Saintia MLP
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: En esta nueva y tan ansiada entrega, dedicada para dos de mis fans: lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96, los hechos ocurren anteriormente a la Saga de las 12 Casas y en donde una amenaza se cierne sobre la Tierra, solo las Saintia podrán enfrentar la situación y proteger al Planeta del peligro que lo amenaza. [Versión Humana de las protagonistas] Clasificación K .
1. Chapter 1

Saintia Equestria Girls: **Bueno, bueno, ya que todos estaban a la espera de este nuevo proyecto, tengo que admitirlo, amigos, que cuando en Julio (finales) y principios de Agosto lady-saintiasailor me pidió si podía hacer un crossover como estos, al principio dudé y mucho, tenía miedo y pensaba que no iba a funcionar, ya que hay muchos arenosos, haters y demás de estos personajes despreciables que ni siquiera leen los fanfics de los que se mataron escribiendo, para que luego lancen sus insultos y palabras vacías, diciendo "Jajajaja, sos un Brony", o "Que asco, arruinaste un buen anime con la mierda de MLP", la verdad se los dejo bien claro a toda esa tropa que venga a insultar este proyecto:**

 **1) Mejor lean los fanfics y no insulten por nada, porque no sirve de nada llorar por la leche derramada y en especial porque muchos escritores se estuvieron "matando" para diseñar el ambiente, la historia y demás, no es justo que vengan los haters para arruinar el proyecto y bajarles la autoestima y la moral.**

 **2) Y por último, cualquier hater que detecte, porque ya me pasó una situación así a finales de Enero de este año en un fanfic que hice de Touhou Project, donde uno de esos vino y me insultó porque estaba burlándome de Touhou (y eso es mentira, porque a mí me encanta Touhou Project) será avisado de que lo bloquearé si me llega a molestar.**

 **Están advertidos, no soy Brony, este proyecto se lo dedico a mis dos mejores seguidores: lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96, la primera por haberme sugerido la idea de unir los Universos de Saint Seiya con MLP y el segundo por el diseño de las Armaduras que me mandó mientras que terminaba con "Saint Simpsons: Obertura del Cielo".**

 **Como siempre pongo en mis crossover e historias, no soy dueño de Saint Seiya ni de MLP, ambas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, dueños, empresas y países.**

 **Por cierto, ¿se enteraron de que harán el anime de Saintia Shö? :D. Si es verdad, que lo confirmen y que ojala salga la Tercera Temporada de "The Lost Canvas" :( estoy harto de esperar.**

 **Este fanfic tiene su fecha de estreno: 25 de Diciembre del 2016, un buen regalo de Navidad, junto con el capítulo 2 de "Soul of Gold" :D.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡vamos con la historia!.**

* * *

Capítulo I: Silencio y Oscuridad en el Espacio, donde las Estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor, donde no existía la vida allí afuera en esos lugares muertos, pero una luz comenzaba a crecer, alimentándose de la energía que recibía y luego ocupaba parte del lugar, creciendo de una forma sorpresiva y que dejaría a más de un astrónomo sin palabras.

De aquel Mar de Oscuridad, una Estrella Siniestra había nacido desde hace mucho tiempo, en los confines del Universo y tenía un nombre: El Cometa "Repulse", el cual tenía un objetivo una vez más y era la Tierra, después de mucho tiempo, éste regresaba al Planeta, viajando majestuosa pero aterradoramente, mientras que una "Manzana Dorada" aparecía en el Centro del Universo.

\- _"Con discordia, conflictos y un banquete de muertes...Dame...Dame Sangre"_ Dijo una misteriosa voz, la cual inundaba todo el escenario de un aura de pura maldad, mientras que aquella "Manzana" brillaba con todo su esplendor.

* * *

Unos pasos apurados en medio de la Noche, donde se estaba llevando un escape de algún peligro que condujera a daños aún peores, se hallaba corriendo una chica de largos cabellos azul marino y rosa, ojos morado pálidos, piel lila, vestía una prenda topa celeste, falda violeta oscura con un par de medias (calcetines) rosa, botas violetas claro y negros, también podía apreciarse un moño rosa atado en su prenda de vestir.

\- ¡Mama, papa, ayúdenme!. [Pedía ella auxilio a sus padres, siendo perseguida por una extraña fuerza, la cual logró atraparla y rodeó su cuello, aprisionándola, sin dejarle oportunidad de escape] ¡No, ayúdenme!. Rogó ella por ayuda, pero sus gritos fueron desoídos.

Quedó presa de aquellas raíces malignas, las cuales la aprisionaron, sin darle una sola oportunidad de escaparse. Y de golpe, frente a sus ojos, aquella "Manzana Dorada" apareció delante de ella, dejándola sorprendida, mientras que aumentaba su potente luz y brillo.

De aquellos destellos dorados, una enigmática criatura apareció delante de ella, era una Serpiente con alas y detrás de ella salían cientos de Plumas de su cuerpo, para luego quedarse quita, observando a la presa atrapada.

\- Te encontré, Mi Huésped. Dijo la Serpiente a la chica de cabellos azul marino y rosa, cuyos ojos estaban desbordados por las lágrimas y a punto de estallar en llanto por el pánico acumulado.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. Lanzó la chica un grito desesperado, tratando una vez más de que alguien viniera en su auxilio.

La boca de la Serpiente Alada se abrió, revelando dos afilados colmillos, cargados con su letal veneno y lista para apoderarse de la pobre muchacha prisionera, cuando en ese momento, las raíces que mantenían a la joven atrapada, desaparecieron.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué?. Se preguntó ella, mirando a la persona que lo había salvado, un misterioso Caballero Dorado la había rescatado de las raíces y ahora estaba a salvo en sus brazos, pero no pudo ver su rostro, ya que todo comenzó a desaparecer.

* * *

Todo se calmó, ella despertó en la seguridad de su hogar y en su cama, a salvo del peligro que aquel sueño o realidad trataba de alcanzarla, se frotó los ojos, quitándose de encima los vástagos de cansancio y recibiendo la cálida luz del Sol de un nuevo día.

\- Deslumbrante, mmm...[Despertó ella y se levantó, todavía un tanto cansada] Ouaa, otra vez ese sueño, últimamente he estado teniendo ese sueño extraño. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero había una profunda Oscuridad Total y eso Dorado era...Se dijo la chica así mismo, recordando lo que había soñado, cuando en ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró su padre.

\- ¡Oye, Twilight! ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas dormir?! ¡Se te hace tarde para tu entrenamiento matutino! ¡Como dice el dicho: "El desorden en tu vida, es el reflejo de tu alma"! ¡Levantate y vistete!. Entró el padre de la chica de cabellos azul marino y rosa, cuyo tono de voz era serio, ya que su hija estaba llegando tarde al entrenamiento.

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya te dije que no entres a mi cuarto sin permiso, papa!. [Respondió ella, ya que para uno despertarse de forma brusca y con gritos, lo ponía del mal humor. Cuando ella se dispuso a levantarse, vio que en el suelo se hallaba una foto enmarcada, la tomó y miró a las personas que estaban allí: Twilight y su hermana Cadence, ambas vestidas con uniformes blancos y cintas negras de Artes Marciales y la segunda chica sostenía la Copa que había ganado, haciendo con la peli azul marino y rosa la "V" de la Victoria.

* * *

Una vez vestida con el clásico uniforme de artes marciales, salió hacia los exteriores de la casa, donde su padre la estaba esperando para entrenar.

\- ¡Aquí voy, papa!. Desafió la chica y fue al encuentro.

\- ¡Ven!. [Aceptó el padre el desafío, mientras que ella daba un muy fuerte puñetazo contra él, mandándolo a volar.] ¡Wow!. Exclamó asombrado su padre.

Luego del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pasaron a otro desafío.

\- No lo estás haciendo nada mal hoy, Twilight!. Le felicitó su padre a ella.

\- Jejeje. Río la chica de cabellos azul marino y rosa, llenándose de una fuerte autoestima y su moral también aumentaba.

* * *

Después de los entrenamientos de la mañana, el tiempo pasó y con ello llegó la hora del almuerzo, donde padre e hija compartieron la comida juntos en la sala familiar que daba al parque de la casa.

\- Twilight, ¿has tenido problemas para dormir últimamente?. Has estado levantándote muy tarde. Preguntó su padre, preocupado por su hija.

\- Mmm, ¿en serio?. Solo han sido unas pesadillas, aparte de eso, papa, sobre mi hermana, ¿sigues sin saber nada de ella?. [Preguntó la chica, luego de responder la pregunta de su padre y su rostro cambió al de uno con nostalgia y tristeza] Ya han pasado cinco años desde que mi hermana se fue de la casa. Era muy pequeña cuando mi hermana se fue, la "Fundación Graad" la escogió para estudiar en el extranjero, bajo su cuidado como parte de un programa de estudiantes de Élite. Recordó ella, mientras que mostraban la misma foto vista anteriormente.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡¿Qué significa eso...de que mi hermana ya no va a estar aquí?! ¡¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada?!. Preguntó una pequeña Twilight, mientras que lloraba por la partida de su familiar y su padre la abrazaba.

\- No llores, Twilight, Cadence se fue sin decirte nada porque sabía que verte llorando, la haría dudar. [Le tranquilizó su padre, mientras que le explicaba toda la situación al respecto]. Niños de varias partes del Mundo fueron elegidos para un Programa de Élite, donde los educarán por varios años para convertirse en figuras internacionales, importantes en el Futuro. Contó sobre el proyecto de la "Fundación Graad", el padre de Twilight.

\- Pero...entonces ¿no la veremos por muchos años?. Preguntó la pequeña.

\- Es posible, he escuchado que la educación de ahí es muy estricta. Recalcó el padre la dura enseñanza que habían en ese sitio.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:**

\- _"Te prometo que volveré, por eso, Twilight, cuídate y sé fuerte"_ [Recordó la chica las palabras de su hermana, quien le dejó un colgante de Pegaso] Todo lo que me dejó fue ese corto mensaje y este colgante.

\- No te preocupes, Twilight, tenemos un Contrato Formal con la Fundación. Recibiremos una noticia oficial cuando el programa haya sido completado. Ahora tienes que esforzarte todos los días, para no ser alguien de que Cadence se avergüence. Dijo su padre, mientras que terminaban el almuerzo.

\- Siiiiii. Respondió la muchacha.

* * *

Después de la comida, Twilight se encontraba en su habitación, recostada en su camino junto con Spike, su perro, el cual le hacía compañía.

\- _"Pero es extraño que no pudiera volver ni en tantos años. ¿Qué demonios es la "Fundación Graad"?_. _¡¿En verdad mi hermana volverá algún día?!"_ Pensó ella, cuando de golpe, una extraña ráfaga movió las flores de afuera, provocando que ella diera un salto de sorpresa y atrajera la atención de su padre.

\- ¿Estás bien, hija? ¿Qué sucede?. Preguntó él, preocupado por lo que acaba de oír.

\- Esto...no es nada. _"Las Flores se movieron"._ Respondió ella con una mentira, mientras que se quedaba observando aquel suceso repentino.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en una elegante limusina negra, se encontraba cruzando las calles que daban con vista hacia el océano.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Señorita Saori? Preguntó una muchacha de cabellos color arco iris hacia la acompañante que iba en el coche.

\- No...no hay ningún problema. Le respondió la chica de cabellos lila.

\- No debe guardarse sus preocupaciones. ¿Es algo que pueda compartir conmigo?. Mostró una cálida tranquilidad y una sonrisa la muchacha de cabellos arco-iris.

\- Rainbow Dash-san, tengo esta inquietud , una sensación de que algo va a comenzar.

La chica permaneció tranquila.

\- Ya veo, en este momento solo puede significar que su batalla está por comenzar. Puede que sea un indicio de que aquellos pueden provocar algún conflicto, han empezado a moverse. Alegó la muchacha.

Saori se quedó callada.

\- Sin embargo, en estas "Guerras Galácticas", ¿no cree que sería peligroso que aparezca la Organizadora cuando hay tantos Guerreros desconocidos involucrados?. En caso de que surja algún imprevisto, no tendremos poder suficiente para enfrentarlo. ¿No sería mejor usar una Substituta?. Continúo hablando la Secretaria de Saori, fue entonces el momento en que ella interviniera.

\- No. Esta es mi batalla, no pienso huir ni pienso esconderme. Dio su veredicto la Diosa, mostrando la seriedad en todo el asunto.

\- Señorita...[Iba a decir Dash, pero se detuvo] Entiendo, arriesgaremos nuestras vidas para proteger la Voluntad de su Orgulloso Corazón. Comprendió Rainbow Dash la posición de Saori.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Escuela Privada "Metero":

\- ¡Buenos días, Twilight!. Le saludó su amiga.

\- ¡Buen día, Rumi!. Respondió ella al saludo de su amiga, mientras que iban caminando hacia el interior de la escuela, donde ya sonaban las campanas que anunciaban el comienzo de las clases.

\- Oye, ¡acabo de escuchar algo increíble!. [Pidió Rumi la atención de Twilight y se le acercó al oído para susurrarle sobre la noticia] Hoy...la Señorita Saori vino a la escuela, ¡una chica la vio bajar de una limusina!. Contó ella por lo bajo, dejando sorprendida a la muchacha.

\- ¡Eh! ¡¿Dijiste Saori Kido?!. Quiso saber Twilight, sorprendida.

\- ¡Shh!. No grites su nombre así de fuerte, ¡¿y si desapareces?!. ¡¿Qué no sabes que la Señorita Saori es la Máxima Autoridad de la "Fundación Graad", el Conglomerado más grande de Asia?!. Pidió Rumi de que no gritara y le contó sobre la historia de la chica de cabellos lila.

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. ¡¿Esa persona es una estudiante en esta escuela?!. Respondió Twilight, poniéndose de mal humor y luego preguntó.

Y justo en ese camino, venía caminando Saori Kido con rumbo hacia las clases.

\- ¡Así parece! Aunque no estoy al tanto de todo, a pesar de ser la cabeza de la "Fundación", aún no ha terminado sus estudios...Por eso es que vino aquí. Aunque ya completó su Curso Especial de Élite y no necesita asistir a las demás clases, vendrá algunos días a recibir clases especiales en el "Salón de Aparato", ubicado en la parte profunda del último piso. Jaaa, pero, la Señorita Saori en persona...Me encantaría verla en persona. Contó Rumi toda la historia, mientras que se emocionaba y ansiaba poder conocerla a la muchacha.

\- ¿...El "Salón de Aparato" del último piso?. Preguntó Twilight en un estado de estar a la deriva y se lanzó a correr.

\- ¡OYE, TWILIGHT!. Le llamó Rumi, pero fue tarde.

* * *

La muchacha llegó hasta aquel piso, donde estaban las puertas de madera cerradas para cualquiera que quisiera entrar.

\- ¿Saori Kido está en ese lugar?. Se preguntó así misma y avanzó, pero unos pasos más, la puerta se abrió, saliendo Rainbow Dash, quien le impidió pasar.

\- Por favor, espera. No puedes entrar aquí sin autorización. Le negó el paso la chica de cabellos arco iris.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?. Quiso saber Twilight.

\- Soy la Secretaria Privada de la Señorita Saori. Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash. La Señorita Saori se encuentra ocupada, voy a pedirte que te retires. Respondió a la pregunta, presentándose y luego le pidió que saliera del lugar.

\- Solo...Solo tengo una pregunta: ¿Ella está ahí dentro? ¿La Señorita Kido está ahí?. Preguntó Twilight.

No hubo respuesta, fue entonces que tomó otra vía.

\- Por favor...¡Aún lado!. Ordenó ella, lista para pasar, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, una extraña barrera le impidió cruzar y fue lanzada por los aires.

Toda esa defensa provenía de Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡¿Qué...?!. Se preguntó Twilight.

\- Justo ahora. Dijo Rainbow.

\- Está mujer, ¡¿Qué hizo?!. Se siguió preguntando la chica.

\- Que buenos reflejos. [Felicitó] Te lo diré una vez más, te pido que te retires. Pidió ella de nuevo.

\- No...¡No lo haré!. [Se negó Twilight y se levantó del suelo] ¡Mi hermana desde que fue a estudiar al "Programa de la Fundación" no he tenido ninguna noticia! ¡No nos han dicho ni hemos podido preguntar nada sobre ella! ¡Quiero saber el paradero de mi hermana! ¡Quiero que Saori Kido me lo diga directamente!. Ordenó la chica de que le diera las respuestas.

\- ...Tú...Dijo Rainbow, pero en ese momento, la Madre Superiora de la Escuela llegó para intervenir.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Qué no sabes que este lugar está restringido para los Estudiantes en General?! ¡Además, ¿Qué son esos gritos?! ¡Guarda silencio!. Ordenó la Monja con saber con todo el escándalo.

\- Ah...Per...Perdón, solo quería un momento con la Señorita Saori, acepte mis disculpas. _Demonios._ Pidió disculpas la muchacha, mientras que maldecía por lo bajo.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa y vuelve a clases!. [Ordenó la Madre Superiora].

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero...! Iba a decir Twilight, pero en ese momento, Rainbow le habló.

\- Fui yo quien la llamó, no sea tan dura con ella. Pidió disculpas la chica de cabello arco-iris, mientras que calmaba la situación.

\- Ah...Ya entiendo, Señorita Rainbow. Comprendió la Madre Superiora y se llevó a Twilight de allí.

\- Cuídate. Se despidió la chica de la puerta.

\- Qu...¡¿Qué demonios?!. Quiso saber la peli azul marino-rosa.

* * *

\- ¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Entonces, ¡¿en serio intentaste entrar ahí?!. [Preguntó Rumi, mientras que se hallaban en los bellos jardines con el parque que tenía la escuela, sentadas en las escalinatas de mármol y rodeada de vasijas del Clasicismo, almorzando en el lugar] De veres que eres imprudente, Twilight, ¿y entonces?, ¡¿Lograste ver a la Señorita Kido?!. Deseó saber la amiga de Twilight en aquel momento.

\- ...Pues verás, llegué a la habitación y... _"Esa tipa de cabellos arco-iris"_. En ese momento estoy segura de que hizo algo, ¡eso no pudo ser un movimiento de pelea ordinario!. Dijo que era una Secretaria...Pero, ¡¿Quién es ella?!. Le contó Twilight a la chica.

\- ¿Y luego?. Preguntó Rumi, interesada en la historia.

\- Pues, al final no pude entrar. Relató la parte de que no pudo ingresar.

\- ¡¿Qué? ¡Qué mal!. Se lamentó Rumi.

\- Pero parece que Saori Kido realmente está allí. [Teorizó aquella parte y pensó para sus adentros] _"Saori Kido, voy a llegar a ella como sea. ¡Y haré que me diga qué pasó con mi hermana!"_ [Pensó ella, cuando de golpe, una extraña fragancia se sintió detrás de ellas, por donde estaban las Flores en los canteros] ¡¿Qué? Este olor. ¿Rumi? ¡¿Rumi?!. [Se dirigió ella hacia su amiga, quien yacía dormida y luego miró a sus alrededores, donde todas sus compañeras estaban en la misma situación.] ¡¿Todas están durmiendo?! Y este olor dulce se intensifica, ¿Qué es esto? El Movimiento de las Flores aumenta. [Se quedó sorprendida y justo, delante de ella, una misteriosa chica apareció frente a ella] ¿Eh?.

\- Al fin te encontré. Dijo aquella misteriosa mujer.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- ¿Acaso me has olvidado?. Nosotras nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Le hizo aquel refrescamiento de memoria y se fue acercando.

\- ¿Yo lo hice?. Preguntó la chica azul marino-rosa.

\- Así es. Respondió la mujer de largos cabellos violeta.

\- Oye...Trató Twilight de salirse de su control.

\- Tú fuiste quien me llamó. ¿No quisieras ser nuestra Madre?. Finalizó su pregunta y sus manos, las cuales sostenían a Twilight, se convirtieron en raíces que buscaban aprisionarla.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Tú...! [Trató la chica de detenerla, pero quedó atrapada y no pudo salir, mientras que recordaba toda esa escena de sus sueños] ¡Qu...! ¡¿Qué es esto?! Eso es...Preguntó ella, al ver aquella misma "Manzana Dorada" aparecer frente a ella.

\- Ahora, Madre, ya no puedes huir. Dijo la misteriosa mujer.

\- ¡¿Igual a mi sueño?! [Se preguntó Twilight, cuando en ese momento, las raíces que la tenían prisionera se destruyeron y ella quedó libre] ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! Esto también...¿es igual a mi sueño?.

\- ¡Maldita, sigues interfiriendo!. Exclamó furiosa la mujer, mientras que desde el suelo, los ojos de Twilight se dirigieron hacia el Cielo.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Es esa persona de Dorada?. [Quiso saber ella, mientras que aparecía ahora a salvo y en los brazos de una cierta persona conocida, la cual portaba una peculiar y llamativa Armadura]

\- ¿¡Cadence!?. Trató Twilight de reconocer a su hermana.

\- Me alegro mucho de haber llegado a tiempo. Mostró su felicidad la chica.

\- ¿Hermana? ¡¿Eres mi hermana Cadence?! Preguntó ella, quien la vio tan cambiada, portaba una Armadura color lila con detalles Dorados, su tiara era una Estrella de seis picos rosa en el centro.

\- Si, he vuelto, Twilight. Ahora soy la Saintia de Equuleus al servicio de la Señorita Athena. Respondió Cadence a las preguntas que le hacía su hermana.

\- ¡¿Saintia?!. Preguntó Twilight, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

[La Rueda del Destino comienza a moverse: ¡La Estrella del Destino brilla!.]

\- ¡Maldita! ¡¿Dijiste Saintia de Athena?! Preguntó la rival, quien volvió a aparecer tras la aparición de Cadence.

\- ¡Qué...¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! Quiso saber Twilight, mientras que su hermana la protegía, lista para combatir a la rival.

\- Te explicaré más tarde. Ahora retrocede, Twilight. Pidió Cadence, quien protegía a la chica de la rival.

[¡Para proteger a su hermana menor, Twilight, portando la Armadura de Bronce de Equuleus, el Cosmos de Cadence arde!].

* * *

 **¡Y aquí tenemos el Estreno del Primer Capítulo de "Saintia Equestria Girls"! :D. ¡¿Estaban ansiosos, nerviosos, emocionados?! XDDD, Bueno, ya, ya calma, vamos a calmarnos, porque aquí ha llegado :3 y aquí ya llegó por quien lloraban XD, bueno, como dije, me calmo, es que me emociono con mis proyectos.**

 **Este "Regalo de Navidad" está dedicado para lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96 por todas las inspiraciones, sugerencias y diseño de las Armaduras para las chicas :D Muchas gracias, chicos y espero que les guste, por este 25 de Diciembre les tengo dedicado este proyecto que tanto han estado esperando desde Julio, cuando decidí por hacerlo finalmente :).**

 **Por cierto, parece ser que Toei Animation va a estar a cargo del anime futuro de Saintia Shö, como dice Homero Simpsons: "Esto se va a poner feo". Solo recemos y pidamos de que por favor, por favor, no termine como Saint Seiya: Omega D:.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto, les deseo a todos una muy buen Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo 2017 :D. Cuídense y pásenla bien. Nos estamos viendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Allí estaba Cadence, lista para enfrentarse con aquella rival y proteger a su querida hermana Twilight Sparkle de aquel peligro que amenazaba su seguridad. Aquel sueño que ella había tenido estaba cumplido, pero a la mitad, ya que no había aparecido aquel misterioso Caballero de Armadura Dorada que la salvaba de la maldad que la aprisionaba, sino su propia hermana, a quien no había visto desde hacía cinco años.

Cadence se dio la vuelta, protegiendo a su hermana y lista para enfrentarse a la rival.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de la escuela, era la hora del descanso todavía y Saori Kido se hallaba con Rainbow Dash en aquel salón prohibido para estudiantes de todo el complejo y en donde allí le estaba sirviendo el té para la muchacha de cabellos lila.

\- Señorita Saori, le traigo su té. Dijo la chica de cabellos arco-iris, quien tenía en sus manos la tetera lista y caliente con el líquido.

\- Gracias, Rainbow. [Le agradeció Saori, pero en ese momento, una extraña presencia llamó su atención, dejándola sorprendida].

Lo pudo sentir, al igual que su amiga y Secretaria, se quedaron heladas, quitas como si un enemigo invisible acechara el interior del salón y no emitieron ningún sonido al respecto, manteniendo una tensa calma, hasta que la peli lila apoyó su mano izquierda en la mesa y provocó un sobresalto.

\- Algo...algo ha pasado afuera. Dijo Saori, mirando hacia la ventana que tenía aquel elegante salón privado.

\- Si.

Y tenía razón, ya aquella raíces y el dulce aroma de las flores habían entrado al complejo educacional y dejado inconsciente a todos los estudiantes, maestros y personal, además de destruir los cristales de las ventanas.

* * *

Un primer ataque en el parque del colegio, el cual fue evadido por Cadence, llevó, en consecuencia, a la furia de la atacante.

\- ¡¿Qué..?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Eso no es algo que pueda hacer un Humano!. Preguntó y luego analizó asustada, Twilight, viendo a su hermana lista para pelear.

\- Queda poco tiempo para la Reencarnación de nuestra Madre. Sin duda, nuestra Madre, ella...¡Su cuerpo será para nuestra Señora Eris!. Sentenció aquella rival hacia las dos chicas.

Cadence observó a la enemiga, cuando de golpe, una extraña ofensiva dio en el blanco, derribando a la atacante con un fulminante golpe.

\- Si aparecieron en un lugar como éste, eso significa que fui descuidada. Dijo una voz familiar y se reveló quién era.

Allí estaba Rainbow Dash, portando una Armadura color celeste con detalles doradas y su gema tenía la forma de un Rayo rojo en su centro.

\- Si algún Ser Maligno intenta profanar la Escuela Sagrada de la Señorita Saori, yo, Rainbow Dash de Dolphin, no lo perdonaré. Se presentó la chica que anteriormente había tenido su encuentro con Twilight en las puertas del Salón Privado.

\- Rainbow. Se alegró Cadence de verla, pero para su hermana era todo lo contrario.

\- _"¡¿Esa mujer?!"_ Pensó sorprendida Twilight al verla.

\- Sigues siendo muy ingenua, Cadence. Entiendo que quieras explorar más sobre la identidad del enemigo, pero si hubiera llegado 0.1 segundos más tarde, habrías recibido innecesariamente el ataque del enemigo, ¿no es cierto?. Dijo Rainbow, mostrando ese temple de serenidad pero manteniendo la seriedad en su voz tranquila.

\- Ya sabía lo que haría el enemigo. [Respondió Cadence] Aún si no no hubieras llegado, le hubiera dado el golpe de gracia. Es una pena. Mostró Cadence una falsa lástima, pero se mantenía alegre de volver a ver su amiga, a su Camarada de Armas de nuevo.

\- Pero aún así, era un Vástago sin cuerpo propio. Observó Rainbow los restos del enemigo abatido.

\- Sí, ya no siento presencia de rastro de Cosmos alguno. Sentenció Cadence hacia ella.

\- _"¿Se conocen? ¡¿Qué significa esto?!"_ Se seguía preguntando Twilight en aquellos momentos.

Después de la batalla, la cual fue breve, apareció otra persona más en el parque.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿Se encuentran bien?. Intervino cierta persona, la cual no era nada más ni nada menos que Saori Kido, quien portaba un antiguo Báculo de Poder en su mano izquierda.

Iluminada por el Sol, resaltando su figura de Diosa, manteniendo el orden y la calma, allí estaba ella, pero aquel Símbolo de Poder llamó tanto la atención de Twilight, ya aquella tarde, todo cambió para siempre en su vida.

\- _"¿Saori Kido?"_ [Pensó Twilight, cuando notó el cambio en el ambiente] ¿Qué? El ambiente se ha vuelto muy cálido y tranquilo. Las Flores están en calma. Es como si todo se hubiera purificado. Observó la chica todo ese cambio tan revelador y sorpresivo.

\- Cadence, Rainbow, gracias a ustedes nada grave ha pasado. Les felicitó Saori.

\- Señorita Athena. Dijeron ambas chicas y Cadence se arrodilló, en señal de respeto hacia la figura de la Diosa.

\- Cadence de Eqquleus está de regreso. Dijo la chica ante la muchacha de cabellos lila.

Luego de esa presentación y muestra de respeto, Saori se dirigió hacia la hermana menor de la Guardiana.

\- Twilight, ¿estás herida? Acaso...¿no te sientes bien?. Preguntó la Diosa con un tono dulce y materno en su voz.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, estoy bien...Creo. Respondió Twilight con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Ya veo, que alivio. Dijo Saori a ella con una sonrisa.

\- Saori Kido...a esto...esto...¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?. Lanzó finalmente su pregunta que la tenía bajo presión en su interior.

Fue en ese momento que Rainbow se acercó para responder a las dudas de la chica.

\- No estoy segura de que vayas a creerme, pero voy a explicártelo. [Dijo Rainbow, quien comenzó a relatar todo] Justo como acabas de ver, en este Mundo existen Seres Malignos que escapan del entendimiento humano y a su vez existe una Diosa Athena que ha continuado luchando contra esos Seres Malignos desde la Era Mitológica. Una vez cada cientos de años, ella renace en la Tierra, protege el amor y la paz en la Tierra de los Dioses Malvados y los Seres Malignos. Contó Rainbow toda la historia.

\- Entonces, esa tal Athena es...Dijo Twilight, mirando hacia la prueba que tenía frente a sus propios ojos.

\- ¡Así es, soy yo! ¡Y además, Rainbow y Cadence son 2 personas que se unieron conmigo y fueron elegidas como Santos! [Presentó Saori a sus Guerreras, pero viendo la cara de sorpresa de Twilight, sabía que ella necesitaría un poco de tiempo para reconocer todo ese cambio] No hay forma de que pueda creer tal cosa, pero por alguna razón siento que esta persona no es normal.

\- Dijo algo sobre luchar contra Seres Malignos, entonces, ¿ella era una de esos Seres?. Lanzó la chica su pregunta.

\- Sí, es probable. Respondió Saori a aquella duda.

Rainbow se acercó hacia las Flores que habían dejado inconsciente a la gente de la escuela.

\- Estas son Saint John´s Wort. En Japón son conocidas como Otogirisol, es una Flor de Mala Suerte. En el Lenguaje de las Flores significa Credulidad, Resentimiento, Hostilidad, Secreto. Analizó Rainbow aquellos vestigios.

\- Esta Flor que dejó el enemigo tras desaparecer, solo significa una cosa: Eris. Dijo Cadence.

\- Eso creí. Temió Saori.

\- ¿Eris? Cadence. Preguntó Twilight pero la Diosa la miró a los ojos.

\- Me temo que estás en peligro, ¿podrías venir a mi casa en este momento? Intervino Saori, mientras que desde los Cielos, una Estrella Fugaz aparecía y una voz resurgía de la Nada.

\- _Athena, ¿dijiste Athena?._ Preguntó una de las voces.

\- _No hay error, esa es la presencia de la Diosa de la Guerra Athena._ Dijo otra de las voces y se materializaron las sombras en dos misteriosas mujeres, las cuales estaban desnudas ante aquella Naturaleza de flores.

\- _¿Hasta cuando esa maldita Diosa va a continuar entremetiéndose en nuestro camino?_ Preguntó otra de las mujeres.

En ese momento, una mano se posaba para recibir unas gotas de agua de una misteriosa Manzana que flotaba sobre ella.

\- ¿No es mejor así? De no ser así, no sería divertido. Alegó aquella tercera voz, sorprendiendo a las demás.

\- Madre. Dio una de ellas.

\- Pero, Madre. Alegó otra de las mujeres.

\- ¿Qué no lo ven? La Reencarnación de la Diosa de la Guerra Athena solo puede significar que este Mundo sea atacado por la Maldad una vez más y que una Guerra entre la Justicia y el Mal se se desencadenará. Si estas batallas se intensifican lo suficiente, nuestro cuerpo se llenará con el dulce néctar y eso se convertirá en Poder. Dio su discurso de guerra y anticipando las futuras batallas que tendrían.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Más Poder?. Preguntó una de las mujeres, influenciadas por las palabras de la Diosa.

\- Además el Poder de esa niña aún no ha despertado por completo. Esa niña es aún muy pequeña y conserva su lado humano. No resultará ser un adversario cuando nuestra Madre esté despierta. Ahora vayan, Mis Lindas Hermanitas. Terminó por hablar la misteriosa mujer de largos cabellos y luego envío sus Agentes a una misión importante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Kido, Twilight había escuchado las palabras de Saori de que fuera a su hogar y accedió.

\- _"Yo ahora soy la Saintia de Eqquleus al servicio de la Señorita Saori"_ Recordó las palabras de su hermana Cadence, Twilight, quien se hallaba sentada en el Salón de la Mansión.

\- _"Una vez, cada cientos de años, ella renace en la Tierra"_ Recordó lo que le había dicho Rainbow Dash sobre Saori y su origen divino.

\- _"Así es, soy yo, y además Cadence y Rainbow son 2 personas que se reunieron conmigo y fueron elegidas como Santos"_ En su mente escuchó lo que Saori le había contado sobre aquellas dos Guerreras.

\- _"No entiendo nada de esto, Athena...¿Santos? ¿Saintia? ¿Todo esto será real? ¿O es que acaso estaré soñando?"_ Pensó Twilight, sosteniendo entre sus manos el Colgante del Caballo Pegaso que le había dado su hermana antes de irse, mientras que en su mente se desataba todo un vendaval de preguntas y más preguntas sin hallar las respuestas para las mismas.

Fue en ese momento que la puerta del Salón se abrió.

\- ¡Twilight, Twilight! Apareció Cadence, ahora en su estado civil y normal.

\- ¿Hermana?. Preguntó la chica a ella, sorprendida.

\- Debes estar muy sorprendida, estas asustada, ¿verdad?. Pero ya todo está bien. [Dijo Cadence, en un modo de tranquilidad y dulzura hacia ella, para luego observar aquel Collar que le había dado anteriormente en el Pasado] Aún lo llevas contigo. Yo también. [Le mostró otro Collar y luego procedió a darle un abrazo] Estoy de vuelta, Twilight.

Aquel abrazo de hermanas, de una vuelta que tanto ansiaba ella y que por fin se había cumplido, llevó a que Twilight comenzara a llorar de la emoción por aquel reencuentro.

\- ¡Cadence! ¡Hermana, yo estaba triste, estaba muy triste! Lloró ella, sacándose de encima esa piedra, esa ancla que la mantenía hundida y no la dejaba salir a flote.

\- Lo sé, yo también, ha pasado tanto tiempo, estaba tan preocupada. Pero estás a salvo, ¡estoy tan feliz!. Mostró Cadence su alegría, mezclada con las lágrimas del reencuentro.

* * *

Una vez calmadas las emociones, ambas dieron un paseo por la Mansión Kido.

\- Entonces durante 5 años ¿estuviste entrenando para convertirte en un, esto...Santo? Preguntó Twilight, queriendo conocer toda la historia y los detalles.

\- Sí, así es. Respondió Cadence.

\- Esa técnica que usaste fue tan rápida, ¡me sorprende mucho, porque no pude ver nada de nada!. Exclamó sorprendida y emocionada.

\- ¿Sabes? Nosotros, los Santos podemos obtener un Poder Sobrehumano cuando hacemos estallar nuestro Cosmos. Le contó aquel secreto.

\- ¡¿Cosmos?! Preguntó Twilight sorprendida.

\- Es el Universo que existe dentro de tu cuerpo, la Fuente de Poder de toda forma de vida. Pero el Poder de las personas tiene un potencial enorme, puede que suene un poco complicado. Agregó Cadence a su explicación.

\- Sí...pero en ese momento quedé muy sorprendida, por cierto, ¿las chicas de la escuela se encuentran bien?. Preguntó, luego de escuchar todo el relato.

\- No te preocupes, solo se desmayaron. No recuerdan nada de lo ocurrido. Le tranquilizó su hermana mayor por aquel miedo.

\- Ya veo, increíble, yo también estuve entrenando pero tú te has esforzado muchísimo más hermana. Le felicitó Twilight.

\- La existencia de la Señorita Athena, así como la nuestra, la mantendré en secreto. Lamento haber aparecido de esta forma. Pidió disculpas la chica.

\- Era a mí ¿era yo a quien buscaban?. Lanzó Twilight aquella pregunta a su hermana.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó sorprendida Cadence.

\- Esa mujer malvada y macabra parecía que solo me atacaba a mí. Y la Señorita Saori, ella dijo que me encontraba en peligro, pero, ¿Qué rayos?. Se preguntó Twilight, cuando en ese momento, la chica de Eqquleus se dio la vuelta y causó una pequeña situación cómica que hizo reír a ambas.

Pronto, volvieron a quedar mirándose cara a cara.

\- Ajajaja, todo está tan tranquilo que me da hambre. Pidió ella disculpas, mientras que su estómago resonaba por el vacío que sentía.

\- No has cambiada nada, Twilight, iré a prepararte a algo para comer. ¡Aw, hermana!. Dijo Cadence y se dirigió para el interior de la Mansión, ya que estaban en los bellos jardines de la misma.

\- No...no vas a volver a irte, ¿cierto? Preguntó Twilight a ella.

\- No, claro que no. Le prometió Cadence a ella.

* * *

En la habitación de Saori, ella se estaba cambiando su uniforme de la escuela, mientras que se hallaba conversando con Rainbow Dash.

\- Ya han terminado de lidiar con la confusión que se dio en la escuela. También hemos recibido un comunicado de que Rarity llegará muy pronto. Le informó todo al respecto Rainbow a la Diosa.

\- Gracias, Rainbow. Le agradeció Saori, mientras que terminaba de darse una ducha y su Secretaria le pasaba una toalla para poder secarse.

Una vez fuera de la ducha, mirando hacia los exteriores de la ventana del lado Oeste de la Mansión Kido, algo les llamó la atención, un extraño Cometa que aparecía brillante en el Firmamento.

\- Como supuse, ese es el Cometa Repulse. Una Estrella Siniestra que se dice que es capaz de despertar el Alma de la Diosa de la Discordia, ¡Eris!. Se está acercando a este lugar. Temió Saori, viendo que aquel Cuerpo Celeste iba hacia el Oeste.

\- Eso quiere decir ¿Qué el Poder de Eris aumenta?. Preguntó Rainbow, mientras que se hallaban el balcón que daba hacia los Jardines de la Mansión.

\- Sí, al fin comprendo la situación, sus Subordinadas se han movilizado para obtener el Yorishro que permita su Resurrección. Si no me equivoco...Este Cometa estará más próximo a la Tierra entre más tarde esta noche y mañana. ¿Me has entendido, Rainbow?. Dijo Saori, mirando con preocupación aquel escenario y luego le preguntó a su Secretaria.

\- Como ordene. Respondió ella, acatando la orden retirándose del balcón hacia el interior de la habitación.

Saori quedó sola en aquel sitio, mirando hacia la Noche Estrellada y con los Vientos que anunciaban la Futura Guerra Santa.

\- Al fin está por comenzar. Abuelo, dame fuerzas. Pidió Saori hacia los Cielos.

* * *

En la planta baja, Twilight aguardaba aún en el Salón a que su hermana llegara con la comida.

\- _"Uh, tengo mucha hambre, pero la comida todavía no llega"_ Pensaba ella, cuando de golpe, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Rainbow con un uniforme clásico de Sirvienta y con una bandeja con comida caliente.

\- Lamento mucho haber tardado con la comida. Pidió disculpas la peli arco-iris.

\- ¡Al fin!. [Celebró Twilight y eso causó una risa en la Secretaria de Saori.] Pero si eres tú. La reconoció la peli azul marino.

\- Vaya, ¿hay algún problema conmigo? [Preguntó Rainbow y se río, ya que recordó el incidente que había tenido con Twilight en la tarde] Ahora que lo dices, creo que fui muy grosera contigo en la Escuela. Nunca pensé que alguien como tú sería la hermana de Cadence. Pidió disculpas Rainbow a ella, mientras que le iba sacando la tapa a la comida.

\- Bueno, ya no importa. [Aceptó Twilight las disculpas de la chica de cabellos arco-iris] ¿Tú también seguiste el mismo entrenamiento que mi hermana?. Aceptó la chica las disculpas de la muchacha y luego le sirvió la comida.

\- Bueno, puedes comer. Dijo Rainbow, quien le sacó la tapa de la bandeja de plata, revelando una deliciosa comida recién preparada.

\- Qu...¿Qué es esto? ¡Está delicioso! ¡¿Siempre comen este tipo de cosas?. Felicitó Twilight a la cocinera de cabellos arco-iris al ver esos finos y delicados platos de comida.

\- No, eso lo preparé especialmente como una señal de disculpa por haberte faltado el respeto previamente. Respondió Rainbow y ya la invitada comenzó a comer y hablar con la boca llena.

\- Eh...Eres buena, ¿los Santos también entrenan para cocinar?. Volvió a felicitarla, mientras que disfrutaba de la comida y esa pregunta causó otra vez una risa en Rainbow.

\- Nosotras somos Santas, somos un poco diferentes a los Santos Comunes. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Son diferentes? Ahora que lo dices, mi hermana Cadence es una Santa o al menos dijo ella. Lanzó Twilight su pregunta, curiosa de la situación.

\- Sí: En realidad los Santos que protegen a la Señorita Athena son Hombres, si una mujer desea convertirse en un Santo, puede descartar su feminidad tal como lo indica la ley. Sin embargo, cuando una Diosa como la Señorita Athena renace, solo a las Mujeres se les permite acercarse y cuidar de su cuerpo. Algunas chicas son excluidas del resto de los Santos para que se encarguen de realizar esta tarea. Solo chicas puras y con grandes cualidades pueden para ello. Son Santos Especiales, consideradas Doncellas dentro del Círculo Personal de la Señorita Athena. ¡Eso es una Santa!. Le fue explicando Rainbow a Twilight la historia, mientras que se mostraban imágenes de las zonas de entrenamiento en Grecia, a un hombre y una mujer entrenando duro y a la Señorita Saori cuando era una bebe, para luego revelar una imagen más del interior del Palacio en el Santuario y todo el Personal.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- Ay, perdón, te dejé de escuchar a la mitad. Tu historia estaba muy larga y a todo esto, ¿cuándo me podré ir a mi casa?. Pidió disculpas Twilight, mientras que seguía comiendo y hablaba con la boca llena de comida, queriendo saber para cuándo volvería a su hogar

\- En realidad decidimos que pasarías la noche aquí. Respondió Rainbow, causando que la chica casi se atragantara con la comida.

\- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO DECIDAN ALGO POR MÍ! ¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE PUEDA DESCANSAR EN ESTA MANSIÓN!. Exclamó la muchacha.

\- ¿Podrías no gritar tanto mientras comes? No tienes de qué preocuparte, ya hablamos a tu casa. Pidió Rainbow a la invitada, la cual se fue calmando.

- _"Espero que mi hermana sepa de esto, ¡o creerá que la Señorita Athena es un poco despótica!. Yo no le pedí nada, no le pedí que me protegieran"_ Pensó Twilight hacia sus adentros.

\- ¡Tomamos esta decisión por tu bien!. Sentenció Rainbow.

En ese momento, una misteriosa raíz apareció detrás de Twilight, lo cual llevó a que la peli arco-iris diera la voz de alerta.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Esa mujer! ¡AL SUELO!. Exclamó Rainbow, lanzándose contra Twilight, quienes cayeron al suelo, mientras que estallaba la ventana del Salón y entraban las raíces al lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó la chica asustada.

\- ¡¿Había una Semilla pegada a ti?! ¡Descuidada!. Le criticó Rainbow, mientras que por la ventana destruida ingresaban las Agentes de Eris.

\- No escaparás. Esta vez no escaparás. Le advirtió una de las enviadas.

\- ¡¿Por qué hay tantas?! Se preguntó Twilight asustada.

\- ¡Oye, tú, retrocede! ¡Debo protegerte!. Ordenó Rainbow a la chica de que retrocediera para atacar.

\- ¡Madre!. Exclamó otra de las Agentes.

\- ¡Ya cállate, protégeme, protégeme! [Le ordenó la invitada y se lanzó contra una de las Agentes de Eris, golpeándola en la cabeza de un fuerte golpe de artes marciales] ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!

En ese momento de extrema tensión, algo extraño comenzaba a provenir del interior de Twilight, una misteriosa fuerza, la cual le daba poder y seguridad en aquel momento de lucha, dejando sorprendida a Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡¿Crees que te voy a dejar todo a ti?! ¡VOY A PELEAR!. [Sentenció ella y se unió con la Secretaria para combatir, mientras que aquella fuerza comenzaba a florecer más y brillaba con una cegadora luz] ¡Esto es...¡¿COSMOS?!. Preguntó Twilight, viendo aquella fuente de poder aumentar cada vez más.

La Batalla de la Mansión Kido estaba por comenzar, una nueva fase de Twilight había comenzado a revelarse ante las Agentes de Eris, sorprendidas de ver aquella transformación y en la decisión de la chica de unirse a pelear y todo eso indicaba que la Guerra Santa ya había comenzado a correr el Reloj que marcaría la Hora Cero, el momento de enfrentarse y luchar por la paz y por la Justicia del Mundo.

* * *

 **¡Capítulo 2 listo! :D. Espero que vaya a gustarles, porque este es el "Regalo de Año Nuevo 2017" para todos ustedes, Mis Amigos :D.**

 **Les pido a disculpas a mmunocan y FreedomGundam96 por el capítulo que subí el Martes a la madrugada de "El Viaje", pero mi computadora se le rompió el Disco Duro y hay que conseguir otra, en estos momentos estoy usando otra y tal vez duren unos pocos días hasta que se consiga el disco. Por eso el próximo capítulo de "El Viaje" será más largo :).**

 **Ahora les mando saludos, fuertes abrazos y agradecimientos a:**

 **. lady-saintiasailor.**

 **. FreedomGundam96.**

 **. aletuki01.**

 **. Fipe2.**

 **Este es mi "Regalo de Año Nuevo" :D, como lo fueron los de Nochebuena y Navidad, aquí les traigo la nueva oleada XD, así que cuídense, pásenla bien este 31 de Diciembre y les deseo a todos un buen comienzo de Año 2017 para todos ustedes y que sus deseos se cumplan :D.**

 **Nos vemos en The Lost Canvas y Soul of Gold :D, como en el nuevo capítulo de "Saintia MLP" :D.**

 **Una pregunta antes de publicar el capítulo:**

 **¿Les gustaría que haga Saint Seiya Omega?. Esperaré sus respuestas y si tienen ideas para las Armaduras de Pardo, Polar y Panda, al igual que les de Clarence y sus amigos, ustedes me mandan sus propuestas en Reviews o en Mensajes Privados.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene :3.**

 **Y les deseo a todos ustedes, Camaradas, un Muy bueno y Feliz Año Nuevo 2017 :D para todos ustedes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La Batalla de la Mansión Kido había comenzado, Twilight y Rainbow Dash contra las Agentes de Eris, mientras que en los bellos jardines del inmueble, Cadence estaba lista para enfrentarse a la rival que tenía frente a frente. A su vez, se mostraban imágenes de una de las galerías de la Mansión, en donde podía apreciarse un Cofre Dorado y en él, estaba grabada la Constelación de Sagitario.

\- Y aquí viene. Dijo Cadence hacia su enemiga.

* * *

Dentro del Salón, Twilight estaba decidida a pelear, aún podían verse los daños por las explosiones acontecidas con anterioridad y la destrucción en las ventanas y los muebles, mientras que las enviadas de Eris ingresaban, desnudas y mostrando sus bellos cuerpos, listas para combatir, una de ellos recibió una golpiza en la cabeza, proveniente de la hermana menor de Cadence.

\- ¡Yo voy a pelear!. Exclamó la chica, tras haber golpeado a una de las Agentes.

Todo eso dejó sorprendida Rainbow Dash, la cual se giró y no sacó sus ojos sobre Twilight, ¿cómo había logrado semejante golpe?.

\- " _¡¿Le hizo daño a un enemigo tan grotesco con su puño?!. Esta niña...¡Logró despertar un poco de su Cosmos"_. Pensó la chica de cabellos arco-iris, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban contemplando.

Inmediatamente, el avance de una de las Agentes de Eris hacia ellas, sacó a Rainbow de sus pensamientos, pero por suerte, ante la mujer desnuda que avanzaba lista para matarlas, Twilight le dio una fuerte patada, la misma practicada por mucho tiempo gracias a su padre y la cual dio en el blanco, derribando al la oponente, la cual cayó al suelo.

\- Jeje, ¿Qué tal?. Preguntó la chica divertida, como si se tratara de un "Concurso" o "Competencia" para ganar el primer lugar.

Rainbow no respondió. De golpe, otra vez venía una nueva enemiga al ataque.

\- ¿No dije que era mejor que la novata retrocediera?. Saltó la chica de cabellos arco-iris a la defensa de Twilight, ya que la enemiga la había tomado por sorpresa y gracias a Rainbow, se logró salvar a la hermana menor de Cadence.

\- ¡Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!. Gritó la enemiga, quien caía abatida al suelo junto con sus otra Camarada.

\- ¿Estás herida? Preguntó Rainbow a la invitada.

\- _"In...increíble, en tan solo un_ momento" Ah, no, estoy bien, gracias. Esto...¿Rainbow Dash?. Respondió confundida la chica de doble color.

 _-_ ¡Qué descuidada! No creí que pudieran aparecer de esta forma. Dijo Rainbow en aquel momento.

 _-_ ¡En serio! ¡Malditas! ¿De dónde están saliendo?. Quiso saber Twilight.

 _-_ No lo sé, pero aún así no dejan de ser Vástagos. [Respondió con dudas Rainbow, mientras que observaba los restos de las Agentes caídas] Su verdadero cuerpo está...[Observó y de golpe, de los restos apareció una Cosmo-Energía] ¡E...ESTE COSMO MALIGNO Y TERRIBLEMENTE PODEROSO ES...! Exclamó sorprendida y sintiendo aquella maligna presencia afuera de la Mansión.

Todo eso dejó sorprendida y asustada a Twilight, ya que la batalla entraba en una nueva faceta.

\- ¿Eh...Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estará sucediendo allá afuera? ¡Las Flores se mueven igual que...!. Fue la respuesta de Twilight, quien se aterró al ver todo ese escenario.

\- Twilight, no vuelvas a ser tan imprudente como hace un momento. A pesar de que tienes algo de poder, solo eres una joven normal. Una joven normal. Le pidió Rainbow a la chica que tuviera extremo cuidado, dirigiendo sus palabras y cambiaba su rostro sonriente al de uno con seriedad por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

\- ¿T...tan peligrosa es la situación? Preguntó nervios la chica.

\- Sí, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Respondió la Secretaria de Saori.

Y fue entonces que volvió a sonreirle, a darle seguridad a la invitada.

\- Esto es lo que los Santos de Athena estamos preparados para hacer. Dijo Rainbow, pero en ese momento, una tercera voz se hizo presente.

- _Te encontré. ¿Tú eres el Recipiente para nuestra Madre?_ Dijo aquella voz que provino de los restos de las plantas destruidas y de allí emergió una hermosa mujer negro azulado, liso y semi-ondulado que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros.

\- ¡TWILIGHT, RETROCEDE!. Pidió Rainbow, pero en aquel momento, una furiosa ráfaga lanzó a la chica hacia atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡RAINBOW!. Gritó Twilight al ver a la chica herida.

\- Hum, no sean ridículas, un par de jovencitas no pueden hacer nada para protegerte. Dijo la rival, burlándose de las chicas pero aquella palabra le llamó la atención a Twilight.

\- ¡¿Par?! [Preguntó ella y observó que también su hermana Cadence había sido derrotada en la batalla y se encontraba inconsciente, tras haber sido arrojada contra una de las paredes de la planta alta de la mansión, destruyéndola y llenando de escombros todo el lugar] ¡HE...HERMANA! Gritó Twilight y logró sacar a la chica de su estado de inconsciencia.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡Kuh!. Preguntó Cadence mareada

Por la mente de Twilight, una tormenta de pensamientos azotaba su cabeza, tratando de hallar una respuesta a sus dudas.

\- _"Es...es mentira, ¿verdad?. Mi hermana y Rainbow Dash son Saintias muy fuertes"_ ¡Y...¿Y TÚ QUÉ QUIERES?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANA?! Preguntó Twilight furiosa pero la rival comenzó a reírse burlona.

\- Tu cuerpo joven y saludable es perfecto, sin duda nuestra Madre estará complacida. Río la rival.

\- No...dejaré ¡que te lleves a Twilight! Reapareció Rainbow Dash, interponiéndose para proteger a la hermana menor de Cadence.

\- Vaya, ¿aún puedes moverte? Vete. [Ordenó la enemiga, quien lanzó una ofensiva contra la peli arco-iris, la cual fue repelida por Rainbow, quien formó un gigantesco campo de fuerza como defensa] Oh, vaya, una Barrera de Cosmo, debiste haber hecho eso desde un principio. [Dijo la rival, mientras que veía a Rainbow resistir al ataque] ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mis lindas Hermanitas?. Finalizó y terminó por hacer colapsar la defensa de la peli arco-iris.

\- ¡RAINBOW! Gritó Twilight aterrada.

\- ¿Acaso duele? Apresúrate y quítate de ahí. Ordenó la peli negra a Rainbow para se retirara, pero ella no pensaba ceder ni un centímetro de terreno.

\- No...No me moveré. Se negó ella, pero terminó por despertar el contra-ataque de la peli negra.

\- Entonces muere. Sentenció la rival y atacó con una gran severidad contra Rainbow Dash, arrojándola hacia atrás.

\- ¡RAINBOW DASH!. Volvió a gritar Twilight, quien se hallaba más aterrada y veía caer la sangre de su amiga al suelo.

\- Sí, como supuse, la sangre humana tiene un sabor exquisito. Saboreó la enemiga aquel dulce néctar rojo.

\- Qu...Qué demonios, esta mujer es un monstruo. Miró Twilight, mientras que unas raíces iban hacia ella.

\- Sí, nuestra Madre también debe experimentar este sabor. Alegó la enemiga.

\- Tengo miedo. _"¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE PUEDA PELEAR CONTRA ESTO!"_ [Comenzó a temblar la chica de cabellos violeta y rosa y pensaba lo peor que podría pasarle].

Cuando parecía que todo iba a terminar para ella, alguien se lanzó para sacarla del frente de batalla.

\- ¿Mm? Esa joven, así que aún respiraba. ¿Cómo?. Se preguntó la enemiga, quien vio que habían desaparecido ambas chicas.

Se habían escondido detrás de una de las paredes destruidas.

\- Muy bien, juguemos un poco, no quiero lastimar el preciado cuerpo de nuestra Madre. Jaja. Río, mientras que comenzaba con el juego.

* * *

\- He...¡HERMANA! Gritó Twilight al ver a Cadence herida por el combate anterior.

\- Twilight, escucha con atención, ¿sí? Cuando cuente hasta tres, voy a lanzar una ataque, cuando lo haga, quiero que huyas de aquí. ¡No te detengas por mí!. Le ordenó Cadence.

\- NO...¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO!. ¡No voy, Cadence!. _"¡Sus heridas son terribles!"_. Se negó Twilight a dejar sola a su hermana mayor.

\- Jaja Jajaja Jajajaja. Seguía riéndose la rival.

Pero Cadence no iba a permitir que el enemigo le hiciera daño a su hermana menor.

\- ¿Serás una buena niña y harás lo que dije? ¿Sí? Preguntó Cadence tranquila a ella.

\- Es...Está bien...Pero después vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?. Tuvo que aceptar ella la orden de su hermana, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas y aquella maldita risa que seguía inundando toda la sala, llevando a un incremento de la tensión.

\- Sí...Lo prometo. Juró Cadence en volver con ella.

A su vez, la rival iba acercándose cada vez más.

\- Bien, ya es hora de que salgas, pequeña rata. Amenazó ella, sin saber lo que se estaba por venir.

\- 3, 2, 1. Contó Cadence su cuenta regresiva y en ese momento, lanzó su ofensiva hacia la enemiga

A su vez, Twilight salió corriendo de aquel escondite.

\- _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Aún cuando todas están arriesgando sus vidas en la Batalla, ¿por qué soy la única que está huyendo?. Yo quería ser tan fuerte como mi hermana, quería poder luchar a su lado"._ Pensó Twilight, pero en ese momento, la ofensiva de Cadence falló y hubo un contra-ataque que la derribó.

\- Esa Fe estúpida fue tu error y también la causa de tu destrucción. Dijo la rival, burlándose y Twilight tropezó contra el piso.

\- _"Así es...soy tan débil"_. Comenzó la chica a llorar.

\- ¿No lo crees así, Athena? Cantas acerca de la Paz, pero te rodeas de Seres Humanos que solo gustar de pelear, Diosa estúpida. Se burló la enemiga de Saori, quien entró en escena.

\- Saori Kido...Lloró Twilight al ver a ella allí.

\- Creí que Athena residía en el Santuario, nunca pensé encontrarte en un lugar tan lejano como este. Dijo sorprendida la peli negra.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Ordenó Saori de que diera su nombre.

\- Soy una Sirvienta de Nuestra Gran Madre, Nuestra Señor Eris: La Dríade que gobierna la destrucción. Soy Atë. Se presentó la peli negra ante ella.

\- Atë, sé lo que están tramando, he venido para prevenir la Resurrección de Eris. Dijo Athena, interponiéndose ante los planes de la malvada Dríade.

\- En ese caso, no estará de más probar un poco del Poder de...¡Athena, la Diosa de la Guerra Sangrienta!. [Exclamó Atë y se dispuso a atacar, pero Saori se preparaba para resistir] Jajaja, ¡escucha como chilla ese cuerpo criado en la calidez del Mundo Humano!. ¡¿Crees poder resistir?!. Gritó la rival y se preparó para atacar.

Pero en ese momento, Cadence y Rainbow Dash volvieron a aparecer.

\- ¡Chicas!. Gritó Saori.

\- ¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A LA SEÑORITA ATHENA!. Exclamaron ambas a la vez.

\- Hum, volvieron a aparecer, ¡Niñas Testarudas!. Dijo burlonamente Atë y lanzó una potente ofensiva, la cual lanzó a las dos Guerreras por los aires.

\- ¡Rainbow, Cadence!. Gritaron Saori y Twilight.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Un Santo que no puede ni levantarse es inútil! ¡ENTIÉNDANLO!. [Gritó, eufórica, Atë, disfrutando de su victoria y Saori la miraba seria] ¡OH! No está mal, pero eres una ingenua. ¡Oh, Repulse, DAME TU PODER!. Ordenó Atë al Cometa y éste le brindó su apoyo, llenándola con todo su poder.

Saori, en ese momento, cayó al suelo, debilitada.

\- Jajaja, ¡lo sabía! Athena, dentro de ti aún hay duda y temor por la batalla, ¡El Mundo Humano te ha llenado con esa debilidad llamada Sentimientos y te ha rebajado al nivel de una Semidiosa! [Se burló pero lo que no sabía Atë, era que Saori no pensaba todavía rendirse] Siendo así, no hay por qué esperar a la Resurrección de mi Diosa Eris, ya que mi poder ha aumentado, ¿no podría yo, Atë, ser la que se encargue de mandarlas al Olvido con mis propias manos?. Lanzó ella su pregunta y se preparaba para atacarlas.

Saori viendo a sus dos Guerreras heridas, habló finalmente.

\- Pero aún así...Aún así yo...¡NO VOY A DARME POR VENCIDA!. Juró Saori, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

\- Te enfrentas a una Batalla que no puedes ganar, eres la Diosa indicada para estos Humanos que repiten esa misma estupidez. Si eso es lo que quieres, ¡Entonces, aquí y ahora te haré desaparecer de una vez por todas!. [Exclamó y decidida se preparó para destruir a Athena, pero algo le llamó la atención, deteniendo el asalto] ¡¿Qué?! Este Cosmo terriblemente poderoso...No solo es de Athena...Esa es...¡LA ARMADURA DE ORO!. Exclamó sorprendida de ver la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario aparecer sorpresivamente en la Mansión.

Un nuevo rumbo había aparecido en la Ruta de la Historia.

* * *

 **¡¿Quién quiere que publique el Capítulo 3 de "Saintia MLP"?! :D. "Gritos de emoción de la gente". Bueno, Camaradas, acá lo tienen, ¡EL CAPÍTULO 3 QUE TANTO ESTABAN ESPERANDO!.**

 **Ahora que la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario ha aparecido, ¿Cuál será el rumbo que tome la historia ahora? ¿Lograrán derrotar a Atë, la Lugarteniente de la Diosa de Eris?. ¡Descúbrandolo en el capítulo 4, el cual será estrenado la semana que viene! :D.**

 **Aviso, iré subiendo los capítulos nuevos un día por semana, así que posiblemente el Domingo o ya por el Lunes a la Madrugada, iré subiendo el capítulo 4 :3. Este es mi "Regalo de Día de Reyes Magos" para ustedes, Camaradas.**

 **Cuídense, amigos, nos estamos viendo y...**

 **. FreedomGundam96: Gracias por los diseños de las Armaduras de Saint Simpsons: Omega, para las Cristal Gems y también vi que estrenaste el capítulo 2 de tu historia de Saint Seiya, no lo pude leer todavía porque ando con los estudios, ya que en Febrero vuelvo a dar Finales Orales de la Facultad, pero lo leeré a tiempo :) Muchas gracias de vuelta.**

 **También mando fuertes abrazos y agradecimientos para lady-saintiasailor (XD y se vienen más de esos chistes de que los demás Caballeros Dorados querrán patearle el trasero a Lincoln XD por ser el Emperador Hades), aletuki01 (Espero que hayas pasado, al igual que los demás, un excelente Año Nuevo con tu familia y amigos), Fipe2, Fairy of The Moon 1999, PoLucy y los demás, cuídense, amigos y que tengan un excelente día Jueves :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: **Flashbacks:** Eran los tristes momentos en los que un ser querido está por partir hacia su Descanso Eterno, hacia la Otra Vida y a aquella persona recostada en su cama, rodeada de su "nieta" Saori Kido y del Mayordomo Tatsumi Tokumaru, quien había estado siempre al lado de la Familia Kido por muchos años, ahora acompañaban al anciano para despedirlo en su viaje hacia el Paraíso.

Saori, envuelta en lágrimas, no soltaba la mano de su abuelo por ningún momento.

\- Abuelo, Abuelo. Decía la pequeña niña de cabellos lila al Anciano, quien a pesar de estar débil, aún conservaba un poco de fuerza para poder decirle toda la verdad a la chica.

\- Calma, Saori; tú eres la Diosa Athena. [Pedía con aquel tono paternal a la niña que lloraba y le contaba toda la verdad] Algún día, Poderosos Guerreros van a acompañarte, tú serás quien los guiará para combatir contra el Mal que asola al Mundo. No tengas miedo. Le daba aquellos ánimos para la moral caída de la chica, mientras que acariciaba, por última vez, los largos cabellos de ella.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Pelear contra la Maldad? Preguntó ella.

\- La Voluntad de ese Santo de Oro seguirá contigo, aquel hombre que te salvó de las garras de la Maldad para confiarte a mí cuando aún eras una bebe. Reveló el día, en el que un joven Mitsumasa Kido, quien estaba de viaje por las Antiguas Ruinas de Grecia, halló a aquel joven Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, quien llevaba a la pequeña Athena y la Pandora Box, estando herido pero con sus últimas fuerzas logró pedirle que cuidara de ella y cumplió el hombre su palabra.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Y ahora, aquella Pandora Box, el Cofre que contenía la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario había aparecido durante la Batalla de la Mansión Kido, ante los ojos de la sorprendida Atë, quien era cegada por el brillo de aquel artefacto.

\- Es una Armadura Dorada, una de las más poderosas que poseen los Santos. ¡¿Qué hace una Armadura Dorada aquí?!. Quiso saber ella aquellas respuestas que le mantenían sorprendida.

\- Ya veo, tú también viniste aquí. Dijo Saori, también asombrada.

\- ¿Qué es esta Caja Dorada?. Además, sintió distinta a Saori, siento una sensación cálida y una gran impotencia. Preguntó Twilight ante todas esas sorpresas en una sola noche.

La Pandora Box de Sagitario siguió emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía, aumentando más el poder.

\- Su Cosmos se vuelve más intenso, como si estuviera respondiendo. ¡¿Qué significa esto?!. Volvió a preguntar Atë, pero ya las sorpresas pasaron a ser de miedo.

\- Atë, quizás tengas razón, quizá aún no esté completa, pero...¡No voy a perder de ninguna manera en este lugar. No mientras los Santos arriesguen su vida por mí!. Sentenció Saori y detrás de ella, brillando con un intenso Cosmos Dorado, apareció la figura del Caballero Dorado Aiorios de Sagitario, quien tenía su Arco y Flecha listos para ser disparados.

Atë no podía creerlo, pero en ese momento, el proyectil fue disparado directo a su pecho, hacia el corazón de la Driade, siendo observada por Twilight, Cadence y Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡MALIGNO ESPÍRITU, ABANDONA ESTE LUGAR!. Ordenó Saori, mientras que la Flecha Dorada aumentaba su brillo y dejaba cegada a Atë

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [Gritó, presa del pánico] ¡UH, DESGRACIADA, NO VAS A SALIRTE CON LA TUYA!. Juró la Agente de la Diosa Eris, quien fue preparando una ofensiva.

\- ¿Uh?. Se preguntó Saori.

\- ¡Señorita Saori!. Gritó Twilight, pero de golpe, las raíces volvieron a emerger, el ataque de Atë habia sido lanzado junto con la Manzana Dorada, la cual estaba elevada en el aire y la trampa cayó sobre la chica.

\- ¡Twilight, Twilight!. Gritó Cadence, aterrada.

\- ¡Observen! Ha llegado el Gran Día de la Resurrección. Anunció Atë a todas ellas, mientras que las raíces se elevaban y formaban una especie de "Torre", la cual iba hacia una gran luz blanca.

\- ¡Twilight!. Volvió a gritar Cadence, quien vio a su hermana caer en la Oscuridad.

Todo el ambiente empezaba a cambiar, una densa Oscuridad cayó sobre Twilight, quien fue cerrando los ojos.

\- _"...? Ya solo veo Oscuridad. ¿Dónde estoy...? Esto es..."_ Se preguntaba ella, perdida en ese gran mar.

\- ¡Twilight, vuelve, Twilight!. Pedía Cadence, tratando de llamarla para que volviera a la luz.

De repente, llegaron unas visiones de la infancia:

\- ¡No! ¡Eres demasiado malvada, ya no quiero saber nada contigo! ¡No haces otra cosa que pensar en ti!. Gritó una pequeña Twilight a su hermana mayor, mientras que se iba corriendo de allí.

\- ¡Twilight, te equivocas! ¡TWILIGHT!. Pidió Cadence de que no escapara, pero era tarde.

\- _"Nuestra infancia, mi hermana y yo"._ Recordó Twilight en aquellos momentos, cuando se escapó hacia un árbol en las colinas, donde se hallaba ella llorando.

En medio de la tristeza, sintiéndose triste, una misteriosa figura encapuchada, una Bruja, se iba acercando hacia ella.

\- Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?. [Preguntó aquella misteriosa Bruja joven, la cual apareció detrás de ella, asustando a la joven niña] Si algo te entristece, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que te pasa?. Quiso saber la joven, viendo a la niña llorar y empapar con sus lágrimas las Flores y el césped del lugar.

\- Mi hermana mayor ya no quiere jugar conmigo como antes, me prometió que íbamos a entrenar juntas este Domingo, pero al final tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Le contó todo lo ocurrido.

\- Ya veo. Pobrecita, así que terminaste odiando a tu hermana. Dijo la encapuchada.

\- ¡Ah! No, para nada. Dijo Twilight.

\- Jeje, ¿eso crees?. [Preguntó la Bruja, mientras que aparecía aquella Manzana Dorada en sus manos.] Toma, come esto, va a ponerte de buen humor y hacerte olvidar las preocupaciones. Extendió aquel artefacto.

\- ¡No, Twilight!. Intervino Cadence.

\- ¿Cadence?. Preguntó la chica..

\- ¡No tomes esa Manzana! MIRA CON ATENCIÓN. Pidió ella que observara el cambio que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Twilight aterrada, mientras que su hermana le tomaba de la mano y escapaban de allí.

\- ¡Volvamos, Twilight!. Pidió su hermana y escaparon de allí.

\- Maldita, ¿cómo pudo entrar alguien más a este Paraíso de Oscuridad? Así que quieres huir. Espera. Dijo la encapuchada y detrás de las niñas, aparecieron cientos de raíces.

-¡CUIDADO, TWILIGHT!. Le alertó su hermana.

\- Esto es...Dijo la chica doble color en sus cabellos.

Cadence fue atrapada por las raíces.

\- ¡Cadence!. Gritó su hermana menor.

\- ¡TWILIGHT, VETE DE AQUÍ, DATE PRISA!. Ordenó la Saintia, pero la joven estaba petrificada.

\- _"Esto es el sueño que siempre tuve"_. Pensó Twilight, quien también fue atrapada.

\- ¡TWILIGHT!. Volvió a gritar su hermana mayor.

De golpe, en aquella pesadilla, una familiar esfera de Luz Dorada apareció en ese sitio maldito, destruyendo las raíces y liberando a las dos niñas prisioneras, mientras que la misteriosa joven encapuchada desaparecía.

\- ¡Twilight, abre los ojos! [Pidió desesperada Cadence].

\- Solo se desmayó por la conmoción. Dijo el misterioso Caballero Dorado.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó Cadence al personaje.

Allí estaba su Salvador, un Caballero Dorado alto, de tez blanca, cabellos largo y semiondulado de color rubio y ojos azul verdosos.

\- Soy un Santo de Athena: Milo de Escorpio. Me enteré que una Diosa Maligna estaba por renacer, así que vine a impedirlo. Se presentó el joven Caballero de la Casa de Escorpio.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?. Preguntó Cadence, sorprendida.

\- ¿Hermanas? Se podría decir que nacieron bajo la Estrella de un cruel destino. [Observó Milo a las hermanas muy serio] Aunque yo podría encargarme y cortar de este problema. [Cadence protegió a su hermana] Je, someterte al destino o pelear, eso va a depender de la vida que elijas. Dentro de poco, estás cosas volverán a repetirse. Si quieres oponerte a esto, entonces vuélvete fuerte, haz arder la Llama de tu vida y pelea con todas tus fuerzas. Los Mortales tenemos el poder de cambiar nuestro destino. Dijo Milo, quien se fue retirando, dejando a ambas niñas solas y poco después, Twilight despertó.

\- Entonces, ¿algún día volveré a estar en la mira? No lo voy a permitir. Santos, los Guerreros con el poder de cambiar el destino. [Juró Cadence y miró a su hermana menor] Twilight, entonces nosotras seguiremos juntas. " _Twilight, voy a ponerme más fuerte, tanto como para protegerte...y para cambiar ese destino."_. Prometió ella, mientras que su voz se hacía lejana y los recuerdos de cuando ella partió hacia sus entrenamientos, fueron solo viejos momentos que desaparecieron para siempre.

Pronto, Twilight fue despertando, saliendo de aquella Oscuridad:

\- Twilight. Dijo su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Cadence?. Preguntó ella.

\- Ah, pude hacerlo a tiempo, una vez más. Dijo ella, mientras que, para terror de su hermana menor, Cadence de Caballo Menor había recibido el impacto de la ofensiva de Atë.

\- ¡CADENCE!. Gritó su hermana aterrada y llorando por lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ACABA DE CAMBIAR EL RECIPIENTE?! [Se preguntó sorprendida y furiosa la Driade] _"Ya veo...tú eres la mocosa de antes, tu Estrella está vinculada a la de la Señorita Eris y tu corazón es rebosante de energía vital"_. ¡Jajaja! ¡La Señorita Eris por fin tendrá un cuerpo! ¡Va a tener lugar una Nueva Era con el aroma de la Sangre de los Combates! ¡Miren, estas "Flores del Desastre" cantan a pura felicidad!. Exclamó orgullosa y burlándose de sus rivales, mientras que ahora Cadence se convertía en la huésped de Eris.

\- ¡CADENCE!. Gritaron Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Saori.

\- _"La Luz desaparece como un Cometa Fugaz surcando el Firmamento, dejando lugar a la Noche. El Cielo Nocturno fue teñido por el Rojo del Desastre como una Mezcla entre la Sangre y la Oscuridad. El Mal Presagio en el Firmamento predice un Combate Sangriento y prueba la Resurrección de esta Temible Diosa."_ Dijo el Narrador, mientras que todo volvía a la calma, el más puro de los Silencios había caído sobre la Mansión de la Familia Kido, una baja en las filas de Athena, las más triste de todas: Cadence de Caballo Menor se había sacrificado para proteger a su hermana menor, Twilight, siendo arrastrada por el poder de Atë y pasaba a convertirse en la Futura Huésped de la Diosa Eris de la Discordia.

La Batalla de la Mansión Kido había terminado, la Driade Atë se había escapado con Cadence. Afuera de la misma, se hallaba Twilight, arrodillada ante la Armadura de Eqquleus Menor, la cual había sido su hermana la Portadora, mientras que Saori y Rainbow Dash la miraban tristes.

\- Twilight, ¿te encuentras bien? [Preguntó Saori] Seguramente Cadence no esté dominada completamente, te prometo que volveremos a tenerla de vuelta entre nosotros. Va a tomar un poco de tiempo, pero ten paciencia. Le pidió Saori a la chica, la cual no decía nada.

\- No necesito una promesa así. ¿No podrías hacerme un favor, Saori Kido?. Pidió Twilight con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

\- Por supuesto, en tanto sea capaz. Respondió Saori.

La chica se levantó.

 _-_ _"Twilight, todo va a estar bien"._ Prometió Cadence a ella.

\- Yo...Yo quiero hacer el mismo entrenamiento que mi hermana. Voy a cambiar nuestro destino. Esta vez voy a ser yo quien la salve. Yo...¡voy a volverme un Santo!. Juró Twilight, quien dejó de llorar, se puso firme, levantándose del suelo y sintiendo que su moral se volvía a rearmar, prometió que iba a entrenar mucho y así poder salvar a Cadence de las garras de Eris.

Una nueva Saintia estaba por nacer, el Reloj empezó a correr y con ello, la misión de rescatar a Cadence de la Diosa de la Discordia había comenzado.

No había tiempo que perder ahora.

Los entrenamientos para Twilight estaban por comenzar.

* * *

 **La tensión se siente en el ambiente, ¿no?, jeje, Cadence de Eqquleus Menor se sacrificó para salvar a su hermana menor Twilight, ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Logrará salvar ella a su hermana mayor antes de la Resurrección de Eris?. No se lo vayan a perder :3.**

 **Mando saludos, agradecimientos y fuertes abrazos para FreedomGundam96, aletuki01, Fipe2, lady-saintiasailor, PoLucy y Fairy of The Moon 1999 :D. Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan un excelente día Viernes y un buen comienzo de Fin de Semana para todos ustedes :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Cadence se había sacrificado por su hermana Twilight, siendo capturada por la Driade Atë, quien se la llevó para que fuera el "Recipiente" o Cuerpo Huésped para la Resurrección de la Diosa Eris. Por su parte, la hermana menor de la Saintia de Caballo Menor, Twilight, había decidido ser entrenada para poder rescatar a su hermana de las garras de la Diosa Maligna de una buena vez.

La chica se hallaba subida a la limusina junto con Rainbow Dash, mientras que la primera hablaba con la Secretaria de Saori en aquellos momentos.

\- Jee, ¿entonces en este lugar se puede entrenar para ser un Santo?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Sí, hay algunas personas alrededor del Mundo que dominan las Habilidades para convertirse en Santos. Japón no es la excepción, por cierto, Twilight. Le explicó Rainbow Dash, mientras que veía que la nueva Santa sacaba una golosina.

\- ¿Eh? Preguntó ella.

\- Tienes arroz en la cara, ahora con cuidado, trata de no manchar las piernas. Le señaló la peli arco-iris.

\- Ah, es cierto, gracias. Le agradeció.

\- En serio, tal vez no necesito decirte esto, pero si quieres portar la Armadura de Cadence, vas a necesitar un poco más de Dignidad como Señorita. Le señaló la chica.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué? ¡Espera, ¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Estás diciendo que...EN ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO VOY A TENER QUE ESTUDIAR!. Preguntó Twilight.

\- En fin, ¿cómo harás para calificarte como una Santa?. Fue la pregunta-respuesta de Rainbow.

\- No tenías que decir algo tan grosera. Dijo Twilight molesta.

\- No es como si tuvieras más opción que hacerlo, además lo que menos tenemos es tiempo. [Dijo la chica.] Claro que para que puedas ser considerada una Santa, debes recibir una educación especial como nosotras. Además, ahora debes aprender a luchar como un Santo tan pronto como sea posible. La Señorita Saori te dio una oportunidad muy especial. Le explicó paso a paso todo lo que debería hacer.

\- Saori Kido. Dijo Twilight.

\- Ella es la Reencarnación de Athena, la Diosa de la Guerra, quien protege a la Tierra de los Seres Malignos. Los Protectores de Athena son los Santos, aquellos que portan las Armaduras de las Constelaciones y peleando usando sus cuerpos como armas. Le contó Rainbow, mientras que venían recuerdos de Cadence volviendo a casa, reencontrándose con su hermana.

* * *

 **Mente de Twilight:**

\- _"Twilight, he vuelto, Twilight"_ Decía su hermana, hasta que aparecía aquella persona, la cual se la había arrebatado.

\- ¿Eres el Recipiente para nuestra Madre?! ¡Tú!. Dijo aquel personaje y todo quedaba oscuro.

* * *

 **Volviendo al Mundo Real:** - _"De manera absoluta, desde aquel día he vivido en un Mundo que no sabía que existía"_ ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo?. Pensó y luego lanzó esa pregunta Twilight sobre aquel destino que le había tocado.

\- ¿Disculpa?. Preguntó la peli arco-iris, preocupada por la chica.

\- ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? Eso...El "Yorishiro de Eris"!. Quiso saber la muchacha.

\- Es la misma Voluntad de los Dioses la que decide quien ha de ser Voluntario. Y no hay nada que podamos hacer para reclamar sobre nuestro destino. Le explicó Rainbow.

\- ...¡Aún no lo comprendo! _"¡Voy a lograrlo, no importa qué, solo espera, Hermana"._ Pidió Twilight por su hermana, mientras que dejaba sin palabras a la Secretaria de Saori.

El coche se fue internando más en las afueras, hacia el Norte, donde terminaron bajando Twilight y Rainbow Dash, la primera llevaba consigo una "Pandora´s Box".

\- Bueno, ¡gracias por traerme, habré terminado en un santiamén!. [Le agradeció la chica, pero la acompañante seguía callada.] Y..¿Y ahora qué?. Preguntó la chica.

\- A pesar de que tienes la disposición; incluso a candidatos seleccionados como Cadence o yo nos tomó completar el entrenamiento; como sabes, las pruebas rigurosas que realizan los Aprendices de Santos, ponen a prueba los límites Humanos. Sin embargo, el tiempo que queda hasta que la Diosa Malvada Eris despierte por completo es muy poco. No podrás salvar a Cadence con tus propias manos si no adquieres el Poder necesario para ser considerada un Santo en ese período de tiempo tan corto. Le explicó Rainbow sobre el limitado tiempo que tenían para poder cumplir la misión, pero Twilight no pensaba darse por vencida en ningún momento.

\- Es...¡Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo! ¡Además ya decidí lo que haré!. Respondió la muchacha, cuando vio que en las manos de la Secretaria de Saori, podía verse brillar un pequeño poder.

\- El Origen del Poder de un Santo es el Cosmos: Haciendo estallar el Cosmos, podemos separar los Átomos que conforman la Materia, produciendo un Poder Extraordinario. [Le mostró aquella muestra de poder cuando destruyó una roca que tenía en sus manos.] A menos de que seas capaz de realizar eso, si quieres ser reconocida como un Santo. La gente que vive en estos Bosques es entrenada de tal manera que algunos han podido superar a varios Santos en el Pasado. Un entrenamiento así puede que sea inimaginable pues la Muerte será tu Compañera cada día. Si quieres volver, este es el momento. Explicó Dash, para luego darle la oportunidad de retirarse.

\- Gracias por el consejo...¡pero de todas formas iré!. Tomó Twilight su decisión.

\- Ya veo, en ese caso, por último te daré un mensaje de la Señorita Saori: Cumple con éxito tu tarea y asegúrate de volver a salvo. Eso dijo. Le comunicó aquel mensaje de buena suerte.

\- ¡No tenía que decirme algo tan obvio como eso!. Río Twilight en aquel momento.

\- Entiendo, Comprendió la Secretaria.

\- Yo también espero que tu determinación te lleve al éxito. Le deseó Twilight a la chica aquella suerte para ella también.

\- Entonces que te vaya bien. Dijo Rainbow Dash y se despidió de la chica.

\- Sí, ¡Gracias! ¡Ya me voy!. Se despidió la hermana de Cadence de ella, partiendo hacia los Bosques.

Pero algo le preocupaba a Dash, algo que no sabía que era pero confiaba en aquella muchacha, la cual se fue internando hacia la zona de entrenamiento.

* * *

\- _"Hermana, aunque parece un poco difícil de tratar, en verdad es una persona muy agradable"_ [Pensó Twilight sobre la Secretaria de Saori, ella podía ser bastante fría y poco expresiva, pero en el fondo era muy buena. Luego de eso, tomó el Collar de Caballo Menor, el cual había sido un regalo de Cadence antes de partir hacia sus entrenamientos.] Si mi hermana lo supiera, seguro estaría entusiasmada. Quiero volverme fuerte. ¡Me convertiré en un Santo!. Juró Twilight, mientras que al frente tenía una extensa escalera de piedra que llevaba hacia las Montañas, acto seguido, comenzó a subirlas.

En el camino de ascenso, iba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente durante la Batalla de la Mansión Kido, en especial pensaba en Cadence, no podía sacársela de encima, ¿cómo pudo ser tan débil y no pudo salvarla?.

\- _"Me pregunto cómo será esa gente tan poderosa? Ojala hubiera podido preguntar algo más sobre ellos. Este es un lugar muy tranquilo, no se escucha ni el movimiento de las Flores. ¿En verdad vivirá alguien aquí?"_ Se preguntó para sus adentros la chica, cuando de golpe, detrás de ella, sintió una presencia.

Se volteó para ver:

\- Ya que empiezo a subir, me había olvidado de algo: ¡Esta Armadura está muy pesada!.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Llévate esa Armadura de Eqquleus contigo. Está alineada con la Constelación de Cadence, una vez que domines tu Cosmos, podrás portarla como su Fuerza parte de tu cuerpo._ Recordó las palabras de Saori.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"¡¿Esta también es una prueba de Santo?!. Me aseguraré de que esta Armadura...¡se convierta en parte de mí!"._ Juró Twilight.

En aquel momento, se podía ver el sendero de los Bosques, los cuales eran de piedra pero que a su vez, habían Cuervos Negros vigilando en las ramas de los árboles.

\- _"Qué extraño, he estado caminando todo el día y sin descanso. Aún no puedo ver el Final"_ [Pensó la chica, mientras que era vigilada por los Cuervos y los animales que pasaban por allí, mirándola de una forma tan llamativa.] _"¿Qué es esta Sensación?. Es como si muchos me observaran"_. Pensó Twilight, cuando en aquel momento, sobre el Cofre suyo, una chica de cabellos pelirrojos con toques rubios, parecidos a los Rayos, vestía una camisa violeta sin mangas de color celeste, jeans azules junto con botas negras y una chaqueta (campera) negras.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?. [Preguntó aquella aquella muchacha, la cual estaba comiendo una manzana sobre el Cofre de la "Pandora´s Box"] Esa Caja es una Armadura, ¿verdad?. Preguntó ella.

\- Aunque no veo a ningún Santo por aquí. Siguió hablando ella.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. Se presentó la chica.

\- Soy Sunset Shimmer, mucho gusto. Se bajó la rubia, estrechando su mano con el de Twilight y dirigiéndose con ese acento del Lejano Oeste a la nueva invitada.

En medio de la presentación, allí apareció otra persona más: Era un joven de contextura delgada y alta, de cabellos oscuros y semi-largo hasta un poco más de la nuca y sus ojos eran claros.

\- Tú, chica. ¿Con qué propósito has venido hasta aquí?. Preguntó aquel hombre joven, vestido de negro, hacia Sunset y Twilight.

\- ¡Shinato! ¿Lo que ella trae es una Armadura? ¿No es así?. Preguntó la rubia.

\- No seas grosera con la invitada. Le pidió que se comportara con ella.

\- ¿Qué...esto? ¿Estas personas acaso serán? Y yo...[Por aquel momento, Twilight estaba confundida, hasta que finalmente decidió presentarse y dejar atrás sus miedos y timidez.] ¡He venido para convertirme en un Santo! Por favor, ¡permítame entrenar en este lugar!. Pidió Twilight, mientras que Applejack le daba una pequeña demostración de su poder, aterrizando de una forma increíble y sobrehumana contra el suelo y causando su daño.

\- ¿Quieres ser un Santo? Pero te asustaste por una cosita como esa, ¡tienes que estar bromeando!. Río Sunset, burlándose de Twilight.

\- ¡Sunset! No seas imprudente y deja de destruir los Escalones de Piedra. [Le ordenó Shinato y se dirigió hacia la chica de cabellos de doble color.] ¡Chica! Supongo de que vienes en busca de nuestra Maestra, pero ella se encuentra de retiro y ya no entrena Santos. Date por vencida y regresa a casa. Le ordenó muy serio, el Maestro de cabellos negros..

\- ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO...DEBO...! [Twilight se puso nerviosa.].

\- Por cierto, ¿de dónde has sacado esa Armadura?. Quiso saber el peli negro.

\- Eh...Pues Kido Saori, ¡la Señorita Athena me la encomendó!. Respondió la muchacha, mientras que el Maestro y Sunset la miraban seria.

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Pero ¿Qué clase de tonterías dices? No hay forma que una chiquilla como tú tuviese la audacia con Athena. Por si fuera poco, Athena reside en el Santuario, en Grecia. Le dijo el Maestro a la chica, quien quedó confundida.

\- ¿Santuario?. Quiso la chica de doble color.

\- No me digas que ¿acaso no sabes qué es el Santuario?. Intervino Sunset, seria.

\- No tiene caso seguir con esta conversación. Alegó el Maestro.

Terminado de hablar, Shinato invocó una especie de corriente mágica, la cual lanzó por las escaleras a la "Pandora Box" que llevaba Twilight, cayendo hacia abajo por la misma junto con Twilight.

\- Vaya, la mandaste volando hasta el pie de la Montaña. Observó Sunset, apoyada contra una de las columnas de las escaleras.

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Debemos evitar hacer que moleste a la Maestra. Le dijo Shinato, mientras que la pelirroja bajaba hacia el inicio de las escaleras.

* * *

\- A ver, pues sí, es una Armadura Genuina. ¿De veras crees que se la dio Athena?. Ahora que me acuerdo, hace un par de días sentí un Cosmo Enorme estallar en dirección al Este. ¿Tendría algo que ver?. Preguntó la muchacha.

\- ¿Quién sabe?. Lo más seguro es que esa chica haya obtenido esta Armadura por alguna clase de error. Respondió el Maestro.

\- ¡OIGAN! ¡NO LA TOQUEN! ¡ESA ES...MI ARMADURA!. [Les advirtió Twilight, quien llegó subiendo, a toda prisa, las escaleras, lista para enfrentarse con ellos, en caso de que fuera necesario.].

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Kido, ahora recuperada tras la destrucción provocada por la batalla contra las Agentes de Eris, Saori se hallaba reunida con un Caballero de Plata, el cual se hallaba arrodillado ante ella.

\- Así que esta es tu Armadura, hiciste bien en traerla sana y salva. [Dijo Saori.] En las Guerras Galácticas, espero que el muestres el máximo de tus habilidades, Jabu. Le felicitó Saori a aquel muchacho de tez morena, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.

\- ¡SÍ!. Yo, Jabu de Unicornio, ¡me aseguraré de cumplir con sus expectativas, Señorita!. Juró el Caballero de cabellos negros.

Justo en ese momento, llegó Rainbow Dash.

\- Señorita Saori, ya he regresado. Entró a la Sala Principal la Secretaria.

\- Jabu, puedes retirarte. Le pidió Saori.

\- S...¡Sí!. Respondió el joven y salió callado de la habitación.

\- Ese joven, ¿era un Santo?. Preguntó Dash.

\- Sí, los jóvenes que fueron enviados a entrenar en varias partes del Mundo, al fin están regresando. Respondió Saori sobre aquellas informaciones.

\- El paradero de 90 de los 100 que fueron enviados es desconocido si no me equivoco. Aunque no hay forma de que todos se hayan convertido en Santos. [Alegó Saori.] ¿Cómo se encuentra Twilight?. Quiso saber de ese punto, cambiando el tema, una vez finalizado.

\- Está completamente decidida y no muestra temor en su actitud. ¿Acaso se arrepiente de haber permitido que fuera a entrenar?.El Camino de un Santo siempre está acompañado por la Muerte. Y usted, Señorita Saori sabe eso por encima de todo. Preguntó, tras responder, Dash.

\- Yo...como su deseo era tan fuerte, no tuve más opción que dejar que intentara obtener lo que quería con su propio poder...Esa fue mi conclusión. O quizá solamente quería responder al corazón de esas hermanas, de Twilight y su hermana que decía _"Voy a proteger a mi Ser Querido"_. Esto que llaman la "Fuerza de los Humanos", tal vez en este momento quiso creer en eso. Comprendió Saori aquella situación sobre la decisión que Twilight había tomado al respecto.

* * *

\- Esa es...¡MI ARMADURA!. Exclamó la chica, quien se había tropezado al final de las escaleras.

\- ¡Pero qué tonterías dices, no eres un Santo. Esa Armadura no te pertenece! ¡Eso no es algo que una Novata como tú pueda usar!. Le dijo muy seria Sunset, en aquel momento, Twilight juró haber visto la figura del Ave Fénix detrás de la chica.

\- Chica, ¿Quién te dijo que podías estudiar aquí para ser un Santo?. Preguntó Shinato.

\- ¡PERO SI TE LO DIJE, VINE AQUÍ PARA APRENDER A USARLA!. Pero si ya te expliqué...¡Me la dio la Señorita Athena!. ¡Kido Saori! ¡¿Qué no es famosa?!. Fueron las preguntas de Twilight al respecto.

\- Siendo ese el caso...con menos razón no puedo permitir que te quedes con la Armadura. Tal parece que esa Athena de la que hablas, es una existencia totalmente ajena al Santuario. Se negó a creerle el Maestro.

\- No me iré, ¡llévame con su Maestra!. Se negó a irse y le ordenó de que la condujera con la responsable.

\- ¡IMPERTINENTE! ¡¿CÓMO TE PUEDES DIRIGIR ASÍ AL MAESTRO?!. Gritó Sunset, quien arrojó a la muchacha de nuevo hacia abajo.

\- Sunset. Le volvió a llamar Shinato.

\- Oiga, Maestro, creo que me he pasado. ¿Acaso quise herirla de gravedad?. Pero por otro lado, no me interesa. Alegó la pelirroja, mirándose a las uñas y el Fuego se iba apagando.

\- No te preocupes. Le tranquilizó el peli negro.

* * *

\- " _Aunque muy tenue, puedo sentir un Cosmo. No creo que sea una Novata cualquiera"._ Pensó Shinato en aquellos momentos, mientras que Twilight se hallaba en el inicio de las Escaleras de Piedra.

\- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A REGRESAR! ¡YO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN UN SANTO A TODA COSTA!. [Juró la chica, quien encendió su Cosmos al máximo, resplandeciendo y corriendo hacia ellos otra vez.] ¡OYE, ¡¿LO VAS A INTENTAR DE NUEVO?!. Preguntó Twilight, totalmente enojada.

* * *

Sunset miraba sin importarle lo que hubiera hecho, pero entonces, al voltearse hacia las Escaleras, vio que Twilight iba hacia ellos otra vez.

\- _"E...Esta niña, ¿Lo dice en serio?"_ Se preguntó Sunset.

\- ¡ESA ARMADURA ES MÍA!. Exclamó, pero la pelirroja se preparó para atacar.

\- ¡OYE, OYE! [Lanzó Sunset una ofensiva, una "Barrera de Fuego", la cual cayó sobre Twilight.] ¡Demonios! ¡¿La habré atacado demasiado fuerte?. Se preguntó ella, pero la chica no se movía.

\- A lo mejor ya se murió, si es así qué le vamos a hacer. Alegó Shinato.

\- Al menos debería estar preparada para morir si quería convertirse en un Santo. Dijo Sunset, pero cuando se iba a retirar de allí, Twilight mostró signos de vida.

\- Déjala ir...Hermana...Pidió Twilight, mientras algo comenzaba a sentirse en aquellas zonas.

\- Esa chica obtuvo esta Armadura de manos de alguien que pretendía ser Athena, no tengo dudas de que es una Armadura Auténtica. Observó Shinato.

\- ¡Oiga, Maestro, sobre esta Armadura! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le preocupa algo?. Preguntó Sunset.

\- Pues...no dudo que sea auténtica, pero siento un Cosmo muy extraño rodeándola, pero nunca había sentido uno así. Alegó el Maestro.

\- ¿Qué?. Interrumpió Sunset, ya que vio que alguien venía resplandeciendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Ella...ughh...ughh!. Decía Twilight, quien comenzaba a levantarse.

\- ¡¿Pero esto es imposible?! ¡¿Subió arrastrándose hasta aquí?!. Esta chica...pero qué demonios es...Alegó Shinato.

\- _Tal parece que una Estrella de Mala Suerte ha llegado a esta tierra acompañada de una Armadura._ Intervino una misteriosa voz.

\- ¿Maestra?. Se preguntaron Shinato y Sunset.

\- Esta chica, parece que vamos a encargarnos de ella por un tiempo. Dijo la voz.

* * *

 **Sueño de Twilight:** \- Hermana...espera...no...no te vayas. Pidió Twilight, mientras que veía aquella Luz irse hacia el Norte y se hallaba rodeada de aves y animales en los Bosques.

* * *

 **Fin del Sueño de Twilight:** \- Oh, ¿finalmente despertaste?. Caramba, eso fue una locura. Dijo Sunset, quien se hallaba de pie frente a ella.

\- ¡Ah, tú eres la chica del "Rayo de Fuego"! ¿Dónde estoy?. Quiso saber la chica.

\- ¡Qué "Chica del Rayo del Fuego" ni que nada! ¡Yo soy Sunset Shimmer, la Ave Fénix!. [Exclamó molesta y a dio a conocer su nombre.] Nuestra Maestra dice que dejará que la veas. Siguió contándole.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Bromas?! ¡¿Me dejaría verla?!. Preguntó Twilight, apoyando los brazos en los hombros de la pelirroja.

\- Oye, ¿crees que puedes convertirte en un Caballero tan fácilmente porque trajiste una Armadura contigo?. Si yo...hacen mucho ruido ustedes dos...no molesten a nuestra Maestra Mayura. Pidió Sunset, quien se calmó tras estar enojada.

Pronto, se levantó Twilight y se dirigió con Sunset hacia donde les estaba esperando la misteriosa mujer que era Maestra en esa zona de los Bosques.

* * *

 **Un poco OC pueden hallar en esta historia, sí, porque quiero darle ese toque, cambiar personajes y poner a la primera de todas: Sunset Shimmer, la Ave Fénix, quien ya demostró su poder contra Twilight, ¿cómo será la relación con ella y con las demás y futuras Camaradas de Twilight? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. Perdón si no actualicé esta historia desde hace mucho, tengo que reconocer que a "Next Dimension" debí haberlo dejado para cuando el manga estuviera terminado, ya que Kurumada no lo termina todavía y da más vueltas que una calesita en una Plaza u.u, sumando de que muchos esperábamos que la "Obertura del Cielo" marcara el comienzo de la tan esperada Saga del Cielo o de Zeus, pero...nunca llegó, la película terminó siendo el peor de todos los fracasos y con razón hice esos cambios en la "Obertura del Cielo" y en especial para con "Next Dimension", la cual empecé a escribir a comienzos del mes de Enero Pasado.**

 **Ahora, bien, ha llegado la hora de anunciar unas noticias de suma importancia:**

 **1) FreedomGundam96: Mándame las Armaduras de Soul of Gold, de las de Asgard, para los personajes de Gravity Falls como Gideon, Soos y Robbie por PM :D. Otra cosa, recibí tus reviews sobre el capítulo 3, el nuevo para tu historia de Saint Seiya, lo leeré pronto, es que este mes se va a complicar, ya que me voy de vacaciones por unos pocos días a Villa Carlos Paz, Córdoba, hay Internet en donde me hospedaré pero tal vez si ven que actualizo Soul of Gold, Next Dimension, Omega, The Lost Canas o Saintia Shö, es que me encontraré trabajando en otros fanfics míos (en especial los que ya tienen más de dos años de atraso) para terminarlos. Por ahí el Lunes haré el capítulo nuevo de The Lost Canvas o hacia el Domingo de este fin de semana. Acá les dejo mis otros fanfics que iré terminando a lo largo de estos meses. Además, otra cosa, para finales de este mes empiezo con los finales de la Facultad, este año me recibo de Licenciado en Historia :D:**

 **. "Mis Días en Royal Woods" ("The Loud House" con mi OC Alexander).**

 **. "Misterio al Amanecer" (Crossover de "Ed, Edd, Eddy" con "Highschool DXD").**

 **. "Chicago, My Home Town" (Crossover de Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal con WatchDogs).**

 **. "Intercambio a Japón: Los sueños de una chica americana" (Crossover de "Los Simpsons" con "Sakura Card Captor"). [Por favor, en ese comenten :(].**

 **. "From Chicago with love" (Crossover de "WatchDogs" con "Sakura Card Captor").**

 **. "Atardecer ("Steven Universe" con un par de OC míos, dedicado a mi hermano menor y a una amiga de él).**

 **. "Unas Vacaciones Paranormales" (Crossover de "Saint Seiya" con "Gravity Falls"**

 **2) lady-saintiasailor, este capítulo está dedicado para vos :D. Por cierto, FreedomGundam96 me pidió de que comentes sobre su historia de Saint Seiya :D.**

 **3) Con respecto a mi propia Saga, voy a informarles de que será, a través de mi Punto de Vista, cómo debería ser la Saga de Zeus. Para Junio les daré un "Trailer" al respecto de la historia, la cual, por ahí salga hacia Noviembre-Diciembre de este año, pero por ahora voy a concentrarme en las que tengo delante de mí.**

 **4)** **También tengo que terminar un par de historias (tres para ser exactos) en Wattpad, urgentemente.**

 **Esas son todas las noticias que quería comunicarles, no olviden de dejar reviews, comentar, dar consejos, etc. que les respondo :D, cuídense y que tengan un buen Jueves.**

 **También les mando saludos y abrazos para aletuki01, Fairy of The Moon 1999, Fipe2, PoLucy y El Cazador Argentino, :D nos vemos más tarde.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Para Twilight había llegado el momento de conocer a la persona que la entrenaría para así volverse fuerte y rescatar a Cadence de las garras de Eris y sus Agentes. El intento anterior de conseguir su ayuda había sido complicado, sobre todo por Sunset Shimmer, quien era la que le había atacado con ese misterioso Ave Fénix, ahora ella estaba cara a cara con aquella persona que tanto ansiaba conocer.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Esta mujer no se mueve en lo absoluto y sin embargo, como que...tengo una sensación muy intimidante. ¡Más bien soy yo quien no puede moverse!. Exclamó Twilight, mientras que un Pavo Real que estaba al lado de la mujer de la silla de ruedas la miraba con mucha seriedad y pronto se dirigió hacia ella.

\- ¡Niña del Funesto Destino!. Le llamó a la muchacha.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Esa Ave...¿habla?! ¡¿Qu...Qué?!. Quiso saber Twilight ante aquella sorpresa.

\- Parece que quieres el Poder para salvar a tu hermana que fue aducida por la Diosa Maligna, no hay lugar para asuntos personales en la lucha de los Caballeros. ¿Entiendes, niña?. Preguntó el Ave, quien era la que hablaba en representación de la mujer.

\- ¿Eh?. Continuó Twilight sin salir del asombro.

\- Agh, vamos, ¿acaso nunca has visto algo así? Dios, qué persistente que eres con tus preguntas. Le dijo Sunset, quien ya se estaba hartando de la calma y la tensión en el ambiente.

\- El conflicto nace del deseo. Un fuerte deseo puede convertirse en una fuerza pero para llegar a ser igual que un veneno que conduce a su propia destrucción. Siento que este veneno está expandiéndose por la Tierra y la envuelve. El Veneno de Eris, Diosa de la Discordia, está provocando un gran conflicto que involucrará a Dioses y Humanos. ¿Estás dispuesta a lanzarte contra ese torbellino?. Preguntó la mujer de la silla de ruedas, mientras que se veían imágenes de la Diosa Athena y la Manzana Dorada de la Diosa Eris.

\- El deseo es...¿veneno?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Y sigue con las preguntas. Se mostró molesta Sunset.

\- Espera. Pidió su Maestro.

\- ¡P...Por supuesto! ¡Yo quiero salvar a mi hermana a toda costa! ¡Por ella haré lo que sea!. Exclamó ella, jurando que haría cualquier cosa por salvar a su hermana.

En ese entonces, hubo un revoloteo en el lugar, las Plumas Negras cayeron, producto de otras Aves que estaban en una jaula.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué pasa?. Quiso saber Twilight ante repentino cambio..

\- Estas Aves se están riendo de lo osado de tus palabras, una niña tan inmadura como tú sería presa fácil para la Diosa del Mal. Cuando las personas se aferran a sus Deseos, nace una Oscuridad del mismo nivel. Eso atrae a la Maldad. ¿Serás capaz de dominar ese Veneno de tu Deseo?. De lo contrario, nunca serás rival para Eris. Fue la pregunta del Pavo Real hacia Twilight, quien debía responder con sinceridad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Templo de Eris, donde en el Centro del mismo podía verse un enorme Árbol que atravesaba el techo, venía caminando con paso firme y serio cierta Driade, la cual era observada por las demás miembros del grupo.

\- ¡Hermana Até!. Exclamó una de ellas, una niña de estatura y complexión física, quien era una de las Dríades más importantes del Ejército de Eris, ésta tenía cuerpo infantil, de entre 7 a 10 años, parecía de aspecto tierno . Su piel era blanca, un rostro hermoso, su gran flequillo cubría su frente y los ojos rojos. Los cabellos eran de color gris voluminoso, atado de una forma increíble y elegante con una cintura púrpura que tenía una Rosa en el Centro y llevaba un Osito de Peluche en sus brazos.

Ella se acercó hacia Até, la cual se puso seria

\- ¡Emony! Te dije que no vinieras aquí. Espera en silencio hasta que llegue el momento. ¿Aún no ha despertado nuestra Madre?. Estoy cansada de esperar. Le reprochó por aquella escandalosa aparición y luego le preguntó.

\- Es que...¡ya despertó! y ahora que ha conseguido tanto poder...¡Qué aburrido!. Dijo ella, muy molesta.

\- Deja de molestar, se necesita tiempo para que nuestra Madre tome posesión de ese cuerpo. Dijo Até, mientras que iban caminando, hasta que apareció otra personaje más.

\- Jajaja, es por culpa de tu torpeza que tuvimos que cambiar de huésped. Si hubieses conseguido al Huésped Real, su Majestad Eris seguramente habría despertado inmediatamente. Dijo, riéndose y saliendo de las sombras, un joven adulto que aparentaba tener unos 20 años, con una complexión física y una altura correspondiente a la de un joven de su edad. Sus cabellos eran largos y de tonalidad oscura y azul, el rostro llevaba rasgos que lo hacen ver como un hombre atractivo, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y las orejas puntiagudas, debajo de su ojo derecho tenía tres lunares. Vestía una túnica negra, un par de hombreras formadas por el Leaf y una capa blanca y sus brazos contaban con cobertores y un cinturón, ambos formados por el Leaf.

\- ¡Phonos!. Dio Até a conocer el nombre del Driade.

\- Fuiste derrotada por Athena, ¿cómo piensas decirle esto a nuestra Diosa Eris? ¿No crees que es mejor traerle el cadáver de Athena?. Preguntó y propuso ese plan.

\- Con nuestro Poder, nosotros, los Dríades, debemos ser capaces de derrotar fácilmente a Athena que aún es inmadura. Intervino otro personaje.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Phonos.

\- No molestes, Athena probablemente morirá por sí misma sin nuestra intervención. Ya que Athena no está actualmente en el Santuario. Dijo Até.

\- Un conflicto interno entre los Caballeros, ¿no?. Quiso saber Phonos.

\- ¿Ocurrirá una disputa? Jajajaja. Río Emony.

\- Sí, un presagio de un banquete de sangre que tanto gusta a nuestra Madre. [Dijo Até y en ese momento se sintió una presencia en el lugar] Oh, Madre. Dijo ella, al sentir el Cosmo de Eris en el cuerpo de Cadence, quien se hallaba en el Árbol Sagrado de la Diosa y comenzaban a florecer flores y frutas.

\- Las Flores están...¡hermosas!. Dijo Emony, maravillada.

Una enorme Esfera de Cosmo comenzaba a emerger en aquellos Jardines Sagrados.

\- Oh, hermosas. [Observó Até aquellas Semillas] Las "Semillas del Mal" se esparcen. ¡Humanos estúpidos, se odiarán y pelearán entre sí hasta destruirse mutuamente!. Se burló la Driade, mientras que las Semillas se alzaban en los Cielos.

* * *

Sobre el Santuario, ubicado en Grecia, el Caballero Dorado Milo de Escorpio observaba aquella "Lluvia de Estrellas Fugaces" en las puertas de su Casa Zodiacal, pero había que le preocupaba en el fondo de su ser.

\- ¿También lo sentiste, Milo?. Preguntó un Caballero Dorado joven, alto, cabellos rubios, algo ondulado pero no muy largo con excepción del flequillo, patillas bien pobladas y sus cejas gruesas, bien definidas y de una tonalidad marrón.

\- Aioria. Reconoció Milo al Caballero Dorado de Leo.

\- Se siente un Cosmo Maligno expandiéndose por toda la Tierra. Puedo sentirlo, incluso en la Casa de Leo. Al parecer no era solo mi imaginación después de todo. Dijo el rubio, quien apareció ante su amigo.

\- Sí, siento que algo irreparable puede ocurrir si no hacemos algo inmediatamente. ¿El Santuario aún no se movilizó? ¿Qué será lo que el Patriarca tiene en mente?. Quería saber Milo todas las respuestas.

\- Milo. Sentí una gran Colisión de Cosmo hace unos días desde el Lejano Oriente. Es posible que ya se esté actuando. El Patriarca del Santuario dirige a todos los Caballeros en representación de Athena. Probablemente tiene algo más allá de nuestra comprensión. A nosotros como Caballeros que juramos lealtad a Athena, sólo nos queda actuar inmediatamente cuando nos lo ordena el Patriarca. Eso es todo, Milo.. Le comunicó aquellas noticias Aioria, quien miró al Cielo y luego se retiró.

Milo quería decir algo, pero se contuvo, no dijo nada y continuó observando aquel "espectáculo".

* * *

A su vez, en el Salón del Patriarca, éste podía sentir aquellas "Semillas del Mal" sobre él y revelando un siniestro plan en el Futuro.

* * *

Una misma situación se estaba produciendo en los Jardines de la Mansión Kido, donde Saori alzó su vista hacia el Cielo Nocturno, donde allí se estaban también produciendo aquellos destellos, "las Semillas del Mal" habían llegado para todo el Mundo.

\- ¡Señorita Saori! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!. Preguntó Rainbow Dash, entrando al lugar.

\- En estos momentos se ven innumerables Estrellas Fugaces Siniestras en el Cielo, son "Semillas" que hacen crecer la Maldad en el Corazón de las Personas. Las "Semillas del Mal" fueron liberadas. El Poder de Eris, Diosa de la Discordia ya comenzó a cubrir la Tierra. Antes de que despierte por completo, debemos encontrar como sea...Caballero de verdadero Valor. Anunció Saori aquellos temores tan oscuros.

\- Sí, por cierto, Señorita Saori...Hay algo que me inquieta...No hemos sabido nada de Applejack que tendría que estar en camino hacia acá. Espero que no le haya sucedido nada pero...Pidió Rainbow, mientras que Saori se quedaba pensativa.

* * *

Mientras que aún caían las "Semillas del Mal", Twilight se hallaba en la Casa de la Maestra de la Montaña, ella ya había jurado de que entrenaría lo más duro para poder salvar a Cadence de las garras de Eris en aquel momento.

\- ¡A comer!. Llamó el Maestro, dando por iniciada la hora de la cena.

\- ¡Oye tú, te serviste demasiado! ¡Acabas de llegar, ten un poco de moderación. Le retó Sunset.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Tú te comiste mi bola de arroz. Es lo justo, ¿no?. Reaccionó la chica de doble color.

\- Oigan, ustedes dos, coman en silencio. Les ordenó Shinato.

Mientras que cenaban tranquilos, una pregunta vino a la mente de Twilight.

\- Ella ¿es muy fuerte? La Maestra. Resultó una persona increíble, ¿no?. Preguntó la chica.

\- Sí, ahora ella se encuentra en ese estado, pero se dice que es una de las más fuertes, incluso en el Santuario. Le contó Sunset, quien comía con seriedad.

\- Hmm, ¿Entonces ustedes han sido entrenados duramente? ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento será?. Quiso saber Twilight al respecto.

\- Hmm, pues sí. Respondió Sunset, quien tenía la boca llena de comida.

\- Los ojos de la Maestra siempre están en todo este lugar. Si entrenamos por nosotros mismos, podemos recibir sus Consejos cuando lo necesitamos. Agregó Shinato.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso sirve?. Preguntó la muchacha interesada.

\- Si no te convence, puedes irte a casa. Amenazó Sunset.

\- ¡T...Te dije que no me iré!. Es que dijo de que el Deseo es el Veneno. ¿Qué quiso decir?. Deseó saber.

\- Un Corazón que desea algo con tanta fuerza en algún momento puede desviarse. Le explicó Shinato.

\- ¿Quiere decir que el Deseo de salvar a mi hermana no es bueno?. Preguntó Twilight.

En aquel momento, una pequeña Esfera de Luz comenzaba a resplandecer en las afueras de la Casa de la Maestra, donde todo quedó cubierto bajo una intensa luminosidad blanca.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué pasa?. [Preguntó la muchacha, mientras que se levantaba y trataba de alcanzar aquella Luz].

\- ¿Q...Qué es esta Luz? Como que...un dulce aroma. Quiso saber Sunset.

\- ¡Presiento algo maligno! ¡Cuidado! ¡Quizás es un ataque enemigo!. Alertó el Maestro Shinato.

* * *

 **Mente de Twilight:**

Ante los ojos de Twilight, ella quedó sumergida en un Mar Dulce con flores y con Cadence, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, tratando de que le alcanzara.

\- _"¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué me pasó? Este aroma tan dulce...como que me trae recuerdos"_. Pensó ella, presa de esa Dimensión y con el Pavo Real de la Maestra.

\- ¿Hermana?. Preguntó Cadence.

\- _"Si, quiero salvar a mi hermana, y por eso que quiero más fuerza. Ser más y más fuerte, si yo usase esta Armadura , ¡yo sería como mi hermana! Como mi hermana"_ [Seguía ella perdida en su mente, mientras que veía el Báculo de Saori, la Diosa y la Armadura de Eqquleus junto con la "Pandora´s Box". En aquel momento, dos figuras sombrías le bloquearon el paso] ¿Qué quieren ustedes? Fuera de mi camino. [Les ordenó y lanzó una potente ofensiva que destruyó a las rivales] Esta Armaduras, yo...Háganse a un lado. Les ordenó Twilight.

* * *

 **Fuera de la Mente de Twilight:** \- Ugh, ¿Q...Qué le pasa a ésta?. Preguntó Sunset.

\- ¿Será por esa rara Luz y Aroma?. Esta niña no tenía tanta fuerza. Alegó Shinato y se vieron rodeados por un inmenso Mar de Flores.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Las Flores!. Alertó su Alumna.

\- ¡Sunset, no las respires! Esto es probablemente...¡El Poder de la Diosa Maligna!. Advirtió Shinato.

* * *

 **De vuelta en la Mente de Twilight:** \- _Con esta Armadura, ¡yo puedo luchar!._ [Dijo, mientras que abría la Tapa Dorada de la "Pandora´s Box" y ésta emitió una intensa Luz que protegió a la joven].

 _\- Como pensé, ¿fuiste intoxicada por ese Veneno?. Esta es una Armadura de Caballerito y recibió la protección de un Dios. Nadie con un Deseo Maligno puede tocarla._ Preguntó la Maestra, quien apareció ante Twilight, la cual había caído al piso y luego se levantó pero era distinta..

 _\- Yo... ¿maligna?._ Preguntó aquella muchacha de largos cabellos.

\- _Mírate bien. Estás intentando cumplir tus deseos egoístas peleando y pensando por encima de los demás. Tu Deseo se desvió y se convirtió en Ambición a causa del Veneno._ Remarcó la Maestra.

\- _Mi Deseo se convirtió en Veneno, imposible...No...yo solo quería salvar a mi hermana. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!. N...No debo. ¡Seré dominada por este Veneno!_ P...Pero...Decía Twilight, mientras que era atrapada por una extraña soga, un Látigo Negro como la Noche.

 _\- Niña de la Estrella de la Diosa Maligna, el Veneno de Eris está impregnado en tu cuerpo. El Poder de la Diosa Maligna aumentará al infiltrarse en él. Eres un_ peligro. Le advirtió de nuevo aquella mujer.

 _\- Entonces, como una Caballero yo debo matarte._ Sentenció Twilight en aquel momento, sabiendo que el Alma de la Diosa Eris había ingresado en su cuerpo y alma, corrompiéndola por completo _,_ debía producirse un Milagro para que ella pudiera liberarse de aquella influencia de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **:O Twilight ha absorbido el Alma de la Diosa Eris y es una amenaza para la Diosa Athena, ¿Qué pasará? ¿Matará a la Maestra? ¿Qué pasó con Sunset y Shinato? D:. No se lo vayan a perder en el próximo capítulo de "Saintia MLP" :D.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor (pondré sobre lo que me dijiste para la Armadura de Applejack, la cual será la de Conejo), muchas gracias a todos y que tengan un excelente fin de semana y un también muy buen fin de semana extra largo por el Carnaval :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: ¿Twilight mataría a la Maestra? Aquella mujer en silla de ruedas y acompañada por un Pavo Real había dicho que ella no podría luchar bajo la bandera de Athena por el deseo que ella tenía y eso la convertía en un peligro, porque se trataba de que ella estaría bajo el control de la Diosa Maligna Eris, quien estaba a la espera de la Resurrección y con un "Recipiente" a las puertas, la cual era Cadence, antigua Portadora de la Armadura de Eqquleus.

* * *

Mientras tanto, bajo el sueño de Morfeo, se hallaba dormida en su habitación Saori Kido, quien estaba pensando en las futuras Saintias que estarían bajo sus órdenes y así poder defender a la Tierra del Mal que la amenazaba.

* * *

 **Sueño de Athena y Flashbacks:** \- Athena, Athena nuestra...Dijo un misterioso joven, cuyos cabellos impedían ver sus ojos, se hallaba arrodillado y entregaba el Báculo a la pequeña Diosa, Símbolo de su Poder y Autoridad.

\- ¿Quién es?. Preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

\- Yo soy un Caballero que le jura Lealtad. Vine para llevarla al Santuario algún día. Dijo aquel joven, quien estaba acompañado por otros dos Caballeros de Menor Rango.

Y ahora podía verse a Saori con el Báculo, ante una plataforma, dirigiendo a las tropas del Santuario y a sus Futuros Caballeros hacia la Victoria por la Tierra para vencer a las Fuerzas del Mal.

\- Nos levantaremos para proteger la Justicia en la Tierra, los Caballeros de Athena la protegerán con su vida. Juró aquel joven ante ella, mientras que el Casco de la Diosa aparecía.

\- _"Athena...sí, yo soy Athena. He vivido así desde la Lejana Era del Mito"_. Pensó ella para sus adentros, pero detrás, a sus espaldas, una misteriosa figura femenina salió desde las sombras de los bastidores, extendiendo sus manos como si fueran garras.

\- ¿Otra vez te pondrás del lado de los Humanos?. Preguntó aquella Diosa del Mal, a quien Saori reconoció.

\- Tú eres Eris, Ensangrentada Diosa de la Guerra. Dio ella a conocer el nombre de la enemiga.

\- Jejejejeje, los Humanos están destinados a pelear entre sí para siempre por el Veneno de esta Manzana. [Se río ella, mientras que le hablaba a sus espaldas] Nosotros los Dioses debemos contemplar desde las Alturas y disfrutarlo. Habló con un tono de superioridad y burla.

\- Yo pelearé para defender a la Tierra, por la Justicia. Dio ella su juramento.

\- Jajaja, ¿Justicia dices?. Me haces reír. [Mostró la Manzana Dorada y con ello, el escenario cambió, revelando toda una masacre y los cuerpos de los Soldados y Caballeros de Athena yacían por doquier del Santuario] Pero si tu Cuerpo siempre está impregnado con el Dulce Aroma de la Sangre derramada por los Caballeros. Sentenció, mientras que Athena no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en aquel momento.

* * *

 **Fin del Sueño de Athena y Flashbacks:** El Reloj despertador sonó en la habitación de la Diosa, haciéndola despertar de su pesadilla, un mal sueño que la estaba asustando pero que a la vez podría ser verdad, ¿sería una Amenaza por parte de la Diosa Maligna Eris?.

Se despertó de aquella pesadilla, asustada, salió de la cama y se puso las pantuflas, para luego abrir la puerta del balcón, todavía era de noche y miró hacia el Cielo Nocturno.

\- _"Athena, los Caballeros...Mi Destino"._ Pensó Saori en aquellos momentos, mientras que un viento frío del Sur se levantaba y movían sus largos cabellos.

* * *

\- ¡Maestra Mayura, ¿Qué es esto?!. [Preguntó Sunset a la mujer en silla de ruedas, al ver que tenía inmovilizada a Twilight con una "Barrera" de energías.]

\- ¡NO, YO...NO...QUIERO SER ABSORBIDA POR LA MALDAD!. Gritaba Twilight, atrapada en aquel bloqueo.

\- Niña del Destino Maldito, ¡voy a echar fuera todo el Veneno que recorre tu cuerpo! [Le avisó Mayura, quien extendió su mano derecha] ¡"EXORCISMO DE LUZ"!. [Invocó aquella técnica para liberar a la chica de aquel poder maldito y todo el lugar comenzó a iluminarse de una fuerte Luz Blanca].

\- ¡AGH, ME VA A MATAR! ¡DUELE! ¡ALGO ESTÁ SIENDO SUCCIONADO DESDE EL INTERIOR DE MI SER CON UNA TREMENDA FUERZA!. H...Hermana. Dijo Twilight, mientras que era expulsado todo el Veneno que tenía en su interior y pensaba en su hermana Cadence.

\- El "Exorcismo de Luz" es una técnica que anula el Veneno que se anida en el Corazón de la gente. Sin embargo, el Veneno arraigado en los más ardidos Deseos, no puede extraerse del todo. Y como naciste bajo una Estrella de Mal Agüero, entonces tu Veneno hará brotar de nuevo la Maldad, qué destino tan miserable. [Explicó Mayura, mientras que continuaba con su labor]

En aquel momento, una extraña Montaña rodeó a Twilight y a la Maestra.

\- ¿Qué...es esto?. Quiso saber Sunset, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

\- El Cuerpo de la Niña fue encerrado, ¿en esa Roca?. Quedó también sorprendido el Maestro de la peli roja-rubia.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué pasará con ella?. Quiso saber Sunset.

\- Esta es la "Roca de la Eternidad", un Sello que no podrá romperse nunca por un Poder Maligno. Con esto nunca más volverá a esparcir el Veneno. Por toda la Eternidad. [Explicó Mayura sobre aquel Artefacto Mágico que había lanzado] Pobre, era más piadoso matarla que dejarla para ser usada como Títere de la Diosa Maligna. También fue el Destino de que ella me visitara a mí. [Continuó hablando y dejando sin palabras a Sunset y su Maestro]

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido:** Sentía su cuerpo totalmente pesado, como si le hubieran puesto piedras y cemento, intentaba levantarse pero le resultaba imposible y sumergida en la Oscuridad del Espacio, Twilight no podía reaccionar a lo que acababa de acontecer.

\- _"¿Acaso morí? No siento mi cuerpo"_ Pensó y de golpe, el Centro del Espacio se iluminó, revelando a Mayura con el Pavo Real a su lado.

\- Niña de la Estrella de la Diosa Maligna, eres alguien peligrosa porque absorbes fuerza maligna y la amplificas. Dijo la mujer.

\- Quiere decir que ¿yo no tenía derecho a desear nada?. ¿Por qué nací bajo esa Estrella?. Preguntó Twilight desconcentrada y mareada.

\- Jajaja, así es, tú eres como nosotros. Dijo una misteriosa Calavera que apareció en el lado Oeste del Espacio.

\- ¿Quién es?. Quiso saber Twilight.

Pronto, todo el sitio quedó inundado de Calaveras Malignas, las cuales tenían rodeada a la chica.

\- Nosotros somos Espíritus Malignos que viven en la Oscuridad. Si estás sufriendo, entrégale tu cuerpo a la Preciada Oscuridad, si lo haces, la Diosa de la Discordia y de la Sangre te dará un grandioso Poder. Dijo uno de aquellos seres.

Twilight comenzó a abrir los ojos.

\- Podemos verlo el "Camino Maldito" por el que andas, un Destino cubierto de Sangre. Dijeron tres Calaveras a la vez.

\- No...yo...no...yo...Intentaba hablar, pero estaba muy débil por el ataque de Mayura.

\- _Twilight, todo está bien, porque estoy aquí._ Recordó aquellos días en los que ella y Cadence eran pequeñas y la promesa que habían hecho.

Inmediatamente, todo el lugar comenzó a brillar de una resplandeciente Luz Blanca:

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es esa Luz tan Potente en esta intensa Oscuridad?. Preguntó una de las Calaveras.

\- ¿Eh? Qué brillante, esto es...Quiso saber Twilight, acercándose y viendo un extraño objeto en el Centro de la Luz.

\- _"Hermana"._ Le llamó una voz.

\- Es cierto, el destino está escrito. [Dijo Twilight y encontró el Colgante de Caballo Menor de su hermana Cadence] El que yo esté aquí ahora, es gracias a que tengo personas que cambiaron el destino por mí. Me defendieron, arriesgando sus vidas. La Estrella de la Diosa Maligna, ¡ugh! ¡Eso no importa!, pues yo...¡TENGO GENTE QUERIDA QUE QUIERO PROTEGER!. Exclamó ella al final y comenzó el despertar.

* * *

 **Saliendo del Espacio:** \- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué es este Cosmos? ¿Acaso es de esa niña?. Quiso saber Mayura.

Esa fuerza que crecía dentro de Twilight provocó un temblor, el cual destruyó por completo la Montaña que había levantado la chica de silla de ruedas.

\- ¿La Roca se partió?. Se preguntó Sunset.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Quedó sorprendido su Maestro.

Inmediatamente, tras la explosión, salió Twilight de aquella "Prisión".

\- Cuanta Luz. Pero qué, ¿yo?. Quiso saber ella, mareada por el estallido.

\- ¡Infeliz! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!. Preguntó con mucha preocupación Sunset.

\- ¿Cómo pudo romper la "Roca la Eternidad" desde adentro? ¡No puedo creerlo!. [Se preguntó Mayura] ¿Será que una vez que absorbió el Poder de la Diosa Maligna ella aprendió a usar el Cosmo inconscientemente?. Siguió preguntándose, cosa que fue escuchada por Twilight.

\- ¿Eso fue Cosmos? ¿Mío?. Quería saber todo al respecto.

\- Ese Cosmo tan revitalizador y lleno de Voluntad. Aunque incompleto, tiene el poder de contrarrestar tu Veneno. Los Deseos Humanos se convierten en Veneno pero con el Tiempo, los Deseos se albergan sin Compromisos, se convierten en Convicción. Hasta llegar a ser la Fuente de un Poder Ilimitado. Chica, tienes el Color del Infortunio, poder para cambiar eso. Depende de ti. Le habló Mayura de Pavo Real con esas palabras de ánimo y fuerza.

\- ¡Sí!. Exclamó Twilight, decidida a todo.

* * *

\- Señorita Saori, ¿le sucede algo?. Preguntó Rainbow Dash, quien se hallaba en el Salón Principal de la Mansión.

\- ¿Perdón?. Salió la chica de cabellos lilas de sus pensamientos.

\- Estos últimos días...no la he visto con buen aspecto. ¿No cree que está acumulando mucho estrés con el anuncio de los Preparativos para las "Guerras Galácticas", Señorita Saori?. Preguntó Rainbow con preocupación en su voz por la chica.

\- No...estoy bien, Rainbow. Agradeció la muchacha, quien tomó la taza de té pero no alzó la vista, cosa que preocupó a su Secretaria.

\- No se preocupe, confiamos en usted...en que la Justicia prevalecerá. Dijo la muchacha de cabellos color oscuro, mientras que veía ese lado bueno.

\- Así es, gracias, Rainbow. Le dirigió Saori una sonrisa, ahora un poco más tranquila.

* * *

Pero fuera de la Mansión, en los Jardines, una enviada por Eris habían llegado para escuchar la conversación que tenían Saori y Rainbow en aquel momento.

-Quería saber qué clase de monstruo era el enemigo de mi Madre. ¿Esa es Athena?. [Dijo aquella niña sentada en las ramas de los árboles.] Qué aburrido, ¿Quieres hacer tus travesuras?. Vamos, Mikku.

\- Claro, pero, Emony, ¿está bien que hayamos salido sin el Permiso de nuestra Madre?. Preguntó el Osito de Peluche.

\- Descuida, igual no tengo pensado pelear. Y eso es porque sembré una "Semilla Preciosa" y es hora de que germine. ¿Funcionará?. Dijo la niña, quien abrazó a su Osito de Peluche y pensando si el plan de ataque funcionaría.

* * *

En aquel momento, un misterioso joven llegó hasta la puerta principal de la Mansión Kido, donde fue detenido por Jabu de Unicornio.

\- Oye, ¡alto ahí!. ¿Qué asunto te trae a la Villa de la Señorita Saori?. Intervino el muchacho, mientras que se detenía en su entrenamiento.

\- Vaya, pero si eres Jabu, cuanto tiempo. Se alegró aquel joven.

\- Tú, ¿Qué no eres Toki?. Claro, ¡también regresaste con bien de tu lugar de Entrenamiento!. ¡Jajajaja! Entonces ambos somos Santos, ¿y bien? ¿A qué Constelación pertenece la Armadura que obtuviste?. Preguntó Jabu a aquel muchacho.

Toki era de estatura y complexión física de un joven adolescente, edad entre los 13 a 15 años, cabellos color claro y algo largos junto con un fleco que cubría su ojo. Al estar de civil, vestía un saco claro, playera de color oscuro y un pantalón de color oscuro.

\- ¿Armadura? Oh, te equivocas. Dijo con una pequeña risa, cosa que inquietó al Caballero de Unicornio.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó el peli negro.

\- Dime, Jabu, ¿aún eres el perro faldero de esa mujer? ¿Qué acaso no experimentamos dolor y sufrimiento por culpa de esa Fundación?. Nos forzaron a salir del Orfanato y nos mandaron a lugares de entrenamiento comparables con el Infierno. Hemos pasado un sufrimiento inimaginable. Dijo, cambiando a una mirada seria y de odio.

\- Pero qué sandeces dices o es que...Quería averiguar Jabu.

\- Así es, no soy un Caballero. [Dijo y reveló su Armadura negra] ¡HE VENIDO PARA VENGARME DE LA FUNDACIÓN COMO UN FANTASMA!. Exclamó con aires de venganza.

\- ¡¿FANTASMA?!. Preguntó el peli negro en alerta.

\- ¡Primero me encargaré de eliminarte! [Se preparó Toki para pelear, saltando hacia Jabu, pero ésta lo evadió].

\- ¡"GALOPE DE UNICORNIO"!. [Lanzó el peli negro su ofensiva, dándole en la espalda al rival, para luego tumbarlo en el piso] ¿Dijo "Fantasma"? ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡¿Qué es esto?!. [Se preguntó, mientras que unas misteriosas Raíces lo atrapaban].

\- He obtenido un Poder Superior al de los Caballeros. ¡Y todo gracias a la Señora Eris!. Agradeció Toki a aquella Diosa Malvada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puede levantarse después de haber recibido mi "Galope de Unicornio"?. Se quedó sorprendido el peli negro y en aquel momento, Toki volvió a lanzarse al asalto.

\- ¡MUERE, CABALLERO!. Exclamó el muchacho rival, listo con su ofensiva final.

* * *

\- Así que esos son los Guerreros que germinaron las "Semillas Malignas": Los "Fantasmas". Dijo Mikku, el Osito de Peluche, hacia el Cuerpo de Élite de la Diosa Eris.

\- Así es, ¡incluso basura como aquellos que se convirtieron en Santos pueden convertirse en Juguetes!. Un conflicto entre Compañeros es tan..Dijo Emony, pero en aquel momento, alguien habló detrás de ella.

\- Espiar desde un lugar alto es de mala educación. Le advirtió Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué se le ofrece a esta Sirvienta?. Preguntó la niña con burla y eso hizo enojar la chica de cabellos arco-iris.

\- Que niña tan malcriada. Creo que tendré que enseñarte buenos modales. Se mostró molesta la Secretaria de Saori.

\- Jejeje, ¿Quieres jugar?. Emony desafió a Rainbow y ambas bajaron del árbol.

\- A todos los Seres Malignos que busquen aumentar las preocupaciones de la Señorita Saori. [Dijo la muchacha y de ahí apareció su Armadura] ¡Yo soy Rainbow de Delfín, no los perdonaré!. Exclamó y se preparó para la batalla que estaba por iniciar en los Jardines de la Mansión Kido.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo, chicos, ¿cómo han estado? Mil disculpas les ofrezco por no actualizar "Saintia MLP" pero he estado ocupado esta semana con la Facultad para inscribirme en la materia que me fue mal y debo recursar y encima estuve resfriado. No se preocupen que estas dos cosas ya están listas, ya me siento mucho mejor y ya estoy anotado y cursando dicha materia.**

 **¿Qué les parece? La Segunda Batalla de la Mansión Kido está por comenzar, ¿lograrán Rainbow de Delfín y Jabu de Unicornio vencer a Toki y a Emony? ¿Veremos a las futuras Saintias en acción? :D. No se lo vayan a perder, ya que esto se está por poner muy bueno :3**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un excelente fin de semana y saludos para FreedomGundam96, El Cazador Argentino y lady-saintiasailor :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: La Segunda Batalla de la Mansión Kido estaba por comenzar, tanto Jabu de Unicornio como Rainbow Dash de Delfín se estaban por enfrentar a los dos enviados de la Diosa Maligna Eris, la cual intentaba destruir a Athena a toda costa, mientras que Twilight se hallaba decidida a portar la Armadura de su hermana Cadence y luchar por el Bien y la Justicia ante la Maestra Mayura de Pavo Real, la cual había interrogado a aquella muchacha sobre el peligro de los deseos y de las consecuencias siguientes.

\- A todos los Seres Malignos que busquen aumentar las preocupaciones de la Señorita Saori: ¡Yo, Rainbow Dash de Delfín, no los perdonaré!. Dio su advertencia la chica de cabellos arco-iris a Emony, la cual había sido enviada para espiar a la Diosa pero fue descubierta por la Saintia presente, la cual ahora estaba lista para enfrentarla.

\- Jajaja, ¡pero cuanto miedo me das, Señorita! ¿Y qué harás para impedirlo?. Preguntó la niña con burla.

Pronto, ambas rivales quedaron cara a cara, listas para empezar la pelea.

\- ¡"ANGEL SPLASH"!. Lanzó Rainbow su ofensiva contra Emony, la cual fue alcanzada por la patada de las piernas de Rainbow, mandando a volar a la niña, quien se aferraba a su Osito de Peluche y junto con la Saintia podía verse a un Delfín que venía con el ataque.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó Emony, mientras que era derribada.

\- _"Los Sirvientes de Eris han empezado a moverse. ¿Será que Resurrección está completa?"_ Preguntó Rainbow, pero detrás de ella escuchó una voz infantil llena de burla.

\- ¡Caíste!. Dijo Emony, quien se apareció detrás de ella, la Saintia volvió a atacarla pero desapareció.

\- Esa apariencia es...Dijo la chica, mientras que veía a la rival.

\- Es tal como dijo nuestra Hermana Até: El Poder de los Santos es pura farsa. Dijo aquella persona que venía al encuentro.

\- _"Es una Vestimenta de un Rojo Profundo y Cautivador. Una mezcla entre Rojo Sangre y Negro Azabache"._ Observó Rainbow la vestimenta que llevaba Emony.

\- ¿Sabes? Esto se llama "Hoja", es prueba de la Devoción por Nuestra Grandiosa Madre, la Señora Eris. Soy una Dríade, Emony de Malicia. Vamos, ¡sigamos jugando!. [Se presentó la niña, quien ahora llevaba su Armadura de combate, cubierta por unas "Hojas" de dos colores mezclados y luego desafió a Rainbow para continuar con el "juego".] ¡"NIGHTMARE SCHEME"!. [Ahora fue el turno de la rival, quien lanzó su contra-ataque contra Rainbow, la cual fue atrapada una tormenta de Mariposas].

\- _"Una cantidad innumerables de Mariposas Azules, ¡¿se están pegando a mí?!" No, estas son...¡¿Flores?!"_. Pensó la chica de cabellos arco-iris, mientras que cubierta de a poco por aquel ataque.

\- Estas son "Flores de Lobelia", te usarán como "Semillero" y cuando te cubran por completo, florecerán. [Le explicó sobre su ataque, mientras que Rainbow era cubierta cada vez más] Oye, Señorita Santo, parece...que sientes una gran Devoción por esa Diosa pero...Le decía con burla.

\- ¡Estoy perdiendo mi Poder! ¡¿Cómo dices?!. Exclamó la Saintia de Delfín.

\- ¿En serio crees que Athena podrá proteger a la Tierra? ¡Te digo que la he visto! A una Athena cada Noche y con miedo de una Pesadilla, ¡es como una niña perdida en la Oscuridad!. Y alguien así quiere pelear con nuestra Madre, ¡pero qué mal chiste!. ¿No es cierto, Mikku?. Se burló Emony y le preguntó a su Osito de Peluche.

\- Guarda silencio. Ordenó Rainbow y misteriosamente apareció una ráfaga de Burbujas, las cuales rodearon y apresaron a la niña y Mikku.

\- ¿Qué...es...esto? ¿Burbujas?. Preguntó sorprendida por aquel cerco que se le había impuesto ahora.

\- La Señorita Saori es una Diosa que nació como una Humana, por eso teme los recuerdos de su Eterna Batalla desde la Era Mitológica. " _Y aún así esto que llaman "Fuerza" los Humanos, tal vez en este momento, solo quiero creer en eso"_. ¡La Señorita Saori intenta proteger a las personas con su Amor! ¡Y por eso es mi Deber proteger su Noble Corazón!. [Remarcó Rainbow su posición como Protectora de la Diosa y recordando sus palabras en el balcón aquella noche].

\- Qué...pero qué rayos...¡Las Burbujas se incrementan más y más!. Entró en pánico Emony y en aquel momento...

\- ¡"HEAVEN´S MAELSTORM"!. [Volvió Rainbow, ahora liberada de las Flores, a lanzar otra ofensiva y con ella mandó a volar a Emony por los aires junto con Mikku].

Emony y Mikku habían sido derrotados y expulsados de la Mansión Kido.

* * *

Por su parte, Saori había salido de la Mansión e ingresó en los Jardines de la misma, hallándose con Jabu de Unicornio que había derrotado a Toki, el Agente de la Diosa Maligna Eris. En su rostro podía notarse la preocupación y se dirigía hacia el rival derrotado y que estaba, tal vez, en las últimas horas de su vida, debido a la batalla que había tenido contra el Caballero de Unicornio.

\- Se...¡¿Señorita?! ¡ES PELIGROSO!. Le alertó el muchacho de cabellos negros.

\- Jabu, por favor retrocede. Pidió Saori y el Caballero de Plata no tenía más opción que obedecer.

\- S...Sí. Respondió, dejando el lugar para que la Diosa pudiera estar con el enemigo abatido, el cual intentaba ponerse de pie pero no podía.

\- ¡Kido Saori!. Gritó el joven sorprendido.

\- Toki...tuvieron que pasar pruebas muy difíciles por mi culpa. Le miró ella muy seria.

\- ¡Yo!. Gritó el joven, pero la Diosa siguió hablándole.

\- Por su culpa. Pero ella no lo iba a castigar, no, se arrodilló y abrazó al muchacho herido.

\- ¿Qué? Pero yo...¿Qué estaba haciendo?. [Se sintió culpable Toki por sus errores y Pecados cometidos, ahora podía sentir una extraña Paz consigo mismo y siendo observado por Jabu]. Yo...quería convertirme en un Santo, para volver a Japón...Ya recuerdo...Comenzaron a volverle todos los recuerdos a su Mente, en especial imágenes de la Diosa Athena y sus Caballeros.

En aquel momento, Rainbow Dash había llegado para ver que todo estuviera bien, tras derrotar a Emony y Mikku, debía asegurar la vida de la Diosa de cualquier peligro y la halló con el rival abatido.

\- ¡Señorita Saori, ¿se encuentra bien?! Señorita Saori...[De golpe, una lluvia de Flores misteriosas comenzaron a caer] Estas son _"Snowdrops",_ en el "Lenguaje de las Flores" estás significan ¡¿"Esperanza"?!. Se preguntó ella.

\- Hace seis años, antes de comenzar los preparativos mi la Batalla, mi Abuelo mandó 100 jóvenes a diferentes lugares de entrenamiento para convertirlos en Santos. De entre aquellos con el "Destino Maldito" y aquellos que perdieron la vida. Él siguió levantándose sin perder la Esperanza, pero eso produjo una hendidura en su Corazón que permitió que entrara la Maldad. [Contó Saori aquella historia y los flashbacks de los jóvenes aparecieron. Detrás de ella apareció Rainbow] La Batalla ya comenzó, no es momento de sentir Miedo. Eris, la Diosa Maligna, ¡juro que voy a derrotarla!. Sentenció ella, decidida a vencer a la enemiga.

\- _Jajaja, qué interesante, pero esta vez las cosas serán diferentes._ Apareció una misteriosa voz tras la muerte de Toki.

\- ¡¿Qué es esa Voz?!. Preguntó Rainbow sorprendida y Saori miró hacia el Cielo, donde se formó una especie de "Remolino" en las Nubes.

De aquel "tornado", salió una mujer de piel blanca, poseía una larga cabellera que al igual que sus labios y ojos eran de color azul. Llevaba un vestido rojo con un cinturón negro con algunos detalles dorados, también llevaba consigo una Diadema y aretes dorados junto con la "Manzana Dorada" y su Cetro de Poder.

\- ¡ERIS!. Reconoció Athena a aquella Diosa Maligna.

\- Oh Athena, cuanto tiempo. [Dijo ella, mirándola].

\- _"¡Pero qué Cosmo tan gigante y siniestro! ¡¿Acaso significa que ha despertado por completo?!"_. Se preguntó Saori para sus adentros y Rainbow la reconoció.

\- ¡Cadence! ¡¿Esta es la Diosa Maligna?! ¡No puedo mover mi cuerpo!. Gritó aterrada la peli arco-iris.

\- ¡¿Qué...Qué demonios eres?! ¡SI LE HACES ALGO A LA SEÑORITA...! AH...¡GUAH!. Jabu le había advertido a la enemiga, pero ella lanzó un misterioso ataque lo derribó contra el piso.

\- ¡No, Jabu! ¡Eris!. [Gritó Saori y habló con la Diosa].

\- Tenía planeado dormir un poco, cada vez sentía tu molesto Cosmo, mi cuerpo comenzaba a doler. [Le habló con burla y una sonrisa, explicando que Jabu estaba bien, solo inconsciente] No la he olvidado, ¡la Humillación cuando me encerraste en esta "Manzana" y lanzaste mi Alma hacia el Espacio!. Pero ahora que he regresado a la Tierra y obtenido un cuerpo, voy a regresarte todo lo que me has hecho. ¡Y así la Tierra será por fin mía!. [Explicó su plan de conquista y de matar a Athena].

\- No permitiré que la Tierra caiga en manos de una Diosa como tú. ¡Tú que plantas el Mal y provocas masacres y conflictos entre las personas!. Juró Athena con proteger a la Tierra de la enemiga.

\- Los Humanos solo existen como "Juguetes de los Dioses", no es correcto sentir Amor por ellos. [Se burló ella de las palabras de la Diosa peli lila].

\- Nosotros, los Dioses, debemos proteger a los Humanos, ¡no permitiré que juegues con sus Corazones o su Destino!. Corrigió Athena las palabras de la rival.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Pero fueron los conflictos continuos de los Humanos que me conmovieron, y ahora es mi momento para dominar la Tierra. Río Eris.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó Saori.

\- Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que mis "Semillas Malignas" cubran por completo la Tierra, el corazón débil e impuros de los Humanos hará que crezcan brotes de maldad a una velocidad sin precedentes. Y esta vez no sucederá como en el Pasado, los Humanos han creado una Sociedad basada en la Avaricia y con el Poder de la Maldad que obtendré de ello, la Tierra será arrasada por los conflictos. [Mostró la Diosa Maligna su plan y las ciudades que eran reducidas por las guerras y conflictos]. Al oír aquel operativo, Saori quedó sorprendida.

\- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LO HAGAS, JAMÁS!. Se lanzó ella al ataque.

\- No seas ridícula, Athena, en este momento careces del poder para detenerme. Dijo Eris y detuvo el ataque de la Diosa.

\- ¡Señorita Saori!. Gritó Rainbow.

\- A pesar de ser una existencia Divina, cometiste el error de reencarnar en una simple Mortal. Pero después de todo lo que me has hecho, matarte será muy fácil. Como lección te encerraré en mi Templo, mientras que esta "Manzana" absorbe tu Energía Vital. Finalizó y lanzó aquella "Manzana" hacia la inmovilizada Diosa.

\- ¡SEÑORITA SAORI!. Gritó Rainbow sin poder hacer nada.

\- Oh Athena, tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa. [Se preparó Eris para disfrutar de aquel "espectáculo"].

Pero en aquel momento, una misteriosa Luz Dorada que provino desde el Norte aterrizó sobre el Centro de la Mansión, sorprendiendo a Saori y a Eris.

\- Auch. Apareció Twilight, quien llevaba su "Pandora´s Box" de Eqquleus junto con Sunset de Fénix.

\- ¡Vamos arriba, no seas holgazana!. Pidió la muchacha.

\- ¡¿Twilight?! Tú...¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!. Quiso saber Saori.

\- La...La Maestra Mayura dijo que debía volver de inmediato al lado de Athena, ¡pero no pensé que fuera a lanzarme repentinamente por los aires!. Respondió Twilight aquel momento y se mostró aquel flashbacks con Sunset.

\- No puede ser...¡¿acaso ya terminaste el entrenamiento?!. Preguntó Rainbow con sorpresa.

\- ¡Hasta crees! Se la pasaron pegándome todo el día y ella casi me quema viva. Respondió la chica y señaló a Sunset, quien le mostró el dedo del medio como señal de burla y desprecio, mientras que se hallaba apoyada contra una de las paredes de la Mansión Kido.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntó Rainbow sorprendida aún más.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Un Santo? ¿Por qué no puedes moverte en mi presencia?. Fueron las preguntas de Eris hacia Twilight.

La chica se volteó y la miró a los ojos.

\- Hermana, ¿eres tú?. [Preguntó Twilight a Cadence].

\- Ella no es Cadence, aquella que controla su cuerpo es la Diosa Malvada Eris. _"¿El Cosmo de Eris se debilita?"._ Respondió Saori, mientras que podía sentir aquella baja en el Poder de la enemiga.

\- ¿Cómo? Entonces, ¡¿dónde está mi hermana?! ¡¿Hermana?!. [Quiso saber Twilight y miró hacia la Diosa, para luego ver aparecer la Armadura de Cadence].

\- La Armadura de Eqquleus, ¡¿por qué está resonando de esta forma?!. Quiso saber Saori.

El sonido que emitía era por la cercanía que estaba Eris hacia dicha Armadura, lista para destruir y borrar su Pasado, pero algo más apareció.

\- ¡ESE ES EL COSMO DE CADENCE!. Dentro de ese cuerpo, ¡el Alma de Cadence aún está viva!. Observó Saori aquella mirada tan extraña en la rival.

\- _"¿Aún hay una manera de salvar a mi hermana"?_ [Pensó Twilight, mientras que la Armadura de Caballo Menor se desprendía y se unía a su cuerpo] ¿Qué...Qué es esto? El Cosmo de mi hermana rodea mi cuerpo. Dijo la chica y Saori con Rainbow se giraron, mientras que algo le ocurría a Eris.

\- ¿Pero...qué...mi cuerpo?. Se preguntaba de forma tan extraña.

\- ¡Eris está actuando extraño! Como supuse, aún se encuentra a medio Despertar. ¡El Cosmo de Cadence se opone a la presencia de Eris!. Remarcó Saori, mientras que la Diosa enemiga iba sufriendo un extraña ataque interno.

\- ¡HERMANA! ¡HERMANA, ¿ERES TÚ?!. [Preguntó Twilight hacia aquella mujer, la cual mostró la clásica sonrisa de Cadence].

\- Twilight...protege...a Athena. Pidió su hermana desde el interior de Eris, encargando esa misión para ella.

\- Hermana. Dijo ella.

\- ¡Maldita, no dejaré que una Humana como tú se meta en mi camino!. ¡MALDITAS MOLESTIAS, DESAPAREZCAN EN ESTE INSTANTE!. [Ordenó Eris y lanzó una ofensiva con su Cetro, donde una Descarga Eléctrica destruyó parte de la fachada de la planta alta de la Mansión, pero algo volvió a detenerla] ¡¿Qué?!.

\- Entiendo, Hermana...¡Yo protegeré a Athena!. Se interpuso Twilight y se preparó para enfrentar a la Diosa que retenía a Cadence.

\- ¡Oye, cabeza hueca!. Escuchó la voz de Sunset, quien ahora se la veía portar con una Armadura blanco con toques blancos con las "Plumas del Fénix" y el Casco.

La chica se volteó para ver a la muchacha que la había atacado anteriormente y que venía para sumarse a la pelea.

\- No creas que dejaré que pelees sola, te daré una mano, además ansiaba estirar los músculos para patearle el trasero a una Diosa. Dijo la chica y eso llevó a que Twilight sonriera y la abrazara, cosa que no le gustó a Sunset, pero dejó que se quedará así, ahora era importante ganar la Segunda Batalla de la Mansión Kido y proteger a la Diosa Athena.

* * *

 **¡Bueno, muchachos, esto se va a poner intenso ahora! :3 así que no se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D. ¡A prepararse para la mejor pelea de la historia: Twilight y Sunset contra Eris! :D. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Aparecerán más Saintias? Esas respuestas las veremos en el capítulo que viene :D.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: \- Siento que el Cosmo de mi hermana llena todo mi ser. Dijo Twilight, ahora portando la Armadura de su hermana Cadence y con Sunset de Fénix estaban las dos por pelear contra la Diosa Maligna Eris que tenía a la chica como "Recipiente" hasta su Resurrección.

\- Oye, tonta, no se te ocurra hacerte la heroína de la película, esta mujer no me gusta para nada. Dijo Sunset, quien no se confiaba que sería una pelea fácil contra la enemiga, la cual no podía moverse por alguna extraña circunstancia.

\- ¿Pero qué...? Mi cuerpo...¡no me obedece!. [Dijo sorprendida y sin poder terminar la oración, Eris, ya que algo extraño le perturbaba.].

\- ¡Maligna Eris, yo puedo pelear igual que mi hermana! ¡Con este puño construiré el Mañana! ¡SAL DEL CUERPO DE MI HERMANA!. Señaló Twilight a su oponente y con una voz de autoridad y valentía se lanzó al asalto con un fuerte puño hacia la Diosa inmovilizada, sorprendiendo a Saori y Rainbow pero no a Sunset, la cual lanzó una mirada despectiva, sabiendo que no lograría darle en el blanco.

\- _"'Apuesto que no le da, va a fallar"._ Pensó ella, sin demasiada importancia lo que le podría pasar a la Saintia de Eqquleus.

\- ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [Gritó la chica, pero en aquel momento, tras un resplandor blanco gigante, nada pasó] Uhh, ¡no...no llegó!. Se quedó sorprendida Twilight al ver que había fallado en su ataque, mientras que Eris la miraba con una seria mirada pero algo bastante extraña también.

\- ¡Despliega un gran Cosmo! Pero...no logró convertirlo en ataque. Dijo Saori.

\- Aún no ha logrado aprender técnicas como Caballero. Mostró Rainbow el lado negativo del fracaso.

En aquel momento, una misteriosa fuerza de atracción comenzó a arrastrar a Twilight hacia Cadence, levantándola en el aire.

\- ¡Twilight!. Gritó Saori al verla levitar.

\- ¡Uggh! ¡Devuélveme a mi hermana!. Le ordenó la chica, quien quedó cara a cara con la Diosa Maligna.

\- Es cierto, tú eres el Receptáculo Original. [Reconoció Eris a la muchacha y mostró una sonrisa de burla] Eres la niña de la Estrella enlazada a este cuerpo. Pobre niña, no creí que vistieras la misma Armadura que tu hermana que se convirtió en mi Receptáculo y volvieras a aparecer frente a mí. [Eris extendió su mano hacia Twilight, la cual no decía nada y estaba petrificada] No cabe duda de que ustedes, son "Hermanos Malditos" y están destinados a matarse entre sí. Sentenció la Diosa y en un momento dado, una potente descarga eléctrica golpeó a Twilight, haciéndole gritar del dolor.

\- ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!. Gritó la chica, quien fue derribada por el ataque enemigo, pero antes de caer y estrellarse contra el suelo, Sunset llegó justo a tiempo, evitando la caída.

\- Te dije que no te hicieras la heroína de la película, Dios, tú nunca me escuchas, cabeza hueca. Se mostró molesta con Twilight, pero a la vez estaba preocupada por lo que había hecho anteriormente.

Después de eso, Sunset quedó cara a cara con la rival, a quien la miró con odio.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿También eres una Saintia?. Preguntó Eris, la cual mostró otra vez esa sonrisa de burla.

\- Cierra el pico, Bruja, voy a reducirte a cenizas. ¡TOMA!. Golpeó ella en el rostro a la Diosa, dejándole una marca de fuego, además de unas cuantas gotas de sangre que cayeron al piso, todo ese accionar sorprendió a Saori y a Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡¿Twilight?!. Gritó la Diosa de cabellos lila, mientras que corría hacia la chica de Eqquleus y Sunset aterrizaba para ver qué pasaba ahora.

\- Pudiste haberte matado, no es bueno enfrentarte a una Diosa Maligna sola. Le retó Rainbow por lo ocurrido.

\- Oh discúlpame, "Señorita Francesa" pero a ti no te vi hacer nada al respecto, solo esta cabeza hueca se decidió lanzarse a una batalla suicida contra ella, mientras que tú te quedabas sin hacer nada. Respondió Sunset de mal humor.

\- ¡¿Qué...?!. Quiso saber la peli arco-iris por las palabras de ofensa y mal gusto hacia su persona, pero la chica del Fénix le mostró el dedo del medio, indicándole que se callara, ya que además de eso cerró su puño y se lo mostró como señal de advertencia.

\- Una palabra más que salgan de tus labios, juro que vas a usar un filete helado de la heladera por todo un año. Amenazó ella y Rainbow vio como el puño cerrado de Sunset se cubría de una intensa llamarada dorada.

A su vez, Eris estaba disfrutando de ese "espectáculo" que ella misma había armado por completo.

\- Jajajaa, seguramente estás contenta de morir por la mano de no otra sino tu hermana. Se burló la Diosa.

\- ¡¿Quieres otro golpe en tu rostro?!. Preguntó Sunset con furia, pero Rainbow la contenía.

\- ¡Eris, tú...! Gritó Saori molesta.

\- Los Seres Malignos se matan unos a otros, aún entre familiares. Así son los Humanos, ¿no es así?. [Preguntó ella, quien sostenía la "Manzana Dorada", la cual brillaba mucho].

Pronto, Twilight se logró recuperar del golpe.

\- ¿Qué? No...ésos...¡son los caprichos tuyos!. Respondió ella a las palabras de desprecio hacia los Humanos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que aún vives?. Se preguntó la rival.

\- Sí...todos...me dicen lo mismo. Iba ella a ponerse de pie y enfrentarla.

\- ¡Twilight, no hagas una locura!. Pidió Saori de que pensara antes de atacarla.

\- ¡Déjame!. ¡QUE EL DESTINO ESTO Y AQUELLO, YA ME HARTARON, NO DEJARÉ QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA! ¡REGRÉSAME A MI HERMANA!. Ordenó ella y con ese grito sorprendió tanto a Saori como a Eris.

\- Ahora sí que se le fundió un fusible en su cabeza. Se mofó Sunset.

\- ¡IYAAA! Uhh...sigue igual, no llega, ¿Qué puedo hacer?. Quiso saber Twilight, ya que había intentado lanzar una ofensiva nueva contra Eris, pero ésta volvió a fallar, igual que la anterior.

\- Jajajaa, ¡de nuevo levantas tu puño contra mí! ¿Acaso sabes lo que estás intentando hacer?. Preguntó la peli azul rival a Twilight.

\- ¿Qué?. [Preguntó la chica].

\- Tú pretendes expulsarme de este cuerpo, aunque tu ataque lograra alcanzarme no hará más que herir a tu hermana. Le explicó ella el lado negativo de las ofensivas.

\- ¡¿Eh?!. Volvió a preguntar a Twilight.

\- Mi Alma nunca se separará de este cuerpo, ese sólo pasaría en caso de que lo hicieran y ya no me sirviera. Si, cuando eso pase, tú seguirás viva, entonces usaría tu cuerpo y haría pedazos el de tu hermana. Jejeje, ¿entendiste? No importa que tanto patalees, es inútil. ¿Aún así quieres pelear entre hermanos? Entonces...¡desaparezcan!. Terminó de hablarle Eris y de ahí lanzó un potente ataque.

Pero en aquel instante, Saori intervino.

\- ¡Athena!. Gritó ella.

\- No es inútil, la Voluntad de las personas en algún momento puede cambiar el destino. [Respondió ella a los insultos de superioridad de la Diosa enemiga] ¿No es así, Twilight? Que bueno que regresaste sana y salva. Preguntó Saori y luego se dirigió hacia la chica, sintiéndose segura de su regreso a Japón.

\- Señorita Saori. Dijo ella.

\- Twilight, no hay nada de qué temer. Mientras tú te encuentres frente a Eris, ella no podrá desplegar su poder. ¡Vuelve a encender tu Cosmo mientras llamas a tu hermana, por favor!. Le animó Saori a que lo volviera a repetir aquel procedimiento.

\- Jejeje, ¿Qué puede hacer la frágil Voluntad de las personas?. Preguntó Eris con burla.

\- Únelo a mi Cosmo y con ello golpearemos a Eris. [Ideó la Diosa su plan de ataque].

\- E...Entendido. Siento un Cosmos que me envuelve cálidamente. Acató Twilight la orden, mientras que iba sintiendo aquel poder creciendo dentro de ella.

\- No te preocupes, ¡no permitiré que nadie muera frente a mis ojos! ¡Cree en mí, por favor!. Pidió la Diosa a la joven y se unieron para enfrentar a la rival.

\- _"Éste es el Cosmo de Saori Kido...de Athena"_. Creo que yo entendí que debo proteger a esta persona. Hermana, ¡dame fuerza!. Exclamó Twilight, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la enemiga.

\- ¡Estos moribundos todavía pretenden hacerme frente! ¡Qué gracioso!. Se río Eris de las dos chicas.

\- ¡Vamos, Twilight! Ordenó Saori.

\- ¡SÍ!. Dijo la chica lista para la pelea.

Pero en el momento en que lanzaron su ofensiva contra Eris, ésta comenzó a ofrecer una increíble resistiendo al asalto.

\- ¿Qué...? ¡¿Se está resistiendo?! ¡Hermana, Hermana, resplandéceme de nuevo! [Pidió la muchacha y en aquel desesperado momento, Cadence apareció junto a ella, dándole fuerzas para volver a atacar] ¡Enciéndete, Cosmo Nuestro! ¡Vence a la Diosa Maligna!. Volvió a hacer el intento, Twilight, de atacar, mientras que Eris quedaba sorprendida por aquel golpe que iba hacia ella.

El golpe dio justo en el blanco: En el Alma de Eris.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Pero qué es esto! Aunque haya sido levemente, pudieron herir mi alma. Gritó ella herida.

\- ¡Hermana!. Exclamó Twilight e intentó ir a rescatarla.

La Diosa Eris quedó inconsciente por aquel golpe, pero en aquel momento, desde los Cielos, un misterioso "tornado" se abrió paso llevándose a la enemiga hacia su zona segura.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!. Se preguntó ella, mientras que aparecía la Dríade Até, la cual llevaba en sus brazos a la inconsciente Cadence.

\- Caray, de verdad que le gusta pelear a esta traviesa, Madre Mía. Dijo ella.

\- ¡Até!. La reconocieron Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Saori.

\- ¿Quién es esa idiota?. Preguntó Sunset con burla.

\- ¡Mide tus palabras cuando te dirijas hacia mí, mocosa!. Le gritó como advertencia la Dríade, pero la muchacha le volvió a mostrar el dedo del medio, en señal de rebeldía.

\- Púdrete. Dijo Sunset, quien no bajaba el dedo.

\- El Alma de mi Madre aún es tan delicada como los brotes de una Flor, deberá dormir un poco más en el "Gran Árbol de la Guerra" y acumular más fuerza para repetirla entre nosotros, los Dríades. Sentenció Até.

\- ¡Qué Cosmos tan terriblemente enorme, ¿acaso ha conseguido más fuerza que antes?!. Quiso saber Saori.

\- Bien, vayámonos a casa, sin preocuparnos más por estos gusanos. Con nuestra familia. Pidió Até, quien emprendió la retirada junto con Cadence.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Cadence es mi hermana! ¡Yo no dejaré que se la lleven!. Advirtió Twilight y se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡Twilight!. Intentó Saori con detenerla.

\- ¡Espera, tarada, no lo hagas!. Fue Sunset tras ella.

\- Uff, no te atrevas a acerca a mi Madre con ese cuerpo impuro. Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Intervino la Dríade.

\- ¡Espera, Até!. Pidió Saori de que se detuviera.

\- Athena, pagarás con creces por haber lastimado a mi Madre, ¡estate preparada!. Dejó su advertencia final.

\- No, ¡espera!...[Sunset la agarró a Twilight justo a tiempo] ¡HERMANA, NO ME DEJES! _"Por esa aquella vez, aquella vez también fue así"._ Pensó ella, mientras que se agarraba de las enredaderas.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿Aire?!. Preguntó Sunset, quien no la pensaba soltar.

\- ¡Sunset, suéltame, no seas tú la idiota!. [Pidió la chica y entonces tomó una última decisión antes que el Portal se cerrara] Perdóname, amiga...¡Pero esto lo hago por ti!. Y en aquel momento, Twilight pateó a la chica del Fénix, quien cayó al suelo pero sin herirse.

Y fue entonces que el Portal se cerró.

\- ¡Twilight!. Gritó Saori, mientras que la veía desaparecer.

\- _"Eres una tarada, Twilight, una tarada...pero...te deseo mucha suerte"_. Pensó Sunset, quien fue ayudada por Rainbow para levantarse.

\- Rainbow, Sunset, ¿están bien?. Preguntó Saori a ellas.

\- Sí, sí, no se preocupe. Respondió la rubia con bordes rojos a la pregunta de la Diosa, cosa que no le agradó a la peli arco-iris.

\- Si...ya puedo moverme. Lo siento mucho, si yo fuera más fuerte, esto no hubiera pasado. Informó ella y se lamentó por no haber sido útil.

\- No te preocupes, mejor ve a preparar todo para salir, por favor. Le tranquilizó Saori y le dio esa misión.

\- ¿Eh?. Quisieron saber ambas.

\- Siento el Cosmo de Twilight desde lo lejos...Seguramente ahí es donde se encuentra Eris. Dio la Diosa la localización de la muchacha.

\- Señorita Saori, ¡¿acaso iremos ahora mismo tras ella?!. Preguntó Rainbow ante la misión que iba a desempeñar.

\- Twilight aún no ha madurado como Caballero, además estando en territorio enemigo, provocará una locura, ¡la matarán!. Dijo Saori al respecto.

\- ¡No debe ir, su cuerpo está resentido por la batalla de hace un momento! ¡Debe descansar por un tiempo!. Pidió Rainbow de que recuperara fuerzas.

\- Rainbow, yo estoy bien, si no puedo proteger si quiera a quienes creyeron en mí, ¿cómo podría proteger a la Tierra?. Dirigió la Diosa su pregunta hacia la muchacha.

\- Entendido, déjame a Twilight a mí y a Sunset. Decidió la peli arco-iris tomar esa responsabilidad.

\- Ten cuidado de no hacerte la francesa, amiga, de lo contrario terminarás frita. Advirtió Sunset, quien se río de ella un buen rato.

\- ¿Rainbow? Ahora que Eris huyó temporalmente, seguramente el enemigo estará confundido por lo que me basta con sacar a Twilight de ahí. Agregó Saori al respecto.

\- Es un momento crucial en el que tuvimos que suspender las "Guerras Galácticas". Todo lo que usted debe hacer, yo veré que se cumpla. Prometió Rainbow en hacer que todo saliera bien.

\- Rainbow...Iba a decir Saori.

\- ¡Traeré de vuelta a Twilight junto con Sunset, aunque sea a rastras! ¡Y haré que vuelva a su entrenamiento ahora!. Dio su palabra la chica.

\- Sí, verdad. Reconoció la Diosa la valentía de la muchacha.

\- Déjemelo a mí. Dio ella su sonrisa y se preparó para iniciar el viaje.

\- De acuerdo, Señorita Perfecta, andando que no tengo todo el día. Pidió Sunset, mientras que la acompañaba a ella y a Saori de vuelta a la Mansión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, en el Salón del Trono, el Patriarca se hallaba prescindiendo una reunión donde tres Caballeros de Plata se hallaban arrodillados ante su presencia e informándole de las últimas noticias.

\- De acuerdo al Reporte, el Este del Santuario apareció un Templo en el lugar que antiguamente era conocido como el "Jardín del Edén". Una presencia maligna fuera de lo normal se siente ahí. También ya se confirmó el movimiento de la Estrella que anuncia la Reencarnación de Eris. ¡Caballeros de Plata, primero vayan a confirmar qué es lo que está pasando en ese lugar!. Dijo el Patriarca, quien impartió aquellas órdenes a los tres jóvenes que se hallaban frente a él.

\- ¡SÍ!. Exclamaron los tres Caballeros de Plata.

\- ¡Aguarde por favor, Su Ilustrísima!. Pidió la palabra un Caballero Dorado, el cual cruzó las Puertas y caminó en dirección hacia el Trono del Patriarca.

\- ¡Oh, el Caballero Dorado Milo de Escorpio!. Lo reconoció uno de los de Plata.

\- Quisiera que me deje a mí este asunto. [Dijo, para luego arrodillarse ante el personaje] Su Ilustrísima, esta situación fue provocada por la ingenuidad de mi propia Juventud. Por favor, deje que sea yo mismo quien le ponga solución. Fueron sus palabras hacia el Patriarca.

\- Ya veo, fuiste tú quien estuvo presente en la Resurrección de Eris, entonces te lo ordeno: ¡Ve a cortar la "Semilla del Mal"!. Cambió de idea y pasó la responsabilidad a Milo, quien la aceptó.

\- Sí, déjemelo a mí. Aceptó aquella misión.

* * *

 **¿No se estaban esperando que a pocas horas de que estrené el capítulo anterior, ya estuviera con otro más? Bueno, tenía ganas de hacer otro y aquí lo tienen :3 como lo ven :3**

 **¿Qué les parece esta historia? ¿Buena, mala, regular, excelente? :3. Ahora las cosas se han puesto más complicadas con Twilight en territorio enemigo, mientras que Rainbow y Sunset se dirigen para rescatar y lo mismo pasa con Milo de Escorpio, ¿Qué batallas les depararán en el camino? ¿Veremos a las demás Saintias? :D. Todo esto lo veremos en los capítulos que vendrán en esta gran historia.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D.**

 **Les deseo un buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Como habíamos dejado anterior, Twilight de Eqquleus había llegado para enfrentarse a la Diosa Maligna Eris, pero ella, ahora en el cuerpo de su hermana Cadence, fue un rival complicado y Saori vio que ella aún no estaba preparada para pelear, pero la muchacha no pensó en dejar escapar a la villana que tenía de rehén a su pariente de sangre, así que la atrapó a tiempo antes de que el Portal se cerrara, quedando ella atrapada en territorio enemigo y era deber de Rainbow de Delfín y Sunset de Fénix ir allí para rescatarla.

Mientras tanto, el Caballero Dorado Milo de Escorpio había sido enviado por el Patriarca para investigar acerca de este misterioso mal que afectaba al Mundo y por la aparición del Templo de Eris cerca del Santuario.

\- ¿Estás lista?. Preguntó la chica de cabellos arco iris a la rubia-pelirroja, la cual no se mostraba para nada interesada en una misión de rescate.

\- Sí, sí, vamos. Respondió ella, mientras que se ponían en marcha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las Montañas, Mayura de Pavo Real observaba el Cielo Nocturno y con él aparecía una misteriosa Estrella Fugaz que se dirigía hacia el Suroeste.

\- " _Otra Estrella Fugaz en el Cielo, esta vez se trata de una Estrella con un potente brillo Dorado. Se dirige hacia el Oeste, hacia ese lejano lugar que en la Antigüedad fue conocido como el "Paraíso en la Tierra"."_ [Remarcó ella el destino de ese cuerpo y se mostraban las imágenes del sitio nombrado.] _"Adán y Eva, los primeros Humanos en la Tierra fueron seducidos por la Serpiente y expulsados del Paraíso; el cual se convirtió en un Territorio Prohibido para ellos. El Paraíso se convirtió en un Territorio Virgen, hasta que los Seres Malignos lo corrompieron en la Lejana Era Mitológica. El Poder de la Diosa Maligna es muy débil aún, y la única forma de hacerle frente, es convirtiéndose en una Estrella"._ [Siguió pensando ella, mientras que ambas Estrellas aumentaban su brillo y aparecían más imágenes, en especial la mencionó de la Serpiente, el Pecado Origina en el Génesis y la expulsión de Adán y Eva] _"Se dice que cuando dos Estrellas entran en conflicto, la vencedora comienza a brillar con más intensidad. ¿Será eso lo que le ocurre a la Estrella del Mal Presagio? ¿O...?._ Pensaba ella, hasta que fue interrumpida.

\- Maestra Mayura, el Viento de esta noche se está levantando, ¿no deberíamos irnos?. Ya está muy cerca el momento de que se cumpla el Destino marcado por las Estrellas. Advirtió Shinato ante todo ese movimiento de fuerzas enemigas.

* * *

Twilight despertó tras haber perdido la consciencia por haberse metido en el Portal, al abrir los ojos, se topó con una sorpresa terrible: Su cuerpo estaba atado a unas misteriosas raíces que la aprisionaba por completo.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿D...Dónde demonios estoy?. N...No puedo moverme, tengo que encontrar a mi hermana. [Se decía ella misma e intentaba zafarse pero era imposible] ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?. [De golpe, ella miró hacia atrás] ¡Ah...! ¿E...Esos son huesos humanos?. Se preguntó ella, horrorizada de ver dichos restos.

\- ¿Al fin despertaste, Bella Durmiente?. [Preguntó una voz y un misterioso joven se acercó hacia ella, acariciando su rostro].

\- ¡Es un Dríade!. Lo reconoció la chica.

\- Así es, soy un Dríade: Soy Phonos de Asesinato y estás en el Templo Subterráneo de mi Madre, en el Jardín Personal. Es una lástima, pudiste haber sido la contenedora de mi Madre, y me sorprende mucho que te hayas convertido en una Saintia. Me gustaría poder probar esa vida tuya, para disfrutar de su sabor. Sin duda, el menú de hoy tendrá una calidad exquisita. Hablaba con ese tono de voz tan delicado, como si fuera de la Aristocracia pero tenía intensiones y planes malévolos con ella, hasta que recibió un fuerte ataque de su Cosmos.

\- ¡¿Eres un compañero de Até?! ¡Devuélveme a mi hermana ahora mismo!. Ordenó Twilight hacia Phonos.

\- ¡Ey, Ey! Me sorprende que puedas moverte aún, mi "Seda Paralizante" no funciona tan bien como esperaba. [Se lamentó Phonos de su técnica] ¿Será por esa Armadura que llevas? ¿Y te refieres a mi Madre? Lo siento, pero eso es imposible. Respondió negativamente Phonos, quien volvió a lanzar su ataque contra Twilight, apareciendo una enorme araña.

\- ¡¿Una Araña?! N...No puede ser...ha cortado la Armadura como si fuera papel. [Observó ella el daño causado a su Armadura] S...sus dedos son como las patas de una Araña! ¡N...No necesito de mi Armadura para vencerte!. Juró ella, quien lo derrotaría a toda costa.

\- Mi "Desespaired Bite" puede cortar lo que sea en un momento. Tu Armadura no es nada para mí, muchacha. [Dijo, mientras que se acercaba hacia Twilight y lamió su rostro].

\- ¡No te me acerques a mí!. Pidió ella pero fue tarde.

\- No grites de esa forma tan poco refinada, acabo de probar tu sabor. Saboreó aquello que tanto ansiaba.

\- ¡E..Este tipo es un asqueroso! ¡¿T...Tú de qué vas?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?!. Quiso saber ella, asqueada por lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Es que no te lo he dicho antes? Serás mi cena, tu vida será el plato principal. Respondió Phonos con todo orgullo.

\- ¿Eh? ¡No te aprovecharás de mí! ¡No voy a permitir que me mates tan fácilmente!. Le advirtió Twilight al peli negro azulado.

\- Vaya, vaya con que la Señorita Revoltosa, pero no puedo decir que me desagrade esa vitalidad tuya. [Las uñas afiladas de Phonos se aferraron al cuello de Twilight] Probar un poco de una vida con una Voluntad Poderosa, cuando acabe con esta vida, el sabor será todo un éxtasis. Dijo con pura devoción.

\- _"No...aunque siento el Cosmo de mi hermana...no puedo hacer nada...¡Mi cuerpo está paralizado!"_. [Pensaba ella, podía ese ser su final, pero en aquel momento hubo una intensa Luz Dorada, sacando a Phonos de su ataque futuro.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién se atreve a molestarme mientras como?. Preguntó hacia el intruso, el cual fue avanzando hacia él.

\- Vine aquí siguiendo el rastro de una Diosa Maligna, y lo que me encuentro es a una sucia Araña, atormentando a una pobre chiquilla. Dijo aquel Dorado, tomando por sorpresa a Phonos.

\- T...Tú eres...¡UN SANTO DORADO, MILO DE ESCORPIO!. Lo reconoció el rival con terror en los ojos, mientras que el Caballero llevaba en sus brazos a la chica rescatada.

\- ¿Milo de Escorpio?. Preguntó Twilight, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Ya me conoces?. Quiso saber el griego.

\- " _Este brillo deslumbrante es como el Sol"_. Pensó la muchacha.

\- ¡Pues claro! Ya te habías interpuesto una vez durante la Resurrección de mi Madre. Milo de Escorpio, uno de los Doce Caballeros Dorados que son la Élite de la Orden de los Guerreros de Athena. Reconoció Phonos a su oponente.

\- ¡Eso es!. Exclamó Twilight, mientras que Milo se preparaba para el combate.

\- Quédate tras de mí, chiquilla. Pidió el griego, quien la protegería.

\- S...Sí, n...no hay ninguna duda. ¡Es el mismo hombre de mis sueños! N...No fue un sueño entonces. Reconoció ella a aquel muchacho que la salvaba del enemigo.

\- Es mi día de suerte, no solo capturo a una chica con el mismo olor, sino que también me topo contigo. ¡VOY A DISFRUTAR SABOREAR ESA VIDA DORADA!. [Dijo con una sonrisa de burla y de ahí, Phonos y Mio dieron por iniciada la Batalla del Jardín del Edén.]

El primer asalto del rival terminó en fracaso, ya que el griego lo detuvo a tiempo en el aire.

\- ¿Acaso crees que una Pequeña Araña puede devorar a un Escorpión Dorado? Ahora es mi turno de saludar. Preguntó Milo muy serio, mientras que preparaba su ofensiva en la filos Uña que llevaba consigo.

\- ¡¿EH?! ¡¿Detuvo mi ataque con un solo dedo?! ¡NO! ¡¿Con una Aguja?!. Se preguntaba el rival.

\- _"E...Es increíble...yo...no puedo ver sus movimientos. Este hombre está a un nivel muy diferente"_. Pensó Twilight al ver al Caballero Dorado listo para pelear.

\- ¡U...UH! ¡¿QUÉ...QUÉ ME PASA?! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTE DOLOR PUNZANTE QUE SIENTO?!. Se preguntó Phonos al recibir la misteriosa ofensiva de Milo.

\- "La Aguja Escarlata", la Picadura de mi Aguja llega hasta los Nervios y te provoca un fuerte dolor. Le explicó Milo sobre su ataque, el cual aún brillaba.

\- ¡UGH! ¡AGH!. Gritaba horrorizado Phonos, quien cayó al suelo adolorido, como si le hubieran disparado.

\- Había oído que las Dríades no son Seres Humanos, sino que simplemente tomas la forma de los Humanos. [Phonos intentaba levantarse, aún mientras que estaba en la mira de Milo] Pero parece que sentís una igual que un Humano con todos los Sentidos. ¿Qué te parece si te hago experimentar más de esa maravillosa sensación de Dolor?. Preguntó al final, disfrutando del sufrimiento del enemigo.

\- ¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡"DESPAIRED BITE"!. Lanzó su ofensiva, jurando que iba a matarlo.

\- ¡ERES DEMASIADO LENTO! ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!. [Contra-atacó Milo al oponente].

\- ¡MADRE!. Gritaba Phonos, quien recibía todas las descargas, como si se tratara de una feroz tormenta eléctrica que lo castigaba a él.

\- ¿Sufres de "Complejo de Edipo"? No te preocupes, que pronto te la enviaré para que te haga compañía. [Dirigió Milo una mirada de burla y desprecio hacia el Dríade Phonos de Asesinato, quien cayó muerto al piso tras el duro combate contra el Caballero Dorado].

* * *

\- Eso es, Madre, dame más...más poder. [Pedía Até, quien se hallaba con Cadence, la cual estaba encerrada en una Esfera Blanca, recuperándose de la Segunda Batalla de la Mansión Kido].

\- Señorita Até. Ingresó y se arrodilló un misterioso personaje ante ella.

\- Oh, ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Rigel?. Preguntó ella al Caballero de Plata, cuya Constelación era la de Orión.

Rigel de Orión era un hombre joven, su edad era de unos 20 años, tez blanca y cabellos plateados o grises, los cuales eran cortos hasta un poco más abajo de la nuca. Llevaba su Armadura junto con un traje negro.

\- Un Caballero Dorado ha sido visto en el Jardín del Edén y parece que derrotó al Señor Phonos. Dio Rigel la lamentable noticia de aquella baja para las filas de la Diosa.

\- Hum, era de esperar que alguno acabara viniendo, pero esa Araña, al final resultó ser un inútil. Dijo Até sobre el destino de Phonos, sin importarle que éste muriera en la batalla.

\- Pero, Mi Señora, el enemigo es un Caballeo Dorado, ¿no habría que tomar precauciones?. Preguntó el peli plateado, preocupado por la Seguridad, pero en ese momento, un Látigo dio contra su frente.

\- Miserable, ¿insinúas que puedo ser derrotada por un Caballero Dorado?. Preguntó ella muy molesta.

\- No...Iba a responder Rigel, pero aún quedaba mucho que decir de parte de Até.

\- Parece que aún queda algo de Sangre de Caballero recorriendo tus Venas. ¿No es así, Rigel de Orión?, Antiguo Caballero de Plata. Quiso saber la Dríade.

\- Solo quería decir que un Cosmo tan violento podría perturbar a la Señorita Eris. Respondió el peli plateado con una mirada triste en su rostro.

\- Un Simple Fantasma no tiene por qué preocuparse de esas cosas, ¿te ha quedado claro?. Quiso saber ella, ya estando muy furiosa con el rebelde.

\- Entendido. Acató la orden.

\- Si vuelves a insinuar alguna otra estupidez, te destruiré. Advirtió ella, mientras que volvía a sus asuntos. Dejó en claro su amenaza.

* * *

Milo había ganado la Batalla del Jardín del Edén y tras la muerte de Phonos de Asesinato, Twilight aún no podía creer que había visto al hombre que aparecía en sus sueños varias noches.

\- _"Milo de Escorpio"._ E...esto...gracias. Pensó ella y le agradeció.

\- En realidad no vine para salvarte, simplemente sentí un Cosmo que llamó atención durante mi misión. Dijo Milo en respuesta.

\- ¿Misión?. Quiso saber la hermana de Cadence.

\- Seguro que fue ese Cosmos. Añadió el griego muy serio.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿A Eris?. Volvió a preguntar la muchacha.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Me han encargado la misión de eliminar a la Diosa Eris. No tuvo tiempo de responderle más a sus preguntas y debió partir hacia el frente de batalla.

\- ¡E...Espera, por favor! ¡Deja que vaya contigo!. _"Si voy con él, de seguro podré salvar a mi hermana"._ Pidió ella, mientras que guardaba ese plan en su mente.

\- ¿Eres una Saintia, verdad?. Entonces supongo que entiendes la situación, no te lo diré dos veces. ¿Te ha quedado claro?. Puso las pautas acerca de que le acompañara, ya que tendría que afrontar una gran cantidad de peligros y en especial enfrentar a la Muerte muchas veces, además Milo veía que ella no estaba preparada aún para los combates, por lo cual terminó la conversación y se fue de allí en una brillante Luz Dorada.

Justo cuando Milo de Escorpio se retiró hacia el Noroeste de la zona, dos personas aparecieron allí.

\- ¡Twilight, ¿estás bien?!. Preguntó Rainbow de Delfín, quien había llegado junto con Sunset de Fénix.

\- ¡Rainbow, Sunset!. Se giró la chica, viendo a las dos chicas llegar.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Había un Caballero Dorado?. Preguntaba la peli arco-iris muy preocupada.

\- ¡Sí, tenemos que alcanzarlo y unirnos a él!. Les contó ella y pidió de que ayudaran a Milo para así hallara Cadence.

\- ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer en estas circunstancias! ¡Volvamos con la Señorita Saori!. Ordenó Rainbow, viendo que no estaban para una misión de combate.

\- ¡NO! Tengo que seguirle, tengo que ir con ese hombre. Se negó ella.

* * *

\- _"Su Poder es aterrador, a su lado, las Dríades no son nada"_. Pensó Milo, mientras que iba hacia la batalla siguiente.

* * *

\- Hace poco fue él quien me salvó, hace cinco años. Ese hombre va a matar a mi hermana para acabar con Eris. Finalizó Twilight y señaló que esa era la misión de Milo.

* * *

Até se dirigió hacia el "invitado" que se hallaba a los pies de las escaleras del Templo de Eris, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio y burla, pero el Caballero Dorado era inmune a ese tipo de reacciones enemigas, por lo cual, aquella mujer decidió hablar.

\- ¿Así que tú eres Milo de Escorpio?. Preguntó la Dríade al griego, el cual estaba listo para iniciar la pelea.

* * *

Twilight recibió una fuerte bofetada en el rostro por parte Sunset, la cual la calmó.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan desesperada? Dios, en verdad eres una cabeza hueca, ¿piensas que tu hermana puede ser salvada? Abre los ojos, ella es Eris, ya no se puede hacer mucho, excepto que haya un Milagro. Así que ve abriendo los ojos y no seas tonta. Dijo la Fénix.

\- No me importa lo que digas, salvaré a mi hermana, a toda costa y a como dé lugar. Juró Twilight, decidida en vencer a la Diosa Maligna y rescatar a Cadence de las garras enemigas.

* * *

 **Las cosas se empiezan a poner muy interesantes, Milo de Escorpio ya ha liquidado al primer Dríade, Phonos de Asesinato, pero aún quedan más enemigos y en especial el misterioso Caballero Rigel de Orión, ¿Qué secretos ocultará? ¿A qué bando podrá ponerse finalmente bajo su bandera? ¿Qué pasará en el Templo Principal de la Diosa? :3 Todo esto y mucho más lo averiguarán en el capítulo que viene de "Saintia MLP" :3.**

 **Saludos y fuertes abrazos para FreedomGundam96 y en especial para lady-saintiasailor, cuídense, chicos y que tengan un inicio de Viernes :3.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: \- Viniste, Escorpión. No permitiré que molestes a nuestra Madre que está descansando en el Útero. Soy la Líder de las Dríades: ¡Até de Ruina!. Se presentó aquella bella mujer que estaba a los pies de las escaleras del Templo Superior y con ello estaba Milo, dispuesto a destruir al enemigo.

\- Entonces esa fragancia repugnante que percibí emanando desde este Templo era el tuyo, es una pena pero tendrás que dejarme pasar. Dijo Milo con un tono de burla hacia Até, estando dispuesto a abrirse paso por la violencia para llegar y destruir al objetivo.

\- Niñito impertinente, ¡te empalaré en nombre de nuestra Madre! [Até tomó posiciones defensivas, extendió los brazos en el aire y se preparó para iniciar la Batalla del Templo Madre] ¡"MILLION HAY THREADS"!. Lanzó ella su ofensiva, sin saber que Milo estaba listo para el contra-ataque y de ahí aparecieron cientos de miles de raíces, las cuales se lanzaron sobre el Caballero de Escorpio.

\- ¡Qué aburrido! ["Resopló" el peli violeta ante semejante acto, pero una de las raíces le atrapó su pierna izquierda, causando que Até sonriera malvadamente, para luego ir subiendo por todo su cuerpo].

\- Jejeje, te atrapé. [Festejó ella su victoria al comenzar la pelea, ya que tenía al Caballero de Escorpio capturado y bajo su poder] Es inútil, esa Enredadera está imbuida con el Poder de la Señorita Eris, puedo moverla libremente para evitar que la presa escape. Jejeje, he esperado el momento para hacerte pedazos con mis propias manos. Desde hace 9 años, ¡cuando me arrebataste la oportunidad de despertar a nuestra Madre después de toda una Eternidad!. Señaló ella, recordando ese dolor sufrido en el Pasado por no haber podido tener a Eris despierta por la intervención del Santuario.

Al oír esas palabras, Milo quedó sorprendido, ya que pronto comenzaron a llegar los recuerdos a su mente.

\- Ah, ya veo, tú eres la Anciana de aquella vez. [Recordó, señalando a aquella bella mujer, la cual mostraba sus afiladas uñas para amenazar con destruirlo] ¿Qué le pasó a tu cuerpo anterior?. Quiso saber Milo.

\- Durante 5 años reuní el poder que la sangre derramada por los conflictos humanos proveía a este cuerpo, ¡de esa forma pude renacer con este cuerpo joven y lleno de poder!. Le contó Até su historia, mientras que tomaba asiento en un "Trono" de raíces que se habían formado allí.

\- Claro: Athena comprende por qué dejaron ese repugnante aroma de tu fragancia, bajo tu piel hay un cúmulo de sangre podrida. [Resaltó el Caballero de Escorpio, burlándose de su rival, sin importarle el cambio físico que ella había tenido].

En aquel momento, Milo intentó liberarse de las Raíces, pero en ese momento, una de las mismas que estaba en el "Trono" de Até, se lanzó para atacarlo al muchacho.

\- Descarado, no permitiré que insultes el cuerpo que me fue brindado por la Señorita Eris. ¡Insecto!. [Até estaba furiosa por las palabras de ofensa de Milo, cosa que provocó que ella defendiera ese derecho que dado por la Diosa de la Maldad] Nosotras, las Dríades, fuimos alguna vez Seres cercanos a los Dioses, ¡lo fuimos hasta que la maldita de Athena selló a nuestra Madre!. Una vez nuestra Madre despierte por completo, hemos de recuperar nuestro poder y florecemos por toda la Eternidad. ¡Para ello, me encargaré de los intrusos de ustedes que se infiltraron en este Paraíso!. Los Humanos son tan miserablemente débiles, deseosos inconmensurables y conflictivos, se apegan a cosas perecederas, su existencia es tan patética. ¡Deberían agradecer que les permitimos vivir como alimento para nuestra Madre!. Se burló ella y mostró su desprecio hacia la Humanidad por los defectos que poseían.

\- Jajaja. Río Milo, como si ese discurso fuera un buen chiste para sus oídos.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?. Preguntó Até con una mirada severa.

\- No, es que yo ya te entendí, a ti en verdad no te importa lo que pasé con Eris, ¿no?. Dirigió ahora Milo su pregunta hacia Até.

\- ¿Qué?. [Quiso saber la Líder de las Dríades, sin quitarle los ojos de encima].

\- Solo buscas el poder de un Dios para satisfacer tus deseos egoístas, resulta que eres otro monstruo feo y todavía eres tan arrogante como para subestimar a los Humanos ¡ridículo!. Dio Milo en el blanco con su respuesta hacia Até, la cual bajó la mirada hacia el capturado.

\- Comprendo, quieres que te haga pedazos tan pronto como pueda, ¿es eso?. Fue la pregunta de la mujer, la cual era una hipótesis.

\- Hum, ¿te crees capaz? No te creas tanto, ni siquiera puedo verte como un Guerrero. [Advirtió Milo con esa mirada de burla y fue entonces que el Escorpión logró liberarse del control de las Raíces de Até] ¡JAMÁS PODRÍAS DERROTAR A UN SANTO DE ORO!. Exclamó y preparó su ofensiva.

\- ¡IMBÉCIL, APAGARÉ EL BRILLO DE TU SANGRE! ¡MUERE, ESCORPIO! ¡¿QUÉ...?! [Gritó Até, lista para contra-atacar de nuevo, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su defensa era sobrepasada y caía por la embestida de la "Aguja Escarlata" de Milo y ésta comenzaba a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia ella] ¿Qu...Qué? Lanzó su técnica al mismo tiempo que esquivaba la mía, ¿es...es éste el poder de los Humanos?. Quiso saber ella, helada por el terror que le invadía.

\- Te diré algo: Las personas se vuelven fuertes cuando encuentran algo que proteger. Es decir, tras 5 años, mi crecimiento prevalece por encima de tus Muñequitas de Lodo. Te rindes o mueres, mi "Aguja Escarlata" permite esa elección a mi enemigo antes de apuntar su quinceno golpe, sin embargo, esa no es una opción para una escoria que es la Reencarnación del Mal, ¡DESAPARECE!. Sentenció Milo, no le iba a tener clemencia a esa mujer, estaba decidido en destruirla.

\- Mal...Maldito, ¡NO CREAS QUE YA ME VENCISTE, SI DESCARTO ESTE CUERPO HUMANO, NI SIQUIERA LA HERIDA DE UN AGUIJÓN...! Iba a decirle ella, pero fue tarde.

\- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA DE ANTARES"!. Lanzó Milo su ofensiva, disparando aquel proyectil letal contra su objetivo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Twilight junto con Rainbow y Sunset se hallaban en camino para salvar a Cadence de las garras de Eris, pero en aquel momento, una intensa explosión se sintió en toda la zona, obligando a detener a las dos primeras Saintias.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!. Preguntó Twilight.

\- ¡Eso fue el choque de un Cosmos inmenso!. Respondió Rainbow, mirando hacia el Norte.

\- _"Ugh, debo apresurarme o sino él...alcanzará a Eris, mi hermana!"_. Pensó la chica de Eqquleus asustada por lo que pasaría si Milo ingresaba en el Templo de la Diosa de la Maldad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan pensativa, cabeza hueca? ¿Acaso temes por tu novio?. Preguntó Sunset, quien se burlaba de la posición asustada de la chica.

Twilight la miró seria pero no le iba a responder, sabía que ahora no tenía tiempo para discutir con la chica del Fénix, así que decidió volver a ponerse en marcha con ella y con Rainbow.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el interior del Templo Superior, Eris salía de su recuperación, empapada de pies a cabeza por aquel líquido que la había protegido, podía escuchar la voz de Até, la cual le imploraba ayuda para la batalla.

\- _"Madre, una vez más dele a Até ¡de su inmenso poder! o a este paso, este Santo va a..."_ [Imploró ella, pero...]

* * *

Afuera del Templo Superior, apareció un conocido rubio rebelde.

\- Rigel, maldito. Le insultó Até a su salvador, mientras que era atrapada por las llamas de la explosión provocada por Milo.

\- Descuide, yo, Rige, protegeré a la Señora Eris aunque me cueste mi vida. [Juró el muchacho, a pesar de los insultos de su Comandante, para luego mirar a su rival]. Lo supuse, su poder actual no fue suficiente para detener a ese Santo de Oro. No tenía caso que absorbiera más de la fuerza en la herida de la Señorita Eris. Dijo Rigel sin mirar que detrás de él estaba el Caballero de la Casa de Escorpio.

\- Aunque me ahorraste el esfuerzo de eliminarla, supongo que eres mi último obstáculo. ¿Problemas internos?. Dijo Milo y luego preguntó con burla hacia el rival.

\- Soy un Fantasma que protege a la Señorita Eris, Rigel. Esa Bruja era una amenaza para la Señora Eris, he ahí que decidiera eliminarla. Le explicó el rubio de su deseo verla muerta a Até.

\- Ya veo, supongo que ahora dirás que tienes que eliminarme cuanto antes. [Dijo Milo pero su pregunta no fue respondida] ¿Habías dicho Fantasma? Aunque he visto tu rostro antes. Escuché que desapareciste repentinamente del Santuario, pero nunca creí que estuvieras con Eris. ¿Fuiste poseído por el Poder de la Diosa Maligna? Eres alguien familiar que se dice que posee una fuerza similar a la de un Santo de Oro: ¡El Santo de Plata, Rigel de Orión!. Dio Milo a conocer el nombre del traidor a Athena y al Santuario.

\- ¿Sabes? Eres un Santo de Oro muy arrogante, Milo de Escorpio. El Alma de la Señorita Eris descansará dentro de la Humana que se convirtió en su Recipiente y dado que no pueden separarse a menos que poseas un Poder Divino. ¿Puedo suponer que vienes a destruir su Recipiente, Humano?. Responde. Ordenó Rigel que respondiera a sus preguntas y que dijera su objetivo.

\- Cómo te lo explico. [Dijo Milo con los ojos cerrados, en un tono de burla, para luego abrirlos] ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Acabaré con la Raíz de la Maldad aquí mismo!. Respondió a la pregunta de su oponente con un nuevo tono de voz, uno de seriedad.

\- Como pensé, ¿está en la Justicia del Santuario?. [Alegó Rigel.] Quieren acabar con la maldad asesinando en nombre de un Dios. No es diferente del resto de los Dioses que quieren destruir la Tierra. Comprendió la diferenciación que había en el frente de guerra.

\- Déjame decirte algo: No vine aquí por órdenes del Santuario, ¡vine por voluntad propia!. Si Eres despierta por completo, su poder acabaría con un gran número de vidas. Con tal de prevenir eso hasta un Santo es capaz de asesinar, ¡eso es obvio!. ¡¿No se necesitan explicaciones?!. Respondió Milo hacia su enemigo y dando a conocer su motivo por haber ido a esa misión.

\- Hum, así es, los Santos de Athena protegen a la gente de la Tierra, por esa razón ¡CON TAL DE PROTEGER A UNO DE ELLOS, INCLUSO ME ENTREGARÍA A LA MALDAD!. Exclamó Rigel y encendió su Cosmos, el cual lo rodeó y dio por comenzaba la pelea.

\- _"Llamas Azul pálido cubre su cuerpo, ¿su Cosmos se incrementa?!"_. Se preguntó el Caballero de Escorpio en ese momento.

\- ¡"IGNIS FATUUS"! [¡"FUEGO FATUO"!]. Lanzó Rigel su ofensiva, la cual rodeó al rival.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Preguntó Milo.

\- "Fuego Fatuo", la temperatura extrema de estas llamas azules son capaces de contrarrestar incluso a una Armadura Dorada. No soy capaz de utilizar el verdadero poder. [Le explicó Rigel la función de su ataque] Jamás aceptaré sacrificar algo a favor de la Justicia, así es porque yo ¡PERO NO DEJARÉ QUE PASES MÁS ALLÁ DE ESTE LUGAR!. Solamente quiero una cosa: ¡Voy a protegerla a toda costa, vivo solo para este propósito!. Hizo Rigel ese juramento, mientras que se veían imágenes suyas del Pasado y un sentimiento de tristeza se podía ver en su rostro.

\- _"La enorme voluntad que influye a esa Llama es capaz de hacerme retroceder, ¡¿el dominio de Eris es capaz de producir ese poder?! ¡No...eso no tiene nada que ver! Este hombre..."_ [Pensó Milo y de ahí habló con su rival] Rigel, tú ¡¿en verdad eres capaz de arriesgarlo todo con tal de proteger a esa Huésped?! ¡SI NO VAS A ABANDONAR ESO QUE TÚ LLAMAS JUSTICIA, ENTONCES TENDRÉ QUE DERROTARTE CON MI JUSTICIA COMO UN SANTO! ¡¿ALIADOS DE UNA DIOSA MALIGNA?!. Sentenció Milo, quien estaba listo para pelear y la "Aguja Escarlata" brillaba con toda intensidad.

\- ¡NO PASARÁS!. Le advirtió Rigel y ambos comenzaron la batalla.

* * *

\- ¡Mi hermana debería estar pasando este lugar!. Dijo Twilight, mientras que iban llegando con Sunset y Rainbow hacia el sitio indicado.

\- Este césped es...Dijo Rainbow, pero algo las detuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!. Se preguntó Twilight, viendo que la Batalla del Templo de Eris había comenzado, las escaleras estaban casi destruidas y Milo estaba por atacar a Rigel en aquel momento, mientras que éste protegía el Árbol Sagrado donde descansaba la Diosa Maligna.

\- ¡VAMOS!. Gritaron ambos oponentes, Caballero Dorado y Fantasma de la Diosa Eris iban a medir sus fuerzas en aquellos momentos tan tensos y que marcarían solo a un vencedor.

* * *

 **Milo y Rigel están por empezar a pelear, ¿Quién ganará? ¿El Caballero Dorado de Escorpio destruirá a la Diosa Maligna? ¿Twilight llegará a detenerlo? No se lo vayan a perder, el capítulo que viene será muy tenso y solo habrá un ganador :3.**

 **Perdón si me demoré mucho con esta historia, pero es que estoy terminando The Lost Canvas y también Soul of Gold, además de otros proyectos y con la Facultad me queda muy poco tiempo para todo, pero me lo reparto a lo mejor :).**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen estos crossovers, en especial FreedomGundam96 (tengo pensado poner a ese personaje que me dijiste, Shining Armor, para que sea el próximo Fantasma de Orión si llega a morir Rigel en la pelea) y también para lady-saintiasailor :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Domingo para todos ustedes :D.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Mientras que la Batalla del Templo de Eris iba a estallar entre el Caballero Dorado Milo de Escorpio y el Santo Fantasma Rigel de Orión, en la Mansión Kido la noche había caído y con ello, la Diosa Athena se hallaba en el balcón de la planta alta, mirando hacia el Cielo Nocturno y con ello hacia el Futuro que les depararían a ella, a las Saintias y en especial para los futuros Caballeros que la protegerían de las fuerzas enemigas.

\- _"El Cosmo de Eris...¡¿se está incrementando?. Si no voy...¡a este paso!"._ Pensó Saori con mucha preocupación y estaba lista para partir hacia los dominios de la Diosa Eris, pero de golpe, alguien la detuvo.

\- Espera, por favor. Pidió una voz conocida y que se hallaba postrada en silla de ruedas y con ella venía un joven de cabellos negros.

\- ¡Mayura!. Exclamó la peli lila con sorpresa, al hallarse ante aquella mujer.

\- ¿Qué piensas lograr con ese cuerpo?. Espero que permitas una audiencia conmigo después de tanto tiempo, he venido a aconsejarte. [Dijo la mujer rubia, quien pidió un tiempo para conversar con la Diosa] Como puedes ver, el brillo de la Estrella Maligna ha aumentado nuevamente, la aparición de esa Estrella de Tradición hará que ambas Estrellas de conflicto se acerquen más. Eris despertará muy pronto. [Dio aquel aviso] Sin embargo, no puedes competir contra ella en ese estado actual. Le advirtió sobre la inferioridad a lo que estaba.

\- No...no dejaré a esas chicas. Yo soy la Diosa de la Guerra, Athena, ¡y no daré la espalda a aquellos Humanos que luchan para trazar su destino!. Juró la chica, mientras que apoyaba su mano en el corazón y estaba decidida a pelear con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Templo de Eris, Twilight junto con Rainbow Dash y Sunset Shimmer se hallaban ante la enorme presencia de la Esfera que protegía al cuerpo del a Diosa Maligna, el cual incrementaba su poder.

\- Esa es...Observó Rainbow con terror en sus ojos.

\- ¡HERMANA!. Gritó Twilight al ver a Cadence yacer en aquella Esfera.

* * *

A su vez, en las puertas del mismo edificio, el Caballero Milo de Escorpio había iniciado la pelea contra Rigel, listos para salir triunfantes solo uno de ellos.

\- Te derrotaré y luego destruiré a Eris. ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!. Juró el griego, mientras que preparaba su ofensiva y se la lanzaba al rival.

\- ¡"IGNIS FATUUS SALTARE"! ¡No permitiré que nadie...se acerque a Cadence!. Advirtió Rigel, quien contra-atacó y ambas ofensivas chocaron la una contra la otra, en especial se pudo ver un enorme Dios que protegía el camino.

El choque de ambos ataques provocó una enorme explosión, la cual arrojó a todos por los aires, como si fuera una bomba que caía desde los Cielos, además de destruir gran parte del interior y el exterior del Templo.

* * *

\- ¡¿Acaso tu novio nos quiere matar?!. Preguntó Sunset furiosa, mientras que se levantaba por lo ocurrido.

\- Twilight, Sunset, ¿están bien?. Preguntó, por su parte, Rainbow a las chicas, tras haber pasado la explosión.

\- Uhh, ¡fue el choque de un Cosmos terrible! ¡¿Y mi hermana?!. Exclamó Twilight, mientras que veía que Cadence estaba sana y salva, la Esfera no había sido dañada por nada en el Mundo.

\- Está viva, Dios, si queres persistente. Reprochó Sunset, la cual miraba con poco interés aquella misión.

\- ¡Está a salvo!. Gritó la chica de Eqquleus y se lanzó para ir hacia ella y destruir la Esfera.

\- ¡Detente, es muy peligroso que entres a esas Llamas con tan alta temperatura!. Intentó Rainbow detener a la chica, quien si se lanzaba hacia aquellas Llamas, sería una misión suicida.

\- ¡LA QUE ESTÁ EN PELIGRO ES MI HERMANA, ESTÁ ATRAPADA EN ESE LUGAR!. Gritó la chica, quien no iba a dejar sola a su hermana.

\- _"Debí haberle dado un buen golpe en la cabeza a esa idiota"._ Pensó Sunset, quien ya se estaba hartando de tanto drama.

\- Además, me parece que ese enemigo llamó a mi hermana por nombre. ¡Debo salvarla...o si no!. Gritó desesperada la muchacha peli azul marino, no podía dejarla sola a Cadence, además de que le llamaba la atención que Rigel hablara de ella como si la conociera.

* * *

Las columnas de humo de Rigel desaparecieron y con ello, Milo estaba intacto, viendo a su rival totalmente ileso, lo mismo que él, así que era hora de pasar a la siguiente fase de la operación y continuar con la pelea.

\- Excelente, Rigel, haz recibido el impacto de mi "Aguja Escarlata", ¡e incluso me has retenido sin moverte un centímetro, a pesar de toda esa emanación de Cosmo!. [Felicitó Milo a su rival, el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados y helado] Pero, ¡apenas y puedes seguir en pie! Siendo así, ¡esta vez atravesaré tu cuerpo y dispararé a la Diosa Maligna!. Impuso su advertencia final y estaba listo para dar el siguiente golpe contra Rigel y Eris.

\- ¡NO TE LO...PERMITIRÉ...AÚN SI ME CUESTA LA VIDA!. Juró el rubio que mantendría la posición y la defensa de su Diosa, aún en los momentos más críticos.

\- ¡POR FAVOR, ESPERA!. Intervino Twilight y Rigel la miró con mucha seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué has venido? Te dije que te fueras de aquí. Preguntó y luego le ordenó Milo de que se retirara.

\- No me iré, ella...¡es mi hermana!. [Advirtió Twilight, cosa que le llamó la atención a Rigel de Orión y lo mismo para el Caballero de Escorpio] ¡MI HERMANA AÚN NO HA SUCUMBIDO ANTE ERIS, SU COSMO REPRIME A ERIS! ¡TAL VEZ PUEDA DESPERTAR SU CONSCIENCIA! Por eso...¡POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR NO DISPARES A MI HERMANA TODAVÍA!. Intentó ella en hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¡El Poder Humano no puede separar a un Dios de su Yorishiro!. Gritó Milo y en ese momento, una misteriosa ofensiva detenía a Twilight.

\- Ah Ah, ¡¿Qué...?! ¡Mi cuerpo, ¿no puedo moverlo?!. Se preguntó ella, inmovilizada.

\- Entiendo que no puedes olvidar a tu hermana que se convirtió en el Yorishiro de Eris, ¿por eso te dije que no vinieras?. Esta situación, ¡no es como la de hace 5 años!. Advirtió Milo, quien no iba a permitir que ella diera otro paso más.

\- Uh, ¡PERO...!. Intentó ella en hablar con él.

\- La Paz en la Tierra o la vida del Yorishiro, ¡llegó la hora de escoger! ¡Aquellos sin la resolución necesaria, no tienen derecho a estar en el campo de batalla!. Impuso el Caballero de Escorpio aquellos dos caminos que debía Twilight escoger.

\- ¡Mi hermana aún está llorando ahí dentro!. ¡Dame solo una oportunidad, por favor!. Rogó la chica, pero eso iba a resultar imposible.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aún puede moverse?!. Se preguntó Milo al verla en movimiento.

\- ¿Acaso no me lo dijiste una vez?. _"Los Humanos pueden cambiar el destino, si luchan con toda su fuerza"_. [Hizo recordarle aquella frase del Pasado] Nosotras creímos en tus palabras. ¡Y HEMOS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ!. Por eso, ¡creen en nuestro poder, por favor!. [Pidió ella, haciendo su intento de convencerlo y luego bajó el volumen de su voz] Señor Milo de Escorpio, dele a esa chica una oportunidad. Rogó la chica.

\- La Señorita Athena tampoco querría sacrificar al Yorishiro. Intervino Rainbow de Delfín.

\- ¿Rainbow?. Alzó Twilight la mirada hacia la chica de cabellos arco-iris.

\- ¿Athena? ¿Quién demonios son?. Preguntó Milo hacia aquellas chicas.

\- Nosotras somos "Santas", bajo ordenes directas de la Señorita Athena. Por favor, permita que nos encarguemos del asunto con Eris con el poder de la Señorita Athena y el de esta chica, ¡es posible salvar al Yorishiro!. Intervino Rainbow hacia Milo, el cual les respondió.

\- ¿Dijiste "Saintias"? ¿De verdad existen? Aún así, si lo que dicen es cierto, ¡¿planean traer a la mismísima Athena a este lugar?!. ¡Será mejor muy tarde si la Diosa Maligna despierta por completo! ¡NUESTRA ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE ATACAR ES AHORA!. [Les ordenó de que se retiraran y le dejaran hacer su trabajo, pero de golpe, algo se sintió en el lugar] ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué es este Cosmos?. Se preguntó Milo, quien alzó la mirada hacia el Cielo y pudo verse a la Diosa Athena.

\- _"Yo soy Athena, en este momento les hablo a través de mi Cosmo, es cierto que ya no falta mucho para el despertar de Eris. Probablemente sea nuestra última oportunidad de salvar a Cadence, quien se ha convertido en el Yorishiro. Aún podemos hacerlo, vamos, Twilight. Dado que no te diste por vencida, yo también decidí no rendirme."._ Habló Saori, quien le habló a la chica, dándole fuerzas para que continuara.

\- Señorita Saori, ¡sí! ¡Gracias!. [Agradeció la peli agua marina a la Diosa y ella dándole fuerzas, se prepararon para salvar a Cadence] _"Hermana, ¿me escuchas, hermana?"_. Preguntó ella a la chica, quien yacía en aquella Esfera y fue entonces que se metieron en el interior de la misma.

* * *

\- ¡Puedo verla, hermana! ¡Hermana, despierta!. Pidió Twilight, quien se acercó hacia aquella chica que flotaba en el Espacio, la cual se volteó para verlas.

\- Twilight, ¿Señorita Athena?. Preguntó la chica de largos cabellos violeta pálidos.

\- Vamos, Cadence, ¡haz arder tu Cosmo junto con nosotras para poder separarte del alma de la Diosa Maligna!. Porque yo ya...Pidió su hermana, pero su hermana tenía algo que decirle.

\- No...no tiene sentido caso que vengas aquí. Dijo ella y de golpe, apareció otra personas, aferrándose en un abrazo con Cadence.

\- Esa es...¡¿El alma de Eris?! [Preguntó Saori y con terror vieron lo que pasaba a continuación] ¡Está envolviendo a la de Cadence!. Alertó y pronto salieron de allí.

* * *

\- ¡HERMANA!. Gritó Twilight, al ver que había fracasado en su misión.

\- ¡ES...! ¡¿LA DIOSA MALIGNA DESPIERTA?!. Exclamó Milo ante semejante luz que se incrementaba cada vez más.

Tras una fuerte explosión, pronto la vieron despierta y de una forma totalmente aterradora: La Diosa Eris había despertado y con ello las cosas se iban a poner muy difíciles para todas ellas.

\- Uh, duele mucho. Maldita Athena, solo un poco más y este cuerpo habría estado por completo, ¡bajo mi control!. Se enfureció Eris, ahora dominando el cuerpo de Cadence.

\- ¡HERMANA!. Miró Twilight a aquella mujer.

\- ¡CADENCE!. Gritó Rigel.

\- Twilight...Escuchó ella la voz de su hermana, quien aún seguía batallando contra la Diosa.

\- Entonces...Decía Eris.

\- ...Huye...[Pidió y entonces ocurrió algo más] ¡ME MUDARÉ A ESE RECIPIENTE!. Exclamó Eris y se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡HERMANA!. Exclamó Twilight, viendo que estaba por recibir el golpe pero Milo se interpuso.

\- ¡ATRÁS!. Pidió Milo, mientras que veía a la Diosa Maligna aparecer con todo su esplendor y con ella había una Serpiente.

\- No, no dejaré que vayas hacia Twilight. Te destruiré junto conmigo. Advirtió Eris con una sonrisa aterradora.

\- ¡No lo hagas, Cadence!. Pidió Saori.

\- Señorita Saori, ruego que me perdone, por favor, disparenos a Eris y a mí. Mientras sea un Santo, mientras siga siendo la hermana de Twilight; ¡dispare junto con Eris, de prisa!. [Rogó Cadence, pero ya era tarde] ¡Uh, ahh, suéltame! ¡¿Un Recipiente Humano pretende retenerme?!. Preguntó la voz de Eris furiosa.

\- ¡CADENCE!. Gritó la chica.

\- Ahh, sangre, ¡denme sangre!. Pidió la Diosa Maligna y se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡ATRÁS TODOS! ¡YA NO PODEMOS HACER NADA POR ELLA!. Pidió Milo y se preparó para defender a todos los presentes.

\- No...¡detente!. Herma...Rogó Twilight, pero una intensa Luz Dorada cegó a a la atacante.

\- ¡AGH, MALDITOS INSECTOS! ¡YO SOY UN DIOS!. Gritó la Diosa totalmente furiosa, mientras que retrocedía.

\- ¡No subestimes el Poder de los Humanos, regresa a los Cielos, Detestable Diosa Maligna!. Ordenó Saori, mientras que todo el sitio empezaba a caer a pedazos.

\- ¡¿Está colapsando?! ¡Debemos irnos, es un peligro!. Pidió Rainbow, quien llegaba con Sunset y el "Jardín del Edén" estaba destruyéndose.

\- Ah...Ahh...malditas seas, Hija del Hombre, Odiosa Athena...Me han destruido pero mientras existan los conflictos, sin duda alguna los campos de batalla fragantes de sangre me permitirán regresar una vez más. Juró la Diosa Eris, quien desaparecía de aquel sitio por completo.

\- El Cosmos de mi hermana, desapareció por completo. Sintió Twilight toda aquella energía irse.

\- No me importa si me guardas rencor, pero con esto se ha ido la amenaza de Eris. Tu hermana era un verdadero Santo. Mostró Milo sus respetos y se retiró de aquel sitio, tras haber dejado con ellas el "Jardín del Edén".

Pronto comenzó a caer una extraña lluvia de rosas y uno de sus Pétalos cayó en las manos de Twilight.

\- _"Hermana, al fin nos habíamos reencontrado, cuando pensaba que me parecía más a ti. Hermana, ¿otra vez vas a dejarme?. Oye, no te vayas"_. Se preguntó Twilight, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían por las lágrimas y solo le quedaban los recuerdos del Pasado y la cálida sonrisa de Cadence.

* * *

De vuelta en la Mansión Kido, Saori cayó al piso tras haber intervenido en la misión.

\- Cadence. Se lamentó ella por el fracaso y de que la chica fuera ahora el Recipiente de Eris.

\- No deberías culparte a ti misma, los Santos están preparados para sacrificarse por la Paz en la Tierra. Además, tú eres Athena, la Diosa de la Guerra. [Le dio Mayura su apoyo a la chica, quien estaba llorando, lamentándose por la pérdida de aquella muchacha.] Esta debe ser la última vez que llores. Rogó la chica en silla de ruedas, mientras que se veían imágenes de también de Twilight llorar.

\- Señorita, casi es la hora de la conferencia. Entró el Mayordomo Tatsumi al balcón y ella alzó la mirada hacia el Cielo.

\- Así es, te lo encargo, Tatsumi. [Entregó ella aquella responsabilidad en su Mayordomo y tomó una verdadera postura ante el problema planteado] En este momento, revelaremos ante el Mundo las "Guerras Galácticas" de los Santos. Sentenció Saori.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, el Caballero Dorado Milo de Escorpio iba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la Cámara del Patriarca y hablar con aquel personaje sobre los resultados del operativo.

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos el despertar de la Diosa Eris D: ¿Qué sucederá ahora en adelante?. Todo lo verán en el capítulo que viene :3. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Jueves para todos :D.**

 **Y saludos para lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96 :D. ¡Nos vemos! :D.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Para Twilight la pérdida de su hermana mayor Cadence era el golpe más demoledor que había sentir y sufrir, verla ahora poseída por la Diosa Maligna Eris y sin poder rescatar, la llevó a que se recuperara y prosiguiera con su misión, tenía que cumplirla y por eso iba a sumarse a las "Guerras Galácticas" para volver a enfrentarse al enemigo y ponerle fin a esta pesadilla que la estaba atormentando todo este tiempo, desde que había conocido a Saori Kido en adelante, solo había tenido problemas y desgracias, ahora era el momento de fortalecerse y recuperar posiciones de avanzada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Europa Central, en los interiores de la Santa Academia, una muchacha de larga cabellera rubia, ojos verde esmeralda, vistiendo unos vaqueros o jeans, botas de montar color marrón claro y sombrero del mismo color, proveniente de Texas, EEUU, se hallaba ante la Autoridad de aquella institución, habiendo cumplido un estricto entrenamiento.

\- Apple, Applejack, a partir de este momento se te reconoce que has culminado tu formación en la Santa Academia. En nombre de Athena, te entrego esta Sagrada Vestimenta. Desde ahora eres una Saintia junto a Athena por la Paz y la Justicia en la Tierra. Felicitó el Maestro de aquella chica rubia, la cual llevaba puestas unas prendas orientales, anteriormente había portado las nombradas pero para esa ceremonia necesitaba verse formal. Al enterarse de esa gran noticia, su rostro mostró una bella sonrisa de victoria.

\- ¡Sí! Con mi vida ¡juro Lealtad a la Diosa Athena!. Exclamó la rubia americana, quien hizo su juramento por la mencionada Deidad, apoyando su mano en el pecho.

* * *

A su vez, en Tokyo, Japón, en el Sanatorio de la Fundación Graad se encontraba Twilight, recuperándose de lo sucedido en la Batalla del Templo de Eris, la cual había terminado en derrota y tuvieron que retirarse de allí con rumbo a la Tierra, evitando a la Diosa Maligna.

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight, despertaste!. [Ingresó su padre, encontrándose con su hija recostada en una cama con vista hacia la ciudad, pero con una mirada de tristeza por la pérdida de su hermana mayor].

\- ¿Papa? Eh...yo...Iba a decir la chica al peli negro, quien estaba muy preocupado por su seguridad.

\- Has estado durmiendo por 9 días, parece que un período tan largo de estrés fue la causa de tu fatiga. Aunque tu cuerpo no presenta problemas, no te preocupes. Dijo su padre, quien la veía en un buen estado pero ella tenía algo que contarle, mientras que en su mente veía imágenes de Eris poseyendo a Cadence.

\- Yo...Intentaba una vez darle su mensaje.

\- No tienes nada que decir, iré por un doctor. Le tranquilizó su padre, quien se iba a retirar de la habitación y ella volvía a ver imágenes con Sunset, Milo y Rainbow, retirándose de la pelea.

\- _"Sí, es cierto, la Batalla terminó"._ Pensó en aquellos momentos, cuando en la televisión pudo ver a Saori Kido siendo entrevistada por la prensa y en donde habían muchos jóvenes listos para participar en aquel evento llamado las "Guerras Galácticas".

Para su sorpresa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se encontró con una gran sorpresa: Saori, Rainbow y hasta la propia Sunset habían venido para verla, llevando la primera una canasta de flores y la peli arco-iris un ramo gigantesco de las mismas.

\- Twilight, ¿cómo te encuentras?. Preguntó Saori con dulzura en su voz.

\- Espero que te hayas recuperado. Pidió Rainbow a su amiga.

\- Más te vale estar mejor, cabeza de aire, no pienso ser yo la mensajera que le avise a tu novio, el Escorpión, sobre que te moriste. Alegó Sunset, la cual se mantenía siempre fría hacia la peli azul marino.

\- Señorita Saori, Rainbow, Sunset. Se sorprendió la chica de Eqquleus al verlas a las tres presentes en aquella habitación.

\- Como supuse, fue irracional permitirte hacer eso, pero en verdad me alegra de que estés a salvo. Twilight, hay algo que debo decirte. [Pidió Saori, tras darle una pequeña crítica por haber dejado que ella fuera sola y con la mitad de su entrenamiento aprendido, causando vergüenza en la joven, la cual bajó la mirada, para luego escuchar las noticias de la peli lila] Hemos detenido la amenaza que representaba Eris, la siguiente Batalla está por comenzar. Le informó la Diosa todo al respecto.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Se refiere a ese Torneo del que habló en tv?. Quiso saber Twilight con sorpresa y enterada de los próximos movimientos.

\- Exacto, las "Guerras Galácticas", oficialmente se trata de un Torneo de Artes Marciales entre los Santos pero ese no es el objetivo. Con él pretendemos develar una gran maldad e iniciar esta Nueva Batalla. Después, cuando peleaste a mi lado, me mostraste un poder sorprendente. Tu enorme deseo de ayudar se convirtió en la fuerza impulsadora de ese poder milagroso. [Le explicó Saori, mientras que se veían flashbacks de su pelea anterior y una misteriosa figura oscura sobre el Coliseo donde se estaba llevando a cabo dicho evento] Twilight, aposté en las posibilidades de tu talento singular y por eso te dí una Armadura. Pudimos repeler a Eris gracias a ti y al Gran Patriarca, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Pero ya no te pediré que participes en la Batalla por venir, quiero que vuelvas a tener una vida tranquila, pues tu vida ya no se encuentra en peligro. Eres la vida irreemplazable que Cadence protegió. Por favor, cuídate. Entonces que te vaya bien. Deseó la Diosa, para luego partir de allí.

\- ¡Espere!. [Detuvo Twilight la marcha de aquella joven] Entonces, ¿dice que esto...ya no me incumbiré?. Quería saber, mientras que Saori estaba de espaldas.

\- Así es, ya no es necesario que sigas peleando. Solo aquellos dispuestos a dar su vida por la Paz en la Tierra están calificados para portar una Armadura. Por eso, Twilight, no voy a permitir que te involucres más en esto. Es lo mejor. Entonces, adiós. Se despidió Saori, tras contarle todo al respecto, dejando a la pobre chica totalmente callada, para luego volver a sentarse en la cama y quedar pensativa un buen rato.

Pronto, en la televisión volvieron a mostrarse escenas de Saori durante la apertura de las "Guerras Galácticas".

\- _"Los Santos son Guerreros destinados a luchar, apostando sus vidas por la Paz y por la Justicia. Un estilo de vida así sería difícil de comprender en nuestros tiempos. A través de este Torneo, quisiera mostrarles a todos ustedes el verdadero potencial del poder de estas personas."_. Habló Saori en aquella entrevista que le habían hecho horas atrás.

* * *

De vuelta en la Mansión Kido, en el Salón Principal, la Diosa se hallaba con Rainbow y Sunset, bajo un bello día soleado y sin nubes.

\- Rainbow, ¿ocurre algo?. Preguntó la Diosa a la peli arco-iris, la cual estaba sirviendo el té para la peli lila.

\- ¿Cree que sea lo correcto?. Perdimos a Cadence en la Batalla contra Eris y Rarity sigue en sin aparecer. Incluso conservando a los Santos y Saintias que se le unirán en el Futuro, las habilidades únicas de Twilight ayudarán mucho a su causa. Cuestionó la chica, quien sirvió el té en las tazas y los colocó en una bandeja.

\- Es suficiente, Rainbow. Twilight no es como nosotras, hasta hace poco era una estudiante de Secundaria Normal. La herida causada por perder a la hermana que admiraba frente a sus ojos, quizás nunca pueda entender qué tan profundamente corre. No hay necesidad de que esa chica cargue con algo como la Paz en la Tierra. Puso ella las cosas en su lugar y tomó la taza de té.

\- Tiene razón. Comprendió la peli arco-iris la situación.

\- Aunque ella no lo comprende muy bien por sí misma, creo que el "Amor" es lo que permite a los Humanos volverse infinitamente fuertes por alguien querido. Me aseguraré de proteger la Tierra en la que viven Twilight y los demás. Juró Saori.

\- ¡Sí!. Acató Rainbow la orden, cuando de golpe una misteriosa ruptura en una de las ventanas llamó la atención de todas.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!. Preguntó Sunset.

\- ¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Escucharon la voz del Mayordomo de Saori en la planta baja.

\- ¡Esa fue...¿la voz de Tatsumi?! ¡¿Un ataque enemigo?!. [Se preguntó Rainbow y salió disparada hacia la puerta] ¡Señorita Saori, no se mueva de aquí, Sunset, por favor, protégela! ¡Iré a ver!. Pidió la peli arco-iris, quien le encargó esa misión a la chica del Fénix.

\- Sí, sí, lo que usted diga, Mi Capitán. Respondió con sarcasmo.

* * *

Justo cuando Rainbow abrió la puerta, se topó con una cierta chica rubia y con acento vaquero, la cual tenía inmovilizado al pobre Tatsumi contra el suelo y agarrándole las manos como si fuera la Policía esposando a un delincuente.

\- ¡ESTE HOMBRE SOSPECHOSO INTENTÓ ACERCARSE A LA HABITACIÓN DE LA SEÑORITA SAORI! ¡REPROBABLE, DEBO CASTIGARTE!. [Exclamó la rubia con un tono de severidad, pero al girarse y ver a su amiga Rainbow cambió de parecer[ ¡Ah! ¡Rainbow! ¡Justo acaba de llegar!. Se alegró de verla y dejando sorprendida a la Secretaria de Saori.

\- ¿Applejack? ¿Qué es lo que le haces al Señor Tatsumi?. Preguntó confundida la chica.

\- ¿Eh? [Al volverse a girar, la pobre vaquera tuvo que pedir disculpas por el error que había cometido] Lo...¡lo siento mucho! ¡Es que el Señor Mayordomo de la Señorita Athena parece un gigantón malvado!. Rogó ella con las manos cruzadas, pidiendo perdón.

En aquel momento, salió Saori, protegida por Sunset.

\- Por un Demonio, lo que faltaba, otra tarada más. Se quejó la rubia-pelirroja, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta con mucha molestia.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Tatsumi?. Preguntó Saori con un tono de preocupación, mientras que el calvo se levantaba del suelo.

\- Sí...Sí, me disculpo por levantar la voz frente a su Habitación. Respondió Tatsumi y se disculpó por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

\- ¿No te había enviado la información de antemano?. Preguntó Rainbow a Applejack, la cual continuaba disculpándose por el incidente anterior.

\- L...Lo siento...solo leí los nombres. [Pidió disculpas de nuevo y una vez calmada, la rubia se presentó ante todos ellos] Déjenme presentarme, ¡Soy Applejack de Ursa Menor! ¡Inquebrantable, protegeré a la Señorita Athena!. Exclamó con felicidad, pero para Sunset era un dolor de cabeza.

\- Será mejor que también te protejas a ti misma, porque cuando llegue el día en el que estés sola, tendrás que cuidarte sola, porque serás mi saco de boxeo si vuelves a gritar con esa vocesita tan molesta. Le advirtió la chica del Fénix, quien le mostró el puño a la pobre vaquera.

Applejack tragó saliva y simplemente estrechó su mano con Sunset, la cual la seguía mirando de reojo y seria, mientras que a la primera se le aparecía una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Me alegra de que hayas venido, Applejack, espero que se lleven bien ambas. Pidió Saori pero aquel estado emocional no le gustó para nada a la recién llegada.

\- Señorita Saori, como supuse, no se encuentra bien. Dijo ella con un tono de preocupación.

\- Pues...no mucho. Respondió con tristeza la Diosa.

\- ¡Apple!. Gritó Rainbow por esa falta de respeto, según su punto de vista.

\- Escuché acerca del Gran Patriarca y de Rarity, lamento no haber podido ayudar con mi poder. [Se lamentó la rubia vaquera, mientras que cambiaba de estado de ánimo] ¡PERO AHORA QUE YO, APPLEJACK, HE VENIDO, YA NO TIENE NADA DE QUÉ ESTAR TRISTE! ¡VAYAMOS AL FRENTE DE BATALLA!. Pidió emocionada y causando risa en las dos chicas.

\- Así es. Respondió Saori con risa en su voz.

\- Por cierto, Señorita Saori, de entre los participantes de las "Guerras Galácticas", ¿hay algún Santo que le cause expectativas?. Lanzó su pregunta hacia la joven, quien se quedó pensativa.

\- Apple. Intervino Rainbow.

\- ¡Ay, ¿qué no te da curiosidad?! ¡¿No quieres saber quién llamó la atención de la Señorita Athena?!. Preguntó la vaquera con molestia por tantas interrupciones.

\- Veamos, todos los Santos reunidos para este Torneo son personajes que tienen el Poder y la Voluntad para enfrentarse a su cruel destino. Encontraremos Santos capaces de pelear a la par con la maldad que acecha en el "Santuario". Creo que así será. Observó Saori en uno de los anuarios que tenía y en donde aparecía la foto de uno de los Futuros Caballeros de Pegaso.

\- ¡Kyaaa! ¡PERO QUÉ EMOCIÓN!. Estalló Applejack de la emoción y terminó por recibir un fuerte en la cabeza de Sunset.

\- ¡Te lo dije!. Le advirtió la rubia-pelirroja.

\- Vas a ver a a la salida. Dejó su advertencia la chica rubia.

\- Actuará pronto, ¿cierto?. Quiso saber Rainbow sobre aquel Caballero pero Saori no dijo nada al respecto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al caer la Noche en el Santuario:

\- Así es, ya deben tener noticias sobre las "Guerras Galácticas". Dijo uno de los Caballeros del Santuario.

\- Muy pronto...no dudo que el Patriarca haga su movida. Respondió otro de los Soldados y se mostraban los "Aposentos del Patriarca", en donde aquel hombre se hallaba sentado en el Trono y con dos Soldados arrodillados ante su presencia, los cuales se presentaron.

\- Juan de Scutum. Se presentó el joven apuesto, su edad no parecía aparentar más de 20 años, era de tez blanca y cabello oscuro que mantenía corto hasta un poco más abajo de la nuca. Su rostro tenía rasgos bien definidos y delicados que le otorgaban una buena apariencia.

\- Y Georg de Crux, a su Servicio. Añadió su Camarada, el cual era de apariencia un poco más maduro que su compañero. Era un hombre de tez blanca con cabello rubio que mantenía corto hasta casi los hombros, poseía una pequeña barba aunque corta.

\- Me alegra que llegaran. Supongo que ya han escuchado de ese ridículo Torneo que se realizará pronto. Les dio la bienvenida el Patriarca.

\- Así es. Respondió Georg.

\- Esos mocosos de Bronce deben ser castigados por haber violado la prohibición de luchar por razones personales. Sin embargo, no fue por eso que los llamé. Quiero que encuentren a los responsables de la Conspiración Oculta de ese Torneo. Impartió aquella misión, dejando sorprendido a Juan.

\- Una Conspiración, ¿Qué quiere decir?. Preguntó Georg.

\- Según nuestros Reportes, todos los Santos a participar son huérfanos japoneses y al parecer se les prometió poder regresar a Japón si llevaban las Armaduras con ellos. En otras palabras, desde el Principio y con la Finalidad de realizar este Torneo, esos Huérfanos fueron enviados para ser Aprendices de Santos por un cierto hombre. Les contó todo al respecto, el Patriarca.

\- No puede ser...Quedó George sorprendida y Juan no podía salir del asombro.

\- El Patrocinador de este Torneo es Kido Mitsumada, de la Fundación Graad, sin embargo, este hombre ha muerto. En su lugar, su nieta, una chica llamada Saori Kido sigue sus pasos para completar su Voluntad, pero eso no es todo. Esta chica, al parecer se encuentra conspirando junto a los Santos que desaparecieron del Santuario hace tiempo, esta información me hace creer que pretende atacar al Santuario. Informó el Patriarca a aquellos dos Agentes suyos.

\- Con todo respeto, aún la Fundación Graad es un conglomerado enorme, no creo que esa niña sea capaz de tal cosa. Intentó Georg aclara las cosas, pero alguien más llegó a los "Aposentos del Patriarca".

\- Esa niña osa llamarse Athena así misma. Dijo una voz, la cual ingresó en el lugar.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!. Preguntó Georg, volteándose hacia aquel personaje recién llegado.

\- Soy una Saintia al servicio directo de la Diosa Athena, Rarity de Corona Boreal. Este acto es un insulto para la Divina Athena, no hay forma de que deje pasar esto por alto. Se presentó aquella chica de cabello violeta y conjuntos rosa, dejando helados a Juan y Georg.

\- ¡¿Saintia?!. Se preguntaron ambos a la vez, mientras que Rarity caminaba hacia el Centro.

\- Escuchen, esto es algo que deben saber. Hay Santos Especiales que sirven a Athena como sus Doncellas, las "Saintias". No suelen aparecer en primera línea dentro del Santuario, pero su trabajo de Inteligencia es tan bueno que tienen su propia Red Privada de Información. Agregó el Patriarca.

\- " _Su abominable plan pretende hacer caer al Santuario desde dentro, sospecho que hay un Ser de Intenciones Malignas oculto en las Sombras"_. Pensó Rarity, dudando sobre aquel personaje.

\- Aunque la amenaza de Eris se ha ido, siempre habrá alguien que amenace la paz en la Tierra. Por eso, como ustedes, son los más fieles entre los Santos de Plata, ¡les orden que vayan!. Acompañen a esta joven para capturar a Saori Kido ¡y pongan un alto al ser maligno que acecha desde las sombras! ¡Eliminen a todos los Santos Rebeldes y Conspirados!. Ordenó el Patriarca e impartió la orden para iniciar la misión.

\- ¡ENTENDIDO!. Acataron Juan y Georg la orden.

\- Pero qué farsa, no hay que ser conscientes a las amenazas de esta mocosa. Permíteme y los acabaré en un instante. Habló otro personaje, el cual estaba detrás de una de las columnas junto con una bella Rosa en sus manos.

\- Hum, no hay prisa. Sigamos su juego ahora y veamos cómo reaccionan. Primero hay que asegurarnos que todo vaya acorde a lo planeado. Pidió el Patriarca hacia el misterioso Caballero de la Rosa.

\- Que sea su voluntad. Respondió aquel personaje y se retiró.

* * *

Por su parte, el Patriarca había salido afuera de los "Aposentos" para dirigirse hacia la Estatua de Athena, en donde se quedó pensativo hasta la llegada de otro de los Caballeros Dorados.

\- Me encontré con "Saintias" aquellas al servicio directo de Athena en el Templo de Eris. Y una de ellas era el "Yorishiro" que albergaba el Alma de Eris. Athena en persona intentó salvar al "Yorishiro" usando su Cosmos pero era muy tarde. Le informó el Caballero Dorado Milo de Escorpio al Patriarca, el cual no despegaba la mirada de la Estatua de Athena.

\- " _Saintias al servicio directo de Athena, la chica del Conglomerado que está reuniendo a los Santos para su Batalla Personal y la Armadura Dorada...de Sagitario"._ Pensó el Patriarca, mientras que una voz le hablaba a él.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Hace 13 años:

\- _"Jamás imaginé que aparecerías frente a mí, una vez más de esta manera"_. Pensó el Patriarca, mientras que en los flashbacks se lo podía ver a él en la Torre donde dormía la pequeña Athena y empuñaba una Daga Dorada, lista para matarla.

\- ¡¿PATRIARCA?! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡ESTE BEBE ES ATHENA, DETÉNGASE!. [Pidió el Caballero Dorado Aiolos de Sagitario, quien forcejó con aquel hombre, pero en ese momento, la Máscara cayó al suelo, revelando el rostro del atacante.] ¡¿TÚ...?!

\- Ugh, me has visto, Aiolos. [Dijo el Patriarca y de ahí se produjo una explosión que destruyó la pared Oeste y la ventana de la Torre, mientras que el Caballero de Sagitario se escapaba con la pequeña Athena en sus brazos.] ¡MALDITO! ¡EL SANTO DORADO AIOLOS DE SAGITARIO HA COMETIDO TRAICIÓN! ¡INTENTÓ ASESINAR A LA INFANTA ATHENA! ¡PERSÍGANLO EN ESTE INSTANTE, NO DEJEN QUE SALGA VIVO! ¡ELÍMENENLO A COMO DE LUGAR!. Ordenó el Patriarca, furioso por no haber podido llevar a cabo el atentado, mientras que daba la orden a las tropas de atrapar a Aiolos y que recibiera el castigo más severo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Pero los Perseguidores de Aiolos no solo regresaron sin el cuerpo de Aiolos, el bebe y la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario habían desaparecido. E incluso Nike se había desvanecido de la mano derecha de la Estatua de Athena. Desde ese día he estado convencido de que Athena sobrevivió, ella se levantaría en contra de mí. Cuando pase...en ese momento me convertiré en el verdadero Patriarca"_ ¡EN ESE MOMENTO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL VERDADERO GOBERNANTE DE ESTA TIERRA!. Juró aquel personaje, mientras que se quitaba el Casco del Patriarca junto con la Máscara y sus ojos resplandecían de un intenso color por la locura.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Twilight salía del Sanatorio para tomar un poco de aire.

\- Disculpe, voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire. Dijo ella a la enfermera de la recepción.

\- Seguro, solo ten cuidado. Le permitió salir a ella.

Una vez afuera, la chica se quedó pensativa.

\- _"No puedo escuchar el murmullo de las Flores, simplemente florecen en silencio"_. Pensó la muchacha.

\- _"Eres la vida irreemplazable que Cadence protegió. Por favor, cuídate"._ Recordó aquella frase que Saori le había dado anteriormente durante su visita al hospital.

\- _"Ya...no me interesa la Diosa Maligna ni Athena...¿podré volver a ser normal?. Mi hermana dio su vida...para proteger la mía. Mientras sea una Santo, mientras sea la hermana de Cadence, dispárame junto a Eris, ¡de prisa!...Puede...que en realidad no entienda nada...sobre mi hermana o sobre lo que es ser una Santo. Pero, ¿en verdad es lo mejor así?"_. Para Twilight había llegado la hora de tirar la toalla al piso y rendirse, pero en ese momento vio a una persona tan familiar, era Cadence, la cual le abrazó y tomó de las manos, dejándole un objeto conocido.

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Me alegra de que hayas vuelto sana y salva! ¡Dado que no te diste por vencida, yo también decidí no rendirme!. Exclamó con alegría la chica, para luego desaparecer y de ahí su hermana miraba el Colgante de Caballo Menor que le había dejado.

\- Ah...¡No, se va a caer!. Gritó Twilight, mientras que se lanzaba para rescatarlo antes de que cayera en el sumidero, cuando en ese momento, alguien logró atrapar el Colgante a tiempo.

\- ¿Un Pegaso?. Preguntó un joven de cabello erizado, puntiagudo y corto, apenas llegándole a la nuca. Poseía amplas patillas aunque no tan largas junto con unas cejas gruesas, era de corta estatura, nariz respingada y portaba una "Pandora´s Box" en sus espaldas.

\- ¿Eh? Mu...¡muchas gracias! ¿y tú quién eres?. _"Una "Pandora´s Box" ¡¿Un Santo?!"._ Preguntó Twilight al joven castaño que le había salvado el Colgante de Caballo Menor, devolviéndoselo y de ahí preguntaba por el nombre de aquel misterioso muchacho.

* * *

 **Jejeje, ¿están ansioso por saber quién es el misterioso Santo? :3 Eso lo descubrirán en el capítulo que viene :D. Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :3, cuídense y que tengan un buen día Martes para todos ustedes. ¡Nos vemos!.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: ¿Quién era ese joven castaño que había agarrado a tiempo el Colgante de Caballo Menor de Cadence? ¿Quién era?. Esa pregunta le había dejado muchas dudas y confusión en Twilight, quien había recibido finalmente el alta y decidió pasar unos días en su casa junto con su padre y su perro Spike, necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse tras la pérdida de su hermana y liberar su mente de todo lo que había sufrido y tenido que pasar, ese mal trago iba a pasar con el tiempo pero nuevas discrepancias aparecían en el Horizonte.

Y fue así que decidió partir hacia aquel Coliseo donde ese día se iniciaban las llamadas "Guerras Galácticas". En aquel sitio se vivía una gran emoción, un gran festejo, las familias enteras, adolescentes interesados y curiosos, todas las personas de todo el Mundo llegaban para presenciar ese gran evento. Se podía percibir el ambiente de fiesta y emoción, globos y serpentinas, fuegos artificiales que estallaban en los Cielos e iluminaban un bello día que marcaría en la Historia Universal el comienzo...¡no! la vuelta a los tiempos de los entrenamientos y luchas en la Antigua Grecia y fue allí donde Twilight había partido desde su casa y llegado para ver si podía encontrarse con ese misterioso joven castaño.

\- ¡Twilight!. Escuchó la joven una voz alegre, quien le tomó por sorpresa y abrazándola por la espalda.

\- ¡Rumi!. Descubrió la chica de cabellos agua marina que aquella voz era de su amiga.

\- ¡Perdón por llegar tarde! ¡Te extrañé!. Saltó ella de la emoción y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual casi causa que la muchacha se cayera al piso.

Pronto, ambas amigas se encaminaron hacia la puerta de entrada de aquel gran Coliseo, en donde muchas personas caminaban para dirigirse hacia los asientos.

\- Ay...¡sí que me asustaste! ¡Te juro que no me dejaron visitarte en el Hospital!. Le contó Rumi a su amiga de aquel miedo que sentía por ella.

\- Jejeje, perdón. Se disculpó Twilight con una risilla.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?. Preguntó Rumi.

\- Sí...¡de maravilla!. Respondió la chica de Eqquleus con energía positiva.

\- Genial, ¡que bien que ya estés mejor! Y un evento como éste ¡obvio que no te lo perderías por nada en el Mundo!. Alegó Rumi con mucha felicidad de que pudieran pasar juntas aquel día.

\- ¡Sí! La verdad no quería venir. Dijo Twilight, pero al final había cambiado de opinión.

* * *

Mientras que tomaban asiente, el Presentador había llegado hacia la tarima y comenzaba con el inicio y la apertura del desafío.

\- _¡Damas y Caballeros, sean bienvenidos al Coliseo Graad!._ Habló aquel hombre desde la tarima y luego se iluminó todo el sitio junto con la emoción de las personas invitadas.

\- _"Una batalla entre Santos sería algo terrible de presenciar"._ Pensó Twilight, mientas que observaban todo el júbilo en la gente.

\- _La Batalla entre los Santos que tiene la atención de todo el Mundo: ¡"Las Guerras Galácticas"! ¡El Programa de hoy es la Segunda Ronda!_. Seguía hablando el Presentador, mientras que podía verse en el Palco para la gente importante a la Señorita Saori Kido sentada en su asiento V.I.P y protegida por Rainbow Dash y Applejack.

\- ¡Increíble, pero qué arena! ¡Es como de verdad estuviéramos en el Espacio!. [Exclamó Rumi con toda emoción, mientras que Twilight permanecía sentada y pronto vio a aquella peli lila en el Norte del lugar] ¡Kyaa, es la Señorita Saori!. Reconoció la joven rubia a la estudiante, cosa que llamó la atención de su amiga.

\- ¿La Señorita Saori?. [Preguntó Twilight y vio hacia aquella zona] _"Me pregunto si Rainbow y Applejack estarán también por aquí"._ [Quiso saber la chica].

\- ¡Ay, qué emocionante!. Gritaba todavía más fuerte Rumi, mientras que llegaba una conocida Fénix hacia el asiento de ellos.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, cabeza hueca?. Escuchó aquella voz y Twilight se volteó para encontrarse con Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¡Sunset! ¿Tú también...?. Preguntó la chica sorprendida de verla.

\- Sí, hoy no te daré los coscorrones de antes, vine para presenciar esta gran batalla. Le respondió bastante tranquila pero manteniendo la rudeza en su voz.

\- _El primer encuentro de hoy es...¡Seiya de Pegaso contra Shiryu de Dragón!._ Anunció el Presentador a aquellos dos jóvenes que portaban sus respectivas Armaduras.

\- ¿Seiya de Pegaso?. Quedó sorprendida la chica de conocer aquel nombre, ya que ese había sido el joven que le rescató su Colgante de Caballo Menor.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Si es tan importante, no vuelvas a tirarlo, ¿vale?. Dijo el castaño hacia aquella chica y le entregó el Colgante.

Twilight permaneció callada.

\- Te...¿te pasa algo?. Preguntó el joven a la muchacha, quien tomó aquel objeto y vio que se refregaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Ah...perdón, no es nada, es solo que...esto es un memento de mi hermana mayor. Respondió Twilight.

\- ¿Memento?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- Ella se fue a un lugar muy lejano, intenté detenerla desesperadamente pero...no pudo hacer nada...se fue sola...para protegerme. Contó Twilight con un dejo de tristeza.

\- Ya veo, yo también tengo una hermana, fuimos separados cuando éramos pequeños, no sé dónde se encuentra ahora. Incluso hay veces que pienso que nunca la volveré a ver. Contó aquella historia hacia Twilight.

\- ¿Eh?. Quedó sorprendida por la similitud de los hechos.

\- Pero estoy seguro de algo: Sin duda, mi hermana me verá dónde esté y algún día nos volveremos a encontrar. Por eso, hasta que llegue ese día, ¡voy a seguir luchando!. Hizo su promesa el castaño hacia su hermana.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _¡Ahh, Pegaso ha vuelto a caer, ¡¿acaso el Escudo y Puño del Dragón son invencibles?!._ Preguntó el Presentador, sorprendido tras ver a Seiya caer al piso y destruir parte del ring.

 _-_ ¡Uy, ¿crees que esté bien?!. Preguntó Rumi asustada.

\- Seiya. Temió Twilight.

\- Que ya proclamen al ganador. Pidió uno de los hombres que estaba más arriba.

\- Sí, ya casi no puede ni pelear. Agregó su amigo, estando muy asustado por lo ocurrido.

Seiya yacía sangrando en el suelo, intentando levantarse tras recibir repetidas veces los golpes de parte de Shiryu, quien seguía de pie y sin ningún rasguño.

\- Ya pasaron diez minutos, ¡así a este paso lo van a matar!. Gritó Rumi, ya desesperada.

\- _"Lo presiento, va a levantarse de nuevo"_. Tuvo Twilight aquella Fe en el muchacho de Pegaso.

\- No me derrotarán, ¡NO EN ESTE LUGAR! No voy...¡A DARME POR VENCIDO!. Juró Seiya, quien se había levantado del piso y estaba listo para continuar con la pelea.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Estoy seguro que tu hermana vela por ti en donde quiera que esté, por eso cuando no sientas tristeza, ¡anímate y avanza con todas tus fuerzas!. Le dio Seiya aquellos consejos a Twilight, cosa que la asombraron.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó Seiya su ofensiva, apareciendo el famoso Caballo Pegaso de la Mitología Griega y con ello logró derrotar finalmente al Caballero Shiryu de Dragón.

\- ¿Hermana?. Se quedó ella sorprendida y vio el triunfo del joven.

\- ¡Seiya de Pegaso es el ganador!. Anunció el Presentador a todos los presentes.

\- _"Para que puedas alcanzar a tu hermana"._ Recordó la chica aquellas palabras y dejó su asiento para ir a ver al vencedor.

Saori observaba toda la victoria desde el Palco, mientras que Twilight llegaba, abriéndose paso para llegar hasta el joven que estaba en camilla y llevado por varios médicos para que le curaran sus heridas.

\- ¡Seiya!. [Gritó Twilight, mientras las personas le mostraban sus respetos y le felicitaban por su victoria. La chica llegó hasta él] ¡YO TAMBIÉN VOY A ESFORZARME, GRACIAS!. Le agradeció la chica por aquellas palabras tan motivadoras y el joven castaño levantó su pulgar, expresando que se sentía orgulloso de ella y que contaba con todo su apoyo, acto seguido, los médicos lo llevaron para la enfermería.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un restaurante, un grupo de personas se hallaba almorzando tranquilamente y escuchando por la televisión sobre la victoria de Seiya en el "Torneo Galáctico".

\- _"El Primer Encuentro en la Segunda Ronda del "Torneo Galáctico", ¡pero que batalla más intensa! ¡SEIYA DE PEGASO OBTUVO UNA VICTORIA TENAZ!"._ Anunciaban con emoción aquel triunfo.

\- Uff, aunque no quisiera tener que usar estos "palillos", los Tallarines Asiáticos son los mejores. Parece que el Espectáculo ya terminó, también deberíamos irnos. Aún así, es realmente estúpido que arriesguen sus vidas en las Batallas de este "Torneo Amarillista". No tienen vergüenza. Dijo Juan de Escudo, quien escuchaba lo sucedido y terminaban de almorzar.

\- Tal vez sea así, Juan, pero si dices que su preparación solo fue para actuar como los "Peones" en este "Torneo", entonces siento lástima por esos pobres sujetos. Reflexionó Georg de la Cruz del Sur, quien se puso bastante serio.

\- Jaja, siempre tan compasivo, Georg, ¿es porque también entrenaste a un mocoso de Bronce?. Preguntó Juan, tras reírse.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, es como dice el Patriarca, detrás de esto hay una sombra maligna que amenaza al Santuario, nuestro deber es descubrirla y eliminarla. Le hizo recordar su Camarada al joven, quien cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

\- Ya lo sé, solo digo que por una vez no te atormentes, no quisiera que se interpusiera algo más importante. Pidió Juan con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

* * *

\- Discúlpanos por hacerte esperar. ¿Segura que no querías comer con nosotros?. Estuvo delicioso. Pidió disculpas Juan a Rarity, quien los estaba esperando afuera del restaurante, muy seria y apoyada contra una pared.

\- No es necesario, ya completé los preparativos mientras comían. Respondió ella.

\- Perfecto, pero ¿no crees que con el tiempo que sobra podremos visitar otros lugares?. Intervino Juan, quien estaba más interesado en hacer turismo.

\- No es necesario, no sabemos cuál es la verdadera identidad de los partidarios del Mal, puede que en este momento nos tengan en la mira. Hay que evitar toda acción que les de una oportunidad para atacar. Pidió Rarity extremo cuidado en la misión que desempañaban.

\- Sabes, pudiste solo habernos dicho que no. Respondió Juan con tono de gracia.

\- Ya casi es hora, vamos. Ordenó ella.

\- ¡Ah, espera! [Intentó el peli negro con detenerla pero ya había comenzado a caminar] Qué demonios, ¿todas las Saintias son así?. Se preguntó el Caballero del Escudo con dudas.

\- Hmp, tal vez no están acostumbradas a salir con nosotros. Un Santo Femenino, un Guardaespaldas por si acaso, bajo órdenes directas de Athena, ¿por qué habría que juntarla con dos de Plata?. Indagó Georg y luego se preguntó por aquello.

\- Quién sabe, puede que sea para esconderla mientras realiza sus deberes como Sirvienta. O tal vez...Iba a decir Juan pero su amigo se adelantó.

\- Sea para espiarla. Puso Georg en exposición aquella teoría.

\- Jajaja, ¿dices que se arrepentirá porque los traidores son sus antiguos compañeros? Qué tontería. Se río Juan porque aquello le pareció un buen chiste.

\- Bueno, como los Santos son los más fieles del Santuario, hemos de realizar esta noble tarea. Alegó Georg y tras tomar su equipaje, se pusieron en marcha junto con Rarity.

* * *

\- ¿Señorita Saori?. [Preguntó Rainbow, quien se dirigió hacia el Coliseo, el cual se hallaba ahora vacío y la chica caminaba por aquel lugar] Supuse que estaría en este lugar, hemos confirmado la Seguridad Local y la salida de los Asistentes. Ya casi es hora de irnos, ¿le preocupa algo?. Preguntó su Secretaria hacia la Diosa.

\- No...no es nada, iré enseguida. Respondió Saori tranquila pero eso le llamó la atención a su Secretaria.

* * *

Por su parte, Twilight junto con Rumi y Sunset habían dejado atrás el Coliseo y se dirigían por las calles de paseo.

\- ¡Vaya, el Torneo fue increíble, me alegra haberlo visto!. Exclamó eufórica la rubia.

\- ¿Twilight?. Preguntaron ambas chicas al ver a la joven callada.

En ese momento, Sunset le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la muchacha, quien salió de aquel trance.

\- Te están hablando, tarada. Le dijo y giró la mirada de la chica hacia su amiga.

\- ¡Te estoy hablando, Twilight! ¡Ay, quién te viera en la baba! ¡¿Tanto así te robó el corazón ese Caballero Seiya de Pegaso?!. Preguntó Rumi divertida, cosa que causó risa en la peli agua marina.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡CLARO QUE NO, ESO NO...SOLO ESTABA REFLEXIONANDO!. Exclamó la joven, tratando de ocultar esas emociones suyas.

\- ¡Jajaja, hasta te sonrojas y con eso de que te fuiste a decirle algo tan atrevido!. En fin, esos Santos si que son otra cosa, ¿a qué se dedicarán el resto de los días?. Río y luego preguntó Rumi.

\- A pelear. Respondió Twilight.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó con dudas su amiga.

\- Los Santos junto a Athena, es decir, su Diosa, pelean arriesgando sus vidas por la Paz y la Justicia en la Tierra. Contó Twilight sobre aquel papel que desempeñaban.

\- Si...bueno, eso es lo que decía el Folleto pero la verdad no creo que algo así sea verdad. Mencionó Rumi con dudas.

\- Tienes razón. Le dio Twilight la razón.

\- _"No te pediré que participes en la Batalla por venir, ¡quiero que regreses a tu estilo de vida tranquila!"_. Recordó aquellas palabras que Saori le había dado en el Hospital.

\- Oye, ¿el clima siempre estuvo así?. Preguntó Rumi, sacándola de sus pensamientos y de golpe vieron como un enorme rayo caía sobre el Coliseo, causando una gran explosión.

\- ¡UNA...AHH...¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CAYÓ UN RAYO?!. Se preguntó Twilight sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Fue en dirección al Coliseo?! Que bueno que el Torneo ya terminó. Dijo Rumi, pero había algo más de qué preocuparse.

\- No...¡Eso fue...!. Exclamó Twilight.

* * *

El rayo había ido en dirección hacia Saori, quien fue protegida por Rainbow y Applejack de aquel "bombardeo".

\- ¡Señorita Saori, ¿se encuentra bien?! ¡¿Quiénes son?!. Preguntó la vaquera rubia hacia las dos misteriosas sombras.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Después de todo sí son Guardaespaldas!. Río la sombra de la derecha.

\- Entonces es cierto que esa chica se hace pasar por Athena. Alegó su Camarada y desde los muros del Coliseo, un nuevo rayo iluminó a los personajes responsables.

\- Los Traidores que amenazan al Santuario serán castigados con la Muerte. Advirtió el primero.

\- ¡Esos son Santos de Plata, Juan de Scutum y Georg de Crux!. Los reconoció Rainbow Dash.

\- Tal como nos dijeron, las Saintias son dos niñas, qué misión tan aburrida. Se lamentó Juan de que no fueran enemigos verdaderos.

\- Patético, engañar a dos jovencitas inocentes. Agregó Georg con mucha seriedad en su rostro.

\- Mostrarle misericordia al enemigo no es necesario, si tanto les molesta que sean sus enemigos sean unas niñas, dejen que yo me encargue. Intervino Rarity, quien descendió con su Armadura de combate lista.

\- ¡Eres tú!. La reconoció Rainbow.

\- Son unas ilusas por creer en esta Bruja pretendiendo ser nuestra Diosa, las sumiré en un sueño eterno con el Resplandor de estos Cristales Helados. Advirtió la peli morada.

\- ¡RARITY!. La reconoció Applejack aterrada y sorprendida.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS...?!. Iba a preguntó Rainbow pero la joven se adelantó.

\- ¡No más preguntas!. Finalizó ella y se dio por comenzada la Batalla del Coliseo.

* * *

\- ¡UNA ESTÁ CAYENDO FUERTE!. [Alertó Rumi.] ¡Démonos prisa en volver, Twilight! ¿Eh?. Pidió la rubia, pero su amiga estaba decidida en ir hacia allí.

\- Perdón, Rumi, debo volver un momento. ¡YO RECORDÉ QUE TENGO ALGO QUE HACER!. Exclamó la peli agua marina.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Demonios, siempre eres así, Twilight!. Gritó Rumi, mientras que Sunset iba tras ella.

\- ¡Señorita Saori!. Se lanzó ella al rescate de la Diosa, yendo a toda prisa hacia el Coliseo.

\- ¡Voy contigo, idiota!. Gritó Sunset, quien se le unió a la pelea.

\- ¡Sunset! Gracias. Agradeció ella.

\- No me lo agradezcas, si a ti te pasa algo, ya no tendré a mi Saco de Boxeo. Alegó con risa la rubia-pelirroja.

\- Clásico de ti, amiga, clásico de ti. Río Twilight y ambas se pusieron en marcha hacia el Coliseo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: La tormenta había llegado, los Asesinos que el Patriarca había enviado para matar a Athena entraron en escena en el Coliseo, bajo los Cielos negros y nublados, junto con Rarity, la cual iba con aquellos dos "Agentes", los cuales estaban esperando la orden de atacar. A su vez, por su parte, Twilight se hallaba en camino junto con Sunset para ayudar a Saori y a las Saintias que la protegían de los enemigos.

\- No es necesario que intervengan. A partir de aquí, yo me haré cargo ahora. Pidió Rarity a Juan de Escudo y Georg de la Cruz del Sur, los cuales se le quedaron mirando, mientras que ella tomaba el mando de la operación.

\- ¡Rarity, ¿por qué has venido como Asesina de parte del Santuario?!. Preguntó Rainbow Dash hacia la chica.

\- ¡Rainbow, retrocede!. [Pidió Applejack, quien tomó posiciones de combate, lista para pelear, mientras que iba encendiendo su Cosmos] ¡Considero que la Batalla es imposible de ganar, Rainbow, por favor, protege a la Señorita Saori!. Pidió la vaquera rubia.

\- ¡Apple!. Gritó su amiga.

\- ¡La iniciativa llevará a la victoria!. [Exclamó ella y se lanzó al ataque] ¡"GOLPE DE LAS SIETE ESTRELLAS CELESTES SUPREMAS"!. [Lanzó ella su ofensiva contra Rarity, mientras que se formaba la Constelación de la Osa Menor y aparecía dicho animal, rugiendo hacia el enemigo, pero para sorpresa de ella, su ataque no le hizo ningún daño a la rival, la cual quedó completamente intacta, ya que había invocado su defensa].

\- Una Pared de Hielo...¡detuvo el ataque por completo!. Observó Rainbow aquellas defensas.

\- Una técnica inmadura por la falta de experiencia en combate, un Cosmos lleno de confusión a pesar de tus palabras. Estoy segura de que te lo enseñaron en la Academia. ¿Creíste poder oponerte a mí con ese Nivel de Cosmos?. [Preguntó ella con mucha seriedad en su voz, avanzando hacia su oponente] Una ingenua que demuestra tal vacilación ante el enemigo, ¡no es digna de portar una Armadura!. Terminó por calificarla a la rubia, quien quedó helada.

\- ¡Apple, retrocede!. Ordenó Rainbow, ya que Rarity había alzado su mano derecha y comenzaba a elevar su Cosmos, formando gotas o cristales de hielo.

\- ¡"JEWELIC TEARS"!. [Contra-atacó la peli morada, lanzando aquel bombardeo contra la joven vaquera, quien gritó del dolor].Gotas hechas Cristales de Hielo desde el Cielo...¡lanzándose sin piedad contra el enemigo!

\- ¡Apple!. Gritó Rainbow, mientras que su amiga era inmovilizada por el bombardeo.

\- Mi...cuerpo...ugh...Ah...Señorita Athena...Fueron sus últimas palabras, mientras que se formaba toda una capa sobre ella y envolvía a Apple dentro del Hielo.

\- ¡Apple!. Gritó de nuevo Rainbow hacia su amiga.

\- Ilusa, solo resta romperte en pedazos. Sentenció Rarity, lista para terminar con el trabajo.

\- ¡Rarity! [Le llamó la peli arco-iris] En la Academia, al igual que nosotras, juraste a la Señorita Saori, ¡juraste Lealtad a la Diosa Athena!. [Le hizo recordar esos momentos del Pasado y la jura que había hecho] La exigencia a ti misma y a tu Excelencia en todo te hacían el ejemplo perfecto de lo que debía ser una Santa. ¿Qué fue...¡Qué fue lo que te pasó?!. Preguntó Rainbow hacia la chica, ordenando de que revelara su historia, cosa que llevó a que la peli morada cerrara los ojos.

\- Rainbow, este no es el momento de sumergirnos en el Sentimentalismo de Épocas Pasadas. Lo supe una vez que salía del Pequeño Jardín de la Academia: ¡Por el bien de la paz en la Tierra, debía jurar lealtad, no a este niña, sino al Patriarca del Santuario!. [Dijo en su respuesta, mientras que el bombardeo iba hacia Rainbow pero ella lo repelió por completo] Detuviste la Congelación de mi Hielo, sin embargo, no será por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Uhh, Rarity, deberías saberlo, hace 13 años el Patriarca intentó asesinar a la Señorita Saori justo tras su nacimiento, es la Encarnación del Mal!. Contó la peli arco-iris sobre lo ocurrido en el Pasado.

\- Ciertamente eso fue lo que me enseñaron en la Academia, pero lo que se aprende de los demás, no siempre es la verdad. Respondió Rarity y mostraba flashbacks del Pasado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No hay mentira en las Enseñanzas de la Academia que es Tierra Sagrada de la Señorita Saori!. Preguntó la Secretaria.

\- Rainbow, aún si no puedes creerme, pues has permanecido al lado de esa chica desde su infancia como su Intercesora, quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir: Durante una misión en solitario, fui atacada por un Dríade al servicio de la Diosa Maligna Eris, fue durante mi lucha desesperada que él apareció ante mí, lleno de Benevolencia y Justicia, como un Dios, un hombre cubierto por un Cosmo Inmenso. Fui salvada por otro que el mismísimo Patriarca del Santuario, y no sentí ni un poco de maldad manchando su Cosmos Divino. Él está dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para mantener la paz en la Tierra. Contó toda su historia la peli morada y sobre su encuentro con aquel personaje.

\- No, es mentira, tu...Señorita...huya. Pidió Rainbow hacia la Diosa, mientras que Rarity incendiaba su Cosmos.

\- Kido Saori, por órdenes del Patriarca del Santuario, he de tomarla en custodia. Dijo la chica hacia la Diosa.

\- Me temo que no puedo ir contigo. En este momento tengo cosas que hacer. Respondió la peli lila, desobedeciendo el arresto.

\- ¿Hablas de ese Torneo Exhibicionista?. Me cuesta entenderte. [Se burló Rarity pero en ese momento, Saori empuñó el Báculo de Athena, el Símbolo de su Poder y Autoridad] A este paso, tus brazos quedarán congelados, si eres la verdadera Athena, entonces libérate con tu Cosmo Divino y Sagrado. Ordenó Rarity a Saori, ya que la tenía bajo las "Esposas de Hielo"] ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puedes hacer esto?. Y pensar que ellas que intentaron protegerte desesperadamente. En este momento están por expirar, a pesar de que no puedo controlar mi técnica muy bien. [Observó la chica con seriedad y Saori no podía liberarse de esas ataduras] Como supuse: Tú no eres una Diosa. Las sospechas del Patriarca resultaron ser ciertas, Diosa Falsa que manipulaste el destino de muchos pretendiendo ser Athena, el Santuario verá que pagues por tu Gran Pecado. Sentenció Rarity, lista para llevarse a la chica hacia aquel sitio.

\- ¡Te equivocas!. [Exclamó una voz familiar, la cual tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Juan y Georg, quienes se voltearon hacia la entrada] ¡La Señorita Saori no es una Falsa Dios! [Exclamó aquella persona, la cual resultó ser Twilight, quien estaba cubierta por su Cosmos y con ella había venido Sunset].

\- Oye, oye, todavía tienen otra Aliada pretendiendo ser un Santo. Alertó Juan de Escudo, quien le dirigió su mensaje hacia George, el cual permaneció callado y serio, pero luego pasó a hablar.

\- No esperaba que todas fueran mujeres tan jóvenes, en tanto a esa Señorita Kido Saori, quizás es la Marioneta de alguien más. Tal vez no es lo que sospecha el Patriarca. Dedujo el rubio hacia los protagonistas.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Por último, una advertencia: Durante esta misión, es probable que Kido Saori pierda la vida abruptamente, asegúrense de traerla al Santuario sin importar que...Eso es todo._ Dejó el Patriarca aquella orden, pero cuando pedía que la trajeran con vida, algo lo detuvo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Nuestro Honorable Patriarca tan benevolente. Bromeó Juan al respecto de aquella situación.

\- Sí por mí fuera, me encargaría de ella de una buena vez. Proteger a los débiles hasta el final. Eso es lo que llamamos Justicia. Continuó Georg, mirando con seriedad hacia Twilight.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Ordenó Rarity a la chica de que se presentara.

\- Siempre están decidiendo por las personas, los Dioses son tan egoístas, en serio. Pero...¡esto lo decidí yo misma! ¡Esta vez yo protegeré a la Señorita Saori!. [Juró Twilight y destruyó las "Esposas de Hielo"] ¡No estoy jugando!.

\- Ya basta, si sigues jugando a ser tu la hermana, morirás, sal de mi camino inmediatamente. No encuentro nada de divertido en torturar a Novatos. Ordenó Rarity, mirándola con furia.

\- No me quitaré, acabo de decirte que protegeré a la Señorita Saori. Se negó Twilight a alejarse.

\- ¿Dices que el poder de esta chica puede mantener la paz en la Tierra?. Cuestionó la peli morada el papel de Saori.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que ella no puede proteger algo así, la Señorita Saori es solo una chica!. Respondió la peli agua marina.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Rarity ante esas palabras.

\- Además, algo como la Paz en la Tierra, honestamente me es muy difícil de comprender. Pero, ¡estoy en deuda con la Señorita Saori!. Ella...¡intentó ayudarnos a mi hermana y a mí con todo su poder!. ¡Por eso, esta vez yo la protegeré, es la única razón que necesito. Si la Señorita Saori no es una Diosa, no me interesa!. Finalizó Twilight, poniéndose en pie de defensa de la peli lila.

\- Ya escuché suficiente, ¡en ese caso, trata de proteger a esa chica! ¡"JEWELIC TEARS"!. [Sentenció Rarity, harta del discurso y entonces lanzó su ofensiva contra su rival, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la defensa de la peli agua marina] ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Detuvo mi Viento Helado! Esto es...¡¿Cosmo?! ¡¿El Calor de su Cosmo Ardiente derrite mis Cristales Helados?! [Se preguntó la joven al ver fallido su ataque y la resistencia crecía en la joven] ¡Imposible...¿a este nivel está el poder de esa niña?!.

\- ¡Twilight!. Gritó Saori al ver a la muchacha lista para pelear.

\- No...no te lo permitiré, tanto la Señorita Saori como mi hermana...¡ME PROTEGIERON DE LA MISMA FORMA, POR ESO...ARDE AÚN MÁS MI COSMO! ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES ME DERROTEN! Decidí nunca darme por vencida, ¡al igual que él...! ¡Uooooooooooooooo!. Las palabras de ella se hicieron realidad, enseguida se lanzó al asalto, con su puño en lo alto y resplandecía el Caballo Mitológico Pegaso.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Quedó sorprendida Rarity, pero en aquel momento Juan y Georg decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Hasta aquí llegó el juego, ¡Gatitas!. Advirtieron ambos amigos.

\- ¡Juan, te dije que no intervinieras!. Le volvió Rarity a advertir de que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

\- Oye, oye, eso lo digo yo. Mira, este jueguito donde no pasa nada, me tiene harto. Señorita, hazte a un lado. Respondió Juan y le dio esa orden a Twilight.

\- ¿Q...Qué? ¿Tú serás mi Oponente?. Él...él es fuerte. Observó la chica a su rival.

\- Puedes decir que es culpa de ella, pero no te lo tomes a mal, ¡porque las eliminaré en un instante!. Advirtió el joven de cabellos negros.

\- ¡Detente!. Pidió Saori pero ya era tarde.

\- ¡Venga, muéranse ya!. Exclamó Juan y preparó su ofensiva final, iluminando todo el Coliseo.

* * *

Pero de forma misteriosa, algo ocurrió: Todas ellas fueron transportadas hacia una zona totalmente distinta.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Señorita Saori!. [Observó la chica a la Diosa totalmente a salvo].

\- Uhh, ¿dónde...?. Se preguntó Rainbow, quien estaba con una descongelada Applejack y con Sunset, la cual se levantaba del suelo.

\- ¿Qué nos pasó?. Quiso saber la chica del Fénix.

\- Parece que nos descubrieron. [Dijo Twilight] ¡Shinato!. Se encontró cara a cara con el Maestro de Sunset.

\- Sí, pero lo bueno es que ya están a salvo, Athena. Respondió el peli negro.

\- ¡Maestro!. Exclamó Sunset hacia el joven.

\- Ahora dejen que ella se encargue del resto, determinamos que tu Cosmo estaba comportándose de forma inusual. Así que la Maestra tuvo que forzar una transferencia. Les contó Shinato sobre lo ocurrido y el por qué habían llegado a los bosques.

\- ¡¿Mayura?! Pero, ¡su cuerpo!. Iba a decir Saori.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, la Maestra es un verdadero Santo de Athena. Respondió Shinato, llevando la tranquilidad al grupo.

* * *

Volviendo al Coliseo, toda una nube de humo y polvo desapareció, llevándose consigo a las chicas de aquel sitio.

\- Para una situación como esta, es que ha restringido sus Cinco Sentidos, acumulando su poder. Dijo Georg, observando aquella situación.

\- ¿Qué es esto...? ¿Kido Saori y los demás Santos desaparecieron? ¿Qué significa esto?. Preguntó Rarity hacia los dos Agentes del Santuario.

\- ¡Ja! Al fin se deja ver. Río Juan.

\- Entonces tú eras la presencia que nos estuvo observando todo este tiempo. Uno de los Santos que desapareció del Santuario. Observó Georg hacia la persona recién llegada y que se bajaba de la silla de ruedas en la que estaba confinada.

\- Oh, Polluelos que salieron prematuramente del cascarón. Sus ojos enturbiados serán abiertos ¡por mí, Mayura de Pavo!. Exclamó la joven, lista para terminar con la amenaza.

* * *

 **Mayura ha llegado al Coliseo para enfrentarse a Rarity, Juan y Georg, ¿qué plan tendrá en mente? ¿logrará hacerle ver la realidad a Rarity? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Twilight, Saori y las demás?. No se lo vayan a perder :3.**

 **Hola, hola, Camaradas, ¿cómo han estado?, espero que bien, bueno, aquí está su amigo MontanaHatsune92, quien vuelve a escribir esta historia después de un largo hiatus. La verdad vengo a decirles que ahora me encuentro en inicio de Vacaciones de Invierno por la Facultad, tras haber aprobado el examen parcial de una materia que tuve que recursar este año u.u, pero ya el primer examen lo tengo aprobado y me queda uno más, el cual será en Octubre y de ahí daré el final, para así poder recibirme este año.**

 **¿Cómo han estado todos?. Por otra parte, también me he encontrado ocupado, no solo en el estudio, sino también con el fandom de The Loud House, la cual no para de sacar buenos fanfics con Loudcest, así que yo también estuve trabajando en ellos y en especial en varios proyectos que tengo con esa serie, sin olvidar la secuela de "El Viaje" entre Ed, Edd, Eddy (a quien le agradezco muchísimo a lady-saintiasailor y a FreedomGundam96 por las Armaduras Sapuris que llevarán los chicos) y The Loud House, además de que haré también otro crossover entre esta serie y Los Simpsons con pareja definida para Bart. Tal vez ambas historias salgan entre Agosto-Septiembre :).**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste esta historia :D.**

 **Saludos y fuertes abrazos para:**

 *** lady-saintiasailor: Gracias, amiga y espero que te guste esta historia y que pronto salgan nuevos capítulos de tus fanfics "Un encuentro inesperado" y "Un encuentro en Atenas" :D. Mucha suerte también para vos.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Hola, amigo, no te preocupes que también sigue Omega, aunque ya me estoy preocupando por Next Dimension, dijeron que salían los nuevos capítulos en el Verano de Japón y ya lo es allá pero nada :(. A seguir esperando, por cierto, ¿cuáles son tus ideas para las Armaduras de los Dorados en Omega? :).**

 *** PoLucy: Yo sigo el manga en Youtube, porque en la mayoría de páginas están llenas de virus :(. Así que te recomiendo Youtube, así no tenes problemas :D.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene. Que tengan un buen día Sábado para todos ustedes :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Mayura de Pavo Real había llegado para enfrentarse a los "Asesinos del Santuario", los cuales eran Rarity, Juan y Georg, los tres estaban sumamente sorprendidos al ver el incremento del Cosmo de su recién llegada rival, parecía que era una gran explosión de energía, la cual emanaba su cuerpo y que resplandecía en todo el Coliseo, casi parecido a la Luz del Sol.

\- _"Su Cosmo es impresionante. Ese es...El Santo Femenino que se dice que era el más fuerte en todo el Santuario: ¡Mayura de Pavo Real!"_. Rarity estaba sin poder hablar y pensó aquello, al ver a su rival, ésta simplemente permanecía helada.

\- ¿Tú también eres partícipe de estos actos de traición?. Preguntó Georg de la Cruz del Sur hacia la chica ciega.

\- No he hecho traición alguna, yo solo protejo a Athena como la Santo que soy. [Respondió la mujer, para luego dirigirse hacia Rarity] En cambio tú, Rarity, cumpliendo las órdenes del Patriarca sin vacilar, no tienes derecho de mostrar tu rostro ante Athena. Sentenció Mayura y lanzó una ofensiva contra la ahora aterrada Saintia, pero Juan la protegió, desviando el ataque.

\- ¡No te quedes ahí como una idiota, ¿acaso quieres morir?!. Preguntó el joven de cabellos negros a la peli morada.

\- Vaya, así que ese es el tan rumoreado Escudo de Scutum, parece hecho de papel maché. Observó la ciega aquella defensa y se burló, cosa que le causó risa a Juan.

\- Ja, a pesar de tu apariencia, eres bastante violenta. ¿No es de villanos atacar a la chica desde el principio?. Admiró y luego preguntó de forma cómica ese papel que ejercía Mayura.

\- Jum, no hay por qué distinguir entre hombre y mujer con los incompetentes. [Sentenció Mayura una vez y volvió al ataque] Quítate o ese Escudo que tanto te enorgullece quedará hecho pedazos. Le ordenó la mujer rubia, cosa que Juan se negaba a dejar sola a Rarity y sin defensa, así que iba a seguir resistiendo, a pesar de que la ofensiva de Mayura le sobrepasaba, sin embargo, alguien más intervino en la pelea, llamando la atención de aquella joven y de Rarity.

\- Mayura de Pavo Real, antes de iniciar esta pelea, explícame algo: ¿Por qué alguien como tú, reconoce a Saori Kido como Athena?. Preguntó Georg, quien había incendiado su Cosmo y estaba listo para el combate.

\- Hum, Polluelos Inmaduros, la verdad es algo que se puede comprobar con los ojos de uno mismo. Yo voy a darles un consejo, esa chica es una desgracia total como Santa, ¡no hay nada absolutamente en qué proteger!. Sentenció Mayura y apuntó a Rarity.

\- Di lo que quieras, ¡he decidido seguir al Patriarca!. Fue la respuesta final de la peli morada.

\- Jum, muy bien, entonces ven por mí. ¡Soy una enemiga del Patriarca!. Le desafió Mayura a su rival.

Rarity estaba lista para pelear, avanzó hasta su enemigo, pero para su sorpresa, Georg le detuvo el paso.

\- Detente. [Pidió el rubio inglés] Ella es más fuerte de lo que imaginas, no podrás seguirle el paso. Advirtió a la chica.

\- Georg, pero de qué hablas, ¡yo puedo encargarme de esto! ¡No es necesario que intervengas! ¡¿Sabes?!. [Dijo ella, quien no quería que aquellos dos Agentes del Santuario pelearan] ¡¿Pero...Juan?!.

\- ¡No hay manera de que dos hombres se inmuten mientras una mujer es lastimada! ¡¿Crees que voy a regresar cargando tu cadáver?!. Se unió Juan a la batalla, protegiendo a la chica.

\- Pero...¡Juan!. Intentó Rarity intervenir y de que la dejaran pelear sola, ya que no necesitaba de su seguridad.

\- ¡Que retrocedas! ¡No hagas cosas innecesarias!. Volvió a ordenarle el peli negro.

\- Juan levantará una "Barrera Gravitacional", cúbrete tras ella. Pidió Georg, explicando el plan de su Camarada.

\- Jum, eres protegida por hombre patéticos, ¡en ese caso, preparé mi Réquiem para los tres!. ¡Hagámoslo! No trabajan mal en equipo, ¡pero son unos ilusos!. Ordenó Mayura, pidiendo de que pasaran a la acción.

\- ¡Maldición, esta es la última vez que protegemos a una Señorita! ¡"GRAVITACIÓN ASTRAL"!. Lanzó Juan su ofensiva.

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO ESPIRITUAL"!. Se unió Georg en el ataque.

\- ¡"HIGI KENYOKU TENBUSHO"! [Repelió Mayura las dos ofensivas y atravesó la defensa de Juan, para tomar por sorpresa a Rarity, agarrándola del cuello y alzándola en el aire] Voy a escucharte en consideración de esos dos que intentaron protegerte, ¿hay algo que quieres decir?. Le concedió la rubia la oportunidad de que hablara su prisionera.

\- Ah...Mátame. Pidió como último deseo.

\- Soy la única que puede escucharte en este momento. Dijo Mayura.

\- No tengo nada que decir...mátame. Está hecho...El Patriarca tiene a Athena. Informó Rarity a Mayura, cosa que la sorprendió.

\- Una Estrella Poderosa se acerca a Athena. [Sintió la rubia aquella sensación]. ¡Imposible, ¿destruyeron la "Barrera de la Montaña?!".

\- Oye, oye, es vergonzoso que pienses que nos derrotaste con algo como esto. ¡Estás lidiando con Santos en servicio!. Le advirtió Juan, quien reapareció con Georg, estaban heridos pero no derrotados.

\- Lo siento, pero ya no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes. Pasaré esto por alto, vayan adonde quieran. Se "disculpó" Mayura, ya que tenía asuntos que atender y eran de suma urgencia.

\- ¡NO IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE!. Le advirtió Georg y se produjo una potente explosión en el Coliseo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los Aposentos del Patriarca del Santuario, la noche había caído y con ella, el Sumo Pontífice se sumergía en las cálidas aguas de aquel lugar para darse un merecido baño y relajarse con el vapor, rodeado de la exquisita decoración griega antigua.

\- _"Sabía que aparecerías, Mayura de Pavo Real, pero tus actos secretos llegan hasta aquí. No creo que puedas anticipar la movida que acabo de hacer"_ [Dijo pensativo aquel hombre con una sonrisa, mientras que daba por finalizado su baño de aguas termales y salía de allí, desnudo pero tranquilo por aquellas solitarias habitaciones y tomaba una toalla, envolviendo su cuerpo musculoso] _"Todos los Santos que abandonaron el Santuario y me traicionaron, deben desaparecer por completo. Solo un poco más, solo un poco más y Athena volverá a poner un pie en este Templo. Entonces, con mis propias manos, esta vez me aseguraré de acabar con su vida y así me convertiré en el Nuevo Dios"_. [Pensó, muy tranquilo, relajado, con una sonrisa de victoria y tomando aquella Daga con la que había intentado matar a la pequeña Diosa hace 13 años, pero en ese momento, alguien detuvo sus pensamientos y proyectos de ambición y poder].

\- Tonto, tú no serás un Dios, observa: Alrededor de Saori Kido aparecen Estrellas Resplandecientes y cuando su Resplandor la envuelva, despertará como Athena, en ese momento recibirás tu merecido. Dijo una misteriosa voz en medio de la Noche.

\- Otra vez tú, qué molesto. La aplastaré, no importa cuántas Estrellas se reúnan. Juró ese joven en cumplir sus ambiciones.

\- ¿Podrás hacerlo?. De entre ellas, hay una que brilla y resplandece de forma excepcional. Una Estrella que se dice se encuentra al lado de Athena desde la Era Mitológica. No importa cuántas veces esté por desaparecer, volverá a brillar con más fuerza. Una Estrella Portadora de Verdadera Luz, que pude destruir a la Maldad. Extinguir esa Luz es algo que no podrás lograr. Le advirtió la voz una vez más, resaltando a aquella persona que protege a la Diosa desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Jum, interesante, si es tan inextinguible como dices, solo debo conseguir el poder para destruirla. Sonrió de forma malvada aquel personaje, quien pondría su siguiente plan en marcha.

* * *

En la zona de las Montañas, la Armadura de Eqquleus, perteneciente a Twilight se hallaba ante ella, totalmente destruida, hecha pedazos por el combate del Pasado.

\- ¡Uwah! Es...¡¿estaba tan destruida?! ¡Mi Armadura!. Gritó ella sorprendida, mientras que Sunset se le acercaba.

\- Pues sí, ¡¿qué no te habías dado cuenta?! La verdad que eres una despistada. Preguntó la rubia-pelirroja con molestia en su voz.

\- Eh...no. Respondió la chica con timidez.

\- Entonces eres como yo: ¡Es decir, aún no te han concedido esta Armadura oficialmente!. Relató Sunset.

\- Ah...ya veo. Dijo Twilight, comprendiendo las palabras de la chica del Fénix.

\- Bueno, deja las reparaciones a nosotros, por ahora debes reanudar tu entrenamiento en cuanto antes. Los "Asesinos del Santuario" no suelen ser muy piadosos, ¿sabes?. Le recomendó Sunset.

\- Sí. [Acató Twilight la orden] _"Esos Santos de Plata, al final no fui rival para ellos. Si la Señorita Mayura no hubiese llegado, ya estaríamos muertos"_. Pensó Twilight, agradeciendo a la chica ciega.

\- De todos modos, ¡¿cuál es el problema de esa tal Rarity?! ¿Qué bicho le picó?. Preguntó Sunset a Saori.

\- Si ella sabe que la Señorita Saori es Athena, ¡no tenía por qué atacarnos así!. Respondió Twilight a aquella pregunta.

\- Yo...tampoco pude creerlo...¿Por qué, Rarity?. Quería saber Rainbow, quien estaba triste por la elección de su Camarada.

\- Ese debe ser el Poder del Patriarca...sí. Respondió Saori a todas las incógnitas presentes.

\- Oye, ese Patriarca, ¿en es poderoso?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Sí: Es quien supervisa la organización de los Santos, una Excelencia Absoluta que se encuentra en la Cima del Santuario, habita en el Templo de Athena y casi todos los Santos le obedecen. Solo unos pocos Santos como Mayura saben la verdad y me ayudan en secreto para derrocar al Patriarca. Contó Saori finalmente toda la historia oculta y con ello se veían imágenes del Sumo Pontífice y el Santuario.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Solo unos pocos?!. Preguntó Twilight, sorprendida.

\- Así es, estoy buscando ayuda entre los Participantes de las Guerras Galácticas pero...Iba a seguir hablando la Diosa, pero se detuvo.

\- Ya...ya veo, ¡ah! pero si les decimos que la Señorita Saori es la verdadera Athena, estoy segura de que se aliarán con usted. Esta vez fue algo difícil, ¡pero si sienten su Cosmo, estoy segura de que entenderán!. ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?. Ideó Twilight su plan, pero algo no iba bien en Saori.

\- Es algo complicado. Respondió la Diosa.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber la peli agua marina.

\- Basándonos en la Batalla Anterior, creemos que el Cosmo de la Señorita Saori se desvaneció. Le explicó Rainbow.

\- Que su Cosmo se ha desvanecido, ¡¿qué significo esto?!. Preguntó Twilight con preocupación.

\- Probablemente en la Batalla contra Eris utilicé mi Cosmo más allá del límite de mi cuerpo. Dijo Saori.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Twilight, sin salir del asombro.

\- Dado que esa fue la primera vez que la Señorita Athena experimentó una batalla tan feroz, su cuerpo y su mente quedaron expuestos. Le explicó Rainbow a la chica.

\- ¿Su Cosmo se ha desvanecido?. Preguntó la peli agua marina.

\- Algo, así es. Respondió la Secretaria.

\- Athena, tu auto ya está listo. Le informó Shinato a la Diosa.

\- Entendido, bueno, volvamos cuanto antes, pero me gustaría esperar al Reporte de Mayura y las Guerras Galácticas deben continuar. Dijo Saori, sin embargo, de golpe, una extraña lluvia y oleada de Pétalos aparecieron junto con un dulce aroma.

\- _"El Aroma de las Rosas es tan dulce"_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Ah...?! ¡¿Chicas...?! ¡No...puedo...moverme! ¡Me siento extraña, son diferentes a las Rosas de las Dríades! ¡¿Qué son estos Pétalos?!. [Se preguntaba Twilight, mientras que caía colapsada y agotada al piso y en aquellos momentos llegaba caminando con una Rosa en sus labios, un Caballero Dorado de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, de una gran belleza, hermoso en su apariencia física. Su piel era de color damasco y sus labios color rosado suave. Debajo de su ojo izquierdo podía apreciarse un lunar. Y allí venía, bajo esa bella lluvia de Pétalos, ese Santo Dorado que llamó la atención de la debilitada Twilight] ¡¿Un Santo...Dorado...?! Pero...qué belleza. Dijo ella, admirando a aquel misterioso personaje que tomó a la Diosa Athena en sus brazos, listo para partir.

\- Athena, he venido por ti. No debes estar en un lugar tan impuro. Yo, Afrodita de Piscis, voy a llevarte a tu Templo en el Santuario. Le informó ese Caballero Dorado.

\- Es...pera...¿Qué vas a hacerle a la Señorita Saori?. Preguntó Twilight, quien se levantó del suelo.

\- Pareces ser alguien que no sabe rendirse, pero no me gusta ver a niñas débiles sufrir. El aroma de mis "Rosas Diabólicas Reales" produce una toxina que te hará caer en un sueño eterno. Dijo Afrodita a la chica, sin voltearse y con los ojos cerrados, ya que no podía quedarse para charlar con ella.

\- Uh...no dejaré...que te vayas. Le advirtió Twilight y eso llevó a que el sueco rubio se volteara para mirarla.

\- Supongo que ya no puedes escucharme, te arrancaré la vida en un instante. Finalizó Afrodita y en aquel momento, un bombardeo de Rosas dio contra Twilight, dejando al joven Santo de Oro poder irse hacia el Santuario.

* * *

Saori abrió los ojos, finalmente, después de mucho tiempo en que yació inconsciente, la joven peli lila se encontraba en unos extraños aposentos, los cuales estaban iluminados por las antorchas y todo tenía un aspecto a la arquitectura griega antigua.

\- Donde la estaba esperando. Dijo una misteriosa voz, mientras que Saori se volteaba y veía primero un gran tallado a piedra bisel de la Diosa Athena durante las Guerras Médicas en la que Atenas se había enfrentado al Imperio Persa y salió victoriosa. Luego se halló con un misterioso hombre, joven, que vestía las prendas del Patriarca y arrodillado ante su persona.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó Saori y el muchacho alzó la mirada.

\- Actúo en su nombre como el Patriarca de este Santuario. Respondió a su pregunta.

\- ¿Eh?. Quedó Saori sorprendida.

\- Oh, Athena. Dijo el misterioso personaje y al alzar la mirada, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y a bajar las lágrimas.

* * *

 **¿Twilight habrá caído abatida por las Rosas de Afrodita? ¿Qué pasará con Saori que está cara a cara con el Patriarca? ¿Qué será de Mayura, Rarity, Juan y Georg?. No se vayan a perder los siguientes capítulos, tal vez hacia este Domingo 2 de Julio, que es mi cumpleaños, saque otro capítulo más, ya que quiero actualizar más este fic junto con Omega. Y estuve esperando bastante tiempo para Junio, ya que decían que se venían los nuevos capítulos de "Next Dimension", el manga y nunca llegaron :(. Bueno, a seguir esperando un poco más :).**

 **Saludos para lady-saintiasailor, FreedomGundam96 y PoLucy :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: La pregunta del millón de Dolares para ganar el concurso: ¿Quién era esa persona que estaba arrodillada ante Athena y que parecía demostrar una gran tranquilidad en su voz?.

\- ¿Tú...eres el Patriarca?. Preguntó la Diosa Athena.

\- Oh, Athena. Estuve esperando este momento por tanto tiempo, por el día...en que aparecerías frente a mí. Le dijo con suma tranquilidad, conservando la cordura y dirigiéndose hacia ella con sumo respeto, pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

\- _"Este hombre es...¡¿El Patriarca que intentó asesinarme hace 13 años?!_ ". ¿Acaso tu propósito es matarme?. Preguntó ella, tras reconocer al atacante que intentó acabar con su vida cuando era pequeña.

\- No, la he traído para que expulse la Maldad que se encuentra en este Santuario. Le explicó la verdadera razón de por qué estaba allí.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Saori, sorprendida.

\- Por favor, atáqueme aquí y ahora con ese Báculo. Pidió como deseo y orden para que pusiera fin a su vida.

La Diosa estaba helada, miró hacia atrás, allí estaba el Símbolo de su Poder, a su lado.

\- Ese Báculo Dorado es un Símbolo Alterno de la Diosa de la Victoria al servicio de Athena. Se dice que tiene el poder para acabar con la voluntad de cualquier enemigo. Con ese enorme poder, por favor, acabe conmigo. Le explicó el papel que ejercía dicho Símbolo de Autoridad y luego le imploró para que cumpliera con esa orden.

\- ¿Estás...eligiendo morir?. Preguntó Saori, dirigiéndose hacia aquel joven, el cual no elevaba su mirada, ¿acaso sentía esa persona vergüenza por el atentado que había intentado llevar a cabo en el Pasado?.

\- Ahora...Athena...no hay tiempo...ah...ahhh...Uh...Ugh...Pidió, ya de forma desesperada, mientras que algo extrañaba comenzaba a ocurrir, la verdadera Naturaleza de ese hombre estaba por emerger.

\- ¿Patriarca? ¿Qué sucede?. Preguntó Saori, preocupada por ese hombre y extendió su mano para ayudarlo, pero éste la rechazó.

\- ¡NO SE ME ACERQUE!. [Ordenó y de golpe desenvainó aquella Daga que ocultaba dentro de las prendas suyas, listo para atacar, pero de vuelta, el lado bueno volvió a dominar la situación, los ojos de aquel hombre comenzaron a humedecerse y las lágrimas bajaban por el dolor y la vergüenza que sentía al intentar volver a atacar a la Diosa] Oh...Gran Diosa Athena...antes de que...incurra en...más Pecados...por favor...ejerza Justicia sobre mí...Pidió, quería que ella terminara con su maldición, con aquellos grilletes de locura que lo tenían atado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- No. Se negó ella a tomar esa arma y ponerle fin a su vida.

\- ¿Por...qué...?. Preguntó y con la mirada baja, sin poder dirigirse hacia ella.

\- Porque pienso que un Dios no debería tener el poder de juzgar a las personas. Además, haces esto porque sinceramente quieres redimirte de tus Pecados, ¿me equivoco?. Le explicó el verdadero motivo y con ello de que veía que ese joven quería el perdón, quería disculparse por todo el daño ocurrido y por la sangre derramada en el Santuario.

El joven volvió a elevar la mirada, tras mantenerla hacia el piso, volvió para implorar hacia ella que acabara con su vida.

\- Athena...te...equivocas...yo...yo...Iba a decirle, pero de golpe, algo extraño comenzaba a ocurrir en ese muchacho, cuyos cabellos estaban cambiando de color.

\- _"El color de su cabello, ¡¿cambió?!"_ Se preguntó ella, mientras que un aura de pura maldad llegaba con aquel cambio en los cabellos del Patriarca y éste se levantaba, mostrando su verdadera cara, una llena de pura maldad, odio y deseos de poder.

\- Qué lástima, se te acabó el tiempo. Athena, laméntate, acabas de perder la única oportunidad que tenías para derrotarme. Dijo con aquella voz, la cual inspiraba miedo y severidad, mientras que empuñaba aquella Daga en sus manos.

\- _"¡¿Quién es él?!"._ Se preguntó la peli lila, viendo como esa arma iba hacia ella.

\- La Tierra ¡es mía!. Hasta nunca, ¡Athena!. Exclamó y se preparó para acabar con su vida, sin embargo, una misteriosa Puerta se abrió y se llevó a la Diosa lejos del atacante.

Pronto, todo el Salón quedó en silencio y el Patriarca reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos.

\- _"Así que te escapaste a través de la "Otra Dimensión", faltaba tan poco pero él se interpuso. Jum, está bien, las cosas no serían tan interesantes si se resolvieran así de fáciles. Te arrebataré tu poder lentamente y antes de que te des cuenta, esta Tierra será gobernada por alguien adecuado como yo"_. Pensó bastante serio y tranquilo, viendo sus manos, las cuales estaban heridas y ensangrentadas por la Daga que llevaba encima y que se hallaba empapada de sangre, para luego mirar hacia el tallado a piedra bisel de la Diosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, volviendo al Coliseo, Rarity junto con Georg de la Cruz del Sur y Juan de Escudo se hallaban recuperándose del encuentro que habían tenido con Mayura de Pavo Real, la cual había logrado vencer a la traidora y Agente del Santuario, humillándola junto con sus dos Camaradas y dejándole aquella marca imborrable en su persona.

\- Rarity, ¿qué significa esto?. Preguntó el rubio inglés hacia la peli morada, viendo que aún persistía Mayura en aquel sitio.

\- Se terminó...¡ya no necesitan pelear más!. [Pidió ella a sus dos amigos y se dirigió hacia la rubia ciega] Señorita Mayura, la Señorita Athena se encuentra bien, por ahora tenga paciencia y crea en mí. Juan, Georg, lamento todas las molestias, pero quiero que peleen por la verdadera Athena, por la Señorita Saori. Pidió Rarity hacia aquellos dos Agentes del Santuario.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntaron ambos amigos.

Rarity elevó su brazo hacia el aire.

\- Todo fue por Athena, sin embargo, mis acciones no pueden ser perdonadas. Señorita Mayura, me disculpo...por haber hecho...que levantara su mano. Le encomiendo a Athena. Delegó Rarity la responsabilidad en aquella ciega, para luego atacarse así misma con su ofensiva, pero fue salvada por Mayura, aunque quedó inconsciente.

\- Tonta, no te molestes en salir del cascarón si no estás dispuesta a terminar con tu deber. [Criticó la rubia, mientras que sostenía a la Saintia inconsciente]. " _Lo supuse, no hay evidencia de que fuera afectada por el "Veneno del Deseo""_. Pensó Mayura y se preparó para irse de allí con Rarity en sus brazos.

\- ¡Oye, ¿Qué crees que le haces?!. Preguntó Juan.

\- Lo siento, pero ella se queda conmigo, solo reportenla como muerta para el Santuario. Dijo Mayura, dejando esa "tarea" para los dos Santos de Plata.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Volvió a preguntar el Caballero del Escudo.

\- Descuiden, no voy a hacerle daño. Prometió la Santo de Pavo Real.

Ninguno de los dos amigos podía salir del asombro.

\- Crean en las últimas palabras de esta chica: _"No tienen que morir en vano"._ Finalizó Mayura y como por arte de Magia, desapareció del Coliseo junto con Rarity.

\- Oye...¡PERO NO TE VAYAS ASÍ COMO NADA!. Gritó Juan.

\- ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!. Exclamó Georg.

\- Creen en lo que dijo, es decir: ¿Que esa tal Señorita Kido Saori es la verdadera Athena?. Preguntó Juan con dudas y desconfiando ahora en el Santuario.

\- Sí es así, ¿Qué demonios pasa en el Santuario?. Quiso saber Georg, también con desconfianza.

\- ¡Maldición, esto es el colmo! ¡¿Qué tanta mala suerte podemos tener?! [Se cuestionó Juan y luego se volteó hacia su amigo inglés] ¿Qué hacemos?. Preguntó, ya más calmado, mientras que Georg estaba cruzado de brazos y pensativo.

\- Me parece que...hay que pensarlo después de comer. Dio su respuesta final.

Ya había caído la noche en el Coliseo.

* * *

Volviendo con Saori, ella se hallaba flotando en la "Otra Dimensión", había sido salvada misteriosamente por alguien desconocido, evitando morir a manos del Patriarca que estaba preparado para llevar a cabo el atentado contra ella.

\- Esto es...¡¿El Espacio entre Dimensiones Diferentes?! ¡¿Hasta dónde seré arrastrada?!. [Quiso saber la chica, quien llevaba el Báculo Dorado y de golpe, aparecía aquel Santo Dorado de Piscis] ¡Afrodita!. Lo reconoció la peli lila al rubio sueco.

\- Vine para asegurarme de que regrese con bien por órdenes del Patriarca. Le informó.

\- Como pensé, él...Dijo Saori, pero el rubio le tomó de las manos con delicadeza y educación.

\- Ahora bajemos, tenga cuidado. [Pidió y salieron de la "Otra Dimensión", apareciendo en los balcones de la Mansión Kido] Entonces con su permiso. Pidió y se preparó para volver al Santuario.

\- Espera, Afrodita. ¿Esto está bien?. Dejarme ir como si nada. Preguntó Saori ante todo el cúmulo de sorpresas que habían ocurrido.

\- Solo me ordenó recogerla. Pero usted, ¿por qué dejó ir aquella oportunidad? ¿No estaba frente a frente con el Patriarca? ¿Aún si de ello...dependiese terminar la batalla por venir?. Preguntó el joven sueco hacia ella.

\- Por hoy, con eso es suficiente, descubrí qué clase de persona es el Patriarca. Respondió Saori.

\- Ingenua, así no podrá ejercer Justicia. En este Mundo donde estallan las Batallas, el Poder equivale a la Justicia. Pensaba que al ser la Diosa de la Guerra, habría de ejercer Justicia como Athena. Aquellos que no puede derrotar, no pueden defender, pero como supuse, solo es una niña sentimental. [Dio su veredicto, para luego disculparse] Me disculpo por esta continua falta de respeto, pero como Santo que protege la Tierra, jurar lealtad a un desconocido poco confiable sería como traicionar a la gente que vive en ella. Es que definitivamente no puedo hacer. Añadió en su explicación y disculpa.

\- Es natural que el Poseedor de Gran Poder, como un Santo Dorado, piense de esa forma. Lo apoyó Saori en aquella charla.

\- No lo sé, no puedo saber qué es lo que piensan los demás, aunque al final de cuentas, no soy un Dios, solo soy una persona mortal. Sin el Poder para conocer lo Absoluto, sólo la conozco a través de los Mitos y Registros del Santuario. Por eso, le pido que me demuestre la clase de Diosa que es usted, en la Batalla por venir. Finalizó Afrodita, para despedirse de la joven y volver hacia el Santuario en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

Volviendo a los bosques:

\- Agh, mi cabeza, ¿ahora qué hiciste?. Preguntó Sunset, quien se levantaba con un dolor en su cabeza.

\- ¡Señorita Saori, ay! ¡El Aroma de las Rosas se lleva a la Señorita Saori!. Gritó Twilight, quien se despertaba y veía a Applejack a su lado, sonriente y tranquila, pero no sin antes recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no grites así? La próxima va más peor. Le amenazó la chica rubia-pelirroja a la agua marina.

\- ¡Qué bien, al fin despiertas!. Exclamó la rubia vaquera y no le dio importancia a las amenazas de la Fénix.

\- ¿Eh?. Se preguntó Twilight y pronto se encontró en una cama de hospital, acompañada por Applejack.

\- Ya veo, por lo menos la Señorita Saori se encuentra bien. Dijo ella tranquila.

\- Esas "Demon Roses" eran Rosas impregnadas en un narcótico muy fuerte, estuvimos inconscientes por un largo rato. ¡En cambio, tus heridas parecen más graves, pero me alegra de que estés bien, Twilight!. Exclamó con asombro la vaquera, mientras que la abrazaba.

\- _"Creo que voy a vomitar con tanta ternura"._ Pensó Sunset de mal humor.

\- ¿Dónde están la Señorita Saori y Rainbow?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Sobre eso...Iba a decirle la chica, hasta que una misteriosa Águila apareció junto con un misterioso personaje.

\- Por favor, ¡vaya jovencitas tan incrédulas!. No hay forma de que un que un Santo Dorado las viera como una amenaza, de haber sido las verdaderas "Royal Demon Roses", habrían muerto. Les dijo y reveló la verdad una mujer atractiva, bien proporcionada, sus cabellos eran pelirrojo-naranja, tenía un largo intermedio, portaba una Máscara sobre su rostro, lo cual impedía ver el color de sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntaron Twilight, Applejack y Sunset.

\- Soy Marin de Águila, no creía que las Saintias que sirven a Athena serían tan ingenuas. Alegó la pelirroja-naranja.

\- Qu...¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Eres otro enemigo?!. Preguntó la peli agua marina.

\- Descuiden, no soy su enemiga, solo vine porque tenía asuntos por aquí. Mientras que ustedes dormían, varias cosas han empezado a suceder dentro del Santuario. Les comenzó a contar.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Por ahora deben saber que la Santa Academia ha sido atacada. Informó Marin con seriedad, dejando a las chicas heladas.

* * *

 **Alexander: Epa, lo que nos faltaba, ahora un ataque contra la Santa Academia, ¿qué está pasando ahora?. Ah, saludos, Inferiores Seres Humanos, jajajajaja, es broma XD, soy yo: ¡Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos, reportándose!; Montana en estos momentos está ocupado y me dejó a cargo a mí. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Cadence? ¿Sabremos más de ella y Eris? ¿Cómo será la Batalla que está por venir y que mencionó Afrodita?.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder :D. Saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor y PoLucy. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Domingo.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Mientras tanto, en la Europa Central, más bien en la zona de los Alpes Suizos, una bella edificación, parecida a los antiguos conventos Cristianos, con toques del Siglo X D.C, en especial con el Románico y el Siglo XIX, rodeada de un imponente y cristalino lago junto con las montañas, allí se encontraba la "Saint Academy", la cual fue establecida por la "Fundación Graad". Oficialmente es un Centro educativo que reúne a estudiantes de excelente procedencia y de todo el Mundo. Sin embargo, en realidad, se trata de un Centro de Entrenamiento donde varias chicas estudian arduamente.

Compiten por convertirse en "Saintias" que pelearán junto con la Diosa de la Guerra, Athena.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esa Luz?. Preguntó una de las jóvenes, mientras que se detenían todos los arduos entrenamientos y una de ellas, una joven de cabellos rosa, llevaba una blusa sin mangas blancas, falda verde con una hermosa marca de Caballo en la parte inferior, calcetines (o medias) rosa con lunares blancos y botas altas color verde y suela blanca y de accesorios tenía un adorno de Mariposa.

En el Firmamento, una intensa Luz comenzó a verse en aquellos momentos y aumentaba su intensidad, de golpe, las Campanas de las torres empezaron a replicar, a sonar, a dar el alerta de que estaban bajo ataque enemigo.

\- ¡¿La Alarma?!. Preguntó otra de las estudiantes.

\- ¡¿Este Cosmo es de...?!. Se preguntó la peli rosa, mientras que una bella joven alta, apariencia bastante bella, cuerpo atlético, bello rostro con larga cabellera de color claro, vestía el uniforme clásico de Aspirante a Saint, el cual era una protección de cuero, que protegía su pecho y uno de sus hombros, además de un pantalón de estilo mallón de color oscuro, camisa ajustada del mismo color, su cadera se encontraba cubierta por una túnica y portaba un pañuelo amarrado alrededor del cuello.

\- ¡Este es un ataque enemigo, Cadetes de Primera Clase, preparen la Defensa! ¡El resto debe retirarse inmediatamente!. Ordenó a todas las chicas de que se prepararan para combatir.

\- ¡Maestra Mito! ¡Yo también quiero pelear!. Pidió la peli rosa, la cual llegó corriendo.

\- ¡Fluttershy, no, te he ordenado de que permanezcas con las demás, debes protegerlas a ellas, a las recién llegadas!. Le pidió su Maestra.

\- Lo siento, Maestra Mito, pero yo voy a pelear con usted y por mis compañeras, además, este intruso pagará caro por su intromisión. Juró la peli rosa, cosa que llevó a que la mujer sonriera al ver la gran determinación de su Aprendiz.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te separes de mí ni de las demás. Pidió Mito.

\- No se preocupen, juntas le daremos su merecido a ese payaso. Prometió Fluttershy, quien tomó posiciones de combate.

* * *

A su vez, desde las montañas cercanas a la Santa Academia, allí se encontraba un misterioso personaje, el cual invocaba una gran cantidad de energía, listo para atacar, gozando del caos que se estaba produciendo o eso creía.

\- Jejejeje, huyan, huyan, ¿por qué saben lo que les pasa a las lentas?. Preguntó con burla y sin ninguna compasión, el misterioso enemigo lanzó su potente ofensiva, la cual provocó una serie de explosiones en todo el complejo, mientras que Fluttershy evadía dicho bombardeo y veía como todo el lugar comenzaba a ser destruido y con ello se provocaban bajas.

\- ¡Demonios, ¿pero qué es esto?!. [Observó la chica todo el daño ocurrido, pero en medio de la destrucción, vio una gran columna que tenía atrapada a Mito, la cual estaba herida y su Aprendiz la liberó, hallándola herida y la recostó contra dicho objeto] ¡Mito, ¿te encuentras bien?!. Preguntó la peli rosa y ante ese llamado, la chica reaccionó y abrió los ojos.

\- Uh, ¿Fluttershy? Que...que mal momento. Dijo ella, agotada.

\- ¡No hable, Maestra, la ayudaré!. Pidió ella, quien la iba a sanar, pero no se podría cumplir.

\- No importa...¡huye!. El enemigo atacó por sorpresa, la Academia ya no...Pidió como último deseo y ante los ojos de su Aprendiz, Mito falleció en paz.

\- Maestra...Maestra...Intentó la peli rosa contener las lágrimas y detrás de ella escuchaba los pasos y la voz del responsable por el bombardeo contra la Academia.

\- Jajajaja, saltando por ti misma al interior de estas Emanaciones Fosfóricas, diría que eres un insecto muy temerario. [Avanzó y habló con burla, orgullo y odio hacia ella ese joven de Armadura Dorada].

\- ¡¿Quién eres, cobarde?!. Preguntó Fluttershy, dándose la vuelta tras recostar el cuerpo sin vida de su Maestra y mejor amiga, tomando posiciones de combate.

\- Pero si al voltear frente a mí, ¡entonces diría que tienes muy mala suerte!, yo soy DeathMask de Cáncer. Se presentó aquel enemigo, el cual era una persona alta, de complexión media, cuerpo atlético pero no muy musculoso. Sus ojos eran de color azul y cabellos grises, además de que podía apreciarse una "Espiral" de energía en su mano izquierda.

El enemigo se detuvo frente a ella.

\- Desgraciado, cobarde, ¿por qué atacaste de esta manera?. Aquí habían muchas chicas sin experiencia de combate, siendo un Santo Dorado, estoy segura de que lo sabías. [Le dijo y mostró toda la destrucción causada por aquel enemigo] ¡ATACAR Y PONER EN PELIGRO A INOCENTES, ¿ASÍ ES COMO DEBE ACTUAR UN SANTO QUE PREDICA JUSTICIA?!. Terminó la peli rosa por estallar en furia contra el italiano.

\- Ja, ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!. Se río con burla y desprecio, sin que le importara nada el daño que causó.

\- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!. Preguntó Fluttershy, más furiosa.

\- "Justicia" eh, hace tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra. Me acerque tan lento, dejando al descubierto mi intención de atacar como advertencia, ¿o pensabas que le daría más tiempo a las rezagadas?. De todas formas, ¡todas ustedes son traidoras al Patriarca del Santuario!. Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras porque he matado a tus compañeras, ¡pero no tengo tiempo para esperar a que unas mocosas estúpidas terminen de buscar refugio!. Se burló, no mostró respeto por las muertes que él causó, simplemente gozaba el ver sufrir a los débiles.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Fluttershy se quitó su saco y se preparó para pelear contra el italiano.

\- Ya veo, DeathMask de Cáncer, tal como nos informaron: Eres desagradable, brutal y despiadado, indigno de ser un Santo. ¡Un desgraciado como tú es una burla para los Santos Dorados que se encuentran en la Cima de la Jerarquía!. ¡Yo, Fluttershy de Cassiopeia, te haré pagar en nombre de mis compañeras que pisoteaste!. Juró la chica, mientras que aparecía con su Armadura de combate y eso despertaba una sonrisa de burla en el italiano.

\- Jajajaja, oye, ¿estás loca? ¿No te enseñaron esto en esa Academia? ¡La diferencia de poder entre un Santo Dorado y el resto es como la de un Dios con un Insecto!. Le preguntó con más burla, mientras que se preparaba y dejaba a Fluttershy helada.

\- En teoría, no necesariamente aplica a todos, ¿o sí? ¡Pero no me importa lo que digan los demás, yo tengo toda la intención de pelear contigo!. [Preguntó confundida la joven y luego se puso firme y lista para batallar.] ¡Entonces, toma esto, la furia de la Tierra! ¡"GRAN ERUPCIÓN"!. Lanzó la chica su ofensiva contra el enemigo, pero para desgracia de ella, el ataque no resultó en nada.

\- Vaya, eso fue increíble. [Le "felicitó" y le mostró un par de sus cabellos en su mano] Con esa técnica, ¡me quitaste tres cabellos!. Le dijo con un tono de desprecio.

\- Kuh, ¡recibió el golpe de frente y no se movió ni un centímetro!. Exclamó la chica molesta.

\- Bueno, no es una técnica mala para alguien de Bronce, creo que veo el por qué del malentendido, pero ¡un poder vacilante y el exceso de confianza van a arruinarte, mocosa!. Advirtió DeathMask, mientras que contraatacaba a la joven.

\- ¡Imposible!. Gritó la chica.

\- Jejeje, eres como una rana que nunca ha salido del estanque, no tienen idea alguna de lo que es el poder de los Santos Dorados. Tu debilidad es la misma que la de una hormiga aplastada, ¡la inexperiencia al calcular la fuerza a la que te enfrentas! [Dijo con burla y superioridad, pero de golpe, algo pasó] ¡¿Qué...?!. Se preguntó al ver como el Cosmo de la chica se encendía con fuerza.

\- Esta vida le pertenece a la Señorita Athena, ¡no creas que voy a perderla tan fácilmente! ¡Lamentablemente no soy tan débil como para ser aplastada por el dedo de un personaje tan diabólico como tú!. Expresó la joven su furia y apretó los dientes por todas las burlas que DeathMask le había dicho.

\- Ja, tu espíritu es el único maduro en ti, muy bien, en reconocimiento de tu insolencia, ¡voy a mostrarte el poder de DeathMask!. [Exclamó y mostró una mirada severa en su rostro, la cual causaba miedo pero no en la joven] ¡Obviamente, mientras abro la Entrada al Mundo de los Muertos!.

\- ¡Eso es...!. Señaló la chica.

\- ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!. Invocó aquel Portal hacia un sitio desconocido, el cual tomó por sorpresa a Fluttershy.

* * *

\- ¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy? Este lugar...[Se preguntó tras haber despertado y miró hacia el Cielo, el Portal abierto por el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer] ¡Las "Ondas Infernales" de Cáncer!. Es una técnica que se dice que separa el alma del cuerpo, enviándola a Otro Mundo. Eso significa que este lugar...¿En verdad es la Entrada al Inframundo?. Hay algo aquí. Sintió ella la presencia enemiga.

\- _¿Quieres poder?_. Preguntó una voz.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó la chica, por su parte.

- _¿Quieres el Poder para derrotar a este Santo? Quieres derrotar a todos los Santos de este detestable Santuario, ¿no es cierto?._ Preguntó aquella voz nuevamente y se materializó en aquella persona que había sido su Maestra y su mejor amiga.

\- ¡¿Mito?! ¡No...no es ella...esto es...!. Exclamó la chica sorprendida.

\- Dentro de ti duerme el Poder de la Discordia, déjalo despertar. Pidió aquella mujer.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Mi Armadura, ¿se oscurece?!. Se preguntó ella al ver ese cambio.

\- Vamos, Fluttershy, renace como una de nuestras compañeras. Pidió Mito, dándole ánimos.

\- ¡Uh, esto es asqueroso!. Exclamó la joven.

\- Jajaja, se disfrazan de alguien familiar para que bajes la guardia, sin dudas son más diabólicos que yo. Al fin los encontré, ¡¿Engendros?!. Reapareció el enemigo, sonriente y burlón.

\- ¡¿DeathMask?! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!. Preguntó Fluttershy hacia el rival sonriente, quien miraba hacia el Oeste.

\- Jum, esa es mi primera presa, ¡son lo que quedan de los Subordinados de Eris!. Respondió con orgullo hacia los enemigos que yacían muertos.

\- ¡¿Los Subordinados de Eris?! ¡Aún...¿estaban vivos?!. Preguntó la chica hacia él.

\- Este lugar es la parte del "Praescape" que une nuestro Mundo con el Inframundo, tras la derrota de Eris, perdieron sus cuerpos y huyeron en busca de dónde esconderse. Pocos consiguieron llegar a este lugar, por lo que es perfecto para recuperar fuerzas en espera de la oportunidad para renacer. Tal como supuse, intentaron apoderarse primero de ti, para luego ir por el resto de la Academia. Le explicó DeathMask a la chica.

\- _¡Maldito, así que hay un Humano capaz de encontrarnos en este lugar! Así que un Santo Dorado._ Dijeron aquellas voces en pena.

\- Jejeje, un Humano Normal no los hubiera atrapado. Lamentablemente este lugar es como mi "Jardín Privado", es una pena. Se "lamentó" el italiano.

\- _Despides un olor a sangre y masacre que agradaría a nuestra Madre, ¿acaso no eres como nosotros?. Ese poder, ¡dedícalo a la Resurrección de nuestra Madre!._ Pidieron las Voces, en un intento por convencerlo.

Estaban equivocadas.

\- No bromeen, como si fuera a servir al Jefe de los que están asentando un olor tan desagradable en mi Jardín. ¡Salgan inmediatamente de mi vista, Engendros! ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"! [Ordenó y de ahí lanzó su letal ofensiva, destruyendo a las Voces, a los Subordinados de Eris]. Bueno, si intentas atacarme nuevamente, te mandaré directo al Infierno, así que tú ¿tienes algo que decir?. Preguntó con "tranquilidad" en su voz.

\- Entonces, ¿era necesario tener que sacrificar a toda la Academia para destruir de lo que quedaba del Ejército de Eris?. [Preguntó la chica y el italiano la miró con severidad] El Destino de los Santos es sacrificarse por la Paz, eso es lo que he concluido, si no había otra alternativa, ¿al menos sentiste remordimiento al hacerlo?. Preguntó Fluttershy.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA! ¡Maldición, si que eres inocente! Esa es la forma más rápida, ¡por eso los maté a todos de una vez!. Río y respondió a aquella pregunta, cosa que enfureció a la chica.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡MALDITO!. Gritó la joven.

\- Jejeje, ¿no te lo dije? ¡Aquí el que posa sus ojos en mí, solo puede tener mala suerte! ¡Pero como recompensa por esos 3 cabellos, voy a deshacerme de los cadáveres por ti!. Prometió y disparó su ataque hacia la Academia destruida.

\- ¡ESPERA!. Intentó la peli rosa con frenarlo pero era tarde.

* * *

Pronto, la chica fue liberada de aquel lugar, el Caballero Dorado desapareció y toda la Academia quedó vacía de los cuerpos de las caídas, mientras que Fluttershy caía adolorida y furiosa junto con las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos, en medio de la destrucción y la noche que había caído allí.

\- ¡DeathMask de Cáncer!. Gritó ella el nombre del Santo Dorado que había destruido aquel sitio y se había llevado los cuerpos de sus Camaradas para siempre.

* * *

 **Episodio fuerte, ¿no lo creen?. Fluttershy no ha podido hacer nada, por desgracia y está adolorida, DeathMask de Cáncer puede ser que la haya "perdonado" pero no creo que sea la última vez que se vuelvan a ver.**

 **Mucha gracias a todos los que me saludaron por mi cumpleaños :D. Gracias, FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, PoLucy y Coven (Sí, con respecto a lo de Jackie y los demás amigos de Star y Marco, por desgracia ellos murieron durante el fic que escribí de la Saga de Poseidon u.u. Con respecto al Cosmo, gracias a la "Barrera de Hades", la fuerza de los Espectros aumenta muchísimo y supera a los Dorados, pero en el Inframundo es distinto, todos somos iguales en poder. Lucy y Lincoln por supuesto que siguen unidos y tienen una fuerte relación de amor :3. Espero que todas tus preguntas hayan sido respondidas y si tienes más, me avisas :D.)**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan todos un buen inicio de semana.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: La noche había caído en Japón y con ello llegaron las noticias, noticias tan temidas y lamentables para Saori y era la propia Rainbow, quien le estaba informando de todo lo ocurrido durante aquellas horas.

\- La Academia ha quedado devastada. En cuanto a Fluttershy, ella informará del estado completo de la situación, una vez haya terminado de inspeccionar las cercanías. Informaba la Secretaria a la chica, la cual estaba dirigiéndose hacia Saori.

\- Entendido, solo por si acaso, contacta a todas las facilidades asociadas y a la Fundación para que incrementen la Seguridad. Pidió la peli lila a la chica de cabellos arco-iris, ya que estaba dada de espaldas, mirando hacia los jardines y parques de la Mansión Kido y tomando aquellas medidas respectivas.

\- Muy bien, disculpe, Señorita Saori. Antes que esto, ¿ya se encuentra mejor?. Acató Rainbow y le preguntó a la muchacha, la cual no se volteó.

\- Sí. [Respondió muy seria y se giró] Les causé muchas preocupaciones durante el ataque de ayer, pero ya no tienen de qué preocuparse. Gracias, Rainbow. Agradeció Saori, quien se disculpaba por lo ocurrido en el Coliseo.

Rainbow permaneció callada ante aquellas palabras de la Diosa.

* * *

\- ¿La Academia fue...? ¿Cómo? Es mentira, ¿no es cierto?. Preguntó Applejack hacia Marin, mientras que el Águila volaba en círculos afuera.

\- Todas murieron. Informó la pelirroja.

\- ¡Applejack!. Le llamó Twilight a la vaquera, la cual cayó de bruces al piso, adolorida por enterarse de aquella noticia.

\- No puede ser, es horrible...¡¿así es como el Santuario hace las cosas?!. Estalló la rubia en lágrimas, mientras que su amiga intentaba calmarla, justo en aquellos momentos se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

\- Señorita Twilight, veo que ya despertaste. Hay que tengo que debo decirles. Ingresó Saori con Rainbow, la cual estaba seria.

\- Señorita Saori. La reconoció la peli agua marina.

\- Como vi que se habrán dado cuenta, el Santuario ha comenzado a moverse en gran escala, es posible que su próximo ataque sean nuestras Fuerzas Aliadas en este lugar. Para que no haya más sacrificios como éstos en el Futuro, debemos ponerles un alto en cuanto antes. Sin embargo, con sus habilidades actuales, será muy difícil que puedan enfrentarse a los Santos del Santuario. Les dejaré libre el tiempo que haga falta, hasta que el día en que se dé la Batalla Decisiva contra el Santuario. Informó Saori a cada una de ellas presentes, dejando en claro sus instrucciones a cada una de las chicas.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Twilight, quien no salía del asombro.

\- Les he preparado una Villa, ocúltense por allí durante un tiempo. ¿Entendido?. Finalizó ella, tras contarles sobre esa "Zona de Seguridad".

Ni Rainbow ni Applejack dijeron nada al respecto.

\- ¡Es...Espere un momento! ¡¿Y quién va a protegerla?!. Preguntó Twilight a la joven.

\- Mi Protección no es necesaria, aún sin nadie que me proteja, debo poder enfrentarme al Santuario, si quiero que los Santos sigan adelante. Impuso ella su posición en quedarse allí, la Diosa y sin necesitar protección.

\- De acuerdo. Saldremos cuanto antes, si requiere de nuestra ayuda, no dude en contactarnos de inmediato. Acató Rainbow la orden.

\- ¡¿Rainbow?!. Exclamó Twilight ante aquella decisión tomada.

\- Sin embargo, Twilight aún está a mitad de su entrenamiento, como no hemos recibido noticias de la Señorita Mayura que tiene consigo a Rarity, ¿hemos de continuar con el entrenamiento por nuestra cuenta?. Preguntó Rainbow a la Diosa.

\- Por supuesto, sin embargo es difícil obtener resultados óptimos en el entrenamiento para Santos sin un Maestro adecuado, es por eso que esta persona que vino en lugar de Mayura, ustedes serán entrenadas por ella: Marin de Águila. Presentó Saori a la pelirroja Amazona que estaría con ella para entrenarlas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Quedó Rainbow sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Tú?!. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Déjenme decirles una cosa de antemano: Que yo no soy tan indulgente como mi hermana Mayura. Dejó Marin su advertencia.

* * *

Poco después se trasladaron hacia aquellas zonas boscosas de Japón, protegidas por los árboles y una bella casa ubicada allí, se encontraba la "Zona de Seguridad" que Saori les había comentado.

\- Bien, comencemos cuanto antes: Primero, quiero que las tres me ataquen al mismo tiempo. Pidió Marin, dando por iniciado el entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Las tres al mismo tiempo?. Preguntó Twilight, pero no era buena idea hacer esperar a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Rápido! No soy tan paciente. Les advirtió Marin, mientras que Sunset las observaba, sentada en unos troncos que habían por allí.

\- Jajajaja, esto se va a poner bueno. Río la chica del Fénix.

\- _"Pe...Pero qué pasa con ella, ¡es como si no tuviera ninguna apertura!"._ Pensó Twilight al ver a Marin totalmente quieta.

\- ¡Va...Vamos!. Ordenó Rainbow y con Applejack se lanzaron al asalto, sin embargo, justo en aquellos momento se produjo un intenso bombardeo que venía de parte de Marin, arrojando a las tres chicas por los aires.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Dios, hubiera traído la cámara de filmación, con esto se me haría rica al verlas así!. Río Sunset, la cual no soportó mucho más y cayó al suelo, agarrándose el estómago por aquella situación "cómica" para ella.

Las tres chicas cayeron contra el suelo de forma violenta.

\- ¡Rainbow, Applejack, chicas, ¿están bien?!. Preguntó Twilight a sus amigas, las cuales intentaban ponerse de pie.

\- Un estilo elegante pero lleno de apertura y sus enemigos no vienen a ver el espectáculo, salvo Sunset. Alegó Marin.

\- ¡Wooh!. Se lanzó la hermana de Cadence al ataque.

\- Ahora, ¿qué tienes tú?. Se volteó la pelirroja para ver a su oponente, la cual quedó congelada.

\- _"Ella...¡es fuerte!"_. Pensó Twilight, mientras que era detenida por Marin.

\- Tú, ¿eres una Novata?. Un ataque frontal y absurdamente trasparente, la Fuerza Bruta solo funciona contra los Peones. Le dijo la pelirroja.

\- _"¡¿Cuándo fue que...?!"_. Se preguntó la peli agua marina.

\- Tu enemigo no va a ser un blanco fácil. Advirtió Marin y la lanzó por los aires una vez más.

\- ¡Uhg!. Gritó la chica aterrada.

\- Vine aquí a petición de mi hermana mayor Mayura, pero tal como imaginé, solo fue palabrería, me dijeron que tenían aptitudes para pelear pero no son nada más que Sirvientas, ¿no sería mejor que se quedaran limpiando la Mansión?. Me iré si no se levantan, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Advirtió Marin, sintiéndose mal porque ellas no lo que había pensado que serían.

Twilight se levantó.

\- Es...Espera. [Le detuvo]. Es como lo dices: Soy una Novata. Dijo ella.

\- Eres una niña que no sabe rendirse. Admiró ese sentimiento la pelirroja, mientras que se detenía en su viaje de vuelta a Japón.

\- Aún no puedo hacer nada, por eso...¡ESTARÉ EN PROBLEMAS SI TE MARCHAS!. Exclamó Twilight y dirigió su puño contra Marin, pero ella lo detuvo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?. Preguntó su Maestra.

\- Tw...Twilight. Respondió y le dio su nombre.

\- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. Así que tú eres, Twilight, claro, mi hermana me habló de ti. Al menos voy a saludarte. Comprendió Marin y preparó su ofensiva.

\- ¡Esa es...! [Exclamó la chica, mientras que recibía el golpe de la Santo de Águila, lanzándola hacia atrás, seguida de una lluvia de Plumas Blancas hasta caer al piso, herida] Esa...técnica...era...Iba a decir el nombre del ataque de Marin.

\- "Ryuusei Ken". Es una técnica básica que consiste en lanzar golpes a alta velocidad. Sin embargo, su poder puede aumentar extraordinariamente dependiendo del Cosmo del Usuario. Venga, de pie, atácame con la intención de derrotarme, deben sobrevivir, ¡si es que quieren pelear del lado de Athena!. Explicó Marin y luego dio la orden de que se levantaran.

\- Uhg, ¡por la Señorita Athena!. Dijo Applejack.

\- Sí, por la Señorita Saori. Agregó Rainbow, quienes estaban en el suelo.

\- Sí, ¡por la Señorita Saori!. Juró Twilight y su grito se escuchó por toda la zona de los bosques.

* * *

Aquel grito había llegado incluso hasta la Ciudad de Japón, lugar donde en el Coliseo destruido se hallaban Saori y el Mayordomo Tatsumi.

\- Esto fue obra de los Santos del Santuario, se trata de una lección por nuestra rebeldía o quizás una advertencia. Dijo Saori, observando el grado de destrucción dejado anteriormente.

\- Señorita Saori, es muy peligroso, lo mejor sería que llame a las Santas para que la protejan. Sugirió Tatsumi, quien estaba preocupado por la Seguridad de la joven.

\- No, Tatsumi, les dije que no tenían de qué preocuparse. [Le tranquilizó Saori y alzó la mirada hacia los Cielos Nocturnos] Aún así, desde que era un bebe, siempre he sido protegida bajo la excusa de que yo soy Athena, quiero estar ahí para apoyar su Justicia. Sin embargo, no quiero hacerlo mientras me protegen, sino a su lado, peleando como su Camarada. Por ello, yo misma debo volverme más fuerte que nadie.

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, estrellada pero para una cierta peli arco-iris, algo le estaba molestando en su interior. Se hallaba mirando hacia el horizonte, hacia el Norte, bajo los Cielos Nocturnos, algo parecía estar dentro de ella y que no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa y también su rostro era prueba de lo que se estaba mencionando.

\- ¿Rainbow?. Preguntó Applejack, la cual se acercó hacia ella y llevó a que se volteara.

\- ¿Todavía no has ido a dormir?. Dijo la Secretaria.

\- La verdad no lo estoy, no tengo sueño. Respondió la rubia vaquera.

\- Deberías irte a descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy intenso. Le aconsejó su amiga.

\- Es que ¿estás preocupada por la Señorita Athena?. Preguntó Applejack a la joven, pero ella no respondió, permaneció callada.

\- Estoy segura que la Señorita Saori, como se encuentra en estos momentos, va a estar bien. Pero me siento avergonzada de no poder estar a su lado. A pesar de ser valiente, justo ahora un enorme dolor debe afligir su corazón. Al final, la Señorita Athena es un ser humano como nosotros. Sintió Rainbow preocupación por la Diosa y su seguridad.

\- Estoy segura que eso lo mejor que nadie lo sabe, Rainbow. Sin embargo, si en un momento como éste, se tomó la molestia de darnos la oportunidad de entrenar, es porque espera pelear mañana junto con nosotros. Me parece que esa es la forma en que demuestra la confianza en nosotros. Y debemos asegurarnos, ¡de responder a su corazón! ¡y lo haremos como Santas de la Señorita Athena!. Mostró Applejack ese lado de buena Fe y confianza.

\- Applejack. Dijo ella.

\- ¿Cómo está Twilight? También la estrujaron demasiado. Quiso saber la vaquera.

\- Como si nada, está profundamente dormida. [Dijo la Secretaria] Ya veo, al principio pensé que no se parecen en nada, pero esa incapacidad de rendirme en los momentos difíciles es tal como Cadence. Finalizó la peli arco-iris.

\- ¡Eso mismo estaba pensando!. Exclamó alegre la vaquera, mientras que estaban mostrando imágenes de Twilight durmiendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mayura había llegado al Santuario.

\- Entonces, Señorita Mayura, estoy en deuda con usted. Dijo Rarity, quien se había levantado tras estar inconsciente.

\- ¿No piensas con volver con Athena?. Preguntó la rubia ciega.

\- Ahora solo me queda hacer lo que pueda por mí misma. En este momento, no puedo volver. Es algo que no me atrevo a hacer. Respondió Rarity con seriedad y decisión.

\- Como supuse, a pesar de haber visto las dos caras del Patriarca, te confinaste de la buena voluntad del Patriarca y permitiste que se reuniera con Athena. Comprendió Mayura.

\- Sí. Acató la peli morada.

\- Por suerte Athena volvió a salvo...y quizás no fue tan buena mala después de todo. A este paso, aún si Athena entra al Santuario con un número reducido de Santos, las posibilidades de ganar sin sacrificio, se incrementan. Para devolver el Santuario a su forma original, sin derramar sangre. Quizás la mejor forma de resolver este conflicto sea que la mismísima Diosa Athena se enfrente al Patriarca. Me pregunto si en esto consistía tu propio deseo. [Dijo Mayura y se sentó, mientras que llegaba su Pavo Real] Pero el destino de Athena fue decidido en el momento en que nació como una Humana, tal vez esta Batalla le sea difícil e imposible de evitar, será una prueba de los Cielos enviada por una Voluntad Divina. Athena descendió como la Diosa que protegerá la Tierra, más adelante tendrá que seguir luchando contra enemigos cada vez más poderosos. Rarity, ustedes estaban destinadas a convertirse en Saintias, por eso no debes olvidarlo. Proteger el corazón de esa chica que nació como una Diosa, es la misión principal de ustedes, las Saintias. Le remarcó Mayura a Rarity sobre aquel papel que debían desempeñar y en la futura Batalla Decisiva que estaba por venir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los Aposentos del Patriarca, se oían pasos, todos estaban reuniéndose en el Salón del Trono, llamados a reunirse por el Patriarca, quien comandaba la reunión con todos ellos, los cuales estaban arrodillados. Todos los Santos de Oro estaban allí presentes, de distintos países, nacionalidades y las Casas que protegían, portando sus Armaduras Doradas, uno tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando, otro tenía una mirada severa, otro era uno de los más altos de entre la Orden Dorada.

\- Están todos. Anunció uno de los Santos.

\- Santos Dorados, ¡escuchen!. [Pidió el Patriarca y éstos se arrodillaron en señal de respeto y obediencia] Esa mujer que se hace llamar Athena y encabeza a los Traidores, ¡Kido Saori está por marchar en dirección al Santuario!. Hasta ahora, esa chica ha repelido a todos los Santos que hemos enviado, no se trata de alguien corriente. Puede ser la Subordinada de un Ente Maligno que amenaza la Tierra, ¡incluso la Reencarnación inesperada de ese ser!. ¡No sabemos cuántos Santos la acompañarán hacia acá! ¡Pero a partir de ahora, el Santuario se encuentra en Alerta Máxima! ¡ADELANTE, AQUELLOS QUE OSAN PROFANAR ESTE SANTUARIO DIVINO, SERÁN ELIMINADOS!. Finalizó tras dar su discurso final.

* * *

\- Un aire perturbador rodea el Santuario, la Batalla contra los Rebeldes del Santuario, la desconfianza hacia el Patriarca que se propaga en secreto. Sin embargo, eso no es todo, este mal presentimiento, ¿pero qué Demonios?. Dijo Milo de Escorpio, mirando hacia el Horizonte, donde una intensa Luz iba llegando hacia ellos y que cambiaría todo en el Santuario.

* * *

 **Es un hecho: La suerte está echada, Camaradas, ahora las cosas se van a poner bien intensas en el capítulo :3.**

 *** lady-saintiasailor: Muchas gracias por saludarme por mi cumpleaños, tranquila, no te preocupes que no me enojo. Igualmente te agradezco por el saludo y esperaré con ansias lo que me dijiste que me tienes reservado para esta semana :D. Por cierto, al final anuncio que para Agosto se viene el Episodio G con LadyBug y Chat Noir y en Septiembre el de "Asesinos" :D.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Jajajaja, así es el bueno y malvado de Máscara de la Muerte y por eso Jessica Alegría es su Sucesora :3, por cierto, ¿Kazuya quiere pelear contra Alex?. Bueno, déjame que...**

 **[Se abren los Portales del Tiempo y sale la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y Dios del Tiempo Kairos]**

 **Alexander: Ufff, qué buena siesta que tuve, después de tanto trabajo, dormir al lado de mi amada Leni Loud, Mi Bella Jueza del Infierno y después de desayunar, tenía ganas de pelear contra Kazuya, jejeje: Kazuya, te haré esta pregunta como en el "Baile del Día de San Valentín": ¿Alguna vez has bailado con el Príncipe Scarlet bajo la Luz de la Luna?. ¡PORQUE ESTOY DECIDIDO A PELEAR CONTRA TI, ANTES DE QUE LORI O TU HERMANITA KAZUMI TE HAGAN PEDAZOS! ¡Jajajaja! Pero, awww, vamos, vamos a pelear, que hoy vengo inspirado XD. Ah y esas Semillas, bueno, tal vez Lisa deba aumentar la dosis de Vigilancia, ya que no debiste hablar de forma maleducada ante la Subjueza de Balrog. Así que...¡vamos, a pelear, Camarada!.**

 **Yo: Bueno, ahí lo tenes, Freedom: Alexander está listo para pelear, ¿quieren apostar? :D.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas, hacia el fin de semana sale el capítulo 20 :D. Les deseo a todos una buena semana y un buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era lo que se estaba alzando en los Cielos al Este del Santuario?. En las ruinas de aquel sitio, al Este del Santuario, una intensa "Lluvia de Estrellas Fugaces" iluminaba al Firmamento Nocturno y eso llamaba la atención de Mayura de Pavo Real.

\- Ya veo, así que de aquí proviene ese extraño Cosmo. Pudo sentir ella todo ese cúmulo de energías que emergía desde el vacío de los acantilados, el corazón de toda esa "congregación".

\- ¿Es en serio esto?. Preguntó Shinato.

\- Blegh, qué desagradable, ¿acaso todo esto es lo que queda del Ejército de Eris?. Se preguntó Sunset, mientras que sentía asco y repugnancia ante todo esa "reunión".

\- Es una congregación de miles de espíritus malignos. Observó Shinato con sorpresa.

\- No, estos solos son fragmentos de las almas malignas nacidas de los Humanos, aún si la Diosa Maligna ha desaparecido, la discordia y el odio en el corazón humano seguirá, mientras que hayan conflictos, seres siniestros con voluntad maligna continuarán apareciendo en la Tierra. Le corrigió Mayura.

\- Entonces todos ellos se reunieron en este lugar, atraídos por el aroma de Eris, ¿eso es lo que quiere decir?. Quiso saber Sunset.

\- No solo eso. [Volvió Mayura a corregirle] Están buscando un Nuevo Dios. Sentenció y de golpe se sintió toda una horrible presencia en el Vacío.

\- Pe...¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Apareció de repente! ¡Se está acercando!. Alertó Shinato.

\- ¡Ustedes dos, no se muevan!. Ordenó la rubia ciega y detrás de ellas, tras el paso de la ráfaga, vieron a alguien que estaba a sus espaldas y portando una "Pandora´s Box".

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! ¡Cuidado!. [Pidió Sunset y cuando llegó el ataque, éste fue repelido] ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?.

\- Ya que a ustedes, en especial a ti, Sunset, les gusta tratar a los demás de esta forma, ¡no iba a dejar que esto quedara así!. Dijo Twilight, devolviendo aquello que había sufrido cuando llegó a los bosques.

\- ¡¿Twilight?! Uf, genial, lo que me faltaba: Ahora estoy en deuda con ella, ¿por qué no dejé que esa fuerza me atacara?. [Resopló la rubia-pelirroja molesta].

\- Pero, ¡¿qué haces aquí?!. Preguntó Shinato.

\- Acaso, ¡¿acaso no es hoy la Batalla Decisiva contra el Santuario?!. Quiso saber Mayura, mientras que la chica se dirigía hacia ellos y se detenía.

\- Así es, hoy es el día de la Importante Batalla de la Señorita Saori, ¡es por que nosotras también vamos! ¡Para proteger a la Señorita Saori!. Respondió afirmativa y lista para el combate, Twilight junto con Rainbow y Applejack.

\- Si ustedes van, yo voy. Se les unió Sunset.

\- Pero, Sunset...Iba a decirle Twilight.

\- No, no me retiraré, iré con ustedes, sí, estoy en deuda ahora, pero es que quiero ir y patear traseros de los Santos que ataquen a Athena. Respondió la chica del Fénix con decisión y una sonrisa de triunfo.

* * *

 **El día anterior a la Batalla del Santuario:** \- Marin me ha contado de los resultados del entrenamiento, ustedes 3 han obtenido un poder que supera las expectativas. Finalmente mañana será el día de nuestra Batalla Decisiva. Pero la verdad, Mayura me comentó algo que me tiene preocupada: Hay una concentración de Espíritus Malignos muy cerca del Santuario. Les comentó Saori, quien se hallaba mirando hacia afuera, en el Salón de la Planta Alta, para luego girarse hacia las chicas que estaban sentadas en varios sillones.

\- ¿Espíritus Malignos?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Son Seres Malignos que se alimentan de Discordia y se adhieren a las personas en busca de provocar conflictos. A este paso, si un conflicto violento se desata en el Santuario, los Santos en ambos bandos podrían convertirse en objetivos y provocar una situación inesperada. Les contó Saori al respecto.

\- No puede ser, y aún sin eso va a ser una Batalla Difícil. Pero, ¿entonces vamos a esperar y ver qué pasa?. Sugirió Rainbow sus ideas.

\- No, si una situación como esa es posible, entonces debo darme prisa en reunirme con el Patriarca, pero antes de que la situación se vuelva irreversible. Tengo un favor que pedirles: Quiero que se unan a Mayura y al resto y eviten que los Espíritus Malignos entren al Santuario mientras me encuentro con el Patriarca. Les encargó Saori aquella misión, cosa que las dejó sorprendidas y heladas.

\- Señorita Saori, no me importa recibir órdenes diferentes, ¿pero entonces a quién llevará al Santuario al menos?. Intervino Rainbow, quien se veía preocupada por la Seguridad de la Diosa.

\- Ya se los dije: Yo soy Athena, yo sola soy suficiente. Respondió Saori con autodeterminación pero sin perder la sonrisa y la tranquilidad en ella.

\- ¡No se lo permitiré, aún si es Athena, su cuerpo sigue siendo Humano, ¿no es cierto?! ¡Es muy arriesgado que se adentre sola en territorio enemigo!. Intentó la peli arco-iris en convencerla de que desistiera y la dejara ir con ella como escolta.

\- Rainbow, en el Santuario hay muchos Santos que aún no conocemos. Le dijo Saori con tranquilidad.

\- No creo que pueda disuadir a todos aquellos en el bando enemigo con palabras. Temió Rainbow.

\- Pero debe haber algunos Santos a los que logre persuadir para que me crean. Después de todo, todos los Santos que portan una Armadura son Guerreros orgullosos. Dijo Saori tranquila pero con firmeza.

\- Señorita Saori...yo pienso lo mismo, Señorita Saori, hasta hace poco lo dudaba, pero yo sí creo que eres Athena. He decidido que voy a seguirte. Ingresó en aquel salón un joven de cabellos castaños claro, ojos color turquesa oscuros, vestía una remera verde y pantalones de estilo overol blanco y zapatos negros.

\- ¡Shun!. [Reconoció Saori a aquel muchacho que había ingresado y que dio su palabra de ir con ella].

\- Si no me equivoco, ¡él es el Santo de Andrómeda que participó en las Guerras Galácticas!. Dijo Twilight con sorpresa, mientras que Applejack lo miraba con desconfianza.

\- Queridas Saintias, dejen que yo me encargue de de escoltar a la Señorita Saori, no estoy seguro de que mis Hermanos también vendrán como para protegerla. Dijo Shun con tranquilidad hacia ellas.

\- Señorita Twilight, esto es para ti, Rainbow me dijo que te la entregara hace un par de días. Dijo Saori, mientras que Shun se retiraba de la Sala.

\- Entiendo, por favor, se lo encargo. Depositó la Secretaria aquella responsabilidad y en aquella Sala una "Pandora´s Box".

\- La Armadura de Eqquleus reparada. Tómala, por favor. Pidió Saori con amabilidad, mientras que se iluminaba el rostro de la peli agua marina.

\- Ah...¡gracias!. Agradeció la chica.

\- Señorita Twilight, eres la chica destinada a ser el Yorishiro de Eris, es muy probable que que esta misión represente un peligro muy grande para ti. Sin embargo, en tu estado actual, no cederás ante la Voluntad Maligna, creo en ello. Depositó Saori todas sus esperanzas en la muchacha.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Hum, así que vinieron con la intención de servir como Señuelos, parece que los Polluelos están más que preparados para morir. Descuiden, en el remoto caso de que eso suceda, yo, Mayura, me encargaré de deshacerme de sus cuerpos. Ahora, ¡vengan!. Dejó la rubia ciega su aviso y de ahí las llamó para que fueran con ella.

\- ¡SÍ!. Exclamaron las tres chicas.

\- ¡No dejaremos que ni uno de ellos se interponga en el camino de la Señorita Saori!. [Juró Twilight y en aquellos momentos, se abrió la "Pandora´s Box" y la Armadura de Equuleus se unió a su cuerpo, para luego iniciar el asalto] ¡"EQUULEUS RYUUSEI KEN"!. Lanzó ella su ofensiva contra los Espíritus Malignos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Oiga, Señorita Saori, hagamos una promesa. Pidió Twilight antes de que cada una tomara sus caminos.

\- ¿Promesa?. Preguntó la chica de cabellos lila.

\- Sí, ¡una promesa!. Sin duda, ambas volveremos con vida. Yo también ¡creo en ti, Señorita Saori!. Dijo la chica, riéndose, cosa que se le "contagió" a Saori.

\- Muy bien, ¡es una promesa!. Oficializó la Diosa, mientras que ella partía hacia el Santuario, ubicado en Grecia con Tatsumi y sus Santos de Bronce.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Mientras que Twilight liberaba el camino de Espíritus Malignos, Saori y su grupo habían llegado hacia el Santuario, donde en las escaleras fueron recibidos por un misteriosa persona encapuchado.

\- ¿La Señorita Kido Saori?. Le doy la bienvenida al Santuario. El Patriarca le espera. [Pidió que le siguieran y comenzaron el ascenso] Por favor, pase, yo seré su Guía. Les dijo aquel joven con una misteriosa y siniestra sonrisa.

Todo parecía estar en calma, no había nada raro en aquellas ruinas, sin embargo, justo en aquel momento, tomada por sorpresa, una misteriosa Flecha impactó contra el pecho de Saori Kido, la cual comenzó a caer abatida al suelo, mientras que en el interior de la Cámara de Athena, sentado en el Trono, el Patriarca sonreía pero a la vez una lágrima caía de sus ojos.

* * *

\- ¿Señorita Saori? Pero qué, justo ahora el Cosmo de la Señorita Saori estalló. Se distrajo Twilight en aquel momento.

\- ¡Twilight, el siguiente aquí viene! ¡Ten cuidado!. Le alertó Applejack a la joven.

\- Sí, ¡de acuerdo!. Respondió la joven y se preparó para destruir al enemigo que estaba por llegar.

* * *

La tensión en el Santuario había llegado a su punto más complicado: Con Saori herida y el "Reloj de Fuego" encendido, la Batalla de las 12 Casas había iniciado, mientras que las Saintias tenían una importante misión que cumplir, pero ¿lograrán ambos con cumplir sus objetivos?.

* * *

 **Ufff, Dios, Saori ha sido herida, los dos combates están por iniciar, Dios, Dios, ¡Qué miedo! D:. Por cierto, ¿dónde estará Alexander?.**

 **[Llega el peli blanco-plateado victorioso pero empapado de sangre]**

 **¿Alex? ¿Por qué estás empapado de sangre?.**

 **Alexander: Jejeje.**

 **Yo: ¿Alex?.**

 **Alex: Digamos que fui a ajustar cuentas con Kazuya y me trajo a un Espantapájaros, jajajajaja, Dios, pobre chico, necesita comer más, Dios, lo tienen hasta los huesos. Sin ofender, Freedom, pero ese chico Tenma cayó a los pocos segundos. Aunque Kazuya dio una buena pelea y la verdad, aunque fue muy corta, la verdad me divertí bastante. Jajajaja, Kazuya, ahora tendrás que trabajar en la madrugada en la Corte del Silencio, ni se te ocurra andar lanzando miradas de provocación a mi Leni de Grifos, ella es una chica inocente, dulce, tierna y hermosa como un Ángel, pero si alguien le llega a hacer daño o la veo que está llorando, ya he dicho que soy un Dios generoso, [se elevan llamas detrás de Alex y brillan sus ojos escarlata de forma intensa] ¡PERO TAMBIÉN SOY UN DIOS SEVERO QUE PUEDE HACER SUFRIR A LA GENTE QUE LE HAGA DAÑO A MI QUERIDA NOVIA!. Así que por favor pórtate bien y no vayas a molestar a Lori, ella tiene una foto de ti en su Tribunal donde juega con los daros al "Tiro al Blanco", ah y cuidado con Lucy, ella se pasea en la madrugada por la Corte del Silencio junto con Chloe Park de Heinstein para escribir poesías y ver a los recién llegados, para que no te asustes de golpe XD. Y ahora los dejo con Montana.**

 **Yo: Gracias, Alex, ve a descansar.**

 **Alex: Primero me voy a dar una ducha y luego a escuchar música relajante, tengo una cita con mi amada Leni esta noche en el Valle de Orfeo y Eurídice :D.**

 **Yo: Bueno, Camaradas, como lo ha dejado Alexander bien en claro, su pelea fue muy buena, aunque fue corta XD, pero le ha gustado. Pero ahora vamos a ponernos serios: Saori ha sido alcanzada por una Flecha, mientras que Twilight y las chicas están enfrentándose a los Espíritus Malignos, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Lograrán cumplir sus objetivos?. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Por cierto, para Agosto se viene la secuela de "El Viaje" (crossover de Ed, Edd, Eddy), el Episodio G y en Septiembre "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos" :D. No se lo vayan a perder, cuídense, saludos y agradecimientos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D. Que tengan un buen día Miércoles :3.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: 12 horas, 12 largas horas para poder salvarla, tenían que cruzar aquellos Santos de Bronce las 12 Casas del Zodiaco: Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario, Piscis hasta llegar con el Patriarca que se hallaba en la Cámara de Athena, habían peleado contra Santos Dorados, ninguno de ellos fue fácil de vencer, algunos de éstos cayeron en combate, lo mismo se podía decir de los Santos de Athena. Ellos hicieron arder su Cosmo y sus vidas al máximo, hasta el límite, para llegar finalmente a la Cámara del Patriarca.

\- Al fin derroté al Patriarca...pero yo aún no puedo morir...hasta que consiga el Escudo de la Estatua de Athena, el cual tiene el poder para salvar la vida de Saori...¡NO PUEDO CAER!. Juró Seiya de Pegaso, mientras que salía afuera para ir por aquel artefacto y salvar a la Diosa, pero el Patriarca no le iba a permitir llegar hasta aquel lugar.

\- Maldito, ¡no te lo permitiré, muere, Seiya!. Gritó aquel Caballero, el cual era un hombre alto, de contextura musculosa y alargada, sus cabellos eran largos, superando al de otros Santos, color azul violáceo, piel pálida, ojos viridián, cejas pronunciadas de una tonalidad azul más oscura. Pero ahora con esa peculiaridad que era su lado malvado, su cabello se había vuelto gris claro y sus globos oculares cambiaron a un rosado ardiente, inyectados en sangre, lo mismo su piel que se tornó pálida y desde la parte inferior de sus párpados bajaban unas sombras que se hacían más finas hasta llegar a la barbilla.

\- Oh, Escudo, ¡salva a Athena!. [Exclamó el muchacho de Pegaso, tomó aquel artefacto y apuntó hacia el Sur, hacia donde se hallaba Saori, llegando hasta ella, destruyendo la Flecha Dorada que había atravesado su pecho y de ahí llegó a abrir sus ojos, llamando la atención de Tatsumi y los Santos de Bronce que habían acudido en auxilio para proteger a Saori.

* * *

\- Ohh, ¡la Flecha Dorada desapareció!. Exclamó el Mayordomo.

\- ¡¿Está bien, Señorita Saori?!. Preguntó Jabu de Unicornio a ella, quien se levantó y dirigió su mirada de tranquilidad.

\- Si, estoy a salvo. Respondió la chica.

\- Oh, Athena, la victoria es para los Santos de Bronce que creyeron en usted. Yo, Mu de Aries, así como el resto de los Santos sobrevivientes...Dijo el Caballero de la Casa de Aries, el cual se encontraba con Aldebaran de Tauro, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo y Milo de Escorpio, para luego arrodillarse ante ella y jurarle lealtad.

\- ¡PELEAREMOS PARA PROTEGERLA A USTED, A LA PAZ Y A LA JUSTICIA EN LA TIERRA!. Juraron todos ellos y fue entonces que comenzó el avance por las 12 Casas, encontrándose con cada uno de los Caballeros de Bronce que habían caído y ella iba para verlos y tratar de salvar sus vidas.

\- Déjela ir. Pidió Mu a Tatsumi.

\- ¡Señorita, ¿adónde va?!. Preguntó el Mayordomo, viendo que ella iba subiendo por las escaleras.

\- A partir de ahora, esa chica, como Athena, le esperan batallas inimaginables. Por eso, aunque sea por este momento, déjela actuar como una joven ordinaria. Pidió Mu.

\- Yo...se supone que he nacido para esto y aún así...Yo...Ahh...[Dijo Saori, encontrándose con cada uno de los caídos en combate, llorando por sus muertes y en aquel momento se topó con uno que estaba arrodillado ante ella] Tú...Saga... Lo reconoció, viéndolo totalmente arrepentido.

\- El hombre que sería su asesino. Dijo, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho en el Pasado.

\- Saga, pero si tú...Iba a decir Athena.

\- Oh, Athena, he estado esperándola aquí para disculparme. Le dijo el peli gris, quien no se movía de su posición.

\- ¿Qué?. [Preguntó Saori, pero de golpe, algo comenzó a sufrir Saga, por el peso de sus Pecados, él, el Caballero Dorado Saga de Géminis, había decidido suicidarse, poner fin a su vida, la sangre empapaba el suelo y su cuerpo caía en los brazos de Saori]. ¡PO...¿POR QUÉ?! ¡SAGA!. Lo llamaba, aún estando él con vida, pero en sus últimas.

\- Uhh, Athena, no se me ocurre otra manera de redimirme de mis Pecados, pero...pero...en verdad quise vivir por la Justicia. Dijo, revelando su verdad.

\- P...Por...Por favor...te ruego que confíes en ello, Saga...[Pidió ella, pero el Caballero Dorado Saga de Géminis, aquel hombre que asesinó al Patriarca, usurpó el Trono y el Santuario e intentó asesinarla cuando era una bebe, ahora moría en sus brazos, pidiendo perdón por sus Pecados, arrepentido por todo el daño que había causado] Si, confío en ti, el verdadero tú era alguien justo...Dijo ella, mientras que él yacía en sus brazos.

\- Saga de Géminis, quien se apoderó del Santuario como el Patriarca. Se dice que sufría de "Personalidad Doble", todos los Humanos, sin importar quien posea bondad y maldad en su corazón, pero al parecer, el conflicto entre el Bien y el Mal era demasiado difícil para Saga. Sin embargo, hace unos momentos, la Luz del Escudo de Athena expulsó la Gran Maldad de su interior. Al final es posible que Saga fuese quien más sufrió durante esta Batalla, debatiéndose entre el Bien y el Mal. Dijo Mu, mientras que Saori lloraba por la pérdida de aquel Caballero y por todos los demás que habían caído luchando durante la Batalla de las 12 Casas.

* * *

En los Cielos, desde el Santuario, se elevaban los Espíritus Malignos, cosa que llamó la atención de Twilight y sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Justo ahora...algo brilló increíblemente en el Cielo Nocturno. Se preguntó Rainbow Dash, mirando hacia el Cielo.

\- Rainbow, Twilight, Sunset, esto es extraño, los Espíritus Malignos de pronto se han calmado. Dijo Applejack.

\- Ustedes, ¡váyanse de aquí de inmediato!. [Pidió Mayura] La Batalla por el Santuario ha terminado, deben volver de prisa al lado de Athena. Pidió la rubia ciega.

\- ¿Señorita Mayura?. Se giró Rainbow para verla.

\- ¡Váyanse ahora! En el Subsuelo algo ha comenzado a moverse, ya no puedo seguir cuidando de ustedes. Pidió la mujer.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Sunset.

\- Es...¡ESPEREN!. Pidió Twilight y miraba hacia el Abismo.

\- ¿Twilight?. Preguntó Rainbow.

\- ¿Hermana?. Preguntó ella, mientras que en las sombras se veía una misteriosa figura que se levantaba.

* * *

\- ¿Saga?. Se preguntó Saori desde el Santuario.

* * *

 **Alexander: Jajajaja, saludos, Inferiores Humanos, jejeje, es una broma, como siempre, digo es...awwww...estoy tan feliz, aquí estoy de cita con Leni Loud, Mi Amada Jueza de Grifos, hallándonos en los Valles de Orfeo y Eurídice, mientras que puedo escuchar a Kazuya lamentarse por la derrota que le di, pero bueno, ese chico tiene agallas para enfrentarse con Lincoln, conmigo y hasta con Lori y debo felicitarlo, aunque espero que Luna, Lynn o incluso Bobby no lo utilicen de muñeco de pruebas XD. Te felicito, Kazuya de Pegaso, por pelear contra mí y la próxima espero algo más con el Espantapájaros de tu amigo, la próxima juro que lo incendiaré vivo, jajajaja. Ah, por cierto, no vayan a molestar a los otros Tres Jueces del Infierno, Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda, están sometiendo a juicio a muchos terroristas del ISIS por el daño que le han hecho a la bellas ruinas de Palmira en Siria.**

 **La verdad quisiera ir, pero estoy agotado de la pelea y el trabajo, por eso quiero relajarme con mi bella Palomita Loud, con mi querida Leni y luego vengo a anunciarles que también apareceré en el "Episodio G: Asesinos", fanfic que se estrenará en Septiembre :3. Ah, si preguntan por qué estoy dando los saludos a los chicos, es que Montana me dejó a cargo por este capítulo. Así que...saludos y fuertes abrazos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor y PoLucy :D. Nos vemos en el capítulo de este Sábado :3.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21: Todo había terminado, la Batalla de las 12 Casas había finalizado, hubo bajas, sí, en ambos bandos, sin embargo aquellos Caballeros de Bronce que había caído peleando por su Diosa, por Athena, como Shiryu de Dragón, el cual había sido salvado por el Caballero Dorado Shura de Capricornio, el cual había reconocido el error terrible que había cometido al asesinar a Aiolos de Sagitario, el joven que había salvado a Athena de las garras del Patriarca, él se había dado cuenta de que habían sido engañados por aquel Usurpador, que había asesinado al Patriarca Shion de Aries y Ares, sumado a esa locura por el poder, Saga había intentado matar a la pequeña Saori Kido y si no hubiera por la acción de Aioros de Sagitario, el cual la salvó, terminó pagando el precio por su Diosa.

También estaban otros Caballeros Dorados como Camus de Acuario, el cual había caído luchando y reconociendo a su Aprendiz Hyoga de Cisne, habiendo visto que logró convertirlo en un verdadero Santo, no había que olvidar a Shaka de Virgo, el cual había sido derrotado por Ikki de Fénix, el hermano mayor de Shun y que habían logrado volver ambos con la ayuda de Mu de Aries, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer también había caído luchando contra Shiryu de Dragón y el último de todos, Afrodita de Piscis, quien cayó luchando ante Shun de Andrómeda.

Ahora con la muerte de Saga de Géminis, la paz había llegado al Santuario, el Sol iba saliendo, dejando atrás las 12 horas que tenían para salvar a Saori Kido de la Flecha Dorada, la cual fue destruida gracias a la acción de Seiya de Pegaso y el arrepentimiento del Patriarca Usurpador, el cual murió en los brazos de la Diosa, pidiendo perdón por lo que había hecho.

Y en las montañas, la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario se hallaba apuntando con su Arco y Flecha hacia el Norte.

Por su parte, Saori había decidido salir de allí, pero alguien la detuvo.

\- ¿Adónde va, Athena?. [Preguntó uno de los Santos Dorados, el cual la detuvo en medio de las escaleras]. Pronto va a amanecer, pero aún se ve exhausta tanto física como mentalmente, ¿no preferiría descansar en el Templo un poco más?. Sugirió el Caballero de Aries.

\- Mu, no puedo hacer eso. En aquella tierra al Este del Santuario, ha aparecido un Cosmo Maligno, además la Estrella Repulse que se suponía que había desaparecido, brilla de nuevo. Señaló Saori que tenía otra misión por cumplir y apuntó hacia el Este.

\- ¿Y supongo que se dirige hacia allá en aquellos momentos?. Preguntó Mu.

\- El significado de esto es bastante obvio. Por supuesto, en este momento, las Saintias están luchando ahí. Respondió Saori, dando a su entender que tenía que ir allí y ayudar a sus Guerreras.

\- No hay duda de que se encuentran en un gran peligro, si los Subordinados de la Diosa Maligna han comenzado a moverse de nuevo, entonces la situación debe ser grave. Dijo una voz, la cual llegó desde las escaleras.

\- Milo. Reconoció Saori al griego de Escorpio.

\- Es probable que le espere algún tipo de trampa mortal, pero sería aún peor si la mismísima Athena fuera al Centro del Territorio Enemigo. Advirtió el Santo de la Casa del Escorpión Celestial.

\- No puedo solamente ignorarlas, pero aquí mismo ahora gracias a esas chicas, ya sé que como Athena aún me falta experiencia. Reconoció Saori su papel y que no podía dejarlas solas.

\- Por favor, Athena, no nos malinterprete, no es que estemos en su contra. Es precisamente por ese espíritu noble y valiente que los Santos de Bronce creyeron y pelearon por usted y sus Sentimientos han sido transmitidos a nosotros, los Santos de Oro, por eso, Athena: Estando conscientes del peligro, permítanos acompañarla. Estamos a sus órdenes. Dijo un Caballero Dorado de cabellos rubio, algo ondulado y no muy largo, con excepción del flequillo y las patillas pobladas junto con sus cejas gruesas, bien definidas y de color marrón.

\- Aioria. Dijo Athena, reconociendo al Caballero de la Casa de Leo.

\- Athena, ya que pasó mucho tiempo viviendo como dueña de un Conglomerado, puede que le cueste un poco familiarizarse con el ambiente del Santuario, pero ya no necesita luchar sola. Al igual que los Santos de Bronce y las Saintias, por favor, confíe y cuente con nosotros. Pidió Mu, mientras que iban llegando los demás Caballeros Dorados sobrevivientes.

\- Gracias. Agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Abismo, Twilight había sido llamada por aquella "voz", más bien "persona" que venía llamándola por su nombre desde lo más profundo de aquellas Montañas del Este.

\- Hermana, ¿eres tú?. Preguntó la chica agua marina, mirando hacia ese resplandor.

\- Ese es...¡EL COSMO DE ERIS, SE SUPONE QUE HABÍA DESAPARECIDO!. Alertó Rainbow Dash.

\- Por qué...¡¿Por qué existe de nuevo?!. Quiso saber Applejack.

\- El Alma de un Dios no puede desaparecer. Esa vez, el Alma de Eris fue lanzada a los confines del Espacio por Athena, algo lo suficientemente poderoso debió haberla traído de regreso a la Tierra, al menos eso creo. Dijo Mayura, dando a conocer el peligro nuevo al que se enfrentaban.

\- _Twilight, Twilight._ Escuchaba ella la voz de su hermana Cadence.

\- ¡Twilight!. Gritaron sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo como tonta? Te dije que te fueras, ¡date prisa, regresa con Athena!. Le ordenó Mayura.

\- ¡Señorita Mayura, pero justo ahora, ¿no fue la voz de mi hermana?!. Preguntó Twilight.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó la rubia ciega.

\- ¡La escuché, estoy segura, puede que mi hermana aún esté...!. Intentó de convencerla.

\- _Twilight._ Le llamaba esa persona.

\- Oye, idiota, tu hermana ya no existe, date cuenta. Le dijo Sunset, intentando de que vuelva a entrar en razón.

\- Jajajaja, Sunset, tú todavía sigues siendo malvada con las Santas. Escucharon una voz que venía desde las Montañas y de ahí entró en escena una chica de cabellos rizado, de color rosado y exuberante, piel rosada brillante y ojos azules. Portaba consigo una Armadura de Saintia con detalles dorados y una Gema con forma de Mariposa en su Centro.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó Twilight.

La peli rosa pegó un salto y aterrizó delante de la chica.

\- ¡Yo soy Pinkie Pie de Conejo, la última de las Saintias en llegar! ¡Jajajaja, perdón mi demora, pero he estado ocupada, nunca intentes detener a una amante de la risa!. Dijo la chica, mientras que estrechaba su mano y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Pero no había tiempo para presentaciones, Mayura tenía un importante mensaje para Twilight y no era nada bueno.

\- Twilight: Tu hermana está muerta. No vayas ahí, Twilight. Le informó la ciega.

\- ¿Qué?. Quedó ella helada, como todas las demás.

\- Maestra Mayura...no...no puede ser cierto...Cadence...Cadence...¡no pudo haber muerto!. Se negó Pinkie Pie a creerse lo que estaba diciendo la rubia.

\- Lo siento, Pinkie, pero es cierto: Twilight, no la escuches, lo más probable es que se trate de solo de alguien que parezca tener su voz. Intentó Mayura en convencerla, pero de golpe, desde el Abismo, emergieron unas gigantescas Raíces.

\- _¡Ven aquí, Mal!._ Exclamó ella voz y se la llevó hacia el Interior del Abismo.

* * *

 **Sitio Desconocido:** Ante un bello Árbol, rodeado de la Naturaleza y con una lluvia de hojas y flores, allí estaba Cadence, de pie ante ella, sonriente y dándole la bienvenida a su hermana.

\- ¡Twilight!. Exclamó ella.

\- Hermana. Dijo ella.

\- ¡Qué alegría, viniste, anda, ven aquí!. Hay que comer esto juntas, también traigo los Onigiri de carne que tanto te gustan. [Le invitó a que se sentara para que almorzaran juntas] ¿Qué pasa? No pongas esa cara, ¿se acabó tu preocupación?.

\- Hermana, ¿por qué?. Preguntó Twilight, saliendo de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Disculpa?. Dijo ella.

\- ¿Por qué me llamaste?. Quiso saber y de golpe, una densa Oscuridad cubrió todo el lugar.

\- Porque la Tierra muy pronto va a desaparecer. Es una lástima, pero la Señorita Athena no tuvo el poder suficiente para sellar por completo el Alma de Eris. Muy pronto, el "Gran Árbol de la Discordia" también revivirá y florecerá. Y las personas en todos los lugares de la Tierra se destruirán los unos a los otros en un conflicto ocasionado por sus profundos Deseos. ¿Vale la pena en proteger un lugar así?. Estoy segura de que algún día la Desesperación acabará contigo. ¡Es por eso, Twilight, que te traje a este Jardín, donde pasarás la Eternidad a mi lado!. Sentenció Cadence.

\- Eso...no lo permitiré. Te equivocas. Le dijo su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Cadence.

\- ¡TE EQUIVOCAS, MI HERMANA, ELLA NO ME ENCERRARÍA DE ESTA FORMA, ELLA ME LO ENCOMENDÓ CON ESTA ARMADURA, MI HERMANA DIO SU VIDA PARA PROTEGERME A MÍ, A LA TIERRA, COMO UNA SAINTIA! Por eso, yo, ¡NO QUIERO ESTE MUNDO FALSO!. Exclamó la chica con determinación y decisión, tomando posiciones de combate.

\- Detente, Twilight. Pidió Cadence.

\- ¡DESAPARECE, IMPOSTORA!. Exclamó ella y lanzó su ofensiva.

\- Jejejee, Twilight, así no se hace. Si vas a tratarme como el enemigo, ¡tienes que prestar atención adonde apuntas!. Pero, Twilight, esto es verdad: Desde que éramos pequeñas, siempre te esforzaste mucho en alcanzarme. Seguiste mis pasos y te has vuelto más fuerte, lloraste mucho cuando me fui, ¿no es así?. ¿Acaso no siempre hacías lo que te decía?. [Preguntó Cadence con tranquilidad tras el ataque fallido, mientras que se veían imágenes del Pasado de las dos hermanas] Y como eres una niña buena, harás lo que te diga, ¿no es cierto?. Preguntó, pero cuando la peli agua marina iba a hablar, dos personas intercedieron, escoltadas por las Saintias restantes.

\- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Patriarca y también Diosa Maligna Eris!. [Ordenó Saori, quien llegó con Milo] Patriarca, tal parece que tú y Eris se han vuelto una. El Fuerte Deseo que hay dentro de ti ha ido incrementando, corrompido por el Cosmo de la Diosa Maligna. Dijo Saori hacia ella.

\- Te equivocas, Saori. Justo ahora me siento muy libre y natural. He aprendido que no hay nada más maravilloso que eso. Evitar pelear por los deseos de uno mismo. Respondió con suma tranquilidad Cadence.

\- ¿Y por eso qué harás con las personas de la Tierra? ¿Pelearán?. Preguntó Saori con respecto a los planes enemigos.

\- Así es. Yo soy Eris, la Diosa de la Guerra, amo y velo por todas las Batallas. Sentenció la chica, mientras que aparecía la "Manzana Dorada".

\- Te equivocas, ¡te equivocas, mi hermana...! ¡Ella no...!. Exclamó Twilight, pero fue detenida.

\- Twilight, hay que vernos de nuevo. Vuélvete más fuerte y ven a mi lado. Estaré esperando. Pidió como último mensaje Cadence-Eris, mientras que aparecía también Saga con las prendas del Patriarca y ambos desaparecían.

* * *

En los Cielos había aparecido la Fortaleza de la Diosa Maligna, un enorme entramado volador con sus Jardines y zonas donde se libraría la futura Batalla Final.

\- Reportando: Se ha confirmado la intrusión de varios Santos de Athena en la Base del Templo. ¡Y uno de ellos se acerca rápidamente al Centro de la misma!. Informó uno de los Santos de Eris al Patriarca, el cual estaba sentado en el Trono desde las sombras.

\- El León Dorado a la vista. Finalizó Saga, mientras que se veía a Aioria de Leo yendo a toda prisa hacia el encuentro con el enemigo.

* * *

 **¡Chan, Chan, Chan! D:. Queridos amigos, seguidores, Camaradas, se los digo así de simple y como diría Homero Simpsons: Esto se va a poner feo D:.**

 **Eris y Saga juntos, el Templo de la Diosa Maligna ha aparecido al Este del Santuario y con ello se espera la futura confrontación en la misma :3. ¿Qué pasará? Jejeje, les prometí que Pinkie Pie iba a aparecer y aquí está, lista para el combate :D.**

 **Saludos para lady-saintiasailor: Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, quiero tratar de llegar al tomo 43 del manga, porque aún está en publicación y tardan mucho en terminar esta historia, como "Next Dimension" :(, donde sigo esperando por los nuevos capítulos y no llegan D:. Y para Septiembre a prepararse para "Episodio G: Asesinos" y lo mismo para Agosto con "Episodio G" con LadyBug y Chat Noir :D.**

 **También para FreedomGundam96, donde te dejo con Alexander.**

 **Alexander: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Awwww, Kazuya, contigo no es el problema, es que quería estirar las piernas, necesitaba darle una paliza a alguien, ya que tengo que esperar para Septiembre y ya deseo matar a Caballeros Dorados de la Dimensión de la Athena del Caos :3. No puedes tener quieto tanto tiempo a la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos :D. Por cierto, Querido Tenma, tal vez te hagas más fuerte aquí en el Inframundo, cargando rocas y los experimentos de Lisa, digo, porque estás hasta los huesos, al principio pensé que estaba peleando con el "Patas de Chichicuilote", digo con Don Ramón XD. Lo vuelvo a decir, debes comer más, amigo, si quieres pelear contra un Espectro como yo, Lori te pulverizará en pocos segundos y las demás Louds también :3. Volvemos contigo, Montana.**

 **Yo: Gracias, Alex, bueno, aquí lo tenemos, se acercan momentos decisivos en esta historia, ¿qué pasará?. Todo se averiguará con el correr de estos capítulos, ya que ahora estoy de Vacaciones de Invierno y como no rindo finales porque me quedan tres y son correlativos, aprovecho para estudiar, ayudar a mi familia y con el tiempo que me queda, iré actualizando este fic :D.**

 **Así que cuídense, Camaradas y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene, el cual será entre este Sábado y Domingo :3.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Aquel Santo Dorado del Templo del León había ingresado en el Templo de Eris, destruyendo las defensas y las tropas enemigas que quisieran detenerle. Estaba avanzando por los pasillos con seriedad y decisión en su ser, listo para el combate, preparado para enfrentar al asesino que intentó matar a la pequeña Athena en el Pasado y que fue partícipe en la muerte de su hermano mayor, Aioros de Sagitario, el Caballero del Templo del Centauro.

\- ¡Alto, Santo de Athena!. Ordenó una figura y allí aparecieron varias Dríades, las cuales le bloquearon el paso.

\- Eres una sabandija muy valiente para venir hasta aquí por tu propia cuenta. ¡Pero no permitiremos que tu Resplandor Vulgar siga contaminando las tierras de la Señorita Eris!. Ordenó el líder de aquel Batallón enemigo.

\- ¡Quítense! No tengo tiempo para perder con Ramas podridas como ustedes. Ordenó el Santo del Templo del León muy severo.

\- ¡Idiota, tu sangre y carne se convertirán en Nutrientes para el Útero!. Finalizó el Líder del Batalló de Dríades y éstos se lanzaron al asalto contra Aioria.

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!. Sentenció Aioria y lanzó su ofensiva contra la oleada enemiga, mientras que aparecía un enorme León rugiendo de forma temible y espectacular.

* * *

En las "Escaleras de Ascenso" hacia la Fortaleza de Eris, se hallaban en ese sitio las Saintias junto con Saori y Milo.

\- ¡Las Flores! ¡¿Acaso las "Semillas Malignas" han comenzado a esparcirse de nuevo?!. Preguntó Milo, mirando hacia lo alto donde podía verse un gran "Árbol" y una lluvia de flores que caía hacia donde estaban ellos.

Saori no dijo nada, permaneció callada.

\- _"Hermana"._ Pensó Twilight en Cadence y en el encuentro que habían tenido por última vez, antes de que ella volviera a su Templo junto con Saga.

\- _"Vuélvete más fuerte y ven a mi lado"_. Recordó esas palabras y se preparó para subir las Escaleras.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas?. Preguntó Milo, deteniendo el paso de la chica.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no vamos a subir al Templo?. Preguntó Twilight, volteándose para encontrarse con una Saori seria.

\- No, no creo que debamos atacar ciegamente, dado que eso es lo que espera el Enemigo. En este momento estamos en desventaja en esta Tierra. Dio Saori la mala noticia.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Señorita Saori?. Preguntó Applejack.

\- Sí, ¿a qué se refiere?. Añadió Twilight a su pregunta.

\- El "Útero" incrementa el Poder de los Espíritus Malignos, por otro lado, si la Batalla se intensifica, el Árbol se fortalecerá y florecerá. Si eso sucede, no podremos evitar que las "Semillas Malignas" se esparzan. Les contó Saori de aquel gravísimo problema que tenían en desventaja y que no debían permitir que empeorara más.

\- Debemos terminar la Batalla dentro del Templo cuanto antes, por ello es que deben dejar que nosotros, los Dorados, ataquemos. Debes quedarte aquí con tus amigas y proteger a la Señorita Athena. Pidió Milo, ya que no quería que Twilight saliera lastimada.

\- Esa es la misión principal de una Saintia. Le recordó Rainbow, por su parte a una congelada Twilight.

\- De acuerdo. Tuvo que aceptar la peli agua marina esa orden y apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- Bueno, Athena, seguiré adelante. Dijo Milo y comenzó a subir por las Escaleras.

\- Sí, ten cuidado. Le deseó Saori.

\- No lo sé, tengo algo claro. Dudo Twilight al respecto.

\- Twilight, en este momento, el Patriarca es definitivamente diferente a la vez anterior. ¿Crees poder pelear contra ella ahora que está del lado del enemigo?. Preguntó la Diosa a la chica, viendo que no era una buena opción.

\- Quiero hablar una vez más con ella, con mi hermana. Pidió la chica como deseo.

\- Comprendo, entonces...solo espera un poco. Milo y Aioria se encargarán de detener el crecimiento de ese "Árbol", cuando eso suceda, yo misma me aseguraré de que puedas reunirte con el Patriarca otra vez. Prometió Saori en aquellos momentos.

\- Señorita Saori. Quedó Twilight sorprendida.

\- Hay otra manera de resolver esto sin que tengamos que derrotarla como nuestro enemigo. Aún creo en ello. ¿No te lo dije?. Mientras no estés dispuesta a rendirte, yo tampoco me rendiré. Le contó sobre su plan con decisión.

\- ¡Sí!. Exclamó Twilight y en aquellos momentos escucharon una voz.

\- _Athena...Athena, ¿me escuchas?_. Oyeron una voz familiar.

\- ¡Mayura!. Reconoció Twilight la voz de la rubia ciega.

\- _Twilight, veo que estás bien y has conocido a Pinkie Pie de Conejo._ Dijo la mujer hacia ella.

\- ¡Mayura, ¿cómo están las cosas por allá?!. Preguntó Saori por la situación en el Norte.

\- _No tiene de qué preocuparse por mí. Sin embargo, desde hace un rato no puedo localizar a Applejack ni a Rainbow. Deberían estar en alguna parte dentro del Templo, pero debido a la cantidad de Espíritus Malignos no será fácil encontrarlas aún con los ojos de mi Pavo._ Le alertó de aquella situación sobre la desaparición de aquellas dos Saintias.

\- Ya veo, ¿puedes seguir explorando el lugar hasta dar con ellas?. Preguntó Saori a Mayura.

\- _Déjamelo a mí, no obstante, estén preparadas para cualquier ataque. Esta Tierra ya es parte del Jardín de Eris y es probable que el camino sea más intrincado de lo que parece. Además, con todos estos Espíritus Malignos flotando alrededor y exponiendo Maldad y Egoísmo, no hay forma de que pueda pasar. Tengan mucho cuidado._ Pidió Mayura, mientras que aparecían los Espíritus en todas partes.

\- Está bien, tanto Rainbow como Applejack soportaron el entrenamiento riguroso de la Señorita Marin, ¡estoy segura de que estarán bien!. Tuvo confianza Twilight en que sus amigas estaría bien.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo. Confío Saori.

* * *

\- " _Kagome, Kagome, aquel Ave en la Jaula, ¿cuándo irá a salir?"_ [Cantaba Cadence-Eris, sentada en su Trono Imperial y protegida por el serio Rigel de Orión] Oye, Rigel, ¿estás viendo?. Twilight se hace la fuerte para no ponerse nerviosa. ¿No es linda?. Date prisa y despierta, si lo haces, todo será más fácil. Pidió la chica, mostrando en su Esfera de Cristal a su hermana.

\- Señorita Eris, uno de los Santos de Athena llegará a la mitad de la Raíz en cualquier momento, permítame interceptarlo. Pidió Rigel con educación, alertando de que el intruso había destruido todas las defensas.

\- Ah, sí, no, así está bien, ahí, solo está él, eso debería bastar. Por cierto, ¿no te dije?. Deja de ser tan formal, somo dime "Cadence". Respondió la chica con tranquilidad y una sonrisa cálida hacia el rubio.

* * *

\- No hay duda, puedo sentir grandes Pulsaciones de Energía del Otro Lado. De acuerdo con Athena, el "Núcleo del Útero" debería estar aquí. Si lo destruyo, el crecimiento del Árbol debería detenerse. [Dijo Aioria con mucha seriedad, había destruido las líneas de defensa de la Diosa Maligna, a las Dríades y a los Soldados enemigos que querían bloquearle el paso y ahora estaba el Santo del Templo del León ante las Puertas del "Núcleo"] Hay algo...definitivamente hay algo del Otro Lado...Pero qué Cosmo...es mucho más poderoso que el de todos los enemigos hasta ahora, y eso no es todo. No se parece a nada que haya sentido antes. Sin embargo, ¡cualquier ser con un Cosmo Maligno de semejantes proporciones no puede ser Humano!. ¡DESTRUIRÉ CUALQUIER COSA QUE SALGA DE AHÍ!. [Juró Aioria y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva contra la Puerta, la cual comenzó a agrietarse y destruirse por completo, pero se llevó una terrible sorpresa] ¡¿Qué?!. Esto es...¡¿El Espacio entre Dimension?! ¡Ugh! ¡SOLO HAY ALGUIEN CAPAZ DE CREAR UN LUGAR ASÍ, PERO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿HERMANO AIOLOS?!. [Se preguntó Aioria y para su sorpresa se encontraba con el Caballero de la Casa de Sagitario, portando la Armadura Dorada y con la Flecha lista para ser disparada].

* * *

 **Todos nos estamos preguntando lo mismo: ¿Qué está haciendo el Santo Dorado de Sagitario en aquella Dimensión? ¿Qué va a pasar con el "Árbol"? ¿Lograrán encontrar a Rainbow y a Applejack?. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **[Vemos a Alexander en la casa de los Kobayashi]**

 **Alex: ¡TEMBLAD, MORTALES Y DESESPERAOS, AQUÍ HA LLEGADO LA ESTRELLA CELESTE DEL LIDERAZGO Y LA REENCARNACIÓN DEL DIOS DEL TIEMPO KAIROS! ¡"VÓRTICE MARAVILLOSO", DESAPAREZCAN, ESCORIAS Y DEJEN DE MOLESTAR A KAZUYA Y SU FAMILIA!.**

 **[Los que estaban protestando en las puertas de aquel hogar son arrastrados por el "Vórtice" de Alexander y éstos desaparecen, gritando del terror]**

 **Alex: Jajajaja, Dios, amo quitarme el aburrimiento matando y mandando al Otro Mundo a mis enemigos, por cierto, trabajo concluido, Kazuya. Mucha suerte en el Templo Marino, solo una cosita: No hagan a enojar a Benson, en especial por el "Patas de Chichicuilote" de Tenma, porque el Nuevo General de Escila es tan violento como su Predecesor XD. Ah y también les anuncio que también apareceré en el fic de Septiembre de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos"; pero no al principio, más adelante estaré en esta nueva obra que voy a gozar, jajaja, ya quiero partirles la cara a las Unloud, por eso me iré a preparar para las batallas futuras que vendrán en el "Episodio G: Asesinos" Y para lady-saintiasailor, gracias por el consejo de que debe calmarse Montana, es que ansía ya leer los capítulos nuevos de "Next Dimensión", pero qué se le puede hacer, hay que ser pacientes y no te preocupes, que en la futura y propia Saga que hará Montana, la cual va como la "Saga de Zeus", Mabel y Kanon se van a casar :D.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, me despido de todos ustedes hasta el Sábado o Domingo, cuando suban el próximo capítulo. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Viernes :D.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Allí estaba el Santo Dorado del Templo del Centauro, el que había sido asesinado por órdenes de Saga, el Usurpador, quien intentó asesinar a la pequeña Athena hace 13 años y que también había sido el responsable de todas las muertes ocurridas en el Santuario y ahora allí se encontraba Aioros de Sagitario, apuntando con el Arco y Flecha Dorados a su hermano Aioria de Leo.

\- ¡Imposible, mi hermano Aioros murió hace 13 años! ¡¿Se trata de una ilusión?! ¡Ugh!. [Se dijo así mismo el rubio del Templo del León y en aquellos momentos su hermano mayor disparaba la Flecha, la cual era esquivada por el joven] ¡Gaah! ¡PERO SU ATAQUE NO ES UN SIMPLE ESPEJISMO!. Exclamó sorprendido el muchacho.

\- ¡Aioria!. ¿Por qué estás tan agitado? ¿Acaso no crees que puedes derrotar a alguien de esta manera?. Preguntó Aioros, quien se dirigió hacia el joven.

\- ¡Maldición!. ¡NO CREAS QUE ME CONFUNDIRÁS TOMANDO LA APARIENCIA DE MI HERMANO! ¡TE QUITARÉ ESE DISFRAZ EN ESTE INSTANTE!. Advirtió Aioria, listo para pelear.

\- Hum, interesante, quiero que lo intentes. [Le desafió Aioros] Ataca a tu hermano con tu Cosmo perturbado. Ordenó.

\- Silencio. Le dijo Aioria severo.

\- Si te dices a ti mismo mi hermano menor, entonces destruye a tu enemigo que se aprovecha de mi apariencia. Le siguió ordenando, quería tentarlo para que diera con el siguiente paso.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME DE ESA FORMA TAN FAMILIAR CON ESE ROSTRO!. Exclamó Aioria y de golpe, lanzó su golpe, su ofensiva contra su hermano, arrojándolo por los aires.

\- Jejeje, como supuse, no usaste todo tu poder. [Se burló y sin estar herido, ya que el ataque no había llegado a golpearlo]. Tu mente no puede resistirse a lo que más desea, ni siquiera un Santo Dorado puede controlar ese sentimiento por completo. Se siguió burlando de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Aioria.

\- En momentos como ese, los Humanos son devorados por sus propios Colmillos. ¡JAJAJAJAJA, MUERE, AIORIA!. Sentenció Aioros y tras lanzar una risa malvada, para luego atacar al joven.

* * *

Hubo una fuerte explosión que se sintió hasta en donde se hallaban Twilight, Saori, Sunset, Milo y Pinkie Pie.

\- Un Cosmo impresionante acaba de estallar, ¿se trata de un Santo Dorado en batalla?. Preguntó la peli agua marina en ese momento.

\- Sí, posiblemente sea Aioria, debió haberse cruzado con un enemigo muy poderoso. Admitió Saori y alzó la mirada hacia arriba.

\- Señorita Saori, desde hace un rato su respiración se volvió pesada. [Dijo Twilight.] Dijo hace unos momentos que estaba manteniendo una "Barrera" con su Cosmos, ¿acaso esto significa que nos damos prisa?. Preguntó la chica.

* * *

\- ¡¿La Señorita Saori se quedará sin energía?! ¡Ugh! ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Kuh!. Si mal no recuerdo, esa Luz me golpeó y...¿Qué pasó con Twilight y Applejack?. [Se preguntaba Rainbow tras haberse despertado en un sitio desconocido y de presentir que la Diosa estaba en problemas] ¡Pero, ¿qué es esto?!. [Observó el escenario, un lugar de noche con la Media Luna y las Estrellas, podía verse el marco de una ventana con unas bellas cortinas blancas y una enorme sombrilla de Sol flotando en el aire. El lugar estaba repleto de jardines con flores y un Castillo al Horizonte.] Nunca había visto un lugar como éste, ¿estaré soñando?. Se preguntó Rainbow, cuando de golpe, desde las Sombras se pudo ver a ese Osito de Peluche tan familiar y siniestro, al igual que su Portadora.

\- ¡Oh, Solitaria y Lamentable Sirvienta, sé bienvenida a nuestro Jardín!. [Le dio la bienvenida Mars].

\- El Aroma de las Flores, ese Cosmo Maligno, ¡¿eres...?! ¡No puede ser!. Estoy segura de que sentí el Cosmo de la Señorita Saori, ¡¿acaso vino aquí inmediatamente después de la Batalla de las 12 Casas?!. [Preguntó la chica, viendo que alguien salía de las Sombras].

\- Jejejeje. Río el Osito y con ello, llegó la voz de su Portadora.

\- Ya basta, ¡sé que estás ahí! ¡Emony de Malicia!. Descubrió Rainbow a una de las Guerreras más fuertes de Eris.

\- Cuánto tiempo, Sirvienta. Me alegra de que me recuerdes, ¡tu rostro da tanto miedo como siempre!. Río y sonrió de una manera aterradora la niña peli gris.

\- Sigues viva, no, has revivido. ¿Acaso creció? ¿Qué es esa forma?. Quiso saber Rainbow a todas las preguntas que tenía en mente.

\- Jejeje, ¿sorprendida?. Es el Poder que me dio nuestra Nueva Madre. Digo, ¡no puedo jugar con todo mi poder usando un cuerpo inmaduro!. Exclamó la joven niña, mientras que sostenía a su Osito de Peluche y miraba de reojo a Rainbow.

\- ¿Nueva Madre?. Preguntó la Secretaria.

\- ¿Quieres saber?. Tú no sabes nada, ¿verdad? Jejejee. ¡Pues no te lo voy a decir, jajajajaja!. Digo, eso no te incumbe, ¿o sí?. Vas a morir aquí de todas formas. Sentenció Emony con risas y burlas.

\- Ya basta de tonterías, solo tengo que derrotarte y volver al lado de la Señorita Saori. ¿O acaso crees que vale la pena alguien como una Saintia que no pueda hacer nada en estos momentos tan críticos?. Preguntó la chica, decidida a pelear.

\- Vaya, eso no está bien. ¿No acabo de decirte que no irás a ningún lado?. Preguntó con burla la rival.

\- Lamento mucho decepcionarte, pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo con una niña. Respondió Rainbow a las burlas.

\- Voy a pegarte cien veces más por esa patada que me diste antes. Juró la joven rival.

\- Emony de Malicia, yo, Rainbow de Delfín, ¡te devolveré a nuevo a las profundidades de la Tierra! ¡"ANGEL BLOW SPLASH"!. Exclamó Rainbow con decisión y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva, su letal patada contra la joven, pero la rival tenía cartas bajo la manga para jugar.

\- Espero que no intentes subestimar el poder de nuestra Nueva Madre, ya no estás a mi altura, ¿entiendes?. [Preguntó la rival, mientras que lanzaba su contra-ofensiva y atacaba a la Saintia].

\- ¡Ugh!. Gritó del dolor y herida.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, ¿te duele?!. Esta Mariposa se llama "Lunatic Butterfly", se arremolina alrededor de las lágrimas del corazón humano, infligiendo un dolor insoportable. Como supuse, las lágrimas de tu corazón son de color azul profundo, de una tristeza solitaria. Pero a pesar de que estás sufriendo tanto, escondes tus sentimientos desesperadamente y pretendes ser fuerte. Jejejee, examina con cuidado tu corazón, has protegido a Athena desde que eras pequeña. Lo has dado todo por ella, has ido más allá de tus límites. Y sin embargo, ¡no podrías ser más inútil que ella!. Date cuenta, ahora que los Santos Dorados están de su lado, ustedes ya no le sirven más. Solo tira a un lado esa Armadura pesada y decorativa. ¿No estarías más feliz muerta? ¡Jajajaja!. Intentaba Emony en corromperla, en que se diera por vencida y así matarla fácilmente.

\- Quisiera que no me subestimaras, tus palabras infantiles no van a hacerme perder mi espíritu. Dijo Rainbow, sosteniendo su postura.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Emony, poniéndose seria.

\- La única que decide si soy o no inútil para la Señorita Saori, es la Señorita Saori. Además, nosotras, las Saintias dedicamos nuestras vidas, nuestra existencia, a la Diosa Athena. No esperamos nada a cambio por nuestra determinación. Le corrigió la Secretaria.

\- Pero que...obvio que eso es mentira, ¡los Humanos son más lindos cuando están solos! ¡Eso de vivir por alguien más es una farsa!. Exclamó Emony.

\- Te equivocas. [Volvió a corregirle Rainbow] Mientras sea por la Señorita Saori, no viviré de otra forma. ¡Aghh!. Finalizó Rainbow y volvió a sentir aquella punzada de dolor.

\- Espero que duela tanto como parece, ¿preguntas por qué? ¿Por qué entre más ocultan su dolor y pretenden ser fuertes?. Más ganas tengo de aplastar a los Humanos como tú. ¿No te dije que te pagaría cien veces más?. Pero eso no es divertido, si no mueres llorando miserablemente y en la desesperación, por eso ¡TE DARÉ UNA PESADILLA ETERNA DE LA QUE NO PODRÁS ESCAPAR!. Sentenció Emony.

\- Señorita Saori. Dijo la chica.

\- ¡"LUNATIC BIND"!. [Exclamó Emony y lanzó su ofensiva, dejando inconsciente a Rainbow, la cual cayó al suelo] Al final eras una farsa, pero qué desagradable, ¿no lo crees, Mars?. [Preguntó ella a su Osito de Peluche?] Ahora espera con ansias, voy a plantar una Preciosa "Semilla Maligna" en ti, y me llevarás con tu Querida Athena, convertida en una Dríade. [Sentenció la chica y se preparó para atacar, sin embargo, una extraña defensa comenzó a emerger sobre Rainbow] Oh, aún quedan Burbujas. ¿Así que este al final, lograste invocar algo de Cosmo para defenderte de mi ataque?. Qué ridículo, no tienes poder suficiente para ejercer una técnica, ¿qué creíste que podrías hacer...? ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?. Están brillando como Joyas...las Burbujas ¿se congelan?. Se preguntó Emony, mirando hacia el Cielo y quedando helada, mientras que se escuchaban unos pasos.

\- ¿No son bonitas?. Incluso en la Oscuridad, un simple Rayo de Luz puede hacer brillar a las Joyas, por eso, mientras la Señorita Athena esté con nosotras, nuestro orgullo nunca perderá su brillo. Dijo aquella voz que venía avanzando desde las sombras y con su Armadura de Saintia, lista para enfrentarse contra Emony, la cual estaba sorprendida y se volteó para mirar a su nuevo enemigo.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Sé que estás ahí!. Exclamó la joven, evitando temer a su rival y le ordenaba que saliera de las Sombras.

* * *

Volviendo con Aioria:

\- ¡Ese impacto violento me está mandando a este Espacio hacia una Dimensión Diferente!. [Exclamó Aioria y terminó en un sitio repleto de Raíces] Un lugar amplio cubierto de Raíces, ¿volví adonde empecé?. [Se preguntó el joven, mientras que aterrizaba y veía a su alrededor un camino que cruzaba bajo una arcada de estilo Gótico] Este lugar...¿es el final del Pasillo del Templo de Eris?. [Se preguntó el joven, pero de golpe sintió una presencia, obligando a que se volteara para ver a su enemigo, el cual, desde las sombras y sentado en un Trono Imperial, se levantaba] Tú eres, ¿el que ha estado lanzando esas Ilusiones?. [Preguntó pero no hubo respuesta, el misterioso personaje se levantó y bajó la pequeña escalinata para ir a su encuentro, sonreía de forma burlona y dejaba a Aioria sorprendido] Pe...pero qué...tú eres...¡¿SAGA DE GÉMINIS?!. Preguntó el muchacho, viendo a su rival, el cual se había revelado ante la Luz.

* * *

 **Esto se va a poner feo, Aioria está cara a cara con Saga, mientras que una Saintia ha llegado para enfrentarse a Emony, las Batallas del Jardín y del Salón del Trono Imperial van a comenzar, ¿quién ganará? :D. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D Cuídense y nos estamos viendo para este Domingo, ya que mañana comienzo con el siguiente capítulo :3.**

 **Pero, esperen, que aún falta la parte de Alex.**

 **[Sale el joven peli blanco-plateado de los Portales]**

 **Alexander: Saludos, Queridos Camaradas, soy yo, ¡Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos! ¿Cómo han estado?. Jejeje, de nada, Kazuya, ya sabes que hay veces que necesito salir a estirar las piernas y hacer ejercicio, en especial matando a gente molesta o enviándola a un paseo eterno por el Tiempo :3 y para Ryuma, el Dragón de lady-saintiasailor: ¡Yo no estoy cu-cu!. Simplemente soy alguien interesante, podré ser loco, bipolar, psicópata, pero nunca un cu-cu, además, mi Reloj tiene todas sus tuercas como mi mente, solo que...no me resisto y no me puedo controlar a la hora de luchar, ya sabes cómo es ser un Teniente Primero, Emperador, Espectro, Dios del Tiempo, uff, es agotador y estresante, pero bueno, sé que muchos están esperando con ansías que lleguen Agosto y Septiembre para los Episodios G y Episodio G: Asesinos, pero Montana se toma su tiempo, él va a ir actualizando Saintia MLP y continuará con "Omega" y una historia más que es un crossover de The Loud House con Resident Evil, lo mismo va para "El Misterio de la Sangre Real", aunque tal vez para finales de Julio haga la película "Saint Seiya: La Batalla de los Dioses", la cual es anterior a la Saga de Asgard :D, ¿qué les parece? :3.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, se cuidan y nos estamos viendo el Domingo para el próximo capítulo de "Saintia MLP". Se despide de ustedes Alexander de Mefistófeles, hasta la próxima.**

 **Yo: Ya lo escucharon, a prepararse que se vienen más capítulos y los futuros estrenos de los Episodios G, la película recién mencionada, la secuela de "El Viaje" y demás continuaciones :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 24: \- ¡Rainbow, resiste, Rainbow!. Pedía aquella misteriosa Saintia que había llegado al rescate.

\- ¿Señorita Saori?. Ah, deténgase, por favor, está ensuciando sus manos. Preguntó la chica herida en el pecho, mientras que aquella persona la auxiliaba y se empapaba sus manos con sangre.

\- Rainbow, ¡no puedes morir aquí!. Pidió la joven, mientras que la muchacha colapsaba en el suelo, a raíz de la Maldad de Emony.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y podrías ser tan amable de quitarte de mi camino?. Preguntó la joven, mirando a la recién llegada, la cual le plantó cara y estaba lista para pelear.

\- Soy Rarity de Corona Borealis. Se presentó la Saintia.

\- Hum, entonces eres amiga de la Sirvienta, ¿vas a decir algo desagradablemente como que viniste a salvarla?. Preguntó la niña con maldad y lanzó dos ataques contra Rarity, pero ésta los repelió y destruyó fácilmente.

\- No vine a salvar a mi amiga necesariamente. Respondió.

\- Oh, y yo que creí que estabas vestida para combatir con tu amiga. Quedó sorprendida la niña y abrió más los ojos.

\- Vengo a cumplir mi deber por la Señorita Athena. Mostró Rarity el verdadero motivo de su llegada.

\- Ay, ¿otra vez con eso?. Que bobas, es como si solo pudieran decir "Por la Señorita Athena". ¡Deberían saber que pensar así, no las llevará a ninguna parte!. Se burló Emony de nuevo.

Al decir aquellas palabras llenas de burla, desprecio y odio, Rarity la miró con fiereza.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?. No entiendo cómo es que Rainbow terminó en ese estado tan deplorable, ni siquiera ella caería en una trampa tan infantil. Esto no representa ningún problema para una Saintia. [Finalizó Rarity, mirando a su enemiga, para luego comenzar a congelar todo el Jardín de Emony, el cual quedó destruido en pocos segundos y quedando solo una estructura de columnas y arcos] Esta Cámara estaba llena con Flores que anulan los Sentidos y muestran Ilusiones a la víctima, además, si aspiras su aroma por mucho tiempo, pueden noquearte, era bastante evidente. Reconoció la peli morada la verdadera "trampa" de Emony, la cual estalló en furia.

\- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESTRUIR MI JARDÍN FAVORITO?! ¡QUÉ CRUEL!. [Gritó y luego se calmó] Eres cruel. ¡ODIO A LAS MUJERES COMO USTEDES, PRETENDIENDO SER MADURAS Y CON DAR ÓRDENES A TODOS! ¡PERO EN REALIDAD NO SON DIFERENTES A UNA NIÑA COMO YO, A USTEDES LAS DESTRUIRÉ COMO SI FUERAN JUGUETES, SI LO HAGO, DE SEGURO MI MADRE ME RECOMPENSARÁ!. Juró con decisión y estaba lista para acabar con Rarity.

\- Tú...¡ESPEREN!. [Detuvo una recién e inconsciente Saintia, la cual era Rainbow, quien se levantó del suelo] Yo soy...la Oponente de la Niña...Rarity, sigue adelante, ¿o acaso crees que soy tan débil que no pudo poner a esta niña en su lugar?. ¡Deprisa! Todavía...¡tienes mucho que hacer por la Señorita Athena!. Pidió la peli arco-iris a su amiga.

\- Está bien, dejo esto en tus manos. No mueras. Pidió la peli morada y partió hacia la siguiente zona.

\- Claro que no. Juró Rainbow.

\- ¡NO TE MUEVAS, ¿CREES QUE TE DEJARÉ ESCAPAR TAN FÁCILMENTE?!. Preguntó Emony con furia.

\- ¡EMONY!. [Le llamó Rainbow y le lanzó una patada, haciéndole gritar de dolor] Compórtate solo por un momento. Pidió.

\- Pero qué...¡Ustedes, Mortales, solo saben estorbar! ¡¿TANTO QUIERES QUE LA "SEÑORITA ATHENA" TE RECOMPENSE?!. Preguntó la niña, recuperándose del golpe y se dirigió con furia hacia su rival.

\- Puede que esos...sentimientos sean infantiles, también existen dentro de mí, quizá por eso caí ante tu técnica y se supone que había dejado eso hace mucho tiempo. [Recordó su Pasado, su niñez, su Muñeca]. Qué patética, Señorita Athena. Aún cuando juré acercarme a Su Noble Corazón, mi propio corazón todavía no. Comenzó a recordar esos momentos de cuando había sido su Secretaria.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Rainbow. [Le llamó Rarity a la joven, quien estaba dándole de beber a las plantas en los jarrones] ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?.

\- Rarity, ¡qué sorpresa!, si, estoy mejor, no tienes de qué preocuparte. De hecho, iba a darle las gracias a la Señorita Saori, ¡debo mostrarle mi aprecio por las veces en que fue a visitarme!. [Respondió la joven con energía en aquel pasillo de la Mansión Kido, pero Rarity estaba seria] ¿Qué sucede?.

\- La Señorita Saori no se encuentra a gusto aquí, tiene pesadillas todas las noches, como si algo la atormentara. Quisiera levantar su ánimo, pero tú como su Intercesora, estás mejor calificada para ello. Alegó la muchacha, mientras que ahora se la veía a Rainbow a las puertas de la habitación de Saori.

\- Señorita Saori, soy yo, Rainbow. _"La Señorita Saori es una persona con muchas ocupaciones y aún así mostró tanto interés en mi Bienestar. ¡Es por eso que sonreiré para usted para calmar su alma!"._ [Pensó la muchacha y las puertas no se abrieron ante el llamado] No responde. ¿Señorita Saori? Tal vez deba entrar, con su permiso. ¿Qué...?. [Al ingresar en aquel sitio, se encontró en una especie de colinas donde el viento movía el pasto a toda velocidad, allí estaba Saori, rodeada de tantas tumbas con nombres y del rango al que correspondían los Santos caídos, pero luego cambió todo a la normalidad.].

\- Oh, Rainbow, justo ahora. [Dijo Saori, volteándose para verla.] Qué alivio, veo que ya está mejor. Me alegra de que no hubo nada serio.

\- Todo es gracias a usted, Señorita Saori, pero después de estos días fuera. ¿Ha pasado algo extraño, Señorita Saori?. Respondió su Secretaria con una sonrisa y preguntando.

\- No...esto no es nada, no comparado con la forma en que arriesgan sus vidas en los entrenamientos. Te agradezco por todo lo que haces, Rainbow. Agradeció Saori y eso llevó a que la muchacha se sonrojara.

\- _"Eso no es cierto. Esa era la Señorita Saori, ¿en el Pasado? ¿Futuro? ¿o acaso en su corazón?. Su corazón carga el Peso del Destino Divino, no tiene nada que ver con el corazón de un Humano diminuto como yo, no hay manera de que pueda entender o simpatizar con ella"._ Pensó la chica, mientras que se retiraba.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:**

\- En ese caso, lo único que puedo hacer...Dijo ella, pero Emony se comenzó a reír.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJA, SON TAN ESTIRADAS COMO CREÍ! Athena sólo las trata así porque solo puede ofrecerles una Armadura y nada más. No les da un cuerpo lo suficientemente fuerte de pelear como yo, ¡al final su única recompensa son solo palabras! ¡Si están dispuestas a morir así por un Dios, entonces que así sea!. Se burló la chica.

\- Emony, todavía no lo entiendes, hay personas que solo desean pelear para proteger a alguien. Le mostró Rainbow la verdadera respuesta.

\- Qué asqueroso, ¡OBVIAMENTE ÉSTAS SON MENTIRAS! ¡Y CONTINUARÁS LAMENTÁNDOTE SIN PEDIR NADA A CAMBIO, AL FINAL TERMINARÁS SOLA Y HERIDA! ¡SOLO HAY QUE ESCUCHAR A LOS QUE OFRECEN RECOMPENSAR, DE LO CONTRARIO, TERMINARÁS COMO UN JUGUETE. POR ESO...TE GOLPEARÉ HASTA ROMPERTE! ¡"INNOCENT GLUMNESS"!. Exclamó Emony furiosa y lanzó su ofensiva, pero ésta fue en vano, ya que no abatió a Rainbow.

\- Emony, puede que tus Sentimientos Egoístas estén dentro de cualquier persona, pero nosotras como Saintias, no lo necesitamos. Porque la Señorita Saori está con nosotras. Le respondió Rarity.

\- Pero, ¿cómo es posible que no hayas resultado lastimada? ¡¿Cómo puedes soportar tal sufrimiento?!. Preguntó la niña, sorprendida.

\- Al igual que nosotras, ella posee un cuerpo humano y aún así, la Señorita Saori pone de lado su egoísmo y sin pedir nada a cambio, ofrece su vida por un Mundo de paz. [Fue la respuesta de la peli arco-iris, mostrando imágenes de la Diosa] Quiero estar a su lado y apoyar después de ver tal apariencia, todo lo que quiero es protegerla a esa persona tan maravillosa, aún...aún si estamos en lugares diferentes, quiero seguir estando del lado de su noble experiencia. Porque no importa qué oscuridad intente machacarme, seguiré brotando como una Flor en el corazón de la Señorita Saori junto con mis amigas. Ese fue mi Juramento. ¡"HEAVEN´S MAELSTROM!". Fue la sentencia final de Rainbow, quien junto todo su poder y fue entonces que lanzó su ofensiva final contra la rival, la cual recibió todo el golpe.

El cuerpo de Emony iba cayendo al suelo, abatido por el tremendo bombardeo.

\- Nadie...quiere marchitarse...cualquiera puede florecer...pero eso no es imposible...tan bella y fuerte como ustedes...Fueron las últimas palabras de la Dríade Emony de Malicia, quien murió junto con su Osito de Peluche Mars, convirtiendo su cuerpo en una bella lluvia de flores, de la cual una de ellas cayó en las manos de Rainbow.

\- Una violeta blanca...Dijo Rainbow, la cual cayó al suelo, agotada.

* * *

Allí estaba ese enemigo: Saga de Géminis estaba delante de Aioria de Leo, de pie, con su Cosmo aumentando cada momento y que miraba con sus ojos llenos de odio y furia hacia el hermano menor del Caballero de Sagitario.

\- ¡¿Saga de Géminis?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡ÉL SE SUICIDÓ ANTE ATHENA PARA PAGAR SUS PECADOS!. Quiso saber Aioria, sorprendido.

\- ¿Suicidio?. No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, el único muerto es que intentó reprimirme. Respondió Saga, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Aioria.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó el rubio.

\- Este hombre...¡no lamento nada de lo que he hecho!. Y por eso, los Dioses me ofrecen vivir una vez más. Respondió Saga, dando a conocer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Es verdad, Saga?!. [Preguntó Aioria] Su apariencia es la misma, e incluso porta la misma Armadura. Pero su Cosmo emite una maldad abismal que no parece la de un Humano. Se dice que tenía dos personalidades, de la cual cada una representaba los extremos del Bien y del Mal. Eso significa que...¡¿ERIS SOLO REVIVIÓ SU PERSONALIDAD MALIGNA?!. Examinó, dedujo y luego sacó Aioria sus conclusiones al respecto.

\- Jejeje, exacto, pero déjame aclarar algo: Reviví solo para cumplir sus ambiciones. Respondió Saga con burla.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó el rubio de Leo.

\- Mientras que mi consciencia desaparecía de mi cuerpo, escuché una voz: _"Lucha por tu deseos y así podrás ser el más fuerte de toda la Tierra, ésta será tuya"_ ¡Eso fue lo que dijo!. Le relató el momento en que Eris había cumplido su deseo.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE, DESPUÉS DE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SUFRIERON POR TU INFAME AMBICIÓN, EN VEZ DE MORIR CON ARREPENTIMIENTO, VUELVES PARA SER TENTADO POR EL MAL!. [Exclamó Aioria con furia, mientras que Saga preparaba su ofensiva] ¡TONTERÍAS, TÚ NO ERES SAGA DE GÉMINIS, SOLO ERES EL ESPECTRO QUE DEJÓ ATRÁS! ¡Y YO, AIORIA DE LEO, ME ENCARGARÉ DE MANDARTE AL OTRO MUNDO! ¡PREPÁRATE!. Exclamó el muchacho y ambos Caballeros Dorados chocaron en un feroz combate cuerpo a cuerpo, iluminando todo el Templo de Eris de un intenso Cosmo Dorado, el cual era observado desde las Montañas del Oeste del Santuario, por Mu de Aries y Kiki.

* * *

\- ¡Guah!. Gritó uno de los Soldados del Santuario, mientras que era alcanzado y herido por un ataque enemigo, cayendo al piso.

\- El olor a sangre que persiste en este lugar es tan agradable, una hermosa Ciudadela nacida para la Discordia. Es la elección perfecta para nuestra tierra. Dijo un misterioso personaje que había llegado con varios Soldados y Dríades de Eris, asaltando las puertas del Santuario.

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ!. Ordenó un Capitán de las Fuerzas de aquel sitio, el cual llegaba con varios Soldados y les impedían el paso.

\- ¡¿Cuándo llegaron éstos hasta aquí?!. Preguntó uno de los Guerreros que portaba una lanza.

\- ¡Malditos, ¿quién demonios son ustedes?!. Interrogó el Capitán.

\- Somos Sirvientes de la Señora Eris, hemos venido para tomar la cabeza de Athena en este Santuario. Respondió el misterioso personaje con una larga capa blanca.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sirvientes de la Diosa Eris? ¿Dices que hay más tropas acercándose hasta este lugar?. Preguntó el Capitán sorprendido.

\- Jejeje, los sacrificaremos en nombre de la Señorita Eris, ¡y usaremos sus cadáveres para construir un Altar!. Sentenció aquel personaje, pero de golpe, antes de que pudiera atacar a los Soldados y al Capitán del Batallón del Santuario, fueron repelidos y atacados por los Santos de Bronce, entre ellos se encontraban Jabu, Ban, Ichi, Nachi y Geki.

\- Deben ser muy valientes para irrumpir en el Santuario mientras que la Señorita Athena se encuentra fuera, pero saben: ¡Nosotros no dejaremos que basuras apestando a sangre entren en nuestro territorio tan fácilmente!. Les advirtió el Santo del Unicornio a los enemigos que había caído al piso.

\- ¡Jabu y Compañía!. Gritaron con sorpresa los Soldados del Santuario.

\- ¡Demonios, lo único que tienen que hacer es cortar a estos intrusos!. Les criticó Ichi por la debilidad de los Soldados al pelear.

\- Jejejeje, aún si nos derrotas no tiene caso, las Semillas del conflicto ya se han enterrado en el Santuario, nuestras Semillas seguirán absorbiendo la sangre de esta Tierra fuerte y volverán a florecer. Dado que el Santuario estuvo al borde de la destrucción, gracias a las guerras internas, es solo cuestión de tiempo para caiga en nuestras manos, en las manos de la Señorita Eris. Sentenció el personaje abatido, mientras que se levantaban del suelo e intentaban atacar a los enemigos suyos, pero de golpe.

\- ¡No estés tan seguro, idiota!. Respondió una voz familiar y cuando se voltearon los atacantes para ver quién les había hablado, una intensa lluvia de fuego cayó sobre las Dríades y los Soldados de Eris, reduciendo sus cuerpos a cenizas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú...!. Preguntó el rival y de golpe recibió un puñetazo en la cara de parte de la chica rubia-pelirroja.

\- Je, vaya que sí son débiles algunos Soldados de Eris, la verdad creí que iban a pelear de verdad contra mí, pero se nota que son solo unos perros bien alimentados que esperan las órdenes de su Amo para que peleen. Se burló Sunset de los muertos y se preparó para matar al último.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó el enemigo, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

\- Soy Sunset de Fénix, tu peor pesadilla, ¿y tú quién eres, escoria?. Le dio su nombre y le preguntó por el suyo.

\- Soy Aeson de Copa. Se presentó aquel rival, el cual llevaba consigo la corrompida Cloth de la Copa, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una túnica larga y blanca, dejando solo al descubierto en los hombros parte de su Armadura, el lado derecho del torso podía apreciarse la tela, la cual era como una bufanda militar o Árabe. Su piel era de color blanca, era un hombre alto, su cabello era algo largo y llegaba hasta casi su cuello y tenía una cinta alrededor de la parte superior de su cabeza y su apariencia en el rostro era como Aiolos.

\- Je, veo que eres solo un perro de Eris, una basura traidora, creí que tus seguidores me darían pelea, pero sabes qué, tú eres igual a ellos, una basura, no mereces morir bajo mis llamas. Sentenció Sunset, la cual dejaba humillado al rival, aunque éste no parecía estar ofendido por nada en el Mundo.

\- Ya la oíste, no dejaremos que pases. En la Batalla Anterior, nosotros, los Santos, tuvimos que sacrificar muchas cosas y sin esfuerzo. Le advirtió Jabu.

\- En nombre de nuestros Hermanos que sacrificaron sus vidas para que la Justicia prevaleciera y por la Señorita Saori, quien enfrenta una nueva batalla batalla, ahora ¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE DERRAMEN SANGRE INNECESARIAMENTE EN ESTE SANTUARIO!. Juró Geki con sus Camaradas.

De golpe, un misterioso viento comenzó a sentirse por todo el Santuario.

\- No tiene caso que intenten infiltrarse, ocultándose con el Viento Nocturno. Aquí descansan las almas de los Guerreros que lucharon por la Justicia, no crean que permitiré que insectos con un Cosmo indecoroso como el suyo escapen. Les advirtió una joven que se hallaba sentada sobre el frontis de uno de los Templos, ésta era de constitución atlética, su cabello era de color verde claro, mantenía su rostro oculto por una Máscara, vestía una indumentaria consistía en un leotardo color marrón, una malla gris en su brazo derecho, unas mallas verdes, calentadores de piernas rosa y unos zapatos de tacón amarillos. Su Armadura de Plata consistía en que cubría otras zonas corporales, llevaba un pectoral, dos rodilleras, un único brazalete para el antebrazo izquierdo que va desde los dedos hasta el codo y usa una Mask endosada paralela a la cabeza para ir de oreja a oreja, en la parte superior está tallada la cabeza de una Cobra, ligeramente doblada como si estuviera arrastrándose hacia adelante.

\- Oh, es el lamento de los cuerpos de aquellos caídos en la batalla que nos llamaron. Sus deseos están a punto de cumplirse, fueron convocados por la Señorita Eris y los traeremos de vuelta. Dijo Aeson hacia la Guerrera de la Cobra, mientras que los observaba a éste y a dos Dríades que habían llegado como refuerzos, ya que el resto habían sido destruidos por Sunset.

\- Ja, los intrusos no pueden decidir ese tipo de cosas, ustedes, escorias, que no saben lo que es ofrecer la vida por aquellos que deben proteger. ¡NO DEBERÍAN CONSIDERARSE AFORTUNADOS DE TENERME COMO SU OPONENTE!. [Sentenció la peli verde]

\- No a mí, Shaina de Ofiuco. Dijo una misteriosa voz y delante de las puertas a las 12 Casas, Shaina había lanzado su patada contra el enemigo y de ahí apareció uno de los Santos Dorados, éste era uno de los más altos, cabellos castaños y tez morena, además de hallarse cruzado de brazos y que les impedía el paso a los intrusos.

\- ¿Acaso hay una Barrera invisible? ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Aeson y de golpe, observaron a aquel Guardián que les impedía el paso.

\- ¡Es un Santo Dorado!. Gritó una de las Dríades con miedo.

\- ¡ALDEBARAN DE TAURO!. [Lo reconoció Aeson al brasilero, el cual lo miraba con severidad.] Anticipamos que habían sobrevivientes, ya que en estos momentos las 12 Casas se encuentran indefensas. Dijo y observó esa debilidad.

\- No es problema, nadie puede entrar a las 12 Casas desde el Centro, por lo que con enemigos como ustedes, montar guardia aquí es suficiente. Dijo el brasilero a todos ellos.

\- Ya veremos qué tan buen oponente resultas ser cuando nos derrotes en combate. Advirtió Aeson.

\- Traigan a cientos o miles de ustedes no importa, no podrán dar un paso más allá de estas Escaleras. Después de todo, mi amigo me pidió cuidar de la Primera Casa. Resaltó Aldebaran, quien se hallaba a las puertas de la Casa de Aries.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntó Aeson pero no hubo tiempo para resultas, Aldebaran volvió a su posición y se preparó para iniciar la Batalla de la Casa de Aries.

\- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. Exclamó el brasilero y lanzó su ofensiva contra los intrusos, mientras que aparecía un gigantesco y feroz Toro.

* * *

\- Jejeje, lo encontré. [Dijo una una joven atractiva con un cuerpo esbelto, tenía cabellos largos de color oscuro y liso, , aunque también se podían ver varios mechones sobresalientes en su Corona. Tenía orejas puntiagudas, los labios y uñas pintadas, un detalle era que en su rostro, debajo del párpado izquierdo, se podían ver dos lunares. Esta misteriosa "invitada" había entrado a una zona y se encaminaba hacia un ataúd] El cadáver fresco y en buen estado de un Santo Dorado. Puedo sentir el fuerte deseo que reencarnarás en cualquier momento en que se te entregue una nueva vida. Te convertirás en un Semillero maravilloso, jajajaja. Río aquella mujer, lista para llevar a cabo su plan.

\- Y dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?. Preguntó una misteriosa voz.

\- ¿Quién es? Sé que estás ahí. Pidió la mujer y detrás suyo podía verse a alguien sentado de rodillas, meditando y resplandeciendo de un intenso Cosmo Dorado.

\- Me dijeron que son una especie de Demonios capaz de imitar a los Humanos, pero es verdad, me sorprende que hayas podido eludir a los Santos montando guardia y la barrera defensiva que rodea al Santuario. Le "felicitó" el misterioso personaje.

\- Pero sí tú eres...Iba a decir la mujer, pero éste se le adelante.

\- ¡Soy Shaka de Virgo!. [Se presentó un hombre joven, de cabello rubio cenizo largo, el cual le llegaba a las rodillas y sus ojos eran azul cerúleo, pero en aquellos momentos los tenía cerrados. En su frente llevaba el Bindi de color blanco, este símbolo representa su creencia Budista en Ajna, además estaba el "Tercer Ojo", el Sexo Chakra, localizado en el entrecejo.] ¿Qué buscas aquí con simples cuerpos terrenales?. Fue su pregunta hacia la intrusa, la cual se río.

\- Justamente de eso se trataba, de alguien que sabe sobre la vida después de la Muerte. Pero mi misión es más que eso: Es convertir a estos caídos en Fantasmas, el cuerpo machacado de un Guerrero Caído que acabó de pelear, es el mejor natural para ello. Relató la mujer.

\- ¿Tú quién eres?. Quiso saber Shaka, mientras que la mujer lo intentaba atacar, pero la "Barrera" que llevaba consigo, el cual era su Cosmo concentrado, le impidió recibir los golpes.

\- Soy Dysnomia, fiel Guerrera de la Señorita Eris. Vaya, como supuse, eres bastante fuerte. Se presentó y quedó sorprendida por la superioridad de su rival.

\- Levantar la mano sin siquiera presentarse antes, pero qué mala educación. [Se lamentó Shaka por su "invitada"] Una conducta tan indignante, a pesar de saber modales, es lo que más detesto. Por eso, para que puedas comenzar de nuevo...¡"BENDICIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS!". [Sentenció Shaka y lanzó su ofensiva contra la mujer, la cual quedó reducida a flores, pronto, toda la Cámara de Ataúdes quedó despejada de enemigos] Los Santos Dorados que murieron en la Batalla de las 12 Casas, sin duda son la última voluntad era descansar aquí. Sin embargo, en este momento, una parte de sus Almas se elevan hacia los Cielos, esa parte ¿era para ti, no?. Tu alma tiene un lugar al que debe regresar, por eso, hasta que puedas descansar en paz contigo mismo, yo, Shaka, tengo una misión que cumplir. Hasta que la joven Athena que ha descartado su lado de chica humana y haya aceptado su destino divino, vuelva sana y salva de su Primera Batalla. ¡No dejaré que nadie profane nuestro Santuario!. Shaka estaba decidido en cumplir la tarea que había recibido, mientras que se veían imágenes de los Santos Dorados sobrevivientes, Shaina, los Santos de Bronce y Plata con las tropas del Santuario y de ahí también con Saori y Twilight, mientras que Fluttershy iba yendo a toda prisa hacia el Santuario para encontrarse con ellos y Sunset que estaba con Shaina, lista para pelear, la Segunda Batalla del Santuario estaba por comenzar, lo mismo iba para los que estaban en el Templo Maligno de la Diosa Eris.

* * *

 **Sí, ¿quién quiere un nuevo capítulo de este fic :D?.**

 **Alexander: ¡No grites, que estoy durmiendo Y SABES LO QUE PASA CUANDO ME DESPIERTAN DE GOLPE!. [Exclama el joven peli blanco-plateado y sus ojos resplandecen junto con las llamas].**

 **Yo: Bueno, pero no te enojes, además mira, las cosas se han puesto muy interesante, han aparecido Shaina, Aldebaran, Shaka, las Saintias están en camino de reunirse y hasta Sunset tuvo su papel, mira como carbonizó a esos Agentes de Eris :3.**

 **Alexander: Jajajaja. mataría por estar allí y reducir a cenizas a esas escorias, pero me estoy preparando para Septiembre, la aventura de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", jajaja, ahí si me voy a divertir con los chicos, pateando traseros de Dorados Alternos, ¡Sí! ¡Oh sí!. Por cierto, espero que la "Momia Azteca", digo, Tenma, no venga a querer pelear, hoy estoy en fase de relajación, hay que cuidar el cuerpo inmortal y más cuando se trata de entrenamientos duros para las batallas que se vendrán en tu fic. Así que hoy estoy de descanso, si quiere le rompo la cabeza o le descalabro los cachetes la próxima, digo, por si quiere pelear con Kazuya contra el Emperador Hades, ya sabes que Lori se va a poner muy molesta y más ahora que ha empezado a probar el "Veneno del Wyvern" jajajaja, yo se lo enseñé :3.**

 **Yo: Sí, así as, Camarada y espero que estés preparado para tu próxima aparición, ya que con un amigo de aquí de Fanfiction llamado "El Caballero de las antorchas", aparecerás en una de sus historias, ya tiene mi permiso :D. Pero serás más Humano y no tan...bueno, Divino. ¿Me entendes?.**

 **Alexander: Claro que sí, no soy ciego ni sordo, pero bueno, te dejo despedir el capítulo, porque tengo que seguir practicando con mis poderes de Dios del Tiempo. ¡Nos vemos!.**

 **[Alex se va volando]**

 **Ya lo escucharon a Alex, las cosas se van a poner más interesantes con el correr de los capítulos y espero poder llegar para este mes en terminar esta historia hasta la llegada de nuevos tomos y darle también espacio a "Omega" :3. Les mando saludos a FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor y PoLucy, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, cuídense y que tengan un buen día Sábado :D.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Aldebaran había logrado salir victorioso de la Batalla de la Casa de Aries, los enemigos habían desaparecido tras la feroz ofensiva que les había lanzado y ahora montaba guardia y con una severa vigilancia no iba a permitir que nadie más cruzara por las 12 Casas, todos aquellos estaban advertidos, nadie pondría un pie en las escaleras de la Primera Casa Zodiacal, el Templo del Carnero.

\- _¿Se han calmado las cosas?_. Escuchó una voz a la lejanía, cosa que el brasilero logró reconocer fácilmente.

\- Shaka. Si, todavía siento una pequeña presencia, pero como que ya me encargué de ella en la Primera Casa. [Informó el gigante Santo del Templo del Toro] ¡Aunque estas partes que apestan a sangre no son nada para mí!. [Exclamó, mientras qeu se mostraban las manchas de sangre de los enemigos abatidos]

- _¿Crees que Athena esté bien?._ Preguntó el rubio de La India.

\- Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, yo, Aldebaran, iría inmediatamente allá pero, hay algo con ese Templo. Dijo el Santo Dorado, quien miraba hacia el Norte, hacia el Templo de Eris.

\- Sí, no hay nada, se está moviendo hacia aquí, pero a este paso ¡va a chocar directamente contra el Santuario!. Alertó Shaka de aquella colisión que venía del Norte.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Dices que van a estrellar ambos Templos el uno contra el otro?!. [Preguntó Aldebaran sorprendido].

\- Era de esperarse de la Diosa Salvaje responsable de esta batalla. Pero sí de verdad ese es su plan, las zonas aledañas también sufrirán graves daño. [Dijo Shaka, dando aquellas informaciones con suma tranquilidad, mientras que montaba guardia en la Sala de los Caídos] Sin embargo, hay una "Barrera" que protege al Santuario, dado que ese Templo siquiera puede acercarse. En estos momentos puede que no, pero el Cosmo de la Diosa Maligna se está concentrando y aumentando demasiado rápido, puede que en algún momento, la energía acumulada logre superar a la "Barrera". Por si fuera poco, tengo la impresión de que esta Eris Resucitada aún no despierta por completo. Lo más probable es que se convierta en un Dios Verdadero durante la Batalla, tengo una sensación y es el mismo caso para Athena. Completó Shaka todo el reporte de lo que estaba pasando.

 _\- "Para esta batalla, estoy al tanto que mi poder no haya despertado por completo y puedo ocurrir una situación inesperada, es por eso que dejo el Santuario en sus manos"_. Recordaron la frase de Saori en el que delegaba el mando de aquel sitio.

\- Eris, Diosa de la Discordia y Athena, Diosa de la Guerra, la participación de estas Diosas solo empeorará la batalla, y además está la Saintia llamada la "Estrella del Conflicto de Eris", creo que su presencia tiene algo que ver con la batalla. [Remarcó Shaka y señaló a Twilight y la relación con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos]

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Salón del Trono Imperial, Saga y Aioria habían chocado sus poderes, un intenso Cosmo de ambos Caballeros Dorados emergía y engullía todo el sitio, resplandeciendo intensamente y se mostraba la "Manzana Dorada", la cual había llegado justo en aquel momento.

\- Jejeje, falta muy poco, Twilight. [Río Cadence-Eris, sentada en su Trono, disfrutando de la Batalla del Salón Imperial y en aquellos momentos entraba la Agente suya que había enviado al Santuario y que fue derrotada por Shaka]

* * *

\- Dismonia, ¿dónde estabas?. Te dije que no salieras por tu cuenta mientras recibas órdenes. Le retó la Dríade Comandante Até, la cual estaba molesta con aquella Agente.

\- Oh, Até, solo utilicé un Clon para dar un paseo, ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que estuvimos en la Tierra, ¿está mal querer estirar las piernas un poco?. [Preguntó con sátira y comedia en su voz].

\- Hum, no te hagas tonta, estas impregnada de la Fragancia de los Santos. [Le advirtió Até, ya que aquello no le pareció gracioso ni un chiste y severamente dejó su advertencia a la chica]

\- Lo siento, pero es que mi aroma es delicioso, además descubrí cosas interesantes y conoció a un Caballero maravilloso. [Remarcó con gracia en su voz].

\- Oh, bueno, parece que tu Egoísmo nunca cambia, pero por ahora estamos esperando órdenes de Nuestra Madre, permanece donde puedas para proporcionarme tu apoyo de inmediato. Ordenó Até.

\- Dices eso ahora, pero me pregunto quién le dio órdenes a Emony de atacar. [Cuestionó Dismonia con burla hacia Até].

\- Dismonia, ¿qué insinúas?. Preguntó la bella mujer.

\- Esa Niña apenas era un bebe, hubiese sido mejor que obtuviera más poder, ¿pero supongo que ahora sirvió como Nutrientes para alguien más poderosa?. Jejeje, ¿nada qué decir?. Somos Dríades, brotamos y nos marchitamos por el bien de nuestra Madre, dedicamos nuestras vidas por la prosperidad de nuestro Jardín. ¿Até?. Resaltó la peli negra hacia la Comandante.

\- ¿No te molesta, Dismonia?. Nuestra nueva Madre nos otorgó vida y poder una vez más, sin embargo...también es muy generosa con esos malditos Santos Traidores ¡y aún no se ha presentado ante nosotras!. Estalló finalmente Até de la furia.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices. Advirtió el Santo de Orión, quien llegó de forma sorpresa y asustó a las dos Dríades.

\- ¡Rigel!. Gritó Até.

\- No permitiré sospechas hacia la Señorita Eris. La Señorita Eris ha descendido como una Diosa Nueva en un cuerpo diferente, por ello, desea pasar tiempo a solas y en estos momentos se encuentra descansando en los "Cuartos Celestes". [Advirtió Rigel con mucha seriedad y severidad hacia las dos Dríades, mirándolas de reojo por si llegaban a decir alguna estupidez o faltarle el respeto a su Diosa].

\- ¡Nunca dudé de la Señorita Eris, pero que un cualquiera permanezca a su lado, es natural que me preocupe de que vayas a ofenderla!. Recalcó Até con furia, pero eso le pareció una buena broma para Rigel, quien sonrió.

\- Ten calma, la Señorita Eris se encuentra en un estado en el que aún se mantienen sus recuerdos como humana, no obstante esto desaparecerá pronto. Compartiré con ustedes los deseos de la Señorita Eris: Ella decidió crear un "Edén Celeste" sobre la Tierra, así, el Ciclo Interminable de lucha y destrucción de los Humanos nos proveerá de sangre y júbilo, en ese lugar disfrutaremos la Vida Eterna y sus Placeres tal como la Era Mitológica. Contó Rigel de aquel proyecto y mostraban imágenes de aquel sitio en el Futuro.

\- Un "Edén Celeste", qué belleza. [Quedó Dismonia sorprendida].

\- Y para que tal Paraíso pueda ser creado, debemos reunir poder para que el "Útero" crezca con más rapidez, acabaremos con todos los Santos invasores buscando detener el desarrollo del Árbol. Pero, por ahora la Señorita Eris desea con toda su alma la cabeza de la Saintia de Eqquleus, quien fuese su familiar más cercano y aquel que se la entregue, recibirá la "Manzana Dorada" que posee Poderes Divinos. Agregó Rigel aquella importante parte del proyecto.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?. Preguntó Até.

\- Acabo de decirte que que la Señorita Eris aún posee su mente humana, para los Humanos, al menos hasta donde les conviene valer tanto como un Dios. Respondió Rigel de vuelta.

\- ¡BASTA, ¿NO QUIERE LA CABEZA DE ATHENA, SINO LA DE UN SIMPLE INSECTO?! ¡¿SUPONES QUE NUESTRA DIOSA DESEA ALGO TAN VIVO COMO ESO?! Como temía, la Señorita Eris...Iba a decir la mujer, pero se tuvo que callar ante la mirada de severidad de Rigel.

* * *

\- El hecho de que desee la cabeza de esa mujer es particular, nos dice que quiere deshacerse de sus recuerdos humanos, ¿no lo crees?. Mi Señora Eris, sé me parte el corazón, pero lo juro, ¡me encargaré de liberar el corazón de mi Señora Eris!. Juró una figura sin rostro, una sombra, que venía avanzando y tomaba la forma de Twilight pero con una larga túnica y que revelaba parte de su rostro, se hallaba ante el Trono Imperial y la "Manzana Dorada".

\- Es hora, comencemos este banquete. Dio Cadence-Eris iniciado el juego.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Twilight alzó la mirada al Cielo Nocturno, observó un Destello que brillaba con una gran intensidad.

\- _"¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Acaso mi hermana hizo algo?"_ ¿Qué? ¡¿Señorita Saori?!. [Preguntó ella y miró hacia la Diosa, la cual se había desmayado] ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¡¿Se desmayó?! ¡¿Pero qué?!.

\- _Jajajajajaja, Jajajajaja._ [Comenzó a escucharse una risa llena de burla y desprecio, mientras que Twilight asistía a la inconsciente Diosa, pero de golpe comenzó a verse ese Resplandor que iba hacia ella].

\- ¡Si lo esquivo, va a golpear a la Señorita Saori! ¡Kuh!. Esa técnica...Dijo Twilight, quien no tuvo tiempo de evadir el golpe.

\- _Jajaja, pero claro, tienes que proteger a Athena, ¿no?, ¿pero no te parece que alguien así de egoísta es solo una carga?._ ¡Oye! Apuesto que ahora te arrepientes de protegerla, ¡pues ahora es más tarde para eso!. Exclamó y se presentó aquella Dríade que tomó la forma de Twilight, pero con sus ropas de civil.

\- ¡¿Yo...?! Qu...¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a la Señorita Saori?! ¡¿Y por qué te ves como yo?!. Lanzó la peli agua marina sus preguntas.

\- Tú eres Twilight de Eqquleus, ¡la tonta que rechazó la invitación de la Señorita Eris!. Athena nunca va a despertar, en cuanto a mi apariencia, simplemente la tomé para agradecerle a mi Señora Eris. _Por eso hago lo que pidió, ¡vine a matarte!_. Sentenció con la voz de Twilight y luego la cambió a la suya, para lanzar su ofensiva contra la Saintia, quien salió disparada por los aires.

\- ¡Gaah! ¿En verdad mi hermana quiere...?!. Preguntó ella, resistiendo a los golpes.

\- Ah, recibes tu propia técnica de frente, pero qué patética. Ni siquiera puedes a Athena así, no me sorprende que mi Señora Eris te haya desechado. ¿Qué?. Oye, pareces sorprendida. [Alegó la "Twilight Falsa"] No me digas que escuchar "Mi Señora" te quiere muerta, te dejó impactada. Aja, ¡¿acerté?! ¡No me lo puedo creer!. ¿Y qué?!. Traicionaste la buena Voluntad de Mi Señora, no entiendo cómo esperabas que te tratara de la misma manera, si de todas formas su Bondad está desperdiciada en alguien como tú. Twilight, eliminaré hasta tu misma existencia, ¡así me convertiré en la hermana menor de la Señorita Eris en tu lugar! ¡"MIRROR OF DARKNESS"! [Terminó de hablar aquella Dríade llamada Manía de Locura y lanzó su ofensiva contra la chica!

\- _"Hermana..."_. Pensó Twilight, mientras que era lanzada por los aires y al quedar la vía libre, la enemiga preparó sus garras para matar a Saori.

\- Jejeje, así es, es como si Twilight nunca hubiera existido. Aunque supongo que deberás morir protegiendo a tu Diosa, en fin, eso no cambia el hecho de que moriste en vano. Como sea, hasta nunca, Twilight, voy a reclamar ¡TU CABEZA!. ¡Ugh! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDO ATACARLA!. [Gritó sorprendida, siendo bloqueada por alguien de las sombras] Este...este Cosmo...¡¿Es de Twilight?! No...no es de ella...¡¿Es de mi Señora Eris?!. Se preguntó aterrada.

\- Si mi hermana en verdad me quiere muerta, entonces con razón voy a defenderme ahora. Decidí que quiero hablar con ella otra vez y su única hermana menor ¡SOY YO!. Sentenció Twilight, quien reapareció, dejando horrorizada a su rival.

\- QUÉ...¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTE COSMO?!. Preguntó Manía de Locura, mientras que recibí un fuerte golpe de parte Twilight, que la mandó a volar por los aires.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las Puertas al Santuario, Mu de Aries y su Aprendiz Kiki observaban los acontecimientos en el Templo Maligno de Eris, en el cual algo les llamó su atención y provenía de las defensas enemigas.

\- La Barrera del Templo de Eris ¡se desvanece! ¡Señor Mu, ¿cree que algo le pasó a Athena?!. [Preguntó Kiki, alertando a su Maestro, viendo el colapso de las líneas de defensa enemigas].

\- Kiki. Le llamó el Arriano.

\- ¡Ma...Mande!. Acató la llamada el joven pelirrojo.

\- Ya no te acerques al Templo, regresa a Jamil, por favor. Pidió su Maestro.

\- Eh...Iba a preguntar el niño.

\- Si la Barrera fue destruida, puede que seas el objetivo de las "Semillas Malignas" y acaben contigo. Si eso pasa, no quisiera atacar a mi Discípulo. Pidió su Maestro con la mirada fija en aquella Fortaleza.

\- Ah...entiendo, Señor Mu, ¡tenga cuidado!. [Obedeció el niño aquellas órdenes y las fue para cumplir, mientras que el peli lila miraba hacia los Cielos]

\- ¡Por favor, Señor Mu de Aries, vinimos hasta aquí porque escuchamos que solo usted puede reparar una Armadura!. Pidieron dos personajes conocidos, quienes estaban arrodillados ante él y Kiki.

\- Se los repito: Si es para aquella que nació bajo la Estrella de la Diosa Maligna y cuya existencia representa una amenaza para Athena, entonces no puedo reparar esta Armadura. Les dejó en claro Mu a Shinato y a su Aprendiz Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¡Esa chica tiene la voluntad firme el poder para oponerse a ese destino tan cruel! ¡Estoy seguro que más adelante, su presencia será vital para la Batalla de Athena!. Pidió Shinato al Arriano, pero éste se mantenía en su posición.

\- _"En estos momentos quien esté al lado de Athena, es aquella Armadura ¡¿eh?!" ._ Pensó Mu.

\- Se lo ruego, como amiga de Twilight, al principio creí que nunca iba a progresar y hasta me burlé de ella, pero ahora tiene una misión por delante, nuestras vidas están en las manos de ella. Por favor, haga que Twilight ¡pueda portar esta Armadura por una vez más!. Pidió Sunset al joven Arriano.

\- Pues...Les dijo y dio un paso adelante.

* * *

\- Me...Me duele...Me duele respirar...¡y siento como si mi cuerpo se quemara!. [Exclamó Twilight, quien yacía víctima de un intenso dolor y estaba derribada en el suelo, pero sabía que no podía rendirse, así que se levantó] Nunca había sentido algo como esto, siento un Cosmo inmenso que me llena de poder. ¡Estoy segura de que en estos momentos que no perderé ante nada!. Exclamó con decisión.

\- Aja, me sorprende que hayas destruido el "Espejo Oscuro", ¡pero qué buen golpe me diste!. ¡EN ESE CASO, NO VOY A CONTENERME, TE VOY A PARTIR EN DOS ESA CARA INSOLENTE!. ¡¿QUÉ?!. [Juró Manía de Locura, quien portaba su Armadura Leaf y seguía con la forma de Twilight, pero volvió a recibir otro golpe más intenso que la arrojó contra las escaleras, destruyéndolas] ¡GAHH! Im...Imposible...se movió más rápido de lo que pude reaccionar...y me golpeó, pero que...Aja...Jajajaja...Jajajajaja...Jajajaja...lo sabía...eso que proviene de ti...¡es el Cosmo de la Señorita Eris! Qué Demonios...eres una tramposa, ¡el poder de la Señorita Eris te protege!. Descubrió aquella fuente de poder que llevaba encima.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Twilight y se vio a la Diosa Maligna sentada en su Trono Imperial, con la "Manzana Dorada" en sus manos.

\- _Así es, Twilight, estás alineada con la misma Estrella que yo. Si mi Estrella brilla con fuerza, su Luz hace que tu Resplandor incremente de la misma forma._ Le explicó Cadence.

\- Ya basta...yo no pedí tal cosa...¡no necesito que mi hermana me proteja! ¡YA DEJA DE INTERVENIR!. [Pidió Twilight, mientras que se cansaba de ser siempre la débil y entonces, una fisura se produjo en la "Manzana Dorada" de Eris, cosa que la tomó por sorpresa y de ahí se producía un inmenso dolor en el cuerpo de la joven] De repente...mi cuerpo se volvió más pesado. ¡ME DUELE...TODO!.

\- ¡AJA! ¡ASÍ ESTÁ MEJOR!. Sin la protección divina de la Señora Eris, ahora sufres todo el daño que te causé. Pero comparado con el sufrimiento de Mi Señora, eso no es nada. Se burló Manía.

\- ¿El sufrimiento...de mi hermana?. Preguntó la peli agua marina.

\- ¡Así es, pero siempre te ha protegido con su amabilidad!. Pero si no puedes entender eso, ¡me niego a aceptarte como su hermana!. Sentenció la rival.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu relación...con mi hermana?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Permíteme darte mi nombre, en este momento soy su Fiel Sirviente, Manía de Locura. Protegeré su corazón desgarrado y todo aquel que intente herirla, desaparecerá por mi mano! [Exclamó furiosa y lanzó su ofensiva, pero su rival estaba igualada] ¡Kuh! ¡Es rápida! ¡"CRAZY DESTRUCTION"!. Gritó con frustración y furia, para luego lanzar su ofensiva, la cual fue un fracaso.

\- ¡ESTAMOS A LA PAR!. Respondió Twilight, desafiante.

\- ¡NO, ME ESTÁ EMPATANDO!. Gritó Manía con enojo ante la superioridad.

\- ¡Pero la Señorita Saori está detrás de mí, no tengo a donde retroceder!. Exclamó la Saintia.

\- ¡Agh, eres una testaruda, pero esto se acabó!. Finalizó la rival, quien lanzaba todo un bombardeo conjunto contra Twilight.

\- _"¡¿Combinó esos Fragmentos Negros con su técnica?!. ¡Kuh! ¡Para destruir al enemigo, envuelve la Oscuridad con su Voluntad Maligna, para después lanzarla como Meteoros!"._ [Analizó Twilight a su enemiga y de ahí se preparó para responder con su contra-ofensiva] Manía, puede que sepas cosas sobre mi hermana que yo ignoro, ¡pero no caeré ante esa tentación!. Desde siempre, los "Meteoros de Luz" me han protegido, me han guiado en mi camino, con mis amigas que he conocido en todo este viaje, no voy a rendirme, reuniré todo mi poder, te enseñaré lo que es el poder de la amistad, del amor y la esperanza: ¡VOY A MOSTRARTE LAS ALAS DE LA ESPERANZA CAPACES DE DESTRUIR LA OSCURIDAD! ¡"EQQULEUS RYUSEI KEN! [Exclamó la chica con decisión, firmeza, ya no era la débil, ahora había cambiado, finalmente lanzó el tan esperado ataque, su gran contra-ofensiva hacia la rival, materializándose el Caballo Pegaso en el aire, yendo hacia la enemiga a vencer].

\- Imposible...¡destruyó todo de un golpe! [Quedó Manía sorprendida y la Luz aumentaba con mayor intensidad y finalmente, ella recibió el golpe más severo y directo, estrellándose contra el piso] Aja, he...he perdido, Twilight. [Aceptó su derrota y sabía que iba a morir] No esperaba menos de su hermana...[Twilight llegó hasta ella y la miró con tristeza, mientras que la rival la observaba] Sí...sí tienes un golpe así...puede...puede que logres terminar con su sufrimiento...Reconoció la rival y le dejó esa responsabilidad.

\- Manía, tú...Dijo Twilight.

\- Por favor, Twilight...el corazón de un Humano y el de un Dios convergieron en ella, pero tienes que hacer algo por su alma...te lo suplico. [Fue la despedida de la Dríade Manía de Locura, cuyo cuerpo se convirtió en Rosas y demás Flores, las cuales fueron llevadas por los aires, no sin antes reconocer a su rival, su derrota y dejarle esa tarea en sus manos antes de morir].

Twilight la miró alejarse, ahora ella estaba en paz, pero algo le llamó la atención, viendo que alguien tenía a Saori en sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otro enemigo?! [Presintió ella, pero cuando fue hasta Saori, no vio a nadie, sin embargo, en las ruinas flotantes, se encontraba Até, mirándola con furia y seriedad] ¡Esa es...!. La reconoció la peli agua marina, mientras que llevaba a Saori en sus manos.

\- Hum, como pensé, no puedo depender de una Dríade que reencarnó en un Humano, voy a tomar sus cabezas de una buena vez, la tuya y la de Athena. Sentenció Até y lanzó a sus Raíces para el asalto.

\- ¡NO PODRÉ ESQUIVARLOS!. [Gritó Twilight, pero en aquellos momentos, una misteriosa defensa arribó y protegió a la chica y a Saori.] ¡Eh!.

\- Bajaste la guardia solo porque derrotaste a un enemigo, qué decepción. Así no actúa una Escolta, Eqquleus. Le dijo aquel Santo Dorado de Aries.

\- ¡¿Quién es esta persona?!. Se preguntó Twilight ante el misterioso personaje recién llegado al sitio de combate.

* * *

 **Wow, qué bombazo de capítulo, Dios y lo que se está por venir también va a ser muy importante, no se lo vayan a perder. Ahora vamos contigo, Alex.**

 **[Sale Alexander de los Portales del Tiempo]**

 **Alexander: Jajajaja, veo que por fin el Emperador Hades podrá dormir en paz después de ese trauma, jajaja, Montana también ha visto programas que lo han traumado más y esos...**

 **Yo: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONARLO!.**

 **Alex: Jajajaja, Dios, está bien, pero se los diré igual.**

 **Yo: ¡NI LO DIGAS O TE VUELVO A HACER SUFRIR EN OTRO FIC!.**

 **Alexander: ¡ERES UN MALNACIDO, AHORA TE ENVIARÉ DE PASEO POR LOS PORTALES DEL TIEMPO!.**

 **Yo: Bueno, pero no te enojes, Alex, es que no me tienes paciencia, además estás despidiendo el capítulo, era una broma.**

 **[Alexander se calma]**

 **Alex: Uff, bueno, jejeje, pero qué se le va a hacer, soy bastante gracioso en todo esto. Y ahora yendo a la pregunta de Coven, sí, necesitas tener una cuenta en Fanfiction para poder comentar en las historias :). Por otro lado, saludos para FreedomGundam96: No te preocupes, que esas armas que les di a tus OC son gratis y cortesía de la Casa. También mando saludos a lady-saintiasailor y PoLucy, además de que hay anuncio muy importante: ¡EL 7 DE SEPTIEMBRE SALEN LOS NUEVOS TOMOS DE "NEXT DIMENSION"!. Y ahora, con su permiso, debo volver a mis prácticas y a prepararme para Septiembre, esta aventura será muy interesante en "Episodio G: Asesinos".**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan todos una buena semana :D.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: La Batalla contra Manía de Locura había terminado, aquella Dríade sin rostro, esa Sombra, había sido completamente destruida pero Até no estaba contenta, estaba harta de las bajas en las filas del Ejército de Eris, harta de que su Señora estuviera siendo tan caritativa y dulce con los Santos Traidores, así que había decidido ir ella misma por la cabeza de Athena y de Twilight, a cualquier precio y estando ella bajo la extrema y severa vigilancia de Rigel, el cual no tenía confianza en aquella mujer.

Pero en su intento de acabar con aquellos dos enemigos, Mu de Aries había llegado y cuestionó a Twilight de haber bajado la guardia en aquellos momentos tan tensos.

Por su parte, Rigel había llegado al Salón del Trono Imperial, lugar en el que Cadence-Eris estaba sentada y disfrutaba de todo el espectáculo que le estaban dando sus Sirvientes, pero al pie de las escaleras, algo detuvo al rubio de Orión.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? Nadie puede entrar aquí a menos que al Señorita Eris lo llame inmediatamente. Preguntó el rubio, quien se volteó y detrás de una de las columnas se hallaba un misterioso personaje oculto.

\- Jejeje, vaya que tu voz se ha vuelto mandona, no creas que eres el único que tiene aquí un trato especial. Advirtió el misterioso personaje, el cual se burlaba de Rigel.

\- ¡Pe...Pero si es...!. Exclamó y de ahí apareció aquel sujeto que había sido humillado por Sunset durante el fallido asalto al Santuario.

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Rigel, nunca creí volver a verte de este modo. Respondió aquel sujeto, quien salió de las sombras y que reconocía a Rigel.

\- ¡Señor Aeson! Por qué, ¡¿por qué está usted aquí?!. Preguntó el rubio hacia el Santo de Copa.

\- Las Dríades toman la forma que su Diosa desea, no me sorprende que escogiera mi alma. Ahora solo tenemos una misión: Proteger al Ser Divino que nos dio vida. [Respondió el joven de bufanda militar, quien le decía acerca del papel que ejercían ahora.]

\- Dice la Señorita Eris que ¿Cadence la eligió?. Entonces...ella ya...Iba a decir Rigel, pero fue detenido por Aeson.

\- No sigas, Rigel, las palabras pueden causar Maldiciones. Pidió el muchacho de Copa que no siguiera hablando más.

\- El Ser Divino que acaba de nacer y se encuentra tras esa Puerta. [Señaló el rubio de Orión hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia la entrada.] Su Cosmo se consume, no ¿se incrementa todavía más con sufrimiento? No, ¿regocijo?. Observaba y trataba de analizar esa situación, pero ya Aeson le seguía ordenando de que no hablara más.

\- Rigel, parece que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos darnos prisa y traer a Twilight aquí. Pidió Aeson en modo de alerta y se fueron de allí, mientras que se veía el incremento del Poder de la Diosa Maligna.

* * *

La defensa de Mu persistía las ofensivas con Raíces de Até, cosa que había llamado la atención de Twilight, la cual estaba protegiendo a Saori en aquellos momentos del enemigo.

\- _"Tanto el piso destruido como todos los escombros ¡están flotando en el aire!. ¡¿Este es su poder?!"_ Se preguntó para sus adentros la peli agua marina.

\- Oh, con que puedes usar la Psicoquinesia en este nivel, aún estando dentro del Templo. [Admiró Até aquellas defensas] ¡Este tipo de poder va muy bien con tu apariencia dócil, Aries!. Pero ya que no estabas invitado a este Banquete, creo que yo personalmente debo darte una bienvenida sangrienta. ¡No creas que un simple Espejo bastará para bloquear mis Espinas otra vez!. [Se burló Até, la cual estaba preparando el siguiente golpe]

\- Retrocede. Pidió Mu.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó Twilight, volteándose hacia él.

En aquel momento, las Espinas atraparon a Mu.

\- ¡Señor Ares!. Gritó la chica.

\- Me pregunto cuánto resistirás. Se preguntó Até con burla.

\- Até, me dijeron que tú eras la Líder de las Dríades así que quiero preguntarte algo: ¿Qué te hizo la Señorita Eris a ti?. Preguntó Mu en su pregunta formal.

\- Hum, ¿yo qué sé?. Aunque el Poder de la Señorita Eris actual se incrementa a una velocidad increíble como antes, extraer y sellar el Alma de Athena será muy fácil. Le explicó la mujer.

\- Ya veo, así que algo como eso, pero...Sentenció Mu y de golpe, las Raíces comenzaron a quebrarse.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Exclamaron sorprendidas Até y Twilight.

\- No puedo seguir jugando con un Títere. [Finalizó Mu y las Raíces se dirigieron hacia Até, atrapándola y aprisionándola, mientras que gritaba del dolor] Es evidente que ese no es tu verdadero cuerpo. Escuché que la Dríade Até era una persona obstinada y cautelosa. Y ya que el Santo Dorado que la derrotó está dentro del Templo, no creo que use su verdadero cuerpo para venir a las afueras del Templo. Sostuvo Mu su teoría y de ahí comenzó a escucharse la verdadera voz de Até.

\- _Jajajaja, no esperaba menos que de un Santo Dorado, todos son unos inocentes. Pero mejor recuerda esto: Nuestro poder, al igual que el de la Señorita Eris, es diferentes como era el de antes. La Batalla Dentro del Templo está en mis manos, después de todo, no seré yo quien obtenga de los Poderes Divinos, jajajajaja._ Finalizó aquella mujer, la cual desapareció del campo de batalla.

\- Disculpe, ¡muchas gracias!. Agradeció Twilight a Mu, el cual la miró con seriedad.

\- Ni lo menciones, esa Armadura de Eqquleus, me dijeron que su Portadora tenía la habilidad de rechazar la Influencia de la Diosa Maligna, me parece que esa carga es muy pesada para ti. [Sostuvo Mu su visión, mientras que la peli agua marina auxiliaba a la inconsciente Saori, para luego arrodillarse y ver qué era lo que le pasaba] La "Marca" de la Diosa Maligna ha comenzado a aparecer, como lo pensé, parece que se extiende una especie de "Sello" creado por Eris. Su condición es crítica, además...a este paso la "Barrera" alrededor del Templo desaparecerá, si eso ocurre, el Poder de la Diosa Maligna se extenderá por todo el Mundo. Dio su diagnóstico el Santo de Aries ante la situación que estaba expuesta Saori.

\- Iré donde mi hermana, no, a donde Eris se encuentra, ¡y destruiré el "Sello" de la Señorita Saori!. Juró Twilight, pero Mu no veía que era seguro para ella ir sola.

\- No creo que puedas hacerlo, ya hay dos Santos Dorados dentro del Templo. Es más convincente si una Saintia como tú permaneciera al lado de Athena. [Aconsejó el Caballero de la Primera Casa] Sin embargo, no puedo encomendarte a Athena en su condición actual, así que me quedaré a protegerla. Cambió de idea y le pidió que fuera hasta allí.

\- Ya protegí suficiente, si voy a arriesgar mi vida, al menos quiero pelear como Saintia de la Señorita Saori, ¡como Saintia de Athena!. Pidió Twilight, cosa que llevó a que el Santo de Aries se dirigiera hacia ella.

\- Entiendo, eso es muy valiente de tu parte, entonces déjame preguntarte algo: Mientras observaba la Batalla Anterior, noté que no puedes evitar preocuparte por tu hermana, entonces, ¿qué es la actual Eris para ti? ¿Un Dios Maligno que debe ser derrotado? O tal vez ¿tu hermana de sangre?. Preguntó Mu.

\- Ambas. Fue su respuesta.

\- Eqquleus, ¿no te ocultas en tu propia fantasía?. [Replantó su pregunta Mu] Aún si es tu hermana quien se convirtió en la Eris actual, es evidente que es el enemigo. Amenaza la vida de Athena e intenta sumir al Mundo en un período de guerra causado por la Discordia.

\- Quizás aún carezco del poder para oponerme a la Diosa Maligna y proteger a Athena, pero me hice esa promesa con la Señorita Saori y pienso mantenerla hasta el final. Ella y yo defenderemos a mi hermana, no nos daremos por vencidas. ¡Por eso debo ir hasta donde está mi hermana, para salvar a la Señorita Saori!. Juró Twilight, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Mu, quien cerró los ojos.

\- Creer y mantener tu promesa hacia Athena, ¿así que esta es la voluntad de las Saintias?. Comprendo; sin embargo, te daré un último consejo: La realidad de una batalla no es agradable, sin duda, llegará el momento en que tengas que elegir. Le dejó Mu su consejo de apoyo.

\- Sí. Comprendió las palabras de aquel Dorado.

\- Deja que yo me encargue de esto y prosigue, Twilight de Eqquleus. Pidió Mu, quien se iba a hacer cargo de cuidar a Saori y derrotar a los Espíritus Malignos.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! [Agradeció ella y apareció una intensa Luz] Qué resplandor, ¡¿la Luz cubre mi cuerpo?! ¡Señor Mu!. Señor Mu de Aries. Agradeció la chica e ingresó en aquella Luz.

\- Señor Mu de Aries. Escuchó él una voz familiar.

\- ¿Mayura de Pavo Real?. [Preguntó el joven al reconocerla.] Parece que nuestro inconveniente causó que se molestara actuar, pero le agradezco de su ayuda en estos momentos. Dijo a aquella mujer.

\- No tienes de qué agradecerme, más bien creo que aceleré su muerte. Dijo la chica.

\- No, el Camino de los Santos siempre ha sido el de la Muerte, tal como aquellos Santos de Bronce que se levantaron contra el Patriarca. [Mencionó el Arriano]. Es verdad, tal como ellos, quizás solo quiero creer en aquellos jóvenes con una convicción fuerte en sus corazones.

* * *

\- _"Estoy envuelta en la Luz que que el Señor Mu creó, ¡¿adónde me lleva?!"_ [Se preguntó Twilight, mientras que aparecía ante las Puertas de aquel bastión] Esta es...¡la Entrada del Templo!. Reconoció aquel sitio y se dispuso a ingresar en él a toda prisa.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces esa chica ha entrado al Templo?. No dejaré que nadie obtenga la "Manzana Dorada". [Advirtió Até y veía aquel artefacto] Tendré su cabeza antes que nadie y así seré la única digna de devoción a la Señorita Eris. Si, esa chica y los Santos Dorados también, como quiero aplastarlos con mis propias manos en este momento. Pero aún no es suficiente, peleen aún más, escorias y así produzcan más poder. Pidió Até, la cual quería que aumentara esa intensidad.

* * *

La Batalla del Salón del Trono Imperial no parecía tener fin, los dos Caballeros Aioria de Leo y Saga de Géminis, los cuales no parecían rendirse por nada en el Mundo, ambos estaban enfrascados en una lucha eterna.

\- Mal...Maldición, a este paso la batalla no avanzará ni se resolverá nada. Pero...¡justo ahora, cualquier movimiento equivocado podría convertirse en una apertura por la cual lanzar un ataque fatal!. Maldijo Aioria la desventaja.

\- Jejeje, ¿Qué ocurre, Aioria?. No me digas que pretendes iniciar una "Guerra de los Mil Días". Quiso saber Saga con burla.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?!. Preguntó el Santo del Templo del León.

\- Ya te lo dije: Los Dioses me otorgaron una nueva vida, así, he consagrado un Poder Superior al de los Humanos, ¡un poder que sobrepasa la imaginación de alguien como tú!. Sentenció el peli azul con burla y desprecio.

\- _"El Poder de Saga ¡SE INCREMENTA RÁPIDAMENTE"!_. Pensó Aioria con sorpresa, mientras que el rival se lanzaba con su puño hacia él.

\- ¡Y LA PRUEBA DE ELLO TE LA MOSTRARÉ AQUÍ Y AHORA!. Exclamó el enemigo.

\- Imposible, ¡¿acaso va a...?! ¡UGH!. Se preguntó el joven rubio, quien veía como su rival preparaba su nueva jugada.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. [Lanzó el peli azul su ofensiva, destruyendo todo el Salón del Trono Imperial y provocando una gran destrucción, además de que el rival cayera al piso herido].

\- _"Ugh...Ugh...sin duda esa fue la "Galaxian Explosion" de Saga. No...era algo más fuerte"_. Pensó el Santo Dorado de Leo herido.

\- ¿Qué tal? Y ahora que utilicé la mitad de mi poder, para que tuvieras un momento como éste, ahora apenas puedes moverte y estás al borde de la Muerte. Pero sería aburrido aniquilarte sin que comprendas todo el alcance de mi poder. Advirtió Saga, quien iba a continuar divirtiéndose con el "invitado".

\- _"¿Qué dijo?"._ Preguntó Aioria y de golpe, el rival lo tomó con fuerza del cuello, alzándolo en el aire.

\- Aioria, no puedes proteger a la Tierra con un poder como el tuyo, estos Humanos Incompletos no pueden vivir sin estar sometidos por un poder mayor. Tal como cuando estaba bajo mi control. Pero hay una manera en que incluso alguien como tú pueda proteger a la Tierra, convirtiéndola en parte de mí, el Futuro Gobernante de la Tierra. Sentenció Saga, mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones, mientras que presionaba sobre el cuello del joven.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡ME NIEGO!. Exclamó el joven, aún ejerciendo resistencia.

\- Eso pensé, entonces muere. [Finalizó Saga con una sonrisa malvada, pero en aquellos momentos, la Cúpula del Salón del Trono Imperial estalló, inundando el lugar con escombros y entonces el rival miró hacia un nuevo personaje recién llegado] Hum, sería mejor si murieran al instante. Observó y entre las ruinas, emergió el Caballero Dorado Milo de Escorpio, quien había rescatado a Aioria de Leo de las garras del enemigo.

* * *

 **Ufff, Dios, las cosas se han puesto más fuertes e interesantes: Milo ha llegado al frente de batalla, mientras que Twilight se abre camino hacia donde está su hermana y a su vez tenemos a Até, la cual ansía tener todo el poder en sus manos, mientras que las Dríades que ella comanda, mueren en el campo de batalla como insectos. Ahora ¿qué pasará?. No se vayan a perder el capítulo que viene :3. Saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor y PoLucy :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Martes.**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: La situación estaba cada vez más insostenible, diversos combates alrededor y dentro del Templo de Eris habían estallado con una gran violencia y los deseos de poder por parte de algunas Dríades iban aumentando cada vez más, la llegada de Milo de Escorpio podría torcer el destino de la guerra. Pero lo pero de todo era que la Fortaleza de Eris estaba cada vez más cerca de colisionar con el Santuario.

\- Vaya, en verdad es una fortaleza móvil. [Observó Juan de Escudo con detenimiento, hallándose con Georg de la Cruz del Sur en uno de los páramos flotantes que daban hacia el bastión enemigo] Tomando la velocidad que lleva y avanza, no queda mucho tiempo antes de que llegue al Santuario. [Alertó con precaución el muchacho, mientras que su amigo inglés permanecía callado, serio, observando y tratando de ver qué podían hacer].

\- La Resurrección e Invasión de la Diosa Maligna, entonces de eso hablaba aquella Saintia. Recordó Georg las palabras de esa mujer, las cuales se hicieron realidad.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Juan de Escudo y Georg de la Cruz del Sur, gracias a la Compasión de la Señorita Athena, su castigo por huir ha sido perdonado. Pero a mí no me engañan, no aceptaré a nadie que haya levantado su mano en contra de la Señorita Athena, sin embargo, si en verdad juran lealtad sincera hacia ella, regresen al Santuario de inmediato"_. Había ordenado Fluttershy de Casiopea, mirando con seriedad a aquellos dos jóvenes y dando la amnistía.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Lidiar con esas Saintias es todo un fastidio. [Alegó con molestia Juan] ¿Crees que la Señorita Fastidiosa también vino?. Preguntó a su amigo.

\- Es probable, ¿qué te preocupa?. Quiso saber Georg, dando esa posibilidad y le preguntaba al joven de por qué esa curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué? Sí está claro, lo que quiero es darle un cabezazo por tratar su vida así a la ligera. Observar a alguien, lanzarse hacia la Muerte frente a mis ojos me enferma, si son Sirvientas, deberían actuar como tal. Sentenció Juan en aquellos momentos, pero Georg no parecía interesado.

\- Te escuché. [Respondió una voz y ésta saltó desde las plataformas flotantes en una bella motocicleta negra y sin casco].

\- Oye, ¿qué no era esa...?. Preguntó Juan, sorprendido de ver a cierta peli rosa dirigirse con su motocicleta hacia la zona de batalla.

\- Hum, parece que sólo aquellas que no actúan solo como Sirvientas, se están reuniendo. Respondió el rubio inglés.

\- Ya sé, ¡a este paso me dará mucha vergüenza ver a nuestros hermanos a la cara!. [Exclamó el peli negro].

\- También tenemos una misión que cumplir, vamos. Ordenó su amigo y se pusieron en marcha hacia el Templo de Eris.

* * *

Por su parte, Twilight se hallaba cruzando los extensos pasillos del Templo, buscando a su hermana Cadence, debía llegar con ella, la cual estaba en el Salón del Trono Imperial con la "Manzana Dorada", disfrutando del poder que emergía y que pronto dominaría la Tierra, una vez que se asegurara de que sus eternos rivales estuvieran destruidos por completo.

\- _"Estaba asustada de levantar mi puño contra ella, de mantenerme de pie ante mi hermana, cuando la Señorita Saori se desmayó frente a mí, estaba tan asustada que casi mis piernas se doblaban. No...no estaba lista para nada"_. Pensó Twilight, mientras que iba llegando hasta mitad de camino y unos Dríades se le aparecían de repente, cortando su paso.

\- ¡Aquí está!. Gritó una.

\- ¡La "Manzana Dorada"!. Añadió otra.

\- ¡La "Manzana Dorada" de Nuestra...!. Exclamó una tercera, viendo a su enemigo llegar.

\- _"Siempre me he apoyado en la Señorita Saori, he sido protegida por ella, peleo como si estuviera detrás de una Coraza. Pero estoy harta de esto"_. Pensó la chica, yendo hacia aquella línea de defensa.

\- _"Por favor, Twilight, la mente de un Humano y el corazón de un Humano convergen en uno, ¡pero tienes que hacer algo por su alma!"_. Recordó las palabras de Cadence antes de perderse para siempre.

 _\- "¡Aún si agoto mi vida en el proceso, salvaré a la Señorita Saori y a mi hermana!"_ ¡"EQQULEUS RYUSEI KEN"!. [Sentenció ella con decisión, responsabilidad y firmeza, mientras que lanzaba su ofensiva contra las Dríades, las cuales fueron destruidas junto con aquella línea de defensa, hasta que golpe, algo llamó su atención detrás de ella] ¿Qué?. Se preguntó y vio una motocicleta conducida por una peli rosa.

\- ¡Si no eres más rápida, amiga, las Hiedras te atraparán! ¡Súbete, rápido!. [Pidió aquella chica y Twilight obedeció]

\- Gr...Gracias. ¡¿Quién eres?!. Agradeció y luego preguntó la peli agua marina.

\- ¡Soy Fluttershy de Casiopea! ¡Tú eres Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Sunset me han hablado de ti, eres la hermanita de Cadence!. La reconoció la peli rosa en el acto.

\- ¡Increíble!. Exclamó la Saintia de Caballo Menor al ver la potencia de esa moto.

\- Jajajaja, mi moto es especial, aunque niñas buenas como tú no deben hacer esto. [Dijo Fluttershy, quien pisó el acelerador y pronto llegaron hacia el Extremo Oeste del Templo, donde se hallaron con un cuadro curioso].

\- Esas son ¿las Raíces del Árbol?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Se mueven, ¿estará creciendo?. Quiso saber la peli rosa.

\- Siento un poder increíble detrás de ellas. [Advirtió Twilight y desde un cofre que irradiaba una gran Luz, venía bajando un rival conocido] Ese hombre.

\- Twilight de Eqquleus, voy a llevarte hasta donde está la Señorita Eris, ven. Pidió Rigel con educación, pero Fluttershy se interpuso.

\- ¡Desgraciado, ¿qué pretendes?!. Preguntó la Saintia de Casiopea ante el enemigo, el cual no se inmutó.

\- ¡Espera, Fluttershy, ese hombre es...!. Pidió Twilight, mientras que la chica se detenía.

\- ¡Ya sé quién es: Rigel de Orión!. Lo identificó la peli rosa.

\- Un Santo con libre acceso a la Santa Academia y que formara parte de la Facción contra el Patriarca, aunque escuché que se convirtió en un Subordinado de Eris y murió. El alma de Athena se encuentra junto con Eris, no tengo problema si quieren ir a rogarle inmediatamente. Sin embargo, solo Twilight puede ir. Respondió Rigel con calma y explicando aquellos motivos.

\- Aunque parece que eres demasiado testarudo para morir. Observó Fluttershy al rival.

\- Date prisa y ven conmigo, no quisiera ponerme violento contigo. Pidió Rigel.

\- " _Es...¿un enemigo?"._ ¿En serio vas a dejarme ver a mi hermana?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Lo prometo. Juró el rubio de Orión.

\- ¡No dejes que te engañe, va a matarte y después te convertirán en un Espíritu Maligno controlado por Eris!. Intentó Fluttershy de que su amiga no fuera con Rigel.

\- No va a morir, voy a protegerla hasta que pueda reunirse con la Señorita Eris. Volvió el rubio a dar su promesa de que no le pasaría nada a la Saintia.

\- ¡Como si fuera a confiar en ti! A fin de cuentas solo eres otro más de esos Espíritus, ¡una hermanita para que Eris realice lo que ambiciona! ¡Para la Diosa Maligna que robó la apariencia de Cadence!. Se interpuse Fluttershy y bloqueó el paso de Twilight, pero ella le llamó, poniendo su mano en los hombros de la joven peli rosa.

\- Fluttershy, la Eris actual, aún tiene la mente de mi hermana, ¡tal vez pueda salvar el alma de la Señorita Saori si voy!. Pidió la peli agua marina que confiara en ella y la dejara ir.

\- ¡¿Twilight?!. Exclamó la joven.

\- Por favor, ¡llévame con mi hermana!. Ordenó Twilight y se preparó para ir con Rigel.

\- Alto. Ordenó Fluttershy.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó el Santo de Orión.

\- Iré también, si llegas a jugarle una trampa a ella o es un juego de tu Diosa, los reduciré a polvo. Advirtió la peli rosa y fue con su amiga y el Santo de Plata.

* * *

A su vez, en el Salón del Trono Imperial se hallaban cara a cara el Caballero Dorado Milo de Escorpio contra la Fase Maligna de Saga de Géminis, quien miraba con burla y superioridad a su rival, el cual había rescatado a Aioria de Leo.

\- ¡Saga, ¿en verdad eres Saga?!. Preguntó el Santo del Templo del Escorpión Celestial.

\- ¿Milo de Escorpio? ¿Qué piensas hacer ya que saliste de tu escondite?. Deberías entender el alcance de mi poder tras verlo. [Preguntó Saga con superioridad y burla].

\- Milo, ten cuidado...ese sujeto no es Saga...tiene el poder de un Dios, no de un Humano. Le advirtió Aioria a su amigo.

\- Hum, qué convincente, no tengo que ser piadoso con alguien que descartó su Humanidad. [Resaltó el Santo Dorado y encendió su Cosmo, listo para iniciar la batalla] Usaré todo mi Cosmo ¡Y LE DISPARARÉ CON MI AGUIJÓN CARMESÍ!. [Ideó su plan para vencerlo].

\- Interesante, en ese caso, muéstrame tu poder. Ordenó Saga a su contrincante.

\- Aioria, ¿todavía puedes usar tu "Relámpago de Voltaje"?. [Preguntó Milo a su amigo y éste respondió con la cabeza] Muy bien, entonces dispara al Mecanismo al mismo tiempo que yo ataco, es probable que no quede mucho tiempo, ¡será muy tarde si seguimos peleando con este Saga! ¡Solo tenemos una oportunidad! ¡ADELANTE! ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!. Pidió Milo, reanudando la Batalla del Salón del Trono Imperial, lanzando su ofensiva contra Saga.

La ráfaga de poder dio en el blanco y causó que el rival volteara la vista para ver a su enemigo.

\- Oh, esa técnica...veo que puedes lanzar varios golpes simultáneos si haces arder todo tu Cosmo, pero parece que ni siquiera me rasguñaste. [Advirtió con una mirada de terror y severidad].

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Y Aioria?!. Preguntó Milo y vio que había un agujero en las paredes junto con los escombros regados por el piso.

\- Así que esta es toda la capacidad del poder de los Mortales, el límite de un Humano, ya anticipé sus pensamientos. Dijo Saga, viendo que había atacado a Aioria durante el bombardeo de Milo, arrojándolo contra el muro y destruyendo el mismo, sepultándolo bajo los escombros.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡Aún no!. Exclamó el Santo del Templo del León, saliendo de los escombros, listo para pelear, pero el rival se adelantó.

\- ¡ES INÚTIL!. Exclamó Saga y volvió al ataque contra Aioria.

\- ¡GAH!. Gritó el Santo rubio.

\- Hum, parece que agostaste tu poder con ese ataque anterior, ¡terminaste así por confiar en tu compañero! ¡ANDA, AHORA LO ENTIENDEN: AÚN SI DOS SANTOS DORADOS SE UNEN, YA NO SON RIVALES PARA MÍ Y PARA TERMINAR; LOS SEPULTARÉ A AMBOS CON UNA "EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS" AL MÁXIMO PODER! [Exclamó con toda superioridad Saga, pero de golpe, algo extraño lo inmovilizó, abollando la protección de su Armadura Dorada en las piernas] ¿Qué? Mi pierna...

\- ¿Así no puedes tomar tu posición de ataque? ¿Aún alguien como tú debe tener los Nervios destruidos tras recibir varias "Aguja Escarlata" en el mismo lugar?. Preguntó Milo, siendo el responsable del ataque sorpresa.

\- Hum, ya veo, maldito. Pero que fueras capaz de lanzar varios golpes a mi pierna en tan solo ese momento. Alegó Saga, mirando a su rival.

\- ¡Aprendimos algo de los Santos de Bronce que te derrotaron: Debes usar estrategias para enfrentar a un enemigo con un Poder Superior!. Además, Saga, si estuvieras portando una Armadura Dorada genuina que posee la mayor resistencia, mi ataque no habría funcionado. [Recalcó Milo sobre aquellas ventajas y de los antecedentes de lo ocurrido en la Batalla de las 12 Casas].

\- Hum. Dijo Saga, sin darle importancia.

\- ¡AHORA DISPARA, AIORIA!. Ordenó Milo a su amigo y el joven Santo de Leo, estando herido, se levantó y se preparó.

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!. Exclamó el rubio y lanzó su ofensiva contra Saga.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Twilight junto con Fluttershy y Rigel iban subiendo hacia el Salón del Trono Imperial donde se hallaba Eris-Cadence, la peli rosa no se separaría de su amiga, la iba a proteger, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento, aunque por ahora confiaba en aquel Santo de Plata, ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima y lo mantenía bajo vigilancia, ¿quién sabía si llegaba a jugar alguna trampa en contra?.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?!. Preguntó Twilight, viendo que se producía un fuerte estallido, una intensa explosión que sacudió todo el lugar.

\- El Núcleo del Árbol ha sido destruido, parece que los Santos Dorados lo lograron. Respondió Rigel, quien no mostró preocupación.

\- En...Entonces el Árbol dejará de crecer, ¿cierto?. [Preguntó Twilight, sin embargo algo pasaba con Rigel, su mirada neutral pasó a una de seriedad y no respondió a la pregunta de la chica] _"Este hombre, me pregunto cuál es su relación con mi hermana?. En ese entonces, trataba de proteger a mi hermana con todas sus fuerzas"._ Pensó Twilight y recordaba lo ocurrido en la Primera Batalla del Templo de Eris.

\- _"Por si fuera poco, a pesar de lo que dijo la Señorita Eris, me pregunto si en verdad es tan solo una Herramienta de la Diosa Maligna"._ Pensó Rigel y en aquellos momentos, el "Ascensor" se detuvo, habían llegado a su destino.

\- Al fin llegaste, tu hermana y Athena se encuentran de ese lado. [Les dio la bienvenida Aeson.] ¿A quién traerás de vuelta conmigo?. Preguntó.

\- A ambas. Respondió Twilight.

\- Es probable que solo dos personas puedan regresar de ahí, ¿irás de todas formas?. Lanzó el personaje otra pregunta.

\- Por supuesto. Finalizó Twilight.

\- Ya veo, en ese caso hay que apresurarnos, ahora que ha perdido control del Árbol, el Templo ha comenzado a colapsar, debes ir mientras permanezca el silencio en este Recinto. Pidió Aeson a la chica.

\- _"¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso este hombre también intenta salvar a mi hermana?"._ [Quiso saber la peli agua marina y ante sus ojos estaba la Gran Puerta del Trono, brillante y en donde se hallaba su hermana].

* * *

\- ¡¿Lo hicimos?!. [Preguntó Aioria, ya que su ofensiva había dado en el blanco, ambos se hallaban expectantes de lo que podría pasar, sin embargo, en medio del Núcleo destruido, Saga emergió sin ningún problema, dejando sorprendidos a ambos amigos].

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡BIEN HECHO! Gracias a ustedes, imbéciles, los preparativos están listos. Sentenció Saga, mirándolos con burla y superioridad.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Se preguntaron ambos amigos y emergió una intensa Luz Dorada desde el Templo hacia los Cielos.

* * *

\- _"La dispersión de las "Semillas" paró, ¿Aioria y Milo lo lograron?. Con ello el daño a la Tierra disminuirá, pero...¿Qué hay...con la enorme energía acumulada en el Árbol?. Tengo un mal presentimiento, acaso..."._ Pensaba Mu, quien se hallaba cuidando a Saori en aquellos momentos.

* * *

\- Jejejee, los preparativos están listos, no me importa lo que le pase a este Árbol. Sentenció Saga.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Aioria.

\- ¿Qué dices?. Quiso saber Milo.

\- ¡¿No estabas bajo el control de Eris?!. Volvió a preguntar Aioria.

\- Ese Dios le dijo algo a mi alma: _"Pelea por tu ambición"._ ¡Solo hago caso a sus palabras!. Respondió Saga y comenzaba a incendiar su Cosmos al máximo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿El Cosmo de Saga se incrementó?!. No...no está incrementándolo, esto es...Dijo Milo y de ahí llegó su respuesta.

\- Liberaron el inmenso Cosmo de la Discordia que había en el Árbol ¡y ahora mi cuerpo puede consumirlo libremente y sin límites!. Fue la respuesta final de Saga hacia ellos.

* * *

\- ¡INADMISIBLE!. Qué insolente, ¿Por qué la Señorita Eris les permite vivir?. Como temía, la Señorita Eris Actual, una parte de ella sigue incompleta. Yo, Até, la despertaré a la verdadera Señorita Eris. Saga, ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAS LO QUE QUIERAS!. [Exclamó ella y con furia se dirigió hacia el Templo de la Diosa, portando su Armadura Leaf y mirando desde las escaleras a la rival] ¡Presentaré tu cabeza a la Señorita Eris!. Sentenció y lanzó sus "Raíces" contra Twilight, pero Rigel se interpuso, defendiendo a la chica.

\- No lo harás. Le advirtió el rubio muy severo.

\- Veo que sus verdaderas intenciones son justo lo que me temía. Ese lazo entre hermanas ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! que intenten atrapar el corazón humano que aún permanece en la Señorita Eris es algo tan estúpido como eso. Si le ofrezco la cabeza de esa niña, ella despertará como un Dios Completo. ¡ESE ES EL DESEO DE LA SEÑORITA ERIS!. Exclamó la mujer.

\- ¡A UN LADO!. [Pidió Twilight y corrió a Rigel, ya que no quería la protegiera] Como si alguien como tú entendiera a mi hermana, ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO!. Le ordenó con toda autoridad a al rival.

\- Solo eres una rata que ha vivido un par de años. Si en verdad fueras su hermana menos, ¿no demostrarías tu devoción hacia ella al ofrecerle tu cabeza para bien del poder de la Señorita Eris?. Cuestionó Até aquella postura.

\- No me importa entregar mi vida por mi hermana, ¡PERO NADIE ENTREGARÍA SU VIDA POR TI!. Sentenció Twilight, pero cuando Até iba a atacarla con sus garras, algo la inmovilizó.

\- Se...Señorita Eris...¿por qué?. [Preguntó y un intenso Cosmo emergió desde el interior del Salón del Trono Imperial]

\- Hermana. Dijo la chica sorprendida.

\- Te tardaste un poco más de lo que esperaba, Twilight. [Dijo Cadence, quien aparecía con Saori inconsciente y un bello y largo vestido negro junto con un collar dorado]

* * *

\- ¡Y AQUÍ Y AHORA, ME CONVERTIRÉ EN UN NUEVO DIOS!. Exclamó Saga, mientras que su Armadura Dorada de Géminis se destruía.

* * *

\- ¡JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA! ¡LO SABÍA, ESA MALDITA MARIONETA AL FIN MUESTRA SU VERDADERO ROSTRO!. Recibió ese cuerpo como caridad de la Señorita Eris, pero ahora se está dejando llevar. Río Até en aquellos momentos, la cual estaba allí en territorio.

* * *

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!. Preguntó Twilight, mientras que Rigel y Aeson también podían sentir aquella presencia.

\- No lo sé, pero algo no me gusta. Dijo Fluttershy.

\- Fluttershy, amiga, por favor, vete de aquí cuanto antes, algo no me gusta. Pidió la peli agua marina.

\- Pero...Iba a decirle.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, corre!. Le ordenó la Saintia y su amiga tuvo que obedecer.

\- Cuídate, amiga. Le deseó suerte la peli rosa y se fue hacia su moto.

\- Rigel, Aeson, buen trabajo, nada mal para una rata. Con esto, el corazón de tu hermana estará en paz, ¡MUERE!. Advirtió Até, quien había llegado allí con su Armadura Leaf y disparaba su ataque.

\- ¡"EQQULEUS RYUSEI KEN"!. Respondió Twilight y lanzó su ofensiva contra Até, pero de golpe, algo frenó el combate y la rival desapareció en medio del intenso bombardeo del poder de la peli agua marina.

* * *

 **¡Suspenso! Jajaja, amo ponerlo en batallas así :3 ¿Qué pasará a continuación? ¿Qué será de Cadence-Eris y Saga? ¿Qué pasará con las Saintias y Saori? ¿Lograrán escapar y derrotar a la Diosa Maligna y a la Maldad de Saga?. No se lo vayan a perder :3, ya voy por el tomo 31 :D.**

 **[Llega Alexander portando su uniforme negro de las SS]**

 **Alexander: Se viene la Batalla Suprema, Camarada, ¡cómo me encantaría estar allí y destrozar a Eris! Pero esta no es mi historia, ¡FUERZA, TWILIGHT, APLASTA A ATÉ Y A LA DIOSA MALIGNA PARA LIBERAR A TU HERMANA!.**

 **Yo: Excelente apoyo, Alex, muchas gracias y sí, ahora se viene un momento crucial para todos y es la Batalla Suprema entre las dos hermanas, ¿qué pasará? ¿Quién ganará?. No se lo vayan a perder. :D Saludos para FreedomGundam96 (jajajaja, de nada, tu historia de tus OC con los Louds fue genial, al menos Lincoln ya no tendrá pesadillas, ya sabes que los Dioses que están con él se preocupan mucho, en especial las Diosas Gemelas, Lola de Hypnos y Lana de Thanatos), lady-saintiasailor (no te preocupes por el regalo que me estás preparando, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites :) y gracias por comentar, amiga, cuídate :D) y PoLucy.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene, el cual será hacia el Viernes :3. Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día Miércoles.**


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: Un gran resplandor llamó a todos la atención en el Salón del Trono Imperial, provenía desde la cima de las escaleras, cubría todo el sitio de una intensa luz dorada y eso no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a Rigel, Aeson y Até, los cuales se voltearon para ver lo que estaba pasando en aquel sitio.

\- Esta es mi respuesta: Destruiré a Athena. [Sentenció Cadence, ahora que Eris había despertado oficialmente y presentaba una intensa Llama de Fuego en su mano] y me convertiré en el Dios que envolverá a la Tierra de un Fuego Infernal de la Discordia de Eris. Contó ella con toda tranquilidad en su voz. Twilight, este no es el final ideal que soñaste, pero ya que llegaste hasta aquí, te daré una última alternativa: ¿Te convertirás en la hermana de Eris e irás conmigo al Edén Celestial conmigo para obtener Poderes Divinos? ¿O permanecerás como Saintia de Athena y pelearás a muerte contra mí?. [Preguntó la chica y le dio esas dos opciones]. Estoy segura, Twilight, que en tu estado actual puedes dar una respuesta, ¿cierto?. Adelante, decide. [Preguntó e inició el juego, compartiendo miradas la una con la otra].

\- Hermana, antes de eso, tengo una petición que hacer: Quiero que liberes el alma de la Señorita Saori ¡no me importa si debo dar mi vida a cambio!. Pidió Twilight como petición, cosa que dejó pensativa a Cadence.

\- Twilight, ¿Qué cosa tan ingenua acabas de decir?. Preguntó con un tono de burla y comedia en su voz.

\- ¡No voy a rendirme tan fácil! No quiero que te conviertas en la Diosa de la Discordia, por eso estoy segura, que necesitamos el poder de la Señorita Saori. [Respondió la peli agua marina con firmeza y decisión, mientras que Cadence no respondía]. Dime, hermana, ¿es cierto que estás sufriendo y por eso me llamaste? ¿No es cierto?. Yo...quiero ayudarte, ¡no quiero que te rindas, estando completamente sola!. Quiero...Quiero que luches contra Eris, ¡junto con la Señorita Saori y yo!. [Ese fue su pedido, que dejara de ser la Marioneta de Eris, pero para ella era solo comedia, un buen chiste con gracia.]

\- Si...vivía para amarte como tu hermana, a veces como una Madre, era así desde aquel día. [Recordaba Cadence aquellos flashbacks del Pasado cuando eran pequeñas y unidas]. Pero sabes, Twilight: Esa yo murió en esa ocasión, ¿por qué te niegas a aceptar lo que yo te ofrezco? ¡TWILIGHT, ABRE LOS OJOS!. [Preguntó y luego con su voz de autoridad ordenó de que se pusiera de su bando].

\- ¡NO QUERÍA QUE NADIE MURIERA! ¡PERO ESTOY SEGURA QUE EL CORAZÓN DE MI HERMANA AÚN NO HA MUERTO!. ¡WAHH!. Respondió la peli agua marina, pero desde el borde de las escaleras llegó la respuesta de Cadence, quien la atacó con su poder, arrojándola hacia atrás.

\- Anda, de pie. Si eres una Saintia de Athena, puedes responder a mi ataque como ese. Ordenó la chica enemiga, mientras que su hermana se levantaba con dificultad.

\- Agh, como pensé: Aún si trata de actuar con compostura, mi hermana es incapaz de matarme. Incluso ahora su Cosmo aún..me protege desde alguna parte. Tal como cuando éramos pequeñas, no importa cuántas veces nos alejáramos, antes de darme cuenta, ya estábamos juntas de nuevo. [Recordó la chica todos esos antecedentes y del Pasado, viéndose junto a Cadence recostadas contra un árbol] ¡ASÍ ES MI HERMANA, AMABLE Y SOBRE-PROTECTORA! [Estalló Twilight en lágrimas hacia Cadence] ¡POR ESO...! [Exclamó ella y destruyó las escaleras, dejando helada a la rival, lo mismo a Até, Rigel y Aeson].

\- Twilight, en ti encontró la imagen perfecta de mi derrota. Me alegró tanto, pensé que esta era la única oportunidad que tenía, es tal como lo dices: Mientras Eris aún tenga un corazón humano, ella no podrá matarte, no se lo permitiré. [Habló el lado Humano de Cadence, pero de vuelta volvió a ganar el lado malvado, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra] Sin embargo, de la misma manera tú no puedes atacarla y derrotarla y eso es porque mi presencia es tu principal debilidad. Se burló de ella.

\- Hermana...Quedó Twilight sorprendida.

\- Twilight, ¡te he observado durante todo este tiempo, así fue que descubrí en ti la imagen perfecta de mi derrota!. Por eso creo que ya no importa, ya no necesitarás que sea tu hermana mayor. [Sentenció y apareció flotando sobre su mano la "Manzana Dorada"] Twilight, me alegra que al final pudiéramos reunirnos, a partir de ahora deberás volverte más fuerte. Creo en ti. [Dijo aquel lado dulce y amable, mirándola a la Saintia y de ahí comenzó a producirse la caída del Templo de Eris].

* * *

Por su parte, Fluttershy iba en su moto, escapando del peligro de las "Raíces", las cuales le estaban dando caza y parecía detenerse ante nada ni nadie.

\- _"¿Las Raíces siguen fuera de control?! Pero ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¡ESTAS MALDITAS RAÍCES! QUÉ..."_ [Se preguntó la chica peli rosa, mientras que una misteriosa defensa llegaba y detenía el avance enemigo] ¿Una Pared de Hielo?.

\- ¡De prisa, Fluttershy!. Pidió una conocida peli morada.

\- ¡¿Rarity?!. Exclamó ella y de golpe fue arrojada de su moto.

\- ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó su amiga.

\- ¡El Templo de Eris ha comenzado a colapsar, debemos retroceder!. [Pidió la peli rosa.] ¡Pero Twilight siguió a ese maldito hasta donde está Eris!.

\- ¿Twilight fue...?. Iba a preguntar Rarity, pero Fluttershy se le adelantó.

\- ¡No la podemos dejar aquí!. Intentó convencerla la peli rosa.

\- ¡Debemos irnos de aquí! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo es que estamos flotando?!. [Se preguntó la Saintia de Casiopea].

\- ¡Cómo se les ocurre escapar antes de que nuestro encuentro deportivo comience, Señoritas!. [Preguntó Juan de Escudo, apareciendo en aquellos momentos sobre una de las plataformas flotantes] ¡Mis habilidades no son solo para rescatarlas, saben!.

\- ¡Juan! ¡¿Ustedes también vinieron?!. Preguntó Rarity con Fluttershy.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hay algo malo que esté aquí?. [Fue la pregunta-respuesta del peli negro] En fin, ¿ya pueden llegar?.

\- Eso se puso muy mal. [Alertó Fluttershy, mientras que eran ayudadas por el Santo de Escudo].

\- La situación actual está fuera de sus manos, Saintias. En particular de niñas pequeñas. Remarcó el Santo Georg de la Cruz del Sur, quien también había llegado para ayudarlas y llevaba consigo a una inconsciente Applejack.

\- ¡Georg, ¿qué dijiste?!. Preguntó Rarity, pero de golpe, la vaquera abrió los ojos y se encontró a salvo en los brazos del Santo de la Cruz del Sur.

\- _"¿Quién es él?"._ Se preguntaba la rubia.

\- ¿Pero qué ocurre?. Parecía que la destrucción del Núcleo del Árbol estaba asegurado, sin embargo justo después de eso comencé a sentir un Cosmos Inmenso proviniendo de Eris. [Quiso saber Rarity].

\- Hay uno más aparte de Eris, una presencia poderosa que acaba de nacer y que debemos derrotar. Informó Georg a las chicas.

\- ¡Pelea, ¿dónde?!. Preguntó una animada Pinkie Pie, la cual había llegado para unirse a la fiesta.

\- Acaba de devorar toda la Energía que había en el Árbol. Agregó Juan al informe correspondiente.

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!. Preguntó Fluttershy, sorprendida.

Pero de golpe, no hubo tiempo para responder, una intensa y brillante Estrella comenzó a divisarse sobre el Templo de Eris, hacia el Norte.

\- Ese es...¡¿GÉMINIS?!. Preguntó Juan, horrorizado.

\- ¡Dios, es horrible ese Cosmos!. Gritó Pinkie Pie, la cual abrazó con fuerza al Santo del Escudo.

\- _"Eso si que está mal"._ Pensó Rarity, mirando hacia el Norte.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que estalle una Guerra sin Cuartel. Ordenó Georg, sin soltar a Applejack, la cual estaba abrazado a él, de que debían idear algún plan de operaciones contra el enemigo, mientras que Mu junto con Rainbow Dash cuidaban a Saori y también se podía decir de Aioria y Milo, quienes habían escapado de aquel campo de batalla, pero sin poder derrotara a Saga, el cual se elevaba en los Cielos con una nueva Armadura Dorada, dirigiéndose hacia el Salón del Trono Imperial.

* * *

\- Twilight, te has vuelto un poco más resuelta. [Le habló Cadence desde su lado dulce] Pero todavía veo algo de duda dentro de ti, esa ingenuidad que parece nunca dejar tu mirada, es algo que me gusta mucho, sin embargo...[Dijo con admiración, pero de golpe, ella lanzó una severa ofensiva contra su hermana] Adiós, Mi Hermanita. Se despidió de ella y todo el sitio se destruyó por completo.

* * *

\- ¡APPLEJACK!. Gritó Juan, mientras que Georg se lanzaba para salvarla de la caída.

\- ¡NO HAY DÓNDE PARARSE, TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!. Gritó Fluttershy, mientras que desde el Salón del Trono Imperial arribaba Saga de Geminis con la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario en su poder, irradiando una intensa luz, mientras que todo el sitio se destruía y colapsaba. Acto seguido, se arrodilló ante Eris y ella lo miró con una curiosa sonrisa a su Guardaespaldas y Salvador.

* * *

 **Alexander: ¡NO, MADRE DE DIOS, NO, ESTO SÍ QUE SE HA PUESTO MÁS COMPLICADO! Pero, jajajaja, Dios, el poder es lo que todos deseamos y es por eso que yo soy la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos y la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo, todos mis enemigos me temen, jejeje. Pero bueno, Camaradas, ahora sí se ha tornado todo, ¿qué va a pasar? ¿cuál será el plan de rescate y de destruir a Eris?. No se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **Hoy Montana no se encuentra presente y me dejó a cargo a mí en los saludos y también me verán en el siguiente. Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D. Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día Jueves para todos.**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué era aquella intensa y brillante Luz en el Cielo del Norte que cubría todo el lugar? ¿Acaso...acaso se trataba de ese Caballero Dorado malvado?. Sí, la respuesta era afirmativa y todo era atestiguado por Mu de Aries, quien observaba ese ascenso hacia lo Cielos.

\- ¿Eris y ese otro Cosmo inmenso están haciendo ascendiendo hacia los Cielos junto a los Espíritus Malignos?. Se preguntaba Mu, quien presenciaba todo ese acto hasta que un grito de desesperación lo trajo de vuelta y fuera de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡SEÑORITA SAORI!. Exclamó Rainbow, quien estaba al lado de la mujer que yacía inconsciente.

\- Twilight...Cadence...Decía ella entre susurros.

\- ¡Señorita Saori!. Exclamó de vuelta la peli arco-iris, desesperada por ella.

\- Tranquilízate, se encuentra bien. Si Athena estaba al tanto de la batalla, eso significa que su Alma aún vive y está consciente. E incluso ahora sigue resistiendo el poder de Eris. [Le llevó Mu la calma a Rainbow, la cual tenía sus ojos humedecidos, llorando por el destino y la seguridad de la peli lila] No obstante, bajo estas circunstancias, el Poder de Eris es mayor que el de Athena. Detalló ese inconveniente y volvía para mirar hacia el Norte.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?. Fue la pregunta de la Secretaria hacia el Santo de Aries.

\- Solo nos queda creer en el poder de Athena y protegerla a ella y a la Tierra con todas nuestras fuerzas. [Fue la única respuesta y solución que le pudo dar el Santo Dorado].

En aquellos momentos, ante la duda y la incertidumbre, una misteriosa fuerza apareció y se reveló ante ellos.

\- Tal parece que la verdadera batalla comienza. Escucharon una voz y ésta se mostró: Era Mayura de Pavo Real, quien había aparecido y de ahí se veía el colapso final del Templo de Eris, desapareciendo por completo y alejando la amenaza de colisión contra el Santuario.

* * *

Esa noche reinaba la calma en el Santuario, mientras que Applejack caminaba hacia la Cámara de Athena donde yacía aquella peli lila inconsciente, lo mismo hacía Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie con Twilight.

\- Rainbow, ¿cómo está Twilight?. Preguntó la peli rosa a ella, quien se volteó.

\- Fluttershy: Twilight tuvo pesadillas hace poco, pero creo que ya se calmó. Le contó la Secretaria.

\- Ya veo, para haber salido de allí con pocas heridas, comparando su enfrentamiento directo con Eris. Qué chica tan suertuda. Admiró la Saintia de Casiopea la valentía de Twilight.

\- Quizás fue la voluntad de Cadence. Resaltó Rainbow.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó la peli rosa.

\- No entiendo por qué, pero tal parece que cuando un Humano se convierte en Receptor de un Dios, éste retiene la mayor parte de su originalidad, pero si ese es el caso, entonces de nuevo Twilight experimentó un sufrimiento terrible. Detalló Rainbow sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Es verdad que ella creyó en Cadence, en su corazón humano hasta el final. No sé qué razones tuvo para traicionarla, pero siento lástima por ella. Se lamentó Fluttershy.

\- Levantar tu Puño por un ser querido, no para protegerlo, sino para derrotarlo, yo no podría hacerlo. Agregó Rainbow.

\- Por cierto, ese Géminis Impostor, ¿también lo revivió Eris?. ¡Era casi como otros Dios Malvado!. Preguntó Fluttershy sobre Saga.

\- Sí, puede ser. [Dijo Rainbow, bajando la mirada y mostrando imágenes del Santo Dorado del Templo de los Gemelos]. De acuerdo a la Historia de los Santos Dorados, solo es la Sombra de la Personalidad Malvada del Patriarca, si ese es el caso, solo hará la batalla más complicada para la Señorita Saori.

\- ¡Maldición, Eris!. Exclamó Fluttershy con furia.

\- ¡Pero esto ya es ganancia, al fin de cuentas todas regresamos a salvo!. Exclamó Applejack, quien entraba con Sunset a la habitación donde se recuperaba Twilight.

\- Applejack. Dijeron ambas amigas.

\- Y no se olviden de mí. Dijo Pinkie Pie, la última en reunirse.

\- La aparición del enemigo nos desconcentró, por lo que en preparación para la siguiente batalla, ¡primero debemos recuperar nuestras fuerzas, empecemos ahora!. Pidió la chica rubia, mientras que iba sirviendo la comida para sus amigas.

\- Oh, ¿Qué es esto?. Preguntó Rarity.

\- ¡Sopa de limón y aceituna!. Adelante, coman, es una comida nutritiva para recuperar fuerzas. Respondió con alegría la vaquera.

\- Genial, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre, podía comer hasta un caballo. Respondió Sunset a la rubia.

\- Mmm, está rico. ¡Gracias por la comida!. Agradeció Fluttershy a la chica.

\- Apple, ¿te encuentras bien?. Has ido de aquí para allá sin descanso desde que regresamos, ¿no es cierto?. Preguntó Rainbow a su amiga, la cual podía estar cansada pero no descansaría en ese momento.

\- Disculpen, chicas. Pidió Rarity y se levantó, no había tocado su comida y se retiró de aquel sitio.

\- ¿Cuál es su problema?. Preguntó Sunset pero ninguna de las chicas respondió.

* * *

Fuera de la Cámara del Patriarca, resguardando su Casa, se hallaba el Caballero Dorado Mu de Aries, quien mantenía bajo vigilancia el sitio de cualquier enemigo que quisiera pasarse de listo e ingresar en el Santuario, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos sintió que alguien llegaba y se arrodillaba ante su persona.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?. Preguntó el Santo de Aries.

\- Necesito ir allí. Pidió esa peli morada.

\- ¿Quieres permiso para ir a Star Hill?. Preguntó el peli lila, mirándola con seriedad.

\- Soy Rarity de Corona Boreal, con el Cosmo de Eris todavía sintiéndose, puede ocurrir una situación inesperada, y ya que la Señorita Athena no ha despertado, es evidente que no tenemos medios para controlarlo. Respondió la chica, arrodillada y sintiendo todo el peso de la culpa por haber traicionado a las Saintias y aunque ahora estaba del bando correcto, se sentía culpable por todo lo causado.

\- Star Hill es el lugar más restringido en todo el Santuario, solo el Patriarca puede entrar allí. ¿Qué es lo que buscas ahí?. Le contó Mu al respecto y luego preguntó por lo que quería.

\- Puede que haya alguna pista para resolver esto en Star Hill. Respondió Rarity.

\- Ya veo, en tal caso como dices, nuestro estado no será suficiente. Este es el único que posee Athena para derrotar a un Ser Divino y un Alma Inmortal, Athena y los Santos Dorados los han utilizado en varias ocasiones para salir victoriosos en contra de enemigos formidables, un Tesoro Sagrado, poseedor del Poder de los Dioses. Un Tesoro capaz de derrotar a Eris, puede que haya algún registro en Star Hill. Sin embargo, ¿qué evidencia hay para creer que eso es verdad?.

\- El Testimonio del Señor Saga, en algún momento serví al Santuario y antes de dejarlo, me dijo esto: _"Es posible que ya no esté aquí cuando Athena regrese al Santuario, así que cuando ocurra, dígale esto: Vaya a Star Hill. Ahí deje todo, mi gran Pecado y algo que debo regresarle a Athena"_. [Recordó Rarity sobre aquella reunión que había tenido con Saga durante los tiempos en que usurpó el poder del Santuario].

\- ¿Saga dijo eso?. Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Sí. [Respondió Rarity con los ojos cerrados] Tengo Fe en la palabra del Señor Saga, estoy segura que hay algo de vital importancia para la Señorita Saori, ¡déjeme ir y sin duda lo encontraré!. Pidió la peli morada.

\- Ya veo, pero ¿estás segura de eso?. Como te dije, Star Hill es el lugar más restringido del Santuario, se dice que es difícil entrar en él, incluso para un Santo Dorado. [Le intentó Mu de advertir que no fuera, mientras que se veía una vista panorámica sobre aquella zona de suma importancia estratégica] Y aún si no logra llegar con vida, los Registros del Santuario son extensos, digamos que la ubicación exacta de esta información no debería conocerla un Santo Dorado. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?.

\- Estoy consciente, una vez complete esta misión con éxito, no me opondré, estaré lista para morir. Juró Rarity de que cumpliría con lo suyo y no se iba a dar por vencida, para luego arrodillarse ante Mu.

\- ¿Crees lograrlo por tu cuenta?. Preguntó el Arriano.

\- Ahora, para estar listos por la invasión de Eris, todos los Santos deben proteger a Athena de cualquier manera, por lo tanto, ¡solo una Saintia puede llevar a cabo esta misión!. Dijo la peli morada con firmeza.

\- No estarás sola, yo iré contigo. Escuchó una voz y detrás de ella apareció Pinkie Pie de Conejo.

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos en ese momento de ver a la peli rosa llegar.

\- No, Pinkie, esta no es una misión para ti. Intentó Rarity en convencerla.

\- Puf, no digas tonterías, ¡será divertido ir contigo!. Exclamó la chica con emoción.

\- Si tú mueres durante la misión, todo será en vano, ¡deja que yo, Pinkie Pie de Conejo vaya contigo!. Exclamó la joven con decisión y firmeza.

\- Comprendo y viendo la enorme compasión de tu amiga, dejaré que se encarguen y por cierto, quien dicta un castigo por romper una prohibición es Athena, no yo. Dejo esto en sus manos, Saintias de Athena. Depositó Mu su confianza en las chicas.

\- ¡SÍ!. Exclamaron las dos amigas y se prepararon para iniciar el viaje hacia Star Hill.

* * *

Una vez que recibieron el permiso de Mu para ir hacia Star Hill, Rarity se sentía triste, no quería que su amiga fuera con ella, era una misión suicida, ¿quién sabía lo que les podría tocar en aquel sitio tan misterioso?.

\- Lo siento mucho, Pinkie, terminaste metida en este asunto. Pidió disculpas la peli morada.

\- No digas tonterías, Rarity, tú sabes bien que hace mucho que no disfruto de una buena aventura. Pasó mucho tiempo desde que cada una de nosotras tomó su camino y ahora que Athena nos necesita, debemos hacerle este favor y por su bien vamos a triunfar, así que...¡andando, hacia Star Hill, hacia la aventura!. Respondió Pinkie con emoción, tomando a su amiga del cuello, abrazándola y yendo hacia aquel sitio.

Se despidieron de Applejack, Sunset y Fluttershy, las cuales permanecerían en aquel sitio cuidando a Athena y Twilight, mientras que las otras dos Saintias se irían hacia aquella zona prohibida.

\- No debería quedarme yo aquí, mientras que ustedes parten hacia una muerte segura, déjenme ir. Pidió la vaquera rubia.

\- No, Apple, no te sientes frustrada, volveremos, además tú tienes un papel muy importante que desempeñar y es proteger a la Señorita Saori de cualquier enemigo. Sé que lo cumplirás. Le dijo Rarity a la chica, quien sonrió, sintiendo ese apoyo de parte de su amiga.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Rarity!. Agradeció, mientras que las iba despidiendo con Sunset y Fluttershy.

* * *

Y allí estaba Star Hill, los picos montañosos y de difícil acceso para todo aquel que no fuera el Patriarca, un sitio donde solo aquella figura autoritaria podía estar en ese lugar y observar las Estrellas y los Mensajes que éstas le tenían reservado y que iban hasta los Registros del Santuario. El ascenso era lo más complicado, en especial por los vientos que se hacían sentir en la zona.

\- ¡Dios, siento mi cuerpo pesado por la energía que genera una poderosa Barrera proveniente de allí arriba!. Gritó la chica de Corona Boreal.

\- ¡Resiste, amiga, vamos!. Le animaba Pinkie Pie.

Pronto, lograron derrotar a aquella formación rocosa y de ahí llegaron a la cima, en donde se erguía un misterioso edificio.

\- Entremos. Pidió Rarity.

\- Sí, allí debe estar el Estudio del Patriarca. Dijo Pinkie, pero golpe, una extraña provenía de algún sitio desconocido.

\- Esto es...¡¿Cosmos?!. Un Cosmos Noble y Puro nos envuelve. Dijo la peli morada.

\- _Oh, Saintias, esperaba su llegada._ Dijo una misteriosa voz.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó Rarity y de ahí vieron una misteriosa Ave Volar cerca de la Luna.

\- ¿Un Búho?. Dijo Pinkie Pie.

De golpe y como si hubiera sido por arte de magia, se reveló el camino, aquel Búho les estaba mostrando un bello y enorme Templo que daba hacia el Norte con la Luna encima de él, enorme, blanca y radiante.

\- _Bueno, avancen hacia el Templo de la Luna._ Les pidió aquella Ave de la Noche hacia las dos Saintias, las cuales quedaron sorprendidas.

\- ¡¿Artemisa?! ¡¿Qué...Qué significa todo esto?!. Preguntó Pinkie Pie, sorprendida y molesta por toda esa bienvenida.

\- Calma, Pinkie, recuerda que ese Búho nos guió hasta aquí. Le tranquilizó su amiga.

\- Según escuche, en la Era Mitológica, Athena llevaba consigo un Búho, es posible que esta ave perteneciera a la Señorita Athena, pero debió estar a su lado en Star Hill. Pero ahora nos está guiando el camino, porque puede ser que en esta tierra haya algo de poder que la Señorita Athena necesita. Dijo la peli rosa.

\- Pinkie. [Le llamó su amiga] ¿No parece muy convincente?. Preguntó.

\- A diferencia de ti, yo no creo en palabras de Saga, pero tenía mis esperanzas puestas en Star Hill y sin embargo decidimos seguir esa voz y terminamos aquí arriba. ¡Y no es como si supiéramos salir de la "Dimensión de los Dioses"!. Respondió Rarity a la chica.

\- ¡Ja, interesante! ¡Y ahora que estamos aquí, no regresaremos hasta conseguir la ayuda de Artemisa!. Sentenció Pinkie y entonces decidieron ponerse en marcha, cruzando el camino y llegando hacia las puertas del Templo de la Luna.

En las murallas, allí les dio la bienvenida la defensa, en donde se encontraban las tropas de Artemisa.

\- Ah, allí están los Centinelas. Dijo Rarity.

\- Cierto. Observó Pinkie, pero de golpe, aquellos Soldados apuntaron con sus Arcos y Flechas hacia los enemigos.

\- ¡Intrusos localizados, intrusos localizados!.

\- Oye, tranquilo, viejo. Pidió Pinkie Pie, haciendo la pose de Drake Parker, pero en aquellos momentos las Centinelas dispararon un bombardeo de flechas, las cuales fueron repelidas.

\- ¿Desviaron todas?. Preguntó una de las Arqueras.

\- ¿Se resisten? ¡Malditos intrusos!. Exclamó otra de las Soldados, furiosa.

\- Oigan, tranquilas, bajen un poco la espuma de su chocolate que no vinimos a hacer nada malo. Además si serán tontas, nos dispararon de la nada, ¡no fue muy lindo de su parte, Centinelas!. Exclamó la peli rosa, furiosa por aquella ofensiva.

\- ¡Elimínenlas, elimínenlas!. Ordenaron todas a la vez, mientras que volvían a preparar otro bombardeo de flechas.

\- ¡ESPEREN, POR FAVOR!. Pidió Rarity.

\- Muy bien, de acuerdo, ya estoy de malas. [Sentenció Pinkie y se puso al frente] ¡"CAÑÓN DE FIESTA"!. Exclamó la peli rosa y lanzó su contra-ofensiva, dando en el blanco contra todas las Arqueras, dejándolas noqueadas y sorprendiendo a su amiga.

\- Pinkie. Dijo Rarity sorprendida y con una gotita al estilo anime.

\- ¿Qué? Hace mucho que no hacía una buena fiesta, ¿no es genial?. Respondió ella con una sonrisa, mientras que las murallas se desplomaban con las Arqueras, las cuales quedaron arriba de los escombros.

\- Solo espero no tener que pagar todo esto. Pidió la peli morada.

\- Que se lo pague Artemisa, Dios, mira este Templo ¿y nunca tuvieron algún daño?. ¡PÁGATELO CON TU DINERO, ARTEMISA!. Exclamó Pinkie Pie, pero en aquellos momentos Rarity quiso taparle la boca pero no pudo.

Viendo que ahora el camino estaba libre y la puerta de entrada no estaba bajo vigilancia, las dos chicas se lanzaron hacia el interior, pero de golpe, fueron recibidos por un misterioso enemigo que disparó una Flecha Especial contra ellas.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESA FLECHA?! ¡NO ES COMO LA DE LOS CONEJOS Y ALGUIEN HABILIDOSO LA LANZÓ!. Exclamó Rarity, viendo que ese proyectil no era el de los normales y de ahí ambas lanzaron una ofensiva combinada y detuvieron la Flecha.

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ! [Escucharon una voz que venía de la parte delantera del túnel] Rompieron la punta de mi Flecha a pesar de ir directo hacia ustedes, ¡nada mal!. Les felicitó un pequeño niño de estatura baja, su edad iba entre los 7 a 10 años, su cabello era largo y llegaba hasta el cuello, despeinado y poseía una diadema o corona en los mismos. Su atuendo era una toga como la usada por los griegos en los tiempos antiguos.

\- ¡¿Un niño?!. Se preguntaron ambas chicas.

\- Me dijeron que las Saintias de Athena eran unas debiluchas, por eso vine para molestarlas un poco pero resultaron ser todo lo contrario. Les felicitó aquel joven.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?. Preguntó Fluttershy, quien apareció delante de ellas.

\- ¡Fluttershy!. Exclamaron ambas amigas.

\- No las iba a dejar solas. Respondió la peli rosa.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿Dije algo si debían moverse?. Preguntó el pequeño, quien preparó otra vez su Arco y Flecha.

\- ¿Quién eres? Awww, pero si es tan tierno, mira esas mejillas. Preguntó Pinkie Pie, quien le pellizcaba las mejillas a aquel niño, mientras que en aquellos momentos, Fluttershy lo sujetaba y levantaba del suelo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Bájame, terrícola asquerosa!. Pidió el pequeño.

\- Antes dinos cómo te llamas, tranquilo, no te haremos daño, ¿verdad, Fluttershy?. Preguntó Pinkie, llevando la calma.

\- Soy Ryuthos, estoy al servicio de la Diosa Artemisa y protejo el Templo de la Luna y el Olimpo de los invasores. Se presentó el muchacho y aquel papel que ejercía.

\- ¿Y crees que somos invasores, Ryuthos?. Preguntó Rarity.

El niño no respondió y eso hizo calentar las cosas.

\- Óyeme bien, mocoso, ¿no te enseñaron cómo hablarle a una Dama? ¡¿Qué clase de educación recibes de parte de esa Diosa aquí?. Preguntó Fluttershy molesta y hablando con seriedad.

\- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Señorita Calisto!. Rogó el pequeño la ayuda de la Oficial al mando de las tropas de aquel lugar.

De golpe, desde las escaleras, llegó la respuesta.

\- Ryuthos, creo haberte dicho que no hablaras con ese tono tan lamentable. Ryuthos, déjanos. Me disculpo por su conducta grosera, no esperábamos la visita de dos Saintias que de la Diosa Athena. Soy Calisto, Asistente de Mi Señorita Artemisa, díganme ¿qué es lo que les trae por aquí?. Se presentó y preguntó aquella joven adulta, atractiva, cuerpo delgado y piel clara. Tenía cabellos plateados, varios risos y largo, llegando un poco más abajo de la altura de sus hombros. De bella apariencia, su rostro tenía varios rasgos como su nariz y pequeña boca y unos grande ojos color verde. Portaba una Armadura similar a la de Artemisa pero de color plateado y debajo llevaba un vestido, la parte superior era negro y cubría sus brazos, mientras que la parte inferior es de color blanco con una falda que cubre sus piernas hasta llegar a los pies, además de que portaba un Cetro con una larga punta en forma de Media Luna.

\- Nosotras lo sentimos, nos disculpamos por lo ocurrido. Pidió disculpas Rarity.

\- ¡Qué degradante! Odio y Envidia, Adoración e Intoxicación. Y en ambos casos, existe el apego particular hacia un hombre. Aquellos que osan traer tal profanación a este Templo de la Luna, morirán en nombre de la Señorita Artemisa. Sentenció Calisto, ya que de golpes les lanzó tres Flechas a las intrusas, las cuales cayeron al piso.

\- Por...un...Demonio...lo...que...nos...faltaba. Dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- Imposible...¿vamos a morir aquí, en este lugar?. Quiso saber Fluttershy, mientras que caían bajo el poder de aquellos proyectiles.

\- Solo espero que el próximo que venga aquí sea igual que yo: Se burle de ustedes, Dioses cobardes. Finalizó la peli rosa de Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Pero aquella sensación ocurrida en la Luna llamó la atención de Applejack, la cual miraba hacia aquel Satélite Natural.

\- ¿Apple? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?. Preguntó Rainbow, ya que ambas se hallaban en la Biblioteca del Santuario.

\- Ah, no es nada, solo pensaba en la Luna que se ve mucho más grande aquí en el Santuario, me trae recuerdos del Oeste. Es hermosa pero también asusta un poco. Contó la chica, pero sin dejar de lado ese sentimiento de preocupación por las tres Saintias que se hallaban allí.

\- No te preocupes, ellas saben lo que hacen, además recuerda que debemos estar aquí y proteger a la Señorita Athena a toda costa. Le recordó Rainbow con tranquilidad, mientras que bajaban las escaleras y de ahí le contaba de lo ocurrido hace 13 años.

* * *

\- Oye, Mu. Parece que las Saintias tratan de hacer algo, ¿está bien eso?. [Preguntó Aldebaran, quien había ido para visitar a su amigo, el cual miraba hacia los Cielos Nocturnos.] Si esas niñas tratan algo imprudente y pierden la vida mientras Athena duerme, se pondrá triste. Relató el Santo del Templo del Toro, bajando la mirada y mostrando preocupación por aquellas chicas.

\- Es noble de tu parte, Aldebaran, aunque no creo que esté en nosotros que pensamos que resolver esto en batallas por la fuerza es suficiente, ¿no crees?. Tratan de proteger a Athena a su manera, por el destino peculiar que conlleva ser una Saintia. Esas niñas están luchando de nuevo, poniendo sus vidas al límite y no podemos involucrarnos, pues están en un lugar secreto, restringido para nosotros, los Santos. Reflexionó Mu en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron, allí estaba el Usurpador, el Asesino que había puesto fin a la vida del Patriarca Shion de Aries, de Arles y que intentó matar a la pequeña Athena cuando era una bebe y que fue salvada por el valiente Aiorios de Sagitario y ahora estaba allí, viendo aquel sitio y portando la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario junto con una espada.

\- _Despertaste, tal como lo prometí, si pruebas que eres el Ser más poderoso sobre la Tierra, te otorgaré control de ella. Usa a la Dríades como te plazca, derrota a Athena, está bien si es gobernado por ti._ Dijo una misteriosa voz en aquel recinto oscuro y poco iluminado.

\- No necesito a tus Subordinados, ni a nadie por el estilo, en cambio solo necesito una cosa: Devuelve el Alma de Athena. Ordenó Saga a aquella voz.

\- _¿Qué?._ Preguntó ese personaje.

\- Será muy aburrido si derroto al Cascarón Vacío que es Athena ahora, aplastando a aquellos que se me resistan por completo, en cuerpo y alma, solo quiero gobernar sobre aquellos con esa voluntad. Le explicó Saga su plan y el motivo por el cual necesitaba a Athena viva al 100%.

\- Jajajaja, ya veo, como esperaba de un hombre poseído por el poder. Todavía existen fines para el alma de Athena: El primero de ellos será demostrar tu poder, ¡Saga de Géminis, no, Dios de la Guerra Ares!. Dijo aquella persona, la cual salió a la luz y se reveló como Eris, dándole ese título al Caballero de Géminis.

\- " _Eris, Diosa de la Discordia, cada vez que la veo, su apariencia me trae recuerdos de hace mucho tiempo. En ese momento, de no ser por esa mujer, nadie hubiera descubierto mi plan; y lo habría llevado a cabo con éxito"._ Pensó Saga, mientras que un extraño sentimiento lo llevaba hacia sus recuerdos del Pasado, mirando hacia el Cielo Nocturno.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Patriarca, ¿qué motivos lo traen por aquí tan tarde?. Preguntó una joven mujer de tez blanca, largos cabellos oscuros, ojos de color claro. En su cabeza llevaba una cinta para el cabello claro junto con un collar hecho de metal. Además podía apreciarse un vestido claro con mangas que llegaban hasta los codos en la cintura había un cinturón hecho del mismo metal que su collar y un par de sandalias de un color claro.

\- A un lado, si no lo haces, morirás. Le pidió aquel traidor, quien le dejó esa amenaza de muerte.

\- No me moveré, porque más adelante está la habitación de la Señorita Athena que nació hace un par de días. El deber de una Saintia es velar por el cuerpo de la infanta Señorita Athena y por esa razón no puedo dejarle pasar. Se negó la chica a moverse de aquella puerta donde montaba guardia y en su hombro izquierdo podía apreciarse a un Búho.

En la Casa de Sagitario , una misteriosa presencia causó que Aiorios se despertara asustado y veía en su ventana a un pequeño Búho.

\- ¡¿Athena?!. Preguntó el joven.

\- Muévete, si no lo haces, morirás. Volvió el Patriarca a dejarle su advertencia a Olivia, la Saintia que no lo dejaba pasar.

\- I will not move. [Se negó ella, hablando en inglés]. No lo puedo dejar pasar.

\- Solo eres una Sirvienta, ¿osas desafiarme a mí, el Patriarca?. Preguntó aquel hombre amenazante.

\- Por favor, retírese, Patriarca. No será capaz de matar a la Señorita Athena o a mí. Le ordenó una vez más aquella joven, cosa que lo sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó el atacante.

\- Soy la Líder de las Saintias, Olivia, si usted me mata, perdería toda esa cantidad de información transmitida de boca en boca desde la Era Mitológica. Toda la información sobre el Cuerpo Divino con el que Athena nació en la Tierra, está registrado en mi interior. Cometer semejante Pecado Mortal, es algo que no puede hacer. Le pidió pero sus palabras no parecían convencer a aquel hombre, mientras que aparecía un intenso Cosmo a su alrededor.

\- Mal...Maldita...no eres solo tú...una simple Sirvienta no puede tener un Cosmos así. [Dijo entrecortado y sorprendido el atacante.] Pero...¡NO ME DETENDRÁS! Sentenció y con furia lanzó una ofensiva contra su rival, provocando una intensa explosión que se sintió y vio afuera, en las escaleras, donde Aiorios había llegado a toda prisa.

* * *

\- Esta sensación. ¡No hay duda! ¡Algo está sucediendo allí! Athena...¡Athena está en peligro!. Gritó el Santo de Sagitario, mientras que iba corriendo y dentro de la Habitación de la Diosa, las puertas habían caído, la Saintia Olivia había muerto y con ello, el Patriarca venía listo para matar a la pequeña, la cual se había despertado y lloraba, cosa que desde el pueblo que rodeaba al Santuario, todo fue presenciado por Mayura de Pavo Real, la cual se encontró con el agonizante Aiorios de Sagitario, el cual había logrado salvarla a la bebe pero fue herido mortalmente por el Caballero Shura de Capricornio.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Señorita Mayura, así que aquí estaba. Dijo Rainbow, viendo que la rubia ciega había llegado de visita.

\- Señorita Mayura, ¿sabe algo de las Saintias que fueron usadas de sacrificio?. Preguntó Applejack a la mujer.

* * *

En una pequeña prisión se hallaban Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, las cuales estaban encadenadas y aún permanecía la peli morada inconsciente por el efecto de la Flecha recibida.

\- ¡Maldición, vamos, Rarity, arriba!. Pedía Fluttershy, pero de golpe, alguien llegó detrás de ella, sonriente, burlón, con un aire de muerte en su alma y cuerpo, alguien que era conocido y por ser el responsable del atentado contra la Santa Academia.

\- Jajajajajaja, ¿soy detestable? O quizás. Preguntó con burla ese Santo Dorado de Cáncer.

De golpe, Fluttershy abrió sus ojos y se encontró encadenada y ante Calisto, intentaba moverse, pero había una fuerza que le impedía escapar.

\- Esta cosa, ¡¿Qué diablos es esta Flecha? ¡¿Y dónde están mis amigas?!. ¡No sale, ni siquiera se mueve un poco! ¡No puede ser!. Gritaba la peli rosa.

\- ¡Es inútil!. No puedes remover esa Flecha con poder Humano, ¡solo quédate quieta un rato!. Le pidió Ryuthos a Fluttershy, la cual tuvo que hacerle caso.

\- Al final siguen siendo las Sirvientas de la Señorita Athena, nos meteremos en graves problemas si les hacemos daño a esas niñas que perdieron el camino por un descuido. Les daré la oportunidad de purificarse. Les dijo Calisto, mirándolas con severidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?. Preguntó Fluttershy.

\- Con tus amigas no te preocupes, ellas están bien, la otra está encadenada en la Prisión de más allá. Pero en serio, las dos se hubieran muerto, sin embargo, con la purificación que habla la Señorita Calisto, esas Flechas van a destruir las impurezas en sus corazones y quedarán radiantes, dolerá un poco, pero te quitarán la Flecha cuando todo termine ¡y entonces podrán entrar en el Templo de nuevo!. Le contó Ryuthos a la chica todo.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ¿vas a quitarme el odio que tengo hacia ese maldito?! ¡Juré vengarme por el daño que le hizo a la Santa Academia y por mis amigas y compañeras muertas! ¡Pero bueno, se los agradezco! Pero...¡NO ME JODAS!. Exclamó Fluttershy e intentó sacarse la Flecha por sus propios medios.

\- ¡No, espera, ALTA, PARA, ES INÚTIL!. Intentaba el niño con detenerla, pero fue tarde, la peli rosa logró sacarse la Flecha de encima y algo aterrador pasó.

* * *

\- _"Este Cosmo...¡proviene de la Prisión Lunar!"._ Pensó Calisto, sorprendida y asustada por lo que estaba pasando allí.

* * *

Allí estaba, renaciendo de ese odio, poseído por la "Semilla Maligna" que ahora florecía, allí aparecía DeathMask de Cáncer, sonriente, severo, burlón, cubierto de odio y furia, mirando con una sonrisa superior a su enemiga.

\- Oye, ¿Qué decías sobre mí?. Preguntó.

\- Pero qué...Quedó Fluttershy aterrada de estar cara a cara con su enemigo mortal.

\- Para ser una niña pretenciosa que se ocurre aliarse a la Justicia, ¡realmente querías volver a verme, ¿no es así?! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!. Dijo con pura burla y diversión para luego lanzar una risa aterradora.

\- ¡¿DEATHMASK DE CÁNCER?! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABA DE OCURRIR?!. Exclamó la peli rosa asustada.

\- Jejejeje, ¿sorprendida de verme? ¿No fuiste tú quien me invocó?. Preguntó el villano con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! ¡SER MALIGNO QUE INTENTA PROFANAR LA TIERRA SAGRADA DE LA SEÑORITA ARTEMISA! ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ!. Exclamó Ryuthos, el cual preparó su Arco y Flechas.

\- ¡DETENTE, RYUTHOS!. [Pidió Fluttershy pero el niño disparó su proyectil contra el villano pero no le pasó nada]. ¡¿EH?! ¡¿SE DETUVO?! ¡MISERABLE!.

\- Hum, estúpido mocoso. Recuerda esto: Si pretendes ser un héroe, ¡EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ELIJAS AL ENEMIGO INCORRECTO, MORIRÁS!. Exclamó DeathMask con odio y le devolvió el ataque.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESTE TIPO ES MUY PELIGROSO, DESPIDE UNA ESENCIA MALIGNA PELIGROSA! ¡SEÑORITA, QUÍTESE DE AHÍ!. Observó Ryuthos pero Fluttershy lo rescató del ataque.

\- ¡Ja! Como lo sospeché: ¡SOLO ERES UN MALDITO QUE NO LE IMPORTA LA VIDA AJENA! Pero, ¡¿es real?!. Quería saber la chica.

\- Jejejeje, así son las cosas y justo ahora que conseguía una nueva vida y un nuevo cuerpo, ¡puedo calentar un poco!. Indicó de que lo peor estaba por llegar.

\- ¿Una vida y un nuevo cuerpo?. [Preguntó Fluttershy]. Jajajaja, tal parece que se puede revertir.

\- ¡He esperado tanto para este momento, vamos, niña, vamos, Fluttershy! ¡¿Quieres venganza?! ¡ADELANTE!. Le desafío el rival.

\- ¡MALDITO CANGREJO, VOY A DARTE UNA PALIZA! ¡"GRAN ERUPCIÓN"!. [Juró vengarse ella y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva contra DeathMask de Cáncer, siendo observada por Calisto desde las murallas, mientras que todo el sitio quedaba bajo las llamas y el humo].

\- ¡Wow, Señorita, eso fue increíble! ¡LO VENCIÓ!. Le felicitó Ryuthos y se acercó hasta ella.

\- ¡NO TE ACERQUES, USA ESTA OPORTUNIDAD Y REGRESA, RÁPIDO!. Pidió Fluttershy al chico.

\- Jejejee, ya veo, trataste de distraerme aunque fuese un instante, para que el mocoso huyera. ¡Pero qué lástima! Aunque levantaste tu puño mucho antes de lo que esperaba, ¡si vas a pelear mientras proteges a ese mocoso, entonces son solo palabras, niña!. [Reapareció DeathMask a través del humo y el fuego, deteniendo la ofensiva].

\- ¡Lo atrapó con una sola mano!. Observó la peli rosa.

\- ¿Sabes? Esta técnica como la de antes, funciona mejor cuando no te por el que tienes a tu alrededor. ¡Así de paso te habrías desecho del mocoso!. Preocuparse por la vida de otros en medio de una pelea es muy estúpido, recuerdo eso a partir de ahora, jajajajaja. [Dejó el villano sus palabras de consejo].

\- ¡PELEARÉ A SU MANERA!. Exclamó Fluttershy.

\- ¡MUY BIEN, NO LE HAGAS CASO A ESE MALDITO!. Le animó Ryuthos.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAAJA! ¡¿PREFIERES SER TERCA Y ESCOGER LA MUERTE?! MUY BIEN, ENTONCES ¡TE ENVIARÉ A LA OTRA VIDA PARA QUE HAGAS AMIGOS CON OTROS IGUALES A TI!. [Sentenció el enemigo, disfrutando de lo que iba a hacer, hasta que una misteriosa Luz iluminó todo el sitio] ¿Qué? Alguien le hace algo a este lugar. No...¿tratas de confinarme aquí?. [Preguntó DeathMask y se vieron los ojos de Calisto] Ya veo, ahora que lo pienso, este es el Jardín de Artemisa, por eso me sentía incómodo. Parece que sobrevivirán por pura suerte, basuras. Se burló DeathMask, listo para irse.

\- ¡ESPERA! ¡¿ADÓNDE VAS?! ¡¿CON ERIS?!. Preguntó Fluttershy, quien no lo dejaría ir.

\- Jejeje, quién sabe, ¡decidirá mi nuevo amo yo mismo!. Ah cierto, aún no te agradezco por haberme invocado en este Mundo. ¡Jajajajaaja! Toma: ¡UN RECUERDO!. Le "agradeció" el italiano, para luego lanzar una ofensiva severa contra los dos chicos.

\- ¡Maldición! Qué...¡Qué clase de poder tan abrumador!. Desgraciado, sin siquiera mirar atrás, sin nada que te ate. Usando tu poder a tu conveniencia, esa fuerza, yo...Le maldijo Fluttershy, mientras que el villano se iba de allí.

* * *

\- Ryuthos, creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a Humanos corruptos. Te perdonaré esta vez, que no suceda de nuevo. Le retó Calisto al pequeño niño salvado por Fluttershy, hallándose lejos de la zona de la Luz Dorada.

\- S...Sí...perdóneme, Señorita Calisto. D...Disculpe, ¿Qué va a pasarle?. Solo intentaba protegerme, aunque creo que yo estaba estorbando. Pidió disculpas el niño, mientras que preguntaba acerca del destino de Fluttershy.

\- Esa área fue extraviada para el Olimpo, si Seres Malignos respiran dentro de este espacio, no pueden acercarse al Templo. El aroma persistente confunde su nariz y evita que lo hagan. [Respondió Calisto.] No necesitas preocuparte por esas Saintias, pensar que el cuerpo del Sirviente de un Dios pudo crear un Ser tan desagradable como repulsivo, la otra también...tenemos que hacer algo con ella pronto. Pidió Calisto, mientras que se veía en la otra Prisión de la Luna a Rarity de Corona Boreal, quien yacía dormida junto con Pinkie Pie.

* * *

 **Ufff, qué capítulo largo, Madre de Dios, pero ya estamos cerca del "Final" de esta historia, recuerden que aún faltan varios tomos más :) y...Alexander, ¿qué estás haciendo con el "Navío de la Garuda"?.**

 **Alex: ¡Vamos, imbéciles, quiero esos cañones bien preparados para atacar, no invadiremos el Olimpo sin un poco de potencia de fuego!. ¡Vamos!. Dios, mira esto, Montana, estos idiotas que tenemos de Reclutas en el Inframundo no pueden hacer nada bien, no entiendo cómo es que forman parte de la "División Garuda", Luan debería matarlos por ser tan débiles.**

 **Yo: Me tomo un descanso y te dejo a cargo de esto ¡¿y ahora preparas una invasión al Olimpo?.**

 **Alex: Es que no me tienes paciencia, además es solo un ensayo, mira, les estoy enseñando a cantar "Uprising" de Sabaton con Luna y...[Alex se detiene y mira hacia adelante, tirando a Montana] Mira ese potencial, mira a esa belleza.**

 **Yo: ¿Quién? ¿Leni? ¿La rubia ta...?.**

 **[Las llamas comienzan a aumentar en Alexander y entra en "Fase Ikki de Fénix"].**

 **Alexander: ¡¿QUIÉN ANDA MOLESTANDO A LENI?!.**

 **Yo: ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo, no dije tarada! Ando medio dormido :(.**

 **[Alex se calma].**

 **Alex: Ufff, menos mal, porque casi te mando a "Otra Dimensión", ya sabes lo que le pasó al último que le dijo a Leni que era una tarada y tonta, aún tengo su cadáver resguardado en una heladera y se lo voy a lanzar a Cerberus. Jejeje, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.**

 **Yo: Ya me das miedo, ¿tenes un cadáver en la heladera?.**

 **[Alexander lo mira de forma aterradora y siniestra]**

 **Alex: No, estaba bromeando, no tengo ningún cadáver en la heladera, Dios, debes dejar de ser tan paranoico. Jejejeje, aunque tal vez pueda tener un par guardados allí, digo, por si acaso.**

 **Yo: Deja eso, por favor, deja eso, esto no es Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Alex: Jajajajaja, Dios, te asustaste, jajajaja, lo vi en tu cara, por cierto, ya estoy listo para Septiembre, ¡vamos que quiero pelear y matar UnLoud con mi poder!.**

 **Yo: Deberás esperar hasta que llegue Septiembre.**

 **Alexander: Pero bueno, se ve genial todo, mira, ahí llega Mi Amada Palomita.**

 **[Llega Leni]**

 **Leni: ¡Alex, qué emoción!. [La rubia salta a sus brazos y el joven despliega sus Alas Negras, llevando a la rubia para la cita que tienen ambos]**

 **Ahí lo tienen, chicos, lo que es el amor, jejeje, bueno, saludos para FreedomGundam96 (tal vez en Agosto haga la "Batalla de los Dioses" y ponga a uno de tus OC :)) y para lady-saintiasailor :D. Cuídense y tal vez también adelante el estreno del Episodio G con LadyBug y Chat Noir :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen fin de semana :D.**


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31: DeathMask de Cáncer había vuelto, todo por el odio que llevaba dentro Fluttershy, esa sed de venganza por sus Camaradas caídas, asesinadas a sangre fría por el Caballero del Templo del Gran Cangrejo, ahora éste estaba suelto en el Olimpo, dispuesto a sembrar la muerte y la destrucción contra los Dioses, pero a su vez, también estaba Rarity bajo una de las Prisiones Lunares, donde un aura negra venía emanándose desde el interior de su cuerpo y se arremolinaba, como un tornado, como una feroz tormenta que estaba por desatar su furia sobre una pobre ciudad pero allí se veían los recuerdos de cuando ella estuvo en el bando del Patriarca.

\- Parece que hasta aquí llegué...perdóneme, Señorita Saori...Twilight...chicas...Se disculpaba la chica, mientras que aparecía ese personaje, ahora Divino, todo un Dios, delante de ella y era momento de ajustar cuentas.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:**

Lo vio parado delante de ella, resplandeciendo de una bella Luz Dorada.

\- ¡¿Un Dios?! No, ¡¿Un Humano?!. Su Cosmos es vasto y puro, pero ¡¿quién eres?! ¡¿Quién eres, misterioso hombre?! ¡¿Quién va ahí?!. [Se preguntaba la chica, mientras que se sumergía en sus recuerdos y se veía el momento en que estaba delante del Patriarca y caminaban hacia el interior del Santuario, pero eran detenidos por un Soldado que montaba guardia.

\- ¡Patriarca, ¿qué le trae por aquí?! ¿Quién es ella?. Preguntó aquel militar.

\- Sentí una presencia maligna por los alrededores y cuando llegué, encontré a un Ser, una Dríade, atacando a esta joven. Dijo el sujeto.

\- _"¿Acaso dijo "Patriarca?. No puede ser, entonces esta persona es...¡¿El Patriarca del Santuario?!"_ . Se preguntaba Rarity, mirando a aquella persona bajo las prendas simbólicas, el Casco y la Máscara.

\- Está herida, tráela conmigo. Pidió el Patriarca y la llevaron hasta una de las habitaciones donde pudo recuperarse.

* * *

Se despertó, miró a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaba?, quería saber todas esas preguntas y en especial el por qué había llegado hasta ese misterioso Santuario, de golpe sus ojos se encontraron con otra persona, joven, alta, unos 20 años de edad, cabellos largos, de color negro y peinado hacia atrás, su cabeza tenía una forma triangular con una barbilla prominente, nariz afilada, unas cejas gruesas y unos ojos pequeños, los cuales estaba cerrados.

\- Ugh. Sintió ella ese dolor al intentar levantarse.

\- Aún estás lastimada, por favor, descansa un poco más. Pidió aquel personaje.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó Rarity.

\- Soy Klaus, el Archidiácono, sirvo al Patriarca como Asistente. Se presentó esa persona.

\- Agradezco sus cuidados, entonces fue el Patriarca quien me salvó, ¿no es así?. Agradeció la chica y luego preguntó aquel hombre.

\- Algo inaudito, ¿no crees?: Ayudar a una rebelde. Respondió con seriedad Klaus.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso?. Preguntó Rarity.

\- No me engañas, esa Armadura que portas allí es la de Corona Boreal, vacante actualmente en el Santuario. Has venido a investigar el Santuario, ¿no es así, Saintia?. Puedes usar esta habitación como te plazca, sin embargo permanecerás bajo vigilancia ya que es la voluntad del Patriarca, él fue quien te ayudó a pesar de todo. Le contó Klaus todo al respecto, pero no lo hacía por maldad, sino para protegerla.

* * *

Y allí llegó el día en que se vería con ese hombre de máxima autoridad y poder, las puertas se abrieron, el camino alfombrado hacia el Trono del Patriarca donde se hallaba sentado esa persona y que la estaba esperando.

\- Mi nombre es Rarity. [Dijo ella, tras caminar con la mirada seria y luego arrodillarse ante él] Le agradezco eternamente haber salvado mi vida. Agradeció hacia el Patriarca, el cual se levantó del Trono y le habló con calma en su voz.

\- No te haré daño, Rarity, no hay por qué estar a la defensiva. Levanta el rostro. [Pidió con educación y amabilidad y ella lo hizo, mirándolo a los ojos] Solo dime una cosa: ¿Quién te envío?. Lanzó su pregunta.

\- Es obvio que he sido enviada en nombre de la Señorita Athena. Respondió ella sin miedo.

\- Ya veo, para ti soy un enemigo a vencer y con el que deberías tener cuidado. Alegó el Patriarca pero sin expresar ira ni nada.

\- No te exijo una explicación, pero sí tengo el presentimiento de que aún intentas tomar la cabeza de ella. Lo señaló ella con desconfianza.

\- Hasta que ese momento llegue, quiero que permanezcas en el Santuario actuando como Doncella. [Impartió ese pedido y orden a la joven].

\- ¿Hasta cuándo será eso?. Preguntó Rarity.

\- Hasta que sea juzgado por Athena. Fue su respuesta final y cordial.

\- _"Es extraño, esa actitud tan tranquila y mostrando una actitud de respeto. ¿Él está tratando de hacerme su aliada para la confrontación futura con Athena? O quizás..."_ Pensó ella, cuando estaba por irse pero el Patriarca la llamó.

\- Ni siquiera intentes en hacer algo malo. [Pidió a la joven, justo cuando estaba por salir y de ahí se retiró.

* * *

\- Justo ahora eres como un pájaro enjaulado, es mejor que así te comportes. Le pidió Klaus como consejo, hallándose en el pasillo.

\- ¿Usted lo sabe?. Preguntó Rarity, refiriéndose a lo de Saori, pero cuando estaba por referirse a lo del Patriarca y el intento de atentado contra la pequeña Diosa, sintió una extraña presión sobre su voz y su garganta, como si una mano invisible la estuviera estrangulando.

\- No te atrevas a decir tal estupidez de nuevo. Ustedes, las Saintias, parecen ignorar todo lo que el Patriarca ha hecho y si hay algo que ponga en peligro el orden en el Santuario, me desharé de ello inmediatamente. Lanzó Klaus su amenaza a Rarity.

\- ¿Por aquí? Sí tan lejos del Patriarca...Preguntó Rarity, mientras que todo volvía a la normalidad.

\- Porque él es alguien enviado por los Dioses y es la persona admirable que necesita la Tierra para mantener el orden. Respondió Klaus con severidad y se retiró de allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera del Santuario, en la aldea que rodeaba al mismo, se hallaban unos niños recibiendo al Patriarca, al cual fueron a saludar y a mostrar sus respetos junto con las personas mayores y sus familias, parecía un Dios, alguien que mostraba piedad, cariño y amor hacia la gente, que no quería ningún derramamiento de sangre ni muerte, la gente lo amaba, se podía que lo llegaban a idolatrar como el Ser Divino que había llegado a la Tierra para protegerla y destruir cualquier esencia o agentes del caos que quisieran perturbarla.

Por su parte, Rarity había tenido otro de sus encuentros con Klaus, al cual solicitaba que la apoyara en su investigación pero él se rehusaba, no podía permitir que eso pasara, ni mucho menos ante el Patriarca.

Pero algo que llamó la atención de Rarity fue que aquella noche, ante la Estatua de Athena, halló a aquel sujeto arrodillado, como si estuviera rezando, pidiendo perdón por sus Pecados y mientras que eso pasaba, la peli morada se topó con un extraño suceso, ya que halló el cuerpo sin vida de una persona, empapando de sangre el suelo.

\- ¡Eso es...HAY SANGRE EN LA HABITACIÓN INTERIOR!. Alertó la chica.

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió?!. [Preguntó Klaus, quien llegó corriendo, encontrándose con aquella horrenda sorpresa] ¡NO PUEDE SER, ES UNO DE LOS ASISTENTES DEL PATRIARCA! Escuché ruidos externos pero cuando llegué tú estabas aquí. [Dijo el hombre y se dirigió hacia el sitio del homicidio] Iré a investigar, quédate afuera y no dejes que nadie entre en esta habitación. [Ordenó y Rarity salió afuera, cerrando la puerta]

* * *

\- _"¿Esto fue obra del Patriarca? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso...acaso fui engañada por su Máscara de buen hombre?. Duele...no quiero saber...pero..."_. [Pensó ella y una extraña punzada le causó que ella abriera las puertas] ¡Señor Klaus!. [Pero cuando abrió las mismas, para terror suyo, junto al cuerpo de aquel niño asesinado, el Archidiácono Klaus yacía muerto a su lado, mientras que una oscura y aterradora figura, resplandeciente en un intenso Cosmos, aparecía, erguida y mirando a la chica de forma amenazante] ¡¿EL PATRIARCA QUIÉN ES?! ¡NO, HAY UN COLOR EN SU CABELLO DIFERENTE!. Observó Rarity con horror ante ese monstruo que la observaba con furia.

\- Todos los que ven mi rostro ¡DEBEN MORIR!. [Exclamó y sentenció aquel atacante, lanzó su ofensiva contra la chica, pero en aquellos momentos, la Armadura de Corona Boreal apareció, deteniendo el ataque].

\- ¡Esa es la Armadura de Corona Boreal, ¿por qué está aquí?!. ¡Claro!. El Cosmo de la Señorita Athena ¡habitaba en el interior de mi Armadura! [Comprendió esa situación y esa carta que jugaba a su favor, mientras que la misma detenía y ejercía una presión sobre la mano del enemigo] ¡¿Detuvo su mano?! ¡El Color de sus cabellos ¿están cambiando de nuevo?!. Observaba todo ese espectáculo aterrador.

\- Maldito...¡NO TE METAS EN MI CAMINO! [Gritó ese lado malvado, mientras que ambas partes luchaban entre sí para dominar al enemigo] ¡NO DEBO HACERLO, LEVANTAR MI PUÑO CONTRA ELLA, ES COMO SI FUERA A HACERLO CONTRA ATHENA! ¡Y...YO, NO TE PERMITIRÉ HACERLO!. Juraba aquel hombre.

\- ¡Abra los ojos, Patriarca!. Ordenaba el lado malvado, intentando convencerlo, intentando convencerlo y que viera las muertes que había provocado.

Y desde ese día las preguntas acerca de lo que ella había ante el Patriarca, de quien podía llegar a ser y en especial sobre las muertes ocurridas en ese sitio, todo la llevó a permanecer a su lado y servirle como una Guerrera y en especial cuando la destinó para enfrentarse a Athena con la ayuda de Juan y Georg.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¡WAH!. Gritó la chica del dolor, mientras que aparecía Calisto.

\- He visto el interior de tu corazón, Rarity, pensar que terminarías venerando al hombre que se convertiría en enemigo de la Diosa a la que tú sirves, para ser una Saintia que sirve a la Diosa Virgen Athena; ¡esto es deshonroso!. Sentenció la mujer.

\- Señorita Calisto...¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde están Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy?. Preguntó la chica.

\- Esta es la Prisión Lunar, el sitio donde serán purificadas cuidadosamente de toda corrupción que les haya afectado; sin embargo, por la tonta resistencia y oposición de tu compañera de cabellos rosa, la Semilla Maligna ha florecido y por lo tanto yo misma tuve que eliminarla. Le explicó Calisto.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Rarity.

\- Si las dejo solas, continuarán liberando elementos de contaminación divina en esta tierra y me veré obligada a tomar medidas más severas, con respecto a tu otra amiga, Pinkie Pie, ella está bien, su "Semilla" fue más fácil de eliminar ¡pero ambas serán eliminadas en este lugar!. Finalizó y dio su sentencia, sin embargo, una extraña fuerza impidió que pueda llevar a cabo el ataque.

\- Señorita Calisto, si dice que mi comportamiento ha provocado su furia, estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida para obtener su perdón, pero antes de eso ¡QUIERO SOLICITARLE UNA VEZ MÁS A LA SEÑORITA ARTEMISA PARA QUE BRINDE SU AYUDA A LA SEÑORITA ATHENA! ¡NO HAY OTRA OPCIÓN, POR FAVOR, COOPEREN POR ELLA, SOLO ASÍ DERROTAREMOS A ERIS!. Pidió la chica que le concediera ese encuentro con la Diosa de la Luna.

\- Me niego, no atenderé la petición de una Sirvienta inmadura como tú, sin embargo es verdad, la Señorita Athena sigue siendo la querida hermana menor de la Señorita Artemisa, en realidad no debería prestar atención a tu conducta, pero si tus palabras son de verdad, entonces te concederé y brindaré el apoyo de la Señorita Artemisa. [Prometió la Oficial de Mayor Rango a la chica, mientras que se veían a aquellos Agentes Malignos en el Cielo] Mira, allí están la Veneración e Intoxicación de tu corazón, ¿podrás hacerlo?. Si lo haces, atenderé a lo que buscas con tus amigas, pero en el momento en los hagas pedazos, ya no tendrás recuerdos de él, ni siquiera su figura, voz, todo lo que dijiste que aceptarías de su parte y del castigo. Prometió la chica, mientras que dejaba en claro la tarea que Rarity debía hacer y de ahí se formaba una figura masculina.

\- No se necesita una respuesta. Escuchó esa voz.

\- Señor Saga...¡"JEWELIC TEARS"!. [La chica no pudo soportar más eso y con los ojos llorosos lanzó su ofensiva].

* * *

\- Rainbow, ¿pasó algo?. Preguntó Jabu de Unicornio a la chica.

\- Así que eso era...la verdad es que...Iba a decir, pero su amiga vaquera se interpuso asustada.

\- ¡Mi Maestra, ¿la Señorita Saori va a estar bien?!. Exclamó con preocupación Applejack.

\- Apple, tranquila, no hay de qué preocuparse, pero si el Cosmo de la Señorita Athena sigue debilitándose, entonces solo nos que da esperar a que las chicas que fueron al Templo de la Luna regresen con la ayuda de Artemisa, es nuestra última carta en este momento tan difícil. Anunció Rainbow a todos ellos, en especial a Applejack, Jabu, Ichi y los demás Santos de Bronce y Plata.

Pero también Applejack tuvo sus encuentros con una antigua amiga, una joven, atractiva, cuerpo esbelto, cabellos algo largos y atado con una diadema de flores, al principio, en los claros de los bosques y sentada en un tronco se hallaba tocando un violín, vestía prendas orientales clásicas, pero luego apareció con su Armadura Leaf y comenzaron a luchar por el control del Fruto de los Dioses, el cual se hallaba en aquel bosque y en donde aquella mujer, Yüfa, había sido derrotada por su amiga pero quedó la chica vaquera con el corazón roto por aquella muerte tan injusta y permaneció allí, en silencio, de luto hasta que Georg de la Cruz del Sur la encontró.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?. Preguntó el rubio inglés a la rubia vaquera, quien se volteó.

* * *

\- Diablos, las Dríades han nacido nuevamente, maldición, Eris, ¿hasta cuándo va a seguir escondiéndose?. Se preguntaba Aioria, mirando que una Estrella Fugaz se dirigía hacia el Oeste, se encontraba con Milo de Escorpio en las puertas de la Casa de Leo.

\- No lo sé, pero el Núcleo de ese gran "Árbol"es un instrumento que colecta todo el Cosmos de la Discordia, la verdadera Fortaleza aún debe existir en alguna parte, mientras acumula poder. Alegó Milo y entonces llegó la respuesta.

\- Ese tipo también está en ese lugar, aquel Saga. Recordó Aioria de golpe.

* * *

Y tenía razón, ya que en el Nuevo Templo de Eris había emergido y junto con el Árbol, dentro y junto con la "Otra Dimensión", había llegado DeathMask de su "paseo" por el Olimpo.

\- Una cosa tan enorme está completamente oculta en el Espacio entre Dimensiones, si hiciste esto, quiere decir que ¡REALMENTE TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UN DIOS!. Jejejeje, veo que ese sujeto es altamente interesante. Felicitó el italiano a Saga, quien se hallaba con la Armadura de Sagitario puesta y sentado en el Trono Imperial.

\- Lo hice esperar, Ares, ahora que la Estrella de la Discordia caerá desde el Cielo, tenemos la Tierra en nuestras manos. Dijo Eris-Cadence, quien había llegado, portando su Cetro y la "Manzana Dorada", mientras que Saga la miró con seriedad.

* * *

\- _"Algo viene y es más que un simple presentimiento. Debo apresurarme"_. Pensó Mayura de Pavo Real, viendo que las aves estaban muy asustadas al respecto, mientras que en el Santuario, Twilight finalmente abría los ojos.

* * *

Y volviendo al Templo de Eris, Saga-Ares se elevó en los Cielos de aquel Espacio y con un objetivo fijado.

\- Entonces ese es el Cometa Repulse, ¿no?. Vaya, ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer?. [Preguntó DeathMask de Cáncer a Saga, el cual estaba listo para cumplir con el objetivo].

\- ¡AHORA, DESCIENDE SOBRE LA TIERRA, ESTRELLA DE LA DISCORDIA!. Ordenó el peli gris, mientras que se producía la caída y llegada a la Tierra de aquel cuerpo celeste.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡¿Hizo pedazos la Estrella de un Dios?!. Río y preguntó DeathMask al respecto por lo ocurrido.

\- Oh, Humanos Perversos que han dormitado en los Mares de la Corrupción, ahora despertarán gracias al brillo de esta Luz, ¡y recuerden, la verdadera Naturaleza grabada en su sangre es pelear unos contra otros!. Exclamó Eris, mientras que se daba por iniciada aquella saga de "juegos" malvados.

* * *

Por su parte, Applejack se hallaba llorando, sintiéndose culpable por haber tenido que enfrentarse a un duelo a muerte contra su antigua amiga Yüfa, ¿cómo podía haberla matado con sus propias manos? ¿Acaso no era ya suficiente con tener que ver mucha muerte por todas partes y ahora tener que enfrentar un desafío así para ella?.

\- Yüfa. [Lloró ella y detrás, a sus espaldas, venía caminando Georg de la Cruz del Sur] _"¿Ah? Es el señor del rostro aterrador"_. ¿Señor Georg?. [Preguntó ella así misma, reconociendo al rubio inglés que venía hasta ella con la mirada seria]

\- ¿Estás herida, Ursa Menor? Parecía que estabas peleando con esa Dríade hace un momento. Preguntó el inglés con preocupación en su voz, pero sin perder el tono de seriedad.

\- Yo...estoy bien...no había nada aquí, lo siento. Mintió pero no podía escapar de la mirada de Georg.

\- Espera. [Pidió Georg y de golpe tomó a la vaquera de las manos, sacándola inmediatamente donde estaba sentada, ya que podía sentir una extraña presencia] ¿No es este Árbol del Fruto de los Dioses que buscabas?. Preguntó el hombre ante el repentino y curioso momento.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Es...es cierto! ¡Es un Cosmo cálido que brota desde su interior!. Reconoció la rubia lo que estaba buscando.

\- Estoy sorprendido, tu sentido del olfato estaba en lo correcto, aunque me llamaba la atención lo del goteo en tu nariz, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?. [Fue Georg al punto central del asunto y entonces la chica comenzó a llorar, recordando su pelea contra Yüfa y su posterior muerte a manos de ella, acto seguido, se lanzó contra el pecho del rubio y lloró en silencio.] Entiendo que era tu amiga en el Pasado, pero ya no lo es, Applejack, tú debes seguir con tu camino, del Pasado solo quedan los recuerdos que debes atesorar en tu mente pero no vivir de él, solo te traerá más problemas y nunca podrás cumplir tus sueños de proteger a la Diosa Athena. Tú, al igual que tus amigas, tienen una misión muy importante y es vencer a la Diosa Maligna Eris y tengo Fe en ti y en tus Camaradas de lo que lo lograrán, además, si estás orgullosa de portar esa Armadura, cree en el camino que elegiste. Dio Georg sus consejos hacia la chica para que dejara de llorar, era difícil para alguien tener que afrontar una muerte y más si se trataba de un ser querido y cercano. Applejack dejó pronto de llorar, gracias a las palabras de ayuda y apoyo del inglés rubio.

\- Sí. Comprendió la chica que lo estaba diciendo aquel Santo de Plata era verdad.

* * *

\- ¿Así que despertaste?. Le preguntó Calisto a Rarity.

\- ¿Señorita Calisto? ¿Qué...qué sucedió?. Preguntó la peli morada al hallarse cara a cara con la Lugarteniente de Artemisa.

\- Perdiste la consciencia por la conmoción, por el bien de Athena, no vacilaste en eliminar esa de parte de tu corazón, ese espíritu maligno que habitaba en ti. Le contó la mujer todo lo ocurrido.

\- Ya era hora de que te despertaras, Bella Durmiente, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar aquí con la Señorita Aburrida, jejejee. Bromeó Pinkie Pie, cosa que terminó por ganarse una mirada severa por parte de Calisto.

\- _"Es cierto, la Señorita Calisto removió las impurezas de mi corazón y yo las destruí con mis propias manos que eran los recuerdos. Pero ahora me siento maravillosamente en paz"._ Comprendió Rarity aquella situación, mientras que la peli blanca se levantaba del suelo.

\- Vamos, adelante. Pidió Calisto.

\- Muchas gracias. Agradeció Rarity, viendo que por fin iba a tener su charla con Artemisa.

* * *

Y allí estaba la Diosa de la Luna, sentada en su Trono, desde lo más alto de las escaleras, con Rarity y Pinkie Pie arrodilladas ante su persona, a la cual necesitaban su ayuda para poder salvar a la Diosa Athena del peligro.

\- Soy la Diosa de la Luna Artemisa. Saintias de Athena, me alegra de que vinieran. [Les dio la bienvenida aquella mujer de cabello rubio cenizo, brillante y lacio, además de bastante largo. Poseía unos ojos peculiares, tipo de "insecto", completamente negros con algunos brillos, también podía apreciarse una Luna Creciente en su frente.] Mis ojos han presenciado la situación actual en la Tierra, parece que mientras estaban aquí, esa Diosa Salvaje Eris ha comenzado algo peligros, debemos darnos prisa. Dijo Artemisa con un tono de suma preocupación por los movimientos en el Tablero enemigo.

\- ¡¿ERIS HA COMENZADO A MOVERSE?!. Preguntó Rarity con Pinkie Pie.

\- Calisto, trae lo que necesito. [Ordenó Artemisa a su Lugarteniente y enseguida llegó la mujer con una importante caja en sus manos].

\- Les otorgamos esto. Dijo Calisto.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Quiso saber Rarity.

\- Dentro de esta Caja se encuentra un Broche Hanzashi y una Túnica Hagoromo con mi poder. El Hanzashi Dorado posee el poder para suprimir Seres Maligno, el Hagoromo Lunar se convierte en Alas que protegen a quien lo porte. Estos objetos serán de una gran ayuda para enfrentar a la Diosa Maligna Eris. Saintias, en este momento mi hermana es una Diosa solitaria, no puedo ayudarla pero con esto es lo único con el que pueden contar en su guerra. Les explicó la Diosa de la Luna.

\- Estoy agradecida por su ayuda, Señorita Artemisa, siempre atesoraremos al buena voluntad de usted para con la Señorita Athena. Agradeció Rarity, mientras que hacía una reverencia con Pinkie Pie y tomaban la Caja.

Una vez que se retiraron del Salón del Trono Lunar, Calisto las detuvo para decirles algo.

\- Mencioné que la Señorita Artemisa guarda mucho cariño hacia su hermana, en tanto la Señorita Athena lleva a cabo de forma apropiada un papel como Diosa de la Tierra, no debe haber problemas. De verdad espero que no decepcionen a la Señorita Artemisa. Pidió Calisto esa tarea para ellas.

\- Entiendo. Estoy consciente de eso con mis amigas, pero disculpe, quisiera preguntar algo más. Pidió la chica.

\- ¿Te refieres a la Saintia de Casiopea? Quizás la tratamos con rudeza debido a la emergencia que desató, pero no ha muerto. Les informó Calisto al respecto.

\- ¡¿Está bien Fluttershy?!. Preguntó Pinkie Pie con un tono de preocupación.

* * *

Y hablando de ella, Ryuthos había descendido hacia los Acantilados donde había caído tras la Batalla de la Prisión Lunar contra DeathMask de Cáncer.

\- ¡Señorita, la encontré!. Exclamó el joven a la inconsciente peli rosa.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, eres tú, Ryuthos. Lo reconoció la chica, mientras que el pequeño la ayudaba a levantarla del suelo.

\- No te preocupes, he venido para rescatarte, tus amigas están bien, ven, ven conmigo. Le contó el chico.

\- ¡¿Pinkie y Rarity están bien?!. Preguntó ella y vio unas extrañas Botas Aladas.

\- Así es y te están buscando, ¡ven, yo te llevo con ellas!. Sujétate de las "Botas de Hermes". Pidió el chico y ella se aferró de las mismas, logrando salir de los Acantilados.

* * *

\- ¡¿Fluttershy?!. Preguntó Rarity.

\- ¡Rarity, Pinkie, está bien!. Exclamó la peli rosa y se abrazaron con fuerza.

Una vez que pasó el momento de reencuentro, Rarity le informó al respecto sobre los artefactos que habían recibido de parte de Artemisa para hacer frente a Eris.

* * *

Pronto se despidieron de Calisto y de Ryuthos, dejando atrás el Templo de la Luna, pero en camino al Santuario presenciaron con horror la caída de un Meteoro hacia aquel sitio.

* * *

Twilight se había despertado, juraba haber oído la voz de su hermana Cadence, llamándola y sostenía entre sus manos el Colgante de Caballo Menor, pero de golpe, se escucharon voces, voces que provenían de las tropas y la Guarida del Santuario, ya que allí estaban tomando las armas y posicionándose ante el peligro que se estaba acercando hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!. Preguntó Sunset.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!. Preguntó uno de los Soldados de las tropas.

\- ¡ES EL ATAQUE DE ERIS Y VIENE DIRECTO HACIA ATHENA!. Alertó Ichi de Hidra, quien se hallaba con Jabu de Unicornio y los demás de sus Camaradas.

\- ¡SEÑORITA ATHENA!. Gritó Jabu, pero de golpe, apareció el Santo Dorado del Templo de la Virgen, Shaka de Virgo, quien estaba levitando sobre la cabeza de la Estatua de la Diosa y con unas palabra suyas como ofensiva logró destruir el peligroso cuerpo celeste que estaba por impactar contra el Santuario.

Un enorme estruendo se sintió en todo el sitio, cosa que provocó un fuerte temblor en todo el lugar, haciendo que Rainbow protegiera con su cuerpo a Saori.

\- ¿Lo repelió?. Preguntó Ichi.

\- Sí, ¡tal es la magnitud del Santo Dorado!. Exclamó Jabu con sorpresa.

\- Demonios, dejen de asustarse por todo, un ataque así no moverá el Templo de Athena mientras los Santos la protejan, ¡ahora cálmense y vuelvan a sus puestos!. [Ordenó Shaina, poniendo calma a la situación con su voz autoritaria] Parece que no es el único que está por caer, hay mucho movimiento caótico allí arriba. [Miró la chica hacia los Cielos].

* * *

Y tenía razón, ya todos los Santos y demás miembros del Santuario y pudieron presenciar con sorpresa todo un verdadero bombardeo enemigo proveniente desde el Espacio y proporcionado por Saga de Géminis, quien portaba la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario y daba su discurso de guerra.

\- Athena, Santos, ¡LUCHEN! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! [Exclamó como todo el Dios de la Guerra que era y se podía ver una sonrisa aterradora] Y entonces se darán cuenta de la verdad, ¡DE QUE CARECEN DEL PODER PARA PROTEGER A LA TIERRA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!. Finalizó, mientras que mandaba otra oleada de bombardeos contra el Santuario.

* * *

\- ¡MALDITA SEA, ESTÁN CAYENDO HACIA LA TIERRA! ¡TENÍA RAZÓN ARTEMISA, HAN COMENZADO CON ALGO TERRIBLE!. Alertó Pinkie Pie.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Se preguntaron las tres y miraron hacia los Cielos, donde uno de esos Proyectiles iba hacia ellos.

\- ¡AGÁCHENSE!. Ordenó una voz, la cual destruyó aquel bombardeo y quedaron sus restos desperdigados por doquier.

\- ¡¿De quién es esa voz?!. Preguntó Rarity.

\- ¡Señorita Mayura!. La reconoció Fluttershy a la mujer ciega que les había salvado de aquel ataque.

\- Qué hacen perdiendo el tiempo, ¡de prisa, vayan al Santuario!. Deben llevarle esas Reliquias Divinas a Athena pronto como sea posible. ¡Es el deseo de la Propietaria del Cosmo que las guía. Les contó la mujer.

\- ¡¿De quién está hablando?!. Preguntó Rarity.

\- Ella es la Líder de las Saintias que las guiaba desde la crianza de Athena y que es el ejemplo de lo que han de aspirar a ser, mi amiga Olivia, con quien perdí contacto hace 13 años: ¡La Líder de las Saintias, Olivia!. Les reveló Mayura toda la historia oculta y en especial de aquella joven.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Quedaron las tres asombradas.

\- No hay tiempo para explicarles, sin embargo, heredar su voluntad es la tarea de todas las Saintias, ¡AHORA VAYAN!. [Pidió ella y las llevó con su poder hacia el Santuario] A ustedes que han de heredar el destino de Olivia, les encomiendo a Athena. [Encomendó esa misión y de golpe, tras quedar sola, pudo sentir una extraña presencia] Se que estás allí, muéstrate. [Ordenó y allí apareció una misteriosa joven con una Armadura] Pero si tú eres...Iba a decir Mayura con asombro.

* * *

Volviendo al Templo de la Diosa Eris, Saga-Ares bajó y aterrizó en el Salón del Trono Imperial, siendo recibido por DeathMask de Cáncer.

\- Quién diría que ese aspecto te iría bien, Saga, no, Dios de la Guerra Ares, ¿verdad? Jajajajaja. Dijo con tono cómico el Santo Dorado del Templo del Gran Cangrejo.

\- DeathMask, ¿quién hubiera pensado que revivirías al ser invocado mediante los sentimientos de aquella Saintia de Casiopea?. Lo miró Saga con severidad al cómico.

DeathMask se aproximó hacia el Dios de la Guerra, quedando a pocos centímetros de la escalinata hacia el Trono Imperial, para luego responderle.

\- Je, a mi me sorprendió que quieras conquistar la Tierra con la compañía de esa mujer, el que tú conozco odiaba responderle a alguien más. Alegó el italiano, ahora burlándose.

\- Ese era un hombre que gustaba valerse por sí solo. Respondió Saga, mirándolo con odio y severidad.

\- ¿De verdad eras ESE Saga?. [Preguntó DeathMask y de golpe fue lanzado hacia atrás por una misteriosa ofensiva].

\- ¡NO SEAS ENGREÍDO, ¿O ACASO QUIERES QUE TE MANDE DE REGRESO A TU JARDÍN, AL INFRAMUNDO?!. Le amenazó y preguntó Saga al italiano, quien aterrizó sin problema ni rasguño.

\- Jajajaja, estoy bien así. Después de tantas molestias para conseguir un cuerpo nuevo, al menos no eres la Marioneta de Eris y eso me tranquiliza. Permanecer contigo luce divertido. Respondió el italiano hacia el peli gris.

\- Hum, haz lo que se te plazca, solo déjame aclararte algo: Ni siquiera ahora ¡pienso responderle a nadie!. Sentenció Saga en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Con Saori ya "despierta" vio todo el caos que había caído en el Santuario.

\- Meteoritos ¡se dirigen hacia la Tierra!. Alertó la chica.

\- _Jejejeje, ¿lo ves, Athena?: Con el Fuego de la Discordia cayendo sin cesar sobre ella, la Tierra pronto será destruida. Si incluso los Humanos que amas._ Escuchó una voz y detrás de ella podía verse a Eris.

\- No te dejaré hacerlo, jamás. Juró la chica, mientras que se la veía despertar oficialmente en el Santuario.

\- ¡Señorita Saori!. Exclamaron Rainbow y Applejack.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Rainbow, Applejack!. Las reconoció ella y de ahí se abrieron las puertas.

\- ¡¿La Señorita Saori está bien?!. [Entró Twilight pero se llevó una sorpresa] ¡¿Dónde está la Señorita Saori?!. Preguntó ella.

\- ¡Regresamos!. Exclamaron Fluttershy con Pinkie Pie y Rarity.

\- ¡¿Por qué tanto escándalo?!. Ingresó Sunset a aquella habitación.

\- ¡LA SEÑORITA SAORI HA DESAPARECIDO!. Gritaron todas aterradas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Tokyo, Japón, Seiya y sus amigos se hallaban recuperándose de la Batalla de las 12 Casas, sin embargo, en los Cielos comenzaban a verse las Estrellas Fugaces de la Diosa Eris caer por todo el Mundo.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué desapareció la Señorita Saori?!. Se preguntó Shun de Andrómeda.

* * *

En el Santuario había cundido el pánico.

\- Es...es mi culpa...nunca imaginé que el Eldor sería tan fuerte. [Se mostró Applejack culpable, mientras que comenzaba a llorar].

\- ¡APPLE, ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LE DISTE ESE ELIXIR?!. Preguntó Rarity.

\- ¡¿Elixir?! ¡Tonterías, ¿desde cuando la Medicina puede volver invisible a alguien?!. La defendió Fluttershy.

\- Lo único que nos faltaba, salimos de un problema y caemos en otro, la verdad se nota que hay taradas. Se "lamentó" Sunset, cruzada de brazos y mirándolas con furia.

\- ¡Oye, no le digas eso a Apple!. Gritó Rarity.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho, Señorita Traidora, ¿por qué no te vas con tu novio Saga El Loco?. Respondió la rubia-pelirroja y estaba por pelearse con la otra Saintia hasta que las detuvo Fluttershy.

\- ¡¿Podrían dejar de pelear por tonterías?! Applejack no tiene la culpa, ha hecho un montón por nosotras y por Athena. Llevó la peli rosa la calma.

\- Tiene razón Fluttershy, además tenemos que prepararnos, Eris de seguro va a atacar de nuevo, nosotras debemos estar listas para el contra-ataque. Dijo Twilight.

\- No, esto no es consecuencia de Applejack, sino por el poder de la Señorita Saori: Sentí el Cosmo de la Señorita Saori se incrementó con rapidez, quizás por efecto de la Medicina y en el momento en que apenas despertó decidió atacar en ese momento. Contó Rainbow.

\- ¡Imposible, ¿atacar?! ¿Pero dónde?!. Un momento...no dirás qué...Preguntó Twilight asustada.

* * *

Y allí estaba Saori delante de su rival, mirándola cara a cara, ambas irradiaban un intenso Cosmo en las escaleras frente a la Estatua de la Diosa Athena.

\- Eris, ya no dejaré que hagas lo que se te plazca, ¡detén el Meteorito en este instante!. Ordenó Saori a la Diosa enemiga.

\- No esperaba algo así de parte de la Diosa Athena, jejeje, Señorita Saori, me alegra de que podamos hablar solas, sentí nostalgia por el tiempo en la que serví como Saintia en el Pasado. Alegó la joven.

\- ¿Cadence? ¿Qué tu personalidad no desapareció?. Preguntó Saori.

\- No he desaparecido, solo me deshice del amor hacia mi hermana. Así trascendí la frontera entre lo Humano y lo Divino y me convertí en un Ser Completo. Mi Diosa Athena que dejó a la Tierra pudrirse en la tibieza de lo que tú llamas "Paz", es hora de crear un Mundo sumido en las peleas y el conflicto, libre de todos los Humanos corruptos. Respondió Cadence-Eris, mostrando todo el plan que tenía en marcha.

\- Pero yo tomé una decisión: Si no te detengo ahora mismo, muchas vidas en la Tierra se perderán. Se mostró firme la chica en pelear.

\- ¿Diosa Athena? Qué...¿Qué insinúas?. [Preguntó seria].

\- Le pondré fin a esto, aquí y ahora. Sentenció Saori.

\- Ay por favor, no tienes los medios para quitarme de destruirme, ¿Qué puedes hacer para derrotarme?. Preguntó con burla Eris.

\- Si no detienes el Meteorito que enviaste a la Tierra en este momento, quemaré todo mi Cosmo y borraré tu existencia. Sentenció la Diosa.

\- ¿Estás loca? De hacerlo, tu cuerpo también desaparecerá sin dejar rastro. Intentó la rival en detenerla.

\- Si, estoy segura, ¡si puedo salvar a la Tierra, renunciando a mi vida entonces!. Le dejó en claro la chica que iba a incluso a morir por salvar a las personas.

\- Diosa Athena, ¿por qué tan impaciente?. Si hubiera organizado las luchas con tantos Santos, al menos podrías alardear con la fuerza de una niña acorralada. ¿Te da tanto miedo que los Santos salgan lastimados?. [Preguntó y eso la dejó helada, recordando ese sueño donde todos yacían muertos y de golpe recibió una potente descarga enemiga que la arrojó al suelo] Buen trabajo, Ares. Agradeció la Diosa Maligna y del Cielo bajó el severo Saga.

\- Qué tontería, parece que subestimamos a Athena. Dijo el peli gris.

\- Y bien, ¿qué se sintió haberse desquitado con ella?. Preguntó Eris.

\- Pensé que me entendería por más tiempo, pero supongo que era muy bueno para ser verdad. Respondió Saga a la pregunta de la peli negra.

\- Jejejee, tienes razón, tan solo arriesgar su vida como si nada, no es digno de un Dios. Me recuerda a cierta hermana humana que tengo. [La comparó con Twilight y de ahí la atrapó y envió hacia el Templo suyo, donde las Dríades comenzaban a despertar].

* * *

\- ¡¿Sintieron eso?!. Preguntó Twilight.

\- ¡Sí, el Cosmo de la Señorita Athena ardió con fuerza!. Respondió Fluttershy.

\- Y esa imagen mental: ¡Era el Templo de Eris!. Mencionó Rainbow.

\- ¡Señorita Athena!. Gritó Applejack.

\- No podemos dejarla sola, hay que ir por ella. Ordenó Fluttershy.

\- Tendremos que abrirnos camino entre las tropas de Eris y las Dríades, creo que al fin llegó la hora. Dijo Sunset.

\- ¡Debemos ayudarla, rápido!. Pidió Twilight.

\- ¡Esperen!. Escucharon una voz y todas se voltearon para ver al misterioso invitado.

Ante ellas venía caminando cierta Saintia antigua que ahora iba hacia ellas.

\- ¡¿Hermana?!. Preguntó Twilight con asombro.

\- ¡¿Cadence?!. Preguntaron las chicas.

\- ¡Alto, no bajen la guardia! ¡¿Que esa no es Eris?!. Preguntó y alertó Fluttershy.

\- ¿Qué? No...se parece pero...no es mi hermana. Dijo Twilight.

\- Fluttershy, no recuerdo un Cosmo así desde lo que pasó en Star Hill; ¿será qué?. Interrogó Pinkie Pie con asombro.

\- Twilight, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Sunset, acercándose hacia ella.

\- _"Aunque su Cosmo es gentil como el de mi hermana"_ ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó la chica.

\- Soy Olivia, la Líder de las Saintias. Estoy aquí porque debo entregarles algo. Se presentó la peli negra.

\- ¡¿Señorita Olivia?! Pero si dicen que fue víctima de los eventos de hace 13 años. Quedó Rainbow helada.

\- ¡¿Usted también fue quien nos guió en el Templo de la Luna?!. Preguntaron Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity.

\- Así es, a pesar de perder mi cuerpo físico a manos del Patriarca hace 13 años, he observado su batalla como un Espíritu y al fin llegó la hora de cumplir mi deber, el deber de las Saintias. Depositó ella ese deber que tenían todas ellas por cumplir.

\- ¡¿El deber de las Saintias?!. Preguntaron todas a la vez.

* * *

\- El Cosmo de Athena, ¡¿desapareció?! ¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió?!. Se preguntaba Aioria, observando los Cielos y en donde muchos países podían verse aquellas Estrellas Fugaces, en especial Tokyo, Japón, con la famosa Torre.

\- _Aioria, ¿me escuchas?._ Preguntó una voz familiar.

\- ¿Mu?. Lo reconoció el Santo del Templo del León.

\- ¡¿Q...Qué?!. Preguntó Aldebaran, sintiendo también la desaparición de Athena.

\- ¡Debemos rescatarla inmediatamente!. Ordenó Milo.

\- Aldebaran, Milo, tranquilícense y escuchen también: Tal parece que Athena ha sido capturada en la Base Enemiga. [Pidió Mu la calma a todos] Pero esto es más complicado.

\- ¿Cómo que complicado?. Quiso saber Aioria.

\- Por la ubicación. Dijo Shaka de Virgo.

\- Además no podemos ignorar los Meteoritos, encárguense de destruirlos. Ordenó Mu.

\- _El Cuartel Enemigo se encuentra más allá de los límites de este Universo, está entre las Dimensiones y aquel que lo protege con esta "Barrera Especial" no es otro que aquel que solía ser Patriarca en el Santuario, en nuestras condiciones actuales, no será fácil irrumpir ahí, ni siquiera para nosotros, los Santos de Oro._ Advirtió Shaka al respecto.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntaron Aldebaran, Aioria y Milo.

\- _Mu y yo buscaremos la manera de entrar, mientras tanto ¡destruyan todos esos Meteoritos!_. Pidió Shaka calma y con su poder destruyó otra oleada de bombardeos contra el Santuario.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!. Preguntó Twilight a Olivia.

\- La Señorita Athena se encuentra atrapada dentro del Templo de la Diosa Maligna Eris; la situación es muy peligrosa en estos momentos, no dudo que sea cuestión de tiempo antes de que el "Gran Árbol" absorba toda su fuerza vital. Sin embargo, el Templo de Eris está fuertemente resguardado entre las Dimensiones, el poder humano no puede irrumpir en ese lugar. Les contó la peli negra.

\- ¡Imposible! Dices... ¡¿dices que no podemos rescatar a la Señorita Athena?!. Preguntaron las chicas.

\- Al contrario, de hecho ustedes pueden hacerlo. Respondió la chica.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Fluttershy.

\- Desde la Antigüedad, las Saintias tienen la misión de acompañar a la Diosa Athena aún si es dentro dentro del Jardín de los Dioses prohibido para los Humanos, solo ellas pueden entrar ahí como sus Doncellas. No obstante, ya que los Dioses pueden llegar ahí, para que las Saintias entren deben portar Ropajes que contengan Poder Divino. Agregó la chica.

¿A qué quería llegar con eso?. La respuesta era sencilla y lo descubrieron de inmediato: Eran el Hagoromo Luna de la Diosa Artemisa y una vez que estaba todo listo, procedieron a dar el siguiente paso.

\- Bien, entonces. [Pidió Olivia y los Ropajes Divinos llegaron para las chicas, quedando asombradas] El auténtico deber de las Saintias es estar cerca del corazón de la Diosa Athena.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Cuando deban arriesgar sus vidas por la Señorita Athena, sin duda hallarán la respuesta. Ahora, el tiempo corre, las llevaré a la "Entrada de la Otra Dimensión". Pidió Olivia, extendiendo su mano.

\- ¡Espera, solo una cosa más: ¿Cuál es tu relación con mi hermana Cadence?!. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Es mi hija, igual que tú, Twilight. Respondió Olivia, dejando helada y sorprendida a la peli agua marina y sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó ella, pero fue en ese momento en que fueron elevándose hacia los Cielos.

\- Saintias Designadas por las Estrellas, les encomiendo a Athena y se los ruego, salven el Alma de Cadence. Depositó Olivia su Fe y esperanzas en las chicas, mientras que la Luz Dorada llevaba a las chicas hacia la Batalla Final.

* * *

\- Le agradezco que haya removido los obstáculos en su camino, Señor Virgo. [Agradeció Olivia al Caballero Dorado de La India].

\- No tienes que agradecerme, ahora solo queda confiar en esas chicas. [Respondió Shaka.]. Sin embargo, necesitarán un Milagro para sobrevivir, tener que guiarlas por este Camino aún tras convertirme un Espíritu debió ser una de las decisiones más difíciles.

\- Sí, pero ese es el destino marcado por las Estrellas, así como el Castigo por mi Pecado. [Alegó la joven] Señor Virgo, es posible que ellas sean las Últimas Saintias , no obstante confío en que ellas serán una conexión con la última esperanza, por eso, por favor, permita que salga esa Luz. Continúe unido a la Señorita Athena en el Futuro. Pidió la joven.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, la situación es diferente a la de hace 13 años, los Santos de Bronce nos han mostrado a la verdadera Athena y ahora todos los Santos son sus Aliados. Por favor, guíanos en nuestra Batalla desde los Cielos. Finalizó Shaka, pidiendo todo el apoyo a Olivia, quien desaparecía para siempre, retornando a la Paz Eterna.

La Batalla Final estaba por comenzar y no iba a ser fácil, ¿lo lograrían? ¿salvarían a Athena y a Cadence? ¿Podrán detener a la Diosa Maligna Eris en esos momentos tan complicados y oscuros para el Santuario y los Caballeros?. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en aquellas chicas que habían partido hacia el Templo de la Diosa.

* * *

 **Creo que estoy ciego XD. Nah, mentira, estoy bien, como sabrán, el 11 de Julio, hace poco subieron el capítulo número de Saintia Shö y ahora las cosas se han COMPLICADAS, como lo escuchan, Camaradas, COMPLICADAS y las chicas han partido para iniciar la Batalla Final contra Eris y sus Aliados, ¿lo lograrán?. No se lo vayan a perder :3. Ahora hay que esperar que lleguen nuevos capítulos, al igual que con Next Dimension, donde anunciaron que el 7 de Septiembre vienen los nuevos tomos :D.**

 **Y como verán, sí, tal vez hacia mitad de la semana que está por comenzar va a salir un pequeño adelanto del "Episodio G" con LadyBug y Chat Noir y anuncio que también se vendrá en Septiembre "Saint Simpsons-Louds", pero no la voy a poner en crossovers, muchos no van allí :(, así que cuando quieran buscar el fic nombrado aquí, vayan a los fanfics historias en Loud House :). Allí encontrarán el título: "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos".**

 **Quiero agradecer y mandar fuertes abrazos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D, lo mismo para PoLucy, cuídense y nos estamos viendo en los próximos capítulos y en el "Episodio G" :3. Cuídense y que tengan una buena semana que va a empezar :D.**


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32: El camino hacia la Batalla Final había comenzado, el ascenso hacia los Dominios de la Diosa Maligna Eris también, mientras que las chicas iban subiendo en el aire, cientos de preguntas atormentaban a Twilight al respecto sobre su origen y la relación que tenían ella y Cadence con toda la situación reinante.

\- Chicas, ¿lo sienten?. Preguntó Applejack, quien podía sentir una desaparición en el momento en que iban subiendo.

\- Sí, el Cosmo de la Señorita Olivia desaparece. Respondió Pinkie Pie de la Grulla, mientras que Rainbow miraba hacia arriba, donde el espíritu de aquella chica las estaba guiando.

\- Ella...estuvo esperándonos todo este tiempo, a las Herederas del Poder de las Saintias. Dijo la Secretaria.

\- Y guardó de nosotras por muchas años. Añadió Rarity.

\- Señorita Olivia. Suspiraron todas por aquella caída que ahora las guiaba, como un Ángel, hacia la Victoria Final.

\- _"Mi Hija, Twilight, siento no haber estado a tu lado mientras crecías pero me alegra que estés viva. No sucumbas a este cruel destino, alcanza el Futuro que elegiste para ti"._ Dijo una misteriosa mujer, la cual apareció ante la peli agua marina y ella quedaba sorprendida de verla.

\- ¿Mama?. Preguntó la chica y de ahí aquella figura desapareció envuelta en una Luz Blanca.

\- Twilight, ¿estás bien?. Pareces sorprendida. Preguntó Fluttershy, acercándose hacia ella.

\- ¿Fluttershy?. Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo un poco impactada: Mi mama murió después de que nací...o eso me dijeron. Yo nací...¿Qué? Entonces...Ahí fue donde las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a unirse una por una, revelando el misterio que tanto había permanecido en las sombras de la Familia de Twilight.

\- Tu hermana y tú nacieron en el Santuario hace 13 años, la Señorita Mayura las sacó de allí. Reveló Rainbow aquella parte de la historia.

\- ¿Qué?. Quedaron todas las chicas asombradas.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir, Rainbow?!. Preguntó Twilight a ella, acercándose.

\- Eso fue lo que descubrieron en los Registros del Santuario. Mencionó Applejack sobre el viaje ocurrido a Star Hill anteriormente.

\- Así es y con eso en mente, decidimos preguntarle directamente a la Señorita Mayura. El día que ejecutaron al Señor Aiolos como un Traidor y que la Señorita Olivia perdió la vida, la Señorita Mayura escapó del Santuario bajo sospecha de traición. _"Me habían encomendado a las preciadas hijas de mi amiga"._ Comenzó la Secretaria con el relato y las imágenes del Pasado, en donde podían verse a Aiolos y Athena, Mayura y Olivia.

\- Hijas, pero si la Señorita Mayura era amiga de Olivia. ¡¿Entonces se refería a Twilight y Cadence?!. Intervino Fluttershy al respecto.

\- La Señorita Mayura...¡¿nos sacó del Santuario?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió en esa ocasión?!. Preguntó la peli agua marina a la Secretaria que comenzara con el relato de aquella historia del Pasado.

\- Por favor, cuéntanos. Se unió Rarity.

* * *

 **Hace 13 años:** Por los acantilados fríos y peligrosos, donde cruzar allí sería un suicidio, una mujer iba corriendo a toda prisa con aquellas dos recién nacidas en sus brazos, resguardándolas del peligro que acechaba por aquellos caminos tan complicados y bajo la Luna Llena que había caído sobre el Santuario.

\- " _¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió?!. Vi a Aioros de Sagitario correr con un bebe en brazos, ¡estoy segura de que era Athena recién nacida!. Además, Olivia desapareció a manos de un Ser Maligno poderoso, al igual que todas las Saintias a su mando. Hay una gran Oscuridad moviéndose por el Santuario, solo quedan estas bebes, ¡debo protegerlas!"_. Pensaba Mayura, mientras que trataba de analizar bien y paso a paso la situación ocurrida en el Santuario, mientras que se veían imágenes de lo ocurrido en la Habitación donde dormía la pequeña Athena, la destrucción ocasionada por el combate que tuvo Aioros contra el Patriarca Saga de Géminis, el cual había matado a Shion y a Arles, sumado también a la masacre contra las Saintias, cuyos cuerpos estaban por todas partes del Santuario y el peligro que ahora acechaba allí.

De golpe, desde las laderas montañosas, una poderosa Luz Dorada cortante destruyó aquella formación rocosa, mandando a volar cientos de miles rocas como si fuera un bombardeo enemigo, Mayura las esquivó y miró hacia lo alto, donde podía divisar a una sombra con la mano en alza, blandiéndola como una Espada.

\- ¡¿La tierra se abrió?!. Se preguntó ella, tras volver a pisar el suelo.

\- Vaya, lo esquivaste, a pesar de ser una mujer, eres un Santo de Plata bastante hábil como dicen por ahí, ¡Mayura de Pavo Real!. Le felicitó y reconoció el misterioso rival.

\- ¡Tú eres...!. Lo reconoció la mujer de la Máscara, mientras que evadía otro ataque enemigo.

\- El Santo de Oro que blande la Espada que corta todo: ¡Shura de Capricornio!. [Se presentó aquel muchacho de España de contextura delgada, alto, cabellos cortos y puntiagudo con patillas pobladas, todo de color negro, mientras que sostenía en alza su brazo] Vine a ejecutar a Aiolos de Sagitario, ¡el maldito traidor que conspiró para matar a Athena!. Señaló con su sentido de la Justicia hacia la mujer.

\- Un Santo de Oro que protege las Doce Casas, ¡¿pero qué hace aquí?!. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aioros un traidor?!. Quería saber Mayura las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

\- Y tú merodeas por los límites del Santuario a media noche, ¡nadie puede dejar el Santuario en medio del Estado de Emergencia!. Aquellos que rompan la regla serán tratados de Traidores como el Conspirador de Aioros y como fue ordenado ¡debemos matarlos a todos!. Dejó Shura en claro las órdenes que había recibido y de los castigos más severos que se aplicarían.

\- ¡TONTO, AIOROS NO ATACÓ A ATHENA, LA SALVÓ! ¡UGH!. [Exclamó Mayura al ver que el español estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error y se lanzó al asalto].

\- ¡SOMETER A AIOROS ES EL MANDATO ABSOLUTO DEL PATRIARCA, NEGAR SU VOLUNTAD ES NEGAR LA DE ATHENA Y PARA UN SANTO ESO ES UN GRAN PECADO! ¡ESTA VEZ, MI MANO DERECHA NO FALLARÁ!. Sentenció Shura, mientras que detenía la patada de Mayura y ella tomaba a las dos niñas en sus brazos.

\- _"Este muchacho, aunque es un Santo de Oro, su corazón aún es joven y puro como una Espada recién desenvainada, con su sentido de Honor y Justicia inculcados, no puede dudar de la organización en la que cree"._ [Pensó Mayura, mientras que veía al enemigo blandir su Espada, lista para pelear] Shura, ¡escúchame, los conspiradores contra Athena todavía merodean por el Santuario!. Estas niñas son inocentes, se vieron envueltas en el caos y perdieron a sus padres, ¡APENAS ESCAPARON CON SUS PRECIADAS VIDAS!. Si aún me crees una Traidora, ¡ENTONCES ATÁCAME! Pero al menos...¡PERDONA LA VIDA DE ESTAS NIÑAS!. Pidió ella piedad y clemencia hacia aquellas pequeñas y para su sorpresa...

\- Vete, si fueras uno de esos malditos Rebeldes, dudo que arriesgaras tu vida por esas niñas. Le perdonó el español la vida, se dio la vuelta, tras cerrar los ojos y volvió por su camino desde las cimas montañosas.

\- Shura...[Dijo Mayura y el Caballero de Capricornio se fue, perdonando las vidas de las tres y luego reinició su viaje] Al menos...debo salvarlas...[Decía ella, mientras que con el correr de los días y bajo el Sol del Verano, ya no podía avanzar más y estaba deshidratada] No puedo...a este paso...no lo lograré...fue demasiado daño...Cayó ella al suelo con las dos pequeñas.

De golpe, un misterioso encapuchado se le acercó con una cantimplora en sus manos, la cual estaba llena de agua.

\- ¿Quién es...?. Preguntó Mayura.

\- Agua...ten, ¡bebe esta agua!. Le pidió aquel sujeto, quien quería salvarle la vida.

\- Ah...no importa...salva a estas niñas, no a mí. Pidió ella como misión, encargándole como tarea a las dos pequeñas y el misterioso personaje obedeció pero no podía dejarla a ella, así la llevó consigo, mientras que en el suelo estaba plantada una llamativa y familiar Copa, la cual estaba llena de agua.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Ese hombre salvó a la Señorita Mayura que estaba gravemente herida y al mismo tiempo ayudó a Twilight y a su hermana a sobrevivir. Contó Rainbow toda la historia sobre el Pasado de la peli agua marina y Cadence.

\- ¡¿Quién era ese hombre?!. Preguntó Twilight sobre la identidad del misterioso encapuchado.

\- Él era el Poseedor de una Armadura con el poder misterioso de sanar heridas, un Santo de Plata que compartía una profunda amistad con la Señorita Mayura. Mencionó la Secretaria sobre la historia de aquel Salvador.

* * *

Volviendo a Star Hill:

\- Imposible, ¿en verdad eres tú?. Preguntó Mayura hacia el misterioso personaje que aparecía delante de todas esas Luces.

\- Hum, ¿tus heridas de hace 13 años ya sanaron, Mayura?. Encontrarnos en estas circunstancias no es algo que hubiera imaginado. Dijo el personaje de las sombras.

\- Pero ¿por qué te ves así? [Se dirigió hacia el atuendo que llevaba el hombre] Iba a agradecerte por aquella vez, cuando te viera de nuevo. ¡Aeson de Crater!. [Reconoció Mayura a aquel Santo de Plata que le había salvado la vida a ella y a las dos pequeñas niñas] ¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?! Deseo aplastarte justo donde estas, pero quiero escucharlo: Un ropaje bañado en sangre impura no va con alguien que sanaba a otros.

\- Es simple, prometí proteger a esas dos niñas y un Dios concedió mi deseo: Cadence...no, la Señorita Eris me otorgó el poder para protegerla por siempre. Respondió Aeson de Crateris a la pregunta de la rubia.

\- Caer ante tal Tentación te convierte en patético como toda la gente de Eris y dime: ¿Qué buscas aquí, Sirviente de Eris?. Aunque seas mi Benefactor, ¡no mostraré piedad si intentas destruir esta Tierra Sagrada!. Le advirtió Mayura, quien tomó posición de combate.

\- Vine a recogerla a ella. Respondió Aeson, mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Qué? Por ella...no puede ser. [Se giró Mayura hacia un sitio donde resplandecía una intensa Luz Dorada en las ruinas].

\- Sí, esa mujer prisionera que aún después de 13 años descansa aquí en Star Hill. Respondió el rubio hacia la Tumba donde descansaba aquella Líder de las Saintias.

\- ¡¿TU OBJETIVO ES EL CUERPO DE OLIVIA?! ¡DESGRACIADO, ¿CAERÁS TAN BAJO?!. Es demasiado aún para un antiguo Santo, ¡TEN VERGÜENZA!. Estalló Mayura en furia por lo que tenía de misión Aeson.

\- Ya te lo dije: Ahora soy un Sirviente de Eris. Le dejó el rubio en claro el papel que estaba desempeñando en esa vida.

\- Muy bien: Acabaré contigo sin contenerme, no quiero verte ahora que te has convertido en la Marioneta de Eris: ¡DESAPARECE!. ¡"Higi Kenyoku Tenbusho"!. Sentenció ella y con decisión y firmeza, se preparó para lanzar su ofensiva contra Aeson, pero alguien intervino.

 _\- Mayura, basta. no quiero pelear contigo._ Pidió aquella voz, la cual había desaparecido.

\- No sentí el golpe, ¡¿se esfumó?!. Se preguntó ella.

\- _No quiero verte derrotada, cumpliré mi misión muy pronto._ Prometió Aeson, quien había dejado la pelea.

\- ¡ALTO, NO TE PERDONARÉ SI LA TOCAS!. Le advirtió ella al rubio que iba avanzando hacia el interior de la catacumba.

\- Como pensé: Estás ahí, Olivia. No te preocupes, Mayura, a diferencia de mí, su alma irá a los Cielos. Lo que la Señorita Eris quiere es su cuerpo, un Recipiente. Le contó Aeson sobre el motivo por el cual fue enviado como Agente de misión.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER, SOLO QUEDAN LOS RESTOS DE UNA MUJER QUE MURIÓ HACE 13 AÑOS! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!. Preguntó Mayura, en un intento por frenarlo.

\- Mayura, ya lo sabías, ¿no?. Decían que ella era la Encarnación de los Milagros, ¡aún en la Muerte, la Líder de las Saintias está envuelta en un Cosmos Divino!. Finalizó Aeson de relatarle lo que pasaba, mientras que se veía el cuerpo de aquella mujer, orando y protegida por aquella energía que la envolvía como defensa contra el peligro de la Diosa Maligna y sus Agentes.

* * *

 **Uff, este capítulo del nuevo tomo salió hoy a la madrugada en mi país, en Buenos Aires, Argentina, Dios, ¡cuantos secretos que se están revelando, Madre de Dios!.**

 **Así que espero que les guste este capítulo :3. Saludos para FreedomGundam96, Coven, lady-saintiasailor y PoLucy :D. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene y a prepararse para Agosto que se viene el estreno del Episodio G con LadyBug y GTA :3. Que tengan un buen día Martes de mi parte.**


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33: Esa intensa luz dorada que brillaba en el interior de la "tumba" donde yacía el objetivo, el cuerpo intacto de Olivia, objetivo y cuerpo necesitado por la Diosa Maligna Eris, quien mandó al antiguo Caballero Aeson de la Copa/Crateris, el cual fue el salvador de Mayura cuando huyó del Santuario durante los hechos por la "Rebelión de Saga", salvándose de la peligrosa y letal "Excalibur" del Santo de Oro Shura de Capricornio, llevando consigo a las pequeñas Twilight y Cadence, ahora estaba ella cara a cara con su antiguo Salvador y ahora enemigo, el cual tenía que llevarse a esa persona con su nueva Diosa.

\- ¡¿Se ve igual que hace 13 años?! Pero en este momento albergaba Poder Divino en ella, por lo cual, su cuerpo es incapaz de descomponerse, ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡¿Qué?!. Quería saber Aeson la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, estando a pocos metros del cuerpo de Olivia, quien yacía arrodillada y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Y ahora que el Alma de Olivia usó todo su poder y desapareció, este cuerpo milagroso y vacío es apropiado para albergar a un Dios. Sentenció Mayura.

\- ¡Y esa es Eris, quien reemplazará a Athena como la Diosa de la Tierra!. Juró Aeson, preparando su ofensiva pero Mayura iba a darle batalla.

\- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!. Se interpuso la rubia ciega ante el ataque enemigo.

\- _Mayura, salvaste a esas niñas y cuidaste de ellas hasta hoy, en verdad te lo agradezco._ Escuchó tanto ella como Aeson una misteriosa voz, mientras que veían asombrados como la misma se proyectaba hacia los Cielos.

* * *

\- ¿Qué sucede, Twilight?. Preguntó Fluttershy a su amiga, viendo que se había volteado para atrás.

\- Estoy segura que sentía...hace unos momentos el Cosmos de la Señorita Mayura. Fue la respuesta de la Saintia de Eqquleus, pero no tenían tiempo para andar indagando y buscando a un culpable.

\- ¡Esos Meteoritos siguen cayendo sobre la Tierra, definitivamente ella está protegiéndola de ellos. Les alertó Rainbow Dash sobre el peligro que aún persistía de los bombardeos de parte de Eris y Saga/Ares.

\- _"Estás preparada"._ Escuchó Twilight la voz de la rubia ciega.

- _"Señorita Mayura"._ Pensó ella en la muchacha que había sido su Maestra.

\- Ahora no tenemos tiempo de mirar atrás, ¡casi llegamos a destino!. Anunció Fluttershy a Twilight y a las demás chicas.

\- _"Les encomiendo a Athena y se los ruego, salven el alma de Cadence"._ Depositó Mayura en las chicas y en especial en la Saintia de Eqquleus la responsabilidad y seguridad de que debían salvar a esas personas de la Diosa Maligna.

Pronto divisaron aquella inmensa "Fortaleza", el bastión de Eris, el Eterno Jardín donde ella tenía su Templo y coordinaba las operaciones y los bombardeos contra la Tierra utilizando los restos del Cometa que tenía ella y que todavía no cesaban los mismos.

\- Esta es...¡¿la Fortaleza de Eris?!. Se preguntó Twilight con las chicas, todas estaban sorprendidas de ver semejante sitio, era hermoso pero no había que dejarse engañar, estaban ahora en territorio enemigo.

\- No bajaría la mirada por nada en el Mundo, debemos estar atentas. Pidió Sunset de Fénix a las chicas.

\- Sunset tiene razón, este sitio me da mala espina. Añadió Rarity, quien podía sentir esa presencia enemiga en el aire.

\- ¡Pero si es un lugar hermoso!. Exclamó Pinkie Pie maravillada.

\- Lo es, pero tampoco me dejaría engañar. Tiene un aroma agradable y se escucha el trino de los pájaros. Observó Applejack, sintiendo toda esa frescura y calidez en el aire.

\- Es como el Jardín salido del Mito. Teorizó Rarity con asombro.

\- Nunca imaginé que así será la tierra de las Dríades. Se quedó helada por la maravilla y belleza que era ese sitio, Rainbow, quien no paraba de observar todo el sitio.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡El Hagoromo...¿desapareció?!. Les recordó Twilight, queriendo saber por el destino de ese objeto.

\- ¡¿Acaso usamos todo su poder?!. Preguntó Applejack.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero no tenemos tiempo para llorar!. Igual estorbaba para moverse. Mostró Fluttershy el lado positivo de haberse sacado de encima ese peso.

En ese momento, los ojos de Twilight se enfocaron hacia el Norte.

\- ¡Miren ese Árbol Enorme! Aunque débil de ahí, ¡puedo percibir el Cosmos de la Señorita Athena! ¡De prisa, es un sendero directo al Árbol!. Pidió Twilight de que la siguieran.

\- Bien, ¡vayamos hacia él! ¡Señorita Saori, vamos en camino!. Pidió Rainbow, pero cuando estaban por ponerse en marcha, una misteriosa mujer les impidió el paso.

\- Guarden silencio, su alboroto asusta a las flores y a todas las criaturas vivientes, este es el "Edén Celestial",donde habitan todas las almas, por favor, compórtense adecuadamente. Pidió aquella persona, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados.

\- _"Uyyy, llegó un niña rica, Dios, que pesadas que son"._ Pensó Sunset con mal humor.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Perdón por no presentarme, soy Harmonía, la Bruja del Edén. Sirvo como Guía en esta tierra. [Se presentó aquella mujer, la cual era una joven adulta con una edad aproximadamente entre 20 años, era de estatura y complexión física junto con su aspecto atractivo. Su cabello era claro, liso y semi-ondulado abajo hasta la mitad de la espalda, piel blanca, un rostro hermoso y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color claro, de color blanco, que no tiene mangas, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón de metal y usaba un manto de tela del mismo color que su vestido.

\- ¿Guía?. Preguntó Twilight.

\- Lo que nos faltaba, una estúpida niña mimada, es una Agente de Eris, con mis "Alas del Fénix" la reduciré a abono para las plantas. Pidió Sunset de que la dejaran tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- No, no lo haremos. Nosotras somos Saintias de la Señorita Athena, llevamos prisa, ¿nos dejarías pasar, por favor?. Pidió Twilight, deteniendo la idea de su amiga y luego se dirigió hacia Harmonía.

\- Lo lamento de verdad, pero de aquí en adelante es la tierra habitada por las Dríades. No tienen permitido el paso. Negó la Bruja con toda educación en dejarles pasar.

\- A otro perro con ese hueso, ¡nos dejas pasar o te...!. Le advirtió Sunset, quien se estaba hartando de la paz y quería usar el poder suyo para así abrir el camino, pero fue detenida por Applejack y Rarity.

\- Ja, por supuesto, ¿así que tendremos que pasar por la fuerza?. Preguntó Fluttershy, desafiándola.

\- ¡Sí, ves, ves, así hay que resolver las cosas con gente estúpida como esa Harmonía! ¿Me estás retando, Bruja?. Preguntó Sunset, quien hizo la pose del meme de Shaggy.

\- No realmente, sería problemático que criaturas mundanas pisotearan la flora y fauna de este lugar. Aquellos que perturban la Armonía no son bienvenidos, tal es la regla de este Paraíso. Si todavía insisten en atravesar, solo hay una manera. Comenzó Harmonía con abrir sus ojos.

\- Uh, lo que nos faltaba. Se quedó Pinkie Pie sorprendida.

\- Deberán convertirse en parte de este Paraíso. Ahora, transfórmense en bellas flores: ¡"BREATH OF PARASIDE"!. Les lanzó la chica su ofensiva, arrojándolas por los aires.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntaron todas ellas.

\- Jejeje, regocíjense, son Flores y se plantarán en la Tumba de Athena. [Río ella de forma tranquila, pero se llevó una sorpresa] Qué raro, todavía siguen siendo Humanas a pesar de haber recibido mi Maldición, ¿Qué sucedió?. Se quedó ella sorprendida, viendo que había fallado.

\- ¡ESTO SUCEDIÓ, ESTÚPIDA, NADIE ME CONVIERTE EN UNA FLOR!. Le advirtió Sunset, quien le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Harmonía, dejándola marcada su puño a fuego.

\- ¡Eso no me sorprendió, pensaste que nos convertirías en Flores pero no sucedió!. Exclamó Twilight.

\- ¡Eso fue el "Hagoromo Lunar"!. Observó la Bruja con asombro a aquel artefacto.

\- ¡Es cierto, puedo sentir un Poder Divino, nos está protegiendo!. Anunció Applejack a sus amigas.

\- ¡Bueno, tu truco raro no funcionó, nos abriremos paso!. Advirtió la Saintia de cabellos agua marina a la rival.

\- Ya veo, así que ese Talismán de la Diosa de la Luna las ha protegido. [Detalló Harmonía y en ese momento es produjo un intenso terremoto que quebró toda la superficie, arrojando a las Saintias al Abismo] Las mandaré a un lugar más acorde, serán presa de los Fantasmas Miserables y Hambrientos de Sangre en el "Abismo del Edén". Sentenció ella, mientras que las veía caer.

\- " _No...tenemos que ir...¡tenemos que ir pronto o sino...Señorita Saori!. Espérenos pronto, ya vamos en camino...¡SEÑORITA SAORI!"._ Pensó Twilight en la Diosa, rogando que las esperara, de una forma u otra hallarían otro camino.

* * *

Por su parte, Saga de Géminis/Ares se encontraba bajando las escaleras del Templo de la Diosa Maligna, cuando en ese momento, alguien la detuvo en su camino.

\- ¿Adónde te diriges, Ares?. Preguntó la Diosa, quien estaba con su "Manzana Dorada".

\- Iré a examinar a los Santos en la Tierra, si vas a esperar a que Athena muera, no me necesitas aquí. Dijo Saga con un tono serio en su voz, con sus ojos cerrados y sin voltearse hacia la Diosa Maligna.

\- Hum, ¿crees que eso es suficiente para matar a Athena?. Preguntó ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se volteó Saga hacia ella, mirándola severamente.

\- Solo 5 Saintias incompetentes vienen hacia acá, qué lástima me da. En ese momento, Athena estaba preparada para morir con tal de derrotarme, pero si estaba consciente de lo que pasaría cuando fallara. Alegó Cadence-Eris.

\- ¡¿Estás diciendo que se dejó capturar a propósito?!. Preguntó Saga.

\- Hum, quién sabe, sin embargo, Athena ha demostrado ser un Dios que obtiene victorias milagrosas sin importar el predicamento. Qué tal si ha ocultado su poder hasta ahora. Mostraba la Diosa Maligna esas posibilidades.

\- Hum, qué precavida. [Comprendió Saga y de golpe se elevó en los Cielos, destilando un profundo color Dorado] ¡Muy bien! Entonces eliminaré a Athena en este instante, aunque ese Árbol podría pulverizarse junto con ella, ¿te importa?. Preguntó el Caballero de Géminis.

\- Jejeje, inténtalo, Lo desafío Cadence-Eris, llevando a que Saga extendiera sus brazos y lanzara una potente y severa ofensiva contra la Diosa de la Guerra que se hallaba dentro de aquel Árbol Sagrado, pero de golpe, algo lo detuvo.

\- ¡SEÑORITA SAORI!. Escucharon una misteriosa voz, llevando a que Saga se detuviera y se quedara sorprendido junto con Eris.

* * *

Twilight abrió los ojos y se hallaba en un misterioso sitio junto con sus amigas, tras haber sido arrojadas por la Bruja Harmonía.

\- ¡¿Señorita Saori?!. Se preguntó la chica, viendo la crisis que tenía en sus manos ahora.

* * *

 **Después de mucho tiempo de espera, hace poco salió el nuevo capítulo del manga y aquí se los traigo en este fic :3. Espero que les vaya a gustar y saludos para lady-saintiasailor, PoLucy y FreedomGundam96 :D.**


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34: ¿Quién era esa misteriosa voz? Se hacía tan familiar y que llamó la atención de Saga de Géminis/Ares, por lo cual, se terminó por voltear y encontrarse cara a cara con aquella persona, a la cual se creía que habían liquidado.

\- ¡¿Pero qué...es esto?!. [Saga alzó la mirada hacia el Cielo y la vio desde allí] La Manifestación Divina de Athena, ¡Nike, la Diosa de la Victoria!. Observó ante esa representación, la Diosa llevaba en sus manos el Báculo, su Símbolo de Poder.

\- No permitiré que tu alma sea cómplice de los designios de Eris, Saga. ¡Regresa a tu Sueño Eterno, Saga!. Sentenció ella, mientras que lanzaba su ofensiva contra él, para liberarlo del dolor y las ataduras de Eris, pero el rival aún tenía su última palabra, una carta por jugar en aquel juego del destino.

\- ¡AHHHHG, ATHENA, YA NO SOY EL HIPÓCRITA QUE DERROTASTE ANTES: SOY EL DIOS DE LA BATALLA, SOY ARES!. Exclamó con furia, ira, todos los sentimientos que explotaban como bombas en su interior, incendiaba su Cosmos, Saga/Ares estaba listo para darle batalla y ya comenzaba a desplegar sus Alas de Guerra hacia ella.

La Segunda Batalla del Templo de Eris estaba por comenzar.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? ¡¿Qué fue ese temblor?!. [Se preguntó Twilight, quien se había despertado en un sitio desconocido, sola, rodeada de la Naturaleza, la Noche, las Estrellas y la Luna que cubrían todo el claro de los bosques] ¡Algo le pasó a la Señorita Saori!. [Gritó ella, estaba en alerta, todas las luces se habían puesto rojas con la situación más arriba] Este lugar...¿es una cueva subterránea? ¡¿Están todas bien?! ¡¿Dónde está la salida?! ¡Ah! ¡Applejack, Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, ¿en dónde están?!. Les llamaba la chica, mientras que se dirigía hacia un desfiladero.

Allí encontró a varias de sus amigas.

\- ¡Applejack, Sunset!. Les llamó ella.

\- ¿Twilight?. Se preguntó la vaquera rubia.

\- ¡¿Están heridas?! ¡Ya voy!. Preguntó la peli agua marina y fue para auxiliarlas.

\- No...detente...¡no te acerques!. Le pidió Sunset en aquellos momentos, mientras que frenaba a la muchacha.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. [Cuando la chica fue para auxiliarlas a ambas, se topó con una sorpresiva tela de araña, la cual tenía atrapadas a sus amigas] E...Esta tela de araña es pegajosa y asquerosa, está formando un nido...¡Tengo un mal presentimiento, Sunset, Apple, resistan!. Pidió Twilight en esos momentos tan complicados.

\- Jejeje, pensé que unas Hadas habían caído del Cielo, pero no hay manera de que me olvide de esa fragancia. ¿Vienes a mi Nido para que te coma?. Preguntó aquella voz familiar, la cual sorprendió a Twilight, causando que ella gritara del susto.

\- ¡Eres tú...El cara de Araña de hace un tiempo!. [Recordó la peli agua marina a aquel rival, Phonos de Asesinato, quien había muerto a manos del Santo de Oro Milo de Escorpio. Acto seguido, la chica se alejó de aquel "abrazo" del rival] ¡Creí que Milo de Escorpio te derrotó!. ¡¿Sobreviviste?!. Interrogó Twilight a aquel muchacho, el cual lanzó una sonrisa burlona.

\- Jejeje, veo que eres tan escandalosa como siempre, Potrilla Salvaje. Y no me pongas nombres raros, ¡soy Phonos del Asesinato!. Soy el Amo del Inframundo del Edén. Se presentó el rival con lujo, elegancia, burla y orgullo en su voz.

\- Sí, sí, y yo soy Sarah Connor, la que aparece en "Terminator", ve a hacerte el payaso a otro lugar, porque cuando me suelte, juro que te voy a convertir en carne asada de Domingo. Se burló Sunset del rival, además de escupirle en el rostro, causando que éste la mirara con furia pero se calmó.

\- Muy simpática tu amiga. Pero como verás, las Dríades no estamos vivas ni muertas, mientras nuestras almas existan y el Útero tenga poder, podemos resurgir.

\- Pero si es verdad: No eres nada más que un chiste, un imbécil con "Complejo de Edipo", se nota que tuviste una infancia complicada pero para eso existe la Psicología, amigo. Siguió Sunset con sus burlas hacia Phonos.

\- Sunset...Un momento, sí, ¡sí tienes razón! Además mírate, "Araña", estás hasta los huesos, pareces a un coyote del desierto que no ha comido en días, me haces recordar a cierto personaje de las caricaturas, jajajaja. Se unió Applejack a las burlas y en especial haciendo referencia a ese personaje animado.

\- ¡Suficiente! [Estalló Phonos y de ahí se calmó] Bueno, acabo de despertar y estoy hambriento, la Potrilla Salvaje, la Osita Miedosa o el Pajarito de Fuego, ¿a cuál me como primero?. Preguntó con burla el rival, mientras que se acercaba hacia ellas.

\- Tú tienes hambre, yo ni siquiera desayuné y eso me pone de peor mal humor, así que ni te acerques, porque te voy a romper todo lo que se llama cara. Amenazó Sunset al rival.

Pero ahora no parecían hacerle efecto las amenazas.

\- ¡¿Qué..Qué le pasa?! ¡Es un pervertido!. Alertó Applejack.

\- ¡No vamos a dejar que una Araña nos coma!. [Advirtió Twilight, quien tomó posición de batalla] ¡ESTO NO TERMINARÁ COMO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ!. Juró la chica, mientras que encendía su Cosmos.

\- ¿Eh?. Se preguntó Phonos sorprendido.

\- ¡"EQQULEUS RYUSEI KEN"!. [Se lanzó ella con su ofensiva contra el rival, lanzando un feroz bombardeo contra él pero no parecía hacer efecto alguno] ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Pasó entre mis "Meteoros"?!.

Mientras tanto, Applejack y Sunset:

\- Suficiente, no me voy a quedarme aquí mientras esa Araña amenaza con comernos, lo voy a quemar vivo. Juró la pelirroja-rubia, mientras que quemaba la tele de araña y se escapaba con su amiga.

\- Te debo una y ahora...¡UGH! ¡TAMBIÉN ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡"KYOKUTEN SHICHISEI KEN"!. [Se unió la chica y de ahí le lanzó su ofensiva, pero tampoco funcionó] ¡¿Desapareció?!. Se preguntó ella al ver que el rival ya no estaba.

\- _Vaya, que poco femeninas que son, unas Princesas problemáticas que me atacan con semejante pasión. No obstante, es imposible que sigan mis movimientos en la Oscuridad de este Abismo._ Se burló Phonos, mientras que utilizaba la Oscuridad como su "Barrera", sus defensas.

\- ¡¿En dónde estás?!. ¡Sal de ahí, cobarde!. Le ordenó Twilight al enemigo para que saliera.

\- _Jejejeje, ¡tengan una buena probada de mis colmillos!. Es imposible que se logren escapar de él, sin importar lo que hagan, van a ser mi presa._ [Y de ahí, Phonos salió de las sombras] ¡"DESPAIRED BITE"!. [Lanzó el enemigo su ofensiva y asalto con sus afiladas garras, arrojando al suelo a sus oponentes] Jejeje, ¿se llenaron con eso?. Ese "Despaired Bite" solo fue un roce, pero ¿dónde está el Pajarito de Fuego?. Bueno, no importa, la diversión verdadera comienza ahora. A ver, ¿a quién cortaré primero? ¿O quizás las haga carne molida?.

\- Hizo todo este daño con un solo golpe, acaso, ¡¿eres tan fuerte?! ¡¿Nuestro Poder de Saintias no basta contra él?! ¡¿Qué hago...?!. Se preguntó Twilight, estando herida por el feroz combate.

\- Twilight, escucha: Tengo...¡tenga una idea!. Dijo Applejack.

\- ¿Applejack?. Preguntó su amiga.

\- A este paso estaremos acabadas pero...es a todo o nada y si funciona, ¡no pierdas la oportunidad!. Sentenció la vaquera rubia con seriedad y firmeza.

\- ¿Qué balbucean? ¿Elaborando un plan o algo así?. Preguntó Phonos, curioso.

\- Aunque seas una Araña, ¡no puedes comernos!. Exclamó Twilight.

\- ¡Jajaja! Ni siquiera en esta situación, sus ojos pierden la esperanza. Me da lástima tener que comérmelas, si se cortan algún miembro, las haré mis esposas, ¡jajajajajajajaja!. Se burló Phonos de ellas dos.

\- ¡YA QUISIERAS, AQUÍ VA TWILIGHT!. Exclamó Applejack y su amiga fue al asalto.

\- ¡VENGAN, VAMOS A PASAR UN BUEN RATO!. Desafió el rival.

\- ¡"KYOKUTEN HOKUSHIN KO"!. Empezó Applejack con su ofensiva, iluminando todo el lugar con una intensa Luz.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esa Luz?! ¡¿UNA ESTRELLA?! ¡KUH, MIS OJOS, MIS OJOS!. Gritó desesperado y preso de terrible dolor, Phonos, mientras que se tapaba sus ojos.

\- Te lo había dicho: No eres más que un idiota, ahora te llegó la hora de pagar. Apareció Sunset, la cual estaba en los Cielos junto con el Ave Fénix.

\- ¡Sunset!. Se alegraron las chicas de verla.

\- ¡¿Pensaron que me perdería la diversión?! ¡No, con este tipo tengo un asunto pendiente!. Exclamó ella con decisión y una sonrisa, yendo en auxilio de sus amigas.

\- ¡Muy bien y miren, lo sabía: Sus ojos son débiles contra la Luz Potente! ¡Acábalo, Twilight!. Le pidió Applejack a su amiga.

\- ¡Voy yo también!. Se unió Sunset.

\- ¡Insolentes!. Les maldijo Phonos, mientras que intentaba jugar una carta desesperada.

\- ¡CÓMETE ESTO, CARA DE ARAÑA! ¡"EQQULEUS SUISEI-KEN"!. Lanzó Twilight su ofensiva.

\- ¡ESTO ES POR HABERTE BURLADO DE NOSOTRAS: "AVE FÉNIX"!. Atacó Sunset al rival junto con la Saintia de Caballo Menor.

Pronto, la Dríade Phonos del Asesinato fue alcanzado por el doble ataque, el cual puso fin a su vida una vez más.

\- ¡Chicas, están a salvo!. Reaparecieron Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity.

\- ¡Wow, eso estuvo increíble, muy bien las dos, le dieron su merecido a ese tarado!. Les felicitó Pinkie, quien las abrazó con fuerza.

\- Por esta vez te lo acepto, Dios. Dio Sunset esa oportunidad de recibir un abrazo de parte de la Saintia fiestera.

\- Estábamos preocupadas, nos perdimos en la Oscuridad. Añadió la Secretaria de Saori Kido.

\- ¡Chicas, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, llegan justo a tiempo!. Se alegró Applejack junto con Twilight y Sunset de verlas de nuevo.

\- Pude derrotarlo gracias a la ayuda de Applejack y Sunset, gracias. Agradeció la peli agua marina.

\- Jejeje, ¿hablas de mi distracción que empleé con Sunset? No es más que una técnica de Autodefensa. Se río la chica vaquera.

\- No, no, solo por tu técnica, como había una amiga a mi lado, ¡estaba más tranquila!. Se alegró Twilight en aquellos momentos.

\- ¡Twilight!. Abrazó la vaquera a su amiga y a Sunset.

\- La próxima te doy coscorrones. Advirtió la chica ruda.

\- Bueno, por ahora hay que buscar una salida. Es peligroso si nos extraviamos en esta situación, ¿no sería mejor ir todas juntas?. Sugirió Rarity en aquellos momentos.

\- No, no lo creo. [Advirtió Fluttershy, quien podía sentir una presencia enemiga en el aire].

\- Fluttershy. Quedó Rarity helada.

\- Las Dríades no son tan ingenuas, no debemos bajar la guardia por nada en el Mundo. Debemos tomar caminos distintos para reunirnos nuevamente. Sugirió la Saintia de Casiopea.

\- ¡Pero ir por caminos separados es muy peligroso!. Intentó Twilight negociar con ella.

\- ¡Por lo menos deberíamos ir a una distancia en la que estamos al pendiente de las otras!. Es probable que sus poderes disminuyan si falta alguna de nosotras. Advirtió Applejack al respecto.

\- Tienes razón, nuestra misión no es derrotar a las Dríades, sino llevarle las Reliquias Divinas que portamos a la Señorita Athena cuanto antes. Recordó Rainbow la misión que todas tenían por adelante.

De golpe, comenzaron a oírse pasos, alguien estaba viniendo para sumarse a la fiesta.

\- Jejejeje, ya veo, ¿entonces sería un problema si una se pierde?. ¡Pues que pena, porque las aplastaré aquí mismo!. Entró en escena el Caballero Dorado Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, el Santo del Templo del Gran Cangrejo había llegado como oponente, les estaba bloqueando el paso y con ello iba a darse una nueva batalla, en especial para Fluttershy, quien le guardaba un profundo odio por lo sucedido durante el ataque a la Santa Academia en el Pasado.

\- DeathMask de Cáncer. Miró la peli rosa a su rival, observándolo con odio, mientras que éste sonreía de forma maligna y estaba protegido por un intenso Cosmos Dorado y los rayos caían cerca suyo.

\- Fluttershy de Casiopea, nos volvemos a ver. Mostró el rival aquella sonrisa siniestra ante ella, pero no le tenía miedo ni nada.

Era el momento de iniciar otra batalla.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35: Les impedía el paso, aquel que bloqueaba el camino de las Saintias era nada más ni nada menos que el temible, aterrador, severo, bastardo y despiadado de...

\- ¡EL SANTO DE ORO DEATHMASK DE CÁNCER!.- Exclamaron todas las chicas sorprendidas de verlo arriba de las rocas, con su dedo índice en alto, mostrando esa sonrisa maligna y aterradora que heleaba la sangre de cualquier persona, un monstruo en el cuerpo de una persona, alguien que era de temer bastante, responsable de las muertes en la Santa Academia y de donde Fluttershy había sido la única sobreviviente del "Bombardeo" que realizó el rival.

Y ahora reaparecía ante ellas, impidiéndoles el paso y siendo observado por una furiosa peli rosa, la cual quería vengar las muertes de sus compañeras, sus Camaradas que habían caído por obra de ese personaje.

\- ¡CHICAS, HUYAN!.- Pidió la peli rosa de Casiopea, pero en eses momentos, el rival las elevó por los aires, riéndose de forma burlona hacia todas ellas.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA, NO SEAN TONTAS, NO CREAN QUE HAY ESCAPATORIA UNA VEZ QUE ESTÁN FRENTE A MÍ!. [Advirtió el peli gris] ¡Tomen, váyanse sin rechistar al Otro Mundo! ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!.- Exclamó el italiano y les lanzó su potente ofensiva, con la cual las mandaría a aquel sitio donde ya había estado Fluttershy.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué es este lugar?!.- Preguntó Sunset de Fénix.

\- ¡¿Es el Otro Mundo?!.- Añadió Pinkie Pie de la Grulla.

\- Esa...es un Puente hacia la Tierra de los Muertos: ¡"La Colina del Yomotsu"!.- Alertó Rainbow Dash a sus amigas.

\- ¡Está arrastrando nuestros cuerpos hacia allí!.- Exclamó Twilight.

* * *

\- Hum, Athena sí que puede ser despiadada mandándolas aquí con apenas la habilidad necesaria. ¡Agradezcan que las dejé morir al instante!. [Se burló de ellas y de ahí se quedó mirándolas] Me pregunto si sus cuerpos se convertirán en comida para los Fantasmas, jajaja. En fin...[Pero cuando estaba por retirarse, escuchó que aún una de ellas, una que ya conocía, aún estaba viva y no iba a darse por vencida así de fácil] ¿Mmh?. Se giró y se llevó una sorpresa.

\- Alto ahí, maldito Cangrejo. Esto...¡ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA!.- Le detuvo Fluttershy.

\- Ja, pero sí tú eres...- Recordó el italiano quién era y de ahí se produjo una intensa explosión que llegó hasta el Inframundo-

* * *

\- ¡¿El Cosmos de Saga ha estallado?! ¡¿Pero qué...?!.- Se preguntó Saori al ver que Eris/Cadence estaba sujetando el cuerpo del inconsciente de Saga/Ares tras aquel golpe que había recibido por su llegada y así liberarlo de la pesada carga de ser el esclavo de la Diosa Maligna.

\- Ares, que ser tan hermoso eres. Ni la Luz de la Égida ni el Trueno de Nike te pudieron extinguir y aún ahora, tu alma se estremece con el deseo de poder que no se detiene. No esperaba menos del hombre que se convirtiera en Dios de mi Nuevo Mundo.- Felicitó la peli negra al hombre que tenía en sus brazos

\- ¡Eris, libera a Saga, no permitiré que sigas aprovechándote de su alma! [Ordenó Saori, pero en aquel momento, la mujer le dirigió una severa mirada y un potente rayo fue en dirección hacia ella, quien se defendió con el Báculo] ¡Kuh! [Gritó la chica y para su sorpresa, el Báculo se estaba quebrando por el impacto] ¡El Poder de Nike!.

\- Señorita Athena, ahora este hombre alcanzará la evolución superior. Negar ese magnífico potencial y su ferviente deseo e intentar sumir en el Eterno Sueño a esta alma rebelde deseosa de pelear, ¿cuán egoísta puedes ser?. [Señaló ella con seriedad y de ahí, el Báculo se destruyó ante los ojos horrorizados de Athena] Señorita Athena, terminó esta Era donde mimaba a los Humanos como bebes en sus brazos, le mostraré un Mundo de conflictos donde los Humanos brillarán más hermosos que nunca. Sentenció Eris, lista para revelar los resultados de su plan, de su "proyecto".

* * *

Por su parte, Fluttershy salía de aquel golpe, aún herida, pero estaba dispuesta para darle pelea a aquel Santo de Oro del Templo del Gran Cangrejo, tenía pensado detenerlo y rescatar a sus amigas del Inframundo.

\- ¡Eres la niña que me invocó!. Recibiste el "Meikai Ha" y volviste a la vida, ¿Qué, te perdiste en el camino a la Colina del Yomotsu?.- Preguntó burlonamente DeathMask hacia la peli rosa tras recordar el momento ocurrido en el Templo de la Luna.

\- ¡No me subestimes, ya utilizaste el "Meikai Ha" una vez contra mí! Y la misma técnica no se repite por segunda vez con un Santo.- Le advirtió Fluttershy al rival.

\- ¡Ja, simplemente tuviste suerte, pero tu cuerpo está por ceder ante el daño del "Meikai Ha", anda, los cuerpos de tus amigas se sienten solas ahí atrás!.- Siguió riéndose DeathMask de ella y cuando Fluttershy miró hacia atrás, se encontró con sus colegas desmayadas.

\- _"Todas...¡¿fueron derrotadas al instante?!...Como aquella vez en la Academia!"_.- Recordó la peli rosa el día del asalto del italiano contra aquel sitio y en donde fue la única sobreviviente, mientras que se veían imágenes del Pasado y de la llegada de DeathMask a aquel sitio.

\- Jejeje, ¡en estas condiciones, su misión fracasó, no salvarán a Athena!. Festejó el rival, cosa que eso hacía enfurecer más a la Saintia de Casiopea.

\- Desgraciado, ¡¿entonces sí te aliaste con Eris?!. ¡DEBEMOS IR DE PRISA CON ATHENA, QUE ESTÁ SUFRIENDO EN ESTE MOMENTO MIENTRAS QUE TÚ ESTÁS AQUÍ!.- Dirigió ella su mirada de furia hacia el oponente, ya que le bloqueaba el paso y de ahí preguntó sobre su alianza con la Diosa Maligna.

\- ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Hago lo que quiero!. [Respondió con euforia y orgullo en su voz, el italiano] Este parecía el bando más divertido ¡y nada más!.

\- ¡¿El más divertido?! ¡POR CULPA DE TUS METEORITOS, MUCHA GENTE EN LA TIERRA CORRE PELIGRO!.- Gritó Fluttershy furiosa.

\- Las vidas humanas son como basura, ¡lo que hacen es apilarse en masa!. ¿Así que a quién le importa? ¡Viviré esta nueva vida como me plazca!. ¡Si, la vida que tú me diste, jajajajajaja!.- Sentenció DeathMask, quien extendió sus brazos, "agradeciendo" a Fluttershy por haberlo traído de nuevo a la vida.-

\- Maldito...- Maldijo ella y comenzó a brillar su Cosmos.-

\- Hmp, ¡¿Qué puedes hacer ahora?!. Sería mejor que orares por tus amigas en el Otro Mundo.- Le "sugirió" esa idea el rival.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! Te dije...¡Que esto aún no termina!.- Ordenó ella, mirándolo con una mirada salvaje.

\- Jejeje, sus almas deben estar en la Entrada de "Yomotsu Hirasaka", si te derroto antes que entren en la Tierra de los Muertos, existe la posibilidad ¡de que regresen!.- Impuso las reglas del juego el rival.

\- ¡Incluso un mono se habría dado cuenta!.- Reconoció Fluttershy aquello.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ¿derrotarme?!. No me digas que hablas enserio, ¡¿por qué no entiendes la diferencia entre nosotros?!- Siguió burlándose el rival de ella.

\- Y qué: ¡NO DARÉ UN PASO ATRÁS! ¡SOLO ERES...EL FANTASMA DETESTABLE QUE MI CORAZÓN REVIVIÓ! ¡TE DERROTARÉ! ¡AQUÍ VA: "GREATEST ERUPTION"! [Juró la chica en derrotarlo y preparó su ofensiva, cosa que por un momento, puso serio a DeathMask].

\- ¡Tonta! Utiliza esa técnica tantas veces quieras, no tendrá efecto. [Dijo pero de golpe, miró hacia el frente] ¿Una bola de fuego?. Aún si la modificas un poco...[Alzó la mirada y con seriedad y luego sonriendo vio a Fluttershy volar en picada hacia él junto con su puño, resplandeciendo como una bomba de fuego lanzada desde un volcán en erupción, llegando a golpear al oponente] Oh, buen trabajo, llegaste a golpear a mi pecho, ¡esta vez quemaste cinco cabellos de mis patillas! ["Felicitó" el italiano y mostró las consecuencias del ataque recibido] Sin embargo, ¡hasta aquí llegaste! ¡Tome, te regreso tu ataque! ¡WAH! [Exclamó y repelió el asalto, devolviendo el mismo y arrojando a la chica hacia atrás]

\- _"Ugh, repelió mi "Greatest Eruption" a máximo poder...Mi cuerpo...ya no tiene energía"_.- Pensó Fluttershy, mientras que caía contra el suelo.

\- Jeje, ¿ya entendiste? [Preguntó DeathMask] No importa cuánto eleves tu Cosmo, al final eso es todo lo que el brazo de una niña puede hacer.- Sentenció el hombre de cabellos grises, sintiéndose victorioso.

\- _"Voy a terminar incapaz de hacer algo...no pude salvar las almas de mis amigas y o la Señorita Athena...es justo como aquella vez..."_.- Pensó la peli rosa, sintiéndose inútil y recordando lo ocurrido aquella vez.

\- ¿Escuchas el lloriqueo de tus amigas muertas?. Preguntó DeathMask, acercándose hacia su oponente y la tomó con fuerza del cuello de la bufanda.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ¡SUÉLTAME!.- Ordenó ella furiosa.

\- ¡Esta vez me aseguraré de mandarte al Otro Mundo!. Si esto vuelve a ocurrir, será muy molesto si te pierdes y vagas por mi "Jardín". [Dijo con burla y de ahí alzó su dedo índice de su mano derecha] Ahora, ¡vamos a la Tierra de los Muertos! ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!. [Exclamó y abrió aquel Portal] Personalmente, ¡te guiaré hasta la Colina del Yomotsu!. Finalizó DeathMask, mientras que llevaba a Fluttershy hacia aquel sitio para arrojarla al Vacío Infinito.

* * *

 **Dios Santo, esto se va a poner feo.**

 **Alexander: Y tú le devolviste esa maldad que tenía antes, ahora en "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", bien hecho, ahora la pobre Fluttershy va a salir volando hacia la Oscuridad.**

 **Yo: Eh, no me culpes, además el modo maligno de DeathMask está mejor que lo que le hizo Toei Animation en la Saga de Hades y en Soul of Gold.**

 **Alexander: Sí, bueno, no lo sé, no estuve presente en la Batalla de la Casa de Cáncer en la Dimensión Unloud, pero pudimos sentir como quemaba viva a UnLucy con las "Llamas Demoníacas", mierda, quedó rostizada, jajajaa. Igual que a Verónica de Nassu.**

 **Yo: Y el pobre Stan que tiene esos recuerdos de aquel hombre con cuerpo de mujer, ese Kurumada es todo un loquillo con las confusiones de género O_O.**

 **Alexander: Sí, así es, oye, ¿y qué crees que pase ahora en la "Colina del Yomotsu"?.**

 **Yo: La verdad, ahora solo podemos esperar y rezar de que Fluttershy tenga un plan o idea para acabar con DeathMask pero de forma urgente, sino se acaba todo.**

 **Alexander: Sí, pelear ahora contra DeathMask es la muerte, si pudimos sentir como quemó viva a UnLucy con las "Llamas Demoníacas", ahora cualquier "Plagado" o de las Unloud se irá a recoger flores a la vera de la ruta, mejor dicho, será parte de su "Jardín".**

 **Yo: Así es, amigo, y será mejor que te prepares, porque para la Casa de Virgo tendrás un papel importante en el capítulo que viene de "Saint Simpsons-Louds" junto con Leni. Por cierto, ahora con los saludos: Coven, gracias por tu comentario en el fic de arriba, me has dado una gran idea y eso lo veremos en el Templo de la Virgen con Alexander y Leni, muchas gracias.**

 **No olviden de comentar y nos estamos viendo para el próximo capítulo :D.**

 **Cuídense y saludos también para FreedomGundam96, Coven, lady-saintiasailor y PoLucy :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36:** **Hola a todos, sí, ya lo sé, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que actualicé este fic, la última vez fue el...¡25 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE ESTE AÑO! ¡SÍ, DESDE SEPTIEMBRE QUE NO ACTUALIZO ESTE FIC! ¿Por qué?. Yo me guió por una de las páginas oficiales de Saint Seiya en Youtube, donde suben los capítulos de Saintia Shö pero desde ese mes que no volvieron a subirlo, no sé por qué, recién subieron los nuevos tomos hace poco, son dos, así que este capítulo será bastante. La verdad que hice bien en actualizarlo en Julio, lo mismo hice con "Next Dimension", así que ya no me fiaré de Youtube, iré a "TuMangaOnline" y de ahí veré el desarrollo de esta historia.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿en dónde nos quedamos?, ah sí: Las chicas se dirigieron al Paraíso de Eris para salvar a Saori, quien ha llegado allí para enfrentarse a la Diosa Maligna, quien ya domina el cuerpo de Cadence, hermana de Twilight. En su avance, las chicas terminaron cayendo en las garras de Phonos de Asesinato, uno de los Dríades y Agentes de Eris, pero tanto la Saintia de Caballo Menor como la de Osa Menor lograron derrotarlo, sin embargo, el siguiente adversario terminó siendo alguien de temer, un verdadero peligro que ahora las ha enviado a la Colina del Yomotsu y en donde su destino pende de un hilo.**

* * *

Las "Ondas Infernales" del Caballero Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, el Santo de Oro del Templo del Gran Cangrejo, habían abierto el camino hacia la Colina del Yomotsu, en donde había llevado hasta allí a Fluttershy de Casiopea, la cual había perdido el "Desafío" que le había impuesto aquel italiano que inspiraba terror, severidad y un grave peligro de muerte.

\- Uhg...no...no puede ser...¿en dónde estoy?.- Se preguntó la Saintia peli rosa, despertando de aquella inconsciencia y lo primero que vio fue un Mundo totalmente oscuro, sin vida y en donde cientos de millones de almas marchaban, haciendo fila, hacia su destino final.

\- Jejejeje, ¡ya llegamos, niñita!. Parece que te has quedado dormida durante el viaje.- Le despertó con aquella risa malvada, el italiano, quien la sostenía con fuerza de la mano, listo para arrojarla al Vacío.

\- ¡¿Qué?!...¡DEATHMASK...PERO DÓNDE...!.- Exclamó la chica, sorprendida, ya que estaba en aquel lugar aterrador, varias almas cayeron al Abismo y ella, viendo que no podía hacer nada, solo pudo apretar con fuerza los dientes.

\- ¡Observa: Esta es la Entrada al Inframundo, la Colina del Yomotsu!. Las Almas de los Fallecidos caen por este Agujero hacia la Tierra de los Muertos! ¡Una vez que hayas caído al Fondo, no volverás a la vida, es una muerte segura!.- Advirtió con burla en su voz, la chica se volteó y lo miró con rabia.

\- ¡Maldito, ¿qué le hiciste a mis amigas! ¡Eres un cobarde, DeathMask!.- Bramó la chica con furia hacia el Caballero Dorado, pero para éste, la ira de ella era como una comedia.

\- ¡Descuida!. Mi Cosmos atraerá a tus amigas y también caerán al Agujero, así todas podrán cuidar de Athena en el Inframundo, ¡jajajajajajaja!.- Se burló más aquel hombre de cabellos grises.

\- ¡Ugh! Porque seguirías a alguien, incluso como Eris, ¡¿siempre que tengan Poder?! ¡¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te aliaste con ella?! ¡NO PUEDE SER ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO, "PORQUE ES DIVERTIDO"! ¡QUIZÁS TÚ USABAS TUS ANTIGUOS MÉTODOS DESPRECIABLES, PERO UTILIZABAS TU PODER POR EL BIEN DE LA TIERRA! ¡¿NO FUE POR ESO QUE LA SEÑORITA ATHENA TE PERMITIÓ PORTAR UNA ARMADURA DORADA, UNA DE LAS MÁS FUERTES?!.- Preguntó ella, desafiante y valiente ante el italiano, el cual quedó callado y serio por un momento.

Éste se volteó para ver aquellas almas de los que había destruido en el Pasado y que vagaban por allí.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:**

\- _Esa es mi verdadera Presa, ¡lo que queda de los Subordinados de Eris!, como si fuera a servir al Jefe de los que están asentando un desagradable olor en mi Jardín.-_ Recordó aquella primera vez en donde Fluttershy había terminado en el Inframundo con el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, quien le mostró el destino final de sus enemigos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:**

\- Ja, ¿qué tonterías dices a último momento?. Qué niña tan estúpida eres, Fluttershy.- Se burló DeathMask, mostrando aquella sonrisa maligna y volvió a alzar a la chica en el aire.- ¡Deja que te cuente un secreto antes de que mueras en paz!: Pensar que todos mis enemigos desalmados todavía tienen algo de Justicia en ellos, ¡es tu debilidad!. Aquellos que hacen pasar su debilidad como Justicia, en realidad desean Poder Absoluto, ¿o es que no envidiabas por ello?. Qué tonta.- Sostuvo con más ironía y maldad en su voz, mirándola fijo, revelando aquel secreto.- En fin, ¡adiós, niñita!.- Finalizó y le soltó la mano a Fluttershy, arrojándola al Abismo.

¿Qué podía hacer aquella muchacha de cabellos rosa?. Mil preguntas abundaban por su cabeza en aquellos momentos.

\- _"¿Será que siempre fui presa de un Deseo de Poder?. Acaso...-_ " Pensó la chica, viendo una retrospectiva del Pasado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Un navío enemigo, con la bandera del saqueo, se preparaba para iniciar el asalto contra aquella isla con sus claras intenciones, mientras que una chica huía desesperada, presa del pánico de los acontecimientos siguientes.

\- No...tengo miedo...el estruendo de las olas y el Cielo Carmesí.- Dijo ella aterrada, pero en aquel momento, una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros apareció, llevando consigo la Armadura de Casiopea consigo.- ¡Rebekka!.- Reconoció la chica a la persona a cargo de la defensa de la isla contra los "Black Saints".

\- ¡Fluttershy!.- Reconoció ella a la muchacha, la cual se lanzó a sus brazos.- Oye, oye, woah, ¿no te dijera que fueras buena y esperaras a que volviera?.- Preguntó tranquila y con una sonrisa, abrazándola.-.

\- Perdón, estaba...estaba preocupada...Lo siento.- Se disculpó Fluttershy.

\- No habrás pensado que perdería contra unos villanos cualquiera, ¿o sí?.- Preguntó Rebekka a la chica.- O tal vez ¿recordaste algo aterrador?. Todo saldrá bien, toda la gente malvada, hasta tus aterradores recuerdos, los incineraré cuantas veces sea necesario, con la "Llama de la Justicia de Cassiopeia".- Prometió Rebekka, llevándole alegría a la chica.

\- ¡Sí!.- Exclamó Fluttershy.

Pero en aquellos momentos, la peli negra se volteó hacia el Oeste, para observar el desembarco enemigo.

\- Fluttershy, sé por qué has venido hasta aquí por mí. Pero necesito que te adelantes- Descubrió aquella verdad y luego pidió a ella.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó Fluttershy.

\- Tal parece que los Peces Gordos llegaron tarde a la fiesta, ¡date prisa y vete, ¿quieres estorbarme?!.- Ordenó Rebekka a la chica de que se fuera del lugar para ponerse a resguardo.

\- De...de acuerdo. Cuídate.- Obedeció ella.- _"Si es Rebekka, estoy segura de que estará bien".-_ Pensó la peli rosa con seguridad de que la chica estaría bien y podía vencer a los enemigos.

\- Sí, ¡Arreglaré esto rápido y regresaré, no te preocupes!.- Prometió Rebekka, una jura de que ella estaría bien, que sería solo un asunto de corta duración.

Por desgracia, esas palabras no pudieron cumplirse, para cuando volvió, la isla había quedado devastada, como si hubiera habido un bombardeo y no dejara nada de pie, los cuerpos sin vida de los "Black Saints" y en medio de unos árboles destruidos, allí yacía la Saintia Rebekka de Cassiopeia, la cual había sacrificado su vida para derrotar a los enemigos y poder a los civiles inocentes.

Pronto, un helicóptero de la "Fundación Graad" aterrizó en la zona de desastre.

* * *

De allí llevaron a Fluttershy hasta la Mansión Kido, en donde estaba el Mayordomo Tatsumi Tokumaru y la "Pandora´s Box de Cassiopeia", reunida en la Sala Principal.

\- Cassiopeia Rebekka se encontraba en la isla y los mantenía a raya para contener el daño a la población. Sí, tal parece que fue un ataque de los "Santos Oscuros" de los que hemos oído recientemente. Desafortunadamente cayó ante ellos al final...sin embargo, había una huérfana a la que estaba instruyendo.- Se encontraba Tatsumi hablando por teléfono, para luego colgar y ver a la niña que observaba aquel "Cofre".- Oye, tú, Fluttershy o como te llames, ¡ya deja en paz esa Armadura!.- Pidió Tatsumi, acercando su mano hacia ella.- Es una lástima lo que le pasó a tu Maestra, pero...- En aquellos momentos, la chica reaccionó, golpeando la mano de Tatsumi.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¿Lástima? ¡Desgraciado, ¿tú qué sabes?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE MORIR REBEKKA?! ¡ELLA SOLO LUCHABA POR LA JUSTICIA!. Si solo fuera más fuerte, ¡estoy segura de que no habría perdido!.- Gritó la peli rosa, furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos ante esa noticia.

\- Eso es lo que significa pelear.- Habló una persona, la cual ingresó en aquella Sala Principal.

\- ¡S...Señorita!.- Se giró Tatsumi, sorprendido, al igual que Fluttershy.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó la peli rosa a la joven peli lila que había ingresado.

\- Soy Kido Saori, la Líder de los Santos de Athena.- Se presentó la chica ante ella, con una forma tan natural y tranquila en su voz.

\- ¡¿Athena?! Qu...- Quedó Fluttershy helada.- _"¡NO ES UNA NIÑA TAN DIFERENTE A MÍ!"._

\- Fluttershy, si así lo deseas, te mostraré la manera de heredar esa Armadura, para que protejas la Paz en la Tierra, ¿ofrecerías tu vida y pelearías junto a mí, Athena?.- Preguntó Saori con decisión y firmeza, pero la chica apretó los puños.

\- Debes estar bromeando, solo porque Rebekka ya no está, ¡¿piensas que puedes reemplazarla conmigo?!. Si se trata de derrotar a los villanos que asesinaron a Rebekka, ¡estoy preparada para ir hasta el Infierno!. Pero si vienes para reemplazar la vida de Rebekka, como si fuera una Pieza de Ajedrez, ¡ni siquiera dar su vida por la suya!.- Exclamó con furia hacia Athena.

\- ¡Pedazo de...! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a la Señorita Athena?!.- Preguntó Tatsumi, furioso por aquella ofensa hacia su Señorita.

\- ¡Ni pienses que voy a creerte, si sales de la Nada diciendo que eres Athena!.- Finalizó Fluttershy con su "bombardeo".

\- Tienes razón, discúlpame.- Pidió perdón Saori, quien bajó la mirada.- supongo que es complicado que me creas, esa Señorita murió porque no tengo suficiente Poder, no obstante, no puedo permitir que heredes esa valiosa Armadura para tu venganza personal. Sin embargo, tu mano.- Dijo Saori y se la tomó a Fluttershy.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó ella y la peli lila la apoyó sobre la "Pandora´s Box", apareciendo el espíritu de la antigua Saintia.-

\- ¿Lo ves?. Si es porque el día que protegerás la Justicia en la Tierra peleando junto con esta Armadura, entonces, ella estará allí, siempre cuidándote.- Señaló Saori con firmeza, dándole ánimos a la peli rosa.

\- _Fluttershy, es tu turno de hacerla resplandecer con la Fuerza de tu Vida...-_ Le dijo la peli negra.

* * *

Aquellos ánimos habían despertado a la chica, quien abrió los ojos.

\- ¡"La Llama de la Justicia de Cassiopeia"!.- Recordó ella la frase de su Maestra y un Halo de Luz se elevó por los Cielos.

\- ¿Qué...?.- Se preguntó DeathMask y en medio de esa explosión de Cosmos, Fluttershy salió del Abismo, cayendo como una bomba en picada, dándole una patada en el rostro contra el italiano, quien cayó al piso. Luego de ese ataque, se levantó sin su Casco y mostrando una mirada lunática en sus ojos.

\- ¡Wooh! Jeje, un Pilar de Fuego haciendo erupción en el Agujero del Inframundo, es la primera vez que veo algo así.- Felicitó el rival a la chica.- ¿Qué, le vendiste tu Alma a Hades por ayuda?.- Preguntó con burla.

\- ¡Ja, sí, claro!. Me encontré con una antigua conocida, ¡porque me tiraste por ese Agujero...a la Entrada del Inframundo!. _"Estoy segura que vio que seguía aferrada al Pasado, obsesionada con obtener Poder y vino para abrirme los ojos".-_ ¡VOY A CREER EN LAS "LLAMAS DE LA JUSTICIA" QUE HEREDÉ DE ELLA Y CON ELLAS TE DERROTARÉ, AQUÍ VA!: ¡"BURNING LAVA RAIN"!.- Finalizó Fluttershy ante un callado DeathMask, para luego lanzar su ofensiva contra el italiano, provocando un verdadero bombardeo de fuego, el cual cayó sobre el enemigo.- ¡¿Lo golpee?!.- Se preguntó.

\- Jajajajaa, eso no es suficiente.- Escuchó una voz y de ahí apareció el rival, saliendo intacto del ataque.- ¡TU ODIO NO ES SUFICIENTE, TU DESEO DE VENGANZA CONTRA MÍ NO TE ALCANZA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, NUNCA ME DERROTARÁS CON PALABRITAS DULCES, ¿QUÉ NO DESEAS MÁS PODER?!.- Exclamó el villano, mientras que lanzaba una risa maligna contra la chica.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No quiero venganza, si vas a ser nuestro enemigo, debo derrotarte para salvar a la Señorita Athena!.- Respondió a las ofensas, Fluttershy.

\- ¡RECUERDA ESE SUFRIMIENTO QUE OLVIDASTE, CUBRE TU PUÑO CON ESA FURIA Y APLASTA A TU ENEMIGO!. Si lo haces puede que despiertes el Cosmos Definitivo, jejejejeje.- Le mencionó DeathMask, intentando seducirla para cumpliera esa ambición.

\- No lo escuches o seguirás el Camino Equivocado.- Le advirtió un conocido que entraba en escena, descendiendo a tierra.

\- Eres...¡Eres tú!: ¡Señor Mu de Aries!.- Reconoció Fluttershy al peli lila del Templo del Carnero Blanco, el cual había llegado para el combate.

\- DeathMask, hace tiempo que nos vimos en los "Cinco Viejos Picos".- Le dirigió Mu su palabra hacia el italiano, mientras que de ahí se estaba por iniciar la Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu.

* * *

 **¡Feliz regreso de Saintia MLP :D, aquí estamos de vuelta, Camaradas!. Espero que les guste este capítulo, se viene la pelea en la Colina del Yomotsu: Mu de Aries y Fluttershy de Cassiopeia contra DeathMask de Cáncer, ¿quién ganará? ¡Hagan sus apuestas, porque la Casa de Montana las vuelto a poner!. Este es mi "Segundo Regalo de Nochebuena-Navidad-Año Nuevo 2018-Reyes Magos" para todos ustedes, el 25 sale el siguiente capítulo de este fic.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, PoLucy, lady-saintiasailor, Ich y Coven. Nos vemos y ¡Felices Fiestas 2017! :D.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37:** La Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu estaba por empezar, Mu de Aries y Fluttershy de Cassiopeia contra DeathMask de Cáncer, quien había sido golpeado por la peli rosa tras haberla intentado arrojar al Abismo de aquel lugar tenebroso, ahora era el momento del combate.

\- ¡Señor Mu, ¿qué hace usted aquí?!.- Preguntó Fluttershy al Arriano.

\- Si el "Praesepe" es una Entrada al Inframundo, eso significa que hace una Conexión con toda la Tierra, aunque no pueda entrar y salir tan fácilmente como él, existen formas de venir aquí.- Respondió Mu, mientras que mantenía los ojos cerrados y de ahí los abrió, mirando a su antiguo Camarada, el cual mantenía esa sonrisa burlona.- Además, si DeathMask de Cáncer revivió, tenía que estar al tanto de lo que ocurría aquí.

\- Je.- Lanzó el italiano una pequeña risa y luego miró a su rival.- ¡Oye, Mu, ¿vas a estorbarme otra vez?. Eres insufrible! ¡¿O quieres que esculpa tu rostro muerto?! ¡Jajajajajaja!.- Se burló el peli gris de su contrincante.

\- Parece que despertó como una Nueva Dríade.- Señaló Mu en la Armadura del italiano, la cual cambiaba de apariencia y color.

\- Tiene razón razón, Señor Mu: La Armadura tiene una apariencia distinta, ¡es de un color rojo oscuro como la sangre!.- Apuntó Fluttershy hacia la transformación que tenía DeathMask en su protección.- Pero, un momento...¡él salió de mí!.- Recordó la peli rosa cuando reapareció aquel hombre cuando estaba detenida en el Templo de la Luna.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Mu se puso serio, la revelación de Fluttershy lo tomó por sorpresa en aquellos momentos.

\- Así es, también pensé que se trataba de una Ilusión que nació de tu corazón, sin embargo, Eris es una Diosa capaz de afectar el Remordimiento del Alma Humana, dicho de otro modo, ella tiene el Poder de influir en los Seres Espirituales: Ella capturó el Alma de DeathMask mientras ésta se encontraba vagando en la Entrada del Inframundo y al introducirla en el Cuerpo de una Dríade, que surgió de una "Semilla Maligna", se transformó en esto.- Apuntó Mu, mientras que la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer desaparecía de DeathMask en aquellos momentos, sumado a las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido tras la derrota del Santo de Oro en su Templo Zodiacal a manos de Shiryu de Dragón y su destino con Eris.-

\- Después de todo, esta Vestimenta Carmín me queda mucho mejor. Yo soy el Ente que se alimenta del Odio nacido en los Seres Humanos: ¡Soy DeathMask del Castigo!.- Dio a conocer el italiano su nuevo nombre como Santo de Eris.

\- ¡¿Dijo "Del Castigo"?!.- Preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida.- Ja, aún así sigues siendo un hijo de puta, un asesino que pagará caro por las muertes de mis Camaradas en la Santa Academia, maldito.- Juró la chica en derrotar a aquel rival por el bombardeo que había provocado anteriormente.

Ella estaba a punto de pelear, pero Mu puso su mano en los hombros de la chica.

\- Cassiopeia, retrocede.- Pidió el Arriano de Jamir.- DeathMask, no negaré que mataste a muchos en tu vida anterior, pero al menos eras alguien que se enorgullecía de acabar con su enemigo sin derramar sangre, por lo que esa Vestimenta ensangrentada no te queda.- Advirtió Mu, quien mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó el italiano, ahora con un tono seriedad y frialdad en su voz.

\- Y es todavía más extraño que tú despreciabas la vida humana como basura, revivieras porque no podías morir en paz. Por eso, antes de que manches tu nombre como el "Muñeco de Eris"; erradicaré tu cuerpo corrupto.- Juró el peli lila, mientras que abría los ojos y mantenía su mirada severa.- ¡Ahora, regresa a la Tierra de los Muertos, bajo esta Enorme Luz, DeathMask! ¡" ¡"EXTINCIÓN ESTELAR"!.- Dio Mu por finalizado su discurso y de ahí se preparó para lanzar su ofensiva contra el peli gris.

\- ¡TONTO, NO CREAS QUE TE DEJARÉ HACER LO QUE TÚ QUIERAS EN MI JARDÍN, TU LUZ SE EXTINGUIRÁ ANTE LA OSCURIDAD DEL INFRAMUNDO!. ¡"SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA-"!.- Le advirtió el italiano y de ahí envío su contra-ofensiva contra Mu.

\- ¡UAAH! ¡MALDITO! ¡LOS COSMOS ESTÁN ARDIENDO ENTRE ELLOS, ¿ESTÁN A LA PAR?!.- Se preguntó Fluttershy al estar en medio de la batalla.

\- Jejejejeeje, ¿Qué sucede, Mu?. Parece que sufres, quizás ¡es porque no puedes utilizar todo tu Poder en esa Postura!.- Siguió el rival burlándose del Arriano.

\- ¿Qué es eso?.- Señaló Fluttershy, ya que en aquellos momentos, un enorme grupo de Muertos atraparon al Caballero de Aries.

\- Ugh...¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y estos Fantasmas?! ¡¿No me los puedo quitar...?!.- Se preguntó Mu asombrado.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Mi Poder para manipular a las Almas ha superado sus límites, ¡es casi como si los Espíritus vagando en el "Praesepe" fueran de mi parte y al venir aquí tan despreocupados, es como si fueran ratas cayendo en mi trampa!.- Sentenció DeathMask en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Qué...es...?.- Mu ahora estaba atrapado por aquellas almas.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE, ¿ESTÁ EMPUJANDO AL SEÑOR MU?! ¡El Poder de las Dríades, ¿es así de grande?!.- Quiso saber Fluttershy, mientras que una intensa ráfaga se hacía sentir.- ¡El Poder de Eris, ¿fluye en ellos?!.

\- Venga, ¡es tu fin, vuela a Otra Dimensión junto con estos Fantasmas!.- Exclamó el italiano.

\- Qu...¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó pero no hubo respuesta.

\- ¡"SEKISHIKI METSU MEIKAI HA"!.- Lanzó DeathMask en aquellos momentos su más letal ofensiva, la cual fue como un bombardeo de almas, provocando una explosión que arrojó por los aires a Fluttershy y a Mu.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NOS ESTÁ JALANDO HACIA EL INTERIOR!.- Gritó ella.

\- ¡La Entrada del Inframundo se está haciendo más grande, está succionando todo como si fuera un Agujero Negro!.- Exclamó Mu.

\- ¡Es increíble...¿destruyó la Colina del Yomotsu?!.- Se preguntó Fluttershy, viendo el grado de destrucción provocado por la ofensiva de DeathMask, sumado a que de golpe, Mu se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto es...una "Barrera Invisible"!.- Exclamó con sorpresa, sumado a que vio a un par de personas recién llegadas que estaban dentro de la defensa.- ¡Twilight, chicas! ¡¿Y el Señor Mu?!.- Halló la peli rosa a sus amigas y luego vio a Mu, el cual dirigía aquella defensa.- ¡SEÑOR MU! ¡¿SEÑOR MU?! ¡¿ESTÁ DETENIENDO EL VÓRTICE CREADO POR EL "MEIKAI HA" ÉL SOLO?!.- Se preguntó la chica asombrada.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ES INÚTIL, ¿CREES QUE PUEDES PREOCUPARTE POR ESAS MOCOSAS EN ESTAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS?!.- Preguntó DeathMask con burla en su voz.

\- ¡Estas chicas son nuestra única esperanza para salvar a Athena! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MUERAN!.- Juró Mu en proteger a las Saintias.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA, VEAMOS CUÁNTO DURAS ASÍ! ¡EL VÓRTICE DE MI "MEIKAI HA" NO SE DETENDRÁ HASTA QUE SUCCIONE TODAS LAS ALMAS EN EL "PRAESEPE"!.- Advirtió el rival, ya que aquel "huracán" o "tornado" no paraba de llevarse todo lo que había allí.

\- ¡Señor Mu, por favor, déjeme atravesar la "Barrera" para luchar contra DeathMask!.- Pidió Fluttershy al Arriano de cabellos lila.- ¡Señor Mu! ¡Maldición, es inútil, no me escucha! ¡¿Qué no hay manera de atravesar este "Muro"?! ¡¿NO HAY MANERA DE QUE CRUCE A ESE LADO?!.- Se preguntó la peli rosa, viendo a que los dos Caballeros estaban cara a cara.

\- Oye, Mu, ¿qué es lo que quiere esa mocosa que está detrás de ti? ¿Por qué no la dejas pasar?.- Preguntó el italiano pero el Arriano permaneció callado.- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, QUIZÁS NO PUEDES, PORQUE EN CUANTO RETIRES LA "BARRERA", TODOS SERÁN SUCCIONADOS POR EL "VÓRTICE" Y MORIRÁN! ¡DE TODOS MODOS VAN A MORIR CUANDO AGOTES TU PODER, ESO TE PASA POR PROTEGER A UNAS DEBILUCHAS!.- Sentenció pero en medio de su risa maligna, se llevó una gran sorpresa: Fluttershy estaba yendo contra el "Muro" con su puño levantado para destruirlo.- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó, helado, mientras que él y Mu se volteaban para ver a la peli rosa dirigirse hacia el combate.

* * *

 **¡Ufff, Dios, se viene el "Segundo Round"! ¡Fluttershy está decidida a pelear y no dejará que Mu sea derrotado por DeathMask! Pero ¿podrá triunfar? ¿logrará derrotar al ahora Caballero-Dríade del Castigo?. No se lo vayan a perder. Este es otro de mis "Regalos de Nochebuena-Navidad-Año Nuevo 2018-Reyes Magos" para todos ustedes :D.**

 **Espero que les guste y cuando salga el próximo tomo, veremos los resultados de la pelea entre Fluttershy contra DeathMask, sumado a que Twilight y las demás han llegado, inconscientes, hacia el Inframundo.**

 **Saludos para:**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Espero que Tenma esté bien, jejeje, esa "Caja-Bomba" también fue un regalo de otro de mis OC, Yoshikage Alexander, de otra Dimensión, Stand Master de "Killer Queen", hijo adoptivo de Kira Yoshikage y Shinobu Kawajiri, un chico tímido, inteligente pero que se enoja bastante si se le ofende a sus padres biológicos de Sarajevo o sus adoptivos, además de que es el novio de Luna Loud.**

 **"Aparece un peli negro, vestimenta del mismo color y anteojos de Sol Ray-Ban".**

 **Yoshikage Alexander: Pido disculpas, Señor FreedomGundam96, esa "Bomba" la mandó el Emperador Alexander para molestar a Tenma, usted ya sabe como es, es muy bipolar Alex. "Hace una reverencia", lo siento, no volverá a pasar, menos mal que no envío a mi "Sheer Heart Attack", ya con Lori tengo problemas porque este tanque-bomba le estalló varias veces, ¿Qué puedo hacer?! D:. Si hasta "Killer Queen" la odia a ella y está más encariñada con sus otras hermanas y Lincoln, además de protegerme a mí y a mi novia Luna Loud.**

 **"Con ello, Yoshikage Alexander se retira con su novia Luna Loud y Killer Queen".**

 **Ahí lo tienes a mi nuevo OC, sigue las tradiciones japonesas :D.**

 *** lady-saintiasailor.**

 *** PoLucy.**

 **¡Felices Fiestas 2018 para todos ustedes! ¡Y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene!.**

 **¡Good Night, Morioh Cho!.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38:** **Flashbacks:**

Antes de que se viera la Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu, se veía un flashbacks de Fluttershy junto con Mu, el cual se hallaba en los bordes de los acantilados del Santuario, poco después de los Combates en las 12 Casas. La chica había recibido una noticia que la dejó helada y sorprendida, ya aquella persona que había llegado y destruido la Santa Academia, ahora ya no estaba no más entre ellos.

\- DeathMask de Cáncer...¡¿murió?!.- Preguntó la peli rosa, mientras que el Arriano permanecía serio y mirando hacia el Sur.

\- Sí, cayó a manos de Shiryu de Dragón.- Respondió Mu, volteándose y con los ojos cerrados, dando la respuesta final.

\- ¡¿Shiryu de Dragón?! ¡¿Un Santo de Bronce lo derrotó?!.- Volvió a preguntar Fluttershy, causando que el peli lila se volteara para verla.

\- Y Shiryu no fue el único, los cinco Santos de Bronce entablaron mortales batallas en contra de los Santos de Oro que protegían al Patriarca. Y en medio de la Batalla, despertaron el Cosmos Definitivo, sobrepasando así a los Santos de Oro y atravesaron las Doce Casas para proteger a Athena.- Contó Mu más sobre lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Estos jóvenes realizaron un Milagro!. El Cosmos Definitivo.- Exclamó Fluttershy, viéndose unas imágenes de Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki heridos, con sus Armaduras dañadas pero aún así, su espíritu de lucha fue superior a todo.

\- Sí, así es, Fluttershy, estoy seguro de que has escuchado acerca de él.- Alegó Mu con la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados.- Los Movimientos a la Velocidad de la Luz y Fuerza sin igual de los Santos de Oro, son gracias a ese Cosmos Definitivo. Por supuesto, no es imposible por uno de Plata o hasta de Bronce despertarlo.- Agregó Mu más información al respecto.- En una Batalla de Santos, el resultado queda a favor de quién eleve su Cosmos al Máximo.- Apuntó el Arriano, mientras que la peli rosa lo escuchaba atentamente.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** El "Muro de Cristal" de Mu había estallado en cientos de miles de fragmentos, volando por los aires, una explosión se había desatado, alguien se dirigía hacia el encuentro con ese Caballero, con ese traidor que estaba al "servicio" de Eris, la persona que estaba destinada a cumplir su misión de una vez por todas, en derrotarlo y finalmente salvar a Athena junto con sus amigas.

\- ¡Fluttershy!.- Gritó Mu, mientras que la veía a ella dirigirse en picada hacia un sorprendido DeathMask.

\- ¡Señor Mu, por favor, cuide de Twilight y las demás! ¡En este momento, soy la única que puede detenerlo, apostaré todo...a este último ataque!.- Depositó Fluttershy su destino, su futuro y la seguridad de sus amigas en que ella pudiera derrotar al enemigo de una vez.

\- ¡Casiopea!.- Gritó el peli lila, viendo la determinación de la chica en pelear.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Te quieres morir, idiota?!. Por qué te lanzarías directo al "Centro del Vórtice del Metsu-Meikaiha".- Preguntó con burla el italiano, pero en aquellos momentos, Fluttershy voló en dirección hacia él, avanzando y sin importarle aquella "defensa" levantada por el enemigo, la cual atravesó simplemente.- ¡NO...PUEDE SER! ¡ESTA NIÑA...APROVECHÓ EL "VÓRTICE" PARA AVANZAR!.- Quedó sorprendido y helado por lo ocurrido, ahora estaba contra las cuerdas, entre la espada y la pared.

\- ¡DEATHMASK, YO TE VENCERÉ!.- Exclamó la peli rosa, incendiando su Cosmos al máximo nivel, sobrepasando todos los límites y provocando que se encendiera todo el lugar oscuro.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿LA POTENCIA DE LAS LLAMAS SE INCREMENTÓ POR EL "VÓRTICE"?!.- Quiso saber el rival, viendo que se dirigía hacia un gigantesco "tsunami" de fuego.

\- ¡ARDE, MI COSMOS! ¡ELÉVATE HASTA EL COSMOS DEFINITIVO! ¡UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! ¡"BURNING LAVA RAIN"!.- Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, la chica, mientras que lanzaba su ofensiva contra el italiano.

\- Uhg.- Quedó el rival totalmente petrificado.

En ese momento, en la posición donde se encontraba DeathMask, se produjo una increíble explosión, la cual iluminó todo el sitio y llamando la atención de Mu, quien bajó la mirada para ver el grado de destrucción causado por el "Burning Lava Rain" de Fluttershy en aquellos momentos, en donde observó un enorme y profundo cráter causado por el impacto del bombardeo de Cosmos.

\- _"El Cosmos de Casiopea se encendió inmediatamente". ¡¿Lo habrá logrado?!".-_ Se preguntó Mu.

Por desgracia, en el momento en que el humo se disipó por completo, una sonrisa burlona apareció en DeathMask, mostrándose a él agarrando del cuello a Fluttershy, la cual lo miraba con furia en sus ojos.

\- Qué mal, si hubiera caído al "Yomotsu Hirasaka", habrás ganado.- Alegó el peli gris, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Kuh...no es justo...- Se lamentó la peli rosa.

\- ¡Ja, Qué más da la Equidad o el Mérito en una batalla! ¡Solo importa el resultado!.- Exclamó DeathMask con aires de victoria, mientras que se veía como aquel "Agujero" se tragaba todo a su paso.

\- _"Haa, tiene razón...si no hago algo para detenerlo...El "Metsu Meikai lo consumirá todo, ¡por lo menos debo contener su poder un poco para que el Señor Mu, Twilight y las demás puedan escapar".-_ Pensó la chica, viendo que tenía que formar un plan urgente.

\- ¡Ya no puedes usar tus técnicas, serás tragada por el "Vórtice" y caerás hacia el "Yomotsu Hirasaka". ¿O quieres que te entierre yo mismo? ¡Elige!.- Desafió DeathMask a la chica.

\- Kuh...- Gimió la chica y de ahí tomó la mano de su enemigo.

\- Hmp, ¿todavía te resistes? ¿O pagarás por tu vida?.- Preguntó el italiano con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No...lo siento...no hay nada que pueda hacer...al final hay algo que quiero entregarte...ya que una vez fuiste un Santo. ¿Al menos se lo llevarías a la Señorita Athena?.- Preguntó ella, parecía que se estaba rindiendo, incluso sus ojos se humedecieron y bajaron las lágrimas, llamando la atención de DeathMask, pero en esos momentos, la muchacha se soltó del agarre que ejercía el enemigo sobre su cuello.- ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE LO RECIBAS, CANGREJO DESGRACIADO! ¡YA QUE TE GUSTA ESA HORRENDA ARMADURA OXIDADA, AQUÍ TIENES UN REGALO!.- Sentenció y de ahí dirigió su puño, el cual estaba iluminado por su Cosmos, hacia su rival, arrebatando del Casco suyo un importante y crucial elemento, provocando que éste cayera hacia atrás.- ¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué...?! ¡Luz emana del cuerpo de DeathMask! ¡¿Es este el poder del Kanzashi?!.- Se preguntó ella, viendo aquella pequeña flecha o dardo en sus manos, hasta que de golpe se pudo ver la verdadera Oscuridad del enemigo.

El Caballero Dorado DeathMask de Cáncer había sido derrotado, sin embargo, aún no terminaba la batalla.

\- Mocosa insolente, eliminaste el Núcleo con el poder de purificación de la Luna, ¿cómo te atreves a exponerme con esta apariencia?.- Preguntó una misteriosa voz que emergía desde la Oscuridad.

\- ¡¿Quién diablos eres?!.- Preguntó ella.

\- Yo soy Poena de la Venganza, soy una Dríade que nació de la Señorita Eris hace mucho tiempo, en la Era Mitológica.- Se presentó aquel personaje oscuro, en donde no se veía su rostro pero sí la Armadura.

\- ¡LA VERDADERA FORMA DE LA DRÍADE! ¡¿EL ALMA DE DEATHMASK DESAPARECIÓ?!.- Se preguntó Fluttershy, cuando en esos momentos, una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en el aire.

\- Mnh, aunque no eres como el Núcleo que mi madre eligió, no estás nada mal, hueles como mi flor favorita. Creo que voy a poseer tu alma.- Finalizó Poena, lanzándose hacia ella, quebrando su Armadura.

\- ¡¿Q...QUÉ ES ESTO?!.- Se preguntó la peli rosa.

\- ¡RECIBE UNA NUEVA VIDA COMO SIRVIENTE DE LA SEÑORITA ERIS!.- Exclamó la rival, lanzándose hacia ella, quien estaba inmovilizada.

\- Es...es inútil, ¡no puedo escapar! Kuh...- Se lamentó ella, sin embargo, deteniendo la oleada enemiga, una misteriosa Luz Dorada emergió desde la Oscuridad, apareciendo en los Cielos.- Esa es...¡¿La Armadura Dorada de Cáncer?!.- Quedó ella sorprendida de verla: DeathMask, su espíritu, la había enviado para ayudarla en la batalla.

* * *

 **Lamentablemente, Camaradas, hasta aquí llegamos, porque de vuelta el manga de "Saintia Shö" entra en Hiatus hasta Marzo T_T, tenemos que aguantar lo que queda de Enero hasta llegar a ese mes. Me pregunto cómo lo tomarán todos. "Escucha los gritos de los fans que se lamentan". Pero, jejeje, veamos qué está haciendo Alexander, ya que Kazuya Kobayashi, el OC de FreedomGundam96 ha llegado para volver a ser el sujeto de pruebas de Lisa Loud.**

 **"Vemos al bosnio sentado en una silla, observando el "show" de los experimentos que Lisa le hace a Kazuya".**

 **Alexander: Ufff, Dios, este chico tiene coraje para venir hasta aquí, en donde casi Lori lo mata por sus peleas contra el Señor Hades, pero menos mal que no pasó a mayores. Jejeje, Dios, mira cómo lo soporta el chico todas las probetas que Lisa le pide que tome, solo esperemos que no se convierta en un monstruo XD.- Dice el bosnio, mientras que mira al público.- Saludos, Humanos, aquí está su amigo Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos para mandarles saludos y las últimas noticias de esta cuenta: Para empezar, primero, sí, lamentablemente el manga de "Saintia Shö" volverá a estar en Hiatus hasta el mes de Marzo, al igual que "Next Dimension", éste vuelve en Abril. Tenemos mucho tiempo de espera, por desgracia u.u.**

 **Segundo: Este Viernes 19 de Enero, Montana termina con el fic "Te amo" y la secuela empieza en Febrero. Tercero: Se vienen proyectos de "Las Aventuras de Tintin" con "Gravity Falls", pero para más adelante, por ahí en Abril, si el tiempo lo permite. Cuarto, hacia la semana que viene, el Lunes 22 de Enero se cierran las inscripciones para los autores que deseen poner a sus OC en el fic que saldrá en Marzo llamado "Magical Loud Girls", recuerden, tienen hasta este Lunes 22, luego no hay marcha atrás. Quinto, se continuará con "Saint Miraculous" también.**

 **Eso es todo, espero que les guste este capítulo. Saludos y abrazos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, PoLucy y Coven :D. Nos vemos, se despide de ustedes Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos, deseándoles un buen día Miércoles para todos :D.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39:** **Literalmente estoy sorprendido, acaba de salir un nuevo tomo de "Saintia Shö" y yo pensaba que iba a tener que esperar hasta Abril, pero no, es medio raro pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?.**

 **Veamos qué pasará.**

* * *

Allí estaba la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer, ¿por qué había llegado? ¿acaso era obra del destino? ¿Era el propio Caballero Máscara de la Muerte que había venido a salvarla, a darle su apoyo para derrotara a la Dríade enemiga?. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, estaba a punto de morir y ahora venía al rescate, esto no era posible.

\- La Armadura de Cáncer...¿Qué hace aquí?.- Se preguntó Fluttershy al verla.

\- _Ugh, ¿la Armadura vino a entrometerse?. No, hay algo más ahí.-_ Dijo la rival, mientras que la misma se desarmaba y daba vida, traía en escena a cierto Santo Dorado de Italia, el cual apareció ante Fluttershy, mostrando esa sonrisa maligna.

\- ¿DeathMask?.- Preguntó la peli rosa sorprendida.- Je, ya me abandonaste una vez, pero me elegiste otra vez, ¿no, Cáncer?.

\- Maldición, eres la mocosa con la peor suerte, ¡pero gracias a ti, desperté!.- Exclamó y bramó el italiano con severidad al ver a cierta chica.

\- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que estás del lado de la Justicia otra vez?!.- Preguntó Fluttershy al joven, el cual se volteó hacia el frente.

\- Ja, ¿de qué hablas, niña?. Siempre he apoyado a la Justicia, iba a simular estar del lado de las Dríades ¡pero cambié de opinión!.- Fue su respuesta y estaba preparado para el combate.- Tal y como lo pensé, ¡esta Armadura de Oro es sin duda la más cómoda!.

No lo podía creer, el italiano estaba de su parte, había jugado con el enemigo, había "intercambiado" su posición pero todo era una obra de teatro, un espectáculo que él gozaba hacer y en especial con ahora regresar, despierto, fresco, listo para el combate final. Fue en ese momento, en el que el italiano comenzó a brillar de un intenso Cosmos Dorado, el cual era como un enorme Sol.

\- _"¡Qué resplandeciente!. Nunca pensé que una Armadura Dorada verdadera pudiera brillar de esa forma".-_ Pensó Fluttershy, mientras que el enemigo también encendía su Cosmos y éste engullía a todo el sitio de la "Colina del Yomotsu".

\- _Tú, ¿Qué no eres el Alma del Santo que capturamos? ¿Quieres que te degollemos, en vez de ir en paz al Otro Mundo?.-_ Preguntó la rival desde la Oscuridad, pero en ese momento, Máscara de la Muerte volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa de maldad.

\- Hmp, no digas tonterías, sería mejor si vas corriendo con Eris/Cadence pronto como puedas.- Respondió con burla el peli gris.

\- _¿Qué?. Jajaja, ya veo, por supuesto hay cosas que solo mi Madre puede ver, como pensé, eres un Alma Digna de llevar mi nombre. Pero ¡NO HAY ESCAPATORIA, , VAMOS, ENTRÉGAME TU VIDA UNA VEZ MÁS!.-_ Bramó con furia y orgullo la Dríade, pero eso no asustaba al italiano.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, DeathMask!.- Pidió Fluttershy.

\- ¡Jajaja, tranquila, niña, no te preocupes!.- Tranquilizó el italiano y de ahí se volteó una vez al enemigo.- ¡Estoy aquí para que me hagas pagar por todo lo que me han hecho!.- Sentenció, sin dejar esa sonrisa de burla y triunfo, apuntó con su dedo hacia el rival, lanzando una ofensiva que lo inmovilizó.

\- _¿Qué? Mi cuerpo...no responde. ¡¿Qué es esto?!.-_ Quiso saber ésta, mientras que el rival volví a abrir los ojos.

\- Jejeje, te tengo, aquí, un Espíritu sin Sustancia como tú ¡no es más que un juguete para mí!.- Fue su respuesta hacia la Dríade.

\- _¡IMPOSIBLE!. Que un Humano me controle a mí, que nací directamente de la Señorita Eris, ¡es inaudito!.-_ Se negó a creer que estaba siendo controlada por el Santo del Templo del Gran Cangrejo, pero el miedo comenzaba a sentirse dentro de ella.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Pues regocíjate, porque recibirás un "Servicio Especial"!. Si te mando al Inframundo, nos vamos a ver seguido y como no quiero ver tu cara fea por toda la Eternidad, ¡te mandaré volando a una Dimensión Desconocida con Fuegos Artificiales Enormes!.- Sentenció DeathMask, mostrando ese lado maligno y severo, lleno de Justicia, mientras que Poena pedía clemencia.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH, NO LO HAGAS!.- Rogó la rival, pero fue tarde, en ese momento, el italiano alzó su brazo izquierdo, apuntando hacia ella.

\- ¿Haces los honores, Fluttershy?.- Le invitó el peli gris, ella dudó pero sin embargo asintió con la cabeza, tomando a DeathMask y preparando el golpe final.

\- ¡NO!.- Gritó aterrada Poena.

\- ¡"SEKISHIKI MEIKAI HA"!.- Exclamaron tanto DeathMask como Fluttershy, lanzando la ofensiva final contra la oponente, a la cual arrojaron hacia aquella Dimensión de donde nunca iba a poder salir.

Pero antes de desaparecer, ésta tenía un último mensaje.

\- _Porque...tu corazón...ansiaba por el Mundo que ellos crearon...el Nuevo Mundo de la Señorita Eris/Cadence y el Señor Saga...-_ No puedo la Dríade Poena de la Venganza completar su frase, ya que en ese momento, fue su hora final.

\- Ja, qué sueño tan interesante.- Se burló DeathMask del proyecto que tenía esa Diosa del Caos con el ahora Dios de la Guerra Saga de Géminis/Ares.

De ahí, todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

Una cueva con estalactitas, estaban de regreso al mismo punto donde había derrotado Twilight al Dríade Phonos del Asesinato junto con Sunset, ahora estaban de regreso a sus cuerpos, después de que sus Almas fueran sacadas de los mismos por el Caballero Dorado y fue la peli agua marina quien se despertó, abriendo los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado.

\- Ugh...- Gimió Twilight, mientras que las demás se despertaban.

\- ¿Volvimos a este lugar?.- Preguntó Applejack.

\- Este...estoy segura...Dios, mi cabeza, siento como si alguien me hubiera golpeado la cabeza con una palanca.- Se agarró Rainbow Dash, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos.

\- Esperen, sí, volamos hasta la Entrada del Inframundo y después, eh...perdimos el conocimiento y creo que subimos por una Colina con una fila interminable. Un momento...Creo...¡creo que yo los vi...DeathMask y Fluttershy estaban peleando en ese lugar oscuro!.- Recordó Twilight y en ese momento se giró para ver a su amiga de cabellos rosa, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

\- ¿Estará bien?. Dios, recuerden que cuando veamos a la "Jardinera", le voy a romper la cabeza a patadas, lo juro.- Preguntó Sunset y luego juró que acabaría con la rival que las había mandado hasta allí.

Pero Twilight estaba preocupada por su amiga, así que se giró y corrió a toda prisa hacia donde estaba Fluttershy.

\- ¡¿Fluttershy?! ¡Fluttershy!.- Gritaba la peli agua marina, en un intento por despertarla.

* * *

Era el momento de la despedida, Fluttershy estaba flotando en el aire y DeathMask no se movía de su posición, estaba quieto y aún brillando bajo un intenso Cosmos Dorado que lo cubría por completo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ya no te quedan fuerzas para regresar después de nuestra pelea?. Dile a Mu que te lleve o algo.- Se dirigió hacia ella con seriedad en su voz.

\- DeathMask.- Le llamó la chica.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó el italiano, sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Esa Armadura resplandeciente aceptó tu Poder apabullante como su Amo. Y no tengo duda de que es necesario para proteger a la Tierra.- Dijo la chica, felicitando a su antiguo rival, el cual estaba callado pero sorprendido, ya que había un dato más importante que tenía que hacerle recordar.- Aún así, no voy a perdonar tus acciones inhumanas, aquellos que tienen Poder, aún si son los que ganan, no necesariamente representan la Justicia. Las Saintias no tenemos un Poder como el tuyo y aún así, vamos a proteger a la Diosa Athena hasta el final.- Dio sus palabras de apoyo y ese discurso lleno de heroísmo, protección, el deber que tenían que cumplir, mientras que anteriormente se vieron escenas de las masacres que el italiano había sido partícipe y todo junto con el bombardeo a la Santa Academia. Pero de una forma u otra, el peli gris sonrió tranquilamente y cerrando los ojos.- Tan solo obsérvanos desde el Inframundo.- Pidió ella como "recado".

\- Hmp.- Suspiró DeathMask tranquilo pero de golpe se volteó, encontrándose con Mu de Aries atrás suyo, quien lo miraba con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Mu?. Si ya no tienes nada qué hacer, vete.- Preguntó el italiano molesto.

\- Gracias a ti, descubrí algunas maneras de contrarrestar al Ejército de Eris. Solo quería agradecerte.- Respondió el Arriano de forma tranquila.

\- Je, ya veo.- Río DeathMask y bajó la mirada, sin abrir los ojos nuevamente.

\- Tienes mal carácter, pero puedes ser indulgente si quieres.- Alegó Mu.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó el italiano, volviendo a abrir los ojos y volteándose hacia él.

\- No es nada. Sabes, DeathMask, no cabe duda que esa Armadura es la que mejor te queda.- Finalizó Mu, despidiéndose de su amigo y llevándose consigo a Fluttershy para que regresara con las demás de sus amigas.

En ese momento, antes de que ambos partieran, la chica se volteó para verlo: Allí estaba su héroe, mostrando esa sonrisa de victoria, severo pero justo y sumado de que habían eliminado al Primer Sirviente de Eris.

\- ¿Pues no es obvio?. Soy un Santo de Oro, DeathMask de Cáncer.- Se despidió de ellos dos con orgullo y mostrando esa sonrisa triunfante sobre el enemigo.

\- Muchas gracias, DeathMask. Sé que un día, nos volveremos a ver. Lo prometo.- Juró Fluttershy y de ahí salieron ella y Mu de la Colina del Yomotsu, ahora había que salvar a Athena.

* * *

 **Les seré franco, sincero, honesto: ¡Amé este capítulo! ¡Dios, grande, DeathMask de Cáncer! ¡Y en tu cara, Toei Animation, que lo pusiste como un cobarde en la Saga de Hades, malditos sean, los maldigo para toda la Eternidad y lo mismo va para Omega! ¡Ese es DeathMask de Cáncer que admiro y que me siento orgullo de ser de este Signo Zodiacal, carajo! :D.**

 **Bueno, parece que hasta Dimitri y Alexander están llorando de la emoción.**

 **Alexander: ¡No estoy llorando, es solo...solo...! ¡A la mierda, sí, estoy llorando ¿qué acaso un Dios del Tiempo no puede llorar?!.**

 **Dimitri: Soy de Piscis, pero esto fue increíble.**

 **Bueno, parece que hasta un Dios y un Stand Master pueden tener sentimientos y llorar, jeje. Pero bueno, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana, cuídense y nos veremos en Abril, a menos de que nos llegue otra sorpresa.**

 **Si preguntan dónde leo esto, es en la página web " ".**


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40:** **Hola, amigos míos, ¿cómo están? ¿Recuerdan cuando en Enero se subieron esos capítulos de Saintia Shö y todos creíamos que iba a volver ahora pero en realidad fue en Abril?. Bueno, estamos en Abril y..."redobles de tambor" ¡Que comience el tan ansiado regreso a Saintia Shö!.**

* * *

Después de la Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu entre Fluttershy de Casiopea y DeathMask de Cáncer contra aquella Agente de la Diosa Maligna Eris, las Saintias comenzaron a despertar tras haber estado en el Inframundo por las "Ondas Infernales" de aquel "Caballero Dorado", el cual no era el verdadero, sino una copia maldita de él. Pronto, la peli rosa fue abriendo los ojos de a poco, los sentía pesados, al igual que su cuerpo.

\- Agh...¿Qué...Qué me pasó?.- Quiso saber la chica, mientras que llegaban Twilight y las demás de sus amigas para asistirla.

\- ¡Fluttershy!.- Gritaron la peli agua marina y Applejack, una preocupada y la otra vez de verla sana y salva.-

\- Qué...¡Qué alivio! ¡Ugh, pensé que no la habías contado!.- Exclamó Twilight, emocionada y abrazándola con fuerza, mientras que ésta se reincorporaba con dificultad.-

\- Oigan, jejeje, no crean que podrán matarme así de fácil, necesitarán un Ejército para detenerme.- Alegó la peli rosa con determinación y miró a sus amigas.- Todas, ¿están bien?. Volvimos a este lugar.- Preguntó hacia sus amigas.

\- De hecho esto es un sueño, Fluttershy, todavía estás en el Inframundo.- Bromeó Summer hacia la chica, para luego darle un golpe suave.- ¡Je!, es una broma.-

\- ¡Sí!, gracias a ti, Fluttershy.- Mostró Rainbow sus respetos.

\- Lamentamos que hayas tenido que enfrentar a ese problema tú sola. ¿Derrotaste a DeathMask?.- Preguntó con preocupación Rarity a su amiga.

Ella mantuvo el silencio, mientras que se veía una imagen del Caballero Dorado de Cáncer el Inframundo.

\- No, como si lo hubiera logrado yo sola, están a salvo porque el Señor Mu me ayudó.- Respondió ella de forma tranquila y se levantó del piso.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó Applejack sorprendida.

\- ¿El Señor Mu?.- Añadió otra pregunta, Twilight.

\- Ajá, después de eso, tuvo la suerte de separar el Alma de DeathMask del cuerpo de la verdadera Dríade y juntos lidiamos con ella. Esa es la Fuerza de ese maldito Cangrejo...no, tal es la abrumadora Fuerza de un Santo de Oro.- Admiró Fluttershy con respeto a su antiguo rival, mientras que éste se representaba en el Inframundo.

\- Vaya, yo pensaba que era un verdadero malvado por completo.- Quedó Twilight asombrada de ese cambio.

\- ¿Cambió de parecer?.- Se preguntó Rainbow y de ahí Rarity se acercó hacia ella, ya que sabía el por qué había aparecido ese personaje nuevamente, cuando estaban en las Prisiones Lunares de Artemisa.-

\- Qué bueno, Fluttershy, significa que la "Semilla Maligna" arraigada en tu corazón también desapareció.- Mencionó la peli azul al respecto, llamando la atención de la chica.

\- Dis...¡Disculpen, amigas! Pero dijiste que lo separaste del verdadero Cuerpo de la Dríade, ¡¿a qué te refieres?!.- Preguntó Applejack con dudas al respecto.

\- ¿Qué? Pues me refiero al "Kanzashi Dorado".- Mostró la peli rosa aquel artefacto entregado por la hermana de Athena.- Cuando me quedé sin opciones, lo apuñalé en la frente con él. Cuando lo hice, el cuerpo de la Dríade desapareció en un Destello.

\- Qué...¡¿Este Broche tiene semejante Poder?.- Interrogó Twilight sobre el papel de aquel artefacto.

\- Bueno, de hecho, la Señorita Artemisa lo mencionó: El "Kanzashi Dorado" tiene el Poder de suprimir Seres Malignos. Sin duda, se supone que la Señorita Athena lo utilice cuando selle a Eris.- Explicó Rainbow sobre esa función respectiva.

\- Entonces...si tenemos el "Kanzashi", ¿no podríamos rescatar a otras Almas seducidas por Eris y que se convirtieron en Dríades?.- Sugirió Applejack como sugerencia.

Todas se le quedaron pensativas, mirándola.

\- Apple, ¡no seas tan ingenua!. Si pones las circunstancias de tu Oponente en primer lugar, podrías morir.- Advirtió Fluttershy a su amiga, no como desprecio, sino por seguridad.-

\- Eh...- Quedó en dudas la vaquera rubia.

\- Esta vez solo fue Suerte. Si un simple "Broche" fuera suficiente para resolverlo, no tendríamos que pasar por este embrollo.- Sostuvo la peli rosa, mientras que se reincorporaba después del dolor sufrido.-

\- S...Sí, tienes razón.- Dio Applejack su apoyo a ella.

\- Como sea, ahora sabemos que no es solo una Decoración. Debemos asegurarnos de que llegue a las manos de la Señorita Athena.- Pidió la chica de Casiopea en esos momentos.

\- Sí, ¡vamos!.- Ordenó Rainbow.

\- Un momento, chicas, ¿lo notaron?: Hasta hace unos momentos, la Señorita Saori liberó una gran cantidad de Cosmos.- Alertó Rarity sobre aquel "incidente".

\- Sí, ¡démonos prisa, hacia la Señorita Saori!.- Pidió Twilight.

\- ¡HACIA LA DIOSA ATHENA!.- Exclamaron las Saintias y emprendieron el rumbo hacia el Palacio de la Diosa Maligna.

* * *

Ese era el objetivo: Llegar hacia aquel sitio, en donde en aquella edificación, rodeada de raíces y todo como una "Barrera", la defensa perfecta, allí, flotando a su lado y sobre sus brazos se hallaba el cuerpo del Dios de la Guerra y ex-Caballero Dorado de Géminis, Saga/Ares, inconsciente tras su batalla contra Athena. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Eris/Cadence, mientras que llevaba a su "Guardaespaldas" en sus brazos y en un capullo, atrapada, se encontraba Saori Kido, en aquel enorme Árbol.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, en los Montes Urales, Rusia, regía una extraña calma, ya que los "bombardeos" habían cesado.

\- Los Meteoritos, ¿se detuvieron?.- Se preguntó Milo de Escorpio, hallándose en aquellas heladas regiones.

* * *

En el Santuario, Grecia:

\- _"Hace unos instantes, ambos Cosmos colisionaron con fiereza. Sin embargo...ahora no puedo sentir ninguno"._ \- Alertó Shaka de Virgo, quien estaba sentado y cruzado de piernas, meditando.- Tal vez ese era el plan de Eris.

* * *

\- Athena y Ares colisionaron.- Dijo Milo, al escuchar aquellas noticias del Caballero Dorado de Virgo.

* * *

\- ¡Eris planeaba beneficiarse con su lucha!.- Exclamó Aldebaran de Tauro.

* * *

\- Ciertamente, como se esperaba de la Diosa Maligna que vela por el Conflicto y la Discordia.- Fue el mensaje final de Shaka a sus Camaradas.

* * *

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SHAKA, LLÉVAME A LA ENTRADA DE LA "BARRERA" EN EL TEMPLO DE ERIS! ¡YO, AIORIA, ARREGLARÉ LAS COSAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!.- Pidió Aioria de Leo al Santo del Templo de la Virgen.

\- _Eso sería inútil. No puedes entrar en el Templo.-_ Se negó Shaka, ya que iba a ser una misión suicida.

\- ¡Si Ares fue derrotado, la "Barrera" debió debilitarse y aunque no lo haya sido, derribaré cualquier Barrera con mi Poder!. A este paso, Athena será...!.- Iba Aioria a cumplir con su misión, sin embargo, alguien se interpuso.

\- ¡BASTA!.- Exclamó una voz familiar, la cual puso fin a la pelea.

* * *

En los "Cinco Viejos Picos, China":

\- La "Barrera" en el Templo de Eris sigue tan fuerte como siempre. Si un Humano tratara de entrar, sería mandado a una Dimensión Desconocida sin retorno.- Intervino aquel personaje que estaba allí, montando guardia desde la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII, de la cual participó junto con el Antiguo Patriarca que murió a manos de Saga y sin olvidarse tampoco de sus Camaradas que los ayudaron en la lucha contra el Emperador Hades.

* * *

\- ¡Roshi! ("Maestro").- Quedó Aioria sorprendido al escuchar la voz del antiguo Caballero de la Casa de Libra.

* * *

\- Por ahora, debemos confiar en Athena. Esta tranquilidad es momentánea, debemos quedarnos y proteger la Tierra.- Avisó con seriedad, ya que se temía por la siguiente jugada del enemigo.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces el ataque de los Meteoritos no ha terminado...?.- Preguntó Milo desde los Montes Urales, Rusia.

* * *

\- Así es, Shaka debe percibirlo también.- Dijo Dohko con seriedad al respecto.

* * *

\- Sí...algo ha aparecido y orbita el Templo de Eris desde una Dimensión alejada, acompañado de un rencor inquietante.- Dijo el rubio de La India con ojos cerrados.

* * *

\- Rencor, eso es, desde la Era del Mito, Eris y Ares. Se dice que fueron hermana y hermano.- Contó el Maestro desde los "Cinco Viejos Picos" la historia de aquellos Dioses.

* * *

Dentro del Palacio, allí descansaba en uno de los Capullos aquel personaje, aquel traidor, cuyo rostro era acariciado por la Diosa Maligna.

\- Ares, mi hermoso hermano menor. Está bien si tomas tanta como gustes, tanta la vida de Athena que nos derrotó. Sí, en la misma Era en que resucité y entonces recuerda ¡la Ira y la Humillación hacia Athena! Y que están grabadas en lo más profundo de tu Alma. Tú también te enfrentaste en una batalla inevitable en contra de Athena: En la Era del Mito , de entre los Dioses, tú eras un Dios de la Guerra que prevalecía por su Belleza y Fuerza. Juntos nos dirigimos a numerosos campos de batalla, incluso empuñábamos Armas inspirados en los Humanos que peleaban, en el medio del fragor de la batalla y el frenesí, nos embriagamos con el banquete de la sangre. Eso fue hasta que Athena se entrometió en el camino de aquellos días de júbilo. Athena, al igual que nosotros, era un Dios de la Batalla, pero al mismo tiempo era una Diosa de la Guerra, incompatible con nuestra Hermandad. Ya que Zeus le había confiado la Tierra, ella egoístamente determinó qué era la Justicia y la Maldad y con ello procedió a exiliarnos. Tú caíste en su trampa y tu Alma fue sellada en algún lugar lejano. Entonces, hice un Juramento ante tu silencioso cadáver, pero pronto, también fui sellada en la "Manzana Dorada". Voy a encontrar tu Alma sin falta, le arrebataré la Tierra a Athena, la transformaré en un Paraíso envuelto en llamas de guerra donde los Humanos lucharán por la Eternidad y te la ofreceré. Aún en la Infinita Oscuridad, nunca olvidaré este Rencor.- Juró ella, mientras que contaba su Historia del Pasado, las imágenes de ella y su hermano juntos en las batallas hasta la aparición de Athena y el destino que tuvieron que afrontar ambos. Luego de eso, alzó sus ojos hacia los Cielos, donde hubo un inmenso destello.- Hermano Mío, consumiremos nuestra venganza; es tiempo, la Tierra estará bajo nuestro Dominio. Ven, ¡Estrella Gigante del Desastre, Neo Repulse!.- Pidió ella, llamando a aquella y se podía ver el rostro del inconsciente Saga en aquellos momentos, en donde el peor banquete estaba por comenzar ahora.

* * *

 **Hemos vuelto y con ello, oh, mierda "mira hacia los Cielos donde está la Estrella Neo Repulse", como diría Homero Simpsons: "Esto se va a poner feo". Y parece que empezó el pánico, miren allí, hasta en el Inframundo están en el alerta y...Alex, ¿qué haces?.**

 **"Aparece el bosnio en un búnker".**

 **Alexander: Los que quieran sobrevivir, vengan para la Europa del Este, allí estarán a salvo, además de que estamos vendiendo búnkers contra bombardeos, todos ellos están equipados con el "Barrera de Hades", por las dudas.**

 **¿Ya viste lo que hay en los Cielos? ¿Tú sabes cómo frenarlo?**

 **Alexander: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Entiendo que me eligieron las Estrellas, pero no puedo meterme en los asuntos de otros Dioses, eso jamás!. Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿cómo lo tomará Dimitri en estos momentos?**

 **"Aparece el ruso castaño llevando a su novia Luna Loud en sus brazos, corriendo a toda prisa junto con sus padres Kira Yoshikage y Shinobu Kawajiri"**

 **Dimitri: ¡No sirven las "Bombas de Killer Queen", todos a los búnkers, ahí se vienen los "Bombardeos Celestiales!**

 **Alexander: Ay, caramba.**

 **¿Dijo el barsinvso?**

 **Alexander: No es broma, Bro, esto se va a poner feo, no quiero imaginarme la vuelta de Ares en estos Tiempos, Dios, hasta el Emperador Lincoln Loud/Hades ha pedido a todos que estén en alerta y si escuchas esto, Kazuya, sí, también estás invitado a luchar contra el peligro de estos dos Dioses. Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo Mordecai y Rigby y los demás Guerreros, en especial sus amigos, "Herederos" y los Generales Marinos, necesitamos a todos aquí y apenas han llegado los Louds, Rick, Morty y Summer junto con los amigos de los primeros, sin olvidarnos de Dimitri y los suyos. Uffff, lo que se viene ahora. "Se acomoda su gorra de Oficial color negro".- Yare Yare Daze.**

 **Toma, Alex, un buen mate para calmar los nervios.**

 **Alex: Gracias, amigo, ufff, sí, esto se va a poner jodido, recemos que las Saintias puedan detener esta amenaza de una buena vez.**

 **Como lo vieron, amigos, las cosas se han complicado, sumado de que ahora se conoce que Eris y Ares son hermanos, solo nos queda esperar y rezar de que las Saintias logren detenerla, evite la Resurrección de su hermano y con ello salvar a Saori. ¡Suerte! ¡Y hasta el próximo capítulo, amigos!. Y por cierto: Saludos y fuertes abrazos para lady-saintiasailor, FreedomGundam96 y los demás. Buen comienzo de día Martes para todos.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41:** **Uffff, al fin regresó "Saintia Shö", esto se está poniendo interesante, sumado de que las cosas no están del todo bien en la Tierra, como recordamos, tiempo atrás, se descubrió el vínculo de hermandad de Eris y Ares, junto con la Estrella que se está dirigiendo hacia el Planeta, la situación ha empeorado aún más.**

 **Dedico este capítulo para lady-saintiasailor, PoLucy, Coven y FreedomGundam96.**

* * *

Sobre los Cielos de la Noche, en Atenas, en especial sobre el Santuario, un inmenso brillo comenzó a aumentar su intensidad y luminosidad, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes se estaban recuperando de la Batalla de las 12 Casas y luego de los bombardeos que lanzaba Saga/Ares desde el Templo Maligno de Eris, pero ahora, el peligro era mucho mayor con respecto a la vez anterior.

\- ¿Qué diablos es eso?.- Preguntó Ichi de Hydra, hallándose junto con Jabu de Unicornio en las cercanías de las ruinas, mirando hacia los Cielos.

\- Pensé que los Meteoritos se habían detenido, entonce esa Estrella Siniestra apareció de repente, ¿acaso se dirige hacia la Tierra?.- Quiso saber el Caballero de Unicornio con sorpresa en su voz.

Junto a los Santos de Plata, también estaba Shaina de Ofiuco junto con Georg de la Cruz del Sur y Juan del Escudo, todos ellos apuntaban sus ojos hacia el Firmamento, con seriedad por lo que podría pasar a futuro.

Por su parte, Shaka se hallaba en las puertas del Palacio de Athena, sentado, meditando con los ojos cerrados, envuelto en aquella aura dorada.

\- Así que finalmente apareció: ¡La Estrella Gigante del Desastre!.- Anunció a todos y desde los Cielos pudo verse como la luz que tenía la misma empezaba a arremolinarse, como si fuera un tornado.- ¡La distancia aproximada es de 360.000 Km, su velocidad es casi de 15 KM/S!. A este paso, colisionará con la Tierra dentro de 7 horas. ¿Qué piensas, Mu?.- Dio el anuncio de su "investigación", el rubio de La India, para después dirigirse hacia el Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Aries.-

\- Si elevamos nuestro Cosmo al límite, podríamos retrasarla junto con mi psicoquinesis y tu Barrera. Una vez a nuestro alcance, podríamos atacarla todos juntos. Si es que solo un Meteorito, debería ser suficiente para repelerlo.- Sostuvo Mu, pero Shaka anunció más.

\- Hmp, son 4, no, ¿5?. Lo siguen unos Cosmos amenazadores.- Dijo el rubio, mientras que estaba con Milo, Aioria y Aldebaran.

\- ¡Son los Fantasmas que van a esparcir las "Semillas Malignas"!.- Informó el rubio de la Casa de Leo.

\- ¡¿O traerán una bomba de tiempo que aniquilará la Tierra?!.- Preguntó Aldebaran.

\- ¡No hay duda de que esta es la declaración de guerra de Eris!.- Sentenció Mu a todos los presentes, mientras que se veía una imagen del Meteorito que iba en curso de colisión con la Tierra.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los Jardines de Eris, allí se hallaba aquella chica arrodillada ante el Árbol que dormía Ares y que esperaba el momento para su gran actuación.

\- Basta, Harmonía.- Pidió una voz y detrás de ella apareció un misterioso personaje: Cabellos largos y rubios, cuerpo atlético, unos ojos afilados y llenos de severidad, llevaba una especie de antifaz plateado en el lado derecho de su rostro junto con la Armadura y una túnica roja. Éste se dirigió hacia aquella chica, quien dejó de cantar.- Una canción tan débil no es del agrado del valiente Señor Ares.- Advirtió con frialdad.

\- Hermano Deimos, perdóname, pensé que ayudaría a sanar algunas de sus heridas mientras duerme exhausto.- Pidió perdón la chica, quien cerró los ojos y siguió arrodillada ante el rubio.

\- El Señor Ares se recuperará a su debido tiempo sin tu ayuda, todo lo que debes pensar es en proteger la armonía del Edén.- Impartió esa orden para la chica.

\- S...Sí, entiendo, sin embargo, mis conjuros no tienen efecto en esas Doncellas de Athena que vinieron de la superficie, tienen la protección de Artemisa. Les hice caer al Inframundo en contra de su voluntad, pero parece que se aferran con tenacidad a sus vidas.- Informó Harmonía al respecto.

\- Olvídalas, pronto se convertirán en comida de los Fantasmas de todos modos.- Le ordenó que no pensara en ellas.

\- Bueno, yo no estoy segura: Los Señores Phonos y Poena fueron derrotados.- Contó la chica, sin abrir los ojos.- Tarde o temprano podrían arrastrarse fuera del Inframundo y si su objetivo es el Templo, no cabe duda de que se enfrentarán con las poderosas Dríades una vez más. Si es así, pisotearán sin piedad esta tierra del Edén y la mancillarán de sangre. No cuento más con técnicas que puedan detenerlas, así que he venido a buscar tu consejo, mi querido hermano.- Te lo ruego, por favor, préstame tu fuerza.- Pidió ella al rubio.

\- Harmonía, si recuerdo bien, ¿odias pelear, no?.- Preguntó Deimos a ella.

\- Sí, no tengo excusa.- Respondió la chica y su hermano se dio la vuelta.

\- No importa, estás bien como eres.- Dio su apoyo a ella.

\- ¿Por qué el Señor Ares mantiene a alguien como yo a su lado?.- Quiso saber la rubia Hechicera.

\- ¡El Señor Ares no encuentra regocijo en las peleas de los débiles!. Por ende, aquellas vidas que no se adaptan a un Mundo de lucha, comenzarán de nuevo, bellas y naturales, en este Paraíso Celestial.- Sostuvo Deimos con seriedad.- ¿No crees que ese gentil corazón tuyo es el más adecuado como Guardián de tal lugar?. No hay necesidad de que obtengas poder. No te preocupes, el brote de ansiedad en ti pronto desaparecerá. Solo sigue floreciendo como hasta ahora, con elegancia, como las flores de este Paraíso.- Depositó Deimos su confianza y de ahí se fue retirando, dejando a la chica muda.

* * *

\- ¡Miren, hay una luz allí arriba, tal vez podamos regresar a la superficie del Edén por allá!.- Informó Fluttershy, apuntando hacia aquella salida.

\- ¡De acuerdo, espérenos, Señorita Saori!.- Pidió Twilight, pero en ese momento, Rainbow Dash sintió una extraña presencia.

\- ¡Aguarden, chicas!.- Ordenó la peli arco-iris y todas detuvieron su avance.

\- ¿Eh?.- Se volteó la peli agua marina.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tenemos que hacer fila para salir de este agujero?.- Preguntó Sunset, molesta.

Pero en ese momento, todas se voltearon para ver a Rainbow helada, sudando frío ante la situación que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Rainbow? ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Rarity.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- Quiso saber Applejack.

\- ¿El Cosmo de la Señorita Saori desapareció?.- Se preguntó la Secretaria de Saori.

\- _Ajajajaja, ¿por fin lo notaron?. Qué Señoritas tan despistadas_.- Escucharon una voz que provino de un pequeño jardín de flores.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ ALLÍ?!.- Preguntó Twilight, mientras que Rainbow se dirigía hacia la flor que les estaba hablando.

\- ¿Una Caléndula?. En el lenguaje de las flores significa "Desesperanza".- Observó la chica peli arco-iris aquella flor, mientras que comenzaban a caer pétalos desde el Cielo.

\- _La vida de Athena ha sido sepultada como ofrenda para la Resurrección del Señor Ares, ya no tienen ninguna razón para pelear.-_ Informó aquella voz.

\- ¿Una ofrenda para la Resurrección de Ares?.- Quiso saber Rainbow en ese momento.

\- ¡NO ESCUCHEN AL ENEMIGO, MUÉSTRATE, DRÍADE!.- Ordenó Fluttershy al oponente invisible.

\- _¿Dríade?. No me comparen con ese montón de salvajes.-_ Dijo aquella voz y se materializó en una persona, un chico de cabellos negros y Armadura llamativa.- ¡Soy un Sirviente del Noble Señor Ares, Fobos!. Mis Queridas Saintias, ¿hacemos un trato?.- Propuso aquel joven como oferta.

\- ¡¿Y este sujeto?!.- Se preguntó Twilight ante la llegada de ese misterioso personaje

Una cautivante tentación que incita a tomar una decisión trágica. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Aceptarían la oferta de Fobos para salvar a Athena?.

* * *

 **¡Saintia Shö ha vuelto! Y con ello tenemos la misteriosa aparición de Fobos, ¿qué es lo que ofrece al respecto?. Sea lo que sea, esto no me gusta y encima con el Meteorito a punto de llegar a la Tierra, ¿podrán las Saintias detenerlo?. Por cierto, parece que tenemos un problema en el búnker de los Louds.**

 **"Aparece Alexander, transmitiendo desde aquel sitio".**

 **Alexander: Saludos, Humanos, aquí está su amigo y presentador, Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos, como verán, la situación en el búnker de los Louds no salió del todo planeado, ya que..."En ese momento empiezan a producirse varias explosiones en el sitio.- ¡Agh, Lisa, ya Lori te había dicho que no hagas experimentos aquí, ahora no tenemos un refugio para ponernos a salvo por el Meteorito que se viene contra el Planeta! ¡Y no creo que mis misiles pueden derribar esa cosa!.**

 **Lisa "totalmente fría y escéptica": Lo lamento mucho, pero como científica, además de Subjueza del Infierno, necesito hacer mis experimentos, no es mi culpa no haberles advertido que si venían aquí, tendrían que soportar mis proyectos, así que tendrán que hacerlo o buscar otro refugio.**

 **Lynn: ¡¿Y en dónde vamos a refugiarnos?! ¡Ya no tenemos el búnker!.**

 **Luna con Dimitri (Segundo OC de Montana y novio de Luna): Propongo que vayamos al "Refugio de los Kobayashi".**

 **Leni "abrazando a Alexander": No, mejor al Castillo de Hades, allí estaremos mejor, no creo que los Kobayashi nos dejen, después de lo ocurrido entre Kazuya y Lori, con su pelea contra Lincoln.**

 **Lincoln/Hades: Bueno, creo que podríamos llevar a todos al Castillo, allí estaremos a salvo y con la "Barrera" que nos protege, ¿qué opinan?**

 **"Todos votan por el Castillo".**

 **Lincoln: Está bien, chicos, andando. "Y de ahí desaparecen, llevándose a lady-saintiasailor, Alexander, Dimitri y los demás hacia el Castillo para ponerse a salvo".**

 **Alexander: ¿Creí que era porque Lori se había peleado con Iggy?.**

 **Lori "agarrándolo del cuello de su uniforme": Ese perro llenó de arena mis zapatos con su Stand, además de que tuve que darle su merecido a Kazuya porque volvió a pelear con Lincoln.**

 **Alexander: Yare Yare Daze ("Dame un respiro"), ¿tanto lo vas a odiar al pobre chico?. Solo estaban practicando, nada más.**

 **Leni "abrazando a su novio": Solo nos queda esperar a que los Caballeros Dorados y las Saintias pueden derribar al Meteorito y detener a Eris, pero no sé por qué temo que habrán bajas, esperemos que las chicas puedan y tengan cuidado con ese Fobos, me da muy mala espina.**

 **Alexander: Yo también, Mi Palomita "la abraza a su novia", tengo bastante miedo. Solo esperemos que puedan detener al peligro y principalmente salvar a Athena, destruir a Ares y frenar a Eris/Cadence, ¡ustedes pueden, chicas!. Volvemos con Montana.**

 **"De vuelta con el autor".**

 **Como sabrán, las cosas se han puesto más complicadas y con la aparición de Fobos, bien señalado por Leni y Alexander, da una mala sensación, solo esperemos no lamentar bajas. Así que bueno, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo, recemos que no se demoren más en subir los nuevos episodios del manga y les deseo a todos un buen Martes de mi parte.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Respuesta para** **Anónimo:** **Espera, un momento, en ningún momento he plagiado nada, entiendo que la historia sea a través del manga, pero es solamente ambientada con los personajes de Eqquestria Girls. Además, todos los derechos están reservados a la autora del manga, así que deja de inventar pretextos de plagios, que yo nunca he hecho nada.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 42: Bueno, después de varios meses, desde el 25 de Mayo que estaba esperando este regreso, finalmente está aquí "Saintia MLP" con nosotros. Pero antes de continuar, voy a dejar un aviso, porque me tiene harto todavía que aparezca un anónimo (sin ofender a los otros, que son buenos, te felicitan, te dan consejos y no te vienen a molestar), en donde uno me acusó de que me había plagiado del manga, yo en ningún momento cometí plagio, desde el 24 de Diciembre del 2016, fecha en la que estrené este crossover, dejé expuesto que todos los derechos del manga de Saintia Shö están reservados para la autora Chimaki Kuori y la empresa para la que trabaja junto con los de "Eqquestria Girls", así que dejen de fastidiar con su supuesto "plagio", porque yo no cometí ninguno.**

 **Fin del comunicado.**

 **Por otro lado, en este capítulo veremos la introducción de otro personaje a la historia, perteneciente a Profesor Franco M Romano, muchas gracias, amigo y espero que lo disfrutes junto con los demás.**

* * *

Saori se hallaba prisionera, inconsciente, capturada en el Templo de la Diosa Maligna Eris, la cual estaba esperando el despertar de su querido hermano suyo, esa persona que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo y que ahora iban a volver a estar unidos. Sin embargo, aún en medio del profundo sueño provocado por la rival, el alma de Athena, Saori, despide una luz centelleante.

A su vez, las Saintias se encontraban todavía en el Submundo, aquel sitio donde habían ruinas, oscuridad y desolación, pero con la misteriosa llegada de un nuevo personaje, el cual les estaba haciendo una oferta muy tentadora para todas ellas, así que Twilight se acercó hacia ese misterioso muchacho resplandeciente en una brillante luz y sentado sobre las ruinas de una columna helénica.

\- _"Quién es este, nunca había sentido un Cosmo tan sobrenatural. ¿Qué tan fuerte es este enemigo?"._ ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Eres un Sirviente de Ares?!.- Preguntó la Saintia de Eqquleus, desafiante, tras haber examinado al oponente.

\- ¡¿No eres una Dríade?!.- Añadió Applejack de Osa Menor, ya que ninguna de ellas confiaba en ese joven, el cual se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia ellas, bastante tranquilo, fresco y sereno.

\- Así es, soy uno de los Ayudantes de Ares, Diosa de la Batalla, ¡soy un "Fantasma", hemos revivido en esta Era en compañía del Señor Ares!.- Se dio a conocer el peli negro con tanta tranquilidad en su voz.

Esa palabra dejó sorprendidas a las chicas, pensaban que podían tratarse de los Agentes de Eris, las Dríades, pero estaban ante otra categoría de enemigos.

\- ¿Un Fantasma? Entonces Ares es...¡¿Ese Doble de Géminis que vimos en el Templo Terrestre de Eris?!.- Preguntó Fluttershy de Casiopea, recordando aquel último encuentro con el enemigo.

\- Un momento, ¿quién es Ares?.- Quiso saber Twilight, volteándose.

\- ¡Es un Dios Malvado que junto a Eris quiere instar a la Humanidad a la guerra!.- Le contó Applejack a su amiga.

\- ¡¿Entonces hay otro malvado...además de Eris?!.- Quedó la peli agua marina asombrada y al ver esa "cómica escena", el misterioso joven se puso serio, cambiando su semblante.

\- Valgame, ¿seguras que son las "Doncellas de Athena"?.- Preguntó con burla.- Miren que proceder con tan poco conocimiento de la situación...¡estoy impactado!.- Sostuvo.

\- Más impactado vas a quedar si no cierras la boca, porque te voy a dar tantas patadas en el culo que no te podrás sentar en un año.- Le advirtió Sunset Shimmer a éste.

\- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a la Señorita Athena?!.- Ordenó Rainbow Dash con seriedad en su voz y de ahí, el rostro de Phobos mostró una sonrisa.

\- Athena fue derrotada por la Señorita Eris, saben, justo ahora está sepultada bajo lo profundo del Útero y su Poder está siendo drenado. Su Fuerza Vital está siendo vertida en el Cuerpo del Señor Ares, no hay manera de que despierte de nuevo. ¡Una vez que él consuma toda la vida de Athena, el Señor Ares renacerá como un Dios Verdadero!.- Dio a conocer el plan que tenía la Diosa Maligna y con el renacer de su hermano.

\- ¡¿LA FUERZA VITAL DE LA SEÑORITA SAORI...?! ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE LO HAGAN!.- Exclamó Twilight con determinación junto con sus amigas.

\- ¡VAMOS A SALVARLA, AÚN SI HAY QUE VENCERLOS PARA ELLO!.- Bramó Applejack.

\- ¡Sí, ya escuchaste, afeminado, así que tienes dos opciones: Te retiras o haré una barbacoa de Fantasma contigo!.- Amenazó Sunset, encendiendo su Cosmos, lista para atacar.

\- ¿Vencerme? Aja, deben estar bromeando, no tengo intenciones de pelear con ustedes.- Les llevó la calma, extendiendo su mano derecha.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Twilight.

\- No bajen la guardia, chicas, no me fío de este tipo.- Pidió Rarity, quien desconfiaba.

\- Yo guío el camino de perdedoras como ustedes, ese es mi deber como Fobos de la Derrota.- Sostuvo y de ahí se preparó para chasquear los dedos, tras haberse presentado formalmente.

\- ¿Perdedoras?.- Interrogó la peli agua marina y para su sorpresa, el escenario del Submundo cambió y ahora estaban en aquella zona que debían alcanzar.

\- ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué pasó?!.- Gritó Pinkie Pie, sorprendida.

\- ¡Uwah! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Miren, chicas...¿estamos...sobre el Edén?!.- Señaló Twilight a sus amigas, quienes no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

\- Pongan atención, ¿sí?, la situación es así: Aunque entren al Útero confiando en Athena, las Dríades del Edén harán todo lo posible para interponerse y aún si llegasen a abrirse paso, para entonces, el Señor Ares habrá resucitado por completo y no quedará ni una pizca de la vida de Athena. Además, en estos momentos, un Meteorito Gigante, "Neo Repulse", se aproxima a gran velocidad a la Tierra; solo es cuestión de tiempo para que colisionasen.- Les impuso las "Reglas del Juego" a todas ellas, explicando cada paso y sobre la amenaza de aquel Cuerpo Celeste Divino.

\- ¿Qué...? ¡¿Un Meteorito Gigante va hacia la Tierra?!.- Preguntó Rainbow, congelada del terror con las demás.

\- ¿Lo entienden?. La derrota de Athena es inevitable, lo que sea que hagan sólo será sufrir en vano, ¿no ven que es mejor aceptar su derrota y rendirse?. Entonces, ¿qué eligen?.- Mostró Fobos los dos caminos por elegir.

\- ¡Pero qué...! ¡Deja de hacernos menos, no perderemos la Esperanza por mínima que sea! ¡No importa la situación, no nos rendiremos hasta el final!.- Juraron las chicas con determinación.

\- ¿Entonces no van a aceptar su derrota?. En tal caso, hagamos una fantástica prueba, ¡entreténganme por un rato!.- Les desafió a ambas, mientras que unas misteriosa Plumas aparecían junto con la luz en Fobos, llamando la atención de las Saintias, ya que lo reconocieron.- La Protección de la Diosa de la Luna, Artemisa, qué poder tan increíble, ni siquiera yo puedo ponerle un dedo encima.- "Felicitó" a todas ellas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó Applejack.

\- Ey, pero cómo...¡devuélvelos!.- Le ordenó Twilight pero no iba a funcionar, Fobos las alzó en el aire.

\- Sólo por poseer estas cositas, ¡es que se aferran a esa débil esperanza suya!. ¡Ajajajajajajajajajajaja, ahora, que comience el "Juego Imposible"!. Esa Esperanza fragmentada ¡hagan su mejor esfuerzo por encontrarla!.- Exclamó Fobos, mientras que las chicas quedaban suspendidas en el aire y de ahí iban cayendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, Milo de Escorpio se hallaba en las afueras del Santuario, en la zona de los Valles, cuando vio en los Cielos unas misteriosas "Estrellas Fugaces" que caían desde el Firmamento.

\- _"Las Saintias se abrieron paso hacia el Templo Transdimensional de Eris, ¿estarán bien por sí solas?. Aquella vez, cuando el Templo Terrestre de Eris se derrumbó...".-_ Pensó el griego para sus adentros, mientras que se veían las imágenes del Pasado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:**

De golpe, los restos comenzaron a caer como un bombardeo.

\- Ugh, las Saintias siguen adentro.- Observó aquella caída del Templo de Eris, mientras que los escombros caían cerca de él.

Sin embargo, al voltearse y ver a su izquierda, Milo observó a un misterioso Caballero de cabellos rubios, el cual cargaba consigo a una inconsciente Twilight.

\- Milo de Escorpio, cuida de esta niña. Su mera existencia será nuestra Esperanza.- Le pidió aquel conocido, quien mantenía la seriedad en su voz y rostro, entregándole a la joven agua marina.

\- ¿Entonces volverás con Eris?.- Preguntó Milo a aquel personaje, el cual se dirigió hacia él con la mirada.

\- Solo tengo un camino.- Sostuvo el rubio y se retiró de allí.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Esa vez cuando salvó a esa niña, pensé que era porque algo de su Humanidad prevalecía, pero...pero quizá fue para que pudiera oponerse a ese destino maldito, ¿no es así, Rigel de Orión?.- Se preguntó Milo, mientras que atrás suyo se veía al Caballero de cabellos rubios, cubierto por las llamas; el cual había aparecido una vez más, pero ¿cuál sería su objetivo?.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, un combate nocturno se estaba llevando a cabo entre la Santo de Plata, Shaina de Ofiuco contra un hombre de cabellos marrón oscuro, barba, el mismo color se repetía en sus ojos, era fornido, vestía traje, corbata, camisa blanca, pantalones azul oscuros o traje de negocios y zapatos negros. En el Pasado fue una persona algo irresponsable, durante su juventud, pero de buen corazón, sumado de que el Liceo Militar y la guerra lo endurecieron. Su edad era de 59 años, a pesar de ello, era un combatiente experto, alguien quien el Señor Mitsumasa Kido confío para que pudiera administrar la Fundación y cuidar a Athena poco antes de morir, convirtiéndose en su Maestro.

Además de ello, era experto en "Sipalki Do", un Arte Marcial Coreano y "Esgrima Criolla" (arte marcial usada por los Gauchos de Argentina), proveniente de aquel país de América del Sur. A pesar de su avanzada edad, se ejercitaba, salía a caminar todos los días, hacía flexiones y comía sanamente. Sin olvidarse de su Pasado militar como Teniente de Reserva Militar en el "Liceo Militar General San Martín".

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!.- Gritó Shaina, mientras que su oponente resistía a sus golpes y patadas veloces, pero la chica lo terminó derrotando fácilmente.- Peleas muy bien a pesar de tu edad, Martín Romano.- Dio ella a conocer el nombre de su "contrincante".

\- Seré viejo, Shaina, pero eso no me impide ejercitarme y mantener mi físico, jejeje.- Sostuvo aquella persona, pero con la situación que se estaba viviendo en el Santuario tras el secuestro de Athena por parte de Eris, eso había puesto muy preocupado al argentino que había sido el Maestro de la Diosa.

De golpe, Shaina pudo sentir aquella presencia, la de ese traidor que había desertado al Santuario y que ahora volvía con un objetivo en mente.

\- De prisa, vayamos con Milo, está en los Valles.- Pidió Shaina y tanto ella como Martín emprendieron la marcha a toda prisa hacia la posición del Santo de Oro.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias para Profesor Franco M. Romano por su OC, el cual hace aparición en esta historia y por defender este proyecto junto con lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96 de aquel anónimo. Se los agradezco muchísimo, chicos.**

 **Ahora vienen las preguntas: ¿Qué pasó con las chicas? ¿Podrán ganar el "Juego de Fobos"? ¿Qué pasará con Saori? ¿Evitarán de que Ares resucite? ¿Y cuál es el objetivo de Rigel de Orión que ha vuelto al Santuario?.**

 **Y sin olvidarnos del peligroso "Neo Repulse", la Estrella de Eris que va hacia la Tierra, veamos qué estarán haciendo Alexander y los demás en este momento.**

 **[Vemos al bosnio junto con los Louds en Sarajevo, en donde han trasladado la Artillería Anti-Aérea]**

 **Alexander: Ah, saludos para todos ustedes, amigos, aquí se presenta Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos, como pueden ver, el búnker de Lisa Loud se ha inundado ¡PORQUE A CIERTO ESTÚPIDO SE LE OCURRIÓ DECIR QUE LAS CAÑERÍAS ESTABAN ROTAS!.- Se dirige hacia Clyde.-**

 **Clyde: Fue sin querer queriendo.**

 **Alexander: ¡Sí lo que tú digas, ahora no tenemos búnker! Pero yo tengo la Artillería Pesada para derribar ese estúpido Cometa, jajajaja, ¡FUEGO, MUCHACHOS!. [Ordena pero los misiles al ser disparados, éstos terminan dando en el supuesto "blanco"] Funcionó, Lisa, ¿le dimos?.**

 **Lisa Loud: Negativo Ser Divino Bipolar, terminamos destruyendo el Satélite de la Fox, se ve que ese Cometa es bastante leal a su Diosa.**

 **[Alexander se enfurece]**

 **Alexander: ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTARÁ KAZUYA PARA QUE LO DESTRUYA! ¡YA SÉ! ¡VAMOS TODOS POR KAZUYA, LO USAREMOS DE PROYECTIL HUMANO AL CABALLERO PEGASO!. Solo esperemos que Freedom nos dé permiso.**

 **"Aparece Dimitri Sasha Yoshikage".**

 **Dimitri: Sabía que tu plan iba a fracasar, así que yo idee el mío: ¡TODOS AL BÚNKER DE LOS KOBAYASHI, AHORA!. [Ordena el castaña, mientras que toma a su novia Luna Loud en sus brazos y todos le siguen].**

 **Alexander: Buena idea; ¡AL BÚNKER DE LOS KOBAYASHI!. [Exclama Alexander y agarra a Leni Loud de las manos y se van todos corriendo para aquel sitio]**

 **Bueno, chicos, aquí han visto el fracaso de derribar con la Artillería Anti-Aérea al "Neo Repulse", así que la esperanza reside en las Saintias, esperemos que puedan derrotar a Fobos de la Derrota y llegar con Athena. Todo depende en ustedes, chicas, no se rindan.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo, amigos. Cuídense y ¡Feliz 9 de Julio!.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 43:** Los "Kanzashi" que la Diosa Artemisa de la Luna les había entregado para poder derrotar a la Diosa Maligna Eris habían sido robados por Phobos de la Derrota, el cual había dado por iniciado su "Juego de los Perdedores", el cual permitió a las chicas ingresar en los dominios del "Jardín" de Eris, sin embargo, ellas habían quedado inconscientes y la primera en recuperar el conocimiento era Twilight, la cual comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, como si le hubieran caído encima varios kilos de escombros que la aprisionara o toneladas.

Abrió los ojos y ante su asombro, miró a su alrededor por aquellos bosques.

\- Ugh...Ah...¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y las demás?!.- Se preguntó y de ahí tanteó por su Tiara de Eqquleus donde tenía uno de los artefactos que Artemisa les había dado, pero se llevó otra sorpresa.- ¡¿El Kanzahi...?! ¡No está! ¡La única forma de salvar a la Señorita Saori...!.- Quedó helada la peli agua marina.

\- _Ajajajajajaja.-_ Escuchó una risa que parecía venir de la lejanía, pero de ahí se hizo más cercana.- ¿Ya están listas? ¡Aquí es donde iniciarán el _"Juego de la Búsqueda del Tesoro"_!.- Exclamó Phobos, quien apareció levitando en el aire y con ese semblante de burla y superioridad.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde estás las demás?! ¡¿En dónde están mis amigas?!.- Bramó Twilight, desafiando al "Orquestador" del juego, exigiendo respuestas.

\- Como te dije, aquí es donde comienza el _"Juego de la Búsqueda del Tesoro"_ : _"La Montaña de la Perdición"_ , _"El Río del Olvido"_ , _"El Valle de la Barbarie"_ , _"El Lago de las Promesas"_ y _"El Bosque de la Hambruna".-_ Mostró el peli negro las distintas regiones o zonas donde se hallaban dispersas las otras Saintias, viéndose escenas de Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack (la cual estaba en el último sitio, aterrada y rodeada de un sendero oscuro junto con ese bosque siniestro), Pinkie Pie y Sunset Shimmer, quienes no aparecían en los otros planos.- ¡Sus "Kanzashi" yacen en alguna parte de los alrededores y claro que habrán muchos enemigos y trampas amenazando sus vidas. El tiempo límite es lo que dure la vida de Athena, nos vemos, será mejor que se esfuercen!.- Les deseó Phobos, quien se fue retirando de allí.

\- Qué...¡¿Qué diablos les pasa?! ¡Ya déjate de tonterías, estoy harta!.- Exclamó la peli agua marina con furia, pero en ese momento recibió un pequeño golpe de una piedra que le dio en la cabeza.

\- Ufff, ¿ya se escapó ese maldito?. Le tenía preparado un lindo _"obsequio"_ de mi parte.- Dijo Sunset, quien estaba harta de Phobos.

\- ¡Sunset, Pinkie, están bien!.- Se alegró Twilight de verlas y las abrazó.

\- Jajajaja, ¿creíste que ese tarado nos iba a alejar?. Tenías que ver a Sunset, te sostuvo con mucha fuerza para que no te alejarás de nosotras y...- Le comenzó a contar la peli rosa, pero en ese momento recibió un coscorrón de parte de la rubia-pelirroja, la cual le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- ¡Lo hice para que no se rompiera la cabeza contra el suelo, idiota!.- Bramó la chica del Fénix, pero sabía bien que la peli rosa estaba en lo cierto.

\- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, jejejeeje, ¿no será que bajo esa forma arrogante, fría y burlona, tienes corazón y te preocupas por nosotras como una hermana mayor con sus hermanitos?.- Preguntó Pinkie, quien a pesar del golpe recibido a su cabeza, seguía riéndose y lanzando sus verdades; pero de ahí vio a Twilight, quien estaba bastante seria.-

\- Chicas, no solo perdimos los "Kanzashi", sino que estamos separadas del resto.- Les comunicó la peli agua marina.

\- Mierda ¿y cómo vamos a encontrar algo tan pequeño como esos?.- Quiso saber Pinkie Pie con seriedad.

\- Oye, ¿y eso?.- Señaló Sunset a Twilight, ya que una extraña luz comenzaba a aparecer debajo de ella.

\- El "Hagoromo Lunar" está ¿resonando? ¿Estará reaccionando al "Kanzashi"?.- Interrogó la peli agua marina y de ahí comenzó a correr hacia el lado Norte del bosque.

\- ¡Espera, Twilight! ¡Puede ser una trampa!.- Gritó Pinkie Pie, ya que podía estar en lo cierto.

\- ¡Chicas, lo puedo percibir, puedo percibir algo más allá de este camino montañoso!.- Exclamó la chica ante las dos.

\- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguras de que es lo que estamos buscando?.- Preguntó Sunset.

\- Confíen en mí.- Pidió Twilight a la Santo del Ave Fénix.

Luego de meditarlo un rato, finalmente cedió.

\- Está bien, te creo, andando.- Fue el pedido de Sunset y de ahí, junto con Pinkie Pie, se comenzaron a poner en marcha hacia el Norte.

\- M...¡Muy bien, solo podemos avanzar y creer! ¡Porque lo encontraremos a como de lugar!.- Juró Twilight y con sus dos amigas comenzaron con el avance hacia aquella posición del "Primer Kanzashi" y de encontrar al resto de las Saintias dispersadas por aquellas zonas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra, la lluvia de pétalos y "Semillas Malignas" habían reanudado su caída, su aparición, todo simbolizaba una atmósfera de tensión, una batalla estaba por llevarse a cabo en el Santuario, la llegada de un conocido "Invitado", un Caballero que se atrevió a tomar la bandera de la rebelión, abandonar las filas de Athena y ser un traidor, se había presentado detrás de Milo de Escorpio, el cual observó a éste y las misteriosas Llamas de Fuego que le rodeaban por todo su cuerpo.

Tanto el Santo de Escorpio como el de Orion intercambiaron miradas, viejos Camaradas, viejos amigos que habían estado del bando correcto y que ahora, el segundo se hallaba completamente en el opuesto. Sin embargo, algo siniestro se ocultaba bajo su semblante frío y severo, un aire de pura maldad lo envolvía de arriba para abajo, dando por sentado que no se trataría de un encuentro amigable ni nada por el estilo.

El viento aumentó su intensidad, la dirección de las "Semillas Malignas" y los pétalos se intercambió, cruzándose por los caminos que éstos dos llevaban consigo. La fría mirada de Rigel llevó a que los pensamientos de Milo se hicieran realidad, ya que estaba en lo correcto su análisis sobre la misteriosa y repentina llegada del ex-Santo de Plata.

\- _"Eso que carcome el cuerpo de Rigel, ¿será la "Semilla Maligna" que plantó Eris?".-_ Pensó Milo con asombro en esos momentos, para después dirigirse hacia el peli plateado, el cual no cambió su expresión sombría de su rostro, mientras que Shaina y Martín Romano llegaban, deteniéndose el segundo por la Santo de Plata.- Me das una impresión diferente a la última vez, ¿Qué quieres de mí esta vez, Rigel?.- Preguntó hacia el peli plateado.

\- Ya descarté ese nombre.- Respondió éste de forma fría.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Quiso saber Milo con sorpresa, abriendo bien grande los ojos.

\- He recibido la bendición de la Señorita Eris y he dejado de ser un Espíritu para renacer como una Dríade.- Dijo el rival.

\- ¡¿Una Dríade?!.- Volvió a preguntar Milo con asombro.

En esos momentos, Rigel comenzó a prepararse para atacar, para acabar con su enemigo. Martín no daba crédito, junto con Shaina, de lo que estaba viendo, las Llamas cubrieron al oponente, mientras que su voz se hacía más fuerte.

\- ¡El nombre que se me ha concedido es Argea del Dolor, vamos a forjar un nuevo Mundo de batalla en la Tierra y para ello, Milo de Escorpio, voy a consumir tu vida! ¡"IGNIS FATUUS GRANATA"!- Exclamó Rigel y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva hacia el griego, el cual observó aquel bombardeo, el cual lanzó a éste por los aires, sintiendo el feroz calor.

\- ¡Qué llamas tan intensas, la nieve de alrededor se evaporó de inmediato!.- Observó el griego con asombro y de ahí apareció Rigel para atacarlo nuevamente.

Éste redobló su ataque, aumentando su potencial y de ahí lanzó otro bombardeo de fuego, provocando una intensa explosión, dejando sin palabras a Shaina y Martín, éste quería enfrentarlo, pero la peli verde le detuvo, no podría hacerle frente a alguien tan poderoso y temible como Rigel, pero en esos momentos, el rival, al volver a pisar el suelo, observó, entre las columnas de humo, a alguien que emergía intacto pero aturdido, un poco, tras el estallido, para después recuperarse rápidamente.

\- Hmph, ya veo, sí, eres diferente al de antes.- Reconoció con tranquilidad en su voz y con los ojos cerrados, para después abrirlos y mostrar esa ferocidad clásica suya.- Antes eras un hombre que se sacrificaría para salvar a una sola persona, ¡pero ahora solo eres una de las tantas marionetas que ayudan a Eris para destruir la Tierra, ¿o no?!.- Bramó con furia y mostrando los dientes, pero esas palabras no parecían hacer entrar en razón al ex-Santo de Plata.

\- Ya te dije que solo tengo un camino: Mi voluntad y la de la Señorita Eris son la misma. ¡Tus preguntas son innecesarias!.- Respondió Rigel con esos ojos "muertos" y fríos.

\- Entonces esa es tu respuesta, ¡muy bien!.- "Felicitó" Milo a su oponente, alzando su mano izquierda y un brillo escarlata se pudo apreciar en su dedo índice.- Rigel, ¡no, Argea, te enterraré en un instante con el "Aguijón de Scorpio/Escorpio"!.- Juró el griego rubio, apuntando aquella "arma" contra su rival.

\- Voy a calcinar tu vida con mis Llamas ¡y será una ofrenda para la Señorita Eris!.- Sentenció Rigel, mostrando su peor lado más oscuro y una mirada de pura maldad en su rostro.

En aquel momento, Milo y Rigel dispararon sus ofensivas, las cuales chocaron bajo una intensa luz carmesí y oscura.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rarity se hallaba en la entrada de la cueva ubicada en las Montañas, la fachada se hallaba adornada con raíces y un grabado de la Diosa Eris en la parte central, como si estuviera dando la bienvenida. Desde su interior podía verse un camino de agua que descendía y formaba una cascada en la zona junto con una columna helénica derrumbada.

\- _"Seguí la resonancia del "Hagoromo" hasta el nacimiento del río. No tengo duda, el "Kanzashi" está dentro de esta cueva".-_ Pensó y de ahí ingresó en aquel sitio.- _"El aire es frío, ¿este torbellino de nieve proviene de la cueva?.-_ Se preguntó para sus adentros.

* * *

\- _"¿Acaso hay una Dríade o tal vez los Fantasmas de Ares?. Ares...".-_ Pensó Fluttershy en esos momentos y quedó sorprendida ante un descubrimiento que había hecho.- ¡¿Ares, el Dios de la Batalla?! ¡¿Ese...que vimos en el Templo Terrestre de Eris?!. Siento que ya lo vi junto con Rarity, pero...no lo recuerdo.- Dijo la peli rosa en esos momentos, mientras que se veía una escena de la Saintia que había ingresado en la cueva.

* * *

\- _"¿Por qué estoy aquí y qué vine a hacer?".-_ Quiso saber Rarity y sintió una calidez en su mejilla izquierda, llevándose su mano hasta su rostro.- _"Qué extraño, no lo recuerdo. Estoy segura de que tenía algo importante que hacer".-_ Volvió a pensar, pero unos misteriosos pasos la sacaron de sus preguntas.- _"Hay alguien aquí"._ ¿Quién anda ahí?.- Preguntó.

De ahí, la personaje misteriosa se detuvo frente a ella.

\- Soy la Dríade que controla el Olvido, todos los que se sumergen en mi nieve se olvidan de todo y caen en sueño.- Dijo esa persona, revelando la función de la nevada.

\- Tú eres...- Intentó Rarity en recordarla, pero le resultaba imposible.

\- Jejejeje, antes de que olvides mi rostro, esta vez yo te mataré; ¡así como tú me mataste, hermana Rarity!.- Exclamó con una sonrisa siniestra aquella persona, una chica parecida a Rarity, salvo por sus largos cabellos rubios y que portaba la Armadura "Leaf" de las Dríades, se presentó y dejó helada a la joven.

\- María...- Quedó la Saintia sorprendida y horrorizada ante el Pasado triste y horripilante que se había revelado.

* * *

 **No sé ustedes, pero la verdad este manga me atrapó y no puedo esperar para la próxima actualización. Dios, la aparición de esta misteriosa chica llamada María es muy atrapante. Por cierto, ¿quién apuesta a que Milo termina derrotando a Rigel? ¡Hagan sus apuestas, que la "Casa de Apuestas" de Alexander está abierta!.**

 **Por otra parte, vayamos con nuestro amigo bosnio:**

 **"Vemos al bosnio irse junto con los Louds, Dimitri, lady-saintiasailor y Neikas hacia un sitio desconocido, pero esta vez habla Leni".**

 **Leni: Hola a todos, mucho gusto, aquí se presenta Leni de Grifos y...uhhh, creo que deberé llamar al plomero (fontanero) para que repara la fuga de agua, aunque no la encuentro por ningún lado y..."Dice ella, pero Lori le interrumpe".**

 **Lori: ¡Te hemos dicho tres millones de veces que es un Ave Mitológica lo que te representa, no tienes ningún grifo dañado, salvo tu cabeza!**

 **Alexander: ¡No le hables así a Mi Muñequita, perra escandalosa!. "Tanto Lori como Alexander empiezan a pelear, mientras que Lucy y Bobby intentan separarlos, ya que su relación nunca fue amistosa".**

 **Lori: ¡Nunca me desafíes, "Demonio Escarlata" y tómate un poco de Sol algún día, estás más pálido como Lucy y podrías gozar un poco de un buen bronceado, en vez de andar congelando todo a tu paso, como en Florida, me arruinaste el Verano con tus poderes!.**

 **Alexander: ¡Ya te lo dije tres millones de veces, perra escandalosa: El clima tropical me hace mal a la sangre, idiota!.**

 **"Ambos se siguen peleando y discutiendo".**

 **Lincoln: Continúa, Leni, ya sabes cómo son ellos, jejejejeje, tal vez, algún día, se lleven bien.**

 **"Lincoln se retira con Lucy y Chloe para tratar de calmar la discusión de Lori y Alexander".**

 **Lori: ¡Psicópata, bipolar, asesino, amante de la sangre, "Demonio Escarlata", ahora entiendo por qué sobornaste a Neikas con caramelos para que no ande divulgando sobre lo que hiciste en el Pasado".**

 **Alexander: ¡TE DIJE MÁS DE UNA VEZ QUE NUNCA, PERO NUNCA ME LLAMES "DEMONIO ESCARLATA"! ¡Perra escandalosa, chiflada, cara de lagarto. Siento lástima por Bobby, los huevos que debe tener para acostarse con un cocodrilo como tú, Dios, hasta espantas a los muertos, por eso el Tribunal de Leni es donde van todas las almas, porque al tuyo, ya con tu carácter explosivo, los ahuyentando! ¡Imagínate si tuvieras una hija, pobre de ella, nacería igual a ti: Con cara de lagarto y tendría que llevar una Máscara de Medusa! ¡Y lo que hice en el Pasado, ya es cosa vieja y todos los saben, así que no te hagas la que nunca lo escuchó o te arrojaré a algún Portal!.**

 **"Mientras que siguen la discusión, al estilo anime con las onomatopeyas".**

 **Leni: Jejejeje, awwwwww, ese es mi lindo y tierno novio Alexander de Mefistófeles/Kairos, siempre me defiende mi "Pequeño Ángel", ¿no lo crees así, Lady Saintia-sailor, Neikas?. Bueno, decía, nos estamos yendo para otro lugar más seguro, vamos con los Kobayashi, ya que con el Cometa Neo-Repulse en cercanías con la Tierra, es mejor ponerse a resguardo y...uhhh, qué linda mariposa...ah, sí, perdón, bueno, como dijo Montana, ¿hacen unas apuestas por Milo y Rigel? ¿Quién apuesta a que Milo derrotará a Rigel? ¿Logrará quitarle la "Semilla Maligna"?. No se lo vayan a perder y esperemos que las Saintias puedan recuperar los "Kanzashi" urgentemente, Dios, qué miedo da todo esto, hasta Dimitri está asustado y abrazándose junto con Luna. Solo esperemos que se logre cumplir el objetivo de las Saintias y así salvar a Saori.**

 **"Se acerca el ruso castaño con Luna, su novia".**

 **Dimitri: No solo eso, sino que también tenemos el futuro renacimiento de Ares, esto se va a poner feo. Por cierto, mucho gusto a todos, soy Dimitri Sasha Yoshikage, el segundo OC de Montana, Stand Master de "Killer Queen" y novio de Luna Loud. Un placer en conocerlos y volvemos con Leni.**

 **"Se retiran ambos de la cámara".**

 **Leni: Allí los tienen, por cierto, ahora que las cosas se están poniendo más complicadas, Lori había insistido en que fuéramos para el Templo Maligno de Eris para ayudar a las chicas, así que...**

 **"Lori se interpone".**

 **Lori: ¡Jamás iré hasta un Templo para luchar contra una Diosa".**

 **Alexander, Dimitri y Luna: ¡Gallina!.**

 **"La rubia se enoja".**

 **Lori: ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Que Kazuya me reciba con un golpe como en "El Chavo"?. Aunque creo que podría matar a Eris.**

 **"Alexander se interpone frente a Lori, tras besar a Leni en los labios".**

 **Alexander: Sí, bueno, ¿quién tiene hambre?. "Inserte el meme de John Hammond de _"Jurassic Park"_ para molestar a Lori".**

 **Lori: ¡Ahora verás y más te vale, Kazuya, que cuando lleguemos, no me recibas con un golpe!. Por cierto, saludos para Rin, Kazumi, Kaoru e Hikazu junto con los demás.**

 **"Volviendo con Leni".**

 **Leni: Jejejeje, bueno, omitiendo toda esta pequeña pelea, voy con los saludos para FreedomGundam96, Profesor Franco M. Romano, lady-saintiasailor y PoLucy. Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene, el cual saldrá pronto, la otra vez, en el anterior, decía que saldría para Agosto el número 56 pero ahora lo tenemos aquí y ahora. El que viene, el 57, dicen que sale para Septiembre, eso lo estaremos viendo. Ah y para ese mes, Septiembre, atentos en Wattpad, que se viene "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón", no se lo vayan a perder, su estreno es para el 4 de Septiembre, cumpleaños de FreedomGundam96.**

 **Ahora sí, nos estamos viendo. Volvemos con Montana.**

 **Ya la escucharon a nuestra querida Leni, prepárense para Septiembre en Wattpad. Cuídense, amigos y hasta el próximo capítulo. Que tengan un buen Miércoles de mi parte.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45:** Allí estaban las dos hermanas, una que luchaba por Athena y la otra que había caído bajo el poder del enemigo, la Diosa Maligna Eris, el peligro de colisión con el "Cometa Neo Repulse" contra la Tierra seguía latente y había empezado el "Juego de los Perdedores" de Phobos con ellas, en donde tenían que recuperar lo que él les había quitado y era de Artemisa de la Luna para acabar con el enemigo. Sin embargo, cuando Rarity ingresó en las cuevas de aquellas Montañas del Norte del "Jardín de Eris", una extraña nevada cayó sobre ella, haciéndole olvidar, que fuera perdiendo la Memoria y delante de ella quedó ante la misteriosa chica que la estaba mirando y daba la bienvenida.

Rarity y María, dos hermanas cercanas que se apoyaban mientras andaban juntas por un arduo camino, pero lo que les esperaba más allá de esos Sentimientos gentiles, era un destino cruel y doloroso. La hermana menor que suponía muerta, vuelve como su enemiga.

\- María, ¡¿eres una Dríade?!.- Preguntó Rarity con asombro y terror al tener que luchar contra un ser querido y cercano.

\- Ay, pero, hermana, no es la primera vez que me ves con esta apariencia, ¿o sí? ¿O también te olvidaste de eso?.- Fue la pregunta de María, quien se llevó su mano derecha hacia su rostro, parecía estar hablando en serio, pero en su expresión se podía sentir una presencia burlona, cosa que sorprendió a la mayor.

¿Qué era lo que estaba ocultando bajo esa extraña y dulce apariencia llena de inocencia?. Rarity pudo ver esa sombra de maldad, de peligro que representaba María, ya que un golpe la tiró al suelo y de allí observó esa sonrisa siniestra en la joven, mientras que la nieve seguía cayendo.

\- Jejejejeje, aquella vez se entrometieron, pero...esta vez no escaparás de mí. Te construiré un Ataúd digno de una hermana frívola que asesinaría a su propia hermanita.- Prometió, mientras que de vuelta se veía esa aura siniestra y con ello, María se lanzaba al ataque.- Ahora, te cubriré con la "Nieve del Olvido" y recibirás el Descanso Eterno, ¡mi hermana Rarity!: ¡"VANISHING SNOW"!.- Sentenció y de allí lanzó su ofensiva, extendiendo en forma horizontal sus brazos y de ahí se iluminó de Luz todo el interior de la cueva, mientras que la joven Saintia era lanzada por los aires, debido a la intensidad de los vientos y el frío.

 _-_ _"María...perdóname, mi única y querida hermanita".-_ Fue lo último que pudo pensar Rarity y todo quedó cubierto de oscuridad.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Allí estaban aquellas dos inseparables hermanas ante las puertas de aquel edificio que sería su nuevo hogar. Bajo la nieve, Rarity cuidaba a María, tomándole de la mano, mientras que una expresión de felicidad podía verse en su rostro, sin embargo, la otra rubia no lo demostraba, ya que expresaba todo lo contrario.

\- La "Santa Academia", esta va a ser nuestra casa desde ahora en adelante, María.- Dijo Rarity con una sonrisa hacia la pequeña.

\- Hermana, ¿eso significa que ya no volveremos a ver a nuestra madre?.- Quiso saber María, cosa que llamó la atención de la mayor y ésta se dirigió hacia ella.

\- La volveremos a ver. Si cumplimos con lo que tenemos que hacer aquí en la "Santa Academia", ¡sin duda llegará el día en que podamos regresar a esa casa!.- Hizo Rarity aquella promesa para su hermana menor, la cual la miró por un rato y ella sonreía, dándole ánimos.- No te preocupes, María, yo voy a protegerte.- Juró de que siempre estaría a su lado.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, los entrenamientos se fueron volviendo muy duros, severos y hasta casi peligrosos para aquellas jóvenes, Rarity había cumplido muy bien sus habilidades, sus Maestras estaban orgullosas de ella, sin embargo, con María, las cosas no marchaban bien, ya que en uno de los tantos ejercicios, ella había sido arrojada contra el piso por una de sus Instructoras, la cual era de cabellos cortos y negros, vestía un abrigo marrón con cuello blanco, pantalones negros y botas blancas, además de llevar consigo lentes del mismo color que su pelo. Sumado ello, sobre su rostro podía verse una clásica Máscara de Amazonia que la cubría.

\- ¡LEVÁNTATE, MARÍA. SI ESTO BASTA PARA DERROTARTE, NUNCA ESTARÁS CALIFICADA PARA SER UNA SAINTIA!.- Le ordenó la mujer de cabellos negros, hablando con severidad hacia la derribada rubia menor, quien yacía en el suelo nevado.

Se estuvo por retirar, pero Rarity la detuvo.

\- Espere, por favor, Maestra, María ya perdió el Conocimiento, dejémoslo hasta aquí, por favor.- Pidió la peli azul oscura.

\- Rarity, es una pena, pero no creo que el potencial de María dé para más. Voy a elegir a otra candidata para ser Corona Australis.- Dijo aquella mujer su resultado, el veredicto final, para después retirarse del lugar, dejando a la chica, quien cargó a su hermana la habitación en donde dormían y en la cual se recuperó.

Al caer la noche:

\- Au...- Dijo María, abriendo los ojos, estaba lastimada por los golpes que recibió, sumado a las vendas que había recibido en su rostro; a su lado y sentada en una pequeña silla o taburete, se encontraba Rarity, quien la estaba cuidando.- Hermana.- Reconoció a la persona que estaba de su lado.

\- Ya despertaste, María, parece que el entrenamiento especial terminó hoy. En cuando amanezca, descenderemos la Montaña.- Comunicó Rarity, de forma tranquila, aquella noticia para su hermana.

\- Las escuché, sabes...ya...quedé descartada como candidata, ¿no?. No hay nada qué hacer...Yo...tengo miedo de lastimarme o lastimar a alguien, ¡ni siquiera puedo atacarte en serio durante el entrenamiento!.- Se lamentó la joven rubia, mientras que cerraba los ojos,, las lágrimas comenzaban a descender, sintiéndose como una carga para su hermana y sus Camaradas.

\- María.- Quedó la peli azul oscura asombrada por esas palabras y de ahí le pasó su mano y una sonrisa fue regalada por ella.- No importa qué clase de enemigo se nos ponga enfrente, debemos aprender a enfrentarlo sin miedo; es cierto que no eres tan adepta al combate frente a frente, pero nuestro poder de congelación es más o menos similar. Debes utilizar la Congelación, no para lastimar, sino como un estilo de batalla que se especialice en defenderte y en restringir los movimientos de tu oponente. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo, no te rindas, presenta la prueba de nuevo; así podremos estar juntas a la Diosa Athena como sus Saintias.- Le animó y eso levantó la moral y el espíritu de María, quien sonrió, sintiéndose mejor.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices, hermana, me esforzaré.- Prometió ella a su hermana.

* * *

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, bajo un Amanecer gris, las Campanas de la Torre de la "Santa Academia" comenzaron a replicar con mucha fuerza, alertando a las Guardianas que habían allí y eso llamó la atención de Rarity, quien se hallaba sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Es la alerta?!.- Se preguntó sorprendida por ver a tanta gente salir corriendo con paso veloz y de allí llegó otra chica de largos cabellos rosa-violeta.

\- ¡RARITY, MARÍA COMETIÓ TRAICIÓN, INTENTÓ ATACAR A LA SEÑORITA ATHENA Y LUEGO ESCAPÓ!.- Exclamó Cadence hacia la chica, quien se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, Cadence?! ¡¿María es una Rebelde?!.- Preguntó con terror y sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¡RAINBOW DASH ESTÁ CON LA SEÑORITA ATHENA, PERO TODAVÍA NO SABEMOS SI HAY ALGÚN CONSPIRADOR!.- Siguió informándole, estaba muy agitada y sorprendida por todo el intento de atentado contra la Diosa, en ese momento, la chica se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su hermana.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE, ¿POR QUÉ HARÍA ESO?! ¡CADENCE, ENCÁRGARTE DEL INTERIOR DEL CAMPUS, YO PERSEGUIRÉ A MARÍA!.- Le encomendó esa misión y salió disparada.

* * *

Corrió como nunca en su vida hasta que la encontró en las colinas de las afueras de la "Santa Academia", allí estaba su hermana, de pie pero con una misteriosa aura que le envolvía todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡MARÍA! María...¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿POR QUÉ ATACASTE A LA DIOSA ATHENA?!.- Preguntó a su hermana menor, mientras que ella no se volteaba y una misteriosa nevada comenzaba a caer sobre Suiza.

\- Hermana, te estaba esperando.- Dijo con un tono de voz muy extraño, Rarity no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que vio como María se le acercaba y tomaba sus hombros con fuerza.- ¡HAY QUE HUIR JUNTAS! ¡ESA NIÑA...NOS HA ESTADO ENGAÑANDO! ¡Todo lo que nos enseñaron es una mentira, estoy segura de que la verdadera Diosa Athena está en el Santuario, esa niña es una impostora!.- Exclamó, casi con desesperación en su voz, intentando hacerle creer en sus palabras a su hermana mayor.

\- Pero qué...deja de decir tonterías, ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE INFUNDIÓ TAL COSA?!.- Preguntó Rarity, sin caer en el "hechizo" de esas palabras y demandó por el nombre del autor que dijo tal conspiración sin sentido.

De ahí, una extraña sonrisa junto con un aura siniestra se apoderaron de María, la cual se dirigió hacia su hermana con la "respuesta".

\- La Verdadera Diosa Athena, tuve una Revelación por medio de su Poder Divino.- Respondió y extendió su mano hacia ella.- ¡Date prisa y vayámonos! ¡La Diosa Athena nos reconoció, ella nos otorgará las Armaduras genuinas. Ven, Rarity, hermana!.- Pidió con emoción, pero cuando fue hacia ella, una misteriosa ventisca helada se lanzó contra la peli azul oscura.- Eh...¿Pero qué...qué fue eso...? ¿Por qué lastimé a mi hermana?.- Quiso saber con asombro y miedo, ya que ella nunca levantaría su mano contra ella.

Rarity miró su brazo derecho y vio que sus vendas tenían una mancha de sangre por la herida producida.

\- Kuh...¡¿Quién está controlando el cuerpo de María?!.- Quiso saber Rarity, mientras que sus vendas se empapaban más de sangre y las heridas aumentaban por las bajas temperaturas, además de ello, una misteriosa sombra, la cual formaba unos "Hilos" tomaron posesión de la hermana menor suya.

\- No...¡¿Qué?!. A...Ayúdame, ¡HERMANA, TENGO MIEDO.- Imploró la rubia por ella, mientras que comenzaba a ser controlada como si fuera un títere, una marioneta que estaba bajo el control de un misterioso enemigo.

\- ¡MARÍA!.- Gritó Rarity su nombre.- _"¡Un Cosmos Maligno consume a María, tengo que detenerla!"_.- Pensó ella.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.- Gritó María y de ahí, ella lanzó una ofensiva contra su propia hermana, con los ojos llorosos, pero Rarity lo contrarrestó, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo podría resistir a la embestida enemiga?.

\- No puedo controlar...¡CONTROLAR EL CONGELAMIENTO! ¡Kuh!.- Gritó la chica, pero para su sorpresa, la tragedia se presentó: Al repeler el ataque, éste congeló por completo a su hermana, la cual quedó atrapada en un témpano y éste terminó por estallar, regando el sitio con cientos de miles de pequeños cristales de hielo.- Mari...- Quedó Rarity congelada al ver esa escena, mientras que unos flashbacks de ella y la pequeña siendo niñas, mientras que todo quedaba en el Pasado: María había muerto, Rarity cayó al piso, de rodillas, sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas y el Cielo se cubrió de un manto gris junto con la nieve que caía, mezclándose con los cristales de hielo que fueron antes una persona, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.- ¡MARÍA!.- Gritó el nombre de su hermana, mientras que el eco de su voz se perdía por las Montañas de Suiza.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Quería protegerte, pero detrás de ese Sentimiento, se asomaba la Tragedia".-_ Reflexionó Rarity, ahora estando cara a cara con aquella persona que fue en el Pasado, su hermana menor.

* * *

 **Bueno, una vez más vuelvo a caer ante las bromas de la autora de "Saintia Shö" donde decía que no veríamos este capítulo del manga hasta Agosto, "Inserte el meme de Buzz Lightyear y Woody de _"Toy Story 2"_ : Trolls, Trolls everywhere. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, ahora dice que el siguiente capítulo saldrá en Octubre, pero apuesto que saldrá entre esta semana o la otra de Agosto, todo a su tiempo, amigos.**

 **Por cierto, vayamos con..."aparece Dimitri Sasha Yoshikage".**

 **Dimitri: Hola, Montana, perdón si no aparece Alexander, pero él está todavía viajando hacia el Búnker de los Kobayashi junto con los Louds, lady-saintiasailor y su hijo Neikas, además de que se dañó la cámara filmadora de Luan, con la que podíamos transmitir desde allí, así que me mandó para solucionar un asunto que todavía no has terminado para mí.**

 **Ah sí, disculpa, amigo, me olvidé de ti, pero hazme recordar lo que era, estoy muy ocupado con otros asuntos estos días.**

 **Dimitri: Sobre la Armadura Sapuris que utilizaré en el fic de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón", homenaje para El Legendario y que va a salir el 4 de Septiembre junto con los OC de otros autores y los que vimos en el de "Episodio G: Asesinos", ya que dijiste que voy a aparecer, pero en este Universo de Saintia Seiya no voy a tener a mi Stand "Killer Queen", me gustaría saber cuál será mi Sapuris.**

 **Ten, toma este Catálogo hecho por Leni Loud de Grifos, la Estrella Celeste de la Nobleza, sobre Armaduras Sapuris para Espectros:**

 **"Dimitri comienza a verlas": Mmmmm, a ver, ufff, Dude, what a bloody task for me...A ver, Mandrágora...no, Hanuman, tampoco, ¿Dríades? Ufff, parece buena, pero como que tiene más una figura para una chica que para mí. ¿Y esta? ¿Vampiro?. "Tras unas horas de debatir". ¡Listo!**

 **¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?.**

 **Dimitri: Ya tengo mi Armadura Sapuris oficialmente elegida: La Surplice del Vampiro. "Dice el castaño y le muestra su elección".**

 **Excelente, entonces, bienvenido abordo, amigo, Linka también va a aparecer.**

 **Dimitri: Sí, ella tiene la Surplice del Búho, la que usó Partita en el manga de "El Lienzo Perdido", le va a quedar muy bien y sin olvidarme a Lily, ahora ella tiene en tus fics 11 años como Lincoln y lleva la Sapuris de Myu de Papillón. Así que bueno, será mejor que me retire.**

 **Espera, Dimitri, una cosa más: En este "Gaiden" que haré, el cual se ubica después de los eventos de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G Asesinos" y el fic-homenaje de FreedomGundam96, "Saint Meteor: Neowing SEED", haré un pequeño arco introductorio para ti, que no queden cabos sueltos.**

 **Dimitri: Muchas gracias, Bro, por todo, lo esperaré con gusto y por cierto, menos mal que no escogí la Sapuris de las Dríades, con todo el problema que tiene las Saintias ahora, Madre de Dios, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar de ahora en adelante. Así que bueno, me retiro, Camarada, nos veremos en Agosto y Septiembre.**

 **Así será.**

 **"Dimitri se retira y vuelve con los demás en su viaje hacia el Búnker de los Kobayashi".**

 **Bueno, aquí se ha revelado más información de futuros proyectos, pero para Wattpad, veré si este pequeño "Gaiden" lo estreno en Agosto, todo a su tiempo, aún debo concluir con "Dead Land" y ver los últimos toques para el proyecto de Septiembre, pero todo irá bien. Ahora: ¿Qué pasará con Rarity? ¿Sobrevivirá al ataque de María? ¿Descubriremos que hay un enemigo que la controla a la hermana menor de Rarity?. No se lo vayan a perder, cuídense, amigos, hasta la próxima, que tengan un buen fin de semana y saludos para:**

 *** FreedomGundam96.**

 *** Profesor Franco M. Romano.**

 *** lady-saintiasailor.**

 **Nos vemos y que tengan también un buen comienzo de semana junto con el mes de Agosto.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46:** **Bueno, finalmente está aquí, el nuevo capítulo de "Saintia MLP", después de varios meses de espera, desde el 28 de Julio, fecha en que actualicé este fic y tuvimos que esperar hasta Octubre para que el manga se actualizara, pero finalmente, como dije, está aquí, ha vuelto, ¿qué les parece?. Como recordarán, nos habíamos quedado en los recuerdos de Rarity y María, ahora que este personaje ha aparecido, tanto en el Presente, como una Dríade, al igual que en el Pasado como su hermana que fue corrompida por la maldad de Eris y sus Agentes, ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante?.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder.**

* * *

 **Presente:** Allí, de pie, frente a ella, frente a aquella Saintia, se erguía una misteriosa estatua griega, una bella mujer con vestido largo y un Arpa en sus manos, pero también se hallaba aquella misteriosa "Nebulosa", una "Nube Negra" como si fuera una feroz tormenta que estaba por descargar toda su ira contra alguna ciudad con sus vientos, lluvia y granizo, una "Grieta" que había en aquel Espacio y que separaba e impedía el avance de Rarity.

Aquella Dríade que había consumido el Alma de María, ahora se había revelado y estaba lista para empezar con el "Juicio" contra la chica de cabellos violeta oscuros. Sin embargo, Rarity no pensaba darse por vencida, no se dejaba intimidar por aquel personaje de tono siniestro y malvado, así que tomó posición de batalla, lanzando su advertencia.

\- ¡Dríade, juro que voy a derrotarte, así que prepárate! ¡Aquí voy!.- Exclamó la muchacha, quien extendió sus brazos.- ¡"BRILLANT LAVINA"!.- Y lanzó su ofensiva contra la rival.

\- _Jejejeje.-_ Río la oponente, mientras que iba tomando una forma humana como sombra, evadiendo por completo el ataque de hielo que la chica le había arrojado.- _Jajajaja y yo pensaba que eras una chica inteligente, pero parece ser que me he equivocado, eres una completa idiota. ¿De verdad pensabas que con ese ataque tan patético iba a surtir efecto?.-_ Preguntó, de forma burlona, dejando sorprendida a Rarity, mientras que continuaba "transformándose".

\- Todo el Hielo que le lancé ha pasado delante de ella, ¿acaso no tiene una forma humana?.- Se preguntó la muchacha.

\- _Correcto, cuando nosotros, las Dríades invadimos un cuerpo, nos convertimos en un Parásito que se alimentan de la carne y el alma de nuestro Huésped, pero en mi Estado Actual, tus ataques no pueden lastimarme.-_ Se adelantó la Dríade, dando a conocer aquella información y dejando sin palabras a la chica.

\- _"Si no la puedo derrotar con mi Hielo, ¿qué voy a poder hacer?".-_ Quiso saber Rarity, lanzando aquella pregunta para sí misma.

\- _¿No deberías prestarle mayor atención a tu estado en el que te encuentras?.-_ Lanzó la rival otra pregunta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó la peli violeta y de golpe, una bajada en la presión del aire cayó sobre ella, como si fuera un edificio al desplomarse y sus escombros la sepultaran.- ¡Uhh! ¡Ahh, agh...! ¿Qué...Qué está pasando?. Me es mucho más difícil respirar...todo se está volviendo difuso...¿Qué está pasando?.- Seguía preguntándose, mientras que se sentía mal, débil. Algo extraño había caído, pero por alguna razón, no lo podía descifrar aquel mensaje.

\- _Jajajajaja, tú has sido salpicada por la "Nieve del Olvido", ¿no lo recuerdas?. Tu cerebro se está olvidando de las funciones primarias de mantener tu cuerpo activo, incluso el cómo mover tus músculos y la respiración, así que, en esas condiciones, no puedes usar ninguna técnica contra mí, ya que tu cuerpo está al límite.-_ Se río la rival, quien disfrutaba de aquel sufrimiento.

\- ¡¿Qué...?!.- Interrogó Rarity a la enemiga.

\- _Duele, ¿no es así?. Yo te liberaré de aquella carga, porque tú tomarás el lugar de tu hermana y te convertirás en mi nuevo Huésped para mí, Lethe del Olvido.-_ Sentenció con superioridad y dio a conocer su nombre.

\- Mi cuerpo ya no quiere escucharme...Estoy...- Decía Rarity con dificultad.

\- _Sí, permítennos a ambas regresar al lado de la Señorita Eris.-_ En aquellos momentos, unas Raíces comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Rarity, listas para tomar su lugar, ocupar su cuerpo, pero algo ocurrió, cuando la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo, una misteriosa defensa repelió el ataque de Lethe.- _¡¿Qué...Un Muro de Hielo?!.-_ Se preguntó y la chica alzó la mirada.

\- _"El ataque de Lethe fue repelido completamente, alguien ha sido capaz de crear un Muro de Hielo poderoso...Un momento, esto es..."_.- Observó Rarity y de ahí tuvo un recuerdo.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡Vamos, María!.- Pidió Rarity a la chica y ésta se preparó.

\- ¡Sí!.- Respondió ella, extendió sus brazos, en posición de batalla, para después concentrar todo su poder, formando cinco puntos blancos, como si fueran Copos de Nieve, logrando crear una "Barrera", deteniendo el ataque de la peli violeta.

Poco después de haber terminado el entrenamiento, ambas hermanas estaban regresando para la "Santa Academia" bajo aquel día frío de Invierno.

\- ¡Vaya sorpresa!. No puedo creer que hayas logrado repeler mi ataque desde tan lejos.- Le felicitó la chica a su hermanita.

\- Todo gracias al consejo que me diste, sestrenka; pero todavía tengo que seguir entrenando para hacerlo más fuerte, para poder proteger a la Señorita Athena, ella necesita un escudo que pueda desviar al enemigo y sus ofensivas, ¿no es así?.- Respondió la rubia con emoción, pero luego cambió su semblante a uno de seriedad, dejando sorprendida a su hermana, para después sonreír.- Yo lo voy a lograr, no es ningún problema, así podremos luchar juntas, sestrenka.- Hizo ese juramento hacia la peli violeta nuevamente y de ahí regresaron a aquel lugar para ponerse a salvo del frío.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** ¿Quién podría estar detrás de esa defensa?. Para su sorpresa, Rarity alzó la mirada y se topó con aquella persona que estaba arriba de ella, protegiéndola, extendiendo sus brazos como aquella vez en la "Santa Academia".

\- ¡¿María?!.- Preguntó la peli violeta y ella se dirigió con la mirada hacia ella.

\- ¡Sestrenka **(Hermana en ruso)**!.- Exclamó la joven.

\- María...¿Eres tú realmente? ¿Por qué...cómo...cómo has llegado hasta aquí?.- Quiso saber Rarity ante todo ese asombro que tenía delante suyo.

Su hermana sonrío.

\- En el momento en el que fui golpeada por tu _"Brillant Lavina"_ , algo junto a una luz purificadora que estaba escondida en el Hielo, logró atravesarme. En ese momento fui liberada, finalmente soy libre.- Le contó todo lo ocurrido durante el anterior combate, viéndose una escena de María atrapada en aquella Dríade, siendo golpeada por la ofensiva de Rarity y las ataduras que la tenían atrapada eran destruidas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?. Has dicho que...podría ser que...aquello con lo que te ataque fue.- En ese momento, un reconocido artefacto apareció, siendo el responsable de aquella liberación.- ¡El "Kanzashi Dorado"!.- Reconoció aquello y fue cayendo hacia sus manos.

\- Ahora no lo pierdas, Sestrenka, ¡ya que ahora tienes el poder del Kanzashi!.- Le animó su hermana y fue entonces que llegó la determinación de Rarity.

\- ¡SÍ!.- Exclamó la peli violeta, tomando el artefacto y lista para cumplir la misión.

\- _Agh, así que esa fue la fuente de ese Cosmos de porquería, lo había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, ¡porque por culpa de eso, he perdido a mi Huésped!.-_ Bramó Lethe con furia y en ese momento, la punzante mirada de Rarity quedó clavada en su "cuerpo-sombra".

\- ¡Diosa Artemisa, por favor, deme la fuerza, su Divina Protección en esta Daga de Hielo para destruir la Maldad aquí presente!.- Invocó la peli violeta oscura, alzando su mano izquierda, lista para arrojarlos contra su rival.

\- _¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Un Poder Divino?!.-_ Se preguntó Lethe, aterrorizada por primara vez.

\- ¡DESAPARECE, DRÍADE: "JEWELLIC DAGGERS"!.- Lanzó Rarity su ofensiva final contra la Dríade Lethe del Olvido, la cual no pudo defenderse y fue atravesada por aquel proyectil que puso fin a su vida, mientras que el Muro de Hielo se destruía, quedando todo el sitio repleto de sus restos y con ello volvía a aparecer el "Kanzashi", envuelto en un Cosmos amigable.

\- Sestrenka.- Escuchó la voz de su hermanita menor.

\- María, gracias a ti pude...- Agradeció ella a la rubia, quien aparecía en el aire, sonriente.

\- Estoy muy feliz de haber podido pelear a tu lado una vez más. Sestrenka, todavía tienes un deber muy importante por el cual cumplir, ¿no es así?. Yo voy a creer en ti y a observarte.- Se despidió María de su hermana mayor, mientras que ascendía hacia los Cielos para su Descanso Eterno.

\- María...yo te prometo que, sin importar lo que pase, ¡nosotras, las Saintias, pondremos fin a este asunto!.- Hizo Rarity una promesa a la rubia y de ahí se veían escenas de Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Applejack, las cuales se dirigían hacia los siguientes objetivos en el "Jardín de Eris".

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, en el Vestíbulo Principal, en el cual se hallaba una Estatua enorme, en la cual podía verse a un Centauro con una jabalina lista para ser lanzada, allí se hallaba caminando aquel muchacho que había iniciado el llamado y conocido "Juego de los Perdedores".

\- Phobos, ¿por qué has dejado sueltas a aquellas invasoras en el "Edén"?. Te había dicho, precisamente, que las asesinaras sin piedad y con todo tu poder. ¿Por qué permitiste que esas débiles deambulen libremente por nuestros territorios justo antes del despertar de nuestro Señor Ares?.- Le detuvo su hermano mayor, el cual le estaba reprochando por aquellos errores que había cometido y demostraba mucha severidad, ya que no toleraba ese tipo de inconvenientes.

\- Hey, Hermano Mayor Deimos, esto es para matar el tiempo un rato hasta que el Señor Ares despierte, ¿lo sabías?. Esas pequeñas tontas han hecho mucho en su camino para llegar hasta aquí, así que ¿al menos no sería amable de nuestra parte, ofrecerles un tour antes de que mueran?. Además, ¿no se encuentra la hermana menor de la Señorita Eris?.- Se giró Phobos hacia el chico mayor, el cual lo miraba muy fríamente por aquellas actitudes tan "infantiles".- Si por alguna razón, nosotros, los "Fantasmas" quedamos involucrados, la Señorita Eris se sentirá muy triste, sumado a ello, pensé que sería buena idea de que las Dríades se hagan cargo de ellas.- Sentenció Deimos con ese tono tan cómico, mientras que era observado por otra Dríade, la cual era Harmonía, quien no parecía tener confianza en aquel muchacho.

* * *

Harmonía dejó atrás a los dos hermanos Deimos y Phobos que estaban discutiendo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, para después dirigirse hacia el "Corazón del Árbol" en el cual se hallaba recuperándose de sus heridas y estaba listo para despertar su Señor Ares, así que se arrodilló delante de aquel sitio que poseía unas pequeñas escaleras, las cuales daban hacia una "Entrada" iluminada.

\- Hasta que nuestro Nuevo Dios alcance su verdadero despertar y así será.- Juró Harmonía, quien estaba esperando ese momento.

* * *

Por su parte, sentada en su Trono Imperial y con una mirada de tristeza, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras que sostenía la "Manzana Dorada" y que luego levitaba en el aire, algo raro pasaba por la mente de Eris/Cadence en esos momentos.

* * *

Volviendo a la Tierra, en cualquier momento estaba por llevarse a cabo el gran enfrentamiento entre Milo de Escorpio, el Caballero Dorado del Templo del Escorpión Celestial, contra el antiguo Santo de Plata, Rigel de Orión, el cual había llegado con una única misión en mente: Destruir a aquel oponente, pero a su vez, aquella situación había atraído la atención de Martín Romano y la Guerrera Amazona, Shaina de Ofiuco.

\- _"¿Qué son estas Llamas Negras?. Es como si estuvieran vivas ¡¿y siguen creciendo?!"_.- Se preguntó Milo, al verse cercado por aquella ofensiva enemiga.

\- Aquellos que sean tocados por mi "Fiammanera", pronto quedarán reducidos a cenizas, incluso si llevas tu Cloth Dorada no servirá, eres un Humano de carne y sangre, así que no tienes escape.- Sentenció Rigel con esa mirada fría, severa, vacía, poseída por el poder de Eris, dirigiéndose hacia Milo, el cual apretó con fuerza sus diente y el sudor aparecía por su frente.- Sin embargo, dejarte experimentar el sufrimiento de ser quemado vivo hasta que tu vida se extinga por completo va contra las normas de batalla...¡ASÍ QUE, ORGULLOSO SANTO DORADO MILO DE ESCORPIO, TE HONRARÉ Y ENTERRARÉ DE UNA BUENA VEZ!.- Exclamó el rival al final, extendiendo sus brazos y viéndose aquellas marcas en su cuello y cuerpo, de la posesión que ejercían las "Semillas del Mal", para después unir sus manos.- ¡"COSMIC INFERNO"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva contra Milo, provocando toda una explosión que llenó todo de humo y sin rastros del Caballero Dorado, incluso Martín y Shaina no pudieron verlo, solamente a Rigel, el cual se estaba por ir, hasta que alguien le detuvo la marcha.

\- Espera, sabes bien, Rigel, tú de verdad mereces ser el Santo de Plata de Orión: Te habías vuelto arrogante por tu fortaleza que traspasa tu Humanidad, pero como aquel Héroe Mitológico: ¡ES TU DESTINO CAER BAJO EL "AGUIJÓN ESCARLATA DEL ESCORPIÓN".- Reapareció Milo desde el humo y la destrucción causada en su posición, lanzándose al asalto, incendiando su Cosmos desde su "Aguja Escarlata", la cual brillaba intensamente, listo para disparar y tomando por sorpresa a Rigel.

La Batalla entre el Escorpión y el Cazador acababa de comenzar y solo uno de los dos iba a ganar.

* * *

 **En la Wiki de Saintia Shö dicen que el capítulo que viene ya salió el día 19 de Octubre y el que viene estará para el 19 de Noviembre, sin embargo, en este nuevo tomo, habrá que esperar para Diciembre, ya que se estrena el anime también, así que a prepararse para el gran evento que todos hemos estado esperando, Fans de "Saint Seiya".**

 **Por otra parte, veamos en dónde estarán Alexander y los demás, ya que el "Cometa Neo-Repulse" sigue su camino hacia la Tierra.**

 **"Aparece el bosnio desde una pantalla".**

 **Alexander: Saludos a todos, aquí estamos todos nosotros, les envío saludos desde Mewni.**

 **Alex, ¿por qué hay tanta destrucción a tu alrededor? ¿Acaso...?**

 **Alexander: Ah, eso, no fui yo, fue la loca de Meteora, ¡casi nos mata!. Menos mal que Eclipsa pudo contenerla y regresar el tiempo biológico de ella para que volviera a ser una tierna niña, sin embargo, se ha ido junto con Glossaryck, igualmente nunca me cayó del todo bien ese sabelotodo, pero bueno, aquí estamos, a salvo y le agradecemos a los Reyes Butterfly por dejarnos quedarnos aquí unos días, hasta que las Saintias derroten a Eris, pero no sé, Montana, creo que las cosas aquí también están algo cambiadas, más que nada por lo de Eclipsa, solo espero que todos nos llevemos bien. Bueno, amigo, me despido, nos vemos en "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón" y por favor, deja que Dimitri esté con Hekapoo, mi amigo siempre estuvo enamorado de esa Demonio.**

 **Dimitri: ¡Soy el novio de Luna, imbécil! ¡No confundas el orden de las cosas!.**

 **Alexander: ¡Pero en esa otra historia eres amigo de Hekapoo, no mientas!**

 **"Se interrumpe la conversación hasta que Alexander y Dimitri solucionen su problema presente entre los dos".**

 **Ufff, dejaré que arreglen sus problemas, parecen una pareja que discuten XD. Pero bueno, como bien dijo Alexander, las cosas siguen bastante complicadas con respecto al rescate de Athena, Rarity ya tiene uno de los "Kanzashi" pero todavía quedan los otros y también sobre cuáles serán las Dríades con las que se enfrentarán las demás Saintias.**

 **También hagan sus apuestas por quién ganará en la pelea entre Milo vs Rigel, ¡vamos, muchachos, a apostar!.**

 **Jejeje, bueno, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene (esperemos que salga dentro de poco el siguiente tomo del manga), cuídense y saludos para lady-saintiasailor, RCurrent, FreedomGundam96, Profesor Franco M. Romano y los demás, cuídense y que tengan todos un buen Domingo de mi parte y un excelente Día de las Madres.**

 **¡Nos vemos, Camaradas y hasta la próxima!.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47:** En la vida siempre hay que tomar decisiones, algunas buenas, otras tristes, en este caso, la pelea entre Milo de Escorpio y Rigel de Orión era una de esas de segunda categoría, la más complicada, el Caballero Dorado estaba decidido con vencer a su antiguo amigo, a su viejo Camarada de Armas, ahora traidor a la Diosa Athena, sirviendo a Eris, quien tenía a aquel muchacho bajo su control. El griego se había lanzado por los aires y volaba como bomba en picada, listo y con su "Aguja Escarlata" preparada para atravesar a su oponente, todo siendo observado por Martín y Shaina.

\- _"Las Llamas de mi "Cosmic Inferno" ¡¿se concentraron en la punta del dedo de Milo?!".-_ Se preguntó Rigel, quien alzó su mirada hacia su rival, sorprendido.

\- ¡ESTAS "LLAMAS CARMESÍ" TE DESTRUIRÁN, "ESTRELLA CAÍDA DE ORIÓN"!.- Exclamó Milo, mientras que aquel poder iba en un sorprendente aumento y todo el sitio quedaba iluminado.- ¡ESTÁS ACABADO! ¡"SCARLET NEEDLE BLAZE"!.- Lanzó el Caballero su ofensiva contra Rigel, provocando toda una explosión que arrasó la posición en donde se hallaba el oponente y provocando que todo quedara encendido como si fuera el Sol que salía.

\- No puedo ver nada, ¿lo logró?.- Preguntó Martín y Shaina guardaba silencio.

\- Espera.- Dijo la peli verde Amazona.-

No lo podían creer, mientras que el humo de la explosión se disipaba y con ello terminaban de caer los escombros, allí se hallaba el peli blanco-plateado, de pie, parecía que había logrado resistir la ofensiva final del Caballero Dorado de Escorpio.

\- Ugh, ¡¿lo contrarrestó?!.- Se preguntó Milo con asombro, mientras que volví a pisar tierra firme, hallándose con Rigel, el cual estaba mirando hacia abajo y parecía herido.- ¡El daño que le infligí era casi fatal ¡¿Cómo es sigue de...pie?!.-

\- Milo...ya te lo dije...no puedes vencerme, más bien, alguien inferior no puede derrotarme.- Le advirtió el peli blanco-plateado, quien alzó una mirada de furia, mientras que su fuerza resurgía en su interior y de ahí miró a su oponente.- ¡LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE TOMAR MI VIDA, ES LA SEÑORITA ERIS, ESO QUEDÓ DECIDIDO CUANDO ESCOGÍ ESA ÚNICA VIDA, INCLUSO POR ENCIMA DE ESTE MUNDO!.- Sentenció el joven con severidad y lealtad en su voz, dejando asombrados a Milo, Shaina y Martín.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Allí, arrodillado ante su Diosa, allí se hallaba Rigel de Orión, herido, el día en el que se convirtió en uno de los Agentes, en uno de los Soldados favoritos de Eris.

\- Así es, Rigel, solo te queda vivir como mi leal Guerrero, no puedes volver a ser un Santo de Athena y no puedes retirarte de esta batalla. Ahora, destruye a nuestros enemigos, Argea.- Le dejó aquella mujer esas palabras tan importantes, viéndose, como última escena, a un Rigel totalmente cambiado y delante del Árbol Divino.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks: ** \- _"La Maldición de Eris", el destino de este hombre, no puede desechar su vida que quedó sellado en aquel momento y solo puede existir dentro del Purgatorio de Conflictos que creó Eris".-_ Pensó el Santo de Oro de Escorpio, sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de oír.

\- Milo, este ataque decidirá todo, ¡mi ataque definitivo te aplastará con las "Llamas del Purgatorio" que cargan todo mi Cosmos!.- Sentenció Rigel, listo para dar el golpe final.

\- ¡Jah, adelante, te devolveré esas Llamas con mi "Aguja" y te reduciré a cenizas junto con esa Maldición!.- Aceptó Milo el duelo, desafiando a su oponente.

\- ¡AQUÍ VA!.- Gritaron ambos oponentes.

\- ¡"COSMIC INFERNO SUPERNOVA"!.- Lanzó Rigel su ofensiva.

\- ¡"SCARLET NEEDLE BLAZE ANTARES ("AGUJA ESCARLATA ARDIENTE ANTARES")"!.- Respondió Milo y contra-atacó, provocando una enorme explosión y con los restos de piedras y rocas que volaban por todas partes.

* * *

Por su parte, Applejack se encontraba atravesando aquellos Bosques tenebrosos, en busca de la siguiente pieza del Artefacto que habían recibido de parte de Artemisa.

\- _"En algún lugar de este Bosque Siniestro tiene que estar el "Kanzashi Dorado".-_ Pensó la vaquera rubia, pero en esos momentos, una sombra le detuvo su avance.

\- _Applejack, eres una flor creciendo en las Praderas, no estás hecha para el campo de batalla.-_ Le llamó aquella voz, la cual creía haberla destruido.

\- Yu Fa, ¿estás en algún lugar del Edén?. Si pudiera encontrarme contigo de nuevo, ¡esta vez, de seguro...!.- Juró la muchacha, quien continuó con su camino y de golpe terminó en una especie de antiguo Teatro o Anfiteatro Griego.- ¡Encontré algo! ¡¿Las ruinas de un Anfiteatro?!. El "Hagoromo" está resonando.- Sintió ella esa presencia y se lanzó en su búsqueda.- ¡Es el "Kanzashi"!.- Exclamó, pero en ese momento, un ataque dio contra la posición en la que estaba por pisar, provocando una explosión.

\- Viniste pese a todo, Applejack, aún cuando me molesté en advertirte. ¿No así, Applejack?. Entonces no me queda más remedio que matarte.- Sentenció aquella mujer joven y y atractiva mujer con un cuerpo esbelto debido a su entrenamiento para convertirse en acróbata de "Wuhan". Tiene el pelo un poco largo, negro y atado con una diadema de flores. Cuando ella se presentó por primera vez, usaba un atuendo de estilo oriental como el utilizado por las acróbatas en los espectáculos circenses, compuesto por un pantalón con falda de color claro y una camiseta de manga corta que no cubre su ombligo. En cuanto se presenta como una Dryad, ella desgarró su traje y cambió su atuendo por su Leaf.

\- ¡Yufa!.- Exclamó la vaquera rubia con asombro.

\- Jejeje, esta será la última vez que me llames por ese nombre, he recibido un nuevo nombre de la Señorita Eris.- Dijo con superioridad.

\- ¿Qué?.- Quedó la chica rubia asombrada.

\- Limos de Hambruna, ese es el nombre que recibe una de las Dríades que sirve a la Diosa Eris desde la Era Mitológica. Solo tú me sigues llamando Yufa, pero si te aniquilo, me convertiré por completo en Limos.- Dio a conocer aquel nuevo nombre que llevaba ahora.

\- ¡No lo permitiré, no dejaré que te conviertas en una Dríade!.- Advirtió Applejack con determinación en su voz.

\- Jeje, eso ya lo sé, Applejack. Has venido a recuperar esa cosa de allá, ¿no?. Aquello que destella desde el Centro del escenario, esa Estrella Deslumbrante, pero si no me derrotas, jamás obtendrás esa Luz. Es una pena, pero es imposible que con el poder que tienes, ahora ¿estás lista para que te asesine?.- Impuso Yufa las reglas del "juego" y de ahí se preparó para acabar con ella.-

\- ¡Lo sé, Yufa, no hay más opción que luchar! ¡"KYOKUTEN SHICHISEI KEN"-!.- Aceptó la vaquera la pelea y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¿Hacia dónde apuntabas?. Estoy por aquí.- Preguntó Yufa con seriedad y una "preocupación" en su voz, apareciendo, de golpe, detrás de la chica rubia y poniendo su mano en los hombros.- Que fragancia más dulce.

\- ¿Eh?.- Se preguntó la vaquera, quien sintió un extraño "vacío" en su interior.- ¿Qué? De repente...me dio mucha hambre y sed.

\- Jejeje, es mi "Famine Breath ("Brisa de Hambre")". Solo recibiste un poco, pero te poseyó un hambre abrumadora, ¿verdad?.- Se burló la oponente, dando a conocer el nombre de su "ataque silencioso".- Así es, estás probando el mismo sufrimiento que experimentamos hace mucho tiempo.- Dijo, mientras que se veía un cuadra de ambas cuando eran niñas.

\- Mi fuerza...ugh...agh...- Balbuceaba Applejack, sin poder luchar.

\- Bien, gracias por esperar, es mi turno.- Sentenció la muchacha, quien tomó posición de combate.- Ahora deléitate con el sabor ¡de los Colmillos de la Bestia Hambrienta que anida en el Corazón Humano! ¡"ER LANGA HUANG XI QUAN ("PUÑO ILUSORIO DEL LOBO HAMBRIENTO")!.- Contra-atacó la oponente, quien tiró a la chica al piso, destruyendo parte del mismo.

\- Ugh...Yufa.- Nombró la vaquera a su oponente, quien estaba mirándola con odio.

\- No te confundas, sigues viva sólo porque decidí contenerme: Siempre te odié, pero sabes, me encanta que vistas esa Armadura, porque ahora puedes probar los Sentimientos de mi Yo Anterior y realmente comprenderlos cómo el esfuerzo no compensa la falta de talento; querer llorar después de darte cuenta de tu inoperancia, sabes, solo me dí cuenta de esto una vez, la Señorita Eris me eligió. ¿Será que tú y yo al fin podemos entendernos como iguales?.- Contó Yufa su historia de fracasos cuando deseaba ser una artista del baile de China, viéndose escenas de su Pasado y de ahí alzó su puño derecho, lista para matar a Applejack.- Pero es una lástima, este es el fin de Applejack y Yufa. Adiós, Mi Peng You ("Mi amiga").- Se despidió de ella, quien tenía los ojos llorosos y de ahí atacó.

Sin embargo, no todo salió como lo esperaba.

\- ¡YUFA!.- Le llamó Applejack, dejando sin palabras a la joven rival, la cual se volteó, hallándose con la chica, quien tenía unos raspones y una furia que crecía en su interior hacia la persona que fue su amiga en el Pasado.- No dejaré que termine así, todavía...¡HAY ALGO QUE DEBO MOSTRARTE, A MÍ, COMO UNA SAINTIA DE LA DIOSA ATHENA, VOY A DEMOSTRATE QUE LA LLORONA DE APPLEJACK, LA "DEBILUCHA" QUEDÓ EN EL PASADO!.- Exclamó ella, con una fuerte voluntad y determinación en su voz, mientras que se preparaba para dar el golpe final contra Yufa y de ahí aparecía, rugiendo con toda intensidad, la Constelación de la Ursa Menor.

La Batalla del Anfiteatro iba a dejar a un solo ganador y con ello, el "Kanzashi" para salvar a Athena del peligro.

* * *

 **Finalmente, como prometieron, volvemos a ver un nuevo capítulo de "Saintia Shö" (del manga) y con ello, la actualización de este fic. Nos quedamos todos sorprendidos con lo que pasó y es para estarlo: En el capítulo que viene, el cual dicen que sale también en el Diciembre y continuarán publicando durante Enero del 2019, además de que no nos olvidemos que el 10 de Diciembre (próximo Lunes), sale el anime de "Saintia Shö", así que estemos todos preparados para ello y dicen que será en "Netflix" :D, sumado a esto, también veremos los desenlaces de las peleas entre Applejack vs Yufa y de Milo vs Rigel, ¿quiénes ganarán?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, vayamos a ver cómo están Alexander y los demás en Mewni:**

 **"Se ve un Porta donde termina en las ruinas de aquella ciudad, la cual estaba reconstruyéndose".**

 **Alexander aparece delante de las cámaras: Saludos a todos ustedes, amigos, aquí estamos nosotros en Mewni, sí, ya sé, la discusión con Dimitri acabó con un empate XD. _"No se engañen, éste le gusta Luna y también Hekapoo, tremendo Harem se armó mi amigo"._**

 **Dimitri: ¡Te escuché, hijo de puta y para que lo sepas, Luna y yo somos novios hace un montón, además, Hekapoo es mi amiga, nada más!**

 **Alexander: Pero te encanta, admítelo, por eso Montana te está poniendo esa "amistad", la cual puede evolucionar en el "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón".**

 **Dimitri: ¡Ya te lo dije, solamente somos amigos y no molestes más!**

 **"Dimitri se retira molesto"**

 **Alexander: Amargado, siempre es así mi amigo, ¡tú sabes que te quiero mucho como amigo!**

 **"El ruso castaño le muestra el dedo del medio"**

 **Alexander: ¿Con esa boquita besas a Luna?. Deberías lavarla con agua y con jabón.**

 **"Dimitri regresa".**

 **Dimitri: Bueno, lo admito, sí, me armé tremendo Harem, pero yo por lo menos no oculto del amorío que Lucy Loud tiene contigo, esa niña sí que te tiene como su Husbando, una vez la encontré durmiendo con una foto tuya pegada a su almohada.**

 **"Alexander, tranquilo y serio".**

 **Alexander: Sí, así es ella, bueno, hagamos esto: Yo no te molesto ni tú a mí, ¿trato?.**

 **Dimitri: Trato.**

 **"Ambos aceptan el acuerdo y de ahí se reúnen con los Louds y los demás en las puertas del Castillo Butterfly".**

 **Alexander: ¿Alguien vio a lady-saintiasailor?**

 **Lincoln: Fue a recorrer el Castillo de la Familia de Star, como la Reina Moon está desaparecida y River partió junto con Star y su novio Marco, quedó lady como una "Regente" por un rato, aunque tendremos qué ver qué hará Eclipsa, solo espero que esto no sea problemático para Mewni.**

 **Las chicas Loud: Lo mismo decimos, hermano**

 **Alexander: Es verdad, no sabemos qué pasará.**

 **Lincoln: Por cierto, Neikas también está con lady y lo nombraron "Príncipe Regente" hasta nuevo aviso, así que será mejor que entremos al Castillo.**

 **Finalmente, todos ingresan al Castillo Butterfly para reunirse con lady en el Salón del Trono Real.**

 **Alexander: Bueno, amigos, hasta aquí llega nuestra transmisión desde Mewni, como verán, pronto veremos el desenlace de las peleas entre Applejack y de Milo, el Bien ganará pero ésto dejará consecuencias emocionales por las posibles muertes que ocurran en el capítulo que viene, así que vayan preparando los pañuelos. Volvemos con Montana.**

 **Acto seguido, todos ingresan en el Castillo y se termina el mensaje, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Ya lo oyeron a mi OC Alexander, las cosas se van a poner muy emotivas para Applejack y para Milo, así que estén atentos, sumado a ello, voy a ir finalizando, con el inicio de esta semana, el fic de Wattpad "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón" y también avanzaré en el Gaiden de Manigoldo de Cáncer, Albafica de Piscis y Perla de las Crystal Gems contra la "Organización Nero", así que no se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Un saludo y fuertes abrazos para lady-saintiasailor (muchas gracias, amiga y me alegra de que te haya gustado el Gaiden que te dediqué de Dégel, Abraham y la Princesa Moon Butterfly :3, los siguientes, el de Manigoldo, Regulus, Rasgardo/Aldebaran, Aspros y el epílogo, son también homenajes para vos junto con el de Shion, también en homenaje para FreedomGundam96), Profesor Franco M. Romano, FreedomGundam96 y RCurrent.**

 **Cuídense, amigos, buen Domingo y les deseo un excelente comienzo de semana para todos ustedes. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48:** Aquellos recuerdos del Pasado, aquella historia que ya no se volvería a ver, esas dos amigas que fueron unidas en esos tiempos de antes, ahora estaban enfrentadas, listas para darse el golpe final, una contra una, solo habría un ganador, alguien que tuviera las agallas, el deseo de vivir y continuar con el legado, siendo en esos momentos, en los cuales estaban Applejack y Yu Fa, amigas en el Pasado y ahora rivales en el Presente: Una amiga que se convirtió en Dríade.

\- Applejack, me sorprende que todavía tengas fuerzas, pero ya vi suficiente de tu apariencia miserable, ¿qué más podrías mostrarme?.- Preguntó la peli negra a su rival, la cual tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

\- Yu Fa, si me convertí en Saintia, fue gracias a ti. Aunque estábamos separadas, aunque sabía que no nos veríamos de nuevo, siempre me acordaba de ti en los momentos difíciles, sabes, no importa qué pienses sobre mí, para mí eres una amiga preciada que me guió hasta aquí.- Dijo la rubia vaquera, a pesar de lo que tendría que hacer, estaba lista, llena de determinación y fuerzas para pelear.- Por eso, quiero mostrarte ¡el momento en el que cumpla mi destino!.

\- Applejack.- Dijo Yu Fa, sorprendida y seria, para después mostrar un gesto de asco.- Por favor, tienes la cabeza tan llena de flores que ya se te pudrió el cerebro.- Sentenció y le lanzó varios golpes a la joven.

\- ¡WAH! ¡KUH, AHH!.- Gritó ella tras golpeada, alcanzada y arrojada hacia atrás, pero evitando salir más herida.

\- El recuerdo que tienes de mí es una ilusión muy conveniente, ¿no crees?. _¡"Si lo mantengo en mi corazón, alcanzaré mi destino!"_...Pero qué bobería, por eso eres débil.- Mostró su burla y superioridad ante ella, mientras que la chica bajaba la cabeza y apretaba los dientes.

\- No...te equivocas, Yu Fa, no es una ilusión.- Le corrigió la joven en un intento desesperado por hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Qué molesta, ya estoy harta de escuchar tus Sentimientos inútiles, ¡ahora somos enemigas y ya!.- Finalizó la peli negra, cansada de tanto Sentimentalismo y de ahí impuso su "Línea de Demarcación".- ¡AHORA PRUEBA DE NUEVO LOS COLMILLOS DE LA BESTIA HAMBRIENTA Y ESTA VEZ ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE NO VUELVAS A RESPIRAR, APPLEJACK! ¡"ER LANG HUANG XI QUAN"!.- Alzó sus brazos y con una pose de combate, lanzó su ofensiva, resplandeciendo todo el Anfiteatro y aumentando la velocidad de los vientos, llevándose los pétalos de las flores.

Le estaba por alcanzar, pero Applejack pegó un gran salto en el aire, dejando sorprendida a su rival, quien la miró.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!.- Se preguntó la rival.

\- ¡YU FA, OBSERVA CON ATENCIÓN: ESTA ES MI CONSTELACIÓN PROTECTORA, EL RESPLANDOR DE LOS METEOROS DE URSA MINOR ("OSA MENOR")! ¡"KYOKUTEN SENKOU GEKI" ("MIL GOLPES DE LUZ SUPREMA")!.- Respondió la chica desde el aire, mientras que concentraba todo su poder y lanzaba una feroz contra-ofensiva, un intenso bombardeo de Cuerpos Celestes que se dirigían hacia Yu Fa y que comenzaban a destruir el suelo.

\- _"Hmp, ese ataque solo aumentó el número de golpes!"_.- Pensó la oponente, mientras que llegaba el ataque.- KUH...¡AHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó al ser alcanzada y lanzada hacia atrás por la violencia que ejercía dicho bombardeo.

\- ¡LE DÍ, ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!.- Vio la vaquera aquella vía hacia el interior del Anfiteatro, en el escenario, donde aguardaba el siguiente fragmento del artefacto que les permitiría derrotar a Eris, pero en aquel momento, Yu Fa reapareció y arrojó a Applejack contra unas columnas del suelo, las cueles se desplomaron.

\- No estuvo mal, pero fuiste muy impertinente al quitarme los ojos de encima porque golpeaste por casualidad, ¿tanto quieres esa luz?.- Dijo la peli negra con seriedad hacia la abatida joven.

\- Uh...Yu...Fa.- Miró la rubia vaquera hacia su antigua amiga.

\- ¡SI TANTO LA QUIERES, ENTONCES PELEA CONMIGO COMO SI QUIERAS MATARME!.- Ordenó la rival, lanzando otro potente golpe, el cual destruyó parte del Anfiteatro y el escenario, con una energía luminosa como una explosión.

Debía ella haber prestado más atención a su posición, a su ataque, uno no debe fiarse en la vida, no debe bajar la guardia, ese es uno de los momentos más importantes cuando se lucha en los campos de batalla y Yu Fa había cometido aquel grave error, ya que Applejack utilizó sus brazos y se defendió de la ofensiva enemiga.

\- ¡¿Lo bloqueaste?!.- Preguntó la peli negra, sorprendida de ver esa tenacidad y ese espíritu de temeraria.

\- No puedo matarte, Yu Fa, ¡eres mi amiga!.- Exclamó Applejack, pero en ese momento, su cuello fue atrapado por Yu Fa, quien empleó sus Raíces.

\- De verdad me estás haciendo enojar, ¿liberarme?. No te metas lo que no te importa. Ya te lo dije, ¿no?: La Señorita Eris es la Diosa que me salvó, ¿qué tiene de malo elegirla por conceder mi único deseo?. Applejack, nosotras ya no podemos recuperar el Pasado, pero si insistes en llamarte mi amiga, por lo menos, en tus últimos momentos, muéstrame cómo te enfrentas con todo tu poder, porque yo haré lo mismo, ¿entiendes?.- Advirtió la peli negra, sin darle posibilidad de elegir una vía de escape.

\- ¿Qué...?.- Preguntó la vaquera y de ahí, su cuello fue liberado por las Raíces y el poder de su oponente aumentaba con el viento y un aura malvada le rodeaba.

\- ¡DIOSA ERIS, TE ENTREGO TODO MI SER POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD, TE SUPLICO, AHORA CONCÉDEME TODO EL PODER DE "LIMOS DE HAMBRUNA"!.- Fue aquel ruego que imploró hacia la Diosa Maligna y un rayo comenzó a descender hacia Applejack y de ahí apareció su oponente, cambiada físicamente.- Ven, Applejack, muéstrame tu figura elegante y delicada, mientras aún puedo recordarte. No estés triste, solo elegí un camino ligeramente distinto al tuyo. La Señorita Eris, la Diosa de la Discordia que bendice a todos los que luchamos por cumplir nuestros Deseos ¡O Athena, la Diosa que intenta proteger a otros con un sentido de Justicia a su conveniencia!. ¿Quién es la verdadera Diosa de la Victoria?. Lo sabremos muy pronto.- Dio aquellas palabras de ultimátum, la chica debía elegir a quién debería servir, pero eso ya fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, se había terminado su paciencia y ahí comenzaba a verse un poderoso destello que venía de su Puño: El Puño de Applejack brillaba y rugía para enfrentar un triste destino y ese era el de dar muerte a su amiga.

\- ¡YU FA!.- Exclamó la chica, lanzándose al ataque y con ello, la rival no se movía, estaba sorprendida de lo que iba a pasar a continuación, una pelea final había comenzado y solo quedaba por saber quién sería el victorioso.

* * *

 **Después de un largo tiempo, finalmente ha salido el nuevo capítulo del manga de "Saintia Shö" y con ello vemos su actualización, sumado al estreno del anime este mes.**

 **Applejack está decidida, la Batalla del Anfiteatro está por comenzar y con ello solo habrá un ganador en este último encuentro, el tiempo se agota, además y las chicas deben encontrar los últimos fragmentos del artefacto de Artemisa para derrotar a Eris, así que deberán apurarse.**

 **Ahora vayamos con Alexander y los demás en Mewni:**

 **"Transmisión y se ve un cartel de Alexander que dice _"Únete al Imperio del Este y al Señor Hades"_ y aparece el bosnio sentado en el Trono de Mewni"**

 **Alexander: Bienvenidos, Futuros Esclavos.**

 **"Se corta la señal"**

 **Alexander: Bienvenidos, Sanguijuelas Insolentes.**

 **"Aparece Clyde y arruina la escena"**

 **Clyde: Este...Su Majestad.**

 **Alexander: ¡LA PUTA...!**

 **"Se corta la señal nuevamente"**

 **Alexander: Bienvenidos, Futuros Soldados de Hades.**

 **Lisa: ¡Achu! Agh, lo siento, Ser Divino Bipolar Alex, pero este frío me está haciendo daño a mi Sistema Inmunológico.**

 **"Lynn llega y tira abajo la cámara de transmisión".**

 **Alexander: ¡YA ME HABÍA SALIDO, GRANDÍSIMO...!**

 **"Nueva interrupción de señal"**

 **Lynn: Listo, cámara acomodada, jejeje, lo siento, Alex, voy con Linky y las demás, es hora de "jugar con él", jejeje.**

 **Alexander: Awwww, el Loudcest, lo más hermoso de toda la vida, ¿no lo creen?. Bueno, ¿qué hago aquí sentado en el Trono de Mewni?. Lady-saintiasailor salió a pasear junto a Neikas por el Reino y quedé al mando, no tengo problema de ser un Monarca Provisional junto a Leni, pero será por un día, hasta que ella vuelva, así que vengo, en nombre de MontanaHatsune92, para anunciar varios puntos importantes. "Saca una lista". Para empezar, ya estamos a pocos días de comenzar el Año Nuevo 2019 y con ello veremos nuevos proyectos en Fanfiction y Wattpad.**

 **1) Para el 15 de Enero se estrenará la secuela de "Te amo", un Lincoln-Luna con sus hijos Lira y Lemmy.**

 **2) Se continuarán los fics de Loudcest, eso incluyendo a Lincoln con sus hermanas, Linka con sus hermanos, Dimitri-Luna, Alexander-Leni y también habrá un nuevo homenaje para AnonimousReader98 con un nuevo Santiago-Lori.**

 **3) "Hace explotar una bomba que provoca una explosión en las afueras de Royal Woods", jejeje, perdón, botón equivocado, tenía ganas de volar esa porquería de Parque de Diversiones, en su lugar habrá un bello Jardín Japonés y dedicado a la cultura Oriental.**

 **Leni: No recuerdo que hubiera un parque de diversiones en las afueras de Royal Woods.**

 **Alexander: Sí, lo había, Mi Muñequita Preciosa "Dice el bosnio y le da un tierno beso en los labios, mientras que ella está sentada a su lado, sobre sus piernas y él la sostiene". Ahora volvamos con la lista "activa otro botón y se ve a Dimitri haciendo ejercicios y arrastrando un barco y un ancla, siendo animado por su novia Luna, Lola, Lana, Lynn, Lincoln y los demás, mientras que suene "Volga Boat Men" de Bob Esponja". Mierda, otra vez botón equivocad, wow, Dimitri se está poniendo al estilo Jojo´s.**

 **"El ruso castaño agarra a su novia Luna y la carga en sus brazos, después de terminar sus entrenamientos y de ahí ella y él se dan un beso".**

 **Alexander: Bueno, volvamos a la lista:**

 **4) Se está rumoreando que entre Febrero-Marzo o Marzo-Abril vuelve "Next Dimension", así que se volverá a actualizar "Saint Simpsons: Next Dimension".**

 **5) En Febrero habrá un fic/homenaje para eltíoRob95, quien me pidió un fic de Lincoln-Ronnie Anne (Primera vez que Montana escribe un fic como ese). También se escribirá el spin-off/secuela de "Esencia Latente".**

 **6) Julio, se re-escribirá "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", en donde se agregarán partes no vistas.**

 **7) Se viene secuela de "Vento Loud", veremos a mi hija Natasha y a los sobrevivientes Carlos Casagrande, Rocky, Carol y nuevos integrantes que se unirán a la Mafia, vivir una nueva aventura. A partir del 1*de Enero, Año Nuevo, hasta el 15 del mismo habrán inscripciones, los que quieran poner antagonistas y aliados para esta secuela, son bienvenidos, lo mismo para los Stands que creen.**

 **"Entra Dimitri con Luna y los demás Louds".**

 **Dimitri: Permiso, Alex, pero me diste tu palabra que el número 8 lo diré yo.**

 **Alexander: Está bien, adelante, vamos, amigo.**

 **Dimitri "sosteniendo a Luna en sus brazos": Hacia Noviembre habrá un fic de mi novia y yo con nuestros hijos, nombres elegidos por RCurrent, Lewin y Leticia (en ruso); así que atentos. Volvemos contigo, Alex.**

 **Alexander: Bien, felicidades "aprieta otro botón y se produce una nueva explosión". Jajajaja, botón equivocado, no recuerdo qué basurero volé por los aires.**

 **Leni: Amor, destruiste parte de la fábrica "Boxmore". Como que no le va a gustar a la familia.**

 **Alexander: ¿Y qué se supone que hacen? ¿Cajas?.**

 **Leni: De hecho es la principal fabricante de entidades artificiales mecánicas.**

* * *

 **[Mientras tanto, en "Boxmore"]**

 **Lord Boxman: Shannon, informe de daños.**

 **Shannon: Solo unos cristales que estallaron, nada más, la bomba de Alexander falló, ah también tuvimos un incendio en el salón nuestro, pero ya fue controlado y Darrel casi se incendia. "Dice, mientras que el resto de los robots traen a Darrel en una camilla".**

 **Lord Boxman: La próxima vez que sus misiles vengan aquí, mejoraremos nuestras Defensas.**

* * *

 **[Volviendo con Alexander y los demás]**

 **Alexander: Por cierto, háganme recordar el nombre del dueño, ¿cómo?.**

* * *

 **[Con Lord Boxman y su familia]**

 **Boxman: Háganle recordar, ¿acaso no es obvio?.**

* * *

 **Alexander: ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Tonto-Man?.**

 **Lisa: Lord Boxman.**

* * *

 **Boxman y Compañía: Denle un premio a la niña genio.**

* * *

 **Alexander: Bueno, tendré que establecer una reunión para dentro de unos días y declarar la paz.**

 **Lincoln: Yo creo que sí. "Dice el albino con todas sus hermanas y Dimitri".**

 **En aquellos momentos, llega lady-saintiasailor junto a Neikas.**

 **Alexander: Se terminó mi Regencia, es hora de devolver el Trono a Lady y a Neikas, mientras que esperamos a Star, Marco y el Rey River de su viaje en busca de la Reina Moon. No se vayan a perder los capítulos que vienen y a estar preparados para el epílogo de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Saga de Omnitrón", cuídense, amigos y nos estamos viendo.**

 **Y ya lo oyeron a mi OC y a los demás, nos estamos viendo y me despido junto con ellos y lady-saintiasailor desde Mewni, cuídense y buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49:** **Otro fin de mes y con ello tenemos un nuevo capítulo de "Saintia MLP" o "Saintia Equestria Girls", como quieran llamarlo (aunque este segundo título es el oficial, sin querer puse "Saintia MLP" cuando era el segundo, pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer?). El capítulo del mes pasado, que salió a finales de Diciembre y que actualicé el 26 del mismo mes, justo antes de irme para mis vacaciones en Galicia, España y ahora tenemos uno nuevo y justo a fines de este mes de Enero.**

 **Antes de iniciar el nuevo episodio, para el Guest que mandó review el 27 de Diciembre en mi otro fic-crossover, el "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas/Hades Mithology-Gaiden", en ningún momento dejé abandonada Fanfiction, si no escribí nada en esos meses, es que estaba con otros proyectos. Dejo este aviso: La zona de reviews es para comentar la historia que uno sube, no para escribir cualquier aviso como si esto fuera el Messenger. Lo repito: Nunca me fui de Fanfiction, me doy descansos, además, tengo mi vida, fui a España a pasear, a recorrer, a visitar a mis familiares que hacía años que no los veía, no soy una máquina y si me tardo, es asunto mío y nada más. Sumado a ello, The Loud House es solo el único campo donde hago fics, también estoy con Saint Seiya, Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure, Hellsing, Highschool of The Dead, entre otros lugares más. Lo mismo en Wattpad.**

 **Eso es todo, no estoy ofendiendo a nadie ni nada más, dejo en claro ciertos puntos que quedaron inconclusos el año pasado.**

 **Bueno, vamos al fic, al nuevo capítulo junto con la actualización del manga de "Saintia Shö": Como recordaremos, Applejack se encontraba en un feroz combate por el "Kanzashi", uno de los fragmentos del Artefacto que la Diosa Artemisa de la Luna les había entregado para que pudieran derrotar a la Diosa Maligna Eris de la Discordia y salvar a Athena de sus garras, sin embargo, en una de las regiones que tuvieron que atravesar, la rubia vaquera tuvo un encuentro con una vieja amiga de la infancia, ahora convertida en Dríade, portando su Armadura "Leaf" y en un momento en vano de hacerle entrar en razón, ahora Applejack deberá tomar una drástica decisión. ¿Cómo será?. Eso lo veremos en este capítulo.**

* * *

Los Meteoritos seguían cayendo, proveniendo del "Cometa Repulse", otro más iluminaba la Noche Estrellada de China, el Lejano Oriente y en la Región de los "Cinco Picos Antiguos", allí se hallaba el Antiguo Caballero Dorado de Libra, montando guardia, pero una misteriosa y repentina visita había llegado hasta allí, tomando por sorpresa al Anciano que custodiaba el sitio, éste abrió sus ojos, percatado por la presencia de otros nuevos restos del Cometa que entraban por los Cielos del Este y de ahí se dirigía hacia el visitante.

Sobre la Tierra, una gran calamidad estaba acercándose cada vez más.

\- Confío que todo está en orden, ¿no es así, Viejo Maestro?.- Preguntó el rubio enviado por el Santuario, arrodillándose ante el Maestro, quien abrió sus ojos al hallarse en su Meditación.

\- Hm, ¿y tú eres?.- Interrogó el sabio de los "Cinco Picos" hacia el visitante, ya que no podía tomarse a la ligera de cualquier recién llegado hasta su zona de vigilancia.

\- Soy Georg de la Cruz del Sur.- Se presentó el personaje, quien se mantenía en su posición, arrodillado y con su voz seria, dirigiéndose hacia aquel hombre.- Me han asignado de vigilar esta zona: Los enemigos han comenzado a aparecer mientras que el Cometa (Meteorito) está cerca del sitio de impacto. Como usted no puede moverse de su posición, fui enviado por Mu de Aries para protegerlo.- Reportó toda la situación en la que estaban llevándose a cabo en todo el Mundo.

\- Hmph, entonces el Conflicto que Eris inició ha caído en toda la Tierra.- Dio su lamentable y oscura afirmación el Anciano.

\- Sin embargo, los únicos que han logrado infiltrarse dentro de los Dominios de Eris, en donde Athena ha sido capturada, son esas Saintias incompetentes. Todo lo que podemos hacer nosotros es prepararnos para el combate y resistir a la embestida.- Mostró Georg su severa calificación con respecto a aquellas chicas y de mantener las defensas en alerta.

\- Esas chicas siguen siendo Saintias, escogidas por las Estrellas y con ellas yace la habilidad de incrementar el Cosmos y llevarlo sin límites. Ellas podrán vencer a cualquier enemigo, sin importar qué tan fuerte sea. Por ahora, debemos tener Fe en Athena y en esas chicas.- Mostró el Anciano Maestro su apoyo al bando correcto, siempre con determinación y seriedad, mientras que Georg tuvo que guardar silencio ante la decisión tomada por el Antiguo Caballero Dorado de Libra.

* * *

Por su parte, la Batalla del Anfiteatro estaba entrando en su etapa más caliente y conflictiva, el Cosmos que Applejack había comenzado a acumular, estaba destruyendo el suelo de aquel sitio, volando restos y escombros por doquier, mientras que Yu Fa la observaba, portando ahora su Armadura de Dríade.

\- ¡En calma, sin vacilar!.- Exclamó la rubia vaquera, lista para disparar su ataque.

\- Hmp, finalmente vas a hacerlo, te tomó tiempo darte cuenta de ello. ¡Ataca, Applejack, te demostraré el Poder de las Dríades!.- Le desafió Yu Fa a su antigua amiga.

\- _"No pienso perder"._ \- Pensó la vaquera.- ¡ARDE, COSMOS! ¡"KYOKUTEN SHICHI SEI SENKOU GEKI"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su tan esperada ofensiva, la cual estaba representada en una formación de Cosmos cruzados como una Constelación, los cuales impactaron de lleno contra la oponente, pero no sirvió para nada.- _"Ella tomó todo el ataque y ni se movió un centímetro"._

 _-_ Jajajaja, ¿ese golpe tenía todo tu poder concentrado?. Pensé que lo tendría que bloquear, pero no fue así, qué patético.- Se burló la rival de ella, mostrándose intacta y sin un solo rasguño.

\- _"¿Qué?".-_ Observó Applejack, sin palabras, viendo la defensa que su rival tenía.

\- Todo fue absorbido por mis "Flores Lupines", ni siquiera un simple golpe ha llegado a afectarme.- Mostró Yu Fa sus defensas, en donde cientos de miles de Pétalos de aquellas Flores volaban y flotaban a su alrededor.

\- ¿Ni siquiera uno llegó a alcanzarla?. No puede ser...uh...- Otra vez volvía a estar en aprietos, otra vez sus miedos le volvían a ganar a la rubia.

\- Es tu límite, ¿verdad?. Estoy impresionada de que llegaste tan lejos, a pesar de mi "Famine Breath", como recompensa, te diré algo importante: Cuando un Conflicto crece por el deseo superior, éste llega y vence los límites, pero con tener un deseo tan débil y patético, no es suficiente, tú debes pasar hambre para llegar a la victoria, sacrificando todo lo que tengas. Esa es la diferencia que hay entre tú y yo. Nuestro Pasado y el Mundo del Presente que nos rodea, por eso yo seré quien te gane, Applejack.- Sentenció la joven peli negra, quien estaba preparando su contra-ofensiva.- ¡"ER LANG YUSHAN REN"!.- Aquel feroz ataque envío por los aires a Applejack, la cual quedó a la deriva, flotando en un Espacio Oscuro y sin rumbo alguno.

* * *

 **Espacio Oscuro:**

\- Se siente como si fueran incontables dagas lastimándome...el dolor es tan intenso...no puedo sentir nada más...No puedo oír nada...¿es así cómo termina todo?...- Se preguntó la chica rubia, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

\- _Applejack...¡Applejack, sigue luchando, estoy segura de que podrás ganar!.-_ Le habló una voz familiar y allí estaba su vieja amiga de la infancia, Yu Fa, la cual la estaba animando y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.- _Nunca sentí rabia hacia ti, tú siempre me animaste a seguir, justo como ahora, pero...-_ Le hablaba aquella amiga del Pasado y de ahí, la chica abrió los ojos.

* * *

 **Fuera del Espacio Oscuro:**

\- ¿Todavía sigues viva?. Eres un verdadero estorbo, ¡VOY A DESTROZAR TU GARGANTA!.- Juró la rival, volviendo a la del Presente, mientras que se preparaba para dar otro golpe final, pero en ese momento, Applejack se alejó de su rango de disparo y quedó posicionada cara a cara nuevamente y con ello, una intensa Luz comenzaba a aparecer allí.- ¡¿Qué es esta brillante Luz?!.- Quiso saber ante ese cambio y sorpresas.

\- Yu Fa, perdóname, nunca vi todo lo que estabas sufriendo.- Ofreció la chica sus disculpas y de ahí cambió su postura hacia una de seriedad y tomaba posiciones de batalla.- Entonces, ¡aquí estoy de vuelta, Yu Fa, pondré todo mi Cosmos en el siguiente ataque!.- Fue la promesa de la rubia vaquera.

\- Hmph, no tengo idea de tu repentino cambio justo ahora, pero tú estás al borde de la Muerte, así que el resultado será lo mismo; hablando justo ahora estoy hambrienta, así que discúlpame, pero es tiempo de devorar tu vida; ¡TE CONVERTIRÁS EN LA PRIMERA PRESA DE "FAMINE LIMOS"!.- Exclamó y de ahí venía su último ataque definitivo.

\- Yu Fa, finalmente te entiendo, porque soy una cobarde, me rehusé con aceptar eso hasta ahora.- Dijo la chica, quien repelió el golpe de su rival.

\- ¡¿Ella repelió mi ataque con su puño?! ¡¿Qué está pasando con ese golpe?!. Ella está empezando a acumular una gran cantidad radiante de energía, esto es...esa extraña Luz que apareció en el Escenario.- No había vuelta atrás, Yu Fa estaba por ver el verdadero poder de su oponente.

\- ¡Esto es por la Yu Fa de aquellos días, la cual se ha ido para siempre! ¡"KYOKUTEN KOUKOU KEN"!.- Exclamó la chica y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva definitiva, la cual arrasó con todo el Anfiteatro y sepultando bajo los escombros a la Dríade Yu Fa del Hambre.

Después de la Victoria de Applejack, ella sacó a su amiga de entre los escombros, la cual estaba muy herida y que había vuelto a la normalidad, su Armadura "Leaf" había sido destruida y con ello venía la despedida, no hay forma de poder detener a la Muerte que venía por su alma.

\- Yuu Fa, ¡Yuu Fa!.- Le llamaba Applejack a la chica, la cual abrió los ojos con dificultad.

\- Apple...Jack...vi una hermosa Luz Brillante, después de todo...tú eres esa Luz Brillante, incluso si fuera solo una vez...yo quería ganar contra ti...- Fue la despedida de su amiga de la infancia, su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse en fragmentos de Cosmos que se fueron alzando hacia los Cielos, mientras que una imagen de Applejack y Yuu Fa en el Pasado, como niñas, donde la primera llevaba una Corona de Rosas y un ramo de las mismas, ahora, en el Presente, en las ruinas del Anfiteatro, rodeado de escombros, la destrucción de los asientos del público y el Escenario agrietado, allí estaba Applejack, despidiéndose de su amiga, la cual se había convertido en una hermosa y Brillante Luz.

El "Kanzashi" que ella buscaba, estaba de vuelta en su poder, aún quedaban otros más por allí y el tiempo apremiaba, las Saintias debían darse prisa si querían salvar a Athena de las garras de Eris y Ares.

* * *

 **Tal y como había dicho en Diciembre, justo un día antes de irme para España, que esa iba a ser la decisión que Applejack iba a tomar (y que también tomó Xiaoling en el manga de "Saintia Shö"), la muerte de Yuu Fa ha sido un duro golpe para ella, pero logró rescatar a su antigua amiga de la infancia. Un minuto de silencio por Yuu Fa, por favor.**

 **Mientras tanto, vayamos con Alexander, que parece que tuvieron que irse para otro sitio.**

* * *

 **"Se encienden las cámaras y se ve a Lisa Loud ajustando las mismas".**

 **Alexander: ¿Todo listo? ¿Estamos grabando?.- Pregunta el bosnio y de allí Dimitri le hace una seña de que sí lo estaba.- Bien: Saludos, Futuros Esclavos...- En aquellos momentos, Clyde se tropieza, nuevamente, con los cables, al estar embobado por Lori.-**

 **Clyde: ¡Perdóname, Alex, no fue mi intención!.**

 **"Alexander furioso y viendo cómo se arremolinaba el viento a su alrededor".**

 **Alexander: ¡YA ME HABÍA SALIDO MI VOZ DE MALVADO, GRANDÍSIMO...!**

 **"Interrupción de señal"**

 **Nuevamente aparece Alexander, el cual sosteniendo la Bandera del Imperio de Hades, acompañando a los Louds, Dimitri, Clyde y Ronnie.**

 **Lincoln: ¡Todo listo, vamos, Alex, tú puedes!.**

 **Alexander: Gracias, Linky, como decía: Saludos, Futuros Esclavos, aquí estamos, pero ya no en Mewni, tuvimos que irnos de allí por unos días hasta que terminen las reparaciones, lady-saintiasailor sigue gobernando el sitio junto a Neikas, mientras que Star, Marco y su padre, el Rey River, buscando a Moon Butterfly. Nosotros estamos en esta zona que, bueno, no es de nadie, así que vengo a proclamarla como parte de los "Dominios Imperiales del Este" y de mi Señor Hades.- Dice el bosnio y clava la bandera en el suelo.- Qué hermoso, me recuerda a la Batalla de Londres, durante la "Guerra Nacionalista", cuando izamos la bandera Imperial mía en el Palacio de Buckingham. Así que ya saben, estas tierras ahora nos pertenecen y...- En aquellos momentos, delante de las cámaras aparece un robot rojo con cuerpo esbelto y alto, de un solo ojo, su cabeza era cuadrada y con un cerebro adentro en un compartimiento de color verde, sus dedos y dientes eran filosos, tenía un círculo amarillo en su pecho y botas metálicas negras.**

 **Robot: Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo? ¿Están filmando para una película?. ¡Hola a todos, mi nombre es Darrell, mucho gusto!.- Se presentó el robot rojo.**

 **Lynn: ¡Oye, esta no es una película, aléjate de aquí!.**

 **Para empeorar las cosas, otro robot más entró en escena, pero ésta era femenina,** **naranja con brazos delgados y piernas gruesas. Tenía una cabeza semicircular con párpados naranja oscuro y pupilas rojas. Ella también llevaba un botón de reinicio triangular y verde en su pecho. Sus piernas hasta las rodillas son de color anaranjado oscuro para acompañar sus articulaciones de sus brazos. Sus dedos eran afilados como la mayoría de los robots.**

 **Shannon: ¡¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?! ¡Este es el territorio de Lord Boxman!.**

 **Alexander: No hay de qué temer, amigos, son solo unos simples Súbditos nuestros, no hay nada de qué asustarse y...- En aquellos momentos, Shannon iba en serio.**

 **Darrell: ¡Es verdad, además nadie los invitó, de seguro son Héroes, ahora verán! ¡TENEMOS A UNOS HÉROES AQUÍ!**

 **"Alexander miraba hacia las cámaras".**

 **Alexander: Ay, público difícil, bueno, jejejeje, no hay por qué recurrir a la violencia.**

 **Raymond: Nadie los invitó a este sitio, si no quieren terminar muertos, será mejor que se vayan.- Les dijo un robot nuevo,** **cuerpo verde, usa hombreras esféricas con púas blancas que sobresalen de la parte posterior. Él era alto y con una cabeza puntiaguda, ojos rojos, tres pestañas cada uno, cabello castaño oscuro, y tornillos grises en cada lado. Sus brazos y cintura tenían un aspecto parecido a un vendaje. Vestía tacones y tiene dedos largos como garras.**

 **En aquellos momentos, Shannon sacó sus Sierras y comenzó a convertirse en una auténtica amenaza.**

 **Lincoln: ¡Creí que este sitio era seguro, Alex!.**

 **Shannon: ¡¿Con que al fin viniste?! ¡Este es el responsable del bombardeo de Diciembre!.**

 **Alexander: ¡Fue sin querer queriendo, ay! ¡RETIRADA, TODO EL MUNDO RETÍRESE, CORRAN!.**

 **En medio del escape y los disparos de los robots de Boxman, Clyde tropieza contra el piso.**

 **Lincoln: ¡Clyde, olvidamos a Clyde!.**

 **Alexander: ¡Se sacrificará por nosotros y por usted, Mi Señor Hades!.- Dice el bosnio, pero el chico albino corre y saca a su amigo, sumado de que la cámara se cae al piso.**

 **Nueva interrupción de señal...3,2,1,vuelve.**

 **Ahora se encontraban en la zona de "Lakewood Plaza Turbo", protegidos por los Héroes de allí.**

 **Leni: Mi Ángel, ¿estás bien?.**

 **Alexander "todo mareado y herido por los disparos": Ay, un disparo más y ya hacían carne picada conmigo.**

 **Dimitri: Bueno, amigos, como pueden ver, nos salvamos por un pelo de que nos hicieran pedazos, parece ser que estas dos zonas no se llevan bien, pero bueno, como me gustaría expresarles, en nombre del Señor Hades, nos disculpamos para los de "Boxmore" por este incidente y...- "En ese momento, Rad toma la cámara".**

 **Rad: ¡Wow, qué genial, muchas gracias, amigo! ¡Hola, Público, aquí "El Fabuloso Rad" con sus nuevos trucos de combate!.**

 **Alexander: ¡Oye, espera, esa cámara es de Luan, no la vayas a romper!.**

 **Enid: Agh, otra vez lo mismo.- Dice ella con un tono sarcástico, mientras que observa junto a K.O aquella persecución.-**

 **K.O: ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo a Rad?. Ese chico castaño es un poco extraño y...¡TAMBIÉN TIENE PODERES, DIOS, RAD, CORRE!.**

 **Rad: ¡Jajajaja, tranquilo, amiguito! ¡Oye, Vampiro, no te ofendas, pero esas lucesitas no me afectarán en nada!.**

 **Dimitri: Tú lo has pedido: ¡"OLEADA CARMESÍ"!.- Respondió el joven a la ofensiva enemiga y de ahí lanzó la suya, provocando todo un temblor en "LakeWood Plaza Turbo".**

 **De vuelta a la transmisión, interrumpida por 3*vez.**

 **"Aparece Alexander con todos los demás, después de la ofensiva que arrojó Dimitri".**

 **Rad: Vaya, estoy sorprendido, provocaste un incendio en la Fábrica de Lord Boxman, jajajajaja, muy buena, amigo.**

 **Dimitri: Ay, no, esto se va a poner feo para mí.- Dijo el chico castaño, viendo hacia donde estaban los "Hijos" de Boxman, los cuales tenían una pancarta en donde aparecía éste con dos Cruces en los ojos y Shannon le hacía una seña de advertencia.- ¡Fue sin querer queriendo!.**

 **Enid: Tranquilo, no te preocupes, siempre son así y les pateamos el trasero todos los días.**

 **K.O: Es verdad, ustedes también son héroes y les mostraron lo que son capaces.**

 **Dimitri: Gracias. Arigato. Alex, volvemos contigo.**

 **Alexander: Gracias, Dimitri, chicos: Bueno, amigos, desde aquí nos despedimos, desde "LakeWood Plaza Turbo", volveremos dentro de poco para Mewni, pero un poco de turismo no hace daño. Ahora, con el fic de "Saintia Shö" habrá que esperar hasta finales de Febrero y ya este capítulo ha dicho que continuará en Marzo, así que habrá que seguir esperando. Sumado a ello, este Viernes salen de dos nuevos fics, tanto en Fanfiction como Wattpad. Las preguntas: ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Quiénes siguen este "Juego de los Perdedores"? ¿Podrán salvar a la Diosa Athena? ¿Y qué sucedió con la batalla de Milo contra Rigel?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene. Cuídense y nos estamos viendo.**

 **Sí, empecé con la nueva serie "Ok K.O, seamos héroes" y está buena. Sumado a ello, como dijo Alexander, se vienen dos nuevos fics en esas dos páginas, así que estén todos preparados.**

 **Cuídense y saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, RCurrent y Doomsday Gotham. Nos estamos viendo y buen Martes para todos.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50:** **Después de dos meses de larga espera, finalmente hemos vuelto con la actualización de este fic. Por desgracia son así las cosas, hay que ser pacientes, aunque ya muchos, en mi opinión, estarían pidiendo que salieran más seguido los capítulos de "Saintia Shö" y aún me tengo que el anime del mismo que salió en Diciembre pasado.**

 **Así que bueno, ¡vamos a la historia!.**

* * *

En la Tierra, el combate que estaban llevando a cabo Milo de Escorpio contra Rigel de Orión iba en aumento, ninguno de los dos parecía ganar aquel encuentro, en donde se había formado una inmensa "Esfera de Energía", la cual crecía sin parar y se hacía sentir más con la "nieve" que caía, la cual eran las "Semillas Malignas" que la Diosa Eris había enviado al Planeta para comenzar con los "Conflictos".

\- _"¡Kuh!. La energía de nuestros ataques va en aumento entre nosotros dos. ¿Esto se terminará convirtiendo en una "Guerra de los 1000 Días?".-_ Se preguntó el Caballero del Templo del Escorpión Celestial, viendo que su oponente no cedía terreno, ni él tampoco. Shaina y Martín los observaban. La determinación y severidad de Rigel se hacía sentir, él estaba dispuesto a todo por su Diosa Maligna, sin importar las consecuencias. Sin embargo, un extraño sentimiento le invadió a aquel rubio, quien miró hacia su oponente con su rostro donde tenía presente las "Raíces de las Semillas".- ¡RIGEL, ESTA ES TU DERROTA! ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!.- Le advirtió Milo y de ahí aumentó su ofensiva, lanzando una mucho más fuerte, haciendo que el enemigo comenzara a retroceder por la fuerza misma.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Quiso saber con asombro.- _"¡¿Él disparó más "Agujas Escarlata"?!.-_ Pronto, aquel ataque comenzaba a materializarse y dejaba atónito al rubio.- Siete Estrellas Brillantes en el Resplandor Carmesí, esa es la forma de...- Se preguntó, pero, de golpe, éste comenzó a tener un recuerdo muy importante de sus niñez en los entrenamientos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Rige, tu Constelación Guardiana es Orión, "El Cazador que podía derrotar a poderosos enemigos", pero hay algo que no debes olvidar: El Poder de un Santo no existe para derrotar a los demás. Es un poder que es para proteger a Athena y a la gente de la Tierra.- Le había dado su Maestro Aeson de Copa a aquel niño rubio, quien lo escuchó con atención.

Tiempo después, ya siendo un joven Guerrero, pero ahora convertido en un Desertor, un Traidor a la Diosa Athena, éste se había pasado al bando de la Diosa Maligna Eris y en aquellos días donde había tomado el cuerpo de Cadence y así ser su "Recipiente", el Santo de Orión llegó a toda prisa hacia el Templo de aquella Deidad, encontrándose con aquellas "Raíces" por los muros, escombros por doquier, el suelo agrietado y regado de fragmentos de las columnas helénicas partidas a la mitad junto al cuerpo de una de las Dríades, quien yacía inconsciente.

Se detuvo y su respiración parecía entrecortada, ya que la estaba viendo a aquella muchacha peli lila, la cual estaba atrapada en esas "Enredaderas" y tenía muy poco tiempo de vida, así que dirigió sus palabras hacia él para pedirle un favor muy importante. Uno que no podía negarse a cumplir.

\- Rigel...viniste después de todo...- Le dijo la chica con la voz apagada y revelándose aquel muro donde estaba retenida.

\- ¡¿Cadence?! ¡¿Qué está...?! ¡Te sacaré de aquí!.- Exclamó el rubio con terror al ver esa escena.

\- ¡No, Rigel...escúchame...!. En estos momentos hay una Diosa Maligna dentro de mí...Su verdadero objetivo era Twilight...¡pero yo he atrapado a Eris...Así que te lo ruego...atácame ahora mismo!.- Le explicó lo que había pasado y de ahí lanzó esa orden hacia él, quien se quedó petrificado y el sudor frío bajaba por su frente.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó, inmovilizado, aquel Cazador.

\- La puedo sentir a Eris...dentro de mí...ella es inestable...como un niño...guiada por su sed de poder...sumado de que tiene el poder para resucitar...Ahora...es nuestra oportunidad...¡CON TUS MANOS DESTRUYE AL DIOS MALIGNO DENTRO DE MÍ!.- Le pidió, mientras que pasaba a tener un aura de tranquilidad en su voz, pero Rigel no podía hacerlo, sería un crimen.- Si lo haces, el Mundo y esa niña estarán a salvo. Así que, Rigel, te lo pido, por favor...- Rogó ella, pero en ese momento, Cadence sintió esa horrible punzada en su interior y el rubio dio un paso hacia adelante. Lo iba a hacer.- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritaba la joven peli lila, mientras que esa maldad crecía en su interior.

\- ¡CADENCE!.- Exclamó Rigel y ella volvió a dirigirse hacia él.

\- ¡Rigel, no hay tiempo, antes de que Eris se vuelva más fuerte dentro de mí, termina esto con tus propias manos...por el bien de Twilight y de la Tierra!. Te lo suplico, Rigel...de prisa.- Rogó Cadence y de ahí, el Santo de Orión apretó los puños.

Sin embargo, la Dríade que yacía en el piso se levantó, descubriéndose que era Até de la Ruina, quien vio toda esa escena y sintió una enorme rabia contra el Caballero de Athena.

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS, NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE UN HUMANO TAN DÉBIL COMO TÚ DESTRUYA EL CUERPO DE LA SEÑORITA ERIS!.- Exclamó aquella peli negra con furia, lanzándose para atacarlo por la espalda a su oponente, pero, en ese momento, Rigel encendió su Cosmos, brillando a más no poder y estando listo para ejecutar su golpe final.

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Exclamó el rubio con su puño luminoso y de ahí lo lanzó contra aquellas "Raíces" que retenía a la ya inconsciente Cadence, sin embargo, cuando ésta abrió los ojos, ya había sido demasiado tarde, ya que su ataque fue repelido.

\- Jejejeje, tonto Humano, retuviste el fuego de tu mano, producido por tu Cosmos en el último segundo, eso es suicida, pero realmente lo siento. Esto es lo que eres, un intento fallido de Santo, sin embargo, estoy muy feliz.- Dijo Cadence, saliendo de aquellas "Raíces", ahora convertida en Eris y tomando a Rigel, quien estaba serio y helado, para después besarlo en los labios, tomándolo por sorpresa, queriendo escapar pero fue tarde, los labios de aquella Diosa Maligna habían hecho contacto contra los suyos.- Me elegiste a mí antes que a todo el Mundo, tú nunca más volverás a alzar tu puño contra mí por toda al Eternidad y ahora, estando para siempre a mi lado, tú lucharás por mí.- Dijo Cadence/Eris, mientras que se lo veía, tiempo después, a su lado junto a la "Manzana Dorada" y él jurando lealtad.- ¿Ese es tu deseo?.- Preguntó con esa siniestra sonrisa.

Rigel la miró con tristeza, unas lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos y ahora se hallaba allí, de pie junto a Eris, convirtiéndose en su "Guardián de Élite".

* * *

 **Fin de** **l** **Flashbacks:** El ataque de Milo de Escorpio dio de lleno contra Rigel, todo su cuerpo sintió aquella fuerza que lo aplastaba, dañando parte de su Armadura de Orión y de ahí, delante suyo, el Santo de Oro de Athena lo miró, volteándose y con seriedad, mientras que el oponente caía al piso.

\- ¿Se terminó?.- Preguntó Martín, ya que éste no confiaba en aquel Soldado de Eris siguiera con vida.

Milo caminó hacia donde la había caído Rigel, restos de su Armadura estaban regados por el piso junto a su Casco y su posición se hallaba quebrado. Shaina iba a ir hasta allí, pero Martín le detuvo el paso. Aquella persona sentía de que algo no andaba bien.

\- La "Forma de la Constelación Guardiana" de un Santo es el punto débil: Los "Puntos Estelares de la Vida". Incluso alguien como tú, quien se ha pasado al bando del enemigo, mantienes tu alma de Santo; Rigel de Orión.- Mostró Milo sus respetos hacia aquel Guerrero caído.- _"Con esto, ¿finalmente eres libre de las "Semillas" de Eris?"_.- Se preguntó, pero algo comenzó a producirse en el cuerpo de aquel Santo de Plata.- ¡¿Qué es esto...?!.- Quiso saber Milo, mientras que Shaina y Martín corrían hacia él para ver qué estaba pasando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los Pasos Montañosos, aquel "Juego de Perdedores" iba, ahora, con Twilight de Eqquleus, quien iba a toda prisa por aquellos caminos escarpados, lleno de rocas y guijarros, piedras antiguas que podían causar que cualquiera pudiera tropezarse, sin embargo, la chica de cabellos agua marina podía ver al siguiente objetivo en su camino.

\- _"El siguiente "Kanzashi" se encuentra justo allí y también puedo sentir la presencia del enemigo. Alguien me está esperando allí".-_ Pensó ella, pero en aquel momento, justo al llegar al final del camino, una poderosa ofensiva dio contra el suelo, volando y destruyendo parte del mismo, lanzando restos por doquier, ataque que fue evadido por ella.- ¡¿Una Dríade?!.- Se preguntó y de ahí aterrizó en el piso.

\- Hmn, ¿lo esquivaste?. Tus movimientos son un poco parecido al de un Santo de Athena.- Dijo una voz familiar, parada en una de los bordes de los Pasos Montañosos.

Eso llamó la atención de Twilight, quien alzó la mirada para ver al personaje recién llegado.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué está usted aquí? ¡Señorita Mayura!.- Preguntó ella, con asombro, mientras que se la podía ver a ella, la Santo de Plata, cuya Constelación Guardiana era la del Pavo, había aparecido de forma repentina ante la peli agua marina.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba allí?.

* * *

 **Hoy no hay mensajes de Alexander, Dimitri y los Louds, ya que están en Mewni, decidieron permanecer allí hasta que pase la situación junto a lady-saintiasailor y Neikas.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué Mayura ha aparecido de forma tan repentina? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Rigel? ¿Murió o algo más siniestro está por revelarse ante Milo, Shaina y Martín en el Santuario? ¿Podrá Twilight recuperar el siguiente "Kanzashi" y así salvar a la Señorita Athena?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene, el cual saldrá en Abril.**

 **Les mando saludos para todos los seguidores: FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, Gotham Doomsday y RCurrent.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas y hasta el próximo episodio.**

 **Les deseo un buen comienzo de Viernes y un excelente fin de semana de mi parte.**


End file.
